The White Dragon of Justice
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: OC Fic switching Ddraig with Albion but Ise's still there. When Kazuhiko Yuuki was revived he only just realised how important he was, now having to watch his back from both his Master, Rias, and the other supernatural beings in his town he has to before strong enough to protect himself and those he cares about. (Formerly known as Heavenly Judgement Dragon)
1. Welcome to the Supernatural World

Hey, here's the first chapter of a new idea I had been working on for a while now and figured I'd see if anyone would like me to continue it. It runs on the idea that after Rias reincarnated the main, in this case Kazuhiko, he found out that she had left him alone by the spirits of his Sacred Gears and that causes him to take what she's done rather badly. Also I figured it was about time someone stuck an Angel into a Sacred Gear as to my knowledge it hasn't been done before. I will admit now that Kazuhiko was inspired by pieces of **Vince** and **Gin** from **'Its a Wonderful World' by Umbra580** and **'Neko of the Moon' by Triplesquidge** respectively and the [Lunar Gear] from the latter provided some inspiration for the [Heavenly Judgement] which is Metatron's Gear.

I haven't decided on the main pairing yet but I have got a few more chapters ready that I may tweak depending on how people take this one if I continue with it. There is a lot of explanations in this chapter but that's primary to explain why Kazuhiko is what he is also it is set just after Rias has revived him but much of the earlier stuff involving Yuuma and the date still happened here, but I just couldn't get myself to write the earlier parts.

...

"" - Speech

_'' - Thought_

**[] - Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

...

A young man sat slumped in a chair in an unusual room, his medium length brown hair falling down around his eyes in spikes and covering his closed dark blue-purple eyes from view. He stood at five foot seven with an average build for a high school student which was made even more obvious by the school uniform he was wearing, black slacks, a pinstriped white shirt and a grey blazer being the main features.

His surroundings were modelled after a small café but there was no sign of any other life in the room. Set on the table before him was eight [Pawn] pieces, each a deep crimson in colour with a golden halo around the tips and white markings in the shape of dragon wings along the side facing away from the young man.

While the young man continued to remain still, two figures started to appear in the seats opposite him. The first was a young man who looked to be in his twenties, slicked back white hair which was held in spikes, piercing blue eyes and a stern expression on his face. This young man was wearing a white biker styled jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath and white slacks.

The second was a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair that reached her waist in soft curls, her eyes were a crystal blue in colour and a warm peaceful smile grew as she looked at the slumped young man. Her perfect hourglass figure would put most people to shame and was shown off by the white dress which was low cut at the front and stopped halfway down her thigh after being cinched in at her slim waist by a golden rope like belt, open toed sandals covering her feet.

"It seems like the Devil didn't notice our additions to the revival ritual" The white haired young man spoke as he glanced to the young woman who smiled in relief as he added

"She's just left Kazuhiko back home as well…Tch, lazy devils" The young woman frowned at hearing that, sparing a glance to the brunet as she spoke concerned

"…To leave Kazuhiko-kun to fend for himself now… that was not what I expected from a Gremory"

"Devils are all the same, greedy bastards who want to use what and who they can… That's the only reason she let him die in the first place. Of all people I expected you to understand this, Metatron" The white haired young man spoke, glancing to her as she sighed in disappointment

"I guess you are right Albion… I just hope Gremory's choice doesn't bring Kazuhiko-kun heartache from what that Fallen did to him"

The brunet shifted in his seat, both beings turning to regard him as Albion spoke "You should wake him… Kazuhiko deserves to understand all that's happened to him… Plus it will be best to start his training as soon as possible"

"Albion, he died only an hour ago and you want to start training him… I understand that you want to avoid losing to the Red One but we don't know how Kazuhiko-kun will take all the information in" Metatron spoke concerned, Albion crossing his arms as he leant back in his chair as he muttered

"Fine…but we are at least explaining everything now before Gremory can"

"Of course… Leaving Kazuhiko-kun on his own as he deals with Yuuma's betrayal and disappearance alongside his own murder is more then enough reason to do this now" Metatron spoke softly, standing from her seat and moving to kneel next to Kazuhiko as she gently rested her hands on the young man's cheeks as she allowed a soft golden glow to flow into Kazuhiko as his eyes slowly drifted open looking slightly dazed.

"Wh-Where am I…?" Kazuhiko asked, his eyes moving about the place before noticing the warm, soft hands that rested on his cheeks as he turned to meet Metatron's eyes as she smile beautifully to him as she spoke

"It's nice to see you're awake, Kazuhiko-kun…Currently you're inside your own mind and I'm so sorry for not being able to help you before now"

"What do you mean…?" Kazuhiko asked nervously, entranced by Metatron's beauty as she withdrew her hands, her smile turning sad as Albion answered with a growl

"She means that bitch 'Yuuma' who killed you cause of my and Metatron's power"

"Albion!" Metatron shouted annoyed, Kazuhiko dropping his head sadly as he mumbled

"I…I remember, she killed me because of a Sacred Gear…"

"She meant mine and Metatron's power that was given to you on your birth" Albion explained, standing up from his seat as he continued

"[Sacred Gears] are powerful weapons created by the God from the Bible, they are given to people on there birth by the [System] in Heaven based on some random reasoning that only He would understand"

"All important human figures from history have had one which has allowed them to gain extraordinary abilities to make them known…It includes those like King Arthur, Robin Hood, Alexander the Great, Cleopatra, Muramasa and Masamune" Metatron added, Kazuhiko looking surprised at her as she rested a hand on his head as she added

"You have been born with both my power, [Heavenly Judgement], and Albion's which is called [Divine Dividing]… Both are capable of killing a god if properly mastered although mine isn't well known due to the few people capable of wielding it"

"H-How am I still alive then if…if I died at her hands?" Kazuhiko asked nervously, only for Metatron to rest a hand on his shoulder as she answered

"You were revived by a Devil but I and Albion managed to interfere with it to protect you from my Sacred Gear which would burn you up just on activation… But from what we know she's left you alone at your home after healing you. I don't know the reason why she did it but she's left you at probably the worst point in a new devil's life when you're adjusting to your new body and are vulnerable to those who would want to kill you"

"See those chess pieces on the table those are what Gremory used on you" Albion added, drawing Kazuhiko's eyes to them before they widened as he asked

"Gremory…? As in Rias Gremory…?" Metatron and Albion nodded together before sharing a look as Albion spoke

"I guess we should properly introduce ourselves to you Kazuhiko, given that you are our partner now… I am Albion, the spirit of [Divine Dividing], the [White Dragon Emperor] and one of the [Two Heavenly Dragons] with the name [Vanishing Dragon]." A pair of white dragon wings emerged from his back surprising Kazuhiko as Metatron added

"And I am the Metatron from the Bible, spirit of the [Heavenly Judgement] and I'm a member of the [Seraph]" From Metatron's back twelve gold feathered wings spread out while a shining halo appeared above her head.

Kazuhiko blinked in surprise as he looked between the two before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed back against his chair again. Albion smirking slightly as he retorted "Hehe…He took that better then I expected"

…

Metatron and Albion had given Kazuhiko five minutes rest before waking him up again and explaining all that they knew of the three factions, which was rather small in terms of Devils but neither seemed bothered by it, as Metatron started to speak

**{Now when you were brought back, I managed to include some of my power, as did Albion, so now you are an Angel/ Dragon/ Devil hybrid which is about 40% to 20% to 40% roughly. The reason is that [Heavenly Judgement] would burn you're pure devil body the moment it activated so your Angel side will protect you from it while the Dragon side will avoid your Angel and Devil sides from clashing for dominance.**

**What that means is that you can manipulate light energy from your Angel side and also you have an ability called 'Language' which Devils also have and it allows you to understand and speak in any spoken language in the world. Devils have access to demonic magic which from what I know is all based on imagination and willpower, you have gained night vision and also the ability that the [Pawn] Pieces grant you, [Promotion]… But I am afraid that will only work with your [King]'s permission.}**

"So that means I have to get Gremory's permission then?" Kazuhiko asked in thought, Albion and Metatron nodding in agreement.

**[From your Dragon side you now have a much tougher body then an Angel or Devil and can use more of my [Divine Dividing]'s power but you have gained a weakness to Dragon Slaying weapons. Also you have gained wings from each side so you already have three sets or they might have fused together into a single set, anyway they are fully workable once you learn to fly and your senses are sharper then before]** Albion added with a smirk as Kazuhiko's head steamed from all the additional abilities he had gained just from being revived.

Albion knew that when the Gremory princess came into contact with Kazuhiko, the boy would have to follow her orders in some regard so he didn't get punished or labelled as a Stray, not that any typical devil could win against Kazuhiko once he had the basics down, but Albion still wanted his host to draw in some Angels. He also hadn't mentioned the dragon's aura to Kazuhiko as he could tell his host would think less of himself if he thought that any female attention was more due to it then to him.

Metatron gave him an approving nod at not mentioning it, having thought the same as Albion when explaining what Kazuhiko had gained, looking over at the brown haired young man as he looked over himself carefully before speaking the words Albion wanted to hear "When can I start training?"

**[We'll leave that for tomorrow night… tomorrow is Sunday so just relax and take everything in while we're inside your mind you will only gain the know how of your powers, any increases in magic you achieve and any techniques you create. So it won't help you get physically stronger which you'll have to do in the real world once we find a secluded spot]** Albion answered with a smirk, Metatron giving an approving nod of agreement as she added

**{We'll be able to talk to you anytime while you are awake now and there we'll help you unlock your Sacred Gears}**

…

Kazuhiko's eyes slowly opened them to find himself staring at his own ceiling again, sighing softly as he thought _'Albion…Metatron…?'_

**[Yo.]**

**{I'm here}**

The two spirits replied instantly, Kazuhiko sighing in relief as he looked around his room to see that nothing had been disturbed in the modest sized bedroom. His room fitted with most teenagers his age, manga, movies and games littering the desk and bookcase in his room while a modest sized television sat hooked up to a games console. His eyes widened slightly at realising he could see perfectly fine even though the curtains blocked most of the bright morning light.

"Wow so you were right about the night vision" Kazuhiko spoke, Metatron giggling in response as the young man started to get dressed for the day, picking out a pair of black jeans, a blue jumper and an open short sleeved white shirt over the top.

He left his room warily, hoping that his father had returned from his previous night drinking as he headed downstairs and spared a glance into the living room. His father wasn't a bad person, Kazuhiko knew, he just hadn't been the same since his mother had ran off with some American man and if his father wasn't working, which he seemed to be doing most weekdays, then he would be drinking himself under a table or trying to bottle up his feelings.

Kazuhiko had quickly learnt to look after himself since then and took over the general caretaking of the house along with the cooking duties, as his father wasn't typically around.

Kazuhiko's father was currently sleeping on the sofa, his white shirt scruffy and dishevelled while his tie was around his head as a headband and keeping his messy dark brown hair out of his eyes. His trousers were left on the floor and covered in spilt alcohol while his shoes were left as if he'd stepped out of them on his way inside.

Kazuhiko sighed in relief at seeing the rise and fall of his father's chest before grabbing the trousers and shoes, setting the latter at the doorway before heading into the kitchen and sticking the trousers in a washing basket he kept there.

**[Shame your Tou-san hasn't recovered from his betrayal yet]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko sighing as he mentally replied

_'It's not exactly easy to get over what happened to him or me, Albion…Plus it was years ago when it happened and she left him to look after me alone'_

Kazuhiko started to pull out ingredients, bacon and eggs, amongst them as he started to make bacon omelettes which he knew would help with his father's hangover when he woke up.

**{Looks like there's no one keeping an eye on you}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko frowning in confusion as he mentally asked

_'What do you mean…?'_

**{I had expected that there would be one of Gremory's servants keeping an eye on you but looks like she hasn't}** Metatron answered, Kazuhiko taking a calming breathe so his power wouldn't spike and draw attention to himself for not being just an average reincarnated Devil with Sacred Gears. Metatron and Albion had said that they would suppress there own sides so he came across as just pure Devil for now so as to avoid Rias approaching him before she had originally planned to and wouldn't know anything.

_'She's not acting like a very good [King] is she'_ Kazuhiko thought annoyed as Albion nodded and added

**[Yeah but it makes it easier for us to train you without her knowledge… we just need to find a secluded place]**

Kazuhiko nodded to himself as he licked his lips at the smell of sizzling bacon wafting from the frying pan before him, hearing a groan from the living room and some shuffling as he called out "Tou-san, breakfast will be done in a few minutes"

"Hmm~ I don't deserve this Kazu…or you looking after me" His father groaned as he lent against the door frame, Kazuhiko offering him a smile as he replied friendly

"It's no trouble, Tou-san…and if I don't who will?" His father frowned as he moved to turn on the coffee machine, leaning against the cabinet as he countered

"You're young Kazu, you should be spending your time chasing after girls and playing around with your friends not helping look after this place and me"

"Its no problem…Most girls at my school think guys are perverts or are fawning after the Prince of the school" Kazuhiko replied, slipping an omelette onto a plate before holding it out to his father who accepted it as he spoke

"Thanks… That is annoying but I'm sure there must be a girl that you'd like to go out with?"

"Not really… The most desirable girls are also seen as idols of the school so they are probably superficial bimbos or so high maintenance that no one could satisfy there whims. The rest of the school would try and kill me just for attempt to date one of them anyway." Kazuhiko answered, his father's eyes widening in surprise at how jaded his son seemed to be as he sighed

"If I knew that was what your school was like I would have let you go somewhere else"

"It's too late now so don't worry about it Tou-san…" Kazuhiko replied, turning off the heat and slipping his own omelette onto a plate as he sat down and added

"I'll find someone eventually and rather it not interfere with my studies at the moment" Kazuhiko's father seemed to accept that as he sat down opposite his son with his cup of coffee and breakfast, humming in appreciation and delight as he ate the omelette.

A peaceful silence settled between the two as they continued eating, Kazuhiko's father turning his attention to a newspaper while Kazuhiko tried to think up a secluded place he could train with his powers as Metatron spoke up **{Maybe we can use the small grove of trees behind your house}**

**[That would work especially if we set up a barrier that'd hide what we are doing]** Albion added as an afterthought as Kazuhiko asked

_'Won't she think something's up if I disappear inside a barrier?'_

**[Nah…I'll set it up so it gives off your energy as it is now while blocking anything inside. That way you can do what you want inside and she'll think your just standing around outside]**

**{The other way is to remove you [Evil Pieces] and that would be messy given how embedded they are in your body…. Also it would label you as a Stray Devil and then you would be attacked by all supernatural beings}** Metatron added, making Kazuhiko wince at the idea as he mentally asked

_'I think I'll try the barrier then…Can it seal off the [Evil Pieces] so that they don't give off anything more then what I am now?'_

**[That was the idea of the barrier…It'll just make you seem like a normal devil from range and block the excess demonic energy while also completely blocking energy from your Angel and Dragon sides] **Albion explained, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding.

…

Kazuhiko stretched his arms above his head as he walked amongst the trees that were at the back of his house, his father had been happy that he was spending some time for himself and had even offered to clean up after breakfast for him.

**{I think this should be far enough}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko looking around to see no one as he mentally asked

_'Are you sure?'_

**[Yeah looks alright here. Now, grab a stick and I'll help you with drawing out this barrier circle]** Albion answered seriously, Kazuhiko complying and drawing a three metre wide circle with magic symbols on the inside edge of it as Albion explained the unasked question

**[Those runes are Dragon Runes…They are practically a lost magic seeing as Dragons aren't widely seen by people nowadays] **Kazuhiko looked around once he'd finished, partly expecting someone to jump out as the thin white shield rose around him before finally connecting above his head in a dome.

**[And we're safe]** Albion spoke, Kazuhiko releasing a breathe he didn't realise he was holding as he looked around to make sure as Metatron added

**{Don't worry, Kazu-kun. We're far enough from Kuoh that Gremory can't sense us either way now}**

Kazuhiko stretched his muscles where he stood, wondering what sort of training he would go through today as Albion spoke up with a smirk **[Now lets get with activating my power. Now focus all your strength onto your back and when you feel it build to its limit release it out of your back… It'll probably help if you close your eyes]**

"Alright" Kazuhiko spoke as he closed his eyes in the centre of the clearing, his face set in concentration as he tried to get a grip on his power. It took him a few minutes of focus before white metal like bones sprouted from his back, cyan coloured energy flowing into forming large rectangular feathers to finish making up his wings before Albion nodding in approval as he explained

**[Good. Now the main ability of [Divine Dividing] is to half the opponent's strength and then adds it to your own every ten seconds. It only starts after you make contact with them and only targets one person at a time and the wings will release energy once you hit the limit your body can hold at the time always keeping you at your top limit of power. Also because they're wings you can fly extremely fast once you have gotten use to it or I can do it for you]**

Kazuhiko looked over the Sacred Gear on his back with amazement, taking a moment to try and move the wings only for them to remain stationary as he frowned only for Albion to speak up

**[Don't worry about flying for now, Kazu… Now to dismiss them just think about turning the power off]**

Kazuhiko stared at his wings as he focused on the direction Albion had given him, his wings disappearing in a pulse of light as he sighed in relief as Metatron spoke up

**{Good job, Kazu-kun…Now [Heavenly Judgement] is a little different to activate so I'll teach you about it properly later on but I guess we should see what sort of wings you have}**

Kazuhiko nodded in understanding, glad that he at least had Albion's power at hand if he got into trouble as Metatron continued **{The easiest way to release them is to focus on your shoulder blades and the muscles around there where they are held}**

Kazuhiko closed his eyes as he tried to focus on moving nonexistent wings on his back, trying to picture how they would and should move as he grimaced as feeling something move underneath the skin. It took him about an hour before a numb ripping sound reached his ears, his eyes opening to at feeling the added weight there unlike when [Divine Dividing] was there.

Looking back he looked shocked at the three sets of wings he had, the first drawing his attention was a pair of white feathered Angel wings which were the top pair on his back. The second set was pure white and scaly dragon wings which seemed big enough for him to fly with just them if he wished and knew how to. The last set was his Devil wings which matched the size of his Angel wings.

**[That's a good sign…I had heard of Fallen Angel/ Devil Hybrids that only had one wing of each side]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko intrigued as he made the wings on his left side twitch as he tried to focus on moving them, taking him a few attempts before they moved in a proper flap.

**{Yes…It means we can fully hide you as a Devil by just releasing there wings around Gremory and her group}** Metatron added, Kazuhiko nodding as he took a minute to fold his wings behind his back before they disappeared inside.

"Phew… That was harder then I thought it would be" Kazuhiko commented as he wiped his forehead, Metatron and Albion chuckling as the former spoke

**{It gets easier once you become use to your additional muscles for them}**

…

Kazuhiko hummed happily as he stood in the shower, his training with the two spirits had gotten harder once they got onto training with his magic. Devil Magic was rather easy once he got the imagination right and it turned out that fire and thunder magic was his speciality due to Albion's influence and his own dragon side while Angel magic was a bit more difficult due to it being more rigid in terms to focusing light energy to form. Metatron had said that too much light energy in a spell may cause it to self destruct before it could be used while demonic energy just amped up the power of the spell if too much was used.

The rest of the training had been physical so he could improve his stamina, press ups, dashes and jogging around the town was the most of it as he didn't have the means to do much more. Albion had told Kazuhiko, he would be teaching him some martial arts so he could do more then just fire magic at opponents and he knew Metatron was going to be training him with [Heavenly Judgement] so he would understand why she didn't want him activating while in a Devil's Territory.

Getting out of the shower, Kazuhiko started to dry himself off as he heard his stomach grumble, glad that his father had gotten takeout for the both of them before retiring for an early night.

Once he was dry he pulled on a pair of pair of pyjama bottoms and a blue tank top as he left the towel to rest on his wet hair, leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen to see several boxes of Chinese food left out as Kazuhiko smiled as he spoke to himself "Tou-san certainly knows the best places…"

**[You certainly deserve it after everything you had to take in today]** Albion spoke up with a smile as Metatron added with a nod

**{True, you'll need to eat more as well with all the additional exercise you're planning to do}**

Kazuhiko nodded as he grabbed some of the boxes before moving to the living room to relax.

…

Kazuhiko panted as he sat across from Albion inside his mindscape, the former covered in bruises as the latter chuckled **[We've got a way to go with this part but you can certainly throw a punch]**

"How do you know about martial arts, Albion?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Albion smiling as he looked in the distance and spoke

**[One of my previous hosts was a proficient Martial Artist. I learnt a bit from watching him and figured it would help you… It was a shame he never activated my power in his lifetime but the guy could take out a dozen people on his own]**

**{I guess it's my turn to teach Kazu-kun then}** Metatron spoke with a smile from where she sat off at the side of the park they were practicing. Neither had taken any real notice to the similarities to the park Kazuhiko had died in and there was no plan for it to be brought up by the two spirits as Kazuhiko asked

"Why's this place keep changing?"

**[This place isn't, it's just a lot larger then you realise…and we have been choosing where we meet in here.]** Albion explained, Metatron helping Kazuhiko up as she added

**{Really this place can change to whatever you like it to be or we can change it to show you something special}**

"Wow…" Kazuhiko spoke, turning his attention from his surroundings to Metatron as she returned to there original topic

**{Now don't worry, I won't try and push you as hard as Albion does…Now sit down at the table and I'll start to explain about it}**

"Yes Metatron" Kazuhiko replied as he got back to his feet before heading to the small table and taking a seat on one of the chairs while Metatron took the other as she started to explain

**{[Heavenly Judgement] is a Sacred Gear which contains Holy weapons based on the Angels of Heaven… Each one is only a copy of there original as there users still hold the originals and most are locked so you don't hurt yourself at the moment}** Kazuhiko looked shocked at Metatron who calmly smiled as she continued

**{What you can use at the moment is [Ramiel] and [Sandalphon] and that is due to your affinity with Albion's power, also you have access to [Sachiel], [Shamshel] and [Israfel]}**

"How many weapons are there…?" Kazuhiko asked, Metatron quickly replying with a smile

**{You don't have to worry about that just focus on those you have available to you and don't worry I'll teach you how to use them}**

"Which one are we going to start with first?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Metatron thinking for a few moments before speaking

**{Let's start with [Sachiel]…}** A bright white glow covered both her hands, fading after a few moments to reveal black grip dark green tonfa held in each hand, a spike protruding from both flat ends of the main pole which glowed neon pink for a moment before a spike shot out about a foot before recoiling.

"[Sachiel]!" Kazuhiko called, an identical pair of tonfa forming in his own hands as Metatron started her lesson.

…

The next morning saw Kazuhiko walking to school, his eyes flittering amongst the crowd of fellow students as a soft yawn left his lips from his early morning training routine he'd started today along with the extensive training with Metatron and Albion.

"Tired, Kazu?" A friendly male voice asked making Kazuhiko turn to see a calculating smirk of his light brown haired friend, his large round glasses covering his dark eyes.

"A little, Kensuke… Had some trouble sleeping" Kazuhiko answered, rubbing what remaining sleep was in his eyes before they turned there gaze to look at the groups of girls as Kensuke asked

"Anything interesting happen over the weekend…?"

"Not really" Kazuhiko replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Kensuke frowning slightly as he spoke

"Shame… You could've come with me to that Con, there were some hot babes cosplaying there" Kensuke gave Kazuhiko a grin which only made him roll his eyes as he replied

"Well I'll see most of them given that camera's usually glued to your hands" Kensuke scratched his head sheepishly as they stepped onto the school grounds and finding a taller short black haired young man approach them with a smile, only wearing the shirt and slacks of his school uniform, the former open to reveal a black muscle shirt underneath.

"Mornin' guys" He spoke with a smile as Kazuhiko and Kensuke approached as he added

"Guess who got a girlfriend?"

"We know" Kazuhiko and Kensuke replied in sync, making there friend look confused as the two shared a smile before Kensuke explained

"Kazu had a talk with the Horaki-san to help you, Takeshi… I mean it was obvious to everyone that you fancied each other." Takeshi's mouth dropped open in surprise as he turned to look at Kazuhiko who nodded as he added

"Yeah…You both were too worried about getting rejected by each other so I helped out"

"Wait you mean that the note that was in my shoe locker was from you and not her?" Takeshi asked, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head as he sighed

"It was from her just I had a hand in writing it to help you two get together"

Takeshi grinned as he pulled Kazuhiko into a headlock, ruffling his hair playfully as he spoke "Thanks man… Now we just have to help Kensuke and you get girlfriends"

"Where is she anyway?" Kensuke asked curiously, Takeshi loosening his hold on Kazuhiko as he answered with a smirk

"She's talking with some of the other girls... Probably about the date we had this weekend"

"We better get to class…it'll start soon" Kazuhiko spoke up, Takeshi and Kensuke nodding as the trio made there way inside the main building.

…

Kazuhiko, Kensuke and Takeshi shared a laugh as they sit on the roof of the school, eating there lunch as the latter grinned "Come on, Kensuke here admitted he liked Abe-sempai so you should at least tell us who you fancy right, Kazuhiko?"

Kazuhiko looked at his two friends with an annoyed smile as he replied "I don't fancy anyone here… and if I did want to go out with one of the idols it'd probably be Shinra-sempai"

"EH? You would go out with the strict Vice President of the Student Council?" Takeshi asked shocked, Kazuhiko nodding sheepishly as he explained

"Well she's smart, responsible and I think she would enjoy letting her hair down on occasion plus you gonna admit she is pretty hot"

"Gonna admit your right there, her body is amazing" Kensuke added with a lecherous smirk as Takeshi nodded in agreement as he replied

"Damn, I didn't think you would be for the stoic type, Kazuhiko..."

**[You know she's a devil right?]** Albion spoke up, Metatron smiling as she replied

**{Shush, Albion, she does seem like a trustworthy sort}** Kazuhiko smiled sheepishly at his two friends as he added

"I kinda just think that it would be nice to see her acting like a normal girl rather then the stoic visage she puts on…I mean can you image what she'd look like with a blush" The two boys thought about it for a moment before there faces turned red as they nodded

"That would be rather cute…"

"Damn… I didn't think about it like that"

Kensuke and Takeshi spoke, Kazuhiko blushing himself for a moment before frowning at feeling a demonic aura nearby. Turning he couldn't see anyone watching them, his two friends none the wiser as Albion spoke up

**[I think that was the Neko girl]**

_'Neko girl…?'_ Kazuhiko thought in confusion, moving to sit down and continue his lunch as Metatron answered

**{He means Koneko Toujou…She's one of Gremory's servants}**

_'So she is keeping tabs on me now then?'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked annoyed, Albion shrugging as he replied

**[Its kinda hard for her not to watch you here, just be glad that none of her servants are in your class otherwise you'd be stuck with it all day… We'll properly find out when we leave today if it's beyond just a regular check up]**

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Takeshi asked with a smirk, Kazuhiko blinking surprised as he asked

"Wha?"

"When are you going to ask Shinra-sempai out, Kazuhiko?" Kensuke asked with a teasing look as Kazuhiko blushed as he shook he head and answered

"I'm not…It'd cause too much hassle here and last thing I need is some of her fans trying to do something to stop me"

"That's bull, you're better then half the guys in our year…although that's not saying much when there's the perverted trio about" Takeshi spoke with a frown as Kensuke nodding as he added

"Yeah, you've been respectful to all of the girls here…and you've not judged anyone on there looks"

"Well doesn't mean that I'm unaffected by feminine charm, I just avoid going gaga over them" Kazuhiko replied with a shrug.

…

When school ended that day, Kazuhiko had decided to wander around shopping district of the town. Takeshi had made plans with his girlfriend and Kensuke was eager to play some new game he got over the weekend.

**{There's some familiar aura nearby}**

Kazuhiko's eyes shifted around at hearing Metatron's words, glancing into the window of an old antique shop to see something that caught his eye. The something in question was a styled after a western long sword which was a pure white in colour with royal blue lining on both edges which looked to be sharp. The sword's hilt was royal blue with silver ribbon wrapped around it in crosses, there was no guard and the grip was a hand and a half long. The scabbard for the sword was resting underneath it and was a pure white in colour with a thick royal blue line running down the middle of its length.

_'That feels awfully familiar to me, Albion'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as he arched an eyebrow, Albion's twitching in annoyance as he growled angrily

**[Some bastard used my fang for a sword. Get in there and claim it back, Kazuhiko]**

_'How can your fang get used to make a sword if you were sealed inside [Divine Dividing]?'_ Kazuhiko thought, Metatron speaking up to answer

**{Only his soul was sealed into the Sacred Gear, his body was destroyed from the battle which led up to it so anyone could pick it up from the remains}**

Kazuhiko moved to enter the shop, the chiming of a single bell alerting anyone inside the dusty shop of his entrance as he looked around. The shop was filled with random items from old furniture to ceramic pots and vases which were placed randomly against the walls along with a long table in the middle of the shop which had smaller items littered atop of it.

Sat at the counter near the back of the room and hunched over a laptop was a young woman with orange hair that was held in long plaits at the back of her head. Her eyes were obscured by the light from the laptop reflecting off the large circular framed glasses she was wearing. She wore a cream coloured dress which had long sleeves and didn't show off much of her slightly pale skin but still showed off a fair bit of her curvy figure.

Taking a few steps closer to the young woman, he realised she was too focused on what she was doing on her laptop to notice him as he spoke "Excuse me, how much is the sword in the window?"

The young woman jumped in her seat as she looked up at him, her eyes still hidden by the light as she smiled intrigued as she asked "What are you doing here, handsome?"

"The sword in the window… How much?" Kazuhiko asked with a blush on his cheeks, her smile grew as she pushed down the top of her laptop as she walked around the counter as she looked him over before answering

"Well for you… I guess I can let you have it for free if you help me with some of my…work…" Kazuhiko didn't like the way she said work but figured that as long as he got Albion's fang he could go through it.

"What sort of work?" Kazuhiko asked cautiously as he looked at the young woman who grinned as she turned back to her counter as she explained

"Well… I'm an inventor… Oh, name's Matsu by the way handsome…and I'm in need of someone to gather some materials for me and I'm sure with your talents you'd be able to do it"

"I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko…and what do you mean by talents?" Kazuhiko asked nervously, Matsu smirking as she sauntered towards him and ran a finger along his jaw line, making him blush as she answered

"I mean the fact you're a one of a kind hybrid and add to that the two Sacred Gears you have. Your master must be ecstatic over turning you in there servant"

"I don't have a master… unless you count the one who left me after reviving me and how do you know that?" Kazuhiko replied angrily, Matsu looking surprised for a moment before smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and made him blush darker despite the scowl on his face as she whispered huskily

"Well that's makes things even better for us…No third party interfering in on our little deal just yet. This shop has a barrier which blocks every sort of energy from escaping which means even if you use those extra powers they won't sense it here… I'm the granddaughter of Greek God of the Forge, Hephaestus. Oh and to sweeten the deal I'll let you train with your full powers here as long as I can study you and your powers"

**{That would prevent us from having to head out into the forest every evening}** Metatron added in approval before Albion whistled in surprise

**[Damn… No wonder she's got such a unique barrier up, let alone can sense what you really are. She'll probably end up making something helpful for you, Kazu]**

Kazuhiko mentally nodded in understanding at Albion's point before speaking "I accept…but only if I can test out that sword while I'm doing your jobs"

"That's great!" Matsu grinned as she hugged Kazuhiko tightly for a moment before moving to take the sword and its sheath from out of the display. The open sign flicked over and locking the door was all done with a flick of her wrist as she headed back to him and sheathed the blade, handing it to Kazuhiko as she added

"This is White-Fang; it was created using a fang from the [Heavenly Dragon], Albion, centuries ago by my father, although it wasn't made for any real reason" Kazuhiko took hold of the sword, feeling a tingling in his fingers from just holding it as Albion sighed

**[It's nice to have a part of me back]**

"Now… if you'll follow me, Kazu-tan, I'll show you the area you can train in" Matsu spoke with an eager smile as she pulled him by his free hand behind the counter. Easily scooping up her laptop, Matsu moved into a hidden room that was behind a tapestry which lead to a set of stairs going downwards. The walls had glowing orange runes which Kazuhiko didn't recognise and radiated foreign magic power.

**{That is ancient Greek, Kazu-kun, not many people use it but it still has great power for Greek Deities}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko paying more attention to them as he was pulled along.

After going down two floors there was a single doorway before them, Matsu pulling him in as she spoke again "Now…This place is strong enough to block most Maou level attacks so don't worry about destroying anything… Also feel free to ask for anything you might need and I mean anything"

Kazuhiko gulped at Matsu's perverted grin, catching onto what she meant as Matsu's glasses shone from the new overhead light which illuminated the large laboratory they were standing in, various experiments sat in various states of completion around the large warehouse sized room. Near the back was a large empty area which he instantly recognised as being big enough for him to practice in as Matsu added

"What we'll do first though is see what you need to improve… I'd hate to send a cute guy like you off on a dangerous mission" Kazuhiko blushed as he nodded in agreement as Matsu moved to an empty table and started to cast a magic circle on the top of it as she added

"Onto the table… This magic circle will allow me to assess your natural level and what skills you're developing like an RPG game" Kazuhiko nodded in understanding and slightly surprised as he moved to sit down on the table only for Matsu to push him down onto his back before a second magic circle formed atop of him. A third formed at one end of the table while another formed atop of Matsu's hand as she started the third magic circle to move over Kazuhiko like it was scanning him.

Matsu nodded to herself with a small smile as she read over the details that her scan had given her. Kazuhiko had enough skill to use both his Sacred Gears but he would need to practice pushing his tougher body to the point that it would grow stronger alongside with learning how to use his magic.

"Have you thought of a magic style yet?" Matsu asked, glancing up to see Kazuhiko staring at the ceiling as he replied

"I was thinking of taking the seven flames of the sky from Katekyo Hitman Reborn" Matsu grinned knowingly, aware of what style Kazuhiko was talking about as she looked over the details before her again as she added

"Well I'll teach you how to make illusions and barriers to help with those… What about your Holy magic?"

"I'll probably make it into a flame itself with its own property once I figure it out otherwise I'll just come up with some attacks for it… Can I get up now?" Kazuhiko replied, turning his gaze onto Matsu who hummed for a moment before nodding as she replied

"Yeah… Just give me a moment to mark this all down and then I'll start teaching you magic for today as I'll be building the machinery to help your physical training while you're at school and tomorrow will be physical training and we'll switch what we work on after school each day…"

**[That sounds like a good plan]** Albion spoke aloud, Kazuhiko nodding as he stood up and wandered over to her as Metatron added

**{The weekends will be best for resting as while a couple hours after school will be thought of as a job anything more would make the devils suspicious about you, Kazu-kun}**

"They're right… If your Master doesn't know about all this it's best to not draw there attention by coming here more then needed. Plus it would look odd if you didn't spent time for yourself" Matsu explained as she moved to type in the details from the magic circle on her computer as she added

"Are there any colours you prefer?"

"White and blue I guess" Kazuhiko answered confused, Matsu smirking as she answered his unspoken question

"You'll need your own set of clothes for working for me and some of my jobs get dangerous so it'll be able to protect you…There. Now let's get starting with your training for the day but first let me put some gravity seals on you so the training will have more of an effect on you"

…

Kazuhiko yawned as he returned home after training, the evening sun in the sky. Matsu had taught him the basics for making illusions by fooling the five senses or in most supernatural beings cases six, the sixth being aura sensing. It had taken him a while to create a good enough illusion but it still couldn't fool Matsu. The barrier training had consisted of her having one of her robots shooting bullets at him and him having to stop them with a magic barrier which he seemed to quickly get when under live fire.

_'I can't believe how much she put me through today'_ He thought to himself while noticing his father's shoes were at the doorway as he pulled his own off, the weighted seals making his movement more sluggish as his body still adjusted to them.

**[It's good to get use to training plus this will help you in the long run, especially with the seals strengthening your body as well]** Albion spoke up, Metatron frowning slightly as she countered

**{I can't believe she was using live bullets against you, Kazu-kun… Matsu-san seems eager to get you stronger for some reason other then to help you}**

**[I agree with that. She seems rather focused on her computer while you were training with your barriers]** Albion added seriously, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he mentally replied

_'Yeah… But she did offer to train me as long as I do jobs for her and keep White-Fang'_

Stepping into the kitchen, Kazuhiko caught his father just about to stick a ready meal into the microwave, freezing as he noticed his son's frown as he spoke "Tou-san… You know how bad those are, just give me a minute and I'll cook something"

"I'd have thought you would have already eaten, Kazu?" He replied as Kazuhiko scratched his head sheepishly as he answered

"I ended up forgetting about it while I was out at the arcade" His father chuckled as he leant back against the cabinet, Kazuhiko joining in before the elder spoke

"Looks like we both could learn to look after ourselves better"

"Speak for yourself, Tou-san, at least I know how to use an oven" Kazuhiko replied in a joking tone as his father chuckled embarrassed as he watched his son gather a few ingredients for a quick meal before a thought came to mind as they chatted about random things. After the light meal, Kazuhiko headed for his room to make a start on his homework before turning in for the night and wonder what sort of jobs Matsu would have him on in the future.

…

Author's Notes

Hope you enjoy it and so far. As for Kazuhiko's magic I figured he would be more of a Technique type so having something as diverse as the Vongola Flames would work with him, I am thinking of adding a few other flames into the mix but I haven't had any ideas on them yet. Also White-Fang is meant more as a substitute so he has a weapon while not being able to use [Heavenly Judgement], which at the moment has weapons based off of the Evangelion Angels, or his Light Magic. With Matsu, who's from Sekirei if anyone didn't know, I figured she would be a fun person to have against Kazuhiko and put some fun into things and I didn't want Azazel to find out about Kazuhiko till later on.

Anyway please review as I'm looking forwards to see what people think of this idea.


	2. The First Mission and the Dragoness

Thanks to everyone who followed/ Favorited and Reviewed this, I'm open to other ideas from people in regards to this as I still have a few gaps in how Kazuhiko and the ORC will interact aside from the obvious rage Kazuhiko will go off on when he first meets Rias.

**enigma95:** With Ddraig and Vali, I intend for them to get along like Vali and Albion did. As for the harem I haven't thought of who I'm including for the moment aside from Matsu, Asia and Kalawarner.

**Fahad09:** I will admit I don't hate Rias but she just doesn't have a good backstory or anything interesting that holds my attention. Also when you take into account everything she does just in the Asia arc you can tell she's mostly stringing Ise along to get him to be obedient and even letting him and Asia die so she could revive them without any complaint and I think she's too confident in her own power like Riser is and leaves Ise to fend for himself till he gets attacked again and who knows the gap between both attacks.

Truthfully I don't like writing characters who fit in with those three myself so for most of this fic I will probably bash them and how thy act overall. As for Kazuhiko he's more angry at Rias letting him die rather then come talk to him and convince him herself and that he's now her slave against his will over the fact he's a devil.

Also I'm going to try and give Kazuhiko a learning curve in regards to his powers although it will be rather steep as he wants to be able to hold his own against the other devils and Fallen in the area so he can't be forced into anything he doesn't want to. As for his Angel side and Metatron powers, they won't be used unless Kazuhiko is sure he's not going to get found out about them until some point in the future.

**s-mayumi: **I'll see what I can do to add those three in and have one or two ideas how I might be able to do it later on.

...

"" - Speech

"" \- Distorted

_'' - Thought_

**[] - Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

...

A few days later saw Kazuhiko on his bicycle as he cycled through the streets, a messenger bag on his back as he wondered what Matsu wanted him to deliver as he had only seen a small brown cardboard box before it was slipped into the bag he had on with a sly smile and an "Enjoy yourself, Kazu-tan". Training had been hellish as Matsu had insisted on training him to gain speed and stamina so he could fight for longer and between that and Metatron and Albion's training, Kazuhiko was feeling tired even with the recovery potion that he'd been given by Matsu.

**[I wonder what Matsu meant by that]** Albion thought, Kazuhiko making a turn as he followed Matsu's directions before starting to slow down as he mentally replied

_'I'm not sure…but I bet she's expecting something to happen'_

Getting off his bike, Kazuhiko looked around the normal suburban street as he propped it against the white metal fence, using a bike lock to secure it to the fence as Metatron spoke up **{This looks like the right address…I was expecting something noticeable by now but there doesn't seem like there's anything special here}**

Walking up to the ordinary looking house, Kazuhiko looked about in curiosity as he pulled the cardboard box out of his messenger bag before he knocked on the door a couple of times before looking behind him, swearing he could see a head of white hair duck into a bush as he waited. The door opened a moment after, Kazuhiko turning at hearing a sexy female voice ask "Yes?"

Kauhiko's eyes widened in shock as his mouth moved incoherently as he looked upon the sexy athletic five foot ten young woman standing at the door. She dressed in a pair of small cotton shorts and a towel draped over her shoulders which just about reached her ample breasts. Her hip length wavy powder blue hair was still wet down her back and her amethyst coloured eyes twinkled with playfulness at noticing his stare before speaking in a sultry tone "Oh my… Matsu didn't lie when she said you are a cute guy…"

Kazuhiko blinked as he returned to his senses, his face a bright red as he scratched the back of his head with one hand as she continued "Well then, come inside before we start the neighbors' tongues a wagging"

Kazuhiko entered the house, brushing against the woman's chest as she turned sideways before closing the door behind him as she asked "Its Kazu-kun isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kazuhiko spoke nervously, trying to avoid looking back as she guided him into a living room before heading off down the hall as she called

"I'm just going to change into something more appropriate, Kazu-kun so just relax in there"

**[I should have expected this]** Albion spoke with a groan, Metatron frowning as she muttered

**{Why would Matsu send you here Kazu-kun?}**

Kazuhiko took a seat on the long sofa as he set the cardboard box on the coffee table before him as he glanced around. The room looked like any typical living room if not a bit spartan in appearance.

The young woman walked back into the room after five minutes, dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, high heeled boots and a white blouse that was a size to small and tied in a large knot to show off her chest, a bright smile forming on her face as she spotted the box Kazuhiko had brought before she moved to sit down next to him as she introduced herself "I'm Misaki Balam… Matsu said that she had an assistant who would help me with a job I'm working on"

"What has Matsu told you?" Kazuhiko asked, frowning softly as he looked at her. Misaki tittered playfully into her hand, resting the other on his cheek and making him blush as she answered

"Well aside from you being cute… She said you were looking to get stronger and had asked her for training in exchange for working for her and that's all"

Kazuhiko silently sighed in relief as he relaxed, glad that Matsu was going to keep his secret from her friends as Misaki continued "I guess I should explain the job I need your help for then, alright?"

Kazuhiko nodded in agreement as Misaki started to explain "Over the last month I've been hunting down a ring of slave traders run by goblins which have been moving around Japan and I've managed to find out where they will have there auction this evening but I can't just show up otherwise they'll all panic so I need you to act as if you are there to sell me tonight"

Kazuhiko's face was set in a stern expression as he thought it over before nodding as he spoke "I'll happily help, Balam-san"

"Please just call me Misaki, Kazu-kun" Misaki spoke with a smile, taking the box from the table as she added

"If you go to Matsu's at eight then she and I will be ready to start it. Also she said that your outfit will be ready by then so no one will know that it's you…Ok?" Kazuhiko nodded as he stood up, Misaki patting his shoulder as she thanked him before he headed back to Matsu's shop to see if he needed to do anything else today aside from his training.

…

Matsu smirked as she looked over the armoured clothes that she had made for Kazuhiko, who was now wearing them. They consisted of a blue short sleeved shirt underneath a pure white hip length jacket which had a hood and a thick band of silver chainmail running from atop his shoulders to the cuffs. Black skinny jeans were on his legs with metal plating covering both outer sides of his thighs while knee high black boots which had a metal plate covering the shin. The finishing touches was a pair of white fingerless leather gloves which had a metal covering his knuckles and fingers in the form of claws and a silver metal dragon face mask which had blue lens over the eyes, which was set on the desk next to her.

"These look amazing, Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke as he looked them over, Matsu grinning as she started to explain

"The metal plates are made from Mithril which will stand up to most weak level attacks. The rest of the clothes have magical enhancements which even a Devil would be surprised about and the mask has a couple different settings to help you, Infrared, X-ray, voice distorter… I'll even be able to put maps up for you as well if need be" Kazuhiko couldn't help but whistle in awe as he took a few test punches and kicks in them, glad that they didn't seem to restrict his movement as he asked Misaki embarrassed

"Do you have to wear something like that for this?" Misaki was dressed in a white string bikini with tan open toe sandals, a silver choker around her neck along with manacles on the desk next to her which would be attached to her wrists and ankles. She was leaning on a desk next to a large guitar case which he had seen held a broadsword which she fought with. Misaki giggled as she crossed her arms under her bust

"How do you think they'll react if I show up in my normal clothes, Kazu-kun?"

"But you could get seriously hurt if one of them hits you" Kazuhiko countered, Misaki smiling as she and Matsu both shared a look before the latter spoke

"Don't worry, Kazu-tan… Misaki knows how to look after herself plus Balam Devils have Super Strength"

"Still it is sweet for you to worry about me" Misaki spoke with a caring smile as Kazuhiko sighed silently as he turned his reddening face from them before Matsu added

"Don't use your Sacred Gears or anything you shouldn't Kazu-tan… You would get easily found out if you start using them"

"So, only White-Fang and flames…?" Kazuhiko asked, getting a nod from Matsu while Misaki smiled amused as she spoke

"Well let's talk over the plan again just to be sure we know what'll happen"

…

Kazuhiko mentally grumbled as he walked towards the abandoned warehouse, mask covering his face and hood hiding his hair. Misaki's guitar case was slung over his left shoulder while White-Fang was held in his right hand while his left was occupied by a long silver chain which ran up to Misaki's choker, her restraints restricting her hands and feet as they noticed a goblin standing outside with a large axe in one hand.

Its dark eyes looked up to meet the lens of Kazuhiko's mask before leering over Misaki with a perverted grin as he asked "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to sell this half-breed… She's been giving me trouble ever since I got her" Kazuhiko spoke with an even tone, glad the mask hid his face as the goblin look impressed as he replied

"Alright… Just head inside and head towards the stage and tell 'em, Agi let you in"

"Thanks" Kazuhiko spoke, tugging on the chain to get Misaki to follow him as they entered and she moved closer to his back as she whispered

"Good work, Kazu-kun" Kazuhiko gave her a small nod as he looked around, noticing numerous people of different races before spotting a pair of goblins standing near the front. Heading towards them, Misaki stuck close as people moved out of the way while leering and grinning perversely at her.

"Who let you in?" The dark green goblin asked with a screech, his eyes flickering over to Misaki as Kazuhiko answered

"Agi let me in. I want to sell her and maybe buy a new one"

"Really…?" The brown goblin asked shocked, sharing a look with his friend as Kazuhiko growled

"Are you going to buy her or not?"

"Yeah, yeah" The dark green goblin spoke with a nervous yet lust filled grin as he looked over Misaki, Kazuhiko letting go of the chain as he pushed her forwards and making her stand on the stage where he noticed several cages with young women sitting in with horror filled looks as he frowned.

"Well she certainly got the figure to please any guy…" The brown goblin spoke approvingly, Kazuhiko glancing to Misaki to see her give him a slow nod which he responded in kind.

Misaki easily broke her manacles before yanking her choker off, Kazuhiko throwing her guitar case to her before slamming the hilt of his own sword into the throat of the brown goblin as he unsheathed his sword before turning to the dark green one and slicing it head off with the blade before bringing it down to decapitate the brown one as Misaki fought off several other goblins on stage as everyone else panicked.

Most ran while a few charged or attacked Kazuhiko, who blocked an axe with his sword before it glowed in a pale blue light and easily carved its way through the weapon as Albion spoke up **[That was a move I made called Divider… It uses a fair bit of magic power to split whatever you hit and like my Gear it absorbs some of its strength until you sheathe it again. Best not to use it to often otherwise you'll tire yourself out]**

_'That's a cool move, thanks Albion'_ Kazuhiko thought as he ignited his blade with [Sky Flames] and swung it at another goblin that had jumped at him with a war hammer.

Misaki easily swung her broadsword through a male Fallen Angel and the light spear he had held before kicking a goblin into the crowd which soon got immolated by Kazuhiko's [Storm Flames] while he held the scabbard in his right hand, [Lightning Flames] dancing along it to make it as strong as the sword he was holding as he mentally thanked Metatron for the sword training.

The last of the crowd and Goblins fell easily at the pair's weapons as Kazuhiko finished cutting down the last of the Goblins before sheathing his sword and letting it disappear in a pulse of white light as he jumped up onto the stage to see Misaki grinning while leaning on her broadsword which was stabbed into the stage as she spoke "That was pretty good for your first time in a fight, Kazu-kun"

"Thanks… I've had a good chunk of training from my Gears' spirits" Kazuhiko replied after looking about and pulling his mask off and slipping it into one of his pockets, Misaki smiling as she turned to the cages as she declared

"Ladies, its time for you to go back home" With that Misaki started to pull open the cages with brute strength while Kazuhiko used [Storm Flames] to disintegrate the locks of the remaining cages and helped the supernatural young women out.

The last cage he opened had a bronze skinned young woman, about his height and age, sitting inside of it. Her chestnut brown eyes holding fear despite the crimson blush that covered her cheeks. Her curly hair was mostly royal blue, light blue in the cheek length fringe which parted around her eyes, and reached down to her ample chest which was wrapped in some sort of leather corset style one piece swimsuit that only seemed to try and show them off, long white gloves covered her arms and white stockings covered her legs. Something with the air around her made him think she was a princess as Kazuhiko knelt before her and offered her a hand.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you" He started in a calming tone, seeing she was becoming more embarrassed by the second as Kazuhiko's own blush intensified. It took her a few moments before she reached out and accepted it before fully leaving the cage she'd been held in with Kazuhiko's help. Her legs wobbled from being in the cage too long and she nearly fell if it wasn't for Kazuhiko wrapping an arm around her waist to support her, her cheeks darkening in colour as her free arm moved to cover her breasts as best as possible as she spoke embarrassed

"Th-Thank you…I will be fine now" She slowly pushed away from Kazuhiko standing shakily as she cast a intrigued look over him for a few moments before jumping as Misaki asked

"How are you doing?" Kazuhiko noticed her smirking amused before the redhead replied

"I-I shall be fine…M-May I know the names of my saviours?"

"Well I'm Balam Misaki and that young man is Yuuki Kazuhiko" Misaki answered with a relaxed smile as Kazuhiko felt uneasy as the bluenette looked him over with a blush again before offering a curtsey as she spoke

"Thank you Balam-san, Yuuki-san…"

"Don't worry about it… I'm just glad that you don't have to be treated like a slave now" Kazuhiko replied with a light smile as he scratched the back of his head as Misaki nodded in agreement

"We're just doing what is right…anyway I wouldn't be able to do any of this without Kazu-kun here" Misaki looped an arm around the brunet playfully; noticing amused the slightly jealous look from the bluenette as she asked

"What's your name, Hime-chan? Your knight should at the very least know that" Playfully swatting Kazuhiko on the bottom she moved back so the two young adults would be able to have a semi-private conversation while Misaki looked around for anything either of them had missed.

"My name is Seraphina" She spoke nervously before kissing him gently on the cheek while caressing the other one, Kazuhiko blushing as she added with an hidden eager tone, that he missed

"I hope we can meet again in the future, Yuuki-san" Kazuhiko nodded with a smile as Seraphina took a step back from him, flicking her wrist and making a dark red magic circle appear under her feet which shone brightly before sending her back to her home. Kazuhiko released a breathe he'd not realised he'd been holding as his body relaxed, turning his gaze to the amused Misaki, who asked

"So what you think of her?"

"Don't… I get enough from Matsu-san" Kazuhiko grumbled, his eyes narrowing as he took a sniff of the air as he muttered

"There's something weird here" Kazuhiko took another sniff, picking up some sort of mixture of blood and perfume as he started to walk back over to the stage as Albion spoke up

**[I'm picking up a barely there aura of a Fallen somewhere underground. I would say it's just a lingering aura from a dead Fallen if it wasn't for the fresh blood you can smell]**

"What do you mean…?" Misaki asked confused as she followed, Kazuhiko looking around as he answered

"I think there's a Fallen Angel around here…barely alive probably"

"I can't sense anyone around here" Misaki spoke as she watched him walk around in a circle before stopping in the middle and slamming a foot into the wooden ground only for a hollow thud to ring out

"There…" Kazuhiko spoke, Misaki's eyes widened as she moved to stab her broadsword into the wood as he moved back. Slashing the hidden trap door easily Misaki looked surprised at the sight of the wooden steps as Kazuhiko started down first, his eyes widening as he moved into a candle filled room which had a shocking sight.

In the middle was a young woman with scruffy dark blue hair, her two large feathered wings bloodied from the barbed chains that connected from them and her arms to the ceiling, numerous slash marks covered her body and the trench coat style top was caked in blood while being completely tore open at the front.

"Damn…" Misaki spoke in a tone of shocked disgust, Kazuhiko clenching his jaw as he tried to decide on whether he should leave the Fallen to die or save her as Metatron spoke in a soothing tone

**{If you don't save her, you'll be just as bad as Gremory… Allowing someone else to die} **Kazuhiko sighed, covering his hands in [Storm Flames] as he moved towards the Fallen Angel. Misaki was unsure what to expect to happen before she watched the brunet disintegrate the chains that restrained the prisoner before being surprised as she fell atop of him.

She couldn't suppress the chuckle as she watched Kazuhiko struggle to get up while the Fallen Angel lay atop of him, moving to help him as she spoke "Let's get her back to Matsu… She'll have something to heal her with and maybe we can find out what they are doing in this town"

"I doubt she'll tell anything to you or me… Fallen Angels hate Devils, right?" Kazuhiko replied as he moved to support the other side of the Fallen, Misaki smiling as she countered

"Matsu isn't a Devil though and there's nothing saying she's going to be loyal if her friends didn't come and save her" Kazuhiko nodded in understanding as a violet magic circle appeared under there feet, shining brightly before transporting the trio to there destination.

…

Kazuhiko rolled his shoulders as he got changed back into his normal clothes, a blue high collar jacket, a long sleeved white shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Albion and Metatron had said he'd fought well as he changed and also set up his pocket dimension so he could store his battle clothes unless Matsu wanted to keep them to improve.

"I'm glad I helped Misaki-san out, I guess my training is starting to show through as well, right?" Kazuhiko asked the spirits, Albion speaking up first

**[Well you have been training seriously since you became a hybrid, so it was bound to show]**

**{That's right. Also we have been focusing on skill over power with you so the effects would be more noticeable to others quicker}** Metatron added with a smile, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head as he moved to leave the small room to see Matsu and Misaki snickering about something as the former asked

"So I hear you got the attention of a dragon already?"

"Huh?" Kazuhiko asked confused, arching an eyebrow as Misaki answered

"Seraphina…" Kazuhiko blushed slightly as he replied

"I think she's just grateful for being saved"

"You know dragons respect power…So you might be seeing her sooner then you think" Matsu added with a teasing smile as Kazuhiko asked surprised

"Really?" Both older women nodded as Kazuhiko mentally asked

_'Why did you not tell me Albion?'_

**[Yes… Dragons respect strength and will even get drawn in by it]** Albion replied, Kazuhiko sighing as he facepalmed before Metatron added

**{Don't worry she seems nice, Kazu-kun, so maybe when you meet again you could show her around the town}** Kazuhiko's face started to turn red as the Angel giggled, sighing to calm himself down before asking Matsu

"You want my battle clothes back or can I keep them for now?"

"You keep them for now, there's nothing much I need to do to them now and there's nothing we can learn from our guest either till she wakes up" Matsu replied with a soft sigh, Kazuhiko frowning softly as she continued

"I knew after what you told me about Yuuma that you would hate Fallen Angels but let's wait till she wakes up and then find out what's going on"

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke flatly with a nod as he left for the day.

…

Kazuhiko sighed conflicted as he enjoyed the sun as he ate his lunch with his two friends, pleased with having helped Misaki out with saving those slaves although he was still unsure about saving that Fallen Angel afterwards. It wasn't helped that most of the day he'd been trying to stop his thoughts wandering onto whether Seraphina had got home safely but remembering the fact she had used a magic circle dismissed that for the umpteenth time. He barely suppressed a yawn as Kensuke spoke to him "Damn, Kazu what's got you so tired? Did you get a girlfriend or what?"

"Part time job after school" Kazuhiko replied, noticing the surprised and asking looks from his friends as he explained

"She's a friend of the family and in need of someone to help look after her antique shop. I offered to help out from some extra money"

Kazuhiko didn't like to lie to his friends about this but he doubted they would believe the truth as he sat up against the short wall near the main entrance of the school to get into a more comfortable position as Albion spoke up **[It's better they stay out of the supernatural world otherwise they'll be just used against you at some point]**

"Damn that Gremory is hot as always" Takeshi muttered as he looked at her walk past.

"Don't let Horaki-san hear you" Kazuhiko spoke with a small smirk, not bothering to look up from his lunch as Kensuke chuckling with him as Takeshi paled for a moment before replying

"It's ok to look, Kazu… anyway you'd be honored to get a babe like Gremory"

"Meh…" Kazuhiko spoke with a shrug, feeling a spike of anger at the mention of the crimson haired devil as Kensuke countered

"You know Kazu doesn't like redheads"

"True…" Takeshi muttered with a knowing tone, an awkward silence settling between the trio before Kensuke smirked as he asked

"Saving yourself for Shinra-sempai are you then Kazu…?"

"Yeah…just as soon as the perverted trio act normal" Kazuhiko replied with a smirk, noticing both his friends frowning in response as Kensuke spoke up first

"Not going to happen"

"Yeah… They are too stupid to take a hint" Takeshi replied before taking a savage bite from his sandwich.

"That or masochists which just makes what they do all sorts of wrong" Kensuke added with a disgusted look on his face as Takeshi and Kazuhiko shuddered as the latter spoke

"Let's not bring that up again… otherwise I might throw up"

"So are you up to much this weekend?" Takeshi asked, Kazuhiko shrugging his shoulders as he replied

"Got work after school today but not sure about the weekend yet"

"Cool so we can go to the arcade on Sunday then and not the one nearby I mean the one in Akihabara?" Takeshi asked, Kensuke grinning as Kazuhiko nodded in agreement with a small smirk himself

"Alright I'm game for that, should be fun to go over there for the day"

…

Kazuhiko wasn't sure why he'd come here when he should be training as he stood in the doorway of the medical room the blue haired Fallen Angel was recovering in, most of her body was covered in bandages and a simple hospital gown and between his [Sun Flames] and one of Matsu's friends who worked at the hospital they knew she would be fine with no visible scarring at all. From what he'd been told the goblins had only been leaving cuts over her body to make her submit to them before she bled out which sickened him as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her large chest as she took steady breathes.

Matsu had told him the room was originally meant for him, in case he came back from a job injured which had filled him with more confidence that the perverted demigod cared for him more then some science experiment although he should've probably realised that when she had given him his armored clothes before going to help Misaki.

"I wonder if she knows why they targeted me" He spoke to himself softly, resisting the urge to go wake her up even thought she was in a deep recovery sleep according to Matsu.

**[She probably at least knows some of it…I would think any sane person would want all the details of there mission before starting it]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding at the sound logic before turning to head back into the main laboratory area to see Matsu tapping away at her computer while glancing to seven glass boxes which each held one of his flames inside as they sat on her desk.

The idea behind it was to see if he was being efficient with his demonic energy along with if he'd got the trait from each flame correct but also would allow Matsu to study them to see if they would help her projects in other ways. He knew at the very least from his fight with the Goblins that he had [Storm], [Sun] and [Lightning] right and [Sky] was just normal fire so he didn't have to worry about that. The others he hadn't used outside of general training.

"Looks like you have got a good control on these, Kazu-tan… Why don't you work on your stamina for now?" Matsu spoke, Kazuhiko glad he'd changed into a copy of his school jersey which was a royal blue.

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke, moving over to the machine Matsu had jokingly called 'The Demon's run'. The machine looked like an average running machine but was three times wider then an ordinary one and with a metal frame that had several tennis ball machines pointed towards it. Kazuhiko pulled on a large backpack filled with heavy scraps of metal before stepping onto the track and pressing the button to start it. The tread mill slowly got up to a steady speed, Kazuhiko in a jog as he cast his gaze at each tennis ball machine around him before three steady beeps came out from the small speakers.

The first tennis ball came from in front of him, Kazuhiko jumping to his right so he could avoid it while continuing to move atop of the machine. He dodged another ball from his right before coating his left hand with [Lightning Flames] and deflecting one from his left side

"That's cheating Kazu-tan, no magic" Matsu called, Kazuhiko not turning his gaze to her lest he get hit by a surprise ball as he continued with his exercise.

"I couldn't… help it… Matsu…san" Kazuhiko spoke between breathes as he ducked and dodged more balls firing at him and barely avoiding getting hit in the nuts by one as Matsu replied

"Well at least you have good reflexes… Oh, your flames use more magic then I would have liked but given you are still starting out it isn't too bad. How is your Holy Magic coming along?"

Kazuhiko glanced to her with a disbelieving look before having to focus back onto running as he asked back "Are you sure now is the right time to talk about that? The Fallen Angel could wake up at any moment and I'd prefer my…nature… from being known to everyone"

"She's going to be asleep for at least a week so relax" Matsu replied, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he dodged another tennis ball as he spoke

"I've been training to use it but I've only been sticking to the basics…"

"Light spears, beams, swords, that sort of things right?" Matsu asked as Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he missed her playful smirk as she tapped on the controls as he spoke annoyed

"Hey don't mess with that now, Matsu-san!" The front of the trend mill lifted and made the incline forty degrees as Kazuhiko tried and stay on before falling backwards as he dodged two tennis balls that whizzed by his face, landing on his backside as he panted while Matsu giggled

"Sorry Kazu-tan… I want to see your Holy Magic, please" Kazuhiko frowned as he sat back up, pulling off his backpack as he muttered

"I can't believe how childish you are" Holding out his right hand, Kazuhiko took a moment to focus before a orange sized ball of silver-white light formed in his hand which Matsu looked intrigued before he dispersed it and asking

"How many other Fallen Angels are here?"

"There were three last time I checked, not including our patient in the other room. Not to mention how many other Stray Exorcists they have with them" Matsu replied as Kazuhiko picked himself back to his feet with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair with a thoughtful look on his face.

…

The evening sun streamed through the broken windows of the church as three figures stood one male and two female, a blonde girl and a black haired young woman.

"Where did Kala-chan go? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning" The blonde asked, the man looking to the black haired woman who answered with a dark smile

"Oh, she doubted Azazel-sama's orders in regards to Yuuki Kazuhiko so we gave her to the goblins in town so she can have a proper punishment, Mittelts"

"Well it just means that there's one less of us to share the glory once we've finished the plan, Raynare" The man, Dohnaseek, added with a superior smirk as they glanced around at all of the stray exorcists milling around them as they prepared things.

…

Kazuhiko smiled wryly as he sat down at a ramen stand on his way home, his father had texted him saying he was going out with his colleagues and that he should get himself something to eat.

"You want your usual, Kazuhiko?" The elderly man with a bushy moustache spoke with a kind smile, wearing a slightly dirty apron over a pair of tan slacks and a grey short sleeved shirt. Kazuhiko smiling himself as he replied

"Yeah, Minato-jiisan"

"So your Pops went out drinking again?" Minato asked, Kazuhiko nodding as he watched the elder start cooking, a soft frown forming on his face as Minato chuckled

"Staring while I cook won't help you figure out how it's done"

"Well if you would share the recipe I wouldn't have to" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, slumping in his seat as he watched Minato cook as he grinned and replied

"And I would miss our little chats, Kazuhiko… Can't deprive an old man his luxuries can you?"

"I guess not…So how is your granddaughter then?" Kazuhiko replied offhandedly, remembering that Minato had talked about her going to Tokyo University the last time they had spoken. He missed the mischievous twinkle in Minato's eyes as the man chuckled

"Oh ho, are you interested in dating my granddaughter, Kazuhiko? I didn't know you liked stealing girlfriends from others"

"W-Wha? Of course I don't… Its just you were worried about how she would take to studying at Tokyo University" Kazuhiko spluttered back, pointing accusingly at Minato as he added

"And it was your idea to have Akari-neesan act as my tutor when I was back in middle school"

"Oh you still call her that even though she's not around…She will be pleased" Minato spoke amused as Kazuhiko spluttered before the elder waved a hand at him with a joking smile as he continued

"Don't worry Kazuhiko… I would admit you are better then the bum she's dating but she's stubborn as usual and won't see him for what he is" Kazuhiko nodded in agreement, remembering how Akari had insisted on him getting every question right before he was allowed a break but had always praised his cooking when she would stay over for there long tutor lessons.

"Yeah I never liked that guy either…" Kazuhiko muttered, Minato smirking as he set down a large bowl of ramen with bacon and eggs atop of it before the brunet as he spoke amused

"And that's a Kazu-King Special for you… So how are things at that school of yours?" Kazuhiko broke apart the chopsticks he'd been given, pondering over what he could say as he took and enjoyed his first mouthful before speaking

"It's alright, Takeshi and Hikari finally got together and Kensuke is still an Otaku"

"What about you…? You looked troubled, Kazuhiko, and not just the usual school stuff and problems with your Pop's drinking habits and workaholic tendencies. Hmm…if I was to guess I would say girl troubles from the weight on your shoulders?"

"Yeah, kind of… I keep getting followed around by some girl and I have no idea why" Kazuhiko had noticed it even without Metatron and Albion's cues and the longer it went on the more it bugged him. Minato looked behind him at something, a confused look on his face as he asked

"Is it a white haired short loli or dark skinned busty with two toned blue hair?"

"Wha…?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, wondering how Minato knew Koneko and Seraphina's appearances as he looked back to see the latter standing there with a nervous look and dressed in a long sleeved tight fitting auburn sweater dress that reached mid thigh and fell off her shoulders and tight fitting jeans that were tucked into high heeled brown boots.

"S-Seraphina-san, what are you doing here?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, wondering why she had just showed up now as she walked towards him.

"Well… I guess it was the loli then" Minato muttered to himself as he watched amused as Seraphina fidgeted with her hands before her as she spoke

"I want to repay you for saving me yesterday, Yuuki-san, p-please"

"Sit then child, I'm sure Kazuhiko and you can talk while I make you something to eat" Minato spoke, tapping a hand on the counter as Seraphina smiled and sat down next to Kazuhiko before Minato fixed him a intrigued look as he asked

"So how did you meet this beauty then?"

"Yuuki-san saved me from a group of vile creatures…" Seraphina started as she looked dreamily into the distance, Kazuhiko soon adding before she could mention anything about the supernatural

"Some gang of thugs tried to 'attack' her… I ended up having to fight them all off while giving her the chance to run away" Minato nodded with a proud look, Seraphina looking confused at Kazuhiko who shook his head slightly before adding embarrassed

"I kinda have been worried about if you managed to get home, Seraphina-san" Seraphina's blush darkened as she looked down to the counter, Minato smiling happily as he set down a bowl of beef ramen as he spoke

"Now you two kids better eat up while I do a bit of cleaning…and don't let me disturb you" Kazuhiko and Seraphina settled into eating there meals as the latter spoke

"I managed to return home safely after you saved me… Thank you"

"It's no problem…" Kazuhiko replied between mouthfuls as he noticed Seraphina eating elegantly next to him, her cheeks red as she glanced at him every so often only to focus back on her food when she caught him looking.

"So, why did you come find me today…?" Kazuhiko asked, noticing that Minato was still within hearing range as Seraphina blushed

"I owe you my life and want to repay it anyway that I can… So please let me serve you, Yuuki-sama" Kazuhiko fell off the stool he was sitting on, blinking as he looked at her in shock while Metatron and Albion were both surprised at Seraphina's words as she bowed her head to him. Neither saw Minato's amused look as he glanced between Kazuhiko and Seraphina as he thought out loud

"Is this what kids nowadays refer to courting as… my, things have changed since I was young"

"Courting…?" Seraphina asked confused, Kazuhiko getting back up on his own seat while rubbing the back of his head as he answered

"He means dating... You know boyfriend and girlfriend?" Seraphina's face reddened as she focused back onto her meal as Kazuhiko sighed as he finished off his ramen.

"… and I'm honoured, really I am, but I don't think I'm ready for a girlfriend and I don't need anyone to serve me… You don't owe me anything either Seraphina-san so you can just go back home" Kazuhiko spoke while handing the empty bowl and money to Minato with his thanks as he stood up.

"I can't!" Seraphina spoke seriously, turning to look at him with sad eyes as she continued

"It's my family's tradition to serve those who we owe our lives to…and I can't go back till I've repaid it, Yuuki-sama"

**[I didn't think Dragon Clans still had those sorts of traditions…]** Albion spoke surprised as Kazuhiko tried to figure out what sort of eccentric family Seraphina came from as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he spoke

"There's nothing to repay, Seraphina-san. You can stay with me for tonight but after that I'll have to talk with your parents about this…tradition they have… and you don't have to call me 'Yuuki-sama' just call me Kazu alright?"

"Thank you Kazu-sama but it'll be hard to meet with my parents" Seraphina replied sheepishly, Kazuhiko mentally groaning for a moment before taking a deep breathe as he spoke

"Come on then Seraphina-san… You can explain why on the way" The pair turned to see Minato smirking as he looked at them, waved them off as they exchanged goodbyes.

They walked with an awkward silence between them, Seraphina walking a few steps behind Kazuhiko as tried to figure out what he was going to tell his father in the morning. Glancing back to Seraphina he spoke with a soft frown "You don't have to walk behind me, Seraphina-san, we're equals…"

"Sorry…" Seraphina spoke as she caught up with him, looking at Kazuhiko's thoughtful expression as she decided to start explaining what she meant earlier

"What I meant about my parents is that they live in a secluded part of the familiar forest where Devils go to get there familiars. Also the magic circle I used can only be used by those recognised as family members and the only other way is to climb the mountain as defences have been put in place to avoid Devils trying to force members against there will and others from invading"

"So how did you get captured by the goblins?" Kazuhiko asked, Seraphina looking embarrassed as she explained

"I was drugged through some Dragon Apples I had found on one of the trees near the outskirts of my home and the next thing I knew I woke up in a cage unable to use my magic power"

_'Dragon Apples?'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked, hoping Albion had the answer as the white dragon explained

**[Some Dragons need them as a food source which is rare to find in the human world. I remember hearing that one of the Dragon Kings, Tannin, became a Devil to help his fellow Dragons and even has a whole Clan of them in the part of the underworld that's his territory.]**

_'Wow….Tannin sounds really selfless to become a Devil to help save his species'_ Kazuhiko thought impressed, Seraphina looking at him expectantly for a response as her eyes wandered over his form as she thought back to when she had returned home.

"So what you're saying is that there's no easy way for me to meet with your parents without them wanting it" Kazuhiko asked, Seraphina blushing as she realised she had been staring as she nodded and slipped out

"That or Tiamat-sama allowing it" Seraphina's hands came up to cover her mouth as Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow at her as Albion spoke up

**[Tiamat is the Blue Dragon King and only female dragon amongst them, oh I'm one of them as well… I didn't know she had her own Clan here in Japan]**

"Tiamat-sama is the leader of my Clan and also teaches the gifted her blue flame magic, like me" Seraphina added with pride in her voice, holding her hand up to make a wisp of royal blue flames appear in her hands for a moment while Kazuhiko smiled at seeing her more confident as he came to a stop outside of his house.

"Well…I guess I'll have to clear it with my Tou-san but it should be alright for you to stay here, just don't act like my servant and don't mention about the supernatural." Kazuhiko spoke as he opened the door, looking back to see Seraphina nod seriously as she stood as if waiting to be invited in as her eyes lingered over Kazuhiko as he pulled his shoes off, as her cheeks heated up as she stared at his backside.

"Come on in then" Kazuhiko spoke confused, Seraphina jumping slightly as she entered, slipping off her boots as she watched him check the other rooms as he asked

"Do you have any luggage or…?"

"I already have everything I need with me" Seraphina replied with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling in relief as he spoke

"Well I best show you to one of the spare bedrooms then" Seraphina followed him upstairs, Kazuhiko looking between the doors on either side of him as he added

"Either one is empty so you can just pick one"

"Which room is yours?" Seraphina asked curiously, Kazuhiko pointing to the one in the far right corner as he spoke

"That's mine, the other one is Tou-san's, probably best you not go in there" Seraphina nodded in understanding before walking to the room next to his without a word, Kazuhiko looking surprised for a moment before moving to the doorway as he asked

"Do you want any help unpacking Seraphina-san?"

"No I'll be fine Kazu-sama…It will only take a few minutes" Seraphina replied slightly embarrassed as Kazuhiko nodded as he smiled

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need anything" With that Kazuhiko headed back downstairs, making a quick stop at the kitchen to grab a can of soda and then heading into the living room to see if there was anything interesting to watch on television while waiting for Seraphina.

…

Seraphina could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she worked on unpacking her clothes, her face red at some of the more risque pieces that her mother and older sister had formerly owned with the comments like _'This will win him over'_ and _'He won't be able to resist you in this'_ running through her mind in there voices as she held up a revealing witch's outfit before stuffing it back into a box with others such costumes she had been given.

_'He's so kind to let me stay here and I need to repay him for saving me'_ She thought as her cheeks reddened, packing away the final pieces before looking at herself in a full body mirror she had hung on the inside door of her wardrobe.

"I might not be as forward as Kaa-san and Onee-san but…" Seraphina spoke quietly to herself, her hands moving to cup her large chest for a moment before trailing down her sides and coming to a rest on her curvy hips as she nodded reassuringly to herself despite her bright red face as she added

"…I can still make Kazu-sama happy...if he wants me" Seraphina took a calming breathe as she dismissed several daydreams that her mother would be proud of hearing of as she thought embarrassed

_'Why does Kaa-san and Onee-san have to be so…open…about all that? I just want to be near Kazu-sama not jump him'_ Seraphina's hands moved to remove her jeans before readjusting her sweater dress and checking that her panties weren't going to show.

She made her way downstairs, following the sounds coming from the living room to see Kazuhiko sitting and watching an action movie that was on the television. Seraphina entered quietly, trying not to disturb him as she moved to sit down near him before tucking her legs underneath her as Kazuhiko smiled as he looked at her "Unpacked then?"

"Yep Kazu-sama" Seraphina spoke with a shy smile, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he replied

"You can call use 'san' or 'kun' if you want to Seraphina-san"

"Only if you call me Sera" Seraphina countered, Kazuhiko reddening slightly as he nodded

"Alright Sera-san"

"Thank you Kazu-san" Seraphina smiled to herself, settling into the comfortable sofa as she watched the movie, Kazuhiko sparing her a glance before focusing back onto the movie himself and missing her shuffling closer to his side.

…

Kazuhiko's father stumbled in drunk during the early hours of the morning, humming a happy tune as he locked the door behind him before kicking off his shoes and nearly slipping as he stepped into the hallway. He was surprised to hear the television still on as he moved to the living room, leaning on the wall as he went and cursing under his breathe as he stubbed his toes against the door frame before looking inside.

He blinked in surprise as he stared at the scene before him, mainly because his son would have usually headed to bed way before he would get back and partly because of the beautiful young woman hugging his side as she slept with her head on Kazuhiko's shoulder. Kazuhiko's arm was wrapped around Seraphina's waist while the other was just under her dress.

"Damn he certainly works quick…and he got a total babe as well" The man slurred with a whistle, trying to remain silent as he moved to turn off the television and watching the pair stir slightly as Seraphina snuggled closer to Kazuhiko and murmured

"Oh Kazu-sama…"

"I will have to ask about that…If I remember" He muttered in a proud tone, covering his mouth to avoid his laughter becoming too loud as he took a picture of the pair with his phone as he whispered

"Please God, don't mess up his life… he's all I have left" With a moment to had his wish that Kazuhiko would become a better father then he was, Kazuhiko's father smiled at the pair as he set a blanket over them from where Kazuhiko kept them for when he came back from his late nights and headed upstairs to his own room.

…

The next morning was amusing for the adult Yuuki as he watched his son and Seraphina sit at the table embarrassed, a cup of coffee in his hand as he lent against one of the kitchen cabinet. They had woken in a rather provocative position with Seraphina straddling Kazuhiko's lap while one of her hands had slipped into his jeans. Kazuhiko having found his hands on her left breast and right ass cheek while his face had been nuzzling her neck. It wasn't helped that Kazuhiko had found Seraphina sleepily licking his neck while mumbling something.

Currently Kazuhiko, now where a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, and Seraphina, who was wearing a wide strapped violet sundress that strained against her chest, had saw the photo that the former's father had taken when he came back and was now getting some information from the pair as he spoke

"So let me get this right… Sera-san is a girl you saved from a bunch of thugs as she was trying to find a apartment in this town and you offered for her to stay here as she doesn't have anywhere else to live at the moment" Kazuhiko nodded, not entirely sure how much his father would believe of what he had said. It was mostly true aside the lack of supernatural details that would make his father believe he hadn't lost some of his marbles. Seraphina was quietly sipping a cup of tea and casting nervous gazes to Kazuhiko while his father smiled friendly as he continued

"Alright then…. Sera-san can you look after Kazu for me, I know I'm not there nearly enough as I should for him so I'll leave him in your capable hands" Seraphina nodded eagerly with a happy smile, neither noticing Kazuhiko's searching gaze as he checked that he hadn't used any magic on him accidentally as Metatron spoke

**{You haven't used any magic on him, Kazu-kun…}**

"Yes… I will look after Kazu-san to the best of my ability" Seraphina replied with a blush, Kazuhiko blushing at the knowing smirk his father directed to him as he countered

"I can look after myself Tou-san…"

"Yes but you need to avoid burning yourself out with that part time job of yours as well as your school work, cooking and doing chores around here" Kazuhiko's father replied, Kazuhiko mentally sighing as he started to go about making breakfast only for Seraphina to take hold of his hands as she spoke with an asking look

"Let me cook breakfast, Kazu-san…As a thank you" Kazuhiko found himself caving in as he nodded, moving to sit back down as Seraphina pulled on the plain white apron that Kazuhiko typically used when cooking as she gave him a smile before turning to gather ingredients.

Kazuhiko couldn't help but blush as he noticed his father finishing his drink while giving thumbs up of approval before making his way out of the room as he spoke "I'm going to take a shower, so can you leave some food for me, Sera-san"

"Yes, Yuuki-san" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as his father left the room and headed upstairs before turning his attention onto Seraphina as she waited a few moments before adding

"I can see where your kindness comes from Kazu-san…" Kazuhiko smiled as she glanced back at him as he sighed thoughtfully

"Yeah…"

…

Seraphina hummed happily as she walked next to Kazuhiko, glad that her breakfast had went down well with him and his father earlier. Afterwards Kazuhiko's father had pushed them out the door saying that his son should show her around the town and have some fun.

Kazuhiko had been nervous about it, primarily to do with his past experience with 'Yuuma' even though he knew deep down that she had been aiming to kill him to begin with, it had faded through there walk towards a nearby park as they talked about general things.

"How come you're a Devil while your Tou-san's human?" Seraphina asked curiously as they sat down in a secluded part of the park, Kazuhiko realising he should have expected the question as he sighed

"I was originally human until about a week ago when I was killed by a Fallen Angel who had been pretending to be my girlfriend at the end of my first date, she said it was because of my Sacred Gear that I had to die" Seraphina gasped in shock, her hand moving to grip his as she spoke in a sad tone

"That's horrible…" Kazuhiko leaning back on the bench as he offered her a slight smile as he added, managing to keep his tone even despite the anger in his eyes

"I know… My 'master' let them enter the town so I consider it as much her fault as the Fallen Angels. She also hasn't approached me since, truthfully I would say guilty conscious if she wasn't a devil to begin with"

Seraphina frowned as she understood Kazuhiko's logic, holding his hand tighter as she wondered why a [King] would leave there new servant unaware and even let the enemy enter there territory unless it was for a good reason. Her eyes widened as she spoke

"She used the Fallen to recruit you…?"

"That is what me, my Gear Spirit and Matsu-san thought as well" Kazuhiko replied with a nod, Seraphina looking confused as Kazuhiko added

"Matsu-san is someone who has been helping me train since I became a Devil. She's probably the reason I was able to save you and the others by introducing me to Misaki-san who needed my help"

Seraphina blushed embarrassed as she remembered Misaki and her revealing outfit, nodding in understanding as Kazuhiko took a deep calming breathe before giving her a smile as he spoke "Let's go enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day…No supernatural, no questions and no worries"

Seraphina nodded with a bright smile, Kazuhiko holding her hand as he stood up and pulled her up with him as he made his way towards the shopping mall nearby.

…

Author's Note

Misaki is meant to be a female version of Dante from Devil May Cry and an introduction into some of the jobs Matsu will have him do and I don't plan for her to show up very often. Seraphina is meant to be more involved OC who'll be a start in regards to solving the whole Yuuma problem Ise has from the start, always thought it pretty bad of the girls to not notice that sort of thing until before the Bael game, and I will try and avoid having things move too fast between them. I figured Seraphina also provides a good reason for what Tiamat has been up to while in the familiar forest and her family will make an appearance later on which should be fun.

As for Kalawarner, I'm probably being rather evil to her this early on but gives me a reason to keep her alive unless I decided to make the other two girls live, Dohnaseek won't live beyond next chapter in my current plan.

I'm open to the ideas for other flames and the factors they have for Kazuhiko to use although they won't show up until later on, possibly some point in the Riser Arc depending on there strength. Currently I only have a Snow Flame which I'm thinking of saying has a Stillness factor and will take over for Kazuhiko not being able to learn the Zero Point Breakthrough and will perform a similar role.

After Note (Something I forgot to add when I first put this up): When I meant ZPB [Zero Point Breakthrough] I was talking about the First Edition and creating the Ice (Personally would think it funny if Riser got turned into an ice cube that he couldn't break out of)


	3. Introduction to the ORC

Hope you enjoy this chapter, am quite curious what everyone makes of this one as it's the meeting between Kazuhiko and the ORC. Originally I had thought to have it being one sided between Rias and Kazuhiko and I'm still undecided so I hope some of Rias' reactions could be considered the sort of jealousy when someone else has messed with her stuff rather then romantic if I don't go down the original idea.

**Sennybee98:** Thanks, I do end up rewriting parts of this to try and get things to work in the right way. I have thought of having Kiba attack Kazuhiko after he easily uses one of the Excaliburs that the Exorcists had been using to begin with, probably Mimic considering it fits better with his range of skills. With Rias I'm not sure at the moment whether to have her being some one sided crush given what happens in the Riser Arc or not but I'm pretty sure Rias' family will try and force something to happen between them. Not sure what you meant by Rainbow Flames but if you mean the Flames of the Earth the Shimon Family use I don't think they would work with the Vongola Flames. Also I have been thinking that Kazuhiko would get trained by Tiamat before the Rating Game but then that would be more learning some more abilities rather then her blue flames as it would involve the Zero Point Breakthrough (ZPB) and some other things. Also he would have met her during the familiar forest trip so he could travel to the clan's home without trouble.

**s-mayumi:** I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Issei for the moment but I may have him in Sona's peerage some a random Sacred Gear (Not sure what it would be if I pick one) and have him and Saji being friends/ rivals in her group.

**Raidentensho: **I hadn't realised that the ZPB would be possible till you explained it so thanks for that. I also plan to have Kazuhiko learn [Ruggito di Ceili] which Natsu and Bester can use and might have him pull it out during the Rating Game with Riser.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks for the suggestion regarding Kiba being the first one Kazuhiko would start opening up to. I've included some of it into this chapter. Originally I hadn't intended this to be a bash fic against Rias but more trying to avoid the cliché of having Rias being the alpha of the harem.

**withdranwnmadness000:** Yes those four are his harem at the moment along with those like Akeno and Koneko who Kazuhiko will eventually help out as things go on. I currently have only one Holy flame for Kazuhiko but I won't have it showed off till some point later as its basically purifying flames based on Koneko's 'Shrione mode' in Volume 16 and would be OP for him this early on.

**Hunter792:** Glad that you like it, I do always try and show my characters having some sort of learning curve otherwise it would be stupid if Kazuhiko just got all these skills from the start without any effort put into it. As for the Evil Pieces, the only reasons Kazuhiko hasn't thrown them yet is more to do with the fact he doesn't want to get attacked by tons of people, those around him getting drawn into his fights and they give him a boost with his [Promotion] ability once he gets it hacked. Seraphina is in the harem and I will try and add Yasaka in as well once I come up with a mission to send him to Kyoto at some point after the Asia Arc.

**Neonlight01: **As I said to ShadowUzumaki55, I didn't intent to bash Rias but it just comes out rather easily when writing this plus there's a bit in the first volume of the light novel that basically states Ise had been having nightmares of Yuuma/ Raynare's attack which sprung up this idea in some regard. Kalawarner is going to be helpful to Kazuhiko and the others and will want her own revenge against Raynare. Matsu brings up what Rias did to Kazuhiko although keeps it vague enough that, I hope, Rias wouldn't recognise her as being privy to the supernatural at the moment. I will be including Akeno and Koneko in seeing as Kazuhiko's anger is directed at Rias and not her servants.

**DoctorWhoXX:** Kazuhiko already is learning to use Illusions and he will be using them with his Mist Flames which help make real illusions which can cause damage themselves so I don't think he needs Mind Flames. As for Riser I do have a couple of ideas to take him out without relying on the First Edition ZPB/ Snow Flames (Going to be the same thing) but going to keep them as a surprise for now.

...

"" - Speech

_'' - Thought_

"" \- Distorted

**{} – Metatron**

**[] - Albion**

...

Kazuhiko couldn't suppress the smile on his face as he walked back from the station with the sun setting in the background. The day before had been surprisingly fun for him with Seraphina between the window shopping, the family restaurant and arcade and had even ended with them having there photos taken together in a photo booth. It had on some level brought back flashbacks to his date with 'Yuuma' but hadn't ended in his own death and instead he'd got a kiss on the cheek.

Today had been him going to Akihabara with his two friends and part of him had felt bad for Seraphina not coming along but he knew her day hadn't been wasted thanks to a quick message to Matsu and giving bluenette the directions to Matsu's shop so she would now be enrolled at Kuoh Academy and even in his class. Also it meant that Matsu and Seraphina would recognise each other and avoid any potential friendly fire that could occur without him around.

Kazuhiko was wearing black slacks, a white long sleeved shirt and a high collar blue jacket which was left open, a comfortable pair of white and blue sneakers on his feet and a filled rucksack on his back which held the stuff he'd got, most of it was manga and anime of series he was keeping up on.

Kazuhiko had found himself embarrassed at the way his two friends had been ogling some of the girls who had been working at a cosplay café they had stopped at for lunch, having to hit both of them on the head so they would stop before the topic had been turned onto him and Seraphina as they had caught sight of the picture in his wallet from the previous day.

**{Watch out Kazu-kun, there's a Fallen Angel about}** Metatron spoke up; Kazuhiko not bothering to look around as he prepared to send his bag to his pocket dimension so it wouldn't hinder him.

**[He's right ahead of you now]** Albion replied with a soft growl, Kazuhiko mentally nodding back as he started to see the man wearing a suit waiting before him as he continued walking. Feeling the killing intent from him only made Kazuhiko start to draw up his demonic energy in low levels to avoid alerting Dohnaseek who spoke

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this." The Fallen Angel started to walk forwards after Kazuhiko came to a halt several feet away, hands still in his pockets as he continued

"What, not going to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?" Kazuhiko sent his bag to his pocket dimension as he slowly removed his hands from his pockets as he replied

"I have no master…"

"Oh so you are a Stray…? Well that makes things easier" Dohnaseek spoke amused, black feathered wings emerged from his back while holding his hand out at the side as light started to gather and form into a spear.

**[Kick his ass]**

**{This Fallen One is nothing compared to you}** Albion and Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko smirking softly as he spoke

"Yeah…but it won't end like you think it will" Dohnaseek looked confused as he threw his light spear at Kazuhiko, missing as the brunet sidestepped the attack much to the ire of the Fallen Angel who formed another spear in his hands and threw it quickly. Kazuhiko covered both his hands in [Sky Flames] before making them flare as he used a burst of speed to dodge it and charge forwards too fast to be seen by the low level Fallen Angel before slamming a fist into Dohnaseek's stomach making him bend forwards and hissed in pain.

"A Knight…" He clutched his stomach with one hand while making a spear of light appear in the other as Kazuhiko dodged with his flames again as he threw a fist into the small of Dohnaseek's back, making a loud crack echo as Kazuhiko replied with a small smirk

"No…" Kazuhiko jumped to dodge the wild swing Dohnaseek launched in an attempt to hit him with his light spear, Kazuhiko summoning White-Fang to his hand as he descended from the air and swung the blade, pale blue energy forming over it as he declared

"[Divider!]" Dohnaseek's eyes widened in disbelief as the sword easily cut through his body from shoulder to opposite hip, blood spurting out as Kazuhiko swung the sword to the side to fling the blood off his weapon as the Fallen Angel collapsed face first onto the ground as Kazuhiko sheathed his blade on the scabbard that appeared on his back.

Kazuhiko took a relaxing breathe as he noticed the Fallen Angel's power disappear, a soft frown forming as Metatron spoke up **{We should get going before Gremory shows up}**

_'Right'_ Kazuhiko replied before flying home with his [Sky Flames] to avoid running into Gremory.

A minute passed in the silent street before a glowing crimson magic circle appeared, Rias Gremory stepping out of it as she declared "Don't you dare-Oh…"

She stopped surprised as she looked at the dead Fallen Angel, her eyes looking around to see no sign of her newest servant and only blood around the Fallen Angel. She had sensed him under attack but now that she had appeared to save him she found herself confused at why he wasn't there as she muttered what she believed was the only option for her, what she believed was, unknowing servant "Maybe someone was protecting him then…"

She decided that tomorrow would be the best day to introduce Kazuhiko into her group, hoping to draw out whoever had protected him from the Fallen Angel and see if they were being a danger or not to her group.

…

Seraphina smiled as Kazuhiko stepped into the kitchen, looking as if he hadn't even been involved in a fight as he sat down opposite her while setting his bag onto the table as he spoke "Sorry you couldn't come… My friends just wanted it to be a guy day. We can go next time I have some free time if you want"

"That would be great" Seraphina spoke with a bright smile, Kazuhiko looking nervous as he asked

"How did things go with Matsu-san then…I know she's got you enrolled into my class so you can start tomorrow but she didn't say anything about what else happened" Seraphina's face redden embarrassed as she turned her face away from Kazuhiko as she spoke

"Oh…? Matsu-san was just showing me some things she thought I might need to know… You know customs and such"

"Right…" Kazuhiko started, wondering what sort of perverted things Matsu had shown her as he continued

"Just remember that Matsu-san is rather perverted so try and not take everything she says to heart, Sera-san… Anyway I think I'm going to go to bed after I get a shower so goodnight"

"Goodnight, Kazu-san" Seraphina called before drinking the glass of milk she had before her and standing up as she wondered over what Matsu had said to her

_"I wouldn't be surprised if Kazu-tan had become scared of opening up to girls after what Yuuma had done to him. She played with his feelings while she tried to find out about his Sacred Gear and then broke his heart by killing him."_

Seraphina couldn't help but shudder, remembering some of the sad looks during there date the previous day. She had tried to keep his mind off what the Fallen Angel had done to him but fear had still lingered deep in his eyes if only barely noticeable. She took a deep sigh as she headed back to her own room, closing the door behind her as she started to peel off the blouse she had been wearing before moving to the skirt to reveal the lacy matching underwear she was wearing as she thought _'I want to do more to help, Kazu-san, but… I don't know if I can help him overcome this alone'_

She mentally sighed, not sure what she should do as she changed into a pair of powder blue pyjamas which showed off a good amount of cleavage and mid rift before sitting down on her bed and looking at the photo booth pictures from yesterday as a blush formed over her face.

…

When morning came Kazuhiko found himself hot down his left side as he looked at the unusual shaped lump that was clinging to that side as well. Arms wrapped around his torso while legs were entwined with his own, pinning him to the bed. A soft moan made him look surprised as the sheets fell away to reveal Seraphina sleepily rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other was rested on his chest, Kazuhiko blushing at seeing down her cleavage.

"M-Morning…" Kazuhiko spoke nervously, Seraphina blinking as she looked at him before turning bright red as she asked

"W-Wha…? Kazu-san, what are you doing here?"

"S-Sera-san, you're in my room…" Kazuhiko stated confused as Seraphina buried her face into his chest and hid herself under the sheet as she whispered to herself

"I can't believe I sleep walked in here… I'm so embarrassed. It's too soon for me to react like this…"

"Guess you must have sleepwalked in here then…" Kazuhiko mused, having not heard her as Seraphina flushed as she looked at him shyly as she nodded and replied

"I'm sorry… I probably wandered in half asleep and settled here. I probably should have asked you earlier, Kazu-san, if I could stay in here"

"…Well I'd prefer to have known before Sera-san but I don't mind you wanting to sleep here as long as you're comfortable with sharing a bed with me" Kazuhiko spoke embarrassed. Seraphina blushing as she nodded shyly before she kissed him softly on his cheek with a smile as she lay back down next to him as she replied

"Thank you…Can we stay like this for a little longer?" Kazuhiko smiled at the peacefully moment between them as he nodded, Seraphina shuffling up against his side while resting her head on his chest with a happy sigh at hearing his nervous heartbeat.

…

The walk to school was relaxed between the pair and Kazuhiko had happily admitted Seraphina looked amazing in the school uniform, which she had added a pair of spandex shorts due to the short skirt, when she had modelled it before they left. He also knew he should have expected the whisperings as they walked to school. The guys commenting on her figure while cursing that Kazuhiko was walking next to her and even chatting friendly. The girls on the other hand seemed eager to find out about the new couple on campus, a few jealous of Seraphina or fearing for the loss of Kazuhiko to the new girl.

"Are you alright?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Seraphina blushing as several guys' loudly commented about her

"What an exotic beauty!"

"Looks at her chest, it's gotta be nearly as big as Rias-san"

"She's a total babe! How does Yuuki know her?"

"Y-Yeah…I just didn't expect all this attention" Seraphina spoke nervously, moving closer to Kazuhiko and taking hold of his arm, surprising him at the unexpected gesture but not pulling away as he gave her a reassuring smile as he replied with a blush

"Well you are beautiful so I probably should have warned you more about the guys here" Seraphina's blush darkened at the compliment as she smiled to him as she hugged his arm tighter.

"Hey Kazu, It's nice to finally meet you Seraphina-san…" Takeshi spoke with a friendly smile as Kazuhiko introduced them

"Sera-san this is Takeshi, Ace of the baseball club and boyfriend to the Hikari I was going to ask to help you if I can't"

"Nice to meet you, Takeshi-san" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Takeshi's smile growing as he spoke with a friendly nod

"Nice to meet'cha. I'm sure she'll be happy to help out" Both guys looked around for there missing friend, Kazuhiko sighing annoued as he asked

"Don't tell me Kensuke went Hikkimori on us again? Last time it was that MMO war game and we couldn't get him out for a week until his Tou-san came back from that business trip"

"I think so he was eager to play that new Mecha MMO he got yesterday" Takeshi spoke, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he muttered

"Last time I let him get an MMO around me" Seraphina couldn't help but smile at the banter between the two friends, noticing a brown haired young woman with twin pigtails walking over to them with a smile as she scolded

"Kazu-san you should have told me you were going out with someone… Mayumi-san and half a dozen girls will be so disappointed to hear that"

"Geez, Hikari-san, I didn't know you were still playing matchmaker with our year. How many of them have stayed together?" Takeshi teased, Hikari blushing as slapping him on the arm as she replied

"Only two and that's not my fault most of the guys here are perverts… Kazu-kun was a real catch for some of the girls here and now he's gone they'll regret not acting sooner"

"S-Seriously…?" Kazuhiko asked surprised, Seraphina tightening her hold on him as Hikari nodded before the bluenette spoke

"Obviously, Kazu-san is kind, caring and… handsome. Any girl would be stupid not to make him there's" Hikari smiled approvingly as she nodded at Seraphina's words glancing to see Kazuhiko blushing surprised before turning her attention back onto Takeshi who was still looking around for Kensuke even as the quartet headed inside.

…

Lessons had been fairly normal after Seraphina's entrance and introduction to the class which had caused a similar reaction from everyone as she had outside. Kazuhiko had been surprised when she had taken the seat on his left by the window.

Currently the quartet, Kensuke having never showed up, sat down in the classroom eating there lunches as they chatted with only a few others listening in. Seraphina had been swamped by questions during the introduction which had brought up how Kazuhiko and Seraphina had met which they had both decided that the reason given to Kazuhiko's father would work and had made several girls sigh dreamily as they looked at him. The additional attention had made Seraphina declare that she was living at Kazuhiko's, which had shocked the girls to no end and made them start to ask her more intimate questions in regards to him while the guys glared at him all the fiercer as if he'd done something wrong.

"So how are you enjoying your first day here?" Hikari asked friendly, Seraphina smiling as she answered with a slight blush

"It's great… I'm only use to having small classes with a handful of others so this is fun and I get to be near to Kazu-san as well… Just wish the guys wouldn't glare at Kazu-san" Takeshi smirked to Kazuhiko about to make a joke before another voice broke it

"Hello is Yuuki Kazuhiko-kun in here" A male voice asked as the blond haired Kiba Yuuto entered the classroom, half of the girls screaming in joy which made Seraphina frown annoyed as she watched him make his way over to Kazuhiko before Takeshi retorted in an annoyed tone

"He ain't got nothing you need to speak with him about Kiba so get back to dealing with your fangirls" Kiba smiled regardless as he came to a stop before the group as he spoke

"I need you to come with me…"

"Why…?" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, eating his lunch calmly before Kiba added

"Gremory-sempai wants to talk to you…" Hikari and Takeshi looking surprised as Kazuhiko gave his friends an amused look as he retorted

"Geez… rumours spread fast if other girls are starting to come after me" He could see Seraphina blush and giggle at his comment while Takeshi burst out in laughter, Kiba's smile faltered slightly before Kazuhiko continued

"Fine…As long as it's not for some sort of nefarious ritual. I guess I can humour her" Kiba's smile faltered again at the joke while Seraphina looked concerned at him as he spoke soothingly

"I'll be fine, Sera-san… Don't worry about me" Kazuhiko stood up, tugging on his blazer as he spared a glance to his friends as he added in a joking tone

"If I'm not back before lessons start, come after me with crosses and holy water" Kiba winced at the joke about devils even as Kazuhiko gave him a small smirk while Takeshi nodded as he spoke

"Just make sure you don't lose your marbles before I can kick down the door" Kazuhiko chuckled as he nodded while following Kiba out of the room as his face turned neutral.

…

Kazuhiko slipped his hands into his pockets as he followed Kiba towards the old school building, Albion had been laughing his ass off at what he'd said back to Kiba and an uneasy silence had been left between the two boys as they walked towards there destination.

His eyes roamed over the old school building, taking in how creepy it looks as he heard Metatron speak up **{It seems rather fitting for a devil's base from the outside}**

_'I guess so…I was just expecting the heiress of a Clan to have better taste then something that looks rundown from the outside'_ Kazuhiko thought back unimpressed as Kiba spoke as he opened the door

"Buchou is here."

Kazuhiko frowned as he followed Kiba inside heading up to the second floor before Kiba spoke again "Buchou, I have brought him"

"Come in." Rias' voice called through the wooden door, Kiba opening the door for Kazuhiko who wandered in and quickly swept his gaze around the room and all the supernatural items and the fact it looked more like a murder scene then anything else as he muttered

"What a grim place you reside in Sempai" Rias frowned from where she stood before her desk, Akeno giggling as she replied

"It's not so bad once you get use to it" Koneko arched and eyebrow at Kazuhiko as Kiba entered, closing the door behind him as Kazuhiko retorted

"Then you obviously need your eyes checked Sempai" Akeno's smile faltered slightly as he continued to look around the room from where he stood near the doorway.

"Please take a seat, Yuuki Kazuhiko-kun. No, let me call you Kazu" Rias spoke as she signalled to one of the sofas, Kazuhiko frowning as he remained standing and replied

"No, Kazu is only for my friends and you are not one of them" Rias frowned in confusion, wondering what had brought this side of him on as she spoke

"Al-Alright then, Yuuki-kun… We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you as-"

"A Devil, I know. Can we just skip to the part about why you let a Fallen Angel kill me rather then try and convince me to be your servant with words before? Actually why let a group of Fallen Angels trespass onto your territory in the first place, Gremory?" Kazuhiko replied with an angry tone, Rias backing up with a look of surprise as Kiba, Akeno and Koneko looked shocked at him as well before realising he was angry with Rias for what had happened to him.

"Y-You knew?" Rias stuttered in shock as Kazuhiko answered in a loud angry tone

"How the hell could I not notice it when I have all these new abilities appear overnight, you stupid tomato! And you left me for a bloody week to be what…? Bait for the Fallen Angels you let into your territory so you could appear as the hero and not the selfish bitch just protecting her stuff?" Kazuhiko noticed Kiba getting into a ready stance from out of the side of his vision, Koneko setting down her plate of sweets as well while Kazuhiko clenched both of his hands as he caught sight of Akeno giving him a wary look as well.

"…" Rias tried to speak only to find the words not coming, wondering if that was how she really came across to Kazuhiko, who was taking a deep breathe to calm himself down before adding

"You let me die and then abandoned me after you revived me and if you expect me to be grateful then stop kidding yourself… this is entirely your fault. You may not have pulled the trigger but you certainly set it all up so you would gain from it, didn't you?" Rias felt pain lance her heart at Kazuhiko's words, having originally thought it would be best to let him continue to live normally before she brought him into the supernatural as she spoke

"I-I'm sorry, Yuuki-kun…" The fact that Kazuhiko didn't look any less angry at her didn't help what she was feeling at the moment as she continued

"You were killed for the fact that you held a…"

"A Sacred Gear, I know that part as well and that's the only reason you even revived me isn't it…because I have power and you want it, you spoilt brat" Kazuhiko interrupted in a venomous tone, Rias' face turned depressed even as Akeno spoke in a calming tone

"Yuuki-kun, calm down…"

**{Kazu-kun, please don't…}** Metatron spoke soothingly and making Kazuhiko stop drawing up his power.

"I am leaving… I will not allow you to control me or boss me around, Gremory, so deal with it." With that Kazuhiko pushed Kiba out of the way and left, leaving the quartet of devils shaken at what had just happened before them. Rias shook slightly, what plans she had for introducing Kazuhiko into Devil life destroyed with that single meeting as Akeno asked in a concerned tone, shooting a small look of concern at the open door

"Are you alright, Buchou?"

…

Seraphina had knew that the meeting had went better then she or Matsu had hoped at the sign of Kazuhiko entering the classroom with an annoyed look on his face, that and the fact there hadn't been an explosion or a battle starting out. That had been something Matsu had warned her to expect in regards to the inevitable meeting of master and servant, Kazuhiko losing control of his anger at Rias.

"Are you alright?" Seraphina asked in a concerned tone as she cupped Kazuhiko's cheeks in concern. Takeshi about to go over only for Hikari to stop him and shake his head as they watched Kazuhiko's annoyance melting away into a soft and embarrassed smile on his face as he nodded slightly and whispered

"I feel better now I vented, just annoyed that Gremory wasn't expecting my knowledge of everything that happened before" Several dreamy looks came from half of the girls in class, despite not hearing what he had said the body language was obvious that they cared for each other.

Seraphina blushed as she caught wistful whispers about her and Kazuhiko, kissing him softly on the cheek before whispering back "Just forget about her for now, she doesn't deserve you anyway"

Kazuhiko nodded in understanding, taking a calming breathe as Seraphina caressed his cheek before moving back to her seat with Kazuhiko taking a moment to watch her with a slight blush before returning to his own seat.

…

Rias sighed with her head in her hands as she sat in the clubroom, still shaking slightly as she wondered if Kazuhiko was going to come back at some point as Akeno set a cup of tea down before her as she spoke "Are you alright, Rias?"

"No…I screwed up with Yuuki-kun didn't I?" Rias spoke, glancing up at her [Queen] who had a conflicted expression on her face as she replied

"Yes and no… You didn't take into account his feelings about when he learned the truth and so you were beaten to the punch by someone else because you wanted to give him time to adjust. Also you didn't stop the Fallen Angels from settling in the abandoned church so indirectly you have caused this all to happen which was became your plan to recruit him when 'Amano Yuuma' approached him"

"I didn't think he would learn everything before I could tell him…" Rias groaned as she set her head on the desk, jerking up in surprise as Akeno spoke with a frown

"Rias, you were hoping to recruit Yuuki-kun but you waited too long to try and work out how to approach him given his dislike of redheads. Now he hates you because not only did you not attempt to convince him before but he's worked out you let him die so you could reincarnate him without his consent and then left him in the dark so he could adjust to his new body." Rias stared at her [Queen] as understanding formed on her face as she hung her head again as she wondered aloud

"How did Yuuki-kun know about the three factions though…? No one supernatural has approached him aside from…" Her eyes widened as she remembered seeing Seraphina and Kazuhiko walking onto campus together and sensing the distinctive non human aura from her as she asked Akeno

"Who was that girl walking with Yuuki-kun this morning?" Akeno looked surprised for a moment before giggling amused as she replied

"Oh, are you jealous of Yuuki-kun's girlfriend, Rias… I didn't think you had a crush on him"

"Akeno! That girl has to be the one who turned him against us" Rias spoke in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance as Akeno rose an eyebrow surprised as she asked teasingly

"Really? Are you sure you're not jealous of her living with him, being so close and making him happy especially given how angry he was with you?"

"N-No, of course I'm not, Akeno! I'm just looking out for my Ka…n-new servant" Rias spoke as she looked away with a blush, Akeno giggling to herself as she started towards the door as she replied

"Well, I will go ask Kaichou about Yuuki-kun's girlfriend then as she did start today"

…

Kazuhiko panted as he held a bronze bladed scimitar with an orange cross-guard and hilt in each hand, the last of the small shadow creatures he'd been sent to destroy turning into dust at hands to the Angelic weapon [Israfel] which had came from his [Heavenly Judgement] Sacred Gear. Currently he was standing in a field somewhere in France, well out of range of being sensed by anyone who knew him as he turned to one of the three hulking eight foot monsters made out of shadow with glowing red eyes that was the leader of the group.

**{You are doing great, Kazu-kun…}** Metatron spoke proudly, Kazuhiko jumping back to avoid a giant fist slamming into the ground where he had been standing before Albion added

**[Watch out about its shadow... It'd probably be better to hit it from range]**

The blades shone in a mixture of bronze and silver-white as Kazuhiko unleashed a cross shaped slash of holy aura which cut through the shadow giant before having to roll out of the way of several spikes of shadows where he had been standing.

"[Ramiel!]" Kazuhiko called, both Scimitars disappearing in a burst of light particles which then started to gather around his right hand and forming into a curved bow made out of blue crystal with a gold grip and thin gold drawstring that was barely noticeable to others aside from him. He drew back the drawstring with his left hand as he took aim, a bolt of white lightning forming into an arrow as he took a calming breathe to steady his aim on the torso of the second giant shadow monster as he let loose. The bolt of lightning shot out, easily covering the distance to Kazuhiko's opponent and make a large hole in there body while sparks of white lightning flew over the rest of its body before it collapsed backwards started to fall apart before firing a second arrow at the last and destroyed its head.

Taking a relaxed breathe, Kazuhiko relaxed his stance as he looked around for any other shadow monsters, moving his free hand to press against the earpiece part of his mask as he spoke

"Matsu-san, I'm dealt with these things…Are there any others around? You did say this was only a quick job?"

(Hm... Oh you're cleared them out so come back now and I can give you the money for this job) Matsu replied with an absentminded tone as if talking to Seraphina in the background at the same time.

"I get paid for this…?" Kazuhiko asked surprised, Matsu chuckling as she replied

(Well this is just like a Devil's contract but unofficial so you deserve a reward for helping out. Although I can help you get more points as a Devil to let them know your from the Gremory Clan so it would all link back to you) Kazuhiko nodded in understanding to himself even as he winced as he noticed the injury to the inside of his right thigh where he had been stabbed by a shadow lance earlier.

**[We can fix that up when we get back] **Albion muttered, Kazuhiko dismissing [Ramiel] from his hand and settling his aura back to be pure demonic before pulling out a piece of paper with a magic circle on it. Channelling a bit of magic into the circle, which soon formed underneath his feet before glowing brightly as he was transported back to Matsu's laboratory to see Seraphina and Matsu looking over magazines while the latter whispered things which made the former blush before turning to see him hobble over to a seat as she spoke shocked

"Kazu-san, you're injured?"

"I'll be fine in a moment, just have to sit down and fix this wound" Kazuhiko spoke as he slumped back into a seat before starting to pull the leg of his slacks up so he could see the stab wound. In a few moments it was fixed with the help of a modest dose of [Sun Flames], Seraphina checking him over for any other damage to the battle clothes he was wearing before Matsu spoke with a teasing smile

"He'll be fine. Kazu-tan's important parts are protecting in those clothes so it's only a minor injuries you need to look out for… Here this is your pay" Kazuhiko was surprised as she handed him a roll of bills, blinking for a moment as Matsu explained

"I have a few friends who run guilds and so for a small fee I can link into there systems and get you jobs they have posted there. Those shadow beasts were let lose by some stray magician and had been attacking villages and killing farm stock. The magician hasn't been seen since those beasts showed up so no one is sure what happened yet"

"Wow…Thanks" Kazuhiko spoke as he accepted it, changing back to his school uniform before handing Matsu the slacks only for her to give him a look as she spoke

"You can fix those easily with [Cloud Flames] right?"

"Oh yeah… There [Propagation] factor would increase the number of strands and as long as I manage to fix it right"

"No… I mean you can just cut the pant leg off above the hole and grow the rest of the leg back undamaged" Matsu spoke amused, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head at how he was overcomplicated things as he started to work on it as he asked

"How did you know what happened between me and Gremory?"

"I have numerous camera bots flying around the town so I know if there's any danger around, also you wouldn't believe some of the stuff you manage to see. Nice job on the Fallen Angel yesterday evening, Gremory didn't even know that it was you."

"How are you doing with messing with the [Evil Pieces] and seal data from inside me?" Kazuhiko asked, Matsu sighing annoyed as she answered

"They are so complicated and Beelzebub made them with so many other features trying to break the limitation of your [Promotion] is hard to find let alone change. The seals on the other hand I've already cracked so once I give the info to your spirits they can release your power when your body can handle it"

"How's our guest?" Kazuhiko asked fixing up what other scuffs that was on his clothes as Matsu shrugged as she replied

"No changes on that front but her injuries are pretty much healed. So now we just have to wait for her to wake up"

"Right" Kazuhiko spoke as he stood up, rolling his shoulders as Matsu held out a pair of thick silver bangles, the inside of each was covered in runes and had a simple press lock at part of the ring, explaining as she noticed his confused look

"Figured it was time to give them a rest so those will suppress your aura so not even a Maou can figure out your nothing more then just a normal Devil but you might have some trouble accessing your non demonic powers"

"More then a Devil…?" Seraphina asked confused and shocked, Matsu looking to her before glancing to Kazuhiko as she asked

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I can't just casually bring up my… you know… in conversation, Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke annoyed, Matsu rolling her eyes as she retorted

"You trust her enough to let her meet with me and live with you so I thought you would, plus there shouldn't be any secrets between bed mates" Kazuhiko blushed at the perverted demigod's words, Seraphina looking embarrassed and confused as Albion spoke amused

**[I worry some times how much Matsu finds out about us]** Kazuhiko mentally nodded in agreement to the white dragon, noticing Seraphina was looking confused as he asked Matsu annoyed

"Have you been watching me at home?"

"Maybe~" Matsu spoke with a cat like grin, Kazuhiko chewing his bottom lip before sighing as he retorted seriously

"Don't put cameras inside my home…! Otherwise I'll trash that satellite cannon thing you are working on"

"Alright… spoilsport…" Matsu replied with a depressed air, Seraphina tapping Kazuhiko on the shoulder as she asked

"What did Matsu-san mean about being more then a devil?"

"If I tell you, you've got to promise me that no one will find out without my consent, Sera-san… and please don't treat me any different" Kazuhiko spoke nervously, surprising the bluenette who nodded seriously as she replied

"Of course, Kazu-san, I won't tell a soul" Kazuhiko smiled then, leaning to whisper what his true nature was and source of it into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in what the brunet had told her, Kazuhiko taking a step back from her only to be surprised as she hugged his head tightly to her chest as she spoke in a caring tone

"I understand why you wanted to hide that, Kazu-san… and I won't tell anyone unless you say so" Matsu giggled, breaking the pair apart with embarrassed looks as Kazuhiko turned to take the first bangle and placed it on his wrist before pressing both ends together as a loud click was heard as it locked around his wrist, quickly doing the same on his other wrist as he muttered

"You based these on Shadow's didn't you?" Matsu nodded with an amused smile, watching Kazuhiko moved them slightly on his wrists till they were comfortable and then mentally asked

_'Are they working, Metatron, Albion?'_

**{Yes…They seem to be holding back your Angel and most of the Dragon's aura and there seems to be a mental switch to change it to hold back your Devil side instead}** Metatron spoke with a relaxed tone, Kazuhiko wondering if that was alright as Albion soon adding

**[Of course some Dragon aura is normal for those who has Dragon based Sacred Gears so that's fine]**

"Looks like they are working, I can't pick up the minor levels of Angelic aura you use to release now. You need both to hide it all otherwise just one would've screw up yours and there sensing ability" Matsu spoke with an approving nod, glancing to Seraphina who was looking him over embarrassed as Matsu added

"I've also added a perception filter spell so they won't be easily noticed by others unless you point them out or pop them off"

"Right…" Kazuhiko nodded understandingly, tugging down the sleeves of his shirt and blazer to conceal the bangles from view as Matsu grinned at seeing something amusing on the screen and speaking

"Looks like I've got a customer so just relax down here for now"

…

Rias Gremory stood outside of the antique shop with a quizzical look as she wondered why this was Kazuhiko's part time work. Looking inside she couldn't see him at all and there was just a young woman who had just stepped out of the back room with a manga open in her hands.

Rias entered after a few moments of thinking, wanting to know the full story in regards of why Kazuhiko was working there and not coming straight to the clubroom after school, the soft chime of the bell making the young woman look up while taking a seat behind the counter. Matsu smirked mischievously at seeing the she-devil entering her shop, knowing that she was here to find out about why Kazuhiko was working here.

"How may I help you?" Matsu spoke in a friendly tone, smirking slightly at noticing that Rias was looking around and wasn't even picking up the special auras of the items around them. Most of the shop had been filled with items that appeared normal but for those who had something special about them or a link to them they would be able to pick up an aura. It was the main reason she let Kazuhiko have [White-Fang] as the sword had a link back to people who was connected to Albion and even those who had high affinity with Dragons.

"I'm looking for Yuuki-kun" Rias replied as she swept her gaze over the shop again before approaching the counter and blushing at what Matsu was reading.

"Hmm~ why are you looking for him? You can't be his girlfriend because she's already having fun with Kazu-tan" Matsu spoke with a searching look, Rias looking confused as she asked

"Fun…?" Matsu barely hid the predatory grin that formed on her face. She'd teasing Kazuhiko before and while his reactions were good when she got going, she had a feeling that Rias' were priceless as she continued in a lecherous tone

"Oh yes, lots of sweaty noisy fun…I so glad that I had the bedroom soundproofed" Rias face reddened as a look of jealousy started to fill her eyes as Matsu smirked as her perverted mind fuelled her words as she went into a detailed situation involving Kazuhiko, Seraphina and a police uniform.

"Where are they…?" Rias asked jealously, Matsu arching an eyebrow as she replied with an amused look

"I don't think that is any of your business, Gremory-tan… Especially with what you put Kazu-tan through"

"W-What…?" Rias asked shocked, not sure what Matsu knew as the demigod continued in a serious tone

"I mean leaving a guy hanging for a week is just cruel and then forcing him to join a club against his will…Well let's just say I understand why he's pissed at you" Rias frowned as she regarded the glasses wearing young woman, trying to figure out what else Matsu knew as she replied

"I didn't intend for him to be angry with me… I was giving him time to adjust"

"Adjust…? To the sudden change to his world you brought about or till you knew how to deal with him? I know he dislikes redheads so I guess you wanted to figure out a way to make him like you, right?" Matsu spoke seriously as Rias looked away embarrassed as she spoke

"I'm sorry for that alright… If I could go back and change things I'd approach him before any of the others could have and explained things to him but I can't change that now"

"Sorry isn't good enough Gremory-tan…It doesn't fix what you did, the only way that'll happen is if you let him out of your group" Matsu spoke seriously, Rias hiding her face with her hair as she quietly replied

"I can't…"

"Then you will have to find a damn good way to make it up to him" Matsu answered, Rias nodding to herself as she moved to leave the shop. Matsu waiting till she was gone from view before she asked

"So what do you think?"

"Why are you asking me…? You know I don't trust her anyway so it doesn't matter, does it?" Kazuhiko spoke as he stepped out into the shop, leaning against the wall as Seraphina stepped out and replied

"Kazu-san, she seems genuinely sorry for what she did…" Kazuhiko sighed softly as he replied to her

"It's not that easy Sera-san, she might be sorry about what she did but that doesn't change the fact she still did it and she probably wouldn't hesitate to do it again." Seraphina frowned slightly as she looked at Kazuhiko's serious face.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he lay on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Matsu had given Metatron and Albion the details to undoing the seal that Rias had placed on him and they had chosen to release some more power for him to control meaning he was channelling two normal [Pawns] worth of power rather then just one. He'd quickly concluded that his whole body had felt lighter and stronger before the gravity seals adjusted themselves to his new power and reasserted itself on his body and he had noticed an increase in his magic reserves.

"Are you alright, Kazu-san?" Seraphina asked with concerned from where she lied next to him, her hand brushing against the sealing bangle on his wrist as Kazuhiko gave her a smile as he answered

"Yeah… Thanks for not treating me any differently after I told you about that" Seraphina smiled brightly as she moved up against him before speaking softly

"Kazu-san, I don't care what you are… You're still the kind, helpful person who saved me. Even if you are an Angel, Devil or Human it doesn't change who you are here" She rested her hand over his heart, making Kazuhiko blush as he found himself staring into her eyes as he swallowed what saliva was in his mouth. It took him a moment to realise he'd moved closer to her and that his hands were resting gently on her hips while Seraphina's free hand had reached up to cup his cheek.

"Sera-san…" Kazuhiko spoke with a soft nervousness. Seraphina blushed cutely as she subconsciously licked her lips as she drew closer. There lips were about to meet before the sound of a phone ringing broke the silence. Kazuhiko sighed annoyed as he moved to grab his phone, missing Seraphina pouting as he arched an eyebrow at the message he got from Matsu as he groaned

"What wrong…?" Seraphina asked curious, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he replied embarrassed

"Matsu-san has the worst timing in the world and she put 'Just kiss her already!'" Seraphina blushed as she covered her face with her hands as she asked shocked and embarrassed

"Wha? B-But how…? The curtains are shut"

"I have no idea…" Kazuhiko replied embarrassed, putting his phone on the bedside table before lying back down and rubbing the bridge of his nose while Seraphina settled to hug Kazuhiko's side.

…

"Why did you ask me to come up here, Kiba?" Kazuhiko spoke annoyed as he stepped out onto the roof the next day. It was currently lunch and he'd been wary to go with the blonde devil until he found out that he just wanted to talk. Seraphina had wanted to come along to make sure Kiba wasn't up to something but Kazuhiko had told her he would be fine before kissing her on the cheek and sending the class into shock and gossips again.

"You know I hated devils when I first became one. I was taught to believe they were evil beings and it took Buchou and her family to show me I was wrong" Kiba spoke as he stood atop of the roof of the school, Kazuhiko leaning against the railings as he looked out over the grounds, remembering the short time he spent with Misaki as he replied seriously

"I don't hate devils, Kiba… I hate Gremory for what she allowed to happen to me just to get a another servant against my will" Kiba looked at him surprised before nodding to himself for a moment as he replied

"Would you have believed her if she'd approached you before you were attacked?"

"Of course not, you idiot… I was an ordinary guy who helped his friends out… now I can't even share my problems with them or my Tou-san without drawing them into something that could get them killed." Kazuhiko retorted angrily, shooting a glare at Kiba before taking a moment to calm down as he added

"Sera-san is one of the few people I can trust with my new life…"

_'…And Matsu, Misaki and of course you two Metatron, Albion'_ Kazuhiko added mentally, getting happy responses from the two spirits as he saw Kiba's worried look

"We…" Kiba started only to be interrupted by Kazuhiko as he glared at him as he spoke angrily

"Don't say something like 'We're your family now so trust us' or 'We'll help you' cause I wouldn't be a part of your group if it wasn't for Gremory not making sure her territory was secure from potential threats and don't go onto saying 'Buchou saved you from them' cause she hasn't, she made me even more of a target for them and has done nothing to deal with them herself"

"We are in a precariously thin peace with the two other factions… We can't attack them unless they make the first move" Kiba explained, hoping to make Kazuhiko understand only to see the brunet snort.

"Oh and attacking her new servant while he was adjusting doesn't count as that, come on Kiba your just being an idiot now for Gremory." Kazuhiko retorted, turning to go back down stairs and missing Kiba's surprised look at hearing he'd already been attacked once before frowning as he materialized a sword into his hand and getting into a ready stance

"Buchou gave me a new reason to live and freed me from my old life. I won't let you disrespect her over her choices since you were brought back by her…"

"What did she give me, Kiba? A new reason to live…? I didn't need one in the first place, nor did I need to be reborn as it was her mistakes that caused my death in the first place. A chance to get closer to her…? I didn't like her while I was human so that won't change now. To gain power…? I prefer not to fight unless there's a good reason behind it." Kazuhiko explained in a level angry tone, glancing back to see Kiba lower his sword with an understanding look on his face as the blonde spoke

"Then live for those around you that you care about, Yuuki-kun"

"That is what I intent to do as long as Gremory doesn't get in my way. So make sure she knows that Kiba" Kazuhiko muttered annoyed before leaving.

…

Kazuhiko took a steady breathe as he held the bokken in his left hand, pointed towards the ground as he watched his opponent, Kiba. The pair was currently standing in the Kendo hall while its members, Seraphina and the ORC were sitting on benches around the edge. The idea had come about after Kiba had seen him asking for a spar with Murayama and offered to spar with him instead, sending most of the kendo girls into squealing messes at the idea of watching there prince get sweaty with Kazuhiko.

"Are you ready, Yuuki-kun?" Kiba asked, Kazuhiko smirking softly as he bent his knees and holding his right arm over his chest as he answered

"Yeah, ready to kick your ass" Kiba looked confused at the stance before smiling as he took his own, Kazuhiko taking another calming breathe as he waited for the starting call. He was looking forwards to see how he would fair against someone who could use a sword, Albion could swing a sword but didn't have any particular style despite the numerous past hosts he had had so the spars usually was just a mixture of swings and blocks. Metatron on the other hand had only taught him the dual wielding style to use with [Israfel] and the basics of swordsmanship as well but didn't spar until he had got down certain movements and they usually ended in dual wielding which he couldn't use now.

"Start!" One of the Kendo girls called, Kazuhiko waited as Kiba made the first move, charging forwards and bringing his swinging his sword down. Kazuhiko swung upwards; his free hand gripping the bokken as well as it blocked the strike before stepping into his opponent's guard as he swung the sword down parallel to Kiba's bokken, aiming to strike the blond's chest. Kiba stepped back dodging the attack before swinging at Kazuhiko who ducked under the horizontal strike and stabbing out with the hilt of his as if drawing it from a sheathe and striking Kiba in the chest.

"Oof!" Kiba grunted as the air was knocked from his lungs, Kazuhiko continuing with an upwards slash which was parried away before having to block a strike at his side. Cheering filled both of combatants' ears as they continued to fight, Kiba getting the upper hand from his superior speed while Kazuhiko still managed to deflect and block his attacks from his experience.

When they ended both were trying to regain there breathes, Kazuhiko from having to keep up with Kiba while Kiba's was from having to hold back to human accepted levels. Kiba smiled victoriously as he tapped the sword against Kazuhiko's shoulder and spoke "Looks like I win this one, Yuuki-kun"

Kazuhiko smirked, tapping his bokken against the inside of Kiba's thigh as he replied "Check again, Kiba"

Kiba paled as he looked down, noticing that Kazuhiko's bokken was positioned between his legs, hearing the girls let out panicked cries at seeing there prince nearly get hit in the groin. Seraphina was smiling at seeing how Kazuhiko had managed a draw while Rias, Akeno and Koneko shared varying surprised looks.

"I guess that means it's a draw" Kiba spoke as he stepped back, both relaxing there stances as Kazuhiko started towards Murayama and returned the bokken with a smile as he thanked her for letting him use it.

"Where did you learn to use a sword?" She asked curiously, Seraphina walking over with a smile as Kazuhiko sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he answered her

"Oh, I haven't had any formal training just stuff I picked up from anime and games" Murayama looked shocked at him as did several other girls in the room as Seraphina and Kazuhiko made to leave the room.

**[Good work against the blond. He underestimated you and paid for it]** Albion spoke up amused, Metatron nodding as she added

**{You did really well to keep up with him and even manage to end the spar in a draw}**

"You were really cool in that spar, Kazu-san" Seraphina spoke with a blush, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head embarrassed as he replied

"Thanks… I'm just surprised that I could keep up with him myself. Although I'm glad I managed to stop my last swing, the girls would've killed me if I've hurt there 'Prince' there"

"The guys might have claimed you a hero when they found out about it" Seraphina spoke with a giggle, Kazuhiko chuckling himself nervously as he nodded in agreement.

"Yuuki-kun…" Rias spoke nervously, drawing the pair's attention to see her, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko approaching them as the rest of the students made there way homes.

"I'm sorry for what I let happen to you and forcing you to join my group…So please lets get along" Rias started apologetically as Kazuhiko frowned as he replied

"Really…? You think that an apology is gong to fix everything, Gremory, well it doesn't. You will have to make up for what you did and just because I'm not going to be a Stray, don't mean that I will blindly follow your orders"

"Right Yuuki-kun" Rias nodded understandingly before frowning slightly at seeing Seraphina smile as she hugged Kazuhiko as she spoke

"I'll see you later then" Kissing him on his cheek, Seraphina blushed as she received one back from him as he gave her a quick squeeze of a hug as he replied with a smile

"Alright..."

…

Author's Note

Did find it odd that Rias didn't show up to save Ise from Dohnaseek till after he had ran and even then he still got stabbed so figured Kazuhiko would easily win given he underestimates him and Kazuhiko using his speed with Sky Flames to his advantage. The bangles are something I thought would be good to add given Kazuhiko wants to hide his Angel side from the devils and avoids Grayfia or Sirzechs from finding out before I plan to have it revealed and that Matsu knows Kazuhiko will probably have to interact with people who could sense it even suppressed later on as she knows about the engagement between Rias and Riser.

Currently I've got few things I need help with, firstly is should Asia become a Devil, I'm currently on the no side at the moment given Kazuhiko's dislike of Rias. Secondly, should I let Raynare or Mittelts live or die? I had a moment thought of forcing Raynare to take the Bishop position if Asia stays human. Lastly is what or who should I have for Kazuhiko's familiar? This won't be Tiamat given her obligations to leading her clan but I'm open to other ideas.


	4. Insider Information and Devil Contracts

**Hunter792:** Thanks. Kazuhiko won't do anything that would lead Rias on although I still haven't decided on if Rias would have any romantic feelings for him at the moment. As for the harem list it at the bottom although there are still some unsure ones on there at the moment.

**s-mayumi: **Thanks for the suggestion.

**Mr Beaver Buttington: **Raynare will get what she deserves next chapter as for Asia I'm going to keep her human for now and probably turn her into an Angel later. As for Kazuhiko, he will interact with the ORC more after this arc is done. Thanks for the suggestion for the familiar, I had originally thought of Kazuhiko getting a Dryad who acted like Rachnera from Everyday Monster Girl because I thought it would be a fun twist to have her mess around with the other girls.

**Raidentensho:** Thanks for the suggestion.

**withdranwnmadness000:** The reason Seraphina isn't Kazuhiko's familiar is because he wouldn't want to force her into working, even if she is willing to help him, as for her being a part of his future peerage I was thinking she would be included but haven't came up with the means for Kazuhiko to become High Class faster then what happens in canon.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks, I agree that Ise is lead too much by his perverseness and so ignores a good chunk of what's going on around him and Rias uses it to her advantage with him.

As for Asia like I said above, I was thinking of having her become an Angel as it suits her better in some regards but the whole ending of the arc is different from what is canon. Also Kazuhiko will get to know the other servants and become comfortable with them and Xenovia will become part of his harem like in canon. Ise will be part of the Student Council and have a Sacred Gear, not sure what it'll be at the moment, and Sona will get rid of most of his perverted tendencies and paired with Irina. Mittelts will also be living and will probably be part of the harem as well although with a few changes which should make things interesting.

**Prototype109: **Thank you for the review. I understand what you mean about Asia as she does get dragged into things by the other girls or do things because she fears she'll get ignored by Ise. Hopefully if I do put in Asia into the harem I can do her some justice.

**RiceW:** Honestly I haven't come up with a main girl for this but Seraphina does fit into the role quite well considering she is the first girl to show real interest in him.

**Spikal:** Thanks for the suggestion to give White-Fang the ability to unleash the energy it stores. As for Gabriel she will be part of Kazuhiko's harem along with one or two other Angels once I decide who would work as an Angel.

As for making a Dragon King or Evil Dragon Kazuhiko's familiar, most of the Dragon Kings are already elsewhere in the world while the Evil Dragons are mostly destroyed and I can't see them lowering themselves to be under a Devil. I had thought of having Karasuba being a child of one of the Evil Dragons, probably Grendel given her Battle Mania, although that would end in some sort of fight or having Yamato-no-Orochi gain an interest in him while there.

**chins4tw:** It becomes a bit clearer in this chapter although I hadn't originally considered them part of Annihilation Maker so it adds something different as well, plus the Khaos Brigade would be interested in someone like Kazuhiko.

**Lightwave:** Thanks, I do have moments when I surprise myself with what I put in here. I am going to try avoiding bashing although sometimes Kazuhiko will say something that just seems to fit in with the situation or just to snipe back at Rias. Like the idea for the familiar as well and truthfully I do find it hard to decide on one.

Mittelts will be taking Rias' other Bishop and its her choice in an attempt to spend more time with Kazuhiko atop of whatever Rias would say to convince her.

**AnimeRocker 469:** Glad you enjoy it.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

**[] – Albion**

**{} – Metatron**

"" – Distorted

…

"Why is she making me do grunt work?" Kazuhiko growled as he pedalled around the town on his bicycle, delivering leaflets to homes of greedy humans as he pulled a touch screen phone from his pocket to find the next place he had to go to.

**[This is boring]** Albion grumbled annoyed, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement, stopped for a moment and checked he had a duplicate phone like device in his pocket which he had used his [Cloud Flame] to clone from the original, the original for Matsu to study and see if there was anything she could get something interesting out of which they had delivered earlier before moving onto handing out leaflets.

Continuing with handing out leaflets, Kazuhiko wished that he could get this over and done with while he trained his [Cloud Flame] by multiplying the amount of leaflets he had on him so he didn't have to return to the clubroom to stock up again.

After ten more minutes, Kazuhiko decided to finish up with the leaflets and head home. He was aware his father would probably ask where they had been but wouldn't be too concerned given they had been together although he may joke about becoming a grandfather sooner then expected if he found out Seraphina and he were sharing a bed.

Reaching his home, Kazuhiko put his bicycle back into the garage while storing his messenger bag and [Greed Radar] into his pocket dimension.

"Hey Kazu…Where were you?" Kazuhiko's father asked as the brunet stepped into the living room to see him sifting through documents as he answered

"Some club I've been pulled into joining, about the Occult or something. Anyway the leader of this rabble wanted to go check out haunted places during the evenings and dragged me along before I could tell Sera-san or you"

"Well don't stay up to late, you've got school tomorrow" Kazuhiko's father spoke, the younger brunet moving to pick up a piece of paper as he looked over it before asking

"What's this about Tou-san?"

"Apparently there are plans for making a new branch overseas in America… I've been asked to look over the finances to see if it's feasible." He replied with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Kazuhiko set down the paper he held as he frowned and muttered

"This is rather sudden isn't it?"

"Yeah… but the boss is pushing for this to get done." Kazuhiko's father spoke with a sigh while Kazuhiko looked confused before replying

"Just don't run yourself ragged otherwise you're no good to anyone, Tou-san"

"That's what I should be telling you, Kazu…Especially with Sera-san around" His father called back jokingly, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes with a blush as he headed upstairs.

…

It had been a surprise for Kazuhiko to find out that the Fallen Angel had woken up while he was at school as he made his way towards Matsu's shop, Seraphina sticking close to him after having caught the mischievous tone the demigod had been speaking in as she asked "Do you think Matsu-san got her to talk?"

"Probably… Matsu-san has most likely been explaining what happened to her since I found her" Kazuhiko answered, picking up his pace slightly as Metatron spoke up

**{I hope Matsu hasn't let slip anything herself}** Kazuhiko nodded to himself as he mentally responded

_'So do I, last thing I need is for some Fallen Angel knowing about me and choosing to report it back to her superiors'_

Entering the shop, Kazuhiko and Seraphina only took a few moments to make sure the door was locked before heading downstairs to the laboratory area, a nervous air between them as they stepped into the large room to Matsu and the dark blue haired Fallen Angel, who was wearing a sleeveless low cut blouse and a short skirt.

"Hello Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke friendly, drawing the pair's attention as the Fallen Angel looked at him curiously while Matsu smiled and waved to them

"Hey Kazu-tan, Sera-tan…come have a sit down with me and Kala-tan so we can explain things"

"So this is my saviour, Matsu?" Kalawarner asked with an appraising look at Kazuhiko.

"Yep, that's Kazu-tan… Cute isn't he?" Matsu asked with a giggle as the pair sat down, Kazuhiko next to Matsu as Kalawarner smiled sultrily as she answered

"Very…" Seraphina frowned at her fellow bluenette, Kazuhiko blushing slightly as he tried to turn the attention back onto the topic at hand

"So what's going on with the Fallen Angels here, Matsu-san, Kala-san?"

"We were originally ordered only to observe you, Yuuki Kazuhiko, Azazel-sama wanted us to gather information to see if you had access to your Sacred Gear and what it was." Kalawarner started, Kazuhiko frowning as she continued

"One of those I was working with called Raynare came back to us one day saying we had new orders given to us by Kokabiel-sama on behalf of Azazel-sama which stated that you were to die before you became a threat to us Fallen Angels. She approached you under the guise of…"

"Amano Yuuma…" Kazuhiko spoke with a scowl, Seraphina looking concerned at him as she took hold of his hand as Kalawarner and Matsu nodded as the latter continued

"You know what happened from there but Kala-san was against the orders so she was drugged and given to the Goblins afterwards which was why you found her in that state" Kalawarner shuddered at the memory of what had happened, Kazuhiko nodding as he asked

"So what are they up to now then…? I mean they got me and don't know I was revived… and that guy who tried to attack me met his end before he could report back" Seraphina was surprised to hear that Kazuhiko had been attacked, Kalawarner looking surprised as Matsu added

"That means there's only two left…"

"So Dohnaseek died…The sexist bastard always thought he was best out of our group just because he was a guy" Kalawarner spoke with a small smirk on her face, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as she shook her head and answered the earlier question

"Kokabiel-sama also suggested that we should take advantage of an exiled Sister who holds the healer type Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing] and that a Fallen Angel could use it better then her for there own comrades." Matsu looking seriously as she added to the younger pair

"The process to take a Sacred Gear from someone will kill them upon removal and officially it was banned by Grigori after Azazel's first attempt of it, I believe I heard"

**{That's inhumane}** Metatron spoke with a disgusted tone, Kazuhiko clenching his fists.

"So they intent to kill the exiled Sister just to claim her Sacred Gear…?" Seraphina asked concerned, Kazuhiko scowled as he looked down and muttered

"We'll just have to get to her first then… Do you know when she is supposed to come here?"

"No… Raynare was the one who got into contact with her but I do know the Sister is called Asia Argento" Kalawarner answered with a sigh, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as Matsu spoke

"I'll keep an eye out for her… and when she comes into town, one of us will have to pick her up"

"I'll do it… She'll be expecting a Fallen Angel" Kalawarner spoke seriously, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Alright, just watch out for the Devils. I doubt any of them will take kindly to you if they run into you and I can only do so much without alerting them of things"

"Aww~ worried for me, hero-kun" Kalawarner asked in a flirty tone, Seraphina frowning at Kazuhiko's blush as she added

"I'll go with her as well, outside of school, Kazu-san" Kalawarner arched an eyebrow amused at Seraphina as Matsu giggled. Kazuhiko sighing as he added

"We still need to figure out what to do with the other Fallen here"

"Well if you've killed Dohnaseek that leaves Raynare and Mittelts along with the Exiled Exorcists which number about thirty" Kalawarner spoke thoughtfully, Kazuhiko and Seraphina frowning at hearing there was more enemies then they had expected.

…

Kazuhiko couldn't help but curse under his breathe as he followed the large path of destruction that the Stray Devil he was hunting had made. From what he knew he was in a remote part of China and the Stray Devil had been the former [Bishop] of one of the Bael Clan and had the ability to turn his arms into different guns, evident by the spray of demonic bullets shot back at Kazuhiko as he ducked behind a tree.

_'How am I going to get closer when he keeps shooting at me?'_ He thought to himself as he glanced out to see the skinny man with dirty moss green hair and his left arm in the form of a bone coloured Gatling gun.

**[You could always attack from a distance]** Albion spoke, Kazuhiko frowning as he countered

_'He's probably got enough skill to make a defensive barrier or dodge a ranged attack, Albion.'_

"Give up Hunter, you can't win against me!" The Stray called, Kazuhiko frowning as he looked around before ducking back behind the tree as he shot back

"You killed one of your fellow servants, Gideon… Don't think that you can talk your way out of this" Kazuhiko ducked to avoid another spray of bullets at him, Gideon laughing wildly as the brunet used [Mist Flames] to blend into his surroundings before starting to slowly make his way around the side.

"You think I care! That bastard deserved it for always taking the recognition and money that I had rightfully earned. He didn't deserve being put up for Promotion to High Class before me!" Gideon roared, firing another spray of bullets at the tree that Kazuhiko had been hiding behind without care before his arm changed into some sort of cannon as he shot a large ball of magic at it the tree completely destroying it.

"Cloud Dragon" Kazuhiko declared, Gideon turning around to see a large serpentine purple dragon charging towards him. Gideon started to fire blasts at the dragon, only to be shocked as it spilt into two identical dragons before splitting again and again even as his magic blasts took out one or two at a time. They all slammed into the Stray Devil, coiling there bodies around his limbs even as they continued to multiple in number and cover him from view as the numerous dragons started to squeeze down and bite away as Kazuhiko walked towards him as he spoke

"You still have a chance to go back, Gideon… You'll get punished but you will still be alive" The serpent dragons moved back so Gideon's face could be seen, Kazuhiko keeping a few feet away as the Stray spat at him

"I'd rather be dead" Kazuhiko nodded, holding his free hand up and clicking his fingers as he spoke

"Cloud Exploder" The dragons' bodies erupted into numerous spikes which all skewered Gideon's body as he let out a massive roar of pain before coughing up blood as his head lolled forwards before the [Cloud Flames] started to disperse and reveal the bloody body covered in holes which collapsed onto the ground.

**{Good job, Kazu-kun. You defeated him without drawing any attention from the locals or causing too much damage to the surroundings}** Metatron spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko relaxing as he started to destroy the remains with [Storm Flames].

(How was your first Stray hunt?) Matsu asked, Kazuhiko taking a moment to think before replying

"It was alright. But this Stray was a bit stupid to not see through my illusions"

(Yeah…but the data on Gideon said he was a Magic Cannon rather then a technique type so he would just try and smash through opponents) Matsu answered, Kazuhiko glancing around

…

It had been few days since Kalawarner explained what Raynare and her group was up to and since then Seraphina had started to practice her magic style alongside Kalawarner at Matsu's laboratory while he would train with Matsu's help when not taking on jobs.

Evening was setting in as Kazuhiko walked into the old school building, the sun setting in the background as he made his way to the second floor and muttered as he opened the door "I'm here"

"You are here" Rias spoke, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he held back the 'Obviously' he was about to counter with as he noticed the windows was covered and the room was completely dark save for the candles that were spread across the floor. Rias turning to give an order to Akeno who replied

"Yes Buchou. Yuuki-kun, please sit here in the middle of the magic circle" Akeno waved him over with her hand as Kazuhiko moved to stand in the middle of the circle as Rias spoke with a smile

"Yuuki-kun, your work of giving out leaflets is finished now. Well done. Now you can start your job as a Devil professionally"

"About time…" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, Rias frowning for a moment before continuing in a cheery tone

"Now you can start making contracts. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone with a small wish. Koneko received two contracts beforehand and since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you"

"Please help me…" Koneko spoke while bowing her head, Kazuhiko giving her a short nod before returning his attention to Akeno who was casting some sort of spell and making the circle glow blue and white light.

"Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle" Rias explained before adding as she held her hand out to him

"Yuuki-kun, put your palm towards here" Kazuhiko did as he was told, holding his hands out to Rias who started to write something on his left hand with her fingers and soon a magic circle appeared on his hand.

"This magic seal is used for transportation, and it can transport you to the client's place instantly. And when the contract is finished, it lets you return to this room." Rias explained before turning to Akeno as she asked

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes Buchou." Akeno spoke as she stepped out of the magic circle, Rias turning to Kazuhiko as he moved to stand in the middle, a blue glow coming from the magic circle as she explained

"The magic circle is responding with the client. Now you are going to be transported to that location. You already have the manual for what to do after getting transported right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Kazuhiko spoke while rolling his eyes, stamping a foot into the magic circle to activate it and send him to his first client. Rias sighed as she turned away from the empty magic circle, Akeno looking at her curiously as she asked

"Akeno, do you think he's relaxing around us?"

"I think he's just going along stubbornly, Buchou… He still doesn't talk to us outside of what's important and he still treats his after school job more importantly than this. Plus he refused to refer to us by our first names. Yuuto-kun seems to be the closest to him and that is through there spar before." Akeno replied.

…

Kazuhiko opened his eyes to see himself in a dark room that was filled with Otaku stuff as he noticed a long haired man looking annoyed at him "What the hell? Why are you here when I summoned Koneko-chan?"

"She's busy with another client today so they sent me. I'm Kazuhiko and I'm a new devil" Kazuhiko spoke with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Go back… You can't fulfil my wish, only Koneko-chan can!" The man replied, Kazuhiko gritting his teeth as he retorted

"Well what did you want her to do and I'll see what I can do" The man moved to bring out a girl's school uniform from the corner of the room as he spoke

"I wanted her to wear this. It's the uniform of Nagato Yuki" Kazuhiko frowned as he thought over what he could do, a small smirk growing on his face as he replied

"So you wanted her to dress up like that then… I can make that happen…"

"What? Seriously…?" The man replied shocked, Kazuhiko holding his hands up before him about a foot apart and making a ball of indigo coloured [Mist Flames] form between them as he closed his eyes.

The ball of [Mist Flames] shifted and grew as Kazuhiko focused on the image of what he wanted to make, electing a gasp of shock from the man before him as it formed into a duplicate of Koneko who was wearing the uniform he was holding.

"There…" Kazuhiko spoke, opening his eyes to see Koneko standing before him while the man just stared as he asked

"Why isn't she acting like Koneko-chan?"

"This is my first time creating a copy of someone…" Kazuhiko started, sending a few mental commands for the Mist-Koneko to sit down at the low table and to look stoically around the room.

"…Morizawa…" The now named, Morizawa, added with a hint of drool coming from his mouth as Kazuhiko continued

"…Morizawa-san, this is my first time using this technique and so this is only just a shell without a personality. I am only starting out so I don't know her very well but I can order this one around"

"Wha-Wait you can make clones of other characters right?" Morizawa spoke as he turned back to Kazuhiko as he nodded

"I would feel safer altering this one to fit other characters rather then seeing how many I could hold together at the moment but yes, I could make other characters as long as I know what they look like" Morizawa's eyes shone as he declared

"I wish to have a harem of small breasted girls, Kazuhiko-san! But I will start with Nagato-chan as you're only a beginner!"

"This will only last till I go, Morikawa-san, and I take it that is your contract for tonight" Kazuhiko replied as he pulled out the device he had been given for it as he started to tap away at it.

"That will be fine…At least I can see my dear Nagato-chan for a short while" Morizawa nodded eagerly as Kazuhiko nodded once before turning the screen to show the man as he spoke

"This is the price for your wish tonight…It'll only last for an hour"

"That's great! That's the same as what I give to Koneko-chan!" Morizawa shouted eagerly as Kazuhiko heard Albion chuckle

**[Seems like she lost a contract to you]**

**{I think we also found a way to help you fight as well Kazu-kun}** Metatron added as Kazuhiko started to work out how to use the [Mist Clone] to help him in a fight as he watched the Mist-Nagato play cards with Morizawa.

…

Kazuhiko opened his eyes after the teleportation circle had finished glowing, finding himself in the room of his next client of the night, his eyes widening as he looked at the humongous guy wearing a gothic-lolita outfit despite the numerous buttons looking to be about to fall off and atop of his head was a headband with cat ears on it.

_'What kind of monster has summoned me?'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as the man greeted him in a deep voice

"Welcome Devil-san-nyou!"

**[What the hell is that…?]** Albion spoke shocked, Kazuhiko not sure whether he should be preparing for a fight or ready to make a contract as he greeted

"Hey"

"I called you Devil-san, because there's a wish I want-nyou. Mil-tan wants to become a magical girl-nyou" The man stated, Albion, Metatron and Kazuhiko's mouths dropping open to varying degrees in shock and confusion.

"Right…" Kazuhiko started in disbelieve, having no idea how to pull that off as he muttered to himself

"Magical girl, Magical girl… How do I make a delusional body builder into a magical girl?" Kazuhiko clicked his fingers in realisation as he spoke to Mil-tan

"I can only make you a Magical girl temporarily and only while I'm around, does that suit you better?" Mil-tan eagerly nodded as he replied

"Any amount of time as a magical girl is great for Mil-tan"

"Alright…Is this ok for the price of an hour's worth?" Kazuhiko spoke, showing him the screen on the wish device after tapping in the wish. Mil-tan nodding eagerly as Kazuhiko slipped the device back into his pocket.

**[I can't believe you are going to do this]** Albion spoke in disbelief as he heard Kazuhiko's plan before the brunet replied mentally

_'Do you know a better way to pull off turning him into a Magical girl, Albion…?'_

**[No]** Albion replied quietly as Kazuhiko focused his magic onto casting an illusion over Mil-tan which changed there surroundings into a vast field, Mil-tan looking around eagerly as Kazuhiko spoke

"Now Mil-tan, just imagine what sort of magic you want to do and just direct it"

Mil-tan stared at him with a glint in his eyes as he turned to a large boulder and started firing off magical girl styled attacks at her surroundings while Kazuhiko watched in curiosity at how much his client was enjoying his wish even though it was all just an illusion.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he stepped back into the clubroom after his latest contract for the evening, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he saw Rias and Akeno drinking tea as he moved to sit on the sofa opposite the latter as Rias asked "How did it go?"

"Fine…" Kazuhiko replied not bothering to look at her as he started to pull out his homework and made a start on it as Akeno moved to prepare a cup of tea.

"Here you go, Yuuki-kun"

"Thanks Sempai…" Kazuhiko replied, giving her a nod as she set the cup down on the table. Akeno smiling as she admonished him with a giggle

"You can use my first name, Yuuki-kun, there's no need for using 'sempai' with me either. We are equals here" Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow to her for a moment before focusing back on his homework as he muttered

"I'd rather not…" Akeno silently sighed as she sat back down on the sofa, glancing to see Rias having moved to her desk as she read the response from the client Kazuhiko had been sent to. The crimson haired devil smiled as she spoke to Kazuhiko

"You did a good job with your clients today"

"Obviously… Are all your clients weirdoes?" Kazuhiko asked as he glanced to Rias for a moment, seeing her shake her head as she answered

"Not all of them. We help out a couple businesses as well"

"Right…" Kazuhiko replied dryly as he turned back to his homework while Rias and Akeno shared a concerned look.

…

"Why'd I miss all this?" Kazuhiko couldn't help but laugh at seeing the shocked look on Kensuke's face, the next morning, as he replied amused

"That's what you get for staying at home with that MMO" Hikari and Seraphina had giggled as Takeshi added

"True man, you should have seen Kazu putting Kiba in his place during a Kendo spar"

"Whoa… I didn't know you knew Kendo" Kensuke spoke surprised.

"I don't… I was using stuff from anime to fight him" Kazuhiko chuckled, the others looking surprised aside from Seraphina who smiled knowingly as the group headed towards there classroom as Takeshi added

"Kazu nearly nut shot'ed Kiba as well during it"

"D-Damn…I really wish I'd seen that" Kensuke spoke as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as Kazuhiko patted him on his shoulder as he replied

"Now, now… It wasn't that amazing I did only end it in a draw"

"You do know some of the Kendo girls have started to admire you after that" Hikari spoke with a giggle, Kazuhiko reddening as he noticed Seraphina press herself against his side more as she added embarrassed

"Some of them even asked how far we've gotten, Kazu-san, and what you are like at home…" Kazuhiko blinked in surprise as Kensuke and Takeshi chuckled amused as the former spoke

"Looks like you'll have your own fanclub soon, Kazu"

…

Kazuhiko had settled into his training routine for the afternoon as he did dashes between two lines on the ground with a large sack of metal on his back. Seraphina was running through some magic training with a large ball of blue flames hovering between her hands while Kalawarner and Matsu talked quietly.

**{It's dangerous to underestimate the exorcists, Kazu-kun}** Metatron spoke sternly, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as he replied

_'I know… They might have Sacred Gears themselves and then they also have the training and experience from working for the church'_

**[The Fallen pair we can handle fairly well if it was one at a time, both would be more difficult. [Divine Dividing] can only target one person at a time]** Albion added, Kazuhiko doing his last dash before setting his backpack onto the ground as he rolled his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Raynare's plan, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke as she handed him a water bottle, Kazuhiko accepting it as he shook his head and replied

"It's alright… Raynare is the one I'm angry at, her and my 'master'…"

"Matsu told me about Gremory… You know I'm sure Azazel-sama would gladly take you in just so he can study your Sacred Gear, if you wanted to leave her that is…" Kalawarner replied, looking over to Seraphina curiously as Kazuhiko shook his head and sighed

"I can't… my Tou-san is all I've got left of my family and after what happened with my Kaa-san… Well, let's just say I can't bring myself to leave him. Also who knows what sort of trouble my friends and Tou-san would get in if someone tried to use them against me. Gremory is the lesser of two evils at the moment and until I work a way out or somehow screw the system to become High Class I'm stuck with her" Kalawarner looked at him warmly, impressed at his reasoning and loyalty to his family while Seraphina looking sadly to him as she moved over to him

"Kazu-san…" She started, Kazuhiko smiling as he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke

"I'm alright Sera-san… I'm going to see if Matsu-san has a job for me to do…"

With that Kazuhiko left the pair of bluenettes to regard each other, Kalawarner smiling amused at the serious and searching look Seraphina was giving her as the elder spoke "I don't plan to take him from you… I'm willing to share if you are dragon-chan?"

Seraphina puffed her cheeks for a moment as she thought. She knew dragons had harems and while that didn't happen in Tiamat's clan often, there were occasions when two females would share a male to avoid fighting or because they were friends but it was always a mutual agreement between the women involved. Seraphina nodded slowly, she knew that Kazuhiko would draw in other females even though she had wished for more of a chance to get further in her relationship with him. Kalawarner's smile growing even as Seraphina added "You hurt Kazu-san and I will burn you to a crisp, Kala-san"

"I expected no less, Sera-chan…After all we both owe him our lives" Kalawarner spoke with a teasing smile which made Seraphina blush embarrassed as they shook hands before returning back to there individual training.

…

"Albion, Metatron please tell me I'm not seeing things?" Kazuhiko asked shocked as he started at the giant shadow monster before him. Something told him it was all a set up given he'd been sent to the coliseum in Rome over a job involving similar shadow monsters from one of his previous jobs. Albion nodded once as he answered

**[That is definitely a giant pig monster holding two swords from that game… Ocarina of Time was it?]**

**{It's called Ganon, Albion…and how did anyone make that unless…}** Metatron added confused as the Shadow-Ganon swung one sword down at Kazuhiko who managed to dodge it by diving out of the way before rolling back to his feet as he asked quietly

"Unless what…?" Kazuhiko summoned [Israfel] instantly to his hands, glad he had taken off his sealing bangles and gravity seals when he arrived, as he crossed both scimitars over his head to block the downwards sword strike from the monster before him.

**{We mentioned about the thirteen [Longinus] right? Well there is one called [Annihilation Maker] which allows for the creation of any sort of creature from the user's imagination}**

_'So whoever has that is creating monsters to terrorize people with?'_ Kazuhiko thought annoyed, pushing away the sword before charging forwards unaware of the group of cloaked figures that was watching from the edge of the coliseum.

"So this is the one who destroyed your monsters so easily the last time, Leonardo?" A male voice spoke, looking at the shortest cloaked person who nodded.

"Cao Cao…His aura…? It just doesn't make sense…" The cloaked Cao Cao turned to see another figure holding his hand out with a magic circle floating above it as he continued

"I'm reading Angel, Devil and Dragon aura from him but that shouldn't be possible…"

"Oh ho...? Looks like we found something interesting then Georg?" Cao Cao replied as he turned his focus onto Kazuhiko who took off one of the Shadow-Ganon's arms at the elbow before jumping to land a cross shaped slash on its torso, making it roar in pain.

He landed a few feet back, taking a steady breathe as he tried to judge its next move, jumping back to avoid a fireball of black flames from Ganon's mouth as he spoke "[Shamshel]"

Replacing the twin scimitars was a pair of dark purple armguards which left his hands free, a small length of metallic amethyst coloured chain falling out from near the wrist and falling down just past his hands, each ending in an arrow headed blade. Kazuhiko gripped both chains near the blades as he took a ready stance.

Throwing the left blade towards Ganon's sword, the chain lengthened and wrapped tightly around the blade before Kazuhiko yanked the sword off to the side to miss him as he swung the other chain over his head, glowing with holy aura as it came down and cut through the shoulder of the shadow monster and also leaving a rend in the ground. With a flick of his wrists both chains recoiled back towards Kazuhiko's hands before he threw both at either side of Ganon's neck and making them wrap around it as he made them tighten and cut in.

Kazuhiko gritted his teeth as he pulled on the chains, trying to avoid being flung into the air as his weapons cut into Ganon's neck before using [Sky Flames] around his hands to pull the shadow monster to the ground before him as its head fell off to the side.

_'Phew… That took some out of me'_ Kazuhiko thought as he took a calming breathe, dismissing [Shamshel] before reattaching the sealing bangles while Metatron reactivated the gravity seals as she spoke

**{That was a good fight with [Shamshel]… But I get the feeling we are being watched, Kazu-kun}**

"So you noticed it too" Kazuhiko spoke to himself, looking around the coliseum only to see no one around as he shook his head before activating Matsu's magic circle.

…

Kazuhiko yawned as he walked behind the quartet of Devils, listening to them talk about Stray Devils, as they entered an unused building on the outer part of town, the insides were dark which wasn't helped by the fact it was midnight outside.

"Smell of blood..." Koneko spoke, Kazuhiko picking it up himself as he continued walking behind the group as he mentally followed the movement of the demonic aura in front of was standing up front with her hands on her hips as she spoke "Yuuki-kun, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Kazuhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance, Rias glancing back to him with a curious look as she added

"You can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the Servants have." Kazuhiko decided to keep quiet, figuring there would be less questions if he didn't mention his own experience to them and let Rias continue speaking

"There was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." Kiba continued before Akeno added

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece." Rias finished, looking at Kazuhiko to see him still lazily following her as she puffed her cheeks up slightly and continued

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was sarcasm, because most of the Servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Pawn], [Rook], [Bishop], and [Knight]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with Peerage."

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their "Pieces" and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called "Piece Collect" where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status."

Kazuhiko knew that in the future he would be forced to fight in the Rating Games for Rias although his own power would only be half used unless his true nature came out and then he didn't truly know what would happen to him at that point.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Yuuki-kun and my Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias added only getting a slight knowing smirk from Kazuhiko as a killing intent covered the room

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low weird voice spoke, Kazuhiko looking around for the source of it as Rias called out

"Exiled Devil Vizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..." Abnormal laughter echoed around the room, Kazuhiko eyes focusing as a gigantic beast with the top half of a woman's body stepped out with heavy footsteps, in each hand was a large lance.

"Leaving your master's side, and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias called out, Viser countered

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!"

"Vizor speaks in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias spoke with a smirk, Kiba nodding as he sprinted towards Vizor.

"Yuuki-kun, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias started, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as she continued

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

**[He seems to not have any sign of defensive measures aside from his speed]** Albion judged with a critical eye as Kazuhiko nodded to himself

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Rias added as Kiba drew a European sword from its scabbard and cut off both of Vizor's arms off as she screeched in pain

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

"This is Yuuto's power: Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of that of a professional. By combining these two, he became the fastest [Knight]."

**{With his Sacred Gear swords…I'm guessing he's a Technique type fighter}** Metatron added with a thoughtful tone, Kazuhiko not sure what she meant as he noticed Koneko near to Vizor's legs. Rias frowned at not seeing him worried about Koneko as she spoke

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a [Rook] is its -" One giant foot slammed atop of Koneko only to stop as she started to lift it back up easily

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple: Absolute strength and also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias continued as Koneko completely lifted up the monster woman as she muttered

"Fly…." Koneko then jumped up and punched the monster in the stomach, throwing it backwards as Albion spoke

**[She's all strength and because she's a small target she's harder to hit… but she hasn't got any ranged moves if she's just a martial artist and hasn't built up her speed aside from her natural agility]** Kazuhiko nodded softly as he crossed his arms.

"Lastly is Akeno." Rias started as Akeno started laughing and walking towards the monster as she continued

"Akeno is a [Queen]. It's the person who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable [Queen] who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

"Guguuuuuuu...!" The monster moaned as she was staring at Akeno, a fearless laugh coming from the [Queen] of Gremory as she spoke

"Oh my, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Holding her hands out towards the sky, lightning bolts shot down and hit the monster

"Gagagaggaaaaaa!" Visor's entire body was burnt and smoking as Akeno spoke

"Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more." Another bolt shot down and hit the Stray Devil and making it shout in pain again

"Gwaaaaaaah!" Kazuhiko frowned at seeing Akeno looked scary and cold while laughing as Rias continued her lecture

"Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist. Usually, she's very kind. But once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

**[She's only a Magic user then… What a waste of the other traits she has]** Albion spoke unimpressed, Kazuhiko sighing as he muttered

"What a disappointment…?" Rias looked surprise as Kazuhiko ran a hand through his hair as he explained

"She's wasting the other parts of the [Queen] you know… and I am guessing [Bishops] are Magic users right?" Rias nodded shocked at what he was saying, Kazuhiko stuffing his hands into his pockets with a sigh as he continued

"Then while the power of the [Rook] and [Knight] are noticeable in her she's wasting the advantages they could give her in balancing out her fighting style. A magic user would fit just a [Bishop] right?"

"Th-That's correct Yuuki-kun…" Rias spoke surprised at his intellect while Akeno giggling sadistically as she spoke

"Fufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, Monster-san? You still can't die yet. The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohoh!" For a few minutes, Akeno continued with her lightning attacks. Rias' gaze focusing on Kazuhiko as she wondered what his Sacred Gear knew and taught him as he watched Akeno's sadistic streak with only a frown as Akeno started to calm down.

Rias nodded to herself as she approached the monster and stuck her hand out towards the monster as she spoke "Any last words?"

"Kill me." Vizor groaned, Rias replying in a heartless tone

"Is that so? Then disappear." A gigantic black magic ball shot out from Rias' palm, covering its body easily as Albion smirked

**[She has no guard or conservation of her power… You'd only have to dodge her attacks for a short while before she would be out of magic and being a magic user means she wouldn't be able to take much close combat attacks and she has no skill with weapons]**

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias said to after confirming she'd destroyed the Stray, her gaze fixing on Kazuhiko as he yawned into his hand as he asked

"Can we go now, that was boring…?" His fellow devils looked surprised at him, Kiba less so at remembering that he had already been attacked by a Fallen Angel, each wondering if Kazuhiko had experience in fighting supernatural beings as they teleported back to the clubroom.

…

Author's Note

This chapter primary shows Kazuhiko settling into his devil work while also including some of his jobs with Matsu. I figured it made sense that the two canon contracts Ise couldn't get would be easily fixed with Kazuhiko's magic, Mist based clones for Morizawa and mental Illusions for Mil-tan. With the fight with the Ganon made from Annihilation Maker, I figured it was a good start of Leonardo's learning to use it before he goes into Anti-monsters.

The next chapter will be the end of the Asia arc and will go very differently to what is canon and will be the first battle showing of Divine Dividing which will be against Raynare.

Harem: Seraphina, Matsu [From Sekirei], Kalawarner, Mittelts*, Asia*, Yasaka, Akeno, Rias*, Koneko, Xenovia, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Miya [From Sekirei], Karasuba [From Sekirei], Kazehana [From Sekirei]

Anything with a * are the ones I'm unsure of at the moment. With Mittelts and Asia I can see them being more like little sisters to Kazuhiko then anything else at the moment while Rias would be not much more then a one sided crush due to what she has done to Kazuhiko and how he reacts to her and his own preferences.

As for the Familiar its between a Dire-wolf, Kyuubi (Nine tailed Fox), Dryad based on Rachnera, Yamato-no-Orochi or a relation to one of the other Evil Dragons. I will admit I have trouble picking the familiars given how diverse they can be.


	5. The Hakuryuukou's first fight

**s-mayumi:** Thanks, as for adding Serafall… I'm not sure at the moment but can see her probably going after Kazuhiko after Gabriel expresses her interest in him.

**Mr Beaver Buttington:** Seraphina is physically based on a slightly younger Rias, as for her personality I originally wanted her to be a mixture of Asia and Akeno who would be somewhat of a closet pervert given her family.

**Guest:** Thanks for clearing that up, not sure where I originally saw it with the 's' added on the end of Mittelt's name.

**Hunter792:** Glad that you're enjoying this so far. Yamato-no-Orochi won't be Kazuhiko's familiar but I am thinking of having her show up at some point in the future, although not sure when yet. As for Kazuhiko being able to wield the Kusanagi, I'm not going to have him get a Holy Sword, primarily because he has a whole arsenal of Holy weapons in [Heavenly Judgement]. The only additional holy weapon I'll be giving Kazuhiko is Ascalon like in canon and if I did give him any other weapons it would be a demonic weapon or something he could use in a Rating Game.

**Spikal:** I hadn't thought of adding Metatron into the harem because I was thinking of making her a motherly/ big sister figure for him but I'll think about it cause she could easily have a body made for her with [Mist Flames].

**DePlexx:** I'm not intending to have Sona or Tsubaki join the harem and leaving them with Saji and Kiba respectively.

**WeeDevil:** I am going to keep Kazuhiko's familiar a secret for now seeing as it will show up next chapter.

**Raidentensho:** I plan to have fun with Rias when she attempts to try and force herself onto Kazuhiko, although it won't be as harsh as that and will fit into the realms of Akeno's wet dreams, before he starts ripping into her about what she is doing, if I keep with the current idea I have for it.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** I have somewhat of a plan with putting Karasuba in, involving him and her fighting a lot during the training period before the Rating Game. I will have Rias and Kazuhiko become civil at some point in the future and he will be respectful for Rias' family and Grayfia, Sirzechs less so as I was thinking he might try and assist Rias with winning Kazuhiko over. Grayfia and Venelana will end up scolding Rias once they finds out about Kazuhiko's recruitment.

**tsukiyomi83:** I hadn't originally thought of giving Kazuhiko a box weapon because it would only really get used at time he couldn't use Metatron's power like the Rating Games and I wouldn't know what to give Kazuhiko. I have intended to leave what Kazuhiko gets next off Matsu open so he could get a box weapon if I come up with something.

**Fear Ripper:** Thanks, I will admit I wanted to get through the Asia arc rather quickly as there's not too much I wanted to use from canon and everyone pretty much knows what happens as well. I haven't thought of adding any Kamen Rider traits because I haven't seen it myself but I'll take on board suggestions and see if they fit in with Kazuhiko.

**Neonlight01:** Kazuhiko will give Rias a second chance at some point in the future, not that it'll give her much chance of making him fall for her as he dislikes redheads, and will probably be a bit more open when Rias realises where his magic comes from. Kazuhiko will probably make a jab at her about her hair colour as well when her family ask about why he doesn't like her on top of what she put him through. As for him helping her with her and the others battling styles I was thinking of having that start up after the Riser Arc.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Kalawarner sighed softly as she sat on a bench near the park. Several days had passed since she woke up had been filled with her exploring the town and looking around for the Sister with little luck. She was wearing much the same clothes she had when she had woke up, a sleeveless low cut purple blouse and a short black skirt and heeled black boots.

She'd been annoyed by the several men of various ages coming to hit on her even just as she had sat down to have lunch earlier, a small smile forming on her face as she remembered watching Kazuhiko training as she thought _'He's still new to the supernatural and yet he's trying his hardest to learn. Ufufufu~ I can only imagine what he'll be like when he focuses on more adult pursuits'_

Kalawarner licked her lips subconsciously as she remembered peeking on him in the shower at Matsu's laboratory, with a cutely protesting red faced Seraphina, which she knew without doubt that the owner had already bugged for her own viewing pleasure and from what she had saw she liked.

"Hawaa!" A female voice called out, Kalawarner turning to see a Sister who was lying on the floor face first with arms spread wide.

"Wow… I didn't think that could happen" Kalawarner muttered to herself as she watched her get up and moan to herself

"Awww~ why do I keep on tripping over...?" Kalawarner's eyes widened at the Italian that the Sister was speaking in, recalling that Asia Argento was from Italy as she stood up and started towards her, plucking the veil that had been swept off her head by the wind out of the air before handing it back to the blonde as she spoke

"Here you go, Sister…Or is it Argento-san?" The Sister, Asia Argento, looked directly at her with a worried expression as Kalawarner explained

"Oh, I'm Kalawarner… I've been asked to escort you as there's been a change of plans" Asia looked surprised as she asked in a confused tone

"What do you mean…? I was appointed to the church in this town." Kalawarner sighed before explaining

"The group here are made up of deserters or traitors who are intent to take advantage of your abilities, Argento-san, even willing to claim them for themselves. A friend of mine wishes to protect you while these individuals are within the city" Asia looked surprised at the information as Kalawarner thought

_'Kazu-kun would have made this so much easier and it would be nice to see him relaxed'_

"Kalawarner-san…" Asia started before a manic cackle filled the air as both turned to see a white haired man dressed in priest robes as he spoke crazily

"Lookie what I found here the Sister and the whore, I thought you would be pleasing your master by now, whore-chan" Kalawarner scowled as she stepped before Asia, creating a spear of light in her hands while releasing her wings as she retorted

"I was saved by someone who cared… unlike you and the others who are acting against Azazel-sama's orders" The priest cackled, one hand going to run through his white hair while the other pulled out the hilt of a light sword as Kalawarner muttered so the small earpiece she wore could pick up

"Get Kazu-kun here now before others show up"

(He's on his way already with Sera-tan) Matsu's voice answered instantly, Kalawarner smirking as she took a ready stance as the blade of light emerged from the priest's weapon as she spoke back to the scared blonde

"Argento-san, please stay back"

"You think you can stand up to the great Freed Zalzen, whore-chan… after you were so easily drugged and given to those goblins. I wish I had a change to screw you myself, Angel-chan, but Raynare-sama wouldn't let me" Freed replied like a moody child, hugging himself before pointing his light gun at Kalawarner who threw the spear of light and missed as Freed dodged, several bullets shooting towards her before blue flames shot forwards from behind both Asia and Kalawarner and destroyed the bullets.

"I'm glad we're not late" Kazuhiko spoke as he walked forwards with Seraphina, Asia looking at them surprised as blue flickers of flames dispersed from Seraphina's hand. Kalawarner gave them a smile as she replied

"You made it just in time, Kazu-kun, Sera-chan"

"Maybe I can have some fun cutting you two up" Freed spoke with an eager grin, Kazuhiko drawing [White-Fang] as he arched an eyebrow at him as he asked

"Really…? You think you can handle both of us"

"Of course I can!" Freed shout back eagerly as he started to shoot bullets at Kazuhiko and ran forwards. Kazuhiko held his free hand out as he declared

"Lightning Barrier!" A dome of [Lightning Flames] blocked the light bullets and making Freed enraged as Kazuhiko glanced back to Kalawarner and spoke

"I think you should take Argento-san back before more show up, Sera-san, make sure they don't get attacked on the way"

"Will do, Kazu-kun"

"Alright Kazu-san, just watch out" Kalawarner and Seraphina replied as they turned to Asia as Freed shouted enraged

"You shitty devil…! Coming here and ruining my fun!" Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow at Freed in confusion as Asia gasped behind them as she asked

"Kazu-san is a devil?" Seraphina smiled friendly as she explained in a calm tone

"Kazu-san is the one who saved me and Kala-san so please trust me when I say he only wants to help you" Asia looked over to where Kazuhiko and Freed were fighting with there swords, the former dodging bullets shot at him.

"Alright" Asia spoke with a nod, Kalawarner mentally sighing in relief as she took hold of Asia and used her wings to fly them both away, Seraphina spreading large blue draconic wings before taking off after them.

"You shitty devil…! Why won't you die yet?" Freed shouted pissed as his blade clashed with [White-Fang], pointing his gun at Kazuhiko's leg only for pain to surge through his own. Glancing down he saw a dozens of long needles made out of [Lightning Flames] stuck into his leg; hindering his movements before Kazuhiko swung [White-Fang] down and slashed him across the chest and knocking him to the ground as he bled.

"Best head back" Kazuhiko muttered to himself as he changed back to his school uniform and dismissed his sword before starting to run back to Matsu's shop while Freed shouted pained curses as he tried to get back up.

…

Asia smiled happily as she accepted the cup of tea, Kalawarner and Seraphina chatting friendly with her as Kazuhiko stepped into the laboratory. His eyes focusing on the blonde Sister as he felt the urge to protect her start to appear, Albion choosing to speak up at that time

**[It seems like she's got an affinity for dragons]**

_'Really…?'_ Kazuhiko thought surprised as Metatron explained

**{It's the reason you feel the need to protect her now, Seraphina is probably feeling it even stronger then you are because she isn't just part Dragon like you}**

"How is she dealing with it?" Kazuhiko asked quietly as Matsu came over to him, smiling kindly as she answered quietly

"Asia-tan seems to be taking it well… I used a translation spell on her so she can understand Japanese easily and she's got the kindness of a Saint, Kazu-tan" Kazuhiko nodded in understanding as he asked

"So have you got a good idea where to have the fight with the Fallen then?"

"Not yet… I had thought of the school but that would cause all types of trouble with Gremory and Sitri even if we get home field advantage." Matsu answered with a smirk, Kazuhiko smirking slightly as he replied

"Its as good a place as any…You know I don't mind fighting there but let me know if you have another idea as we probably don't have long before Raynare will come after me at school or even worse Tou-san and my friends" Matsu nodded in understanding as she watched Kazuhiko head over to the others, tapping her chin in thought.

"Kazu-san, your back" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling as he took a seat next to her as Kalawarner asked

"What happened to Freed?"

"I won… He was cursing my existence as I started coming back here and is unable to fight for a while" Kazuhiko spoke, Kalawarner nodding as Asia spoke with a bow to the three of them

"Thank you for helping me"

"It's alright, Kala-san is the one who told us what Raynare was planning and after we've dealt with her you can do whatever you like Argento-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile as Seraphina added

"Yes…Kala-san deserves your thanks more then we do, Asia-san" Asia nodded in understanding with a shy smile as she spoke

"P-Please call me Asia like Sera-san and Kala-san, Kazu-san"

"Alright Asia-san" Kazuhiko replied with a nod, Asia's smile growing as she took a sip of her tea.

"It was nothing… I didn't want another person dying just because Raynare got power hungry" Kalawarner replied with a small wave of her hand, Asia looking down sadly as she spoke

"My Sacred Gear…"

"Yes. The ability to heal any wound would be priceless to any fighter" Kalawarner replied solemnly, Asia's face dropping further before Kazuhiko added

"Don't worry about it Asia-san, we won't let Raynare get you. I'll even swear it on my Sacred Gear" Asia perked up at hearing that, looking at Kazuhiko as she asked

"You have a Sacred Gear, Kazu-san? I didn't realise it"

"Yeah, it's called [Divine Dividing]. I try and avoid using it so people won't find out I'm the White Dragon Emperor" Kazuhiko explained, using some [Mist Flames] to form a chibi Albion about six inches tall which flew around the table before landing before Asia who smiled and giggled as it started to blow smoke rings of different shapes into the air.

"Kazu-san… Why are you protecting me?" Asia asked curiously, Kazuhiko smiling as he patted her on the head as he answered

"Well no one deserves to be killed for the power they hold… Especially an innocent girl who looks only to help others" Asia blushed as she gripped her skirt while Kazuhiko took a sip of his cup of tea before adding with a wink

"Plus even if I am a Devil now, I'm still human at heart so don't worry about this being any pact or that I'm going to take something from you later. Heck, maybe we can be friends afterwards" Seraphina nodded eagerly in agreement as she added

"We can go shopping together and have fun like normal girls do"

"I would really like that Kazu-san, Sera-san" Asia spoke with teary eyes, smiling brightly as Kazuhiko ruffled her hair playfully as he replied happily

"Come on now, Asia-san, save the happy tears for later." Kalawarner's cheeks reddened as she watched the brunet give Asia a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

…

"So Kalawarner's alive then and she has Asia now" Raynare spoke angrily as she stood before Freed who was sitting in one of the pews of the church, bandages around his injured leg and chest as he nodded. Raynare's hands tightened into fists as she was told everything by Freed before holding out a picture of Kazuhiko as she asked

"Is this the guy you fought?"

"Yeah! That's the shitty devil that skewered my leg and cut my chest" Freed spoke annoyed, pointing at it as Raynare's scowl deepened

"You were beaten by a newbie devil! What kind of shit exorcist are you?"

"Hey, hey! That devil fought like he'd been trained and then he had a blue haired bitch with him who could use blue fire and blocked my bullets at the whore-chan" Freed rebuked, Raynare arching an eyebrow as she spoke

"Three of them then…? I don't remember there being anyone who can use blue flames in this area… Looks like we'll have to go after Yuuki Kazuhiko again then if we want Asia"

…

Kazuhiko smirked as he landed atop of the church as evening set in, allowing his devil wings to retract into his back as he waited for someone to show up before a familiar voice spoke up behind him "So you came here to let me kill you again?"

"Afraid not, Raynare… I've come here to make a deal" Kazuhiko spoke calmly, turning to face the black haired Fallen Angel behind him, a questioning look on her face as he continued

"The Sister, Asia Argento, for the Fallen Angel, Mittelt"

"Why would I give you one of my allies, just for a nun?" Raynare sneered, Kazuhiko smirking at her as he answered amused

"Why, you ask? Don't you want the [Twilight Healing] she has for your precious bosses? What is one weak loli crow compared to the power of healing you would gain from her?"

Raynare chewed over the idea in her mind, gaining [Twilight Healing] would increase her own power immensely and Mittelt was weak compared to her and the extra power she would gain.

"Fine, I'll trade Mittelt for the nun. Where are we meeting for this exchange?" Raynare asked curiously, Kazuhiko slipping his hands into his pockets as he answered

"The fountain where I died… That is where Asia-san is at the moment and it seems a fitting place to have this continue there" Raynare smirked, creating a spear of light in her hands as she sneered

"Thank you for the information, fool. I will go claim her as soon as you are dead" She threw the spear of light at Kazuhiko only for it to open up a hole in his chest before indigo flames knitted it back together has he laughed, Raynare's face dropping in shock as he retort

"You think I would be foolish enough to come here myself… and for your little outburst the meeting place is now Kuoh Academy at 9PM. Come if you dare crow"

"You think I'm going to be stupid enough to enter a devil's base just to get a nun, hah. Do you take me as an idiot?" Raynare shouted back as she watched Kazuhiko starting to walk off, glancing back as he replied while stretching his arms behind his head

"Either you come to the school or you can waste your time searching around while I pick your forces apart. I'm just trying to end this the quickest way, Raynare. It is after all your choice how we do things" With that Kazuhiko took to the air with his devil wings, Raynare clenching her fists as she watched him fly off under the tree line nearby as she growled

"Fine, have it your way, Devil scum"

…

**[It's done… I've got the tape as well] **Albion spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko sighing in relief as he knew Albion was on his way back in the [Mist Clone] of himself with the voice recorder he'd taken with him so they could show Mittelt, Raynare's true nature.

"So are we on?" Kalawarner asked curiously, wearing a revealing purple sleeveless blouse that had a deep cut neck line, a black miniskirt, stockings and high heels, as Kazuhiko nodding as he explained

"Yeah, Raynare will come with Mittelt so she can get Asia quicker. Also I can see her spouting some lie to Mittelt about the whole trade between her and Asia but Albion got the conversation on tape so that will help her come over to our side"

"That leaves the Exorcists then" Seraphina asked seriously from where she stood next to a nervous Asia, the former in her school uniform while the latter was wearing a slightly baggy long sleeved white shirt and a knee length skirt that Matsu had given her so she would be comfortable.

"Don't worry about the exorcists. I know we can handle them easily. I just hope Mittelt will listen to the truth and help rather then hinder" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, Seraphina nodding with a blush as Matsu sauntered into the room with a large smile on her face

"We've got the school for tonight, I just have to set up the devices to make the barriers and we can get going to set up" Matsu spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko guessing her meeting with Sona Sitri had went well to allow the strict devil to let them use the school for this.

"Right well, I better get moving for club activities and that sort of thing. You know what to do right?" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, the others nodding before Asia asked nervously

"What about me, Kazu-san?"

"You can just stay with Matsu-san, she'll be holding up the barriers so unless we need your healing ability you'll be safe with her. After tonight you can do what you want, Asia-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, patting her on the head and making her blush embarrassed as Seraphina and Kalawarner giggled amused at the scene.

…

Kazuhiko wandered into the clubroom, drawing the attention of the three she-devils as Kiba walking in next to him and asked curiously "You already fought a Fallen Angel, right? I was just curious what happened?"

"Yeah I have, I won because he underestimated me." Kazuhiko replied nonchalantly, Rias looking surprised as she spoke

"You were the one who defeated that Fallen Angel?"

"Obviously… especially since someone decided to take her time showing up" Kazuhiko countered, giving Rias a short deadpan look and making her look away as Akeno spoke amused while Koneko spoke slightly surprised

"Ara, so that means you already know how to defend yourself?"

"Yuuki-sempai can fight?"

"Yeah, my Gear's spirit helped me out with it since he could contact me" Kazuhiko answered, Rias looking eagerly at him as she stood up from her desk and spoke

"Let's see how strong you are then"

"No…" Kazuhiko replied as he slumped onto one of the sofas, Kiba mentally sighing as he pointed out

"We have to work together, Yuuki-kun, and it would help Buchou if we knew what you were capable of"

"If we have to work together, Kiba" Kazuhiko countered before Koneko frowned as she retort

"…Rating Games"

"Firstly, Gremory said so herself that she's not mature enough to participate in a Rating Game yet and secondly, I don't see any of you lot trying to get better or stronger since I was pulled into this all" Kazuhiko replied, Rias' retort dying in her mouth as she looked away sheepishly as Akeno spoke

"That's not very nice thing to say"

"I'm just being honest unlike a certain redhead here" Kazuhiko shot back, Rias lowering her head before the brunet noticed the glowing Gremory symbol on his hand as he sighed

"Looks like I've got another contract"

….

Kazuhiko sighed as he left the magic circle back into the clubroom, having just finished another contract for the evening, which had been a simple babysitting contract, as he noticed that Koneko was the only one in the room and was eating sweets on one of the sofas. Taking a seat on the other as he recalled the plan Matsu had come up with to keep the other devils out of this fight.

_'The time is near and Gremory, Kiba and Himejima aren't here'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself with a frown, Koneko arching an eyebrow as she asked

"What's wrong, Sempai?"

"Nothing… Just wondering where the others are?" Kazuhiko replied, Koneko looking more surprised as at his answer as she explained

"Buchou and Akeno-sempai are meeting with Kaichou about something and Yuuto-sempai is out on contract"

"Right" Kazuhiko spoke with a mental sigh of relief as he thought to Albion

_'Tell Matsu-san that the new school building needs a barrier as well, Albion'_

**[Already done… Seraphina noticed them with Sitri moments ago and Kalawarner has just spotted Raynare and her group moving here]** Albion answered, Kazuhiko glad that Albion could control his Mist Clone and act as a link between him and Matsu

_'I'll make my way out now then'_ Kazuhiko thought back, standing up and making his way towards the door as he spoke back to Koneko

"I'm going to get some air, I'll be back in a few minutes" Koneko nodded as she watched him leave the room.

…

The moment Kazuhiko stepped outside of the Old School Building a large orange film covered it and the other buildings on the school campus, trapping there occupants inside as he changed into his battle clothes then and there before heading to meet with the others atop of the new school building roof. His speed increased as the gravity seals were released by Metatron, bringing him there quicker as [Sky Flames] covered both of his feet.

Landing on the roof, Kazuhiko spotted Matsu smirking as she stood dressed in a black biker jacket and, white t-shirt and blue jeans. Asia was wearing her nun outfit again, minus the veil, while Seraphina and Kalawarner was nearby with there wings on display, the [Mist Flames] version of himself walking over to hand him a voice recorder before dispersing.

"Where are they coming from?" Kazuhiko asked, Matsu smirking as she pointed towards the main entrance as she answered

"The front gates, Raynare and Mittelt are in the air above the exorcists" Kazuhiko nodded as he saw the group, a smirk forming on his face as he spoke

"I better go greet them"

…

"Sona what is going on?" Rias asked surprised as she and Akeno stared at the orange film that had covered the windows, Sona blinking in surprise as she replied

"I don't know… A client of mine wanted to use the school for something and promised not to damage anything"

"Akeno make a teleportation circle back to the clubroom" Rias spoke seriously, Akeno casting the circle onto the ground only for it to shatter moments after its creation.

"It seems the barrier is blocking our transportation magic circles, Buchou?"

"We'll just have to escape through a window then" Rias spoke, opening a window only to be flung back into the room when she touched the orange film barrier. She rubbed her head in pain as Sona commented dryly

"That didn't work…"

"Buchou something is going on out there" Akeno spoke as she looked out, noticing the large group of people dressed in white being lead by two flying Fallen Angels.

"We're being attacked!" Rias spoke shocked, Sona looking surprised before her eyes widened as she noticed someone shooting down to meet them.

…

"So you came, Raynare?" Kazuhiko spoke seriously as he watched Raynare come to land before her large group, smirking before calling out

"We are here to reclaim what you stole from us, devil scum" A roar of cheers came from behind her as the Exorcists shook there swords and guns, Mittelt smiling amused as she readied a light spear in her hands.

"Really? I thought that this was supposed to be a trade? Asia for the cute blonde Fallen next to you" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Mittelt looked shocked at Raynare who gritted her teeth as she shouted back

"You lie!"

"Really so this conversation didn't happen at the church?" Kazuhiko asked, pulling out the voice recorder from his pocket as he pressed the button, Raynare's voice coming out loud and clear

(Fine, I'll trade Mittelt for the nun…) Kazuhiko pressed the button to stop the tape as he added with a smirk

"That is what you told me earlier Raynare… Maybe you should explain to your friend how you were willing to trade her in for Asia-san and how you sold Kala-san to the goblins so you would have less competition for a promotion"

Mittelt turned to regard a nervous Raynare gulping nervously as she frowned and pointed at Kazuhiko "H-He's lying, Mittelt. Trying to make you turn against your own kind just because of Kalwarner's failure to understand Azazel-sama's orders"

"When would Azazel-sama ever ask for a Sacred Gear User to die, you know he's obsessed with studying them, Mittelt. We wronged Kazu-kun yet he still saved me from the goblins I was sold to. If he was such a threat to us why would he save me?" Kalawarner called out as she came to land next to Kazuhiko, Mittelt looking surprised as Kazuhiko added

"I saved her because Raynare was the one who wronged me, Mittelt. She wronged both of us and she's just waiting for the right time to do it to you as well" Mittelt looked conflicted at Kalawarner before turning to Raynare, the latter clenching her jaw in anger before shouting at the exorcists

"Get them and bring the nun to me, unharmed, where ever she is!" The exorcists charged forwards, Kazuhiko drawing [White-Fang] as Seraphina called from above them

"Azure Flare!" A large ball of blue flames shot down from the sky, burning several exorcists who were knocked back screaming while others looked up to see her flying above them with blue flames gathering in her hands again as Kazuhiko focused some magic into his sword and covering it with a white aura.

"Fang Slash!" Kazuhiko declared as he swung his sword, releasing the white aura in a wave at the exorcists cutting them and knocking them back while another took a light spear to there chest from Kalawarner.

"Mittelt please trust me, Kazu-kun just wants to stop Raynare from causing more trouble then she already has" Kalawarner called out, Mittelt turning between her and Raynare in confusion as she asked the latter

"Is it true?"

"Oh course not!" Raynare shouted, throwing her spear at Kalawarner only for Kazuhiko to appear before her, [Divine Dividing] on his back, as he swung [White-Fang] as he cut the spear in two with a call of "Divider!"

The spear's energy being absorbed into the weapon; Kazuhiko smirking at Raynare as he asked "Is that what you do to everyone who goes against you? Just try and get rid of them."

"You shut up you Devil scum. I'm doing this for Azazel-sama and anyone against it is my enemy!" Raynare shouted back enraged, Mittelt moving away from her with a shocked look on her face as Kazuhiko looked seriously back as Mittelt spoke surprised

"You really are obsessed with Azazel-sama, aren't you?"

"Azazel-sama is my everything! No one is more worthy of this love then I am!" Raynare shouted as her aura exploded in a pure black as she shot a glare at Mittelt before a large dark gold magic circle formed before Raynare and dozens of light bullets shot forth from it, forcing the trio to dodge and avoid them.

"Lightning Barrier!" Kazuhiko called as he threw his free hand, green lightning sparking into life and creating a large shield to block the bullets, Kalawarner quickly ducking behind the shield before calling over to Mittelt who was struck by numerous bullets

"Mittelt!"

"Matsu-san, transport Mittelt to Asia now!" Kazuhiko called, an orange magic circle forming below Mittelt and taking the blonde Fallen away as Kazuhiko added to the concerned Kalawarner

"Go on, I can handle things from here, Kala-san"

"Are you sure?" Kalawarner asked, Kazuhiko nodding as he kept his focus on the enraged Raynare who was now throwing light spears as he answered

"Get going… I know you're worried about Mittelt. Plus I want to finish this on my own" Kazuhiko sheathed his sword in a fluid movement, adding his other hand to focus on maintaining the barrier.

"Alright…" Kalawarner spoke, kissing him on the cheek before flying away as Raynare shouted

"Come back here you traitor!" Raynare shouted, throwing a larger spear at Kalawarner only for Kazuhiko to fly up and deflect it with one of his [Lightning Flame] covered hands as he stated

"We have something to finish, Raynare"

"How dare you refer to me so commonly, you lowly devil, even if you are the White Dragon Emperor I will destroy you and take that nun's power for my own" Raynare shouted back, creating two light spears in her hands as Kazuhiko dismissed his [Lightning Flames] before flew towards her as he shouted seriously

"You've hurt your last person, Raynare! I won't let you hurt another innocent" Raynare shot up into the air when Kazuhiko had been near to hitting her, throwing a spear of light down at him only to miss as Kazuhiko used [Sky Flames] from his hands to force himself back.

Shooting up after Raynare, Kazuhiko dodged another pair of light spears before deflecting a third easily with his flame covered hand before slugging her in the stomach with his other hand, Raynare bent forwards as the wind was knocked out of her. Kazuhiko's eyes narrowing seriously as he flipped over, grabbing both of her wings with his hands before slamming the heel of his foot into her back and ripping her wings out and launching her into the ground.

[Storm Flames] covered Kazuhiko's hands as he incinerated the wings he still held, looking around to see he was closer to the school building then before and that Rias, Akeno and Sona standing atop of the roof, next to Asia, Mittelt, Matsu and Kalawarner.

Returning his gaze to Raynare, Kazuhiko noticed the crater he had made with her body starting to descend slowly as Raynare looked up at him in fear

"M-my w-wings…" Raynare wordlessly spoke terrified as she shook uncontrollably.

…

Rias had gulped nervously as she had watched Kazuhiko rip out and burn Raynare's wings, glancing to see Akeno with a flushed face, licking her lips lustfully as she spoke "Ara~ that was so hot…"

Rias noticed Seraphina's glare directed to her [Queen] and the curious look from Kalawarner and Matsu. Asia was checking over her newest servant, her [Bishop], Mittelt for any other wounds. The blonde Fallen having taken too many wounds for Asia to deal with at once and had asked to be revived by Rias, something about having to repay Kazuhiko for showing her Raynare's true colours, although she had preferred if she had gotten Asia with her healing ability.

"So that's why he took all my [Pawn] pieces… [Divine Dividing]" Rias spoke with a shocked tone, Sona watching intrigued as she asked

"Matsu-san, why did you refer to this as an experiment?"

"Oh, we are just cleaning up Ria-tan's mess and this was the best place to have Kazu-tan fight without concern and see how his training is going"

"Training? Even though we are here still you used our base as a battle field?" Rias asked annoyed, Matsu giving her only a smirk as she answered

"Of course, you really were dim to not sense anything inside my little shop, Ria-tan, even Kazu-tan knew something was up when I first met him and he didn't know much of the supernatural world" Rias flushed embarrassed as she looked back to Kazuhiko as Matsu added

"That is why I offered training to him in the first place. As for your base this wouldn't have happened if you paid more attention to those who entered your territory"

…

Kazuhiko floated down to the ground as Raynare started to crawl away, his wings glowing on his back as they called out

[Divide] Raynare collapsed onto the ground as half of her power was sucked out of her in an instant, glancing back at feeling Kazuhiko's power grow as he started to calmly walk towards her before hurrying to get back to her feet despite the pain in her shoulders and back.

"That was for leading me on Raynare" Kazuhiko spoke calmly, Raynare staggering as she looked back at him again managing to form a spear of light in her hands which she threw at him only for Kazuhiko to swat it away with a [Sky Flame] covered hand before throwing a fireball at her which scorched her body for a few moments while she screamed as he added

"That was for selling Kala-san to goblins as some sort of slave"

[Divide] Divine Dividing called as Kazuhiko closed the distance to Raynare instantly, throwing a punch into her face and knocking her high into the air before she crashed into the ground again as she looked up at him in fear as he added

"And this… is for planning to take the life of a pure girl and hurting one of your allies" Kazuhiko spoke as a small ball of [Storm Flames] formed in his left hand, Raynare's eyes widening as she changed into her Yuuma disguise as she pleaded

"P-Please Kazu-kun, I was forced to do all those bad things…I-I love you so please don't…"

"Disgusting… Even now you continue to try and play with my feelings…This is the end of your games, Raynare" Kazuhiko spoke with a look of anger on his face as she shook in fear as he pointed the small ball of red flames at her as he declared

"Storm Nova" The small red fireball shot forwards, expanding to consume Raynare.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raynare screamed till she was hoarse as the red flames as the [Storm Flames] torn into her body, turning her to ash before him until there was nothing left which was when the red flames extinguish themselves not leaving even a feather behind. Kazuhiko sighed in relief as he closed his eyes as Albion asked

**[Are you feeling any better?]**

_'Kinda…'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, flying up to the roof before landing on the group as he dismissed his Sacred Gear. Seraphina and Asia hurried over to ask him, the latter checking for wounds as she asked

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just feel a bit tired" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, frowning as he noticed Rias looking at him surprised before turning to see Mittelts smiling sheepishly with one of her Fallen wings replaced by a Devil wing as she spoke, noticing Kazuhiko angry glare towards Rias

"I chose this, Kazu-san… Asia-san couldn't deal with all of my wounds and I owe you for showing me how mad Raynare was"

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke as his gaze softened, Rias visibly relaxing off to the side as Metatron spoke

**{That is a relief, Kazu-kun}**

"Kaichou, sorry if we caused any trouble" Kazuhiko spoke as he turned to Sona, who shook her head as she replied

"It's no problem. Rias shouldn't have allowed those Fallen Angels to enter the territory in the first place" Sona replied while shooting an annoyed look to the young woman in question, Rias flushing embarrassed while Akeno smiled amused before leering at Kazuhiko again. Seraphina smiled as she hugged Kazuhiko's side and making him chuckle as she spoke

"We did it…Asia-san and Mittelt-san are safe and Raynare gone now"

"Yeah" Kazuhiko replied with a smile as he hugged her back, Sona glancing to Matsu as she asked

"I take it that your clothes were made by Matsu then?"

"Uh-huh, Kazu-tan needs some form of protection to avoid hurting that body of his" Matsu answered with a perverted grin, Kalawarner smirking and blushing while Seraphina blushed bright red and pressed herself more against his side. Akeno's smile growing as she leered at Kazuhiko as Rias blushed while Sona raised an eyebrow.

"…" Kazuhiko just sighed as he looked at her as if he was expecting Matsu's response before turning as Rias asked

"Could you make some for my other pieces?" The mischievous glint in Matsu's eyes made Kazuhiko feel uneasy, he'd seen it before ad usually meant something embarrassing would happen as he watched her lean in close and start whispering something to Rias. Her face soon matched the colour of her hair at whatever Matsu was saying, Kazuhiko sighed to himself, Kalawarner smiling amused as she walked over to him and asked

"What is Matsu asking her for?"

"If I had any guesses… I'd say she wants something to do with the [Power of Destruction] Gremory uses" Kazuhiko answered with sigh, noticing the confused innocent look on Asia while Mittelt had a fanged smile just at seeing her new master easily embarrassed and Seraphina squeezed Kazuhiko's hand.

…

Negotiations broke down after Rias had found out what the perverted yet genius Demigod was asking for… namely a piece of her brother's hair to make clone butlers. She already had one Sis-con brother to deal with and she didn't need any more especially since Grayfia would punish her for even accepting such an idea that would make even more work for her should she ever meet them. That wasn't to mention what her parents would say of letting someone clone a Super Devil who was also a Maou.

Matsu had gone back to her laboratory afterwards, disappointed till a pair of exorcist guns drop into her hands from Kazuhiko, whispering something in her ear and commenting she could go wild with it. Kalawarner had left soon after as well, returning to Grigori to report what had happened but not before giving Kazuhiko a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Why did you not tell me about Matsu-san?" Rias asked with a sigh, Kazuhiko, now back in his school uniform, lifting his gaze from the Kanji book he and Seraphina was helping Mittelt and Asia with understanding as he replied

"It's your own fault for not noticing anything when you wandered in her place… Anyway she didn't want me saying anything to you"

"What did you ask her to make?" Akeno asked curiously, the gazes of Mittelt, Asia, Seraphina, Kiba and Koneko looking at Kazuhiko who shrugged as he answered calmly

"Didn't pick anything specifically… She comes up with something useful normally especially with the fact she came up with my battle clothes"

…

Seraphina smiled brightly as she watched Kazuhiko walk next to her while Mittelt and Asia was walking in front of them, chatting friendly as they took in the sights of the town. The two blondes were staying in the Old School Building for now, primarily due to Kazuhiko haven't not came up with a way to convince his father with using magic and the fact there was only one spare room in his house now.

"It's nice to see them adjusting to this all, especially Asia-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile to her as Seraphina nodded as she replied

"Yeah, Asia-san seems to be doing well to learn kanji along with Mittelt" Mittelt pulls Asia into an Arcade, Kazuhiko chuckling while Seraphina giggled as they headed in after them as Mittelt asked

"Hey Kazu-san, how long we got before club activities?"

"About an hour" Kazuhiko replied after checking his phone, patting an awed Asia on the head as he added

"Let's have a look around first and pick what ever games you want to have a go at alright"

"Alright Kazu-san" Asia replied with a bright smile.

…

A few days had passed since then, Kazuhiko listening to his friends joking around in the classroom as he ate his lunch. Asia's introduction to class had started up the stares and whispers of the other students till the teacher had started the lesson. Mittlet had also started but was in the first year class with Koneko.

"What the hell, Ise? Student Council stuff again?" Motohama shouted annoyed, Kazuhiko looking surprised as he noticed the demonic aura around the pervert, Hyodo Issei, as he thought

_'Why did I not sense his aura before? Wait, how long has he been a devil for?'_

**[I think he's been a Devil about the same time you have]** Albion spoke in a thoughtful tone, Kazuhiko looking surprised as he asked

_'How the hell did I miss that? Actually why the hell would Kaichou recruit someone like him?'_

**{Must be because of whatever Sacred Gear he holds…Although I must say he seems to have been less perverted since we first awoke}** Metatron spoke in a thoughtful tone, Kazuhiko scratching his head in confusion as he watched Issei reply

"It can't be helped guys…Kaichou wants all the paperwork done so I gotta go do them now if I want to head home when school ends"

"I think I must be going mad" Kensuke spoke quietly as he watched Issei walk off from his friends, Kazuhiko nodding absentmindedly as Takeshi added

"Maybe Kaichou is knocking the pervert out of him…"

"Probably… although why is still confusing" Kazuhiko retorted in disbelief as he turned back to continue eating his lunch, an amused smile forming on his face at seeing Seraphina and Asia chatting happily with Hikari and several other girls only to blink as a couple glanced over to him with embarrassed looks as Takeshi spoke up

"Asia-san seems to be fitting in rather well"

"Yeah… It's a nice to see her getting along with the other girls" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, Kensuke nodding in agreement as he added

"You know ever since Sera-san showed up, you've become more popular with girls, Kazu… I mean first the Occult Research Club recruits you and now Asia-san and Mittelt-san, in the first year, show up and know you. I mean you've become like a regular harem anime hero, Kazu"

**[Heh, I guess that is what it looks like to them]** Albion spoke amused, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he replied to his friends

"I hope not… I don't think I could handle loads of girls and truthfully I didn't notice that till you brought it up, maybe it's just my turn to be popular or something. I know Asia-san and Mittelt-san cause I helped them out with finding the school this morning" Takeshi shrugged in confusion as he continued eating, pointing at a young woman with large pink framed glasses who was sitting off to the side of the group of girls as he swallowed his food and muttered

"Kiryu seems to have taken an interest in you as well, if half the looks during class is any indication"

"Great… I have to deal with the 'Manhood Measurer' trying to size me up" Kazuhiko spoke with a low groan as he focused on eating again while his friends chuckled nervously before Kensuke smirked as he added

"Oh yeah, you hear there's a new nurse starting today and she's a total babe"

"Really…?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, Takeshi nodding sagely as he added

"Yeah…I swear she was bursting out-" He was cut off by an eraser hitting him in the forehead and knocking him onto his back, Kazuhiko turning to see Hikari with an outstretched arm and an annoyed look on her face as she spoke

"Stop being a pervert!" Kazuhiko couldn't suppress his chuckle which wasn't helped by Kensuke and several girls bursting out in laughter as Takeshi's eye twitched in annoyance as he jumped back up and started to walk over there. An argument started up between the couple, Kensuke chuckling even as he leant over to Kazuhiko and finished his friend's comment

"Takeshi is right though, she seemed to be bursting out of her uniform and with the blue hair and her figure, she looked damn sexy" Kensuke ended up getting knocked on his ass by another eraser launched at him, Kazuhiko looking around to see no one looking to be the thrower before scratching the back of his head in confusion at not knowing anyone who fit that description.

_'Only person I know with blue hair and could pass as a nurse is Kala-san but then she would have showed herself by now'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as he continued eating and watching Takeshi getting put in his place by Hikari while Seraphina and Asia chatted friendly with some of the other girls.

…

Gym lessons, Kazuhiko had soon realised were annoying now with his new supernatural body and even with his self imposed limiters he could outmatch his fellow human classmates easily. Cause of this, Kazuhiko had decided to take the chance and look into this new nurse after giving Takeshi and Kensuke an excuse about feeling tired and made his way inside while still wearing his jersey.

**[You really are interested in seeing who this nurse is, aren't you?]** Albion spoke in an amused knowing tone, Kazuhiko feeling embarrassed for a moment before countering

_'Well if Kala-san came back, I would've thought she or Matsu-san would've told me about it. Or you or Metatron would have picked up on something, anyway why have you two been so quiet for the last few days?'_

**[Metatron is looking into some new weapons unlocked by the fight with Raynare and I figured you deserved a break from your training]** Albion replied, perking Kazuhiko's interest in what his Angelic guide had found as he reached the door to the nurse's office.

Entering it didn't look much different from the last time he had saw it and empty of anyone else from what he could sense as he wandered into the room. A soft yawn escaped his lips and he was reminded that he had been busy with contracts the previous night as he took a seat on one of the beds, falling on his side as he fell asleep.

…

Kazuhiko woke with a start as he noticed he was still in the infirmary, his eyes widening as he looked up to see Seraphina crouched over him while still in the t-shirt and bloomers that the girls wore as there gym uniforms. His face reddened as there breathes mingled as he stared into her eyes, Seraphina averting her eyes after a moment before starting "S-Sor-"

She was cut off as Kazuhiko sat up and crushed his lips against her own, clumsily kissing her as Seraphina's chest hitched in surprise. It only lasted for a few seconds before Kazuhiko pulled back, a nervous blush on his face as he noticed her staring at him wide eyed as he spoke quietly "Sorry I'm no good at this…That was the first time I've, you know, kissed"

Seraphina smiled peacefully, her nervousness disappearing at hearing his admission as she rested her forehead against his. She had been nervous that her perverted streak from her mother would have scared Kazuhiko off, so she had held back around him to avoid it happening.

"No, its alright…We both need the practice anyway" Seraphina replied with a sultry smile, drawing him into another kiss as her fingers moved to play with Kazuhiko's hair, her smile growing as his hands rested on her waist as he followed her lead.

"Eh-hem… Should I leave you two alone?" A familiar voice spoke in an amused tone, Kazuhiko and Seraphina parting to see an amused looking Kalawarner standing in the doorway dressed in a tight fitting nurse's outfit, including white stockings and high heels.

"Nice to see your awake, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with a smirk as the pair blushed and moved to sit next to each other as the fallen bluenette chuckled as she moved to sit down at her desk before turning on the swivel stood to face them.

"Kala-san? So you're the new nurse then?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, blushing at her outfit as she rested her hands on her chest as she asked coyly

"Oh this…? Sitri-san was quite happy to give me the job after Azazel-sama gave me orders to repay you…thoroughly" Kazuhiko gulped nervously as she leant forwards looking sexily at him while showing off her ample cleavage, noticing Seraphina hugging his side with a happy look on her face as he replied nervously

"There's no need for that Kala-san"

…

Kazuhiko blushed as Seraphina hugged his arm tightly with a blissful smile, the pair walking back home after school with Mittelt and Asia chatting friendly together before them as he spoke "I wonder what surprise Kala-san has"

"Well if it involves Asia-san and Mittelt-san it would probably solve the problem about where they are going to live" Seraphina replied happily, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as Asia asked

"Kazu-san, what is this surprise about?"

"Yeah, I want to know what Kala-san has done" Mittelt added as Kazuhiko answered with a shrug and an amused smirk

"I don't know what she's got planned… Just that she wanted you two to see it as well and that she wanted to meet at my house"

"So we get to see Kazu-san's home as well" Asia spoke with a smile, Mittelt perking up as she glanced back to Kazuhiko with an asking look as he replied

"I guess we can relax at my place before we have to head back to the club."

The quartet approached the street that Kazuhiko's home was on, the brunet's eyes widening in surprise as he spotted the moving van outside of the house next to his own.

"Looks like we have new neighbours" Seraphina spoke interested as Kazuhiko nodded curiously as he started to walk towards it with the trio of girls close behind him. His eyes widened as he got closer, looking surprised at seeing Kalawarner directing moving men into the house before turning and waving to them as she called friendly

"Hello Kazu-kun, Sera-chan, Asia-chan, Mitt-chan, its nice to see you got here quickly"

"So your moving in next door" Seraphina asked curiously, Kalawarner smiling as she explained

"Well not just me… Asia-chan, Mitt-chan, if you want there's a room waiting for each of you"

"That would be great" Mittelt spoke with a large grin, Asia smiling friendly as she asked

"I don't want to be a bother, Kala-san"

"You won't be, Asia. Plus we'll be living next to Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with an alluring smirk towards the brunet who glanced away with a blush as Seraphina added

"Plus you can always come around if you need any help, right Kazu-kun?"

"Yeah, that's right Asia-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, Asia nodding to accept Kalawarner's offer.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will admit that Kazuhiko comes across a bit sadistic when fighting Raynare, probably an understatement given he ripped her wings out and then incinerated her with [Storm Flames]. As for the reason Kazuhiko used the school as a battlefield is because its home field advantage for him and to show off to Rias that he can handle himself easily.

With Asia and Mittelt, I'm going to have them be little sisters to Kazuhiko who he will spoil given Asia doesn't have much knowledge of things outside of the church and helping Mittelt settle into her role as a Devil now.

With Rias, she'll get a crush for him but her advances with probably fail with hilarious results given Kazuhiko can make clones of himself out of [Mist Flames] now and even use them to pull off pranks against Rias.

Issei, I have figured out what dragon he will have in his Sacred Gear, a black Slavic Dragon called Zirnitra who's a god of sorcery, but not the form it will take and its powers yet. He'll be paired up with Yura and Irina and I will say now that Ise and Saji will be known as the two Black Dragons of Sitri latter on given Zirnitra and Vritra.


	6. The Violent Plants of Kyoto

**Triplesquidge: **I figured giving him Zirnitra who's known for using magic would be a fun mix with Ise who has low magic power.

**AnimeRocker 469:** Thanks.

**DePlexx:** Thanks. I plan to follow the manga/ anime arcs but I'm going to also add in some of my own, one being an arc involving the Greek Mythology (Not sure when I'm putting this in between the existing arcs) and another will be a Heaven/ Angel Training arc which'll be after the Treaty arc. I was thinking of including a Shinto Arc but haven't got any ideas for that as of yet.

**ShadowUzumaki55: **Thanks. As I said with Triplesquidge, I figured it would be funny to have Ise having to focus on magic when it was never his strong point in the beginning.

**A Shadow In Chains:** I already have an idea for a Box weapon for Kazuhiko although its more a Box Animal considering I was thinking of having him get some sort of small Fox/Kyuubi, possibly a bit bigger then Natsu is and I haven't decided on if/when I would include it into the story or what abilities it might have.

**pikechris990: **Kazuhiko sees Asia and Mittelt more as little sisters so they will

**Raidentensho:** I was thinking of basing Issei's Sacred Gear on gauntlets because it at least gives him some way to fight but its ability will be based on magic. As for Sona being added to the harem, I put a scene between them so I could see how they play off each other although I'm still not sure if I will include her or not at the moment.

**Lightwave:** The short version of Kazuhiko's dislike for redheads is included in this chapter. As for the long story, I'm not sure when I intend to have that come out yet. Kalawarner, Asia and Mittelt are living next door to Kazuhiko, his father and Seraphina so when the house gets upgraded by Rias there house will be the one used for the expansion and there rooms will be moved into the main building.

As for Asia getting an offer from Michael, she'll get an offer from a different Seraph when the Treaty arc comes around.

**Giest:** With the Riser arc, Kazuhiko will aim to defeat him because of his personality and the fact he'd be stuck listening to orders from the fried chicken if they lost but I don't intend to have him train with the rest of the ORC as he doesn't trust her and knows he can get better training elsewhere.

**Guest/Mastergamer98007:** Thanks. I intend to keep up with my other stories as well.

Another thing I should say before the chapter starts is that Kazuhiko's familiar will show up next chapter rather then this one as what I planned to do ended up coming out longer then I had expected so it'll happen next chapter.

…

"" – Speaking

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

The darkness of Kazuhiko's room was broken by a soft glowing gold magic circle on the wall, Kalawarner quietly stepping out wearing only a short bathrobe that was loosely tied around her slim waist and stopped high on her legs while being gaped open at the chest. The magic circle disappeared behind her, Kalawarner smirking sultrily as she took silent steps towards the bed Kazuhiko and Seraphina was sleeping in as she discarded her robe to reveal see through black negligee she was wearing.

Stepping closer to the bed, her smile grew at seeing Kazuhiko's peaceful face, his mouth slightly open and his right arm out to the side as if inviting her to join him. Seraphina was all but sleeping atop of him, her pyjama shirt open and one of her breasts held by Kazuhiko's hand, the arm of which was wrapped around her. Kalawarner gently pulled back the sheets, not wanting to disturb either occupant as she slipped herself in and curled herself up against Kazuhiko's side, taking his free hand and resting it on her bottom before moaning softly at feeling him take hold of it as she covered them with the sheet and settled her head on his shoulder before kissing him softly on the neck, dismissing the naughty idea to give Kazuhiko a love bite in favour of lying down and trying to sleep.

Matsu had helped her buy the house next door saying it would be easier for Kalawarner to get closer to Kazuhiko and safer for Mittelt and Asia, given the former was a new servant under Rias and the latter had a powerful Sacred Gear that could be abused in the wrong hands, to live near Kazuhiko. It had been two days since they had moved in and Kazuhiko and Seraphina had helped them settle, the former setting up everything in the house while the latter had gone shopping with the two blondes to get them what daily essentials they needed.

"Hmmm…. Harder…Kazu-kun…" Seraphina sleepily moaned, rubbing her body against Kazuhiko's while Kalawarner smirked amused as she stifled a giggle and drifted to sleep.

…

Kazuhiko blinked as Seraphina cut off her morning kiss, both of there faces red as she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she cooed happily "Good Morning, Kazu-kun"

"Morning, Sera-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile before jumping in surprise at the sultry voice on his other side

"Hmm~ where's my morning kiss, Kazu-kun?" The pair turned to see Kalawarner rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got onto her hands and knees, one hand pressing on Kazuhiko's chest as she looked amused over to Seraphina and asked

"Or am I spoiling your fun, Sera-chan?" Seraphina blushed before glancing down and noticing her breasts were on display, her hands moving to button up her shirt even as she caught Kazuhiko staring red faced.

"Oh, don't stare at just Sera-chan, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with a mock pout, Kazuhiko face turning towards her with the aid of her hand as he asked nervously

"W-Wh-What are you doing in here, K-Kala-san?"

"Can't I spend time with my saviour, Kazu-kun? I did say I was going to repay you as well" She answered in a seductive tone as she leaned closer to him, Seraphina frowning slightly as she spoke annoyed

"What about if Kazu-kun's Tou-san comes in, Kala-san…?"

"Don't ruin my fun, Sera-chan" Kalawarner replied with a pout before turning back to Kazuhiko and winking to him as she caressed his cheek.

…

The morning hadn't been too much trouble for Kazuhiko. Kalawarner had headed back next door before Kazuhiko's father was awake and left Kazuhiko and Seraphina to get ready in the morning before the former of the pair made breakfast for everyone, including their new neighbours. Everyone had enjoyed it while Asia and Mittelt asked if he would teach them to cook which he had agreed as Seraphina made the lunches next to him. Kazuhiko's father was happy to see his son laughing and joking with the girls.

"Kaichou wants to talk to you, Yuuki" Issei spoke with a jealous frown as he glanced towards Seraphina, Kazuhiko and his friends currently sitting in the classroom as Takeshi asked curiously

"What have you got yourself into now, Kazu?" Kensuke shared the curious look as Kazuhiko shrugged as he replied

"No idea but I haven't done anything wrong as far as I know"

"Hurry up!" Issei spoke annoyed, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he stood up and countered

"Don't get your panties in a twist Hyodo, I'm coming" Several laughs filled the classroom as Issei scowled at the joke as he lead Kazuhiko out of the room and towards the Student Council room as he griped

"Why do you have to be a part of the ORC? And you've already got a total babe as a girlfriend, Yuuki"

"Heh, if I had the choice I wouldn't be apart of it. I'm quite happy with Sera-san, Hyodo" Kazuhiko replied, rolling his eyes as he walked pass the shocked Issei as Albion muttered quietly

**[I think he's got a dragon, Kazu… Not sure who as the unlucky bastard is still asleep but that's probably for the best]**

"What? You would settle for just her tits then enjoying both of the Onee-sama's" Issei shouted shocked, gaining disgusted looks as Kazuhiko frowned as he regard Issei for a moment before shaking his head as he continued walking.

**{I feel sorry for whoever is residing inside of him and Sitri-san for having to deal with his perverseness}** Metatron spoke sadly as she shook her head, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as he sighed disappointed and shot back over his shoulder to the brunet

"There's more to a girl then just her chest, Hyodo… If you acted like a normal person you might actually get a chance to date someone rather then your ass beat like the criminal you are"

"C-Criminal?" Issei asked confused and shocked, not even realising that Kazuhiko was drawing nods from the girls who were listening as he answered

"You do know that your 'peeping' and comments could count as sexual harassment to all the girls in the school… I'm surprised you or your friends aren't stuck in a prison already given how much you do it, even if the girls beat your masochistic asses for it"

"I am not a masochist!" Issei shouted enraged, turning embarrassed as he realised how many people had heard him shout and even the thoughtful and disgusted looks on some of the girls' faces while Kazuhiko glanced back with a look that said 'Really?'

Issei tightly curled his hands into fists, doing his best to not attack Kazuhiko and let down Sona, who had ordered him not to let down the Student Council with his actions, as he pushed past him and gritted out "Come on…"

The rest of the way to the room was awkward for Issei, Kazuhiko humming to himself, even as he knocked on the door and spoke out "Kaichou…I brought him"

"Thank you Hyodo" Sona spoke up, Issei opening the door and signalling for Kazuhiko to enter and looked around the office styled room. Several desks were arranged around the room so people could work without much distractions while off to the side was a pair of sofas and a coffee table between them. Sona was sat on one, setting up a chessboard as she glanced to him and spoke

"It's nice to meet you again, Yuuki-san"

"You too… You can call me Kazu, Kaichou. May I ask why you wanted to see me?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Sona nodding before gesturing to the chessboard as she answered

"I wanted to have a chat with you. Do you play chess?"

"No, not the typical sort of games I play, Kaichou, but I do know the rules" Kazuhiko replied as he moved to take a seat opposite her as Sona made her opening move while he added

"I'm more a Turn Based RPG fan, lot more diversity in building characters if there's a large class system for the power ups. Chess I find a bit boring considering its takes ages to play" Sona arched an eyebrow at Kazuhiko as he made his own move.

"Chess is important to devils, it formed the basis for the [Evil Pieces] and [Rating Games] as I'm sure Rias has made you aware" Sona countered coolly as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he added

"Chess also doesn't take into account the people who have taken the pieces, there powers and abilities and even if they took multiple pieces. Overall chess matches are only good for the tactics even if it's simple and stereotypical"

"Simple and stereotypical…?" Sona spoke to herself thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing at Kazuhiko as he disrespected the game he was playing with her, the brunet scratching the back of his head as he explained

"I don't mean simple overall but its limited in regards to the pieces and forcing your servants into stereotypical roles based on the pieces they have only limit there strength and opens up glaring weaknesses that can be exploited by the right person"

"Ah, you mean the fact that [Rook], [Knight] and [Bishop] Pieces only provide different boosts which usually get focused on by there [Kings] rather then taking care to get rid of the weaknesses they each hold" Sona realised aloud, Kazuhiko nodding as he added

"Yes, that's it. Typically you would use a [Rook] to make a brawler type into a 'Tank' but it leaves them slower then other pieces but you could just as easily use it to make a strong magic user into a 'Magic Cannon' or someone with great speed into a 'Lightning Bruiser' which covers there own weaknesses by the [Rook] piece being used" Sona looked amazed as Kazuhiko took the time to decide on what piece he would move, what he had said to her just about alternate uses for the [Rook] were interesting ideas and she had a good feeling that he would be a good [King] when he reached High Class status.

"What would you class yourself as then, Kazu-san?" Sona asked interested, Kazuhiko taking a moment to think before answering

"If I were to define myself I'd say I was a 'Jack of all Trades' but that's only because I'm training myself to fit with the [Pawn] piece"

Sona allowed herself a small smile as she looked over the chessboard, she had more pieces then Kazuhiko did but he was making her work to take them and even picking off her pieces she hadn't noticed become open, her eyes shifting to regard the fidgeting Kazuhiko before speaking "I must say I was impressed with your plan against Raynare. Luring her into stepping onto a devil's base and making it seem to the factions that it was just a rogue group."

"Wha…? I only brought Raynare here because I knew the surroundings, plus I knew she wanted Asia-san's Sacred Gear so I used that fact to help draw her in and to reveal her true nature to Mittelt-san." Kazuhiko replied confused, Sona blinking surprised at realising he hadn't looked beyond to what other devils would think as she nodded as she started to ponder on her next move before speaking

"You know Rias has come asking for my help with you…"

"Oh…?" Kazuhiko asked with a raised eyebrow, Sona nodding as she continued

"Let's just say your games of 'wits and words' with Rias are wounding her pride and she doesn't like losing to you especially since you are right. Rias has wronged you since she brought you back and while the sentiment was there to bring you in slowly, she really should have just talked to you before Raynare attacked you. That is what I would've done"

"That is what I expect from the strict Kaichou and personally I would've preferred the straight forward approach even if I wouldn't believe it till I had proof" Kazuhiko replied with a small smile, Sona looking at him curious as he shook his head before changing the subject as she asked

"Why don't you like redheads…?" Kazuhiko frowned at the question, regarding Sona for a moment before moving his [Knight] piece and answering

"Let's just say I had a bad experience with a redhead who tried to kill me when I was younger" Sona's eyes widened in shock as her hand stopped in midair, looking at Kazuhiko to see if he was telling the truth as one of his hands moved to rub against his neck before breaking the tension as he asked

"So how is it dealing with one of the Perverted Trio?" Sona sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, glancing over the chessboard before answered

"Difficult… I have to be extra harsh with him so I can stop him being a pervert although he seems to be getting along with Saji" Kazuhiko nodded thoughtfully as the game reached its closing phase, Sona finally moving her Bishop into check his King as she spoke

"Checkmate."

"Good game, Kaichou. I better head back to class" Kazuhiko spoke as he stood up, Sona nodding in agreement as she replied

"Maybe we can play another time?"

"Maybe" Kazuhiko replied with a shrug before heading back to his own class and leaving Sona to think on what they had talked about.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he followed Kiba into the clubroom, Seraphina and Asia walking at his sided as they took there seats in the room, Mittelt, Koneko, Akeno and Rias already there. Kiba had said that something important was going to happen today although hadn't chosen to clarify while everyone else was around.

"How have you been enjoying school, Asia?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, the blonde smiling brightly as she answered

"Everyone's been really kind, Kazu-san, and some of the girls have asked me to go shopping with them"

"Well can't leave you out of the fun, Asia-san" Seraphina spoke with a smile, hugging Kazuhiko's arm as he smiled to her as well before turning back to Asia and added

"That's great. Looks like you'll have ton of friends now. How about you Mittelt…?" Mittelt smiled as she answered

"I'm enjoying my time here as well, Koneko-san has been a big help as well" Rias frowned at seeing Kazuhiko nod before looking serious at her as he asked her

"What the hell are we doing gathering now, Gremory?"

"Well your time delivering leaflets is over, Yuuki-kun, Mittelt" Rias started, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as she continued

"We'll be going to get you both a familiar soon"

"A familiar…?" Mittelt asked confused, Kazuhiko noticing Seraphina tightening her hold on his arm as Rias nodded before holding her hand up as she spoke

"They can be used to deliver leaflets in your stead as well as helping you out in battle and numerous other things. They are essential for a Devil's life. This is my familiar" Appearing on her hand was a large round bat, Mittelt's eyes widening as she wondered why Fallen Angels didn't have something like this as Akeno spoke

"This one is mine" Appearing from a green magic circle can a small green oni looking creature.

"….This is Shiro." Koneko spoke, drawing the pair's attention to the small white cat she was holding as Asia spoke

"He's really cute" Shiro hissed at Mittelt who had been trying to pet him, Kazuhiko glancing over to Kiba who had a small white falcon resting on his shoulder as he spoke

"This is Fawkes"

"Amazing…" Mittelt spoke as she looked over the familiars, Kazuhiko's eyes narrowed as he turned towards the doors, moments before a knock was heard before it opened as Sona and the Student Council entered as Rias asked "What are you doing here Sona?"

"Well seeing as we have new members I figured it was time for introductions"

"Hey Kaichou" Kazuhiko spoke with a nod, drawing confused looks from the other devils while Rias looked jealous at her friend

"So Rias you told your new servants about us?" Saji spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko scoffing as he countered

"No she didn't… I knew because you two don't bother to conceal your own demonic auras which appeared only after you joined the Student Council and Hyodo took me to the student Council room earlier as well" Rias dropped her head as Saji and Issei blinked in surprise, Sona smirking slightly at seeing the logic behind Kazuhiko's words.

"W-Well I took four [Pawn] pieces" Saji countered, Issei soon adding in both smirking superiorly

"I took three mutated [Pawn] pieces myself" Sona was about to speak only for Kazuhiko to hold up his hand as he smirked and replied

"The number of [Pawn] pieces you took is irrelevant if you can't use your own potential to its fullest. Oh and just for the score I took eight"

"Wh-what…?" Saji and Issei spoke shocked, Sona and Rias sighing before the latter spoke

"Mittelt, Yuuki-kun please get along with these two" Kazuhiko frowned as he saw both [Pawns] staring between Seraphina and Asia as he growled out

"I'll try as long as the perverts behaves" Issei and Saji gulped before averting there gaze, Mittelt giving a fanged smile as she asked

"Can I help, Kazu-san?" Kazuhiko smirked as he nodded, making the two guys pale further before Rias sighed before Sona spoke to the redhead

"So you were going to take your new servants for familiars" Kazuhiko glanced back to the two High Class Devils, sighing annoyed as he saw the challenging look in the pair's eyes.

…

Kazuhiko groaned as he stood next to Koneko, Mittelt and Kiba, the former of which was stopping him from going and see if Matsu had a job for him. Seraphina and Asia had gone shopping with Hikari and some of the other girls at Kazuhiko's insistence, saying he would catch up with them at home and explain what had happened.

"Yuuki-kun, cheer for me" Akeno asked with an alluring tone and smile, Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as she headed towards the tennis pitch with Rias, Sona and Tsubaki. Each of them dressed in a revealing tennis outfit. The quartet had decided to settle the matter about who were going to get there familiars first with a tennis match Somehow it had got out as most of the other students were there and the males were glaring at Kazuhiko.

**[This is the stupidest way to decide this sort of thing]** Albion grumbled, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing before a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Looks like those four are having fun" Matsu spoke amused, the brunet turning with a confused look while the trio of fellow Devils jumped in surprise.

"What the…?"

"…How?"

"How'd you do that Matsu-san?"

Kiba, Koneko and Mittelt asked in surprise, having not sensed her approach and that Kazuhiko hadn't been surprised by Matsu appearing as she answered

"It's a secret"

"What are you doing here?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Matsu smirking as she signalled towards the cameras floating above the tennis court as she answered

"The underworld will go wild with the pictures and videos of Gremory, Sitri and there [Queens] playing tennis dressed like that" Koneko's eyes narrowed as she looked at Matsu before realising she was being ignored, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he realised he should have known she would do that while Kiba sweatdropped at the rather brazenness of the Demigod.

"Also I'm covering up the magic they're using in front of the humans" Matsu added, gaining surprised looks aside from Kazuhiko who sighed as he muttered

"I figured as much… Did you get what I asked done?"

"Oh yeah, I've got them nearly done just swing by the shop and I need to take a few samples to finish it" Matsu replied, Kazuhiko nodding as Koneko arching an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"What?" Kazuhiko asked, noticing her look at him as she asked

"…Samples?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Toujou-san" Kazuhiko retorted with a smirk, Koneko frowning annoyed, despite her cheeks turning slightly pink, while Mittelt giggled as Matsu added with a perverted grin

"Sera-tan is the only one to get those kinds of samples"

"Oi! Stop making things up, Matsu-san. We have not got that far yet" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, noticing that Koneko had turned her gaze away back onto the tennis match as Matsu added

"Gremory believed it"

"Gremory's a gullible idiot… I bet if you told her I was part Yokai she'd believe it" Kazuhiko replied only to get an elbow in the ribs from Koneko who was glaring at him.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he sat in Matsu's lab, his hands holding a large clear box as he feed his holy magic into the box, a silver ball growing inside of it, as Matsu spoke "So now you have to play in a dodgeball game on the night of the full moon so Gremory and Sitri can decide who will go to the Familiar Forest"

"Yeah… I still can't believe they ended up breaking there rackets and yet none of the other students batted an eyelid" Kazuhiko spoke with an annoyed sigh, looking to where Matsu was tinkering with the pair of Exorcist guns he'd given her. For the most part the guns had become gunmetal white in colour while the grips were royal blue and the crosses were removed from them as was the cartridges.

Matsu had already adjusted the guns to handle his demonic power and his flame magic so things like the [Storm Flame's] [Disintegration] factor and [Rain Flame's] [Tranquillity] factor wouldn't affect the mechanics inside and that only left her to work on his Holy magic.

"Well it'll be rather easy for you anyway…So are you going to see Sera-tan's clan as well then?" Matsu asked with a smirk, Kazuhiko averting his gaze as he nodded and answered

"Yeah… I figured it's only fair I meet with them and Tiamat. I was hoping to at least get on good terms with them in case I need help in the future… I still need to talk to Sera-san about it as well later"

"That's enough Kazu-tan, I don't need you to overload it" Matsu spoke, Kazuhiko blinking as he looked at the glowing silver cube before stopping his Holy magic and moving to set the cube down on the desk next to her as he asked

"Is there a mission for me?"

…

Kazuhiko smirked as he sky dived down towards Kyoto. Matsu sending him for a mission to clear up plant based monsters that had shown up in the area. His whole body was covered in [Mist Flames] to hide it from anyone who might see him, even as his clothes fluttered in the wind. The display inside of his mask beeped at him, focusing in like a camera onto a small group of plant like creatures moving closer to a small blonde haired figure.

Adjusting his descend to get closer to the group, Kazuhiko activated [Divine Dividing] with just a mere thought as his indigo flames quickly acted to cover it from view as he shot down. He hit the ground feet first, using his [Mist Flames] to mimic the dust he'd kicked up before putting his mask away and dismissing [Divine Dividing]. Glancing back he saw the blonde girl dressed in a shrine maiden outfit and her fox ears and nine bushy tails as Metatron spoke up

**{A Kyuubi…Kazu-kun, the leader of Kyoto is a Kyuubi so we should protect this young one}**

_'You know I'd protect her anyway Metatron'_ Kazuhiko mentally replied as he turned his attention to the small group of plant creatures. Each had four vines for legs, a wooden tree like body and two clawed hands which where attached to long vine like hands. There heads were that of a Venus flytrap with a large single eye at the middle.

"You know, you should pick on someone your own size" Kazuhiko spoke, swinging his arm to disperse the dust and missing the young Kyuubi's surprise as one of them jumped forwards at him

"[Sandalphon]" Kazuhiko stated, holding his left hand out to the side as a five foot long brown pole formed in his grasp, atop of it was a double sided circular hammer head which was dark metallic red in colour with pale orange accents running along both edges. Swinging the war-hammer down, Kazuhiko incinerated the first plant monster with white holy flames while crushing what little did survive.

Kazuhiko smirked as he gripped the pole with his other hand, using the hammer head to block a claw which soon was incinerated by holy flames, the monster's arm starting to grow back before Kazuhiko swung his weapon overhead to squash the plant into the ground and destroying it with holy flames as Albion commented **[Looks like they have accelerated regeneration so using the flames to get rid of the rest of the body is a good plan]**

Kazuhiko nodded to himself; twirling his weapon in his hands before him as he glanced back to see the young Kyuubi watching him. Fixing his gaze of the remaining plant creatures, Kazuhiko rested [Sandalphon] on his shoulder before holding out his free hand as he spoke "Rain Cannon"

The blue ball of flames shot from Kazuhiko's hand, exploding where it hit the ground and making the [Tranquility] class flames spread out and cling onto each plant monster and slow them down as Kazuhiko charged forwards and swung [Sandalphon], holy flames covering the head, into the nearest monster and launched, its form burning, into another plant monster that soon caught on fire.

Continuing in much the same way, Kazuhiko soon finished off the rest of the plant monsters before resting the war-hammer over his shoulder as he looked around for any leftovers before letting himself relax. Dismissing his angelic weapon, Kazuhiko headed towards the young Kyuubi offering a friendly smile as he asked "Are you alright, kiddo?"

"Yes, but its Kunou not kiddo" She replied with a slightly annoyed look as Kazuhiko chuckled before introducing himself

"I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko, but Kazu is fine. So where are your folks, Kunou-chan?"

"Kaa-san is busy with meetings with other Yokai about the weird plant monsters that have been showing up, Kazu-san… I wanted to help her and snuck out but…" Kunou replied, Kazuhiko ruffling her hair as he spoke

"Don't worry about it… I seem to have gotten settled into the whole saving people business. Actually I was sent here to destroy them by a guild"

"Really…?" Kunou replied surprised, fixing her hair as Kazuhiko nodded with a smile as he asked

"Does your Kaa-san know where these monsters are coming from?" Kunou nodded, pointing over to the outskirts of the town as she answered

"There's a warehouse on the outskirts of town where they all seem to come from, there's been rumours of some sort of scientist being seen sending them out as well and its covered in tons of vines"

"So a mad scientist sending out plant monsters" Kazuhiko spoke to himself, Metatron quickly adding

**{It could be a Stray Devil, Kazu-kun. Let's be wary about it}**

**[She's right… There were traces of Demonic energy from those plant creatures]** Albion pointed out, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as he smiled to Kunou and spoke

"You best head home, Kunou-chan, your Kaa-san's probably worried about you and I can handle things from here" Kunou nodded before turning and running off as Kazuhiko pulled out his sealing bangles and reattached them as he started to walk to where Kunou had pointed him to just in case he ran into a stray devil here.

_'Can you sense any demonic energy coming from the direction, Kunou pointed us in'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked, Metatron frowning softly as she shook her head

**{No… but there might just be a barrier up to conceal it or traps}**

…

Blinking, Kazuhiko knew instantly he had found the right place, part of him wondering why the Yokai of Kyoto hadn't dealt with the thick vines that covered the warehouse. Looking warily at the large flower like pods that littered the vines, Kazuhiko took a few steps forwards while his left hand drifted to the grip of [White-Fang].

Getting within five metres the pods opened to reveal a multitude of coloured flowers which were all pointing in Kazuhiko's direction before firing off barrages of seed like bullets, the brunet jumping back to see the bullets explode upon hitting the ground and releasing spores into the air. Drawing his sword, Kazuhiko unleashed a wave of [Sky Flames] to destroy most the spores while the remains took root in the ground and spawn large moss green wolves with flower like manes of different colours.

"Great… So it was a trap" Kazuhiko spoke annoyed, taking a ready stance with [White-Fang] before him as he activated [Divine Dividing] to help him.

(Hey Kazu-tan… Those wolves aren't made to fight, the pods are just absorbing magic from the leylines of Kyoto and forming them into a plant monster so there defences suck but they can be spawned quickly) Matsu explained. Kazuhiko blinking in surprise before smirking under his mask as he charged forwards with [Rain Flames] covering his sword as he swung it horizontally

"Rain Slash!" Kazuhiko called, unleashing a wave of [Rain Flames] at his group of monsters which cut through half of them before striking the side of the building and hitting the pods that he could see. The blue flames clung to the pods and the monsters who survived making them move slower then before as Kazuhiko used his sword to destroy the rest of the monsters and launch more [Rain Flames] at the pods.

**[You should try ****_that_**** against the pods, Kazu]** Albion suggested, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he extinguished the [Rain Flames] over his sword with a swing as he thought back

_'Are you sure…? I still haven't got use to holding the factor up to that level, Albion'_

**{It would destroy the pods easier, Kazu-kun, plus they won't be able to grow back with that. I know you can pull it off}** Metatron added reassuringly, Kazuhiko holding out his free hand as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Appearing before his palm a ball of bright [Sky Flames], growing and shrinking as he focused on the [Harmony] factor inside of it. Opening his eyes once he felt ready to use the attack, Kazuhiko focused on the side of the building as he spoke

"Dragon's Harmonic Roar" The [Sky Flames] shot out like a blinding beam of light, Kazuhiko not noticing the semitransparent orange coloured dragon's head that had formed over his hand and the ball of magic. The pods and vines turned to stone as the [Harmony] focused attack touched them, the wall turning brittle and dry as Kazuhiko lowered his hand as he took a few calming breathes.

**{You did it, Kazu-kun!}** Metatron cheered, Kazuhiko blushing at feeling the phantom hug from her while Albion smirking as he added

**[Good work, Kazu. Now let's head inside and stop whatever is creating the other plant monsters]**

(The [Harmony] levels were really high, Kazu-tan just watch out it doesn't affect yourself when you use that again. Don't want to lose your hands, do you) Matsu pointed out as Kazuhiko nodded and started to walk inside, flexing his free hand to see if he had taken any of the effects himself before sighing in relief at seeing none.

"No Matsu-san… But I could just use [Sun Flames] to fix them" Kazuhiko replied, drawing his fist back before encasing it in [Lightning Flames] and throwing it through the wall to make a person sized hole as parts of brittle wall fell out around it.

Peering inside, Kazuhiko was surprised that the insides was filled with numerous large plants and scientific equipment, in particular was several tubes filled with large plant bulbs. No one was around to Kazuhiko's senses as he stepped inside, sheathing his sword as he thought to himself '_Looks like whoever runs this place isn't here right now_'

**[This place looks like a tree hugger's paradise… Half of the plants here seem to be carnivorous]** Albion commented, Kazuhiko nodding as he looked at the giant Venus flytrap that remained still in the crater sized hole it had been planted into.

**{The ambient demonic magic is still rather fresh, Kazu-kun so watch out as they may be back soon}** Metatron added as Kazuhiko looked around while avoiding the thick vines that littered the wall before converging in a large pit near the middle of the room.

"Kufufufufu… looks like a little weed has stepped into my garden!" A male voice called out, Kazuhiko slipping into a fighting stance as he looked up to a walkway above him to see a black haired man standing there wearing a long cloak and overall looking like he belonged in some sort of Vampire movie as he continued

"Now boy… I have one question for you… Do you like large Oppai!?" Kazuhiko faceplanted into the ground, shocked he was asked such a question from the Devil as he pulled himself up from the ground and tried make words come out of his mouth as the devil continued on regardless

"I love big Oppai and as such, I will make the world only exist with women with large Oppai by taking out all of the small Oppai in the world with my plant army!" Kazuhiko sweatdropped at hearing the Stray Devil's dream as he muttered sarcastically, louder then he had intended to

"Great… Why don't you just make a plant that can make them grow as well?"

"Excellent idea… That will be my next project!" The devil shouted with a maniac gleam in his eyes, Kazuhiko facepalming as he mentally groaned

_'I can't believe I said that out loud. Hyodo must have infected me earlier'_

**[Let's just kick his ass before he decides to attack us]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding seriously as he flew towards the mad scientist with his wings spread and [Sky Flames] covering his hands.

"Midori-chan it's dinner time!" The mad scientist cackled madly, Kazuhiko throwing a fist forwards only to be surprised as he was yanked downwards by several green vine-like tentacles that had latched onto his legs. Mentally cursing, Kazuhiko looked down to see a large mostly green and brown dragon made out of plants leering at him with light brown eyes as more vines shot up at him from out of the pit.

"Albion!" Kazuhiko called as the vines tightened there hold on him, even as more of them wrapped around him.

[Divide] Half of the vines were shredded as [Divine Dividing] absorbed half of the plant dragon's power, Kazuhiko pointing one hand down at the remaining vines as he called out

"Sky Cannon" The orange fireball burned the remaining vines, Kazuhiko looking around for the Stray Devil before looking down and forcing himself to dodge the whirlwind of razor sharp flower petals as the truck sized wyvern looking plant dragon rose into the air while flapping two large leaf covered wings.

**{It looks like the Stray got away}** Metatron commented, Kazuhiko frowning as he switched his [Sky Flames] to [Lightning Flames] started to build up a large amount into one hand which he held above his head. The green lightning formed into a large shuriken above him, Kazuhiko smirking as he started making the shuriken spin as he spoke

"Eat this! Lightning Shuriken!" The plant wyvern roared sending another whirlwind of flower petals at the magic attack, Kazuhiko's [Lightning Shuriken] parting the whirlwind before cutting through the wyvern. Kazuhiko quickly switched to [Storm Flames] as he summoned a basketball sized of the red flames as he fired it and declared

"Storm Cannon" The moment the red ball of flames hit the wyvern it exploded and disintegrated the plant dragon from the point that it had been hit by the magic ball. The [Storm Flames] spread to cover the rest of the plant dragon, Kazuhiko missing several small plant bulbs dropping from its body and falling into the large pit.

**[I can't believe that madman had an escape plan]** Albion spoke annoyed, Kazuhiko huffing as he looked around the laboratory to see numerous monstrous plants left around before making his [Storm Flames] grow in size as he set to work with getting rid of anything else that was dangerous.

By the time Kazuhiko was done, he was standing outside of a pile of smoking ruins as he regained his breathe, dismissing [Divine Dividing] and extinguished the flames on his hands as Metatron spoke up **{It's alright Kazu-kun… We were only sent here to deal with the plant monsters and I'm sure that Stray will show up again so you can get him next time}**

_'Yeah, you're probably right Metatron. I just don't like the idea of him getting away'_ Kazuhiko thought back, running a hand through his hair before hearing a formal voice from behind him

"Yuuki Kazuhiko?" Kazuhiko turned to see a small group of armed Tengu who were dressed in traditional clothes, blinking surprised as he answered

"Yeah…?" The younger pair of Tengu reached for the swords that were strapped to there waist while the leader continued

"Yasaka-sama wishes to meet with you, if you will follow us" Kazuhiko blinked before nodding, pulling off his mask and making everyone relax but look surprised as he stuck it into a pocket as he spoke with a friendly smile

"Alright… May I ask if Kunou-chan got home?"

"Kunou-hime did indeed return home. She is the reason Yasaka-sama wishes to speak with you" The leader spoke with a small smile as the group started to walk, Kazuhiko looking slightly surprised as he walked along side the leader and was lead through Kyoto's streets.

"Oh….I forgot to introduce myself, Kazuhiko-san, I'm Sasuke, leader of Yasaka-sama's guards" The Tengu leader spoke, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san…" The group entered a small alley, one of the other Tengu tapping various pieces of brick before the wall opened up to reveal a feudal Japanese town as Sasuke spoke with an amused smile at Kazuhiko's amazed expression

"Welcome to the streets of Inner Kyoto… Home to the Yokai"

"This is amazing" Kazuhiko commented as he walked a few steps ahead and looked around at all the different Yokai going around there business while a few gave wary gazes to him. Sasuke chuckled as he tapped Kazuhiko on the shoulder before beckoning the brunet to follow him towards a large traditional looking estate.

The Tengu stopped outside of the fence, Sasuke opening the gate for Kazuhiko who thanked him before the pair headed up the path, the door opening as Kunou poked her head out before a smile grew on her face as she rushed out as she called "Kazu-san, you did it!"

"Hey Kunou-chan" Kazuhiko spoke with a small wave as the blonde Kyuubi came to a stop before him as Sasuke asked

"Is Yasaka-sama inside, Kunou-hime?" Kunou nodded eagerly, grabbing Kazuhiko's hand with both of hers as she started to pull him inside as she replied

"Uh huh, she really wants to meet Kazu-san so come on, maybe we can play later as well?" Kazuhiko let himself get pulled as the door opened to reveal a voluptuous young woman with golden blonde hair and golden yellow eyes, dressed in a shrine maiden outfit with her Kyuubi features out much like Kunou. A kind smile lighting up her face as she spoke

"Kunou, you shouldn't pull our guest around" Kunou looked embarrassed at her mother as she let go of Kazuhiko's hand before being surprised as Kazuhiko patted her on the head as he replied with a friendly smile

"Ah, it's no problem, Yasaka-san… Kunou-chan's just eager to have some fun, plus she was a big help earlier" Kunou blushed at his compliment as Yasaka's smile grew, the quartet moving inside to sit down around the low table before Yasaka spoke as she gave him a small bow

"Kunou told me you protected her from some of the plant monsters and for that I thank you"

"It was no problem… Destroying them was the reason I came to Kyoto, it was a mission from my boss to take out any of them so they could stop" Kazuhiko replied with a wave of his hand, Yasaka nodding in understanding as she asked

"I take it that you finished your mission then"

"Yes… although the Stray Devil responsible got away but it'll still take him a while to be able to make those creatures again and he can't use that warehouse again as a base" Kazuhiko replied with slightly forced smile, Yasaka nodding in understanding as she spoke with a reassuring smile as she rested her hand atop of his

"That will still bring peace back to Kyoto even if it is for just a while" Kazuhiko blushed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand as Yasaka removed her hand with a slight blush, Sasuke smirking slightly amused as he asked

"I must ask how you got past the trap there, Kazuhiko-san, those plant creatures recover very quickly"

"Well I have a specialised style of flame magic which allowed me to use different abilities, one of them can slow down things it makes contact with so I used it against them before destroying them and the pods before they could recover from it" Kazuhiko explained, allowing [Rain Flames] to dance around his free hand as Sasuke nodded in understanding as Yasaka stared at it before Kunou spoke intrigued

"That looks pretty…What else can you do?" Kazuhiko chuckled in response as he switched them to [Mist Flames] before making a chibi version of himself which hopped down onto the table much to the trio's surprise as Kazuhiko spoke

"These allow me to create real illusions… although they are rather difficult to control" The chibi version of Kazuhiko moved around the tabletop, holding the attention of both Kyuubis as Sasuke looked impressed before Yasaka asked

"Kunou said that you had used a large hammer called, [Sandalphon]… How can you use an Angelic weapon when you are a Devil" Sasuke perked up in surprise at hearing that, Kazuhiko turning thoughtful for a moment before Metatron spoke

**{You should tell them, Kazu-kun… I'm sure they can be trusted and they will accept you as they aren't a part of any of the Three Factions}**

"Can you all promise not to tell anyone, it's would cause a lot of problems if anyone found out about it?" Kazuhiko asked, Kunou, Sasuke and Yasaka nodding in agreement as the latter replied

"We promise not to tell anyone about this without your approval"

"Thank you" Kazuhiko spoke, moving to remove his sealing bangles and allowing his Angel and Devil wings to spread from his back as he explained about what had happened to him when he was revived by Rias and what Metatron and Albion told him.

"Amazing… I didn't think that was possible" Sasuke spoke surprised, Kunou getting out of her seat and looking at Kazuhiko's wings intently as Yasaka added seriously

"I can see why you don't want others to know about this, it could potentially affect the Three Factions greatly if they knew there was someone like you around and especially if Metatron was the cause of it"

"I know it'll come out at some point, I'm Albion's host as well so I'll probably need my Angelic side at some point in a major fight" Kazuhiko commented with a sad sigh before shuddering as Kunou's hand brushed against the feathers of his left Angel wing.

"I'm sure everything will sort itself out, Kazuhiko-kun" Yasaka spoke in a sympathetic tone, finding herself blushing at the reddening face of Kazuhiko as Kunou kept stroking his Angel wings.

"Kunou-chan, please stop it… I don't use my wings very much so they are sensitive" Kazuhiko spoke embarrassed as he folded his wings behind his back before returning them inside his body as Kunou looked embarrassed as she apologized before Sasuke spoke

"I bet you'll do fine, Kazuhiko-san… You have a determined head on your shoulders and you've not let yourself get corrupted by the amount of power you have" Kazuhiko gave him a nod of thanks as he reattached his sealing bangles before sighing and getting back up

"I probably should head back… It was nice to meet you all"

"Kazu-san, will you come back someday soon?" Kunou asked hopeful, Kazuhiko smiling as he nodded and answered

"I'd be happy to, as long as Yasaka-san doesn't mind"

"I don't mind, just give me a call beforehand" Yasaka replied with a smile, taking out her phone and exchanging numbers with Kazuhiko even as Sasuke slyly smirked as he watched the pair.

"Of course…" Kazuhiko smiled as he checked the number she had given him on his phone before putting it away as he gave Kunou a small wave

"Take care, Kunou-chan."

"I will Kazu-san!" Kunou replied happily, Kazuhiko turning to Sasuke and Yasaka as he added

"Oh, and just let me know if you need any help. I'll try my best to come over and help as well"

"Thank you for the offer, Kazuhiko-san. I will keep it in mind should anything come up" Sasuke spoke before standing up and shaking hands with Kazuhiko, Yasaka standing up as well as she added while walking around the table

"Thank you again for helping us, Kazu-kun" Kazuhiko shaking his head with a smile as he replied

"Like I said it was no trouble, Yasaka-san" Yasaka smiled as she nodded, Kazuhiko tugging on his jacket before turning to make his way out into the garden as he pulled out the magic circle from a pocket.

"See ya!" Kazuhiko called to the trio, the orange magic circle lighting up under his feet before he disappeared, Kunou heading back inside first before Sasuke turned to Yasaka as he asked

"Interesting young man isn't he?"

"Yes… Very interesting" Yasaka replied absentmindedly as Sasuke's smirk growing as he chimed in

"Oh, does Yasaka-sama have a crush on the young Kazuhiko-san"

"What…? O-Of course not…" Yasaka replied embarrassed, shaking her red face even as Sasuke chuckled to himself.

…

Seraphina smiled as she prepared some of the snacks for the movie that she, Asia, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Kazuhiko were going to watch, the latter getting some soda from out of the fridge as he asked her "Are you aright, Sera-san…? I saw you react when Gremory said about familiars earlier"

Seraphina shuddered again as she looked over at him, averting her gaze for a moment before she spoke "Familiars is kind of considered a taboo with Tiamat's Clan… We are all warned about the devils wanting to take advantage of our powers and force us into slavery and yet... I lost a friend who got caught after we snuck out to observe some"

Seraphina's eyes watered as she remembered her friend getting attacked by a group of male devils, blinking in surprise as Kazuhiko hugged her tightly as he spoke softly into her ear "It's alright… I won't let that happen to you and I'll kick any devil's ass who tries"

"I know…" Seraphina started as she blushed as Kazuhiko wiped her tears away with his thumb, offering her a caring smile as he added

"I guess when we go I can finally meet Tiamat-san and your family then" Seraphina's blush grew as she nodded and spoke softly

"They'd like to meet with you, Kazu-san. We'll have to meet in the forest so I can take you there but none of the other devils can come with us"

"Alright, I should be able to get away from them. It'd be like a secret date in the place you grew up" Kazuhiko replied with a chuckle, Seraphina giving him a quick kiss on the lips before Asia's voice surprised them both

"Kazu-san, I've come to help with the food" Asia entered the kitchen before looking curious at the pair as they gathered the snacks and drinks together as Seraphina spoke with a smile

"It's alright, Asia-san. Kazu-san and I can handle this so just go take a seat with Mittelt-san and Kala-san" Kazuhiko nodded in agreement as he added

"Yeah go on… You're guests here so it's only fair, Asia-san"

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he stood in the gymnasium in his jersey, the rest of the ORC there in gym outfits as well as Akeno asked in a kind tone "Yuuki-kun, you should stretch properly… Here, let me help you"

Kazuhiko nodded reluctantly as he sat down, Akeno kneeling behind him and pressing her chest against his back as she helped him stretch forward with a groan. Akeno's hands wandered over his back as she frowned slightly as she spoke "Ara, you have a tense back Yuuki-kun… You should relax more"

"Don't worry about it…" Kazuhiko replied with a groan, glancing back to see Akeno blushing as she continued to press on his back as Rias spoke up with a hint of concern as she threw the dodgeball to Kiba who caught it

"If you don't relax you could hurt yourself, Yuuki-kun"

"She's right you know" Kiba replied, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes before frowning at feeling Akeno's hands move away from his back as he spoke

"Don't… Otherwise you won't be playing in the game" Akeno looked confused as she finished helping Kazuhiko stretch before letting him stand up and only realising what he meant when she noticed Seraphina shooting a glare at her as she smiled and went about doing her own stretches in front of him.

"Good luck, Kazu-san" Asia spoke with a bright smile before Seraphina kissed him on the lips as she added

"Don't hurt them too badly please" Kazuhiko smiling back to her as he nodded before replying

"You three just stay off to the side, I wouldn't want you to get hurt by a stray ball."

The doors of the gym open, everyone turning to see the Student Council enter from the other side. The match was quickly set up and once Sona had scolded Issei for drooling and staring they had been ready to start, signalled by the whistle from Kalawarner who was acting as one of the referees with the Momo and Tomoe of the Student Council.

Saji quickly grabbed one of the balls, throwing it at Kazuhiko with an angry expression only to fume further as Kazuhiko hopped over it with ease before having to duck under a ball thrown at him by Issei.

**{Watch out}** Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko turning to see a ball covered in demonic energy flying towards him. He smirked softly as he realised anything was allowed as he covered both hands in [Lightning Flames] and caught it while being forced back into a skid.

Allowing the green lightning to arc over the ball, he could tell the [Solidification] factor was making the ball harder as he aimed at Issei only for him to have to dodge another ball from Saji which he blocked with his own before throwing the glowing green ball at his new target, Saji, nailing him the groin with the force of a sledgehammer. He crumpled to the ground moments later, his eyes rolling back into his head as Kazuhiko picked up another ball and smirked as he looked over the remaining Student Council members as he asked "Now… Who should I aim at next?"

Issei gulped nervously as he found blue-purple eyes settle on him before the ball Kazuhiko held was covered in green lightning again which the perverted [Pawn] took as he signal to run away. Glancing back he saw the green ball shooting towards him, ducking under it only to be shocked as the ball stopped in the air before shooting down at him. A small crater was formed by the ball before it shot up and smashed into his groin, Issei shouting in pain as he collapsed onto the ground while Koneko gave Kazuhiko an approving nod.

"Did you really have to do that to both of my male servants, Kazu-san?" Sona asked with a frown, Rias looking surprised at how her rival could refer to her [Pawn] by his first name while she couldn't as Kazuhiko shrugged and replied

"They deserved it… Hyodo is a known pervert and Saji just an ass" Sona sighed before the game resumed, both Saji and Issei being dragged off the field by her servants as Koneko smiled slightly at the sight.

Tsubaki threw a magic enhanced dodgeball at Kazuhiko, her eyes widened as the brunet kicked it and making it hit Issei off the back of his head and collapse onto the ground again.

"I'm out" Kazuhiko spoke nonchalantly, moving to sit down next to Seraphina while Rias spoke confused

"You could have dodged that Yuuki-kun" Kazuhiko shrugged in response before Seraphina asked him quietly

"Did you have to hit them both in the groin?"

"Yeah… They need to know not to be perverts they were being asses" Kazuhiko muttered, Seraphina smiling as Kalawarner giggled and asked

"So you were warning them not to ogle your Sera-chan then" Kazuhiko and Seraphina blushing as the latter hugged his side as she spoke softly

"Thank you...but you don't need to be protective of me" Kazuhiko wrapped his arm around her waist as he replied embarrassed

"I can't help it sometimes…" Seraphina giggled as she kissed Kazuhiko's cheek, noticing several jealous looks before she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Auu…." Asia embarrassed as she looked at them, Kalawarner chuckling amused as she noticed Rias and Akeno's looks towards the brunet before giving him a kiss on the cheek as she spoke

"They had been staring at me as well, Kazu-kun" Kazuhiko blushed as the Fallen bluenette wrapped her arms around his neck. Rias was annoyed and jealous that she couldn't get Kazuhiko to be friendlier with her while Akeno was jealous that he got on better with a dragon and a Fallen Angel. Mittelt was feeling jealous that Kalawarner was closer to her saviour then she was even though they were both servants under the same devil while Saji and Issei was jealous that Kazuhiko had the attention of two hot young women. The dodgeball match soon started up again, Rias and the remaining ORC members managing to gain the upperhand against Sona and the remaining Student Council members.

"I better go then… I'll see you later" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as she moved to leave the gymnasium.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will have the familiar forest, Kazuhiko's familiar and Tiamat's clan in so he'll have a lot to deal/ take in. Also I'd like to ask for any suggestions with how to introduce Kazehana and Miya as while I have ideas for what to do with them, nothing is really concrete with them at the moment.


	7. A Familiar and Family Meeting

**Mr Beaver Buttington: **Thanks for the idea but I don't intend to try and put in the Sekirei Plan into this fic.

**DePlexx:** Thanks. So far for the Shinto Arc I have an idea involving a cult trying to revive Orochi-no-Yamato or someone else by using one of the Shinto Dieties' kids although I need to work out more of the details. As for the weapons, White Fang is a western long sword but doesn't have a cross guard, also I introduce a Kunai weapon in this chapter and I have plans to put in a Naginata weapon as well when I show Kazuhiko using Metatron's power again.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Yep, I figured it would make more of an impact on him. Also thanks for the ideas for adding in Miya and Kazehana although I have a few other ideas for them both at the moment.

**Sennybee98:** Yeah, the redhead isn't an already existing member of DxD and I already planning to have it come out some point soon. Also you're forgetting Millicas, Sirzechs' son, and Lord Gremory. I guess Kazu doesn't really need a familiar but Tiamat is more of a ally so she won't be going to help him with his Devil duties.

**SargentFalco:** Thank you.

**Neonlight01:** Yeah it'll be easier when they all go in the Kyoto Arc but I intend to have Kazuhiko go back to Kyoto to help out with a few other problems before that so it doesn't seem convenient. I figured him nearly dying to a redhead trumps having his heartbroken by one and also makes it harder for Rias to get close to Kazuhiko.

**A Shadow In Chains:** Glad you enjoy it.

**Giest:** Yeah. I plan to explain the whole story of what happened between Kazuhiko and the redhead at some point soon, possibly before the Riser Arc is over. As for Between Water and the Phoenix and Mecha Signer both are going to be Rewritten some point soon, the former as I missed out a couple of tricks that would have made it more interesting and the latter due to adjusting Tetsuya's power as his original one meant he didn't have a plausible Balance Break for him.

**Stratos263:** Glad you enjoyed it.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Kazuhiko rolled his shoulders as he stood in the clubroom, the other members had won the dodgeball match and were celebrating it now only to be stopped as he spoke "Shouldn't we be going to get familiars rather then celebrating…"

Rias' eyes widened as she realised he was right, turning to nod to Akeno and sending the silent order to set up the magic circle to the familiar forest as she spoke "Ah, yes that's right Yuuki-kun"

"You forgot…" Mittelt pointed out with an amused smirk, Rias shaking her slightly red face as she retorted back

"No I didn't…"

"Bull…" Kazuhiko muttered as he moved to stand on the magic circle, Rias' face reddening further as she shot an annoyed look at the brunet, then onto a giggling Akeno and Mittelt, who was giving her a fanged smile. Kiba smiled sheepishly while Koneko looked deadpan at Kazuhiko as they both moved to stand on the magic circle

"All ready" Akeno spoke with a smile, Rias moving to stand on the magic circle at the front before checking everyone else was on it before speaking

"Let's get going then" With that the magic circle lit up in a red light and transported the group to there destination.

…

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, Yuuki-kun and Mittelt, let's get your familiars here." Rias stated as they stood in a dark looking dense forest, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he looked around.

"Get daze!" A male voice called, surprising Mittelt who screamed and hugged Kazuhiko's arm while the brunet shot a glare at the weird devil above them, who jumped down and introduced himself with a smile

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Rias spoke before introducing Kazuhiko and Mittelt to Satooji, who replied

"Heh, a rebellious boy and a blonde cutie…. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

**[I've picked up Seraphina's draconic aura, Kazu]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as he got the directions as Rias spoke

"Yuuki-kun, Mittelt. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes" Mittelt spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he asked

"Are you sure he's any good?"

"I am the top familiar master in training!" Satooji shot back insulted, Kazuhiko unaffected as Rias sweatdropped and spoke with a sigh

"Please trust Satooji-san's judgement, Yuuki-kun…"

Satooji smiled in a friendly manner as he added "You should trust your Master, boy… Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Mittelt you go first… before I punch the idiot" Kazuhiko spoke with a slight smile to the blonde who nodded eagerly as she asked

"Can I have a poison one, please?"

"Eeeh?" The other devils spoke shocked, Kazuhiko chuckling softly as he had talked with the blonde about it before once it was brought up as Satooji grinning childishly as he asked

"Alright! What about you rebel boy?"

"I don't want to enslave something against its will so I don't care." Kazuhiko answered shooting a knowing glare at Rias who looked down ashamed as Satooji blinked surprised as he spoke

"Al-Alright… Let's get going then" With that the group headed off, Kazuhiko taking a moment to create a [Mist Clone] of himself and sent it to follow the others before he started off in the direction Seraphina's aura was coming from.

…

Seraphina fidgeted nervously where she flew above the tree line in the familiar forest, her eyes trailing over herself to check her appearance. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse which had a dark blue ribbon tied into a bow around the collar, a short dark blue skirt and white thigh high socks with blue ribbon around the tops and black pumps on her feet.

_'I hope Tiamat-sama, Kaa-san and Onee-san don't embarrass me in front of Kazu-kun'_ she thought as her hands played with the skirt, her smile growing as she watched Kazuhiko fly towards her from out of the trees with [Divine Dividing] spread on his back. She filed away the thought that teaching Kazuhiko to use his proper wings would be a good reason for them to spend time alone.

"Wow… You look amazing Sera-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile after he had came to a stop before her, the large cyan coloured energy wings adjusting so he could float before her. Seraphina blushed at the compliment, kissing him on the cheek before replying embarrassed

"Thank you… I talked to Tiamat-sama about you meeting her and she's happy to and my Kaa-san and Onee-san want to meet you as well"

"Alright… Let's get going then before Gremory realises I've left a [Mist Clone] with her" Kazuhiko spoke, Seraphina nodding in agreement as they both started to fly towards one of the mountains in the distance.

The flight didn't take long, Seraphina flying ahead with a blush and small smile on her face as she noticed Kazuhiko blushing behind her and averting his gaze from looking up her skirt. Shaking her head, Seraphina cleared her mind of the perverted thoughts as they came up to the barrier hiding her home from the devils.

"So your clan is beyond here?" Kazuhiko asked as the pair stopped at the barrier, Seraphina nodding with a smile as she moved to press her body against his as she hugged him and spoke slightly embarrassed

"I need to cover my aura over yours so you can enter…The barrier is made to only allow those with the seal to enter or even transport in"

"Alright" Kazuhiko spoke nervously as he hugged her back, feeling a comforting warmth creep over his whole body as an azure coloured aura covered Seraphina and then himself. Seraphina's face was set in a determined expression as she directed both of them towards the barrier, a ripple in the air being Kazuhiko's first sign that it was even there before helping her to fly through it.

A few feet passed before Seraphina relaxed and dispersed her aura, letting out a deep breathe as she rested her head against Kazuhiko's shoulder as he asked concerned

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Just not use to controlling my aura like that" Seraphina quietly answered, Kazuhiko nodding as he looked around. The large mountain nearest to them had a large chunk taken out from one of the sides, a large village of stone buildings covering the flat ground instead and several dots were milling around unaffected by anything that was going on above them. There were groves of trees near the cliff side, covering the village from view from anyone looking from below or along the cliff.

"I'm fine now" Seraphina spoke with a smile, pulling back and noticing Kazuhiko looking over her home town as she added

"Nice isn't it… The groves of trees hold Dragon Apples and also helps with hiding the village, it's helped that the Familiar Masters think that Tiamat-sama is dwelling on a mountain in the other direction. This territory is known for being Hydra infested as well so that keeps away most of the rest as well"

**[Wow… They really went to town with making devils stay away from here.]** Albion spoke up impressed, Kazuhiko nodding before noticing Seraphina was leading him towards the ground and drawing the attention of the numerous humanoid dragons around them as they landed in the middle of the village.

The pair looked around after dismissing there wings, Seraphina's smile growing as she saw the black haired young woman rushing towards them before hugging the bluenette tightly as she spoke "Sera-chan, you're back!"

The black haired young woman pulled back, turning her gaze onto Kazuhiko as she looked him over before continuing "Looks like you've found a good guy"

"Y-Yeah… Kazu-san is great…" The two young women went into a hushed discussion, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head in confusion before a mature voice spoke from behind him

"Its nice to see that you've made Sera-chan so happy, Kazu-kun was it?" Kazuhiko jumped, turning to see a beautiful woman in her early thirties with thigh length midnight blue hair in a single low ponytail. She had yellow eyes and was wearing a purple evening dress which showed off her six foot tall buxom figure and tanned skin.

**[Hello Tiamat]** Albion spoke aloud, Tiamat smiling as she nodded and looked over Kazuhiko who spoke

"It's nice to finally meet you Tiamat-san, I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko" Tiamat's smile grew at the respect Kazuhiko was showing her, Seraphina bidding her friend farewell as she moved to stand next to the brunet as Tiamat spoke

"Nice to meet you too, Kazu-san. It looks like you've got a good host, Albion… although I smell something pure mixed in with the devil scent he has."

**[I figured we couldn't fool you, Tiamat...]** Albion started, Kazuhiko looking sheepishly as Metatron spoke aloud

**{It's nice to finally meet you, Tiamat-san… I am Metatron} **

Tiamat looked surprised at Kazuhiko at hearing Metatron speak up, her gaze turning to Seraphina to see her nod with a smile before focusing back onto the brunet as she spoke "Amazing… so you are both Angel and Devil. You certainly was lucky to meet with him Sera-chan. Let's go see your Kaa-san Sera-chan. Kazu-san you can explain everything once we're there"

Kazuhiko nodded in understanding, Seraphina taking hold of his hand with a blushing smile as they started to walk while Tiamat lead the way. Tiamat's smile grew at seeing Seraphina relaxed and holding Kazuhiko's arm as they came to a stop before a cream coloured house.

"This is it" Seraphina spoke with a nervous smile, Kazuhiko giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before the door burst open and a buxom young woman rushed out, aqua blue hair falling down to her knees and dressed in a spaghetti strapped purple top and a black miniskirt.

"Sera!" She called as she hugged Seraphina tightly, Kazuhiko blinking surprised at the response from the younger who was blushing embarrassed

"Onee-san, stop it!" Looking between the two Kazuhiko noticed the similarities between them, hearing Albion chuckling in his mind as he commented

**[Looks like Seraphina still has some growing left to do]** Kazuhiko blushed in response, taking a calming breathe before turning back to the pair at hearing Seraphina's sister speak with teary eyes

"But I haven't seen you since you left to woo your mate" Tiamat chuckled as Kazuhiko's face reddened, coughing into his hand as be spoke

"I am here you know…"

"Sayuri-chan, you should stop embarrassing her" Tiamat added amused, Sayuri turning to look at Kazuhiko with a gleam in her eyes before she dove at him

"Brother-in-law!"

"Gah!" Kazuhiko called as he was knocked onto his back, Sayuri's hands probing over his body and even grabbing his crotch and she muttered pervertedly

"Fufufu…Such a strong sexy body...I may have to steal you for myself"

"Onee-san, stop it!" Seraphina called embarrassed as she rushed at her older sister.

"Sayuri-chan stop molesting Sera-chan's mate" A mature voice spoke from the doorway, Sayuri pouting childishly as she got up off of him but not before having another grope.

"Th-Thanks" Kazuhiko spoke as he got back up with Seraphina's help, noticing the smiling woman standing in the doorway with royal blue hair held in a bun, dressed in a purple sundress with a white cardigan over the top.

"It's nice to meet you" Kazuhiko spoke with a bow, Seraphina's mother smiling as she spoke to Seraphina with a thumbs up

"Such a respectful young man…good choice, Sera-chan" Seraphina and Kazuhiko blushed embarrassed before the group headed inside.

…

The group had settled into the living room, Seraphina and Sayuri sitting on either side of Kazuhiko on one sofa while Tiamat and Seraphina's mother, who was called Ageha and was actually Tiamat's little sister, both taking an armchair each as they listened to Kazuhiko explain everything he had been through since his introduction to the supernatural world.

"Well it seems like you have certainly been through quite a bit, Kazu-kun…" Tiamat spoke with a caring look, Kazuhiko shrugging as Ageha added with a bright smile

"Well your children with certainly be strong… Dragon/ Angel/ Devil hybrids… I can't wait to spoil them"

"Kaa-san, it's too early to talk about that!" Seraphina spoke embarrassed, burying her face into Kazuhiko's arm as he added embarrassed

"Y-Yeah we've only known each other for a short while so please don't talk about that sort of things" Ageha smiled regardless, sharing a look to Tiamat who was shaking her head while chuckling before Sayuri asked lecherously

"So you've not sampled Kazu-kun's sausage yet, Sera? Shame maybe I should go teach him a few things" Sayuri caressed Kazuhiko's bright red face before Seraphina pulled him away from her and shouted

"Kazu-san's virginity is mine so you can't have it Onee-san!"

**[I think this is the first time you've been speechless and Sera being so bold]** Albion spoke while Kazuhiko gaped at Seraphina who flushed embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her hands while Sayuri grinned deviously.

**{I… I can't believe Sera-chan said something like that}** Metatron spoke embarrassed while the two sisters continued to bicker, Seraphina all but sitting atop of his lap to stop Sayuri from getting closer to him.

_'Neither can I.'_ Kazuhiko thought, doing his best to avoid any bodily reaction as Seraphina moved around atop of him as she continued to argue with her sister.

"Stop it both of you…You're letting yourselves down in front of Kazu-kun" Ageha spoke sternly, Seraphina and Sayuri stopping with embarrassed looks before settling back down as Kazuhiko sighed silently in relief.

"Sorry Kaa-san" Both sisters spoke in sync, Tiamat chuckling quietly as the conversation was continued on a more normal route.

…

"Kazu-san, would you hold out your hand to me?" Tiamat asked, Kazuhiko nodding as he held out one hand to her, Tiamat tapping a finger onto his palm before a blue magic circle with a dragon face at the centre appeared on his hand before fading as she spoke

"There you'll be able to come here whenever you like with Seraphina and see us now with our Clan seal. I added a little more so anyone you trust can be transported with you through it"

**[We best get moving before Gremory notices us gone]** Albion spoke aloud, Kazuhiko sighing annoyed as he nodded and added

"I guess I better head back to my group before they notice I'm gone"

"It was nice to meet you, Kazu-kun" Ageha spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling as he nodded before Sayuri added in an alluring tone

"Come back soon Kazu-kun" Seraphina glared at her sister again, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he was lead outside by the others before he spoke

"Thank you Tiamat-san. Ageha-san, Sayuri-san it was nice to meet you as well. Sera-san, I'll see you later"

"I'll see you soon then" Seraphina spoke with a smile as she hugged Kazuhiko and then pulled him into a long kiss, Ageha smiling as she watched the pair while Sayuri pouted.

"If you ever are in need of help then don't hesitate to call us, you are a part of our Clan now and we look after our own." Tiamat spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko's smile growing as he nodded

"I will Tiamat-san." Taking a few steps back from the group, Kazuhiko activated [Divine Dividing] before taking to the air and saying his farewell. As he ascended higher, Kazuhiko looked around so he could pick up the demonic signature of his [Mist Clone] as Metatron spoke up

**{There… Looks like they are rather far away Kazu-kun}**

"Nothing I can't handle" Kazuhiko replied, taking a moment to focus his power into his wings before shooting off towards where his clone was, trails of light behind him. He could pick up the magical barrier that concealed Tiamat's Clan's home coming up, the blue seal on his right hand glowing brightly and allowing him to pass through the barrier with ease.

Kazuhiko had covered half of the distance before he was surprised by a deafening howl, forcing a large flock of birds flying out of the treetops, dodging them as best he could before watching them fly away as he asked "What the hell was that?"

**[A wolf of some sort I'd guess]** Albion commented, Kazuhiko scratching his hair before a large black figure burst out of the tree line below, slamming bodily into him and knocking him out of the sky as a sharp set of canine teeth sunk into his right shoulder.

**{Kazu-kun!}** Metatron spoke concerned as Kazuhiko let out a pained cry, finding a pair of sharp ruby red eyes on him before his back connected with the ground. Kazuhiko managed to get his hands under the large black wolf, focusing all his strength into them as he flung the direwolf off of him and hitting a tree with a yelp.

_'I'm fine Metatron…'_ Kazuhiko thought while gritting his teeth, sunny yellow [Sun Flames] covering his left hand as he reached up to heal the bite mark on his shoulder as he staggered back to his feet to see the direwolf glaring him down with blood dripping from its fangs. Summoning [White-Fang] to his free hand, Kazuhiko held the sword before him while taking steps to keep himself facing the direwolf as it circled him.

"So little doggy wants a snack then" Kazuhiko growled annoyed as he finished healing his wound, [Lightning Flames] arching over the blade before the direwolf charged forwards. Swinging his sword down, Kazuhiko was surprised that the direwolf changed direction at the last moment, losing a few strands of fur before [White-Fang] left a large rend in the ground.

Kazuhiko was glad that Matsu had trained his reflexes as the direwolf launched itself at his free arm, jaws wide in an attempt to get another bite at him. [Lightning Flames] covered Kazuhiko's forearm before he was bitten, protecting himself from its fangs and electrocuting the direwolf who jumped back quickly and shook its head in pain before shooting him a glare and growling lowly.

Swapping [White-Fang] over to his other hand, Kazuhiko glared back before dashing forwards and swinging his sword down. The direwolf dodged before slamming bodily into his right side, making Kazuhiko stagger before he managed to kick it in the side.

**{This direwolf is really smart…}** Metatron commented, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he watched the large wolf get back to its feet before growling at him. Dashing forwards again, Kazuhiko was surprised by the direwolf lowering its head in a bow making him stop his swing of his sword moments before it could make contact as Albion spoke

**[I guess you won her loyalty even though she managed to keep up with you]**

Dismissing [White-Fang], Kazuhiko looked confused at the direwolf who sat up while wagging her tail as he asked "How do you know it's a she?"

**[Just trust me on this, Kazu, it's a girl]** Albion replied, the direwolf nodded as if to answer the question, Kazuhiko running a hand through his hair as tapped his foot on the ground as he asked the direwolf

"Right… Well what do I do with you then?" The direwolf moved to sit at his side, looking up at him with an almost protective look as Kazuhiko sighed before patting her on the head as he spoke

"So you want to be my familiar then?" A happy yelp was his response before he found himself on his back as the direwolf leapt onto him, licking wildly at his face as Kazuhiko chuckled

"Alright, alright… I get it. Now we just have to find Gremory and get out of here"

**{You should give her a name}** Metatron spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko getting back up to his feet before he started to follow his soon to be familiar start walking off ahead as he dismissed [Divine Dividing] as he moved to catch up.

"Hey have you got a name already?" Kazuhiko asked, the direwolf shaking her head as she looked up at him before continuing to lead him through the forest, the brunet humming thoughtfully as he reeled through names he liked.

"How… about…Blaire…?" Kazuhiko spoke thoughtfully, the direwolf looking thoughtful for a moment before happily yelping and rubbing her head against his leg before taking the lead again.

The pair soon found the rest of there group, Kazuhiko sighing exasperated at seeing the slime that was attacking the female members, Kiba's face was covered by Slime, swinging his sword in an attempt to remove it, while Satooji also was in the same condition minus the sword. Sharing a look with his [Mist Clone], it shrugging in confusion before dispersing as Kazuhiko moved to lean aginst one of the trees with Blaire sitting down next to him.

"Mittelt-san stay still" Kazuhiko spoke pointing his hand at the blonde before firing a blast of [Lightning Flames] at her, the green lightning soon destroying the slime and leaving her in the ruined clothes the Slime had destroyed before glancing down to Blaire as he asked

"Should I help the others?" Blaire shook her head before continuing her cautious watch of the other devils. Kazuhiko closed his eyes as he spoke to Metatron

_'What new weapons do I have for [Heavenly Judgement]?'_

**{Well you have unlocked, [Gaghiel] and [Matarael] from your fight with Raynare and [Sahaquiel] from your fight with the Plant Dragon in Kyoto} **Metatron explained, surprising Kazuhiko at hearing his fight in Kyoto had increased his armoury of Holy weapons and by extension how much more he would have to learn to be able to use his new weapons.

**{You've got to a good level with the current weapons so we'll focus on these new ones for now so you can use them should the situation arise}** Metatron added with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding before Albion added

**[You've got pretty good in our spars as well so I don't have to hold back so much]** Kazuhiko sweatdropped at hearing that, his spars with Albion turned out into big battles with the white dragon's love of destroying the surroundings and he even used Kazuhiko's style of magic against him so they could come up with better ways to use the Flames.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Mittelt asked curiously, Kazuhiko opening his eyes before shaking his head as he replied

"Gremory got them into that mess she can get them out of it… Did you find a familiar?" Mittelt nodded eagerly at the question, quickly drawing Kazuhiko's attention to the black snake that was coiled around the collar of her shirt as she spoke

"This is Kuro… Is that your familiar?"

"Yeah, this is Blaire" Kazuhiko spoke while petting Blaire's head, the direwolf sitting up proudly as Mittelt looked at her with a large smile giving the brunet the feeling Blaire wouldn't have accepted his refusal very well.

"Yuuki-kun? You're bleeding. Are you alright?" Rias asked in concern as she rushed over to him, Kazuhiko holding his hand out to stop her as he arched an eyebrow at how she, Akeno and Koneko were now in there gym uniforms before noticing the sizeable blood patch on his shirt and blazer from where Blaire had bit down, not to mention the other scratches and dirt that covered him from his fall, as he rolled his eyes and retort

"I'm fine…"

"Grrrrrr~" Kazuhiko smirked as he saw Blaire in an attack stance before him, glaring at the others devils, minus Mittelt, while growling lowly until Rias backed off. Koneko glared at Blaire as the latter's ruby red eyes focused on her, Kiba and Akeno sweatdropping as the direwolf barked at her.

"I've never seen a Direwolf that act like this before" Satooji spoke surprised, drawing confused looks from Rias and the others as the redhead asked

"Then how come it seems to be protecting Yuuki-kun"

"I have Albion remember I'm practically part dragon" Kazuhiko muttered, Satooji shrugging as he added

"That's probably it then."

With that Kazuhiko performed the familiar contract, enjoying the fact that Rias and the others had to stay away lest Blaire try and bark and glare at them for getting to close before.

…

Matsu laughed at hearing what had happened with Kazuhiko getting Blaire, the latter who was lying down by his feet snoozing, as they sat in Matsu's lab with Seraphina smiling amused as she set a bowl of water down for the direwolf.

"So Blaire glares at any other devil that you don't trust…" Seraphina spoke, a smile on her face as she ran a hand through Blaire's thick fur much to her enjoyment.

"Yeah… Gremory nearly had a fit considering I had to fight Blaire to begin with" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile as Matsu chuckled

"I wish I had seen that… Oh, your guns are finished now so here you go"

Matsu brought out both of the former exorcist pistols, Kazuhiko taking hold of the mostly white pistols, the grips a royal blue in colour, and looked them over as he tested there weight. Part of him was surprised how light they felt but realised that the guns didn't need bullets or even a clip attached to them given Matsu's additions to them.

"Also I've added a little extra to them so if you put both guns together, you'll find out what" Matsu added with a victorious smirk as Kazuhiko did just that and making the pair of guns glow before they formed into some sort of hand cannon which looked like a mixture of a flare gun and a sawn-off shotgun. The barrel hadn't lengthened but had widened and now had two which were set side by side, the grips that had seemed a little slim for pistols fit perfectly in his hand now with how the rest had changed.

"That Hand cannon mode will allow you to charge up for bigger attacks although it will fire slower then using the twin pistols" Matsu explained, Kazuhiko getting up and taking practice aim with the hand cannon as Kazuhiko asked

"How do I split them then?"

"Just take both hands onto the grip and pull them apart there, the grips being touched together make the pistols shift into the Hand cannon and back" Matsu explained, tapping a few buttons on her computer and turning some lights on in the corner to show a makeshift shooting range as she added

"I figured you'd need the practice as well"

"I owe you so much Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smirk, splitting the Handcannon before taking a moment to aim them both down the shooting range and taking a few practice shots as Matsu turned to Seraphina and asked curiously

"How did your folks take to meeting Kazu-tan?" Seraphina blushed as she glanced back at Kazuhiko, watching him start practicing with his pistols before turning back to Matsu as she answered

"Well, Kaa-san really likes Kazu-san and Onee-san must like him because she tried to steal him from me while I was there… I kind of said something embarrassing in front of him as well…" Seraphina trailed off at that point, since Kazuhiko had left her mother's house he'd not mentioned about her outburst at her sister and a slight awkwardness had been around them when they had settled for bed that previous night.

"Don't worry about it…" Matsu spoke with a relaxed smile, patting her on the shoulder as she continued

"Kazu-tan probably understands that you were just staking your claim on him… At least Albi-tan will have told him about how protective Dragons are of there mates so don't worry about it, Sera-tan" Seraphina jumped slightly as Blaire rubbed her head against her thigh, smiling at the affection the direwolf was giving her to calm her worries.

Matsu turned her attention to her computer as it let out a few beeps, moving to look at what had caused the alarm as her face turned confused as she spoke "What's another Devil doing sneaking in this territory…? Kazu-tan can you look into this?"

"Yeah… Where's the Devil?" Kazuhiko asked curious slipping his pistols into the twin holsters that were set the back of the belt of the slacks of his battle outfit as Matsu frowned as she answered

"He's heading towards where Asia-tan, Mitt-tan and Kala-tan are at the moment…Oh no, Diodora Asaroth…"

"Who's that?" Kazuhiko asked with a frown, moving over to Matsu who continued

"Diodora, from what I've heard from my Devil contacts, has a fetish for nuns and sisters of the church and enjoys breaking there faith"

"He's after Asia then" Seraphina spoke with a gasp Kazuhiko gritting his teeth and started to leave; waving his hand so that Blaire could travel back to the familiar forest as he spoke "Let Kala-san know that I'll deal with them if he make any move on her"

"I'll come to Kazu-san!" Seraphina spoke seriously as she rushed after him, Matsu nodding in understanding as she picked up a headset that was lying on her desk.

…

A blond haired young man smiled darkly as he watched Asia sitting and chatting with some of her friends from school, taking a moment to ponder what he should do as he spoke to himself "Ah, my precious Asia… I can still make you-"

He stopped as he saw Mittelt and Kalawarner join the group, the latter setting down several milkshakes before taking her own seat and watching amused the talk between the girls.

"A Fallen Angel and a Fallen/ Devil hybrid…?" He spoke shocked, his eyes narrowing slightly in anger as he wondered aloud

"How can she be friends with a Devil and a Fallen Angel…? I thought the Fallen were going to take her Sacred Gear. Oh well… Nothing I can't deal with"

"Really…?" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, the blond young man freezing at feeling a pistol being pressed into the back of his head as Kazuhiko continued

"What are you doing in Gremory and Sitri Territory, Devil?"

The blond turned surprised that Kazuhiko had snuck up on him and was pointing a pistol at him as he answered while putting his hands up in surrender "Ah… It's nothing bad I assure you."

"Then why did you sneak into this area… and what are you doing staring at my friends?"

"Oh I was only checking on how my Asia was doing…" The blond replied with a peaceful smile, Kazuhiko scowling as he shot back

"Your Asia…? Asia-san is her own person, Devil"

"The name is Diodora Asaroth… Not that a low class Devil like you would know me, Stray-kun" Diodora spoke with a false smile, Kazuhiko chuckling as he retorted

"I know who you are you sick bastard… We are not letting you have Asia-san"

"We…?" Diodora asked with wide eyes before Kazuhiko hopped to the side as Diodora was thrown forwards by a punch to his back by Seraphina who spoke seriously

"He means me… And if you target Asia, I will kill you"

"What?" Diodora spoke shocked, getting back up to see Seraphina with her dragon wings out, and indigo [Mist Flames] still fading from where they had hidden her from view, before looking between her and Kazuhiko, who had activated [Divine Dividing], and started to shake in anger as he shouted back

"How dare you get in the way of me and my love? I am the little brother of Maou Beelzebub"

"Love…? You don't know the meaning of the word." Kazuhiko growled, holstering his pistol before starting to crack his knuckles as he walked forwards and spoke stoically

"This is your one and only warning, Asaroth… We see you anywhere near this territory or Asia again and neither of us will hesitate to kill you, the Maou be damned. Now leave!"

Diodora gulped nervously at feeling the power coming from both Kazuhiko and Seraphina before scowling and activating his Clan magic circle under him and soon disappearing in a flash of dark green light.

"Kazu-san, are you alright?" Seraphina asked after a few moments, seeing Kazuhiko take a deep breathe after a moment as he answered

"I'll be fine… I just have to rein in the protective instinct from Asia-san's Dragon Affinity and the Evil destruction instinct from Metatron" Seraphina looked at him in concern at hearing that, moving to hug Kazuhiko to reassure him as they both hid their wings.

"You'll be alright once you get use to it…" Kazuhiko relaxed as Seraphina rubbed her hands over his back, taking a long breathe as she smiled.

**[Metatron are you alright?]** Albion asked with a hint of worry, Metatron gulping nervously before she answered

**{I-I never thought I would want to slay a Devil so much as just now}**

**[I know what you mean, that kid is one sick puppy to target women of the church]** Albion added with a scowl.

…

"I can't believe that he would come here just for Asia" Kalawarner spoke with a frown as Kazuhiko nodded, glancing over to where Seraphina, Asia and Mittelt were playing on a board game while they sat in the clubroom. It was an odd evening with the elder Devils of the group all being out for one reason or another so Kazuhiko felt it a good time to have explained what had happened before with Diodora.

"I know… I threatened to end him if he tries anything to get close to Asia-san again" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown as he scratched Blaire behind her ears as she lay across the length of the sofa he was sitting on, Kalawarner smirking sultrily at him as she replied

"I'd have liked to see that…"

"Seen what?" Rias asked as she entered the room, Kazuhiko giving her the briefest of glances while Blaire glared at the redhead before he answered

"Nothing you need to know Gremory"

Rias frowned, partly from Kazuhiko's dismissive response and partly from Blaire's continued glare at her and hadn't been helped by the direwolf reacting the same way with Akeno, Kiba and even worse Koneko. It urked her more that Blaire seemed comfortable with Kalawarner and Mittelt while Asia and Seraphina were the only other people aside from Kazuhiko who seemed to get affection from the direwolf.

"You should let me know seeing as I am your [King] and this is my territory" Rias replied, only to get Kazuhiko to scoff as he retorted

"Yeah like you've really been doing your job protecting your territory in the first place" Kalawarner smirked at seeing Rias' face turn red in embarrassement, Blaire snickering on his lap before Kazuhiko sighed annoyed at seeing the glowing magic circle respond to the one on his left hand.

"Looks like I've got another contract… Blaire why don't you go watch the girls" Kazuhiko spoke, making Blaire frown before nodding and moving to go sit down next to Asia and nudging the blonde for attention as Kazuhiko disappeared in the red magic circle.

…

Blinking as he left the magic circle, Kazuhiko was slightly surprised that he was standing in a store room with ingredients about and a middle aged man in a chef uniform standing before him as he spoke "I'm Kazuhiko, how may I help you today?"

"Oh great! I need you to help out with serving customers in my restaurant" The chef spoke with a relieved look as he held out a waiter's uniform, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding before accepting the uniform and going to get changed.

A few moments passed before Kazuhiko returned from behind the boxes he was using to get changed, now dressed in black slacks and smart shoes with a long sleeved white shirt that had a black bowtie around the collar and a black waistcoat over the top and buttoned together by three buttons.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I can start?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, the chef shaking his head before leading the brunet into the restaurant.

…

Matsu frowned lightly as she looked at the information she'd just recieved from her friend on her computer, closing a few windows which had her latest projects inside as she murmured to herself as she read "From what I've heard in the Underworld, the marriage is going to be moved up although given how Gremory doesn't like him she'll have a fight on her hands…and given his records it'll be a tough one"

"…Looks like Kazu-tan's got another fight on his hands…" She thought aloud to herself with a slight sigh befre a smirk worked its way onto her face as she added

"Oh well I should at least warn him about what's going to happen soon otherwise Ria-tan will keep him out of the loop again"

A beep alerted Matsu to something unknown being in the town, a window opening to show a video of the Old School Building and a phoenix sitting on one of the branches looking into the clubroom.

"Looks like I've found a target to test my new camera drones on" Matsu spoke with a mischevious tone, rubbing her hands together before starting to tap away at the keyboard and making the camera drone she was watching move closer before it fired a red beam of energy at the phoenix and destroyed it.

"Looks like the [Storm Flame] Generators are working in them" Matsu spoke gleefully as she leant back on her chair, knowing she was ruining the person who was viewing the clubroom stalking before she tapped a few buttons to switch cameras so she could see Kazuhiko and the others going through a small meeting before they headed home for the day.

…

Kazuhiko frowned as he watched the wooden target's legs explode from the Kunai that had hit the ground before it, tightening his grip on the silver kunai with an orange grip and a hoop end in his hand before throwing it at another target and watch the kunai and target explode on contact. Kazuhiko frowned slightly at having only hit the shoulder of the human shaped target, the explosion leaving a good chunk of the torso, head and left arm in tact.

**{Looks like you've got a good grasp on [Sahaquiel], Kazu-kun}** Metatron spoke with a smile as she stood next to him, watching Kazuhiko unsheathe a new Kunai from the orange bracers that were set on his arms. The blade was unsheathed by Kazuhiko hooking his middle fingers into the hoop of the Kunai before pulling it out.

"I still find it hard to unsheathe these Kunai the way you showed me and then I can't seem to keep hitting them in the right places" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown, taking a moment to aim and throw the blade at another target only to miss and cause an explosion to erupt behind it when the Kunai hit the ground.

"See" Kazuhiko added, Metatron drawing her own Kunai before showing him the grip she was using. Her fore and middle fingers and her thumb holding the end of the small blade of the Kunai as she spoke

**{You'll get use to it… Just make sure you release the Kunai at the end of your wrist's flick, or you arm's swing for more power, and it will at least hit the target.}** Metatron flicked her wrist, launching the Kunai straight into the centre of the target, which promptly exploded.

**{It is all a matter of practice, Kazu-kun but I know you'll get it soon}** Metatron spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko taking a calming breathe before throwing another Kunai and making the arm of another target explode.

"I hope you're right, Metatron" Kazuhiko spoke as he watched the range of targets revert back to an untouched state before preparing to start his throwing practice with [Sahaquiel] again only for Albion to comment

**[Take a break for now, Kazu… If you keep trying while you're frustrated you'll only piss yourself off more and it'll be a waste of time]**

Kazuhiko sighed as he relaxed and dismissed the Angelic weapon, moving to rub his temples with his fingers before turning to see Albion waving him to hurry after him. Complying, the brunet moved to catch up with the dragon in human form as Albion started to speak **[You've made great progress with our powers, Kazu… Any of my other hosts would've buckled under the strain of what you've had to learn so just having trouble with one of Metatron's weapons doesn't mean the end of the world]**

"I know but I feel like I'm letting Metatron down if I can't use them at least to a decent level" Kazuhiko replied, Albion nodding in understanding before looking seriously at his host as he countered

**[Kid, you've got my power, Metatron's, your Devil side and your Angel side to learn to use not to mention those Flames, a sword and now a pair of guns. If you didn't have trouble in some areas, I'd think all that had happened since Metatron woke me was a dream and I'd be stuck with a pervert like Hyodo.]**

Kazuhiko chuckled at the thought of Hyodo having to deal with Albion, not noticing Metatron watching from a few feet away with a bright smile on her face as she approached the pair as she added **{It's nice to see you laughing Kazu-kun…}**

Kazuhiko blushed as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as she continued **{…You are making amazing progress so why don't we end our training early tonight}**

**[Yeah Kazu, you'll need your energy especially if Sera intends to go through with her declaration to her sister]** Albion added with a smirk, Kazuhiko's blush darkening as he retorted

"She was just stopping her sister from making advances on me… Neither of us is really ready for that anyway" Albion and Metatron shared an amused look as Kazuhiko disappeared from the mindscape he usually trained in.

…

Author's Note

Hope you all enjoyed this, will admit that I had trouble with the latter half of this chapter seeing as I want to start off the Riser Arc properly in the next chapter. The Diodora part is something I realised would happen especially since Asia is still human and he would try and figure out a way to win her over.


	8. The Phenex Engagement

For anyone who doesn't know the first chapter of the rewrite for Between Water and the Phoenix is up now, anyway onto the reviewer responses.

**AnimeRocker 469:** Thanks.

**Stratos263: **Currently I think Kazuhiko could possibly fight on par with Akeno although he has a lot more diversity in techniques then she does.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Blaire will let those she trusts near Kazuhiko but she'll also be protective over him when with the other girls. Also figured it made sense for Diodora to try and meet Asia considering she's still human here and his fear of dragons will make him more wary in the future when dealing with Kazuhiko.

**Sennybee98:** This chapter goes into Kazuhiko working out two new techniques and hopefully I've explained how he would create them good enough that it's possible. But Kazuhiko will get the Dragon Shot just he'll add in his own brand of magic into it to make it stronger. As for him learning Half Dimension, I think it's still rather early for him to learn it but the Zero Point Breakthrough is the start for him to learn it, once he's mastered that.

**withdranwnmadness000:** Glad you enjoy it. As for Sayuri, I don't intend to put her in the harem although she will pop up now and again, like the next chapter and the classroom visits, to cause some trouble for Seraphina and Kazuhiko.

**BANKAIZEN:** Thanks, hope you enjoy this one.

**xXElKingXx:** Thanks and your wait is over.

**Neonlight01:** Yeah, Sayuri is written as a mixture of Kiryuu and Serafall so she is trying to look out for Seraphina in a weird way by checking Kazuhiko can make her happy by her own standards and even willing to teach him a few things.

**Giest:** Glad you enjoyed it

**SargentFalco:** Karasuba gets her introduction in this chapter, Kazehana I've worked out to show up at the end of the arc and Miya will show up probably the next time I have Kazuhiko go to Kyoto to help out Yasaka and the Yokai.

**A Shadow In Chains:** Thanks.

**ChaosEmperorNex:** Thank you. I figured the idea that Rias doesn't suffer any downsides from her actions with the main was a bit overdue and other writers tend to overlook it when writing with there OCs and that if anyone found out that they had lost there choice and been enslaved would make them angry at Rias when she knew it was going to happen. As for Kazuhiko, I think it would be too easy for me to make him overpowered and I intended to have him be mainly a Technique type fighter which is also why I gave him Divine Dividing as I feel it needs more skill to use then Boosted Gear. Also I prefer seeing characters grow through a story and Kazuhiko's Angel side is never used around Devils as he doesn't trust any of them to accept him for being a hybrid and using his Angel powers would make things too easy at the start. Plus it's going to be a big battle when Vali shows because his has Boosted Gear to power up his original level of strength as well. Hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I do when writing it.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – thought_

[] – Sacred Gears

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Rias scowled as she waited outside Kazuhiko's home, wondering how long the brunet was going to be before they could start the morning training she had devised for him. She had been waiting for an hour now without any sign of him showing up or even making any move to get ready.

"That's it…" Rias muttered, her patience wearing out as she looked around for a sign of any humans before propping her bicycle against the fence and activating a teleportation magic circle under her feet.

Appearing in Kazuhiko's room, her eyes widened at seeing Kazuhiko was still sleeping with Kalawarner and Seraphina hugging each of his sides. Her hands going to her hips, Rias moved towards the bed only for her eyes to go wide as she found herself staring at the barrel of a pistol that Kazuhiko was pointing at her with a sleepy look in his eyes as he asked

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rias blinked in shock before frowning as she crossed her arms and answered

"You were supposed to start training today…"

"Screw that…" Kazuhiko grumbled, making Rias' frown deepen as he continued

"I don't see you training Kiba and the others still, let alone yourself… plus your training is worthless compare to Matsu's"

Rias fumed as Kazuhiko just dismissed her training before even trying it, watching him dismiss his gun before waving her away as he added "Don't try any of your devil tricks on my Tou-san otherwise I will kick your ass and at least give me a warning should you wish to barge into my home so I know to be elsewhere"

Rias gulped as she stepped back, Kazuhiko falling back to sleep in moments as she thought annoyed _'Why can't he be that protective over me?'_

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Rias turned away from the sleeping trio before disappearing in a magic circle only making a quick stop outside to retrieve her bicycle before heading back to her home in the clubroom.

…

_A ten year old Kazuhiko smiled sadly as he walked down the corridors of the hospital he was visiting, his grandfather having been brought in due to poor health. His mother was busy with her part time job while his father was busy working at the office so it came down to him to visit his grandfather. _

_Reaching the doors of the ward his grandfather was suppose to be in, Kazuhiko heard a commotion further down the corridor and found himself taking interest in it as a woman wearing a set of hospital pyjamas charging towards him, long red hair flying behind her and sunken hazel eyes rapidly moving around before locking onto him. Kazuhiko took a nervous step back, hoping that he hadn't drawn the woman's attention and vaguely noticing the glint of something in her hand as she made a beeline towards him. _

_Kazuhiko could barely hear the voices around him as one of the woman's hands gripped his throat and slammed him back against the wall, a disturbed smile on her face as she licked her lips. A quick twirl found Kazuhiko being used as a shield between the mad redhead and the orderlies who were rushing after her, a scalpel being pressed against his throat while one arm was around his chest to stop him moving as her voice called out with a deranged laugh_

_"One more step and this boy will die…"_

_Kazuhiko could barely hear it over the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, his mouth moving despite no words coming out as he stared at the quartet of orderlies before him for help._

_"Let him go Fudo-san and let's get you back to your bed"_

_"Don't worry kid you'll be fine" One of them spoke, doing little to reassure Kazuhiko as he felt the scalpel press more against his throat, making a small amount of blood dribble down his neck._

_"Don't lie to him…" The woman countered, Kazuhiko shuddering as she licked the side of his face as she added with a hum_

_"So innocent and pure…" Kazuhiko shuddered again, feeling her pull on him and making them walk away from the orderlies before them._

**{Kazu-kun!}** Metatron spoke concerned, making Kazuhiko gasp as he woke up, panting as he stared at the ceiling of his room before he mentally cursed _'Damn Gremory… I thought I had buried that but her intrusion this morning must have brought it back'_

"Are you alright?" Seraphina asked concerned from where she lay next to him, Kazuhiko nodding before noticing Kalawarner's concerned look as he answered

"It's just a bad dream… Just go back to sleep, I'm just going to get some water"

"Are you sure?" Kalawarner asked, Kazuhiko offering her a smile as he nodded as he replied

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

Kazuhiko slipped out of the bedroom, feeling bad for lying to them as he leant against the wall in the hall as Albion spoke with a frown [**So that's why you don't like redheads]**

_'Yeah…I barely made it out of that alive because she nearly slit my throat, if it hadn't been for Minato-jiisan sneaking up behind her I'd probably be dead now'_ Kazuhiko mentally replied, hearing Metatron speak sadly as the brunet moved to head downstairs

**{I can't believe a human can be so frightening and disturbed…}**

…

"Here's your green tea, Kazu-san" Asia spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling thankfully back before barely suppressing a yawn which his father noticed, asking with a teasing smirk

"Didn't get enough sleep last night, Kazu? I hope Sera isn't keeping you up at nights"

"Yuuki-san…" Seraphina replied embarrassed, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he explained

"Just had _that_ dream again…" His father's face dropped at hearing that, an awkward silence in the kitchen for a few moments before Asia asked

"What dream…?" Kazuhiko noticed the curious and concerned look from Mittelt as he answered

"The reason why I can't stand redheads…" Seraphina's eyes widened at hearing that, Kalawarner arching an eyebrow while Asia and Mittelt's concerned looks grew before Kazuhiko waved it off as he added

"Don't worry about it…I usually get the nightmare around this time of year"

"You can't just try and wipe it under the floor like that" Mittelt spoke with a frown, Kazuhiko sighing as he saw the other girls nodding in agreement before explaining to them. Kazuhiko couldn't help but smile as Seraphina hugged him tightly, Kalawarner smiling sadly while Asia and Mittelt looked slightly jealous at Seraphina's action while shocked at what had happened to the brunet.

"So that's why…" Kalawarner started, Kazuhiko nodding in answer to her unspoken question before she noticed the time as she smiled and stood up as she spoke

"I best get going…"

"See you later, Kala-san" Kazuhiko replied with a slight smile which was soon copied by Asia, Mittelt and Seraphina before they continued eating there breakfast.

…

"Its good weather today, isn't it Kazu-san, Sera-san? We are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Asia spoke with a happy smile as she, Kazuhiko, Seraphina and Mittelt walked to school.

"Yeah…" Seraphina spoke with a smile as she held Kazuhiko's hand; her eyes trailing back to him as she remembered what he had said when his father had went to work

_"Please don't tell Gremory about this, otherwise she'll go out of her way to try and fix it… and last thing I need is her trying to butt more into my life"_

"I'm stuck with track today again" Kazuhiko spoke with a soft sigh as he noticed the male students around him grumbling due to him walking with the three girls.

"Mornin' Kazu" Kensuke called as he rushed over to him, Takeshi walking with Hikari behind him as the two groups greeted each other as they continued on there way.

"So, tell me you are coming to Akumacon?" Kensuke asked eagerly, Kazuhiko blinking surprised at forgetting about that as Seraphina asked curiously

"Akumacon?"

"It's a convention held in one of the nearby towns, usually loads of people turn up to buy cool anime and manga stuff, they even have a few panels for stuff like cosplay competitions and voice actors they get to come" Kazuhiko explained, turning back to Kensuke as he asked

"That's not till next month though?"

"Three weeks actually…" Kensuke spoke while pushing his glasses up as Hikari added

"Maybe Sera-san, Asia-san and Mittelt-san can come along as well, I'm going with Takeshi" The three girls looked thoughtful before nodding and starting to walk ahead with Hikari as they spoke in hushed tones.

"I guess I'll have to pull out my old Kirito cosplay" Kazuhiko spoke with an amused smile, Takeshi chuckling as he retort

"I can't believe you're going with that one again, last year you nearly got swamped by people… I on the other hand am going as Ness"

"Well last year you or Kensuke didn't dress up so who are you taking on Kensuke" Kazuhiko asked, turning to his glasses wearing friend who grinned as he answered

"Uryu…In his Quincy uniform"

"That'll be interesting to see" Kazuhiko spoke curiously, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned

"Is Hikari going as someone or…?"

"She hasn't told me yet… anyway are you hoping to run into that babe of an Asuna cosplayer this year as well" Takeshi spoke with a curious smirk, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as Kensuke added

"You two looked like a proper couple in most of the photos that were taken and I swear she was going to kiss you in that last photo"

"I'm taken remember guys… and the last photo was a near kiss one as well so if it looked like she was going to kiss me then she was playing her part right" Kazuhiko spoke with a roll of his eyes while his two friend smirked at him.

…

"Oi Matsu-san… What was all the rush about?" Kazuhiko called as he, Seraphina and Mittelt stepped into Matsu's shop after just finishing school. Mittelt was instantly attracted to look at the weapons while Seraphina and Kazuhiko walked over to the desk that Matsu was sitting at with her laptop open before her.

"I've got something important you three need to know, Mitt-tan you should come over here as well" Matsu explained, ushering over the blonde as she turned her laptop around to show them a picture as she started to explain

"That is Riser Phenex… He's the third son of the Phenex Clan of Devils and he's also engaged to Rias Gremory against her will. It looks like the heads of the Clans are trying to move the marriage forwards"

"So?" Kazuhiko asked in a deadpan tone, Mittelt and Seraphina looking surprised as the former spoke

"That unison could make an insanely strong Devil" Kazuhiko turned to the blonde about to ask what she meant only for Matsu to answer

"That's right Mitt-tan, The Phenex are similar to the Phoenix and as such have the same abilities… High Level Regeneration and Fire and Wind Magic combine it with Gremory's [Power of Destruction] and well…"

"Great… what has this got to do with us?" Kazuhiko asked sarcastically, Matsu rolling her eyes as she explained

"Ria-tan hates this douche and will try and fight her way out of the engagement which means…"

"A Rating Game, so…? If she loses she'll have to marry him. I'll ask again…" Kazuhiko spoke, scratching his head as Seraphina spoke up concerned

"If Riser marries Rias he can command her peerage as she could do for his… also he could force you all to live in the Underworld and then we couldn't meet up without him trying to give you orders that if you didn't follow would get you killed or labelled as a Stray"

"Right…" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown, clenching his hands as he added

"I guess I'll have to get stronger then… I don't trust Gremory to be able to win it herself with the others, no offense Mittelt-san." Mittelt frowning as she spoke annoyed

"I can handle some fried chicken devil"

"He's right Mitt-tan" Matsu spoke with a sigh, turning the laptop around to face her as she continued

"He's won eight out of the ten Rating Games he's been a part of and the two losses were to Clans the Phenex has close ties with… Even if you could get stronger quick enough you'll still have to deal with Riser's regeneration"

"I'll ask Kala-san to help me get better with it" Mittelt spoke annoyed, her frown lessening as she noticed the thoughtful look on Kazuhiko's face as he tapped the desk with his fingertips.

**[Kazu, have you got a plan? I mean fighting a Phenex isn't going to be an easy task]** Albion asked aloud, Kazuhiko leaning against the desk as he muttered a few words under his breathe

**[Yeah…With that we could handle that brat but with his peerage…]**

"Kazu-tan, you're thinking of learning to do that, right?" Kazuhiko nodded as he looked at Matsu's grinning face, Seraphina looking curious as she asked

"What's 'that'…?"

"I'll have to work out the details for it but I should be able to recreate something that works like the [Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition]" Kazuhiko spoke thoughtfully before sighing as he added

"Only problem is I have no affinity for Ice Magic myself so I can't copy it the normal way"

**{We'll work something out, Kazu-kun}** Metatron spoke quietly to him as Mittelt asked

"Have you got the information about Riser's peerage, Matsu-san?"

"Of course" Matsu spoke with a grin, tapping away at her laptop to bring up the details.

…

"We are back!" Mittelt called as she and Kazuhiko walked in from handing out leaflets, more so Mittelt could get a grip on it while Kazuhiko could get away from the clubroom.

"Oh my good work. I will make some green tea now." Akeno spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko moving to pet Blaire's ears before taking a seat next to Seraphina as he replied

"Alright…" Akeno's smile grew slightly at hearing that, not noticing the absentminded tone about him as he noticed the dazed expression on Rias' face. Blaire growling lowly as Akeno set down the cup of tea on the table moments later before taking her seat again.

"Buchou we've returned" Mittelt spoke as she stood in front of Rias' desk, Kazuhiko frowning at how she hadn't reacted before he gave a look to Blaire who offered him a sly smile before she padded off towards Rias' desk, stopping next to Mittelt before barking loudly and making Rias jump as she cried

"Kyaa!"

"Buchou, we have returned" Mittelt spoke, Rias taking a moment to calm herself down as she shot a glare at Blaire only for the direwolf to turn up her nose before hurrying back to Kazuhiko.

"I-I'm sorry. I was dazed for a second. Good work Mittelt, Yuuki-kun" Rias spoke with a fake smile, Kazuhiko silently sighing as he realised that Matsu was right about the Gremory-Phenex marriage being moved forwards as Rias moved from her desk and looked around to check everyone was there before she added

"Now, let's have Mittelt make her debut as a Devil"

"Yes, Buchou" Mittelt spoke with a grin as she saw the magic circle glowing brightly in response to someone wanting to make a contract. Rias smiling as she looked at the magic circle as she commented

"Looks like someone is calling for you, Mittelt so do your best" Mittelt nodded eagerly before standing on the magic circle and disappearing in a flash of light.

…

After Devil duties that evening Kazuhiko and Seraphina had returned home, the former currently lying atop of his bed, pondering on the same topic he had been since Matsu had told him about Riser and how he could recreate the [Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition]. Seraphina had went to take a bath

_'So we're agreed that I should make it as a flame so it's easier for me to use'_ Kazuhiko thought, Metatron first to respond to him

**{Yes… From there it's just a matter of finding the right traits that would provide the effects we need to create sealing ice}**

**[Well obviously it should be something like Freezing or Sealing as the main trait] **Albion added, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he countered

_'Problem is sealing or freezing Riser isn't going to stop the ice from breaking afterwards and the ice is suppose to be pretty much unbreakable and can't be melted unless all seven Vongola Flames are applied to it'_

**{Maybe we could add in a way for the ice to use any magic used on it to strengthen itself from breaking?}** Metatron asked curiously, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as Albion spoke

**[Hmm… What about Stillness? I mean that's literally putting a pause on anything it touches and water would turn to ice without any heat being generated…]**

The trio was distracted by the flash of light that filled the room, Kazuhiko frowning at seeing the Gremory magic circle appearing on the floor of his room as he sat up.

_'For God's sake we nearly had something'_ Kazuhiko thought enraged as Rias appeared from out of the magic circle before he asked

"What the hell are you doing here, Gremory?"

"Make love to me." Rias spoke with a desperate tone as he moved towards Kazuhiko, the brunet thrusting out a hand as [Cloud Flames] erupted on instinct and forming into a rope sized [Cloud Dragon] which shot and restrained Rias in a provocative manner, her arms stuck above her head and legs tied together as Rias tried to put on a sultry smile as she added

"I didn't know you were so kinky"

"Don't misunderstand, Gremory. This is so you can actually explain to me why you're being such an idiot" Kazuhiko spoke as he stood up, Rias frowning as she asked sadly

"Yuuki-kun, aren't I good enough?"

"Yeah…" Kazuhiko replied casually, shocking Rias who felt her eyes starting to tear up as he continued

"I don't go for redheads, especially desperate ones who are trying to get out of engagements by losing there virginity and that's even before having to deal with the rest of your baggage"

"H-How do you know…?" Rias spoke shocked, her eyes widening after a moment before she whispered

"Matsu…"

"Obviously… You don't keep me in any sort of loop so how can I ever learn to trust you. It is earned not given, Gremory. Matsu earned my trust from helping me since I found out about what you forced me into and she would never withhold anything important that would be coming up soon" Kazuhiko explained, crossing his arms as he looked down at Rias who muttered sadly

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left. If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you." Rias' eyes widened in shock as Kazuhiko laughed running a hand through his hair as he retorted

"Oh Maou… You are such a stupid spoilt princess. Kiba won't touch you because he's a pure Knight so that leaves me from your group and you even thought you could seduce me like some pervert even though you know I don't like redheads" Rias shook slightly as she realised how stupid she had been and how desperate she looked to Kazuhiko as she lowered her head, missing Kazuhiko sitting on his desk chair as he tapped his foot against the floor as he asked

"Now are you going back home or do we have to wait till someone comes to get you?" Another flash of light filled the room, Rias sighing sadly as she muttered

"It's too late…"

Kazuhiko turned his critical gaze onto the magic circle, recognising the Gremory symbol instantly and wondering who was coming to get Rias before being moderately surprised at seeing the silver haired woman dressed as a maid appear from it and arching an eyebrow as her gaze shifted between Kazuhiko and the restrained Rias before speaking to the latter as if scolding a child

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The silver haired maid's gaze turned to Kazuhiko as he dispersed his [Cloud Dragon] as Rias retorted while rubbing her wrists

"If I don't do things like this, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me."

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this." The maid replied, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he muttered

"Who said I wanted her purity…? I don't even like her and this stunt hasn't done much to make me think any better of her" Grayfia looked at Kazuhiko who was stretching his arms out to the sides before turning back to Rias as she spoke

"Anyway, you are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't try and show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." With that she turned to look over Kazuhiko before bowing her head as she spoke

"How do you do? I'm a person that serves the Gremory household. My name is Grayfia. I will be your acquaintance from now on. Also thank you for stopping Ojou-sama from doing something so foolish"

"Like I said before I don't like her… I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko, the unfortunate [Pawn] of this spoilt brat" Kazuhiko replied nodding his head in Rias' direction only to get another raised eyebrow from Grayfia who asked Rias

"So this is the rebellious [Pawn] with the [Divine Dividing] and host of the Heavenly Dragon, Albion"

"Yeah that's me" Kazuhiko replied casually with a small wave, Rias frowning as she spoke

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Lightning Priestess"? I don't mind. It's a must for high-class devils to have their "Queen" by their side all the time." Grayfia spoke with a nod, Kazuhiko frowning as Rias approached him and started

"I'm sorry Yuuki-kun…"

"Just get going Gremory…" Kazuhiko replied with a dismissive wave, Rias looking sadly at him before going back to Grayfia who activated a magic circle underneath them and transported out of his room. Kazuhiko waited for a few moments before finally relaxing, turning his gaze to the ceiling as he asked aloud

"So what were you going to say before Gremory burst in here?"

**[… I can't remember…]** Albion replied sheepishly, Metatron frowning as she spoke

**{Albion, you can't just forget what we were working on!}**

The door opened a few moments later, Seraphina stepping in with slightly damp hair and wearing a long white shirt that reached down to her thighs, the top couple of buttons open and was slightly transparent from the water from her hair which showed off the purple lace panties she was wearing underneath.

"Kazu-san, are you alright?" She asked concerned, her smile growing at catching Kazuhiko's wandering gaze over her figure before shaking his head and answering

"Yeah… It was just Gremory being more of an idiot then usual" Seraphina frowned at hearing that, moving towards Kazuhiko and wrapping her arms around his waist as she asked

"Want to talk about it or…?" Kazuhiko ran a hand through her hair as he replied

"She was just trying to get out of her engagement with Phenex" Seraphina frowned at hearing that, resting her head on his shoulder as she hummed happily at his hand running through her hair.

…

"How do you know about Buchou's engagement?" Kiba asked surprised as he, Kazuhiko, Seraphina and Asia walked to the clubroom. The brunet rolling his eyes as he retorted

"How do I ever find out anything that Gremory tries to hide?" Kiba smiled sheepishly as he realised he'd forgot about Matsu as he asked

"I didn't know Matsu-san's network was big enough to find out about that"

"Well the whole idea of a literal Super Devil with both Clans' abilities from the union is almost bragging material for both Clans" Kazuhiko countered with a shrug as Asia asked curiously

"Buchou is getting married?"

"Not sure about that yet, Asia-san" Seraphina spoke with a slight smile, part of her still angry at the redhead for trying such a stunt with her Kazuhiko even with knowing what her fiancée was like.

**{Looks like Grayfia is here as well}** Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko blinking as he spoke

"Well looks like we have visitors…"

"...For me to realise this presence, only when I came here..." Kiba spoke with a serious face as he opened the door, sparing a glance to Kazuhiko and wondering how the brunet had picked up on Grayfia's suppressed aura easily as they entered.

Inside the room, the mood was deathly quiet; Rias had a disturbed face while Akeno was smiling with a serious intent. Koneko and Mittelt were sitting on chairs in the corner quietly so they wouldn't get involved with what was going to happen and Grayfia raised an eyebrow at seeing Seraphina and Asia enter behind Kazuhiko, the latter holding onto his shirt while the former was holding his hand and whispering comforting words to Asia.

"Looks like everyone is here… Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias spoke seriously, Grayfia speaking up during the pause

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Rias held her hand up to reject Grayfia's offer, Kazuhiko finding himself enjoying the fact Rias was nervous as she started

"The truth is..."

At that moment, Rias was interrupted again by a orange magic circle glowing on the floor that Kazuhiko recognised as the Phenex Clan's symbol, Kiba muttering the name before flames erupted from the magic circle and showing the silhouette of a man behind them who used one arm to disperse the flames as he spoke

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while."

Kazuhiko instantly recognised Riser Phenex, partly from his gigolo appearance of a casually worn red suit that showed off too much chest and partly due to the bad boy look he was trying to pull off.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." Riser spoke, Kazuhiko's smirk growing slightly at seeing Rias look back with half closed angry eyes which seemed to be ignored as Riser continued

"Then Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." Riser grabbed Rias' arm only to lose it as Rias shook him off as she spoke in a pissed off tone

"…Let go of me, Riser."

"Now you know how I feel Gremory" Kazuhiko muttered just loud enough to be heard, Rias' eyes widening as she, along with the other Devils, looked at him while Riser asked in a displeased voice

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Hmm… Oh I'm just a [Pawn] of Gremory here… Don't mind me" Kazuhiko replied with a wave of his free hand as he guided Seraphina and Asia over towards the others.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." Riser replied without a care, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he caught the Phenex ogling Seraphina, his hand tightening its hold on hers as Riser asked

"What's a pair of non devils doing here?"

"They are with me…" Kazuhiko replied coolly, Riser raising an eyebrow in curiosity before waving it off as Rias added

"It's none of your business why they are here"

…

"The tea made by Rias' [Queen] is superb." Riser spoke in between sips of the cup of tea, Akeno had made for him as she replied with a serious smile

"Thank you very much."

Rias was sitting on a sofa with Riser next to her with an arm carelessly wrapped around her shoulders much to Rias' distain as she kept shaking it off only to have to fend of other touches from Riser. Kazuhiko was fully enjoying watching Rias getting annoyed at Riser's antics.

"Ummm, Kazu-san, did something good happen?" Asia asked curiously, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he quietly replied

"Just Albion telling me a joke"

"...Not the time for that" Koneko spoke stoically, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow to her before Metatron spoke up

**{It seems like Matsu was right with how bad he was, Kazu-kun}**

_'Yeah…I didn't doubt her info for a second considering how right she usually is'_ Kazuhiko mentally replied, Albion speaking up eagerly soon after

**[Oh, I just remembered what I was going to say last night]**

"Stop it already!" Rias spoke with an angered voice as she stood up, glaring sharply at Riser who was smirking in response

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

_'What was it then, Albion?'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked, tuning out the argument between the two Devils as Albion replied

**[We add in a Reverse trait that activates upon the freezing and sealing finishing… So that anything destructive that hits it gets turned into a reinforce ability]**

**{That might work actually… Freezing/Sealing plus a delayed Reverse ability… Would mean that the Ice after freezing would be able to protect itself from other attacks, if we add in that it can only be melted by the seven flames combined it should be near impossible to destroy unless we melt it}** Metatron added thoughtfully, Kazuhiko mentally nodding in agreement as he asked

_'You have any idea how much magic I'll be using up when we learn to make this Flame let alone how I can combine the seven originals to melt it'_

**{Well given the abilities and complexity of the [Snow Flame] I wouldn't like to say but it will be more then any single Flame uses when you fight as for combining them its just a matter of using the seven factors within close proximity to the ice}** Metatron spoke uncertain, Kazuhiko raising an eyebrow as he asked

_'I had a feeling you would say that… and [Snow Flame]?'_

**{Well it relies somewhat on the principle of the [Rain Flame] just several levels above it plus any water in the air around it will probably turn to snow upon contact}** Metatron answered with a smile, Albion grinning like an idiot as he spoke up

**[I think I've worked out how to recreate the [Zero Point Breakthrough] as well…]**

_'Wait... seriously? I mean if I could learn that I'd be able to handle most Wizard types easily'_ Kazuhiko asked surprised, returning to his senses at feeling the increase in demonic magic in the room as Riser declared with flames around him

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Kazuhiko yawned, he'd felt stronger killing intent during some of his jobs with Matsu, so he wasn't concerned about Riser making declarations like that even more so with Grayfia in the room. Kiba and Koneko looked to be getting ready to fight and even Mittelt gave him a worried look before Rias made a stance against Riser, her red aura coming from out of her body.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it." Grayfia spoke calmly, breaking the intense atmosphere in the room while Riser calmed the flames around him as he spoke

"…To be told that by the [Ultimate Queen], even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters." Rias calmed down soon after, Grayfia checking that there wasn't going to be a fight starting up again as she spoke

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Rias asked confused, Grayfia quickly answering

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the [Rating game] with Riser-sama?

"...!?" Rias was speechless at hearing that, Kazuhiko smirking as he mentally asked

_'What were you saying Albion before the douche tried to act big?'_

**[What I was going to say is that with the help of my power we can recreate it… As you know [Divine Dividing] can half an opponent's strength and add it to your own, right? Well you can also [Divide] other things and with the stance the kid takes in the show… its all a matter of dividing whatever is between the gap in the hand sign and turning it into a vacuum that can draw in the rest of the magic within a short range of you and keep dividing that… I'll have to check a few things but it should be possible to absorb the magic attack and use the magic to top up your own]**

**{Won't you have issues with the time limit between [Divides] Albion?}** Metatron asked curiously, Albion shrugging as he responded

**[I don't think so… I mean the time limit is solely for when it's being used on someone else and none of my past hosts ever tried to create a technique like this]**

_'Albion, check whatever issues you think I might have and let me know if it's possible or not… Metatron can you help him with it'_

**[Alright]**

**{Of course. Oh and Gremory just agreed to the Rating Game}** Albion and Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko's smirk growing before Seraphina whispered

"Is everything alright? You kept zoning out there"

"Yeah…Just running something by Albion" Kazuhiko whispered back as he squeezed her hand reassuringly and making Seraphina blush until Riser called

"Hey! Why is that Devil ignoring my cute servants?"

Kazuhiko blinked at that turning to see Riser scowling at him while a bunch of girls behind him frown at being ignored as Rias spoke "Yuuki-kun already has a girlfriend… and he's not the type to stray from her"

Seraphina smiled victoriously at seeing some of Riser's servants looking wistfully at hearing that, Riser frowning at noticing the reaction from his servants as he retorted "Well it's to be expected from a lowly being to not think very big"

"Well you would know about being lowly… I mean only a raging pervert would want a harem as their peerage. I even feel sorry for your little sis there having to deal with your antics" Kazuhiko spoke as he smirked and moved away from Seraphina and Asia, Riser looked angrily, while Ravel flushed slightly at being recognised, at the brunet as he roared

"How dare you? Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed but this is just a close relationship with my servants. Even you get adored by Rias, don't you?"

"I don't like Gremory in the first place… Plus the phrase is 'Women love Heroes' and last time I checked you aren't a hero…" Kazuhiko retorted, not noticing Rias' frown before a growing smirk appeared as Kazuhiko continued

"…You are nothing but a Yakitori who thinks his powers and status, give him some right at getting whatever he wants and the whole world does not move like that"

"Yakitori!? You low-class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high-class devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants!" Riser shouted getting more pissed off by the second as Rias shrugged her shoulders and muttered

"Like I care… Yuuki-kun doesn't listen to me half the time anyway"

"Mira. Teach this punk a lesson of where his place is." Riser shouted, a short staff wielding girl jumping out of the crowd and twirled her weapon as she replied

"Yes, Riser-sama"

Kazuhiko smirked as he summoned a pistol in response to Mira's charge, dodging the attack before grabbing the staff with his free hand and pressing the barrel of his pistol against the underside of Mira's jaw as he spoke "You would be dead if I was taking this seriously girl"

Mira shook where she stood, her eyes glancing between what she could see of the pistol and Kazuhiko's serious eyes as she tried to free her staff from his grip. Kazuhiko pushed when Mira tugged again, staggering back at the lack of resistance before finding her staff thrust into her own stomach as she was flung back. Taking a moment to look over the rest of Riser's peerage he saw several surprised looks as he dismissed his pistol and stuck his hands into his pockets as he muttered "I take it she's your weakest, Yakitori"

"Yes… Mira is my weakest [Pawn] and has plenty of battle experience…" Riser replied with a scowl, not noticing the look of hope that was on Rias' face as he continued

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"...Are you giving me a handicap." Rias asked with a frown, Riser shrugging as he countered

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times." Rias kept quiet and listened to Riser's words, Riser putting his hand on his ground and summoning a magic circle underneath his peerage as he added

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." Riser turned his gaze to Kazuhiko before smirking

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' [Pawn]. Your hit is Rias' hit."

"Last time I checked I wiped the floor with your [Pawn] so don't be surprised if I do that to other pieces during the game" Kazuhiko snorted back, Riser frowning slightly before looking back to Rias as he added

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match." With that Riser disappeared along with his servants as Kazuhiko thought

_'Looks like it went how Matsu-san thought it would… So I've got ten days to train at least that's something…'_

"I'm going" Kazuhiko spoke, giving a nod to Seraphina before leaving the room, Rias quick to call out after him

"Wait!" Grayfia raised an eyebrow at the sight while Seraphina, Mittelt and Asia quick to hurry after him, the former knowing that Kazuhiko would likely try and get a start on his training while the latter two was out of concern.

…

Kazuhiko, Matsu, Seraphina, Kalawarner, Asia and Mittelt sat around a table in Matsu's laboratory, group about to start planning what they were going to do for the ten days so Kazuhiko and Mittelt could get stronger.

"So what's the plan, Kazu-tan?" Matsu asked curiously, Kazuhiko taking a sip of tea before answering

"Well Kalawarner can you train Mittelt to get stronger with her Light Magic…oh, and can both of you go with whatever Gremory is planning so you can make sure she actually trains herself otherwise she deserves to lose…" Mittelt and Kalawarner nodding in understanding before the latter asked

"I take it you're not coming along with us then, Kazu-kun?"

"No… Sera-san, can you get in touch with Tiamat-san and see if she could offer me some training during the ten days… hopefully, if she accepts I can get strong enough to handle the Riser and his [Queen]"

"I'll go ask now then" Seraphina spoke with a shocked smile, soon disappearing in a blue magic circle as Mittelt asked

"Why are you going to go after Riser and his [Queen] during the game?"

"Well the Phenex are known for having Phoenix Tears which is a powerful healing item so obviously they'll take some in with them. With Riser able to regenerate from almost any wound the next obvious choice for the person to hold them is the [Queen]" Kazuhiko explained, tapping the tablet computer lying on the table to bring up Yubelluna's details as Kalawarner nodded as she added

"And if Akeno and Yubelluna get into a fight then Akeno will lose from tiring before her opponent will… unless Akeno gets stronger or lands a lucky blow. But why are you going after Yubelluna…?"

"[Divine Dividing]" Matsu spoke with a knowing smirk, Mittelt and Kalawarner's eyes widening in realisation as Kazuhiko nodded

"I plan to drain Yubelluna's power from her… Phoenix Tears heals wounds but can't deal with stamina so they become useless. Afterwards I can use the absorbed power on Riser and then even start dividing Riser's power so I can keep strengthening my attacks… Worse comes to worse, I'm going to train an new idea for a Flame that'll completely stop Riser from doing anything" Matsu grinned at hearing that, knowing what Kazuhiko meant as Asia spoke with an asking look

"I want to help too, Kazu-san"

"Asia-san, you'll be coming with me and Sera-san if Tiamat-san agrees… I'm going to need some healing so I can get as much training in as possible before the game." Kazuhiko replied with a smile while Asia nodded with a serious, yet cute, expression, Matsu smiling as she spoke

"I guess I can keep an eye between you the two groups and keep Kazu-tan informed what's going on with Gremory's training"

…

Kazuhiko checked over what he had in his duffle bag, making sure he had everything he would need during the training trip before slinging it over one shoulder and leaving his room, catching Seraphina outside his door in purple spaghetti strapped top and a pair of comfy jeans. Kazuhiko was wearing a short sleeved white shirt over a blue jumper and black jeans.

"Are you ready?" Seraphina asked with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling as he nodded and replied

"Think I've got enough stuff so I can last ten days at yours"

"Asia-san is downstairs already with Mittelt-san and Kala-san so we can head out soon" Seraphina spoke with a smile as they started to walk down to the living room so see the trio dressed in comfortable clothes. Kazuhiko's father had accepted the lie told to him about them going on some club trip in the next town over for the next ten days so it would be fine for him, Seraphina and Asia to go to Tiamat's Clan for his training.

"That's good…" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile as they headed downstairs and found the trio sitting in the living room in their comfortable clothes, smiling at seeing Kazuhiko and Seraphina as Kalawarner spoke up as she got up

"Looks like we're all ready then"

"Let's head out then…" Kazuhiko spoke, being interrupted by several knocks on the front door as Mittelt retorted sarcastically

"I wonder who that is…" Kazuhiko scowled as he opened the door to see Rias standing there with a surprised look on her face as she asked

"You're coming along for the training…?"

"I'll pass… I have got other better plans already, Gremory, then having to deal with you for ten days" Kazuhiko replied as he stepped out of the doorway, Seraphina and the others filing out of his house before he locked the door behind him as Rias replied annoyed

"But you need to get stronger, Yuuki-kun?"

"I can handle myself Gremory and training with you would only hold me back, especially when you should be focusing on yourself if you even want a hope of a chance at beating Phenex. You both are as bad as each other" Kazuhiko shot back, Rias scowling as she shouted back

"I am nothing like Riser!"

"Really? Then what skills do you have beyond those you inherited because as far as I've seen you only have the [Power of Destruction] and that I doubt you've trained beyond basic control… just like Phenex" Kazuhiko shot back, Rias looking shocked and enraged at him as he turned and walked towards Seraphina and Asia as he spoke

"Let's get going… otherwise I'll just waste more time here"

"One thing, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with a smirk as she quickly approached Kazuhiko, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him. Rias scowled as she watched Kalawarner kiss her [Pawn], feeling jealous when she realised Kazuhiko was returning the kiss as her face flushed bright red, also angry at herself for feeling that way about the person who had just compared her to Riser. Asia and Mittelt turned red out of embarrassment and annoyance while Seraphina smiled slightly forced at the scene before remembering she had the next ten days with him, even if he was going to be training for the most of it and Asia would be there.

"Wow…" Kazuhiko gasped breathlessly as he broke the kiss, Kalawarner smiling alluringly as she spoke

"That's for good luck…"

"Thanks… Good luck for your own training Mittelt-san, Kala-san" Kazuhiko replied after managing to regain his senses, Kalawarner and Mittelt nodded with serious smiles on there faces. Kazuhiko moved to stand between Seraphina and Asia, a royal blue magic circle appearing underneath there feet as Kazuhiko wrapped an arm around Asia to protect her from the seal as Rias shouted angrily

"You better come back for the [Rating Game], Yuuki!" Kazuhiko didn't respond as the magic circle glowed brightly and transported them away, Rias crossing her arms under her breasts as she huffed and muttered

"How dare he compare me to that bastard…? I'll show him I'm better then Riser" Kalawarner smirked at hearing that, realising that Kazuhiko had lit a fire in Rias to prove her own strength then just to train her other servants.

…

"Did you have to say that stuff to her?" Seraphina asked, Kazuhiko smirking as the pair, Asia and Tiamat walked through the village, the blonde looking around in awe while Tiamat smiled interested as she listened in to Kazuhiko response

"Not really but this way she'll at least train herself for the [Rating Game] if not just to prove she's better then Riser… Also if I do fall in the game, Gremory can provide a good distraction for Mittelt-san's light magic"

"That is a very good back up plan, Kazu-kun" Tiamat spoke up, Seraphina blinking in surprise before Asia spoke

"This place is beautiful…"

"Why thank you, Asia-san was it?" Tiamat replied with a bright smile, the blonde nodding with a smile as Tiamat continued

"A lot of care has been put into this place to make this place best for those who live here" Kazuhiko, Seraphina and Asia looked around as they arrived at a grassy plain with stone pillars sporadically set around it, Tiamat continuing forwards as she spoke to Kazuhiko

"I'm afraid I'm too busy to teach you myself, so I have arranged one of my first students to teach you instead"

"Don't worry about it… Honestly I'm grateful that you would allow me to train here in the first place" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, the group coming to a stop near one of the stone pillars before looking up to see a figure sitting atop of it.

The figure, a young woman, jumped down from the pillar landing in a crouch before the quartet before standing up with a sheathed nodachi in hand. She had long light grey hair that was tied in a ponytail and grey narrow eyes and was wearing tight black leather top, miniskirt and stockings and a grey haori over her shoulders.

"Tiamat-sama…" She greeted with a nod, Tiamat offering her a nod in return as she replied

"Karasuba… I'd like you to meet Yuuki Kazuhiko; he's the one I've asked you to train for the next ten days"

"Nice to meet you Karasuba-san" Kazuhiko spoke as he stepped forwards, Karasuba smiling sadistically as she replied

"Well this will be fun…"

'Oh shit…' Kazuhiko thought to himself nervously, a shiver running through him at the sadistic smile on her face even as Seraphina and Asia moved to hide behind his back as Karasuba's smile grew.

…

Author's Note

Yes, Karasuba is Kazuhiko's teacher for the ten days of training... Tannin will have his work cut out for him later on. Also hope you enjoy how Kazuhiko deals with Rias' attempt at seducing him as it seems pretty stupid of her to try it even with knowing he doesn't like her in the first place.

Hope the explanations make sense as well with Albion and Metatron helping Kazuhiko come up with his new techniques [Snow Flame] and [Zero Point Breakthrough] but both will still need training with so he can use them without any problems or a massive drain. I also wanted to have Rias to actually train herself for the Rating Game rather then believe she's strong enough already which is why Kazuhiko rips into her and compares her to Riser.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave your reviews.


	9. Preparing for the Game

**Mr. Crimson Fucker:** I understand what you mean about training scenes not being interesting although this chapter has more stuff happening around the training that I thought would be good to include at this point. Plus some of what Kazuhiko has came up with isn't shown so it'll still be a nice surprise for the actual fights.

**Stratos263:** The fight between Riser and Kazuhiko will be one to watch and I do have the basic ideas for how it will go.

**Raidentensho: **I will actually be trying to put in music for most of the Rating Game and have a small list of songs that I may try and stick in at good moments. As for Kazuhiko unlocking Scale Mail during the game, I personally don't think he really needs it against Riser.

**Giest:** True. Rias knew that she was engaged to Riser and she should have been training Ise and Asia from when they first joined her peerage. As for Rias she will do some training although how much I have it affect the Rating Game I haven't decided yet.

**ShadowUzumaki55: **Yeah, Karasuba will put Kazuhiko through hell. I think she would be alright with sharing partly cause Kazu is going to end up continuing to train with her at various points and appease her sadistic side during those times, plus I think she would find it funny to watch the other girls fight over him when she can just as easily go and drag him off without the others noticing. As for Miya, I intend to have her appear when Kazuhiko next goes to Kyoto and was thinking she would be a higher up amongst the Oni Clan that could be there while Kazehana would show up during the party after the Rating Game.

**SargentFalco:** Glad you like it and Kazuhiko will gain several new tricks from his training with Karasuba although I intend to save them for the actual Rating Game. I aim to please with the Riser and Kazuhiko fight and going to try and make it bigger then what happened in canon with Rias or Ise. (Also to answer your question I have wrote part of a Sekirei story before I started writing with DxD)

**Aspect of Evil:** Thanks, I do try and make her seem a little unsure of herself around Kazuhiko given his obvious dislike for her and that she's trying to figure out a way to redeem herself to him.

**MaskedRiderEnzo:** Thanks (Don't worry, I have trouble with coming up with reviews)

**Universal crunch: **Thanks, I think Rias really only made a stupid choice at the beginning and that along with how Kazuhiko acts work to make her seem less understanding of how humans react to things differently to Devils. I can see what you mean about Kazuhiko being a badass and with a few of the things I have planned I can see it growing later on.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

An explosion filled the air with dust as a stone pillar fell in pieces, a blast of [Lightning Flames] clearing it away to reveal Kazuhiko bloodied and battered as he wore his battle outfit as he picked himself out of the rubble of the stone pillar he had been punched into by Karasuba. [Divine Dividing] was active and Kazuhiko hadn't managed to land any sort of blow on her yet so he could start using its power to his advantage.

**[Looks like she's pushing you to your limits]** Albion muttered, Kazuhiko wiping away blood from his mouth as he started to make a move forwards as he mentally retort with a few winces

_'Half an hour and she's kicked my ass six ways from Sunday…'_

**{Kazu-kun, are you alright?}** Metatron spoke concerned as Kazuhiko mentally shrugged as he took a moment to regain his breathe before shooting towards a grinning Karasuba who was standing relaxed halfway across the field, her nodachi resting against one of the stone pillars behind her.

"Good… You're eager to continue boy. Being able to get back up is an important skill especially when fighting someone stronger then you" Karasuba spoke with a sadistic grin as she charged forwards, her first punch unleashing a shockwave after missing Kazuhiko's head by inches before he threw a punch at her stomach only for it to be deflected by her other hand before taking a step back as Kazuhiko threw a punch with his other, [Lightning Flames] covered, hand. Karasuba had settled to fighting at a level of a typical High Class Devil and not in her words 'one of those Clan Pillar Brats' so she could gauge his strength.

So far, Kazuhiko had showed a lot of potential to her as she ducked and weaved through attacks with ease before backhanding the brunet halfway across the training area, Kazuhiko digging a hand and his feet in to stop himself while panting deeply. Frowning slightly, Karasuba relaxed her stance as she waited for Kazuhiko to make the next move before speaking with a growl "No Devil is going to let you have time to recover boy… Get up!"

Kazuhiko staggered back to his feet, one hand going to wipe the blood from his mouth as he wobbling slightly and drew both of his pistols and started to fire off a barrage of [Rain Flame] bullets at Karasuba, who with a simple thought, summoned her sheathed nodachi to her hands and started to use it to deflect the magic bullets with a practiced ease as she continued her charge. A Spartan kick knocked Kazuhiko back against another pillar and making him cry out in pain, his guns clattering to the ground while the spider web cracks appeared behind him before he collapsed forwards with [Divine Dividing] disappearing from its exhausted host.

"He lasted longer then I expected…" Karasuba mused with a small smirk on her face as Seraphina and Asia rushed over to help Kazuhiko, only to be surprised as Kazuhiko managed to lift himself up slightly and offer them a reassuring smile.

_'I didn't think he would be still awake after that…'_ Karasuba thought surprised, watching as the two girls tended to Kazuhiko after seating him at the now cracked stone pillar as Asia used her [Twilight Healing] on his wounds.

"Grrr~" Karasuba turned to see Blaire growling at her with a glare, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow tiredly before speaking tiredly

"Blaire… leave her alone, she's only helping me get stronger" Blaire turned to look at Kazuhiko conflicted before back to Karasuba who smirked as the direwolf moved to sit down near her master.

"Karasuba-san did you have to do that to him!" Seraphina spoke with an angry glare at the grey haired young woman, Karasuba rolling her eyes before pulling out a large red apple from under her haori and holding it out towards Seraphina as she spoke sternly

"Get him to eat this and then we'll start again when he's recovered" Seraphina's eyes grew wide at seeing it, taking the apple from Karasuba before nodding as she crouched down next to Kazuhiko and gave him the apple as she spoke

"Here eat this… It's a Dragon Apple and should help you recover your strength quickly"

…

The spars continued till lunchtime, Seraphina and Asia had gone back to the former's home to put together a picnic which they currently had spread out before Kazuhiko and Karasuba as Albion muttered **[Well at least by the end of this your durability will be better]**

**{I can't believe she's using you as a punch bag for her so called training…}** Metatron spoke with concern in her voice as Karasuba was leaned against the pillar that Kazuhiko was sitting at as she spoke

"You know most people would've quit after the third or fourth time I'd kick there ass… So why would you go through this sort of training?" Seraphina and Asia shared a look between Karasuba and Kazuhiko, who shrugged before taking a large bite out of a sandwich as he answered

"I need to get stronger…there's a Phenex I need to destroy so I don't get more caged then I already am" Karasuba arching an eyebrow at hearing that before scoffing

"The Gremory-Phenex Union… Tiamat-sama told me about it. The new stronger generation of Devils I heard the two Clans call it, hah, what a laugh… Strength only comes to those who work for it"

Kazuhiko nodded in agreement as the group continued to eat, Blaire lying next to him eating a chunk of meat while opposite them was Asia and Seraphina as the latter asked "Do you want some tea, Kazu-san?"

"Yes please, Sera-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, accepting the cup of tea and taking a sip from it before Asia pouted and asked

"Kazu-san, have some of the soup I help make"

"Alright, Asia-san I will" Kazuhiko spoke with a chuckle, Asia eagerly pouring him a cup of soup and handing it over only for a bolt of blue lightning to hit Kazuhiko just as he was about to take the cup. The smoke soon faded to reveal Kazuhiko's face black with soot while his hair was sticking out at random angles as he turned to see the snickering blue dragon which soon let out a scared sound as it took to the air to avoid Blaire's charge.

"…A baby Sprite Dragon" Seraphina spoke surprised, moving to pull out a small towel for Kazuhiko as Asia asked

"Why did it attack, Kazu-san?" The Sprite Dragon managed to avoid getting bitten again by Blaire as it flew towards Asia, clinging onto her chest even as Blaire stopped and growled at the blue dragon.

"It probably thought that you were making a move on Asia" Karasuba spoke with a chuckle as Kazuhiko glared at the blue dragon making it shrink away as Seraphina giggled

"Male Sprite Dragons get really defensive against males from other races but they only get attracted to those who are pure of heart…"

"…Right?" Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh as Asia hugged the Sprite Dragon as she giggled

"Raizu, stop that tickles"

"Raizu…?" Kazuhiko asked, curious as Asia gave him a smile as she explained

"Well I wanted to use part of your name with Raigeki because it can shoot lightning"

"That's a good name, Asia-san" Seraphina spoke with a smile, moving to pet the head of the newly named Raizu who gave him a look that half passed for a smirk before Kazuhiko scowled as he spoke to Raizu

"You'll look after Asia-san then, Raizu… and don't get any funny ideas" Raizu gulped and nodded before Asia hugged it tighter as she replied with a frown

"Kazu-san, don't scare Raizu-kun"

"I was just giving him a warning, Asia-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, Seraphina smiling as Raizu perched himself on Asia's shoulder after claiming a sandwich for himself as they settled back into eating the picnic.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he sunk into the large hot spring, towel wrapped around his waist, the aches in his body starting to dull due to the healing property of the water. His training with Karasuba had been as pain filled as before and then they had taken a few hours to focus on his newer techniques so he could, firstly pull them off and then be able to get use to using them during a fight with as much ease as he could with his original ones.

**[Looks like you've got the basics down for them both]** Albion mused thoughtfully as Metatron added

**{It's just a matter of learning the timing with the [Zero Point Breakthrough] and only using the [Snow Flame] at the right time due to his high magic usage}**

"Well looks like you've become comfortable around here, Kazu" Karasuba spoke in an amused tone, Kazuhiko's eyes widening as he turned to see the grey haired woman walk unabashed at her nakedness to sit down with her back against a rock a few feet away from him, her towel left on the side. Kazuhiko turned his gaze away to avoid himself from staring at her as he mentally commented

_'We still need to get the draining time with the [Zero Point Breakthrough] down because I was pretty scorched after each time but the dumping of the excess is working alright'_

**[Well [Divine Dividing] grows with the user so it'll start helping you fix the mistake after a few more tries]** Albion spoke, Kazuhiko hearing a door open behind him before Seraphina sat down in the spring next to him with a towel wrapped tightly around her body, her hair in a bun and a blush on her face.

"Hey…Feeling better?" Seraphina asked nervously, Kazuhiko blushing as he flexed his hands and replied

"Yeah, just feel drained and tired now" Seraphina sighed in relief, her eyes flittering over Kazuhiko's unblemished torso as she silently thanked Asia and her healing power for stopping any potential scars.

"Sera-chan, Kazu-kun!" Sayuri called out making both gulp as the bluenette dove at her younger sister, completely nude and caused a large splash in the spring, making Kazuhiko turn bright red as he turned away.

"Sera-chan, now would be a great time to do some ecchi things with Kazu-kun… I'll go first!" Sayuri called as they both stood up, the elder of the pair having thrown away the towel Seraphina had been using, making her fluster as she shouted back

"No way, Onee-san. Kazu-san is my boyfriend and you can't just say stuff like that with Karasuba-san here!"

Karasuba chuckled as she watched the pair, aware that the two bluenettes were looking at her as she commented with an amused look "I don't care what you do just don't be too loud"

"See Kara-chan doesn't mind" Sayuri called, pointing at the silver haired woman before pointing at the tent in Kazuhiko's towel as she added

"And Kazu-kun is already warmed up for you"

"Onee-san, that's because you both walk around without any modesty in the bath!" Seraphina shouted, pointing accusingly at her older sister who grinned lecherously and Karasuba who shrugged as Sayuri countered

"You're showing your all to Kazu-kun too now, Sera-chan" Seraphina's whole body turned red as she realised it, shuddering as she caught Kazuhiko looking at her with a completely red face before his eyes rolled back and he sank into the water

"Kazu-san!" Seraphina called, rushing towards the brunet while Sayuri rushed to help her, not wanting her sister to lose her boyfriend while Karasuba shook her head as she chuckled and reclined to enjoy the healing waters some more.

…

"RAAAAHHH!" Rias shouted as she shot a blast of her [Power of Destruction] at one of the many trees before her, dozen more ruined trees around her as her anger not fading since Kazuhiko compared her to Riser. A thin sheen of sweat covered her whole body, soaked into her red tracksuit and making it cling to her body as she fumed

"I… I can't believe he would compare me to that womaniser!"

"Rias…" Akeno spoke concerned, standing several feet away to avoid getting caught in the waves of aura Rias was releasing before hearing Kalawarner chuckle from where she was sitting on one of the higher branches of a tree

"Looks like Kazu-kun's plan worked…" Kalawarner was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of comfy jeans, Akeno flying up to her as she asked seriously

"What was Yuuki-kun's plan?"

"It was to get Gremory to train herself… You really think you stand a chance against Riser's group when your [King] doesn't put the effort in to get stronger with her servants?" Kalawarner answered, Akeno blinking surprised before she replied

"Yuuki-kun has [Divine Dividing] and Mittelt-chan has her Light Magic…"

"The Sacred Gear of the Vanishing Dragon and Fallen Angel Magic may be game changers with other peerages but you are dealing with a Phenex, regeneration means you not fighting a one time opponent but someone who keeps coming back and I doubt she has the means to break Riser's will" Kalawarner countered, pointing a hand towards Rias as Akeno frowned as she spoke seriously

"Don't underestimate my [King]…"

"Don't overestimate your [King] as well… Kazu-kun could beat her without much effort if he really wanted" Kalawarner shot back casually, Akeno's eyes widening in surprise as she asked

"How…?"

"Like I said before [Divine Dividing] is a game changer but Kazu-kun doesn't use it like a crutch like your [King] with her [Power of Destruction], his diversity in battle would trump Gremory's pure power approach" Kalawarner answered, Akeno looking thoughtful and conflicted as they turned to watch Rias start to run out of magic as her breathing became more laboured.

…

Blaire lay across the bottom of Kazuhiko's bed as he slept, her ruby red eyes glancing between her master and the closed door of the guest room he was staying in as she mulled over what she had learnt since attacking her now master. One of her primary abilities was her empathic link with Kazuhiko, who had overwhelmed her with emotions the moment she had linked into him and had caused her to lash out violently at him until she could control it.

The link had taught her that her master didn't trust Devils, especially after what Rias Gremory had done to him, and made her wary around them as well. Mittelt was an exception due to her Fallen Angel side as well as giving her some treats while waiting for Kazuhiko to come back from one of his contracts. Her comfortableness around Seraphina, Matsu, Asia and Kalawarner was also from her master but also from her own observations so she could pick the best human appearance so she could spend more time with Kazuhiko.

The door slowly opened, Blaire turning to see Sayuri trying to slip into the room wearing a loosely tied light blue dressing gown that barely reached halfway down her thigh and was gaped open at the chest. Blaire hopped down from the bed, shooting an annoyed look at Sayuri who waved her hands down as she spoke in whisper "Relax Blaire-chan… I just want to help Kazu-kun"

Blaire growled lowly at Sayuri, knowing she couldn't let the Sayuri steal Kazuhiko away from Seraphina as Sayuri took a step forwards as she spoke "I just want to sleep next to him and help Sera-chan get closer to him"

Blaire's body glowed as she stood her ground, shifting into a five foot nine athletic human form with shoulder length black spiky hair that was parted at the front. She wore a corset style strapless dark blue top that showed off her toned stomach and was held together at the front by three belt buckles, a black leather jacket and cut off denim shorts. A brown collar was around her neck and thigh high black socks brown boots covered her legs while her wolf ears and tail was on clear display.

"No…Sera-sama wouldn't be happy to see you here" Blaire spoke in a stoic voice, crossing her arms under her chest as she gave the surprised Sayuri a serious look before pouting as she whined

"Mou~ but sleeping nude next to someone you care about is normal…Please Blaire-chan let me pass" Blaire blinked as she took in that piece of information, shaking her head as she started to push Sayuri out of the room as she replied

"…No… Master is in need of rest and doesn't need you to distract him during this serious time"

"Meanie…" Sayuri pouted childishly stomping her feet before turning and heading back to her own room as Blaire stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her as she spoke thoughtfully

"Sleeping nude next to someone you care about it normal…" Turning her gaze to Kazuhiko, Blaire allowed Sayuri's words to echo around her mind as she moved towards Kazuhiko's bed.

…

Seraphina pouted slightly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her mother having insisted that she sleep in her own room while Kazuhiko took one of the spare rooms. She understood that her mother was making sure that Kazuhiko would get enough rest so he could continue his training for the ten days but it still irked her that she couldn't sleep next to Kazuhiko like she had gotten use to back at his home.

Walking over to the spare room that Kazuhiko was staying in, Seraphina ran her hands through her hair to quickly fix it before knocking on the door as she spoke "Kazu-san breakfast is ready!"

Seraphina frowned slightly at not hearing a response, hoping that Sayuri hadn't snuck into the room before as she knocked the door again before opening it as she spoke "Onee-san you better not be in here!"

Stepping into the room, Seraphina looked shocked at seeing a black haired young woman on her hands and knees over a still asleep Kazuhiko, a ball of blue flames ignited in the palm of her hand as she spoke "Who are you and what the hell are you doing with my Kazu-san?"

"Sera-sama…" The black haired young woman spoke as she turned to look at Seraphina, making the bluenette pause as Blaire continued

"I was going to wake up Master for you…"

"B-Blaire…?" Seraphina gasped in surprise, having realised the similarities between the direwolf and the young woman before her as well as noticing the wolf ears atop of her head.

"Yes Sera-sama?" Blaire asked curiously, Seraphina taking a moment to organize her thoughts before asking

"You can take human form?" Blaire moved from under the covers, revealing her naked body as she stood before Seraphina and nodded as she answered

"Yes… I was attempting to choose a pleasing form for him until Sayuri-san attempted to barge in last night" Seraphina fumed where she stood, hearing the sleepy mumblings from Kazuhiko as she started to wake as she spoke to Blaire

"Get dressed now"

"Yes Sera-sama" Blaire spoke, moving to the folded pile of clothes and quickly putting them on as Kazuhiko groaned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"What's going on…? Please tell me Karasuba-san isn't in here already" Seraphina giggled at the slightly scared tone in Kazuhiko's voice, shaking her head as she sat down on the bed as she spoke

"No, it's just me coming to tell you that breakfast was ready"

"Morning Sera-san…" Kazuhiko spoke as he sat up, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before noticing Blaire finishing getting dressed as he asked confused

"Who is that and what is she doing here?"

"That's Blaire…" Seraphina spoke with a giggle, Kazuhiko looking surprised as Blaire bowed to him as she spoke

"Yes Master, I am Blaire…"

…

"…So let me get this right. You were observing me and the others to pick a human form to take so I would be happy?" Kazuhiko asked after taking a sip of his tea, Asia, Raizu and Ageha looking curious while Sayuri pouted at Blaire who nodded

"Yes… Sayuri-san forced me to reveal myself to protect you, Master" Sayuri smiled nervously at seeing her mother look seriously, Seraphina frowning at her older sister as Kazuhiko spoke between bites of he breakfast

"Just called me Kazu, Blaire… I don't like being called Master" Blaire nodded in understanding, Asia looking confused as she asked innocently

"Why would Kazu-san need protecting from Sayuri-san?"

"Because Sayuri-san wanted to disrupt Kazu-sama rest before seduc-" Blaire started only for Kazuhiko to cover her mouth with his hand as he continued

"…Sayuri-san wanted to force me to stay up playing games even though I was exhausted and I have training today… Isn't that right, Blaire?" Kazuhiko looked seriously at Blaire, having realised when talking to her earlier that she was rather blunt with her words. Kazuhiko moved his hand away as Blaire nodded and added

"That's correct…"

…

"I must say I'm impressed with Kazuhiko-san's progress in such a short time" Tiamat spoke with a proud smile as she watched Kazuhiko and Karasuba spar, their swords clashing rapidly even as the brunet was forced to step back and dodge a few of them, Matsu smirking next to her as she replied with a nod

"Yeah, Kazu-tan has unlocked his third and fourth [Pawn] Pieces and it has only been halfway through the training time." Matsu's eyes moved from the magic circle before her, which showed Kazuhiko's stats, to the spar before her.

"It's a shame Kazuhiko-san has to hide his full power" Tiamat commented with a sad tone, Matsu nodding as she replied

"If he did show his true power the Devils would be scared of him… An Angel/ Devil hybrid is considered dangerous and forbidden but one with Albion's power as well…"

"Heaven, Grigori and the Underworld would never accept him and could even try and destroy him instantly… the mere fact Metatron's host was made a Devil would cause an uproar or war for the Angels if they found out especially with how Kazuhiko-san became a Devil" Tiamat continued sadly, Matsu nodding as she explained

"Those sealing bangles are the best I can come up with to hide his Angel side from everyone… I mean Kazu-tan does train with his Angel side but I don't think he'll ever be truly able to relax and use it fully with Ria-tan and her group on his back and he can't leave them as Devils may try and use his Tou-san and friends against him" Tiamat agreed with a nod, Kazuhiko didn't strike her as being someone who would abandon those he cared about and would fight to protect them if he had to.

"It would be a shame if Sera-chan lost her mate after he's made her so happy" Tiamat spoke with a small smile as she turned her gaze to where Asia, Seraphina, Blaire and Raizu was playing around as Matsu nodded as she added

"Kazu-tan wouldn't be as relaxed without Sera-tan around either"

Tiamat smiled at hearing that, focusing on Asia as she commented "I knew there was something special about Asia-san… but I didn't think she was capable of being a dragon tamer"

"Yeah I suspected that Asia-tan had the ability from how she affected Sera-tan and Kazu-tan at times but I didn't think she would get her own dragon partner by coming here" Matsu replied with a smile, Tiamat retrieving a piece of paper with an intricate magic circle drawn on it from her dress as she approached them as she spoke

"Asia-san, here this is for you… Once Raizu has put some of his power into it, it will allow you to summon him whenever you are in need of protection"

"Tiamat-sama, a summon circle…?" Seraphina spoke surprised, Tiamat nodding as Asia accepted the paper with a bow as she spoke with a bright smile

"Thank you Tiamat-san!"

"RAARGH!" Kazuhiko roared in frustration as he closed the distance between himself and Karasuba, blue energy covering his sword as he launched numerous thrusts towards the grey haired young woman who smirked as she dodged the attacks.

_'[Dragon Fangs]'_ Kazuhiko mentally declared as he forced his stabbing attacks to move faster, blurring as Karasuba kicked up a modest sized rock which was soon reduced to dust from the numerous stabs connecting with it.

"Looks like you've got an interesting new move, it was carving away at the space between us" Karasuba spoke with a smirk as Kazuhiko panted softly, the energy dispersing around his sword as he looked at the dust as he replied

"Oh, I was just copying someone else. Let's continue" Karasuba's eyes widened at hearing that before a grin formed on her face as she took a ready stance with her nodachi as she replied

"Fine…" Kazuhiko jumped back as he allowed his sword to glow a white/blue as he shouted while swinging his sword down at Karasuba

"[Fang Slash]" The blast of energy shot forwards in an arc, Karasuba grinning as she covered her sword in midnight blue flames and launched her own attack back, an explosion occurring between them before Kazuhiko had to dodge the rest of Karasuba's flames as he landed crouched on the ground before both combatants charged at each other again.

…

"It's nice to hear, Kazu-kun is doing alright" Kalawarner spoke as she and Mittelt took a break from there own training to talk to Matsu. The trio was sitting in the dining room of the summer house Rias had brought them to train at, drinking tea as they chatted.

"So how are they doing?" Matsu asked curiously, a slight smirk at knowing Rias was eavesdropping on them as Kalawarner shrugged

"They seem to be getting better, even Gremory is getting in on the training as well but chances of winning is slim given the lack of numbers on her side"

"I can't believe that Kazu-san planned to rile Buchou up enough to make her want to train herself… It seemed almost too easy for him when he did it" Mittelt spoke with a giggle, drawing chuckles from the two others as Rias shouting shocked

"What?!"

"Nice of you to finally stop hiding, Ria-tan…" Matsu spoke with a smile, Rias looking guiltily away from them at being caught as she asked with a frown

"He used my hate for Riser to do this…? So I would train myself and not focus on a [King's] true job of strategizing a plan for the Rating Game"

"A team is only as good as the leader, Rias…" Matsu started, drawing the attention of the redhead by her oddly seriously tone as Matsu started to clean her glasses as she continued

"…and a [King] isn't just there for the plan, they are suppose to lead there comrades into battle not to be some sort of armchair general who moves pieces around a board… How can you expect people to follow a leader if they don't have the power to defend there allies or even match them in power?" Rias' eyes narrowed as she looked at Matsu before asking

"So you think I'm too weak to lead my peerage?"

"I never said that… I'm just saying that strategy and planning will only get you so far in the Rating Games. Any [King] can fall to a [Pawn] if they haven't trained themselves as well" Matsu countered with a sigh, Rias slumming slightly where she stood at realising that Matsu was right as she started to think on what she had been told before turning to leave and continue with her preparations for the Rating Game.

…

Seraphina smiled as she leant against Kazuhiko's side as they stared up at the night sky, there arms wrapped around the others' waist as she spoke "So… Tomorrow is the day of the Rating Game?"

"Yeah…" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh, Seraphina looking concerned as she asked

"Still worried about it?"

"Of course… If Gremory falls before I can take out Phenex then all of this will be for naught" Kazuhiko replied with a frown, Seraphina smiling as she kissed his cheek as she reassured him

"You'll do great. Karasuba-san said you was ready to handle this and I've heard it's hard to get any sort of praise from her, you've even been working on your new moves even during the breaks"

**{You've got a near perfect control over those moves so it's all down to the game now}** Metatron spoke in a reassuring tone, Albion nodding in agreement as he added

**[She's right, just relax and enjoy yourself tonight]**

Kazuhiko took a slow deep breathe before nervously chuckling as his eyes shifted to the large hole through one of the nearby mountains as Seraphina spoke with a smile "I can't believe you could unleash that much power at once… At least there was no one hurt in the blast"

"I think I surprised myself then, seeing as I don't usually focus on the power output from my attacks" Kazuhiko spoke as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, Seraphina smiling as she replied

"Karasuba-san certainly helped you in that area… especially with [Divine Dividing] being able to absorb additional strength from others"

"She's certainly Ultimate Class… Its no wonder I couldn't win any of our spars against her" Kazuhiko spoke with a small smile, turning back to see Karasuba chuckling as she retorted

"I've had decades of training to get to this level, Kazu… You'll reach it eventually with hard work and you're Sacred Gears combined powers."

**[She's right your power will grow the more you train so the Red One won't stand any sort of chance against us]** Albion spoke aloud with a smirk, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he asked

"The Red One…?"

**[I'll explain after the Rating Game... so you don't get distracted by it]** Albion countered as Kazuhiko nodded, not noticing Seraphina and Karasuba sharing a knowing look to each other as he spoke

"We best head back before Sayuri-san tries to teach Asia-san or Blaire something bad" Karasuba chuckled in amusement while Seraphina blush as she and Kazuhiko got up and started back towards the house.

…

The next morning saw Asia, Seraphina and Kazuhiko ready to leave, standing outside the bluenette's house as Tiamat and Karasuba approaching while Ageha was speaking to them "It was nice to see you again Kazu-kun and good luck with your fight. Asia-chan, Sera look after Kazu-kun and make sure he doesn't burn himself out"

"Yes Ageha-san/ Kaa-san" Asia and Seraphina spoke with a nod, Kazuhiko jumping as Blaire spoke from behind him

"I'll make sure of it as well Ageha-san"

"Woah Blaire, where did you come from?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, a small smile playing on Blaire's face as she answered

"I was making sure nothing has been left behind"

"We'll be rooting you on during the Rating Game, Kazu-san. Matsu said she would set up a link for us to watch the game. Feel free to come back if you need any more help" Tiamat spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding before Karasuba added with a smirk

"Make sure you beat that arrogant prick… I don't want my first student to appear weak in front of others or I may have to give you even more training" Kazuhiko gulped nervously as he nodded, part of him realising Karasuba would enjoy training him again even if it was beating him into the ground half of the time as the grey haired young woman added in a oddly serious tone

"Remember, the most important thing you have is your willpower and determination so as long as you can get back up you still have a chance to win the fight"

"Right… Thank you for the training" Kazuhiko replied with a serious nod, Tiamat's smile growing at seeing Karasuba's small smile as she spoke

"It's nothing Kazu-kun…"

"Good Luck" The three dragons spoke with smiles, Seraphina and Asia smiling as they took hold of Kazuhiko's hands as the magic circle formed under their feet, Blaire taking hold of Asia's other hand before they were transported away.

…

Matsu grinned as Kazuhiko, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Asia and Seraphina entered half an hour before the Rating Game. Blaire turning to Kazuhiko from where she had been reading some manga Matsu had given her since the group's return from there separate training trips.

"So what did you want to talk about before the game, Matsu-san?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Matsu turning to pick up a nearby pile of clothes as she started

"I've got your battle clothes sorted for the Rating Game, Kazu-tan…"

"Doesn't he already have battle clothes…?" Seraphina asked confused, Matsu nodding as she continued

"…Yeah he does but he can't use them during the Rating Game otherwise people will be able to link him with the jobs he does through my links"

"Damn, didn't think about that" Kazuhiko spoke, scratching the back of his neck as Matsu pushed the pile into his arms as the glasses wearing young woman spoke

"Go get ready, Kazu-tan"

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke with a roll of his eyes before starting to find a room to get ready in, Matsu sending an amused smirk to Kalawarner and Seraphina as Blaire stood up as she spoke

"I'll help you change Kazu-sama"

"No, no… I'll be able to do it myself, Blaire" Kazuhiko replied quickly, holding a hand up to stop Blaire who frowned softly before accepting it as Kazuhiko left the room as Mittelt spoke up

"I can't believe Blaire could take on human form till you told us, Sera-san"

"It was a surprise to me too when I found out" Seraphina replied with an embarrassed look, Blaire looking at her stoically as she asked

"Was it not right to sleep next to Kazu-sama like Sayuri-san instructed?" Kalawarner arched an eyebrow in amusement as the younger bluenette flustered as she shook her head and answered

"O-Onee-san was just trying to get past your guard during the night so she could try and se-seduce Kazu-san the morning after" Blaire nodded as if taking in the information, Kalawarner chuckling while Mittelt looked surprised at them both.

A few minutes passed before Kazuhiko came back out, a frown on his face as he looked over his new clothes. It resembled his school uniform in some ways, although most of it appeared tight against his frame. The pin-stripes on his shirt was now cyan in colour and his, now white, blazer had a stiff high collar that would protect his neck and [White-Fang] rested on his back in its sheathe while it flared back at waist level to stop at his hips. His blazer also had metal silver armguards that included elbow pads and fitted in with the sealing bangles and white leather gloves that had metal covering his fingers. His black slacks had silver hip guards and the belt and holster for his two pistols rested around his waist so the guns rested on his back. Knee high black boots covered his feet with metal shin-guards that extended into knee pads.

"What the hell is this?" Kazuhiko asked as he signalled to his new appearance, his frown deepening at seeing Matsu's perverted grin as she answered

"Well it does fit, right?" Asia and Mittelt blushed as they looked away, Kalawarner leering at him while Seraphina blushed as she stared at him. Blaire looking nonchalance about her master's new appearance as Kazuhiko countered

"Yeah but that's not the point…Does it have to be so tight on me?"

"It's based on the exorcist uniforms the church uses. So it protects you and doesn't get in the way while offering you full range of movement, White Knight-kun. Plus its not like it's a bondage outfit right?" Matsu replied with a giggle, Kazuhiko frowning as he took a moment to test it out before sighing as he asked

"I guess…What does the church exorcists use anyway?" Matsu smirked as she turned the monitor of her computer towards him, enjoying how Kazuhiko's eyes widened as a blush covered his face at seeing the full body skin tight black outfit of the young woman in the photograph as he asked shocked

"What kind of perverts are in charge of the church now?" Kalawarner and Matsu chuckled amused while Seraphina blushed as she found herself staring at Kazuhiko's backside for a moment, Blaire noticing as she commented with pink covering her cheeks

"Kazu-sama's training is starting to show" Seraphina and Mittelt nodded in agreement, the latter blushing embarrassed along with Asia as Kalawarner smirked as she looked him over.

"Don't know… but the church typically weave all sorts of defensive magic into them so they can protect them against the Strays the Exorcists are sent after" Matsu answered, grinning at hearing the girls' comments as Kazuhiko nodded in understanding as he turned his attention to the clock before sighing as he realised the time as he spoke

"We better get going…"

…

Rias bit her lip as she shifted her gaze from the door to the clock, wondering when Kazuhiko and Mittelt would arrive before an orange magic circle lit up the floor of the clubroom, Kazuhiko, Seraphina, Mittelt, Asia, Kalawarner and Blaire stepping out of it.

Looking around the room, Kazuhiko noted that the others were relieved at seeing him and Mittelt before turning confused at his appearance. Rias standing up as she spoke with an annoyed tone "It's nice of you to finally show up…Who's that?"

Signalling to Blaire, Kazuhiko mentally sighed as he took a moment to notice Koneko had martial artist gloves on while Kiba had gauntlets and lower leg armour, Kazuhiko shrugged nonchalantly as he replied "I'm here aren't I? The match doesn't even start till midnight so I'm early still and that…"

"… I am Blaire, Kazu-sama's familiar" Blaire introduced herself with a bow, frowning at Rias and Akeno before it darkened as she settled on Koneko who frowned back.

Rias crossed her arms in confusion as she looked at Blaire before shrugging and taking in Kazuhiko's new appearance, quickly finding that she was staring at him with a blush, along with Akeno and Koneko, as she asked "What's with those clothes?"

A magic circle appearing in the middle of the room saved Kazuhiko from answering, Grayfia stepping out of it and taking a look around to make sure everyone was there before she asked "Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Once the others had stood up, Grayfia continued starting to explain about the battle "When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction"

Kazuhiko smirked at hearing that, glad he didn't have to worry about not destroying the battlefield or holding back before the door opened behind them and Sona entered the room, drawing everyone's attention as she spoke "Sorry of the intrusion but I wanted to wish you luck Rias… I and the Student Council will be assisting with the broadcast"

"Thank you Sona… and try and keep the commentary neutral" Rias replied with a confident smile, Sona arching an eyebrow at Kazuhiko's outfit before Grayfia explained

"This [Rating Game] battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

_'Great now I have Gremory's big brother watching'_ Kazuhiko thought with a scowl as Rias commented seriously

"Onii-sama is? …I see so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." An awkward air filled the room for a few moments, Mittelt giving Kazuhiko a concerned look only to see him smile back at her.

"Please just come back, Kazu-san" Asia spoke with a concerned look on her face as she clutched at Kazuhiko's hands, Kalawarner nodding in agreement as she added seriously

"Yeah, there is no point winning the game if you're not going to make it back"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, squeezing Asia's hands reassuringly before Kalawarner kissed him lightly on the lips as Sona spoke up

"You can watch the game with me, Seraphina-san, Asia-san, Kalawarner-san" Seraphina fidgeting nervously as she stood before Kazuhiko, hugging him tightly quickly as she kissed him deeply on the lips. Rias scowled at watching it, feeling jealous as the brunet wrapped her arms around Seraphina's waist and drew her in closer, Akeno blushing as she looked over Kazuhiko's body while Kalawarner smiled warmly as Asia, Kiba and Koneko looked away embarrassed.

"There's no need to be worried, Sera-san…" Kazuhiko spoke softly after they had ended there kiss, Seraphina blushing slightly as she replied

"I can't help it… You're going to fight a Phenex, Kazu-kun, anyone would be worried"

"I'm going to come back no matter what, Sera-san so just wait for me" Kazuhiko spoke with a reassuring smile, kissing her forehead and making Seraphina's blush darken as she smiled and stepped back with a nod as she spoke

"Alright, I will. Good luck…"

"Kazu-sama will win…" Blaire spoke stoically to reassure Seraphina, drawing a smile from her as Kazuhiko chuckled

"I'll at least make sure he won't have it easy… Stay here with Sera-san and the others, Blaire"

"Yes, Kazu-sama" Blaire answered with a serious nod, moving towards the others as Grayfia spoke

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." The Gremory group gathered on the magic circle, Kazuhiko doing a final check to make sure he had his guns and [White Fang] with him before stepping on the magic circle.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends." Kazuhiko nodded seriously as he watched the symbol on the magic circle change before glowing brightly as the teleportation started.

…

When the light faded, Kazuhiko opened his eyes to find that they were standing in the clubroom still. Sona, Grayfia, Seraphina, Kalawarner and Asia no where to be seen as Metatron spoke up **{Amazing, this is the dimension for the battle…}**

(Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the [Rating Game] between the House of Gremory and Phenex) Grayfia spoke up over the school broadcast system as she continued

(In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh Academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world)

**[Home field advantage then… This makes things somewhat easier]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding as he took a look outside of the nearby window to see the dark green sky as he thought amused

_'Yeah… I always wondered if I could destroy the school or not…' _Albion laughed at hearing that,. Metatron just smiled while shaking her head at her host's thoughts as Grayfia continued explaining the details

(The location where both teams were transported will be their [base]. Rias-sama's [base] would be the Occult Research Club's clubroom located in the old school building. Riser-sama's [base] would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use [Promotion], please head to the enemy's base to do it.)

Kazuhiko took a deep breathe as he realised that he would need to get into the Student Council room to use his [Promotion], despite how much he didn't want to have to rely on something Rias had stuck in him, even if it did save his life at the beginning.

**{Promoting will help your chances of defeating Riser… Even with the training from Karasuba and unlocking the fifth and sixth [Pawns] during the latter half of the training you will probably need every scrap of power you can get}** Metatron spoke seriously, Kazuhiko nodding before Akeno tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn to face her as she spoke

"Here Yuuki-kun… Please put this transceiver in your ears" Kazuhiko grudgingly accepted the small pink ball of light before putting it in his ear as Rias explained

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

(Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.) Grayfia finished before the school bell rung to signify the start of the match.

…

"First we have to take down Riser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]." Rias spoke confidently while sitting on the sofa, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes at how obvious that was while Akeno started to prepare some tea.

"Buchou, why are you relaxing now?" Mittelt asked confused, Rias smiling as she answered the blonde

"The battle has just started, Mittelt. The [Rating Game] is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a [blitz], but mostly it's a game that takes very long, just like an actual chess game."

"Well you should be actually making plans rather then sitting on your ass now, Gremory" Kazuhiko shot out, Rias frowning slightly at him as she continued

"The [Rating Game] has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto"

"Yes." Kiba spoke as she spread a map of the school onto the table, the map itself was divided into grids like a chess board with English alphabet and numbers running along the sides. Rias drew a circle around the old and new school building with a red pen, marking out both bases as she spoke

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Riser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"It would be easy for Phenex to just go with bait ploys to draw us in and then snipe us from the windows of the new school building… but he'll probably expect us to use the sports grounds or gym to get to his base and will position guards for anyone taking those routes" Kazuhiko spoke as he looked over the map from where he was leaning against the wall, earning surprised looks from the others as he closed his eyes and thought for a moment before adding

"I would think [Knights] at the sports field probably supported by a [Bishop] while a [Rook] would be in the gym with a few [Pawns] put in both places to make up numbers"

"Y-Yes… That's what I was thinking as well, Yuuki-kun" Rias spoke shocked, wondering if Matsu had taught him strategy and about Rating Games while helping him training before shaking her head as Kiba asked

"Buchou, its about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements"

"If they don't just fly over it…" Kazuhiko quipped to quiet for the others to hear, Rias nodding to herself as she replied

"Yes. I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym… In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there like Yuuki-kun thinks. The [Rook] with destructive power would work better then a [Knight] with mobility."

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark te places where you ser the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger"

Kiba and Koneko replied before leaving the room, taking a map and a toolbox with them as Rias continued "Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno"

"Yes?" Akeno asked curiously as Rias continued

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mist around the forest and the sky, obviously a trap that only reacts to Riser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." Akeno spoke with a nod, Mittelt settling down on one of the sofas while Kazuhiko moved to sit next to her as Rias turned to them

"Yuuki-kun, you will have to use [Promotion] once you get to Riser's base."

"Figures." Kazuhiko replied dismissively, Rias patting her lap as she spoke

"Sit here."

"Why?" Kazuhiko asked annoyed, Rias sighing silently as she explained with a slight smile

"I need to undo some of the seal on your body"

"Tch, you really suck at sensing down you Gremory?" Kazuhiko asked with a smirk, Rias turning confused as he started to explain

"I have full control of the seals you placed on my [Pawn] pieces Gremory… I've been undoing them as and when I have been able to control there power. So there will be no need for you to try and make some stupid gesture just to attempt to get my guard to lower" Rias' eyes widened in shock as she gulped nervously before asking

"How many [Pawns] do you have unsealed?"

"Six" Kazuhiko answered, resting his feet on the coffee table mentally grumbled

_'Still not even half of my full power though'_ Metatron and Albion had explained it to him that his Mutated [Pawn] pieces were each worth two regular [Pawns] so while he said six to Rias he really meant that six of the [Pawns] inside of him had the first level of the two layered seal, unlocking that much power in such a short time wouldn't have been possible for him without Karasuba's training or the effects of the Dragon Apples.

Rias felt her hopes at winning the game grow at hearing that, Kazuhiko being that strong from his training would mean that he could handle more of the enemy peerage, before feeling depressed at realising that she had had no hand at helping Kazuhiko get to that level and that he was right about her being unable to help with him getting stronger thanks to Matsu.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Firstly, Blaire's human form is based on Saya from Project X Zone and hope the explanation of why she shows it here instead of when she first met Kazuhiko makes sense. Secondly, Kazuhiko's new battle outfit made sense to put in given that he can't use his original battle clothes in the Rating Game where loads of people would be able to see him and potentially link him with when he's using Metatron's powers. Plus Matsu was having a bit of fun with Kazuhiko with it.

As for Kazuhiko having six pawns unlocked I figured he would get a good boost from his training with Karasuba although it was more durability and physical then what he's been doing with Matsu.


	10. The Clash of Flames: Dragon vs Phoenix

**Stratos263:** Thanks.

**Neonlight01:** Thanks. I picked Blaire's form so it went along similar lines with Kalawarner and Seraphina given they are to two closest to Kazuhiko and would most affect Blaire's choice of human form.

**DragonXDelinquent: ** Kazuhiko's outfit is more based to allow him to move freely and I wasn't aware of Guilty Gear before now. Yes that is a reason for including Metatron with Kazuhiko but also I wanted to have him with an Angel in his second Sacred Gear to put something different into the story.

**ChaosEmperorNex:** With having Kazuhiko's magic style come from an anime it made more sense to put in a few references to other animes just so it didn't feel like I was focusing on having Katekyo Hitman Reborn and not a majority of others included.

**FallenSymphony963:** Thank you, I hope that the Rating Game doesn't disappoint.

**Universal Crunch: **I agree that Riser is easy to hate because he's a womanising ass. I hope you enjoy what I have Kazuhiko do to Riser and his peerage. It probably won't show in this chapter but I do consider Kazuhiko's relationship with Akeno to be partly better then Rias, although with her being Rias' [Queen] he has to watch what he says with her in case anything important got back to Rias.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Yeah, I wanted Matsu to make Rias see her flaws and try and become a better [King] because of it. Kazuhiko's new battle suit is Matsu having a bit of fun with Kazuhiko seeing as it just about falls into what he doesn't mind wearing.

**Raidentensho:** I have plans to include other love interests although I'll keep what I have planned to myself for now given that I haven't started coming up with them. Thanks for the songs, I'll try and see if I can use them during the Kokabiel/ Excalibur Arc. I hadn't thought to have Kazuhiko having 'Shotgun Greaves' like Mercury's but I may have to include them as some sort of upgrade for his greaves later on.

**Giest:** Thanks. Hope you enjoy the fight as well.

**Lightwave:** I wouldn't say motivate but more make Rias angry enough that she trained to prove a point to Kazuhiko. Also I wanted to have Rias grow to be a better [King] quicker so she would realise that she needs to become stronger as well as her peerage.

**SargentFalco:** Your wait is over, hope you enjoy the battle.

Oh, Merry Christmas to everyone and consider this a present from me. Also this is my first time putting in background music to the fights so hope you all enjoy that as well.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} – Metatron**

**## - Music**

…

"…Right" Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh as he stood outside the front of the old school building, Koneko next to him as he checked his equipment for a final time while running over the changes to his own battle plan within his mind.

_'Looks like I can use the gym skirmish as a good distraction to find the birdbrain's [Queen] and then I just have to wait for a good time to surprise her'_

"Okay then, Yuuki-kun, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place." Rias spoke from the entrance, Koneko nodding as she spoke

"…Yes Buchou"

"Then I will be going as well." Kiba spoke as he got ready by sheathing his sword to his hip, Rias turning to him as she added

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that." Kiba replied with a nod as Rias continued

"Mittelt will stay with me. Her Light Magic will help in the latter stages of the Game and can help us defeat Riser. When we get the signal she and I will move out."

"Alright…" Mittelt spoke with a disappointed tone, preferring that she was more involved in the battle then she was going to be as Rias turned to Akeno

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time"

"Yes, Buchou" Akeno spoke with a nod, Rias checking everyone over as she spoke clearly

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Riser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phenex with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!] The others, minus Kazuhiko, replied, the brunet frowning at being called an 'adorable servant' as they headed off.

"Kazu-kun beat those weaklings for me as well!" Mittelt shouted, Kazuhiko smirking as he gave her a nod and a wave back to her. The trio of Kiba, Kazuhiko and Koneko ran towards the gym, Kiba leaving into the trees during the way so he could ambush those servants who tried to [Promote] themselves early on as he spoke

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!" Kazuhiko retorted with a roll of his eyes, moving to catch up with Koneko as they headed to the backdoor of the gym and look around the back platform of the stage.

**[Looks like our distraction is here]** Albion muttered, Kazuhiko picking up the auras as Koneko muttered

"…Presence. Enemy"

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside." A female voice called, Kazuhiko and Koneko walking onto the stage to see four female Devils standing in the court, Mira, Nel, Ile and Xuelan.

**{Three [Pawns] and a [Rook] just like we thought}** Metatron commented, Kazuhiko smirking slightly at seeing Mira gulp nervously as she looked at him.

Drawing [White-Fang], Kazuhiko spared Koneko a glance as he spoke "Deal with the [Rook] and I'll handle the [Pawns]"

"…Right" Koneko spoke as they hopped off the stage. The two [Rooks] taking martial arts stances while Mira got into a ready stance with her stick and the green haired twins pulled out chainsaws from their bags as they called happily as they revved them

"Disassembling time "

**[Wasn't expecting that]** Albion spoke with a hint of surprise, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes before starting to build up invisible [Mist Flames] around him so he could make a start with his plan. The loud bangs from the Rook fight nearby were easily heard as Koneko took advantage of her small build to avoid punches and kicks.

Mira charged at Kazuhiko after twirling her stick, the brunet launching dozens of indigo coloured butterflies while hiding himself with more Mist Flames as he dodged the attack.

"What the…?" Mira spoke confused, looking around at the large amount of butterflies flying around above them, the green haired twins looking confused as well before they started to gather near the main entrance of the gym and formed into Kazuhiko, who smirked as he held his hand out and [White Fang] appeared from out of more [Mist Flames].

"Did you really think I was going to let that hit me?" Kazuhiko asked with a smirk, the twins charging forwards as they chanted while letting their chainsaws grind against the floor

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

Albion smirking softly as he watched the twins' swings cut through the brunet's body with no resistance or blood before [Mist Flames] knitted the two large cuts back together, looks of shock covering there faces as Mist-Kazuhiko smirked and spoke "Oh, I should say that I'm just as immortal as your precious [King]"

Changing his grip on his sword, Mist-Kazuhiko slammed the pommel into one of the twin's stomach, knocking the wind out of her before the other twin's chainsaw cut through his shoulder, separating his right arm from the body only for the arm to move back and reconnect with the body and he swung [White-Fang] to make a large cut on that twin's stomach as she jumped back with her sister.

Mira charged forwards to meet with the charging Mist-Kazuhiko, thrusting out with her stick only for it to go unimpeded through its chest, making her eyes go wide as the sword stabbed right into her stomach, a cry of pain leaving her lips as she shook before Mist-Kazuhiko put a hand on Mira's head before pushing her off his sword as she glowed white before disappearing as Grayfia announced

(Riser Phenex-sama's one [Pawn] retired.)

The chainsaw twins charged at him then swinging there weapons wildly to open up dozens of cuts along Mist-Kazuhiko's body as they spoke angrily at seeing each one knit itself back together after a few moments

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The Mist-Kazuhiko matched each cut the twins tried to put on him before finishing one of the green haired twins by cutting deeply into her side. Her sister brought down her chainsaw on the hand that held the sword, the [Mist Clone] grabbing the chainsaw from the twin it had injured before swinging it into her sister's gut and bringing out a loud, painful scream from her as the whirring blade cut into her stomach.

(Riser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns] retired.) Grayfia announced as the twins disappeared, Mist-Kazuhiko grabbing his sword a few moments beforehand and swung the blade to get rid of the blood on it.

_'Looks like the first part of the plan worked'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself with a smirk from where he was floating outside of the gym, invisible due to the [Mist Flames] that covered his body, turning his gaze to the purple haired young woman who was flying above him, hiding the some nearby trees as Albion added

**[Looks like we found the [Queen] as well]**

**{I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't try and eliminate our stronger piece here in a surprise attack}** Metatron added seriously, Kazuhiko nodding as he heard Rias speaking through the communicator as he spotted Koneko pinning Xuelan to the ground

(Yuuki-kun, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.)

"Yeah Gremory…" Kazuhiko spoke in a level tone, watching as his Mist Clone lip synced him exactly as Rias continued

(Akeno's preparation is completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!)

…

**#Blow Me Away – Breaking Benjamin#**

Mist-Kazuhiko and Koneko ran out of the gym, barely a second passing before a large flash of lightning destroyed the gym instantly.

"Take." Akeno spoke with a smile, dressed in a miko outfit with her devil wings spread on her back and her right hand raised upwards while sparking with electricity as Grayfia declared

(Riser Phenex-sama's one [Rook] retires!)

**[So that's the power of the [Priestess of Thunder]…]** Albion muttered curiously, Kazuhiko nodding as he watched his Mist version smirked to Koneko as he spoke

"Looks like we did it"

"Yes Sempai" Koneko spoke with a barely there smile before Rias spoke up

(Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed. That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!)

"Yes!" Koneko and Akeno spoke seriously, Kazuhiko silently activating [Divine Dividing] as he watched Yubelluna aim her staff at Koneko and launch a ball of orange magic which exploded upon hitting her as Akeno called concerned

"Koneko-chan!"

[White-Fang] burst from out of the smoke cloud as if thrown, forcing Yubelluna to dodge as Kazuhiko revealed himself behind her as he grabbed his sword with one hand while the other was covered in [Rain Flames] as it slammed into Yubelluna's shocked face, knocking her towards the ground and making her lose her staff as his Sacred Gear called out

[Divide!] Kazuhiko smirked as he sheathed his sword and felt the extra power flow into his body, a look of shock on Akeno and Yubelluna's face as they looked between the real and Mist version of Kazuhiko before the Mist version dispelled itself to reveal a confused looking Koneko from inside.

"What…?" Yubelluna spoke shocked, turning to look at the flying Kazuhiko as he smirked at seeing the small lag in her movements as he asked

"What's wrong…? Your surprise attack not working for you?" Yubelluna thrust a hand towards Kazuhiko, an orange ball of magic shooting at him and exploding as Akeno called concerned

"Yuuki-kun…?"

Sparks of [Lightning Flames] came from the smoke cloud, Kazuhiko appearing completely uninjured with one of his hands held out before him and a green sparking dome shaped barrier formed before him.

"You know that's not nice…" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown, mentally counting down the seconds before [Divine Dividing's] effect would activate again

[Divide!]

"Akeno-san, Koneko-san get going… I can handle her" Kazuhiko spoke as he dismissed the [Lightning] barrier and then drew both of his pistols and took aim at Yubelluna as Akeno replied

"She's a [Queen] Yuuki-kun…"

"Do you want to win or not!?" Kazuhiko snapped back, keeping his eyes on Yubelluna as he added

"I can handle her especially now she's at a Quarter of her original strength"

"Die!" Yubelluna shouted as she started to fire fireballs at Kazuhiko, the brunet dodging the barrage or firing [Storm] bullets back which destroyed the closer ones as Akeno and Koneko shared a look of realisation before hurrying off towards the school fields.

"How did you hide yourself and the [Rook] from me?" Yubelluna asked enraged, watching Kazuhiko fired back a barrage of [Rain] bullets with his two guns. A small smirk working on her face at realising that were only leaving small burns on her as he answered

"I was just using illusions to hide myself and make a few fakes to confuse you" Kazuhiko replied as he smirked at Yubelluna's arrogance as she allowed his attacks to hit, slowly starting to impede her movements as she shot balls of explosive magic back at him which he dodged with greater ease.

(Riser Phenex-sama's three [Pawns] retired.) Grayfia announced, Kazuhiko smirking as he fired back two beams of [Rain Flames] back at Yubelluna, hitting her in the chest and knocking her back as his Sacred Gear called out again

[Divide!] Yubelluna's anger rose again as she realised she was at only an eighth of her original power and that Kazuhiko was easily dodging her attacks that no ordinary [Pawn] could have as she thought

_'How is he dodging my attacks?I am Riser-sama's [Queen], a [Pawn] like him should be nothing to me! Is he getting faster…?'_

"So [Bomb Queen], I was expecting more from you really…" Kazuhiko spoke in mock uninterested, Yubelluna's scowling deeply despite her shock as she turned to see him floating behind her with his pistols holstered before a [Rain Flames] covered fist slammed into her stomach and knocking the wind out of her as her eyes widened in shock.

"H-How…?" Yubelluna gasped out, only to realise that Kazuhiko had already disappeared again as she frantically looked around before spotting him a few feet away and now holding a small vial of liquid in one hand as he looked at them interested as he mused

"So these are Phoenix Tears? Able to heal any injuries…"

_'Still not as good as Asia-san's Twilight Healing'_ Kazuhiko mentally added as he pocketed the vial.

"How did you get those?" Yubelluna spoke angry shock, patting down her burnt robes as he mused to himself

"I didn't expect your reactions to slow down this much… Guess [Rain Flames] with [Divine Dividing's] ability is affecting you more then I expected"

**[Nearly at your limit, Kazu]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding to himself as he waited for his Sacred Gear to call

[Divide!] Yubelluna's eyes widened as the drain on her powers came quicker then she had expected as Kazuhiko pocketed the vial before creating a tennis ball sized orb of cyan coloured magic in his hand, quickly turning it bright red as he smirked at seeing the open school field behind his opponent as he allowed the orb to double in size as an idea hit him.

_'Let's see how many of Phenex's peerage survive this?'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, Yubelluna's eyes widened as she quickly summoned a large magical barrier before her as Kazuhiko declared

"Dragon Shot: Storm!"

The ball of [Storm] energy, exploding into a large beam of red energy as it shot towards Yubelluna, slamming into her barrier with such force that it shattered instantly before hitting its target. Yubelluna was launched by the beam towards the school field, screaming as the [Storm Flames] ate into her body before a large explosion of red energy erupted from where the attack had hit the ground, Kazuhiko whistling to himself in surprise at how large the attack had been as he took a moment to regain his breathe as Grayfia announced with a barely noticeable hint of shock

(Riser Phenex-sama's [Queen], one [Bishop], two [Knights], one [Rook] and two [Pawns] retired.)

(Rias Gremory's [Knight] and [Rook] retired.)

**[I think you overdid it, Kazu. Putting all of the stolen power into that attack] **Albion laughed happily, Kazuhiko sweatdropping slightly as he looked at the large crater he had made as Metatron frown as she spoke

**{You could have warned them…}**

"…And alert Phenex's pieces there? I don't think so…and I thought I held back some with that attack, Albion?" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, taking a few deep breathes due to the power he'd used as Albion shook his head and retorted

**[No if anything you probably become too use to adding extra power from Karasuba's training]**

Kazuhiko laughed nervously as he floated about the giant crater he had made not noticing either Riser or Rias' shocked look at him while Mittelt smirked at seeing the giant smoking crater.

"W-What kind of monster did Rias claim?" Ravel spoke scared as she swatted off the lingering [Storm Flames] on her still regenerating body, looking around to see the same flames littered the crater around her. Sparing a glance to Akeno, Ravel was surprised at how battered up Rias' [Queen] was.

Akeno had lost most of her kimono top, leaving it sleeveless and open to show off her ample chest, and the lower half of her skirt to the destructive magic attack, a look of pure lust on her face as she looked through her unbound hair towards where Kazuhiko was floating over them despite the burns that littered her body as she moaned "Oh my Maou…"

**#Music End#**

…

"H-He took out Koneko and Kiba as well and doesn't look very winded from his fight with Riser's [Queen] or that magic attack" Sona spoke shocked, Seraphina, Blaire, Kalawarner and Asia's smiles growing at watching Kazuhiko's training pay off. Issei and Saji were staring in shocked amazement along with Sona's peerage

"What the…?" Ise stuttered out before Saji shouted out as he pointed at the screen

"How did he get that strong!?"

"He was training really hard with Karasuba-san" Asia spoke innocently, everyone of the Student Council looking at her in shock as Sona asked

"Who…?"

"She is Tiamat-sama's first student" Seraphina explained, making the others shock grow as Tsubaki stammered

"T-The Chaos Karma Dragon has a student… and she trained Yuuki-san?"

…

Karasuba laughed loudly as she sat next to Tiamat, Ageha and Sayuri, the latter who was still drooling over at the way Kazuhiko's clothes clung to his body as he fought. Tiamat and Ageha smiled proudly as they watched him on the large holographic screen set up in the town. Many other dragons were cheering as they watched, having seen Kazuhiko training during the time he had been there before the game or because of there dislike for Devils.

"Oh my… It looks like your training has paid off" Ageha spoke with a smile, Karasuba grinning as she added

"Yep, and he's not even promoted yet…"

"He had a good plan, absorbing the opponent's strength and using it against them means he doesn't use up too much of his own energy" Tiamat mused with a smile as Karasuba nodded as she added amused

"Also adding in those [Flames] of his means he can make his attack even more destructive or can defend himself better"

…

Riser gulped nervously as he looked at the crater Kazuhiko had created in one attack, one side knew he had to finish this match quickly while the other was confidence that the brunet couldn't keep producing that level of attacks from how he was breathing slightly harder then before. Summoning a large ball of his flames in one hand, Riser threw them at Rias and Mittelt, aiming to win the game quickly to avoid finding out what side of him was right about Kazuhiko.

Rias summoned a barrier to block the attack only for her eyes to widen as Kazuhiko appeared before her with [Sky Flames] around both of his hands, burning larger as Kazuhiko threw a hand forwards to catch Riser's fireball before his Sacred Gear called

[Divide!] The fireball halved in size as Kazuhiko continued to hold it back, a flick of his hand sending it skywards and away from harming anyone before he extinguished his flames as Rias spoke shocked from behind him

"Yuuki-kun?"

Kazuhiko didn't glance back at Rias as he focused on Riser, missing her frowning annoyed as she asked annoyed "Why did you have to take out Koneko and Yuuto without even warning them?"

"They were a good distraction for that group… Plus I was taking a page out of the [Bomb Queen's] book"

"A distraction!? Don't you care about your team mates at all" Rias spoke angrily at Kazuhiko's response, only getting him to glance back at her with an annoyed look in his eyes being his only answer to her as she closed her mouth in realisation that she hadn't exactly done much to earn his trust in the first place.

"Mittelt-chan, get her out of here… This is about to get messy" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, the blonde girl nodding as she grabbed hold of Rias' arm and started to pull her away as Riser launched another fireball at them as he shouted annoyed

"I won't let you get away!"

Riser's fireball exploded harmlessly as a thin beam of [Storm Flames] shot through it, the Phenex turning to see Kazuhiko holding one of his pistols towards where the fireball had been launched as he spoke while holstering his pistol "You really should focus on me, Phenex… After all I have taken out most of your girls during this game"

**#Inside the Fire - Disturbed#**

"Damn you!" Riser shouted darkly as his flames erupted around his body, Kazuhiko quickly drawing [White-Fang] as Riser launched a pillar of flames at him.

"[Divider]" Kazuhiko called as he swung his sword down to meet the flames, making them split away from him while some of them was absorbed into his sword, carving a large V shaped cut into the roof around him. Riser fumed as he continued to launch fire beams at him, Kazuhiko using [Divider] upon each one as he charged forwards, making the blade glow brightly with energy.

"Fang Slash: Storm!" Kazuhiko shouted as he launched a wave of [Storm Flames] enhanced energy back at Riser who smirked and stood his ground, even as the attack left a trench in the roof as it shot towards him, as he retorted

"Fire doesn't work on me-ARGH!" Riser shouted in pain as the [Storm Flames] disintegrated parts of his body, his own regeneration acting to undo his injuries as Kazuhiko sheathed his sword and charged forwards with [Rain Flames] covering his fists as he thought

_'Just need one touch and I can start taking his power'_ Riser blasted away the smoke with his flames, his eyes widening as Kazuhiko's fist slammed into his face with a smirk.

[Divide!] Riser was knocked back before charging back at Kazuhiko, quickly throwing a punch into Kazuhiko's stomach and making the brunet glad that Matsu had made the clothes he was wearing. Gritting his teeth, Kazuhiko countered with a punch of his own as he and Riser started to trade punches and kicks upon the school roof, blue and orange flames roaring around the pair as they fought.

[Divide!] The call was heard as Kazuhiko flipped back as he landed on his feet a short distance away from Riser, a few burn marks on his clothes and body as the blond laughed arrogantly

"You think dividing my strength will help you? I'm a Phenex, I can regenerate my own power as well as my body"

"I know…but you make the perfect battery for me to keep fighting… Sun Restore!" Kazuhiko smirked as he chuckled, [Sun Flames] roaring into life for a few moments around him and healing what injuries he had in a matter of moments while also making his hair grow a few centimetres, Riser looking shocked as he gritted his teeth and shot several large blasts of flames at the brunet who created an orb of [Storm Flames] in his hand as he threw it forwards and shouted

"Storm Barrage!" A dozen of large bullets of [Storm Flames] shot from Kazuhiko's hand destroying the attacks aimed at him and taking large chunks of Riser's body on contact which quickly regenerated from flames flaring from him at a slower rate then before.

**{You could've used the Phoenix Tears Kazu-kun, to recover… You know that Sun Restore uses up some of your stamina when accelerating your own healing rate}** Metatron spoke concerned, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he mentally replied while taking to the air

_'I was going to save them for later on when I need to conserve my stamina, Metatron' _Kazuhiko glanced around quickly so he knew where everyone else was, spotting Rias, Mittelt and Akeno flying a good distance away, as he summoned an orb of [Cloud Flames] in each hand as he pointed them towards the school roof that Riser was on as he called "Cloud Bombardment!"

From each orb of purple energy shot out dozens of beams towards Riser which split off into identical beams, each one destroying part of him and the roof and hiding both from view as the attacks destroyed the whole school building while the dust knocked up hid Riser from view. Stopping his own attack, Kazuhiko took a moment to regain his breathe while looking over the whole dust cloud and wondered what sort of state Riser would be in when he came out.

[Divide!]

"The [Rain Flames] must be making a noticeable effect if he's not came out of there by now" Kazuhiko spoke to himself with a frown, flying down towards the rubble to see Riser burst out from it covered in flames as he tackled into the brunet. One of Riser's arms was still regenerating as were half of his head and parts of his torso and legs.

Riser's fist met Kazuhiko's crossed arms, knocking the brunet so his back hit a nearby tree before a large magic circle formed around him and a giant pillar of flames erupting out from it as Riser chuckled, his body finishing healing itself as he turned to see Rias flying above them with a shocked look on her face as he sneered victoriously

"Looks like you'll need a new [Pawn], my dear"

…

"Oh no… Kazu-san was Rias' best chance" Sona spoke concerned, a stunned silence in the room which was broken by Seraphina as she smiled

"No…Kazu-kun is still alive" Everyone looked at her surprised, Asia and Blaire nodding in agreement to Seraphina while Kalawarner smirked as she asked

"So he learnt it then…?" Asia nodded with a smile as she answered

"Yes Kala-san"

…

**#I am Bulletproof – Black Veil Brides#**

"Kazu-kun!" Rias and Akeno called in shock, Mittelt biting her lip as the pillar of flames continued to roar. Riser laughing loudly as he turned to approach where the trio had landed nearby while Ravel looked unsure at the pillar of flames before looking shocked as the pillar started to flicker and wane as she called

"O-Onii-sama!" Riser turning to see the pillar shrinking in size before his eyes widened in shock at see Kazuhiko through the flickering flames, his hands held in a rectangle with his thumbs touching the forefinger of his other hand, his left palm facing away from him while his left was facing Kazuhiko. The flames of Riser's attack was being drawn into the space between his hands while particles of light slowly fell from [Divine Dividing] on his back.

"What the…?" Riser spoke in disbelief, Rias realising the stance instantly as she whispered to herself

"Zero Point Breakthrough… but that means…"

"Buchou?" Akeno asked confused, Mittelt smiling brightly as Kazuhiko finished absorbing the flames before breaking his stance and unleashing a massive silver aura that formed into the shape of a dragon for a few moments before fading.

"Amazing…" Ravel spoke begrudgingly impressed at what the brunet had done before he disappeared with flickers of [Sky Flames] only to reappear in front of Riser with his leg already in mid roundhouse kick, covering in [Lightning Flames] as he smirk

"Hey Phenex, bye Phenex" With that Kazuhiko kicked Riser in the side of his head, making the blond [King] fly off and roll head over ass along the ground and setting a few trees alight from his wings, before Kazuhiko's wings shone brightly as his Sacred Gear called out

[Divide!]

**[A few seconds more and we would've been roasted]** Albion commented as Kazuhiko took a moment to calm his breathing down, Metatron adding in a concerned tone

**{We should try and finish this quickly, Kazu-kun}**

Kazuhiko nodded to himself as he held one hand out towards where Riser had been kicked, an orb of [Sky Flames] glowing in his hand as an semitransparent white dragon formed around his hand and forearm as he called out "Dragon's Harmonic Roar!"

The beam of [Sky Flames] shot forwards as light, petrifying the tree between him and Riser before starting to turn parts of Riser's body to stone, the blond luckily managing to cross his arms before him to protect his head from the [Harmony] based attack.

"Mittelt-san get them out of here" Kazuhiko spoke seriously as flames covered Riser's body, breaking apart the petrified parts of his body as his regeneration started to work overtime to heal his wounds. Rias and Akeno protesting as Mittelt pulled them away from Kazuhiko before Riser shot out of the burning forest as he angrily shouted

"Why don't you die already!?"

"Sorry I don't do requests, birdbrain!" Kazuhiko called back as he allowed his body to be covered in [Sky Flames] as he covered the rest of the distance quickly and started a brawl between the pair about a foot from off the ground as trees were set alight by errant flames.

"He's amazing…" Akeno spoke with a flushed face, Rias frowning at her friend's lustful looks to Kazuhiko as he continued to fight with Riser but being unable to stop a small blush from growing as she watched him.

"Why are you even fighting for Rias if you don't like her?" Riser asked as the pair of fighters panted, Kazuhiko scowling as he answered

"It's so you can't cage me any more then I am for being stuck with Gremory, Phenex… And I know what you'll try and do to Sera-san if I don't kick your ass"

"Oh, that blue haired beauty… Heh, well you can't expect her to stay with a loser like you…" Riser retorted arrogantly, regretting it instantly as he felt the wave of power from Kazuhiko explode as [Divine Dividing] declared another [Divide], noticing Kazuhiko's eyes were glowing blue with reptilian like slits for pupils.

"You will not walk away from this battle, Phenex" Kazuhiko spoke darkly, the [Sky Flames] around his hands dispersing as he started to walk forwards.

"Then you'll just have to die now!" Riser shouted as he gathered flames above his head into a massive ball which he threw towards Kazuhiko, his eyes widening as Kazuhiko threw his fist at the attack as he spoke

"Storm Cannon!" The giant fireball exploded upon hitting the [Storm Flame] fireball that Kazuhiko had used to counter it. Riser stepped back nervously as he wondered how much power the brunet had as Kazuhiko closed the distance between them quickly and ignited his hands in an unfamiliar icy blue flame, the core of which was a pure snow white and small snowflakes were falling from the outer edge of them.

Kazuhiko grabbed the thrown punch Riser had thrown at him, ice bursting out over Riser's arm originating from where the [Snow Flame] touched him as the brunet muttered "Snow Sealing"

Riser tried to pull his arm free from Kazuhiko's grasp only for Kazuhiko's other hand to grab his shoulder and a new burst of ice started to cover him from there. With each second that passed by as Kazuhiko held his grip on Riser, the ice grew over him even as the blond's flames licked at his body or attempted to destroy the ice

"Mere ice won't stop me!" Riser shouted, half of his body covered in ice as he flared

flames around his body in an attempt to melt it only for his eyes to widen as the ice didn't melt and only continued to spread and grow before Riser was completely frozen in ice. Kazuhiko's [Snow Flames] dispersed as he pulled his hands from the ice, panting heavily as he managed to take a few steps backwards before dropping to one knee as Metatron spoke up

**{Are you alright…? You did use a lot of magic to do that, Kazu-kun}**

_'Yeah, I'll be fine Metatron… I just hope the ice holds'_ Kazuhiko thought tiredly as he quickly downed the vial of Phoenix Tears to heal himself, Albion taking a moment to check things over before musing

**[It looks like it worked… and at the very least Riser isn't coming out of that any time soon]**

"O-Onii-sama!" Ravel called shocked, creating a ball of fire in her hands before throwing it at Riser's frozen form only to gasp as it was absorbed into the ice before more jagged spikes erupted from it.

"The Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" Rias started in awe as she landed nearby, shifting her gaze from Kazuhko to Riser as she asked

"Ice that can stop Dying Will Flames being made completely… h-how did you…?"

Mittelt and Akeno moved to help Kazuhiko stand up, only for him to wave them off as he staggered back to his feet as he watched Ravel hit away at the ice with her flames as he spoke "That ice will never melt, Phenex-san… Your brother is sealed."

(Riser Phenex-sama is unable to battle. The winner is Rias Gremory-sama.) Grayfia announced as Riser's body and the ice he was encased in disappeared from view as did the remaining players of the game.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he grumbled tiredly as he stood before Akeno, Koneko and Kiba, wanting to get out of the Devil hospital before someone had the bright idea to try and check him over for wounds as he created a ball of [Sun Flames] in each hand as he muttered "Sun Healing"

Pointing the two balls towards the trio of burnt Devils, waves of yellow energy left the twin sun yellow balls of flames and bathed the trio of Devils. The trio of Devils started to heal from the warm energy, there hair and nails growing as he paid no attention to the two young women watching him, Rias and her flaxen haired lookalike mother, Venelana. Rias had awed expression at watching Kazuhiko using an anime based ability before her while Venelana had a curious look.

By the end of the healing, Kiba's hair easily reached his waist and his fingernails were rather long, Akeno's knee length hair now pooled around her feet while Koneko's reached about chest level, both of there nails now making there hands look more claw like.

Dismissing the flames, Kazuhiko wobbled slightly from using more of his already drained magic, the trio looking over themselves before Kiba asked "Why did our hair and nails grow?"

"It's…" Kazuhiko started only for Rias to but jump forwards as she explained

"[Sun Flames] don't actually heal. They just make the healing rate of a person they are used on more active so they recover at a quicker rate meaning it uses up what's in the body as well. It also affects the whole body and so hair and nails which grow the quickest for people grow along with the exposure of flames"

Rias turned to Kazuhiko, hoping her knowledge about his abilities would impress him only for her smile fading as she saw Seraphina hugging his side, Asia, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Blaire around him as well, as she asked concerned "Are you alright, Kazu-san!?"

Kazuhiko smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before answering "I'm fine… Just tired"

"Are you sure…?" Asia asked concerned, her Sacred Gear activated as Kazuhiko patted her on the head as Blaire answered

"Kazu-sama drank Phoenix Tears before the match ended so that healed his physical wounds" Kalawarner leaned against Kazuhiko as she added

"Yeah… the only thing he really needs now is rest"

"Let's get going… before I collapse of exhaustion" Kazuhiko spoke, Seraphina nodding with a smile as they started to leave the room, not catching Venelana's confused look or Rias and the other Devils saddened looks as they left.

…

Two days had passed since then, Kazuhiko easily feeling fully recovered after a long night sleep, as he sat dressed in some formal tuxedo in the bustling hall that had been turned into the party venue. The party was to celebrate Rias' win in the Rating Game which annoyed Kazuhiko as she hadn't contributed to there win and he had taken out most of Riser's peerage during it.

**[This is boring…]** Albion grumbled, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he wondered what Seraphina, Kalawarner, Blaire and Asia would be doing now they hadn't been allowed into the Underworld for the party. Rias was in the middle of a small group of people who had been congratulating her on her victory, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were surrounded by admirers while Mittelt had to deal with admirers as she tried to get back to where Kazuhiko was sitting. There was several groups of young women glancing at him every so often before gossiping with others, Kazuhiko's eyebrow twitching as he thought

_'What the hell is with them…? It's like I'm a Seraph'_

**{Well you could reach that level, Kazu-kun}** Metatron spoke with a giggle, Kazuhiko smiling wryly as he took another sip of his juice as Metatron added as she noticed

**{There seems to be lots more ladies here then men}** Kazuhiko blinking as he realised she was right before jumping slightly at hearing a seductive female voice asked

"Not enjoying the party, are we?"

"Not really…" Kazuhiko replied as he turned to see a young woman with long purple hair and wearing a dress that had the sleeves cut open along with a few diamond shaped holes running down the front as she gave him a small bow and introduced herself

"Kazehana Zephyr…"

"Yu-erm… Kazuhiko Yuuki" Kazuhiko introduced himself with a bow of his head, blinking in surprise as Kazehana draped herself over the chair next to him as she swirled a glass of wine in her hand as they both saw a tall black haired young man approach where they were sitting.

"Yuuki Kazuhiko…? I'm Sairaorg Bael, I wanted to congratulate you on your victory against Riser especially after taking out most of his peerage" Sairaorg spoke, offering a handshake to Kazuhiko who accepted it as he shrugged and replied

"Thanks…But I didn't actually win, I just made Phenex unable to continue fighting"

"It's the same thing in a Rating Game… And I must admit I would quite like to spar with you, the Hakuryuukou, but it would probably ruin the evening's plans" Sairaorg spoke disappointed, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as Kazehana spoke

"Well that would be interesting to see, a battle between you two"

"I'm curious, why do you seem so distant to Rias? Being a servant of the Gremory Clan is a dream for most servants" Sairaorg asked curiously, taking a seat opposite him as Kazehana spoke up

"I was curious about that as well"

"Let's just say I wasn't recruited in the best way by Gremory and she's not done much to make up for that since" Kazuhiko replied with a scowl, Sairaorg looking confused as he asked

"Really…? I thought that Rias was the reason you are so strong for being such a young Devil"

"No… Gremory's had no hand in how strong I've gotten, I just happen to have made a few friends since I was forced into Devildom who have good connections" Sairaorg looked surprised, having expected his cousin to have taken a dominant role in the brunet's training but with this new information it would mean that anything Rias knew about him was what Kazuhiko didn't care that she knew.

"Why did you fight for her then?" Kazehana asked curiously, Kazuhiko turning to answer her with a scowl

"I didn't fight for her… It's just if I didn't I'd have to deal with Phenex's trying to control me as well and he'd probably try and make a move on my girlfriend and friends if he got the chance"

"Well I guess that'll make a lot of she-devils happy… Rias-chan is seen as the most sought after young Devil by male devils and your… performance… in the Rating Game has drawn a lot of attention from other High Class she-devils and now you saying you don't like her will only make them think your more attainable to them even with you having a girlfriend" Kazehana explained, Kazuhiko roll his eyes as he replied

"I'd rather face a Cadre level Fallen Angel then ever try anything with Gremory or a redhead for that matter"

Sairaorg's eyes widened at hearing that, wondering how bad Rias had done to recruit him to make him think like that as Kazehana smiling sensually as she spoke "I hope it doesn't come to that, Kazu-kun~. It would be such a shame to lose such a handsome young man"

Kazuhiko did his best to suppress his blush as he took a drink from his glass, Kazehana smiling at catching it before noticing that several other young women around them were frowning at her or blushing as they looked at him.

"Everyone, can I have your attention!" A red haired young man spoke from near the front, Kazuhiko and Kazehana turning to look as the latter commented

"That's Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current Maou and originally from the Gremory Clan"

"I know" Kazuhiko muttered with a frown before taking a sip of his drink as they listened to the Crimson Satan as he continued with a smile

"Now as you all know, this party is to celebrate my cute sister's victory in the Rating Game against Riser Phenex and as you all have seen if you've watched the video yourselves then you will know that one of her servants was the main bringer of this. Yuuki Kazuhiko, the Hakuryuukou, will you please come up here"

_'What is he planning?' _Kazuhiko thought as he frowned and noticed everyone turn to give him a curious look, taking a moment to stand up and walk through the crowd of people. He noticed the confused look on Rias and his fellow servants' faces as he walked past them before stopping a few feet in front of Sirzechs, whose smile faltered slightly at seeing Kazuhiko's stoic gaze on him as he continued

"Yuuki Kazuhiko to be able to defeat eleven of Riser's group during the Rating Game, including Riser himself and his [Queen], is impressive for someone so new to our world and as such you deserve a reward that fits with the large increase in your reputation. You can pick any single High Class she-devil here, even my cute little sister, and you will be put into an arranged marriage with them"

"Seriously…? You call that a reward, its more like a punishment" Kazuhiko started in an annoyed tone, to the shock of everyone in the room, a look of bewilderment crossing Sirzechs face as the brunet continued

"I would have thought that after Gremory's engagement to Phenex, you would have learnt that arranged marriages don't work… and this attempt to butter me up won't work either. I'll release Phenex when I feel like it as I am the only one who can undo the seal on his ice prison"

Sirzechs smiled sheepishly as he realised he had been found out, blinking in surprise at seeing Kazuhiko already walking away from him before he caught Grayfia's slight shake of her head before starting to move around the outside of the crowd to leave. All of the devils there were surprised at what had happened, several groups of she-devils breaking out in hushed whispers.

…

Kazuhiko frowned as he found himself sitting before Rias' parents and Sirzechs, Rias and his fellow servants sitting off to the side while Grayfia stood behind her master and Mittelt sat next to him. The party had ended soon after the brunet had left, most of the she-devils having been there to see him while most of the male devils had made renewed efforts to gain Rias' attention. Grayfia had soon caught up with Kazuhiko and told him that both of Rias' parents had wanted to talk to him which let to him now feeling like he was going to be interrogated.

"Thank you for helping out Rias…" Rias' mother, Venelana, started as Kazuhiko wondered where this would lead as he waited as she continued

"…But can you explain why you are so distant to her, especially since you became her servant?"

Kazuhiko took a moment to calm himself, not wanting to show how angry he was that Rias hadn't explained anything to them, even as he noticed her face start to pale as he started to answer in a level but angry tone "Your daughter, wilfully, allowed Fallen Angels into her territory and allowed their leader to kill me when she knew full well that I was in danger. She was also aiming to recruit me before hand but used my death at the hands to one of them, who pretended to be in love with me, to force myself into her servitude, fully aware that I do not like redheads."

Eyes turned to focus on Rias, Venelana and Grayfia frowning as Rias shrunk where she sat while Sirzechs and Lord Gremory looking shocked as Kazuhiko added "Plus she abandoned me for a week after I had been revived and only approached me when I appeared at school with my girlfriend, Sera-san, the week after my murder… And during that week I would have died again at the hands of a Fallen Angel if not for Albion and my boss Matsu-san who both brought me into the supernatural world, which meant I understood what had happened to me, and began my training in my own abilities. Is that a good enough reason for me?"

An understanding look passed the group's features, Venelana and Grayfia giving Rias stern looks as the redhead was going to speak before Venelana spoke "We will talk about your conduct later, young lady"

"Yes Mother" Rias spoke, keeping her head down as Sirzechs tried to lighten the mood as he turned to Kazuhiko with a curious look

"It's alright Okaa-sama, if it wasn't for Rias training Kazuhiko he wouldn't have been able to defeat Riser right?"

"Wrong. I wasn't trained by Gremory, nor did she arrange for my training. I was trained by Tiamat-sama's first student, Karasuba-sensei, for the Rating Game after Sera-san talked to her" Kazuhiko answered coolly, much to everyone's, aside from Mittelt, surprised as Sirzechs asked

"The Chaos Karma Dragon's student…? How did your girlfriend arrange that?"

"Sera-san is a dragon, Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia answered seriously, mentally sighing at Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba's shocked reactions while Kazuhiko nodded as he added

"She's also Tiamat-sama's niece" Rias gulped nervously at hearing that, realising that Seraphina could have easily beat her if she had wanted to for what the redhead had put Kazuhiko through at the beginning.

**{I can't believe Gremory didn't know about that Sera-san was a dragon}** Metatron commented, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as Albion added

**[Well she doesn't seem good with sensing aura full stop so I doubt she could tell]**

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Lord Gremory opening his mouth to speak only for Venelana to hold her hand up to stop him as she offered Kazuhiko a small smile as she answered

"No, that will be all Yuuki Kazuhiko-san and thank you for having to go through this with us but Rias neglected to explain how she had gained you."

…

Author's Notes

And now Rias knows where Kazuhiko's magic style came from while Riser is now an ice sculpture. Also now Rias' family knows what she did to recruit Kazuhiko and Venelana is not happy. Sirzechs hasn't helped Kazuhiko's opinion with redheads' either given his choice of reward for him (I mean taking out most of an enemy's peerage is a massive deal). Kazehana has been introduced as well and figured it made sense to have Sairaorg express an interest in Kazuhiko as well given the Rating Game was shown to the whole Underworld.

Obviously Grayfia and Serafall will probably express an interest in Kazuhiko's [Snow Flame] and ice at some point later on but haven't decided when that will be or when Kazuhiko will free Riser at the moment.

Next chapter will have Miya in as well as the convention and a few surprises in it.


	11. Aftermath of the Game

**AnimeRocker 469:** Glad you enjoy it.

**SargentFalco: **Glad you enjoyed it and hope you like how I introduce Miya in this chapter.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks, Rias will have a bit of trouble from what she has done.

**Guest:** Thanks

**Ahsankhanahsankhan2014: ** Rias and Kazuhiko's relationship will get better but it will take a fair bit of time before things start getting better between them.

**Universal Crunch:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you. Yeah I try and keep Kazuhiko acting with his morals as he won't change them easily for other people. As for him not being afraid of Sirzechs, Kazuhiko knows he's the only one who can release Riser so Sirzechs has limits on what he might be able to do. The pseudo peerage idea hadn't come to me and I was working more along the lines of Kazuhiko ending up with a team of people like Vali does. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

**Bl4ze777:** Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Raidentensho:** I can see Kazuhiko saying something like that to the church duo when they arrive and thanks for the song suggestions, I'll have a look into it.

**Maverickdm:** ^^; erm… Rias will have some form of punishment although probably not as harsh as you think it might be.

**Aiphira:** Well here's more.

**dixion345:** I'll have a look into them.

A quick note before the start but you've obviously noticed the change in name of the story well… I figured it sounded cooler and thanks to OshiroNai's suggestions for inspiring it.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} – Metatron**

() – Phone call

…

Rias appeared from the crimson magic circle in her private chambers which was a secret room in the old school building. She'd just returned from the Underworld after having the longest lecture of her life from her mother about what she had done to recruit Kazuhiko.

Her punishment was that she couldn't use her [Evil Pieces] without one of her family with her when she discussed with the potential servant she wanted to recruit and that she had to go through extra lessons about how to treat her servants. She knew it was going to be strict lessons for her due to her mother and Grayfia teaching her, a shudder running down her spine at the thought.

_'At least now I don't have to deal with that douche Riser'_ Rias thought with a bright smile, beginning to strip out of the tight fitting red dress she had worn for the party as she approached her bed, crimson sheets covering it as her gaze shifted over to the bed side table that held a single framed photo.

The photo was of two young people, Rias smiling with a blush as she regarded her younger self dressed in an Asuna cosplay, her hair dyed temporarily for the time, at the convention she had been to last year. She was hugging onto a serious looking young man dressed in a Kirito cosplay while they posed for the crowds, here lips inches from touching as she blushed.

_'I hope I can find him this year at Akumacon'_ Rias thought with a blush covering her face as she remembered wanting to kiss the young man holding her even with all of the other people taking photos of the pair after he had stopped some guy from trying to force her into doing some 'private photo shoot' despite her turning it down.

_"It's her own choice so get lost before you start something that'll get you in trouble, come on Asuna-san."_ Her hero's voice flittered through her mind as she remembered what had happened, his hand resting on her shoulder as he stepped between herself and the guy who had been bugging her, her cheeks darkening at she found herself wistfully sighing at the memory. She'd filled out since then and so the outfit didn't fit her any longer, and asking one of the maids back home to alter it to fit her was out of the question due to being on her parents' bad side due to Kazuhiko, meaning she would have to have to attend the convention without a cosplay this year which annoyed her.

Setting down the photograph, Rias finally let herself sink into her bed trying to find a comfortable position before grabbing the hugging pillow she had and letting herself drift to sleep.

…

Kazuhiko took a moment to regain his breathe, his training with Metatron tonight had turned into something of a practice spar between him and some mannequins who was holding identical trench-knifes to the one Kazuhiko was holding and were all lying on the ground with various stab and slash wounds, only one still standing as they circled each other. The trench-knife, [Matarael] was a pitch black in colour, the edge a sickly green in colour which also covered the grip, its cross-guard was shaped like a spider web and was pitch black as the blade.

He ducked under the remaining mannequin's thrust with its knife, using the chance to get inside its guard as he slashed across the wrist to make it lose grip on its own weapon before swinging it in a diagonal arc across its chest from hip to shoulder. A second swing across its throat making the mannequin drop to the ground moments later before Kazuhiko relaxed and turned to see Metatron and Albion looking on with approving looks.

**[Looks like you remember the basics even after not practicing for a while]** Albion spoke with a smirk as Metatron stepped forwards as she pointed out

**{You seem to have forgotten that [Matarael] is capable to releasing paralysing poison when you apply your Holy energy into it…}**

Kazuhiko frowned slightly as he poured a small amount of Holy energy into the trench knife, the sickly green edge glowing brightly as he took a few test swings of it as he spoke "Guess I'll have to watch out with that then… Don't want to accidentally hurt myself"

**{Now let's move onto [Gaghiel], Kazu-kun}** Metatron spoke with a soft smile, [Matarael] disappearing in a flash of light as Kazuhiko spoke with a nod

"Right… [Gaghiel]" Forming in Kazuhiko's hands was a naginata with a royal blue pole and a large silver blade that had wave like curves on the dull edge. Taking a moment, Kazuhiko twirled the naginata in his hands before catching Metatron smiling as she spoke

**{Most of the training with [Sandalphon] will start to cross over with [Gaghiel] due to there similarities. The main difference is that while [Sandalphon] can create Holy Fire, [Gaghiel] can create Holy Water.}**

"So it's even more dangerous to Devils…" Kazuhiko muttered, taking a moment to look over the naginata as Metatron nodded before taking a few steps away from him as she spoke

**{That's true… Now let's test how well all of my lessons are going in Kazu-kun}**

"Alright then…" Kazuhiko spoke, taking a ready stance with [Gaghiel] as there surroundings started to change into a large traditional looking dojo, Metatron holding out her hands as she spoke

**{[Sahaquiel]}** Kazuhiko took a steady breathe as Metatron drew four Kunai out from the arm guards, waiting for her to throw them at him before starting to run forwards. Kazuhiko managed to side step the first two Kunai only to be surprised as the other two came at where he had moved to, surging Holy energy into his naginata before swinging it up and making a wave of Holy water erupt from the blade to block and make the Kunai explode harmlessly.

**{[Israfel]}** Kazuhiko barely heard as the water wave fell to the ground, Metatron closing the distance quickly with the twin Scimitars before starting a elegant dance of blades which Kazuhiko was forced to block and deflect with his naginata before a wide slash forced the Serpah to hop backwards as Kazuhiko spoke

"[Sachiel]" The quick switch from naginata to dual tonfa was a surprise to him as he was forced back onto the defensive, managing to knock Metatron back with the pink lance of energy from one of his Tonfa and attempting to land his other hit, having reversed his grip on his left Tonfa, against her wrist. Metatron dropped the Scimitar so she could avoid the attack, bringing her other blade down only for it to shift as she spoke

**{[Shamshel]}** Kazuhiko managed to block the newly appearing length of chain with his tonfa, unable to stop it from wrapping around his arm several times before flinging him skywards with the same chain.

"[Sahaquiel]" Kazuhiko called, the tonfa disappearing so he could free himself from the chain before drawing a pair of kunai and throwing them at Metatron as he fell, both exploding harmlessly against the long length of chain being swung around rapidly to act as a shield as she spoke with a small nod

**{Good…}**

Kazuhiko landed on one knee, drawing an extra pair of kunai before he threw them while jumping back and avoiding the chain that had swiped across where he had been, his kunai being destroyed by the other chain as Metatron's smile grew slightly at seeing Kazuhiko's quick reactions.

"[Ramiel]" Kazuhiko called, pulling back on the drawstring once the crystal bow was formed and making a large bolt of Holy Lightning form. Kazuhiko only took a moment to aim before firing the attack at Metatron who rose her arms as if holding a staff as she spoke

**{[Gaghiel]}** The naginata formed in her hands before she slammed the flat end of the of weapon into the ground, making a wall of Holy Water rise in front of her to block the Holy Lightning before several curved blasts of water shot out from it. Each was destroyed by a quick bolt of lightning hitting each, Kazuhiko panting slightly as Metatron let the wall of water crash down as she spoke

**{That's great Kazu-kun… You've got use to switching weapons quickly which will help you in a battle even if it's a little more draining}**

**[Good job, Kazu…]** Albion added as he watched Kazuhiko and Metatron dismiss there weapons before the former sighed deeply as he spoke

"I'm just glad that the short break hasn't affected my skill with the weapons"

…

Kazuhiko yawned as he woke up, blinking as he realised he was pinned to the bed much more than usual. Seraphina was hugging his left arm tightly, Kalawarner was hugging his right arm while his left leg was being hugged by Blaire who was resting her head dangerously close to his groin.

_'I wished Blaire had chosen a better place to sleep'_ Kazuhiko thought nervously as he hoped any morning issues wouldn't be noticeable to Blaire lest she try and do something about it. The blanket rustled as Kazuhiko arched his eyebrow as a beautiful young woman with unbound black hair poked her head out from under it to reveal that she was lying atop of him as she giggled quietly

"Ufufu. Good Morning Kazu-kun"

"What are you doing here Akeno-sempai?" Kazuhiko asked with a frown, doing his best to avoid staring at the thin yukata that Akeno was wearing as she snuggled against him as she answered sweetly

"I wanted to spend time with my cute kouhai… After seeing your manly side when fighting in the Rating Game and especially against Riser, I just couldn't stop myself" Tightly embracing the confused Kazuhiko, Akeno moved her face towards his neck and kissed it as he retort in disbelief

"…Seriously? You break into my house and sneak into my bed just because I beat Phenex in a fight?"

"Uh-huh" Akeno spoke with a nod, nuzzling his neck playfully as Kazuhiko retort with a frown

"You really need a better hobby, Akeno-sempai" Akeno looked at Kazuhiko mischievously at hearing that about to reply before Seraphina spoke in an icy tone

"What are you doing to my Kazu?" Akeno smiled innocently, even as she felt slightly nervous at the amount of power the bluenette was giving off as she replied

"I was just repaying my kouhai about his part in the Rating Game…"

"There are other ways to repay him for that then sneaking into our bed" Seraphina spoke annoyed, Kazuhiko noticing Kalawarner's half-open eyes as she lay watching the pair amused as Akeno replied with a smile

"True… but this way will help me get closer to my kouhai…" Seraphina scowled as she sat up, Akeno doing the same as she gave a challenging smile before the former spoke

"Well I won't allow it…"

"Really? Shouldn't that be Kazu-kun's decision?" Akeno asked, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he spoke sarcastically

"Yeah because you Devils really care about a person's choice don't you?" Akeno turned saddened at hearing that, knowing he was referring to Rias' actions as she replied in a truthful tone

"What Rias did was wrong… Forcing you into our world but you're a part of it now, Kazu-kun"

"You can say that now but did you think about warning her what she was doing could cause?" Seraphina asked annoyed, Akeno looked away as she realised that the bluenette was right as Kalawarner faked a yawn as she rolled over to give Kazuhiko a morning kiss that draw both of the girls' attention.

"Mou~ Kala-san I haven't got my morning kiss either" Seraphina whined cutely as she moved to kiss the brunet once Kalawarner had ended hers, Akeno looking jealous at both young women and was about to speak only for Blaire to grab her and start to manoeuvre the raven haired young woman away before using a magic circle to take them both away.

…

"So we're all meeting in front of the school right?" Kazuhiko asked as the trio of young men sat in their classroom, Takeshi and Kensuke nodding as the latter explained

"It'll be easier for us to meet up there and head to the convention together"

"Yep, so know who Hikari-san is going as? She's been keeping it a secret from me" Takeshi asked curiously, Kazuhiko shrugging as he answered

"No idea… Sera-san, Asia-san and Mitt-san have been surprisingly tight lipped about who they and Hikari-san are going as… It's only this weekend dude so just wait and find out" The trio continued to eat their lunches, Kensuke nodding in agreement as he asked

"You got your outfit sorted Takeshi?"

"Yep, I managed to pick up the last few things over the weekend. Even a camera so I can grab photos of some of the babes there" Takeshi replied with a grin, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he retort

"Hikari-san would kill you if she heard that… Plus Ken is taking his camcorder right?" Kensuke nodded with a smirk as they finished up before the bell would ring to end lunch.

…

Kazuhiko was glad for the chance to relax after everything involving Riser and the engagement, even if it was just him lounging in the clubroom while the others Devils went back to doing contracts and Rias wasn't around meant he could fully relax with his head laying on Kalawarner's lap, who was stroking his hair with one hand while reading a book in the other. Seraphina and Asia had gone with Hikari to gather some of the last pieces for their cosplay outfits.

"You know there's been quite the uproar from Grigori about you, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke, glancing down to see Kazuhiko looking up at her with half open eyes as she continued amused

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had fans amongst them, especially after hearing about how you told off the Crimson Satan for his choice of prize"

"Well it was a stupid prize anyway…" Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh, arching an eyebrow as his phone started to ring as he sat up and pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello?"

(Hello Kazuhiko-san…Is it possible for you to come to Kyoto?) Yasaka spoke, Kazuhiko knowing it was serious if she was calling him as he got to his feet, looking around to see who else was there as he replied

"Yeah, I can. What's wrong?"

(It would be easier to explain to you in person) Yasaka spoke seriously, Kazuhiko nodding before smirking as he heard Kunou calling in the background

(Hello Kazu-san!)

"I'll be there right away" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile at hearing Kunou in the background, glancing to Kalawarner as he put his phone away and spoke to her

"I better get going"

"I'll let Gremory know you're on a mission for Matsu" Kalawarner spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko smiling as he nodded and giving his thanks as he pulled out the piece of paper with the teleportation circle and disappeared in an orange magic circle.

…

Kazuhiko emerged from the magic circle in front of Yasaka's house, taking a moment to change into his regular battle clothes before moving to knock on the door only for it to open and a blonde blur slam into his chest, knocking him on his backside as he looked down to see Kunou hugging him as she spoke "Hey Kazu-san"

"Hello Kunou-chan. I take it that you Kaa-san is inside" Kazuhiko asked, Kunou nodding as she frowned at him and spoke in scolding tone

"You worried Kaa-san and me in that fight with the chicken devil… but you were so cool!"

Kazuhiko couldn't help but chuckle as Kunou shouted the last part excitedly, picking himself and the young Kyuubi up as he caught sight of Yasaka coming towards the door as he started to enter as he spoke

"Come on, can't keep your Kaa-san waiting can we?"

Kunou blushed embarrassed as she looked back to see Yasaka and realising that Kazuhiko was holding her, hopping down out of his arms as the blonde woman smiled "I'm glad you could come so quickly, Kazu-san… I had thought you might be recovering from your Rating Game against Phenex"

"It's no problem, you said it was important… and I didn't suffer anything major so all I really needed was a good night sleep" Kazuhiko replied with a shrug and a smile, Yasaka's smile growing at seeing he was fine as she lead him into the kitchen.

Watching Kazuhiko and Kunou sit at the low table, the latter drawing with some crayons on the paper before her as Yasaka smiled as she took a seat opposite him as she spoke "I'm glad to hear you weren't too injured during that fight."

"So what is the problem, Yasaka-san?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Yasaka frowning slightly as she spoke

"A Stray Magician has been running experiments in the forest outside of the town with their Necromancy…Sasuke-san and a group of his Tengu went to try and stop them but… They had issues" Yasaka glanced down to Kunou who was happily drawing away as Kazuhiko nodded seriously

"Right… Is Sasuke-san going to be alright?"

"He will but at the moment he's recovering and organizing everyone in case a big attack comes… One of the members of his group that found the Necromancer will be guiding and helping you when they arrive" Yasaka spoke with a nod, Kazuhiko nodded in understanding as he removed his sealing bangles and put them in his pockets as Metatron spoke seriously

**{Looks like we'll have a serious fight on our hands, if Sasuke-san and his group of guards had trouble with this Necromancer}**

"Right… Oh yeah, I been meaning to ask how come you saw the Rating Game?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, realising that the mother and daughter Kyuubi knew about his fight with Riser without him telling her.

"Matsu-san set up a link for us to watch it" Yasaka replied, her cheeks turning pink as she remembered watching it as Kunou spoke up eagerly

"It was so cool to see you freeze that bird guy in the ice"

"I must say I was surprised by your [Snow Flame] myself as well, I never would have expected there to be a sealing flame." Yasaka spoke curiously, Kazuhiko chuckling nervously as he replied

"I made up the flame myself but the actual move is from the same place I got the other Flames."

A knock on the door drew the trio's attention, Yasaka smiling as she got up to answer it while Kunou spoke "Can you teach me to use the ice? A few boys at my school keep annoying me."

Kazuhiko couldn't help but chuckle as he patted her head as he shook his head "Kunou-chan, I'm not going to teach you that just so you can freeze a few annoying boys…It's a powerful technique and there are consequences to using it"

"Aww~ but…" Kunou tried to cutely protest only for Yasaka to call out

"Kazu-san, please come here"

"Looks like I have to start on this job, Kunou-chan, I'll see you soon alright"

"Bye Kazu-san!" Kunou called as Kazuhiko headed towards the door, Yasaka offering him a smile as he stepped outside to see a brown eyes shapely woman with waist length purple hair which was in a hime-style at the front with shorter bangs while a white ribbon partially held her hair in place. She was dressed in the traditional miko attire: a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash like belt and wooden sandals. Resting against her right hip was a sheathed katana that he felt a holy aura coming from.

"Yuuki Kazuhiko, I'd like to introduce you to Asama Miya-san" Yasaka spoke from behind him, Kazuhiko bowing as he greeted Miya

"Nice to meet you, Asama-san"

"Nice to meet you as well, Yuuki-san. Especially after what Yasaka-sama has said about you, an Angel/ Devil/ Dragon hybrid" Miya replied with her own bow, Yasaka and Kazuhiko blushing as the latter nervously replied

"Just refer to me as Draphalem… It's probably easier that way" The name had come when Matsu had just found it easier to call him a Dragon/ Nephalem hybrid until Kazuhiko had shortened it further

"Dra-phalem…? Hmm~ that works rather well" Miya spoke with a smile, Yasaka nodding in agreement as she added

"It does explain all of your nature in one word…"

"Let's get going then… It's probably best we get to where this Magician is before it gets dark" Kazuhiko spoke as he turned to Miya, aware he had night vision being part Devil but Miya probably wouldn't be.

"That is a good idea… We'll report back once we have finished the mission, Yasaka-sama" Miya spoke with a nod of agreement, giving their goodbyes to Yasaka as they started to walk through the streets on the hidden side of Kyoto.

"Sasuke-sama told me about your last visit here to face the plant monsters that Stray Devil let loose" Miya started, glancing to Kazuhiko as he replied

"It was no trouble helping out… Honestly, it would be a waste if I didn't use my powers to help others" Miya's smile grew at hearing that, noticing Kazuhiko's eyes drift down to her sword as Metatron spoke

**{She definitely has a Holy sword….}**

"It's Yawarakai-Te, one of Masamune's swords… It was a gift from my father" Miya answered the unasked question, Kazuhiko looking surprised as he spoke

"Wow… I realised that most of the legends and myths were true but I didn't realise that it included Masamune and Muramasa's rivalry over sword making"

"I guess it still must surprise you sometimes that the supernatural world can exist so close to the human world and yet so far" Miya replied with a slight smile, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied while running a hand through his hair

"Yeah…It's been a rather rough month or so adapting to everything, not really helped by the fights… So what made this Necromancer so hard to deal with?"

Miya's face turned serious as they reached the edge of the forest, keeping her gaze focused on the trees as if expecting something while her hand drifted to grip her sword as she spoke "This one is capable of raising an army of undead to defend himself and can quickly turn anyone who died to part of his army… Also one of the ley lines of Kyoto runs underneath here and I believe he has managed to tap into a small portion of its power to protect himself"

"Right…So first we have to deal with an army of zombies and then somehow get past his shield and finish him off" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, letting his hands clench and unclench in preparation for summoning one of his holy weapons, even as he felt the seals on him lift, as Miya nodded and added

"Yasaka-sama has managed to divert most of the power from the ley lines away from here so his shield should be weakened enough to break…"

"Let's get this guy before he realises what going on" Kazuhiko spoke, starting to jog into the forest with Miya easily keeping up with him.

…

It had taken Kazuhiko and Miya about ten minutes to find the edge of the clearing that the Necromancer was using for whatever plan he was going through. The Necromancer was a young man with dirty grey hair and ruby red eyes, dressed in green lined black robes with a staff that looked like a large bone with a black star shaped jewel set on the top.

"Hahaha! Georg-sama's magic circles is protecting me so I can complete my ultimate undead titan for him~" The Necromancer spoke in a sing-songy insane voice, skipping around a large empty pit that looked to be the size of a swimming pool.

_'Who the hell is Georg?'_ Kazuhiko thought, looking around to see twelve stone pillars around both the Necromancer and the pit with an identical magic circle carved on each one.

"That is him…" Miya spoke hushed, readying to draw her sword as Kazuhiko held a hand up as he whispered

"Let me try and hit him from here, if the barrier is weakened then I might be able to smash through it as well. [Ramiel]" The crystal bow appearing in his hands, Kazuhiko glanced to see Miya nod before taking aim and allowing the white lightning arrow to surge and compact into a gleaming white bolt of holy lightning energy.

**{That is about as much power you can put into it without alerting him to your presence}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko taking a calming breathe before letting the bolt fly. The lightning attack slammed into a pale orange shield that had suddenly appeared, making a large spider web of cracks to spread out from the point on impact.

"What the…?" The Necromancer shouted turning towards the pair as Miya drew Yawarakai-Te, the silver blade glowing with holy light as she and Kazuhiko swapped [Ramiel] to [Israfel] as they walked out.

"Your time is up, Necromancer… Stop abusing the ley lines of Kyoto" Miya spoke seriously, the Necromancer tapping his chin with one finger before he replied

"Hm… How about no? Get them my minions!" the ground rumbled around the pair, Miya and Kazuhiko looking around to see skeletons start to pull themselves out of the ground as the latter spoke

"I'll deal with the skeletons… You go break the barrier before it can repair himself"

"Right, Kazu-san" Miya spoke as she rushed towards the barrier, slashing at the odd skeleton while Kazuhiko started to cut down others that moved to attack him. His dual scimitar cutting through the bones with ease in between blocking the bones some of the skeletons had started to wield from there fallen comrades.

Glancing to Miya, Kazuhiko saw her thrusting out one hand towards one skeleton and encasing it in ice instantly while using her katana to cut through another skeleton before blocking two others.

_'She can use ice magic as well?'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself surprised releasing a wave of holy energy from each sword to clear out the nearby skeletons before muttering

"[Gaghiel]" Spinning the newly formed naginata, Kazuhiko spin on the spot to release a large wave of Holy water from where he stood before drawing one of his pistols with his free hand and firing [Storm Flame] bullets at several of the skeletons closing in as he moved towards the barrier and Miya.

**[The barrier is nearly repaired, Kazu]** Albion reminded the brunet, who managed to block three bone axes with his naginata before kicking through them with a [Lightning Flame] covered foot.

"Miya-san!" Kazuhiko called, holstering his pistol while putting the end of the shaft down before her as she nodded and ran towards him. The moment Miya's foot landed on the end of the pole Kazuhiko used all of the strength he could muster to launch her into the air and towards the barrier before spinning the naginata and swinging it to cut through several skeletons with the blade.

Kazuhiko's eyes widened as he saw several bird like skeletons shoot into the air after Miya, gritting his teeth as he prepared to summon [Divine Dividing] only for Metatron to speak up **{Another weapon unlocked itself… Kazu-kun…}**

"[Leliel]" Kazuhiko spoke, thrusting his hand towards Miya as eight pitch black chakram formed around him, the edges of the blades a pure white in colour as they spun and charged after the flying skeletons, shredding them into pieces.

**[What about defending yourself?]** Albion reminded Kazuhiko, the brunet quickly summoning [White-Fang] and using it to defend himself against several bone clubs as Metatron spoke up

**{Don't worry I'll keep [Leliel] in control to protect Miya-san}**

_'Thanks' _Kazuhiko thought back as he thrust a ball of [Storm Flames] into the rib cage of another skeleton as he spoke

"Storm Cannon!" The ball of red flames shot off destroying several skeletons behind the first one as Kazuhiko sliced through another skeleton with his sword, catching sight of Miya swing her sword down on the barrier and making a large rend which only grew as the Chakrams spun faster and slammed themselves into either side of the cut, widening it.

"No stay back, woman! Georg-sama's barrier should be impregnable even for one of you Half-gods!" The Necromancer shouted as Miya stepped through the barrier, a quick slash of her sword causing several of the monoliths to split horizontally just from the air pressure of her swing, the barrier fully dissipating while the Chakrams rushed back to circle around Kazuhiko as he approached the pair, the odd one flying off to cut through a charging skeleton.

Miya pointed her holy blade at the Necromancer, Kazuhiko moving two of his Chakram to float behind him and cut off his escape as he asked seriously "What are you doing there?"

"Hah! I could ask you the same question abomination!" the Necromancer sneered while looking at Kazuhiko, the brunet gritting his teeth as the two chakram moved closer to the Necromancer's neck and making him 'eep' in surprise as Miya spoke with a smile that didn't fit with the ominous aura that was forming behind her

"It's not wise to talk back to someone who could behead you with a single thought. Your business in Kyoto, what is it?"

"Erhm…" the Necromancer started, making a few unintelligent noises before stammering out scared

"I'm here for…Georg-sam-ARRGGGHHHH!" He continued to scream as a black magic circle formed on the Necromancer's chest, Kazuhiko grabbing Miya and jumping back before a giant explosion ripped through the field.

Kazuhiko coughed when the smoke started to dissipate, glancing around surprised to see his eight chakram holding a perimeter around him with [Lightning Flames] sparking off them all as a green barrier extended around them.

_'Thanks Metatron, Albion'_ He thought back, guess the two spirits had took control to protect himself and Miya from the blast as he heard Miya speak from under him

"Kazuhiko-san…"

Kazuhiko practically jumped from where he had somehow been laying atop of her, a shudder running down his spine at feeling the ominous aura spike as he spoke "Sorry Miya-san…"

"Thank you for saving me" She spoke with a kind smile, Kazuhiko silently sighing in relief as he watched her get up and retrieve Yawarakai-Te from where it had fallen a few feet away while Kazuhiko dismissed his [Lightning Flames] and his holy weapon with a thought before looking around at the scorched ground around them.

"Looks like someone didn't want anything left over when he was caught" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown, Miya sheathing her sword as she looked around and added

"At least we got the name of his boss, Georg…"

"Yeah but it's not like we know what he was trying to do aside from building an army of Zombies…" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh, Miya nodding as she offered him with a smile as she spoke

"Thank you for protecting me"

"Oh, it's no problem really… Quick question though… What did he meant when he called you a Half-god?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Miya's smile not changing as she replied

"Well what he meant was that I'm Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto's daughter… I had been with the first group to try and stop him and one of the Tengu let it slip."

"Oh wow… I didn't think that I'd meet someone linked to the Shinto Gods given, you know…" Kazuhiko spoke in awe, waving a hand down at himself as Miya covering her mouth as she giggled before the pair headed back to report to Yasaka.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he checked over his newly dyed black hair, the dye temporary so it would be easier for him to get away with the short change as he went about starting to style his hair into Kirito's style while using the bathroom mirror.

Yasaka had been happy to see they had come back successful from dealing with the Necromancer and after bidding her, Kunou and Miya he'd headed back to Kuoh to deal with whatever clients he had as part of his Devil duties. Luckily there hadn't been too many clients wanting him so he got away with finishing his contracts quickly before heading home.

Seraphina, Mittelt and Asia were getting ready next door with Kalawarner's help before she had to leave to report back to Grigori over what had been happening in the area, meaning Kazuhiko was no closer to guessing what there cosplays would be.

Nodding to himself once he was happy with his hair, he started to get dressed, a black v necked jumper joining the black jeans and belt he was already wearing and then the black trench coat with silver accents. After that it was the holster for the twin black sheathes that held a replica of Elucidator and Dark Repulser and the silver plate on the left side of his chest that was attached to it, fingerless gloves being pulled on at the end.

Offering a small smirk towards his reflection, Kazuhiko took a moment to check over his appearance as he spoke "Well looks like I'm ready then…"

**{You've been looking forwards to today, haven't you?}** Metatron spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Well of course… A day away from all this supernatural stuff and Gremory, what's not to look forwards to?"

Leaving the bathroom after a quick tidy, Kazuhiko rolled his shoulders to adjust to the twin fake swords on his back checking that he could grab each of them with the respective hand before grabbing and pulling on his boots at the door and slinging a satchel bag over his right shoulder as he called back

"I'll see you later, Tou-san!"

"See you Kazu!" His father called back, Kazuhiko heading outside and looking surprised at seeing Seraphina standing on the doorstep about to knock wearing a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Her hair was dyed a deep purple and held up in a ponytail.

"Wow…" Kazuhiko spoke in awe as he found himself looking over the tight fitting outfit of Yoruichi as Seraphina blushing with a smile as she stole a kiss from him before speaking

"Glad you like it… Asia and Mittelt are nearly finished so I came to get you"

"I was just coming over to get you" Kazuhiko replied with a smile as they walked over to next door, Seraphina looking him over for a second time before speaking

"You really look cool as Kirito, Kazu-kun"

"Thanks, you look amazing as Yoruichi, Sera-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, Seraphina's smile growing as she opened the door and waited for Kazuhiko to enter as she called out

"Asia-san, Mittelt-san, Kazu-kun is here" Kazuhiko could hear the hurried footsteps from upstairs before a blue haired Asia hurried down the stairs, wearing a simple, thin strapped dress with thick wavy blue and yellow alternate stripes running horizontally with a pale blue bow at the middle of her chest while the top and bottom of the dress as white small pointed edges. Around her arms and legs were wing like attachments and blue flat shoes on her feet.

Mittelt soon rushed down behind the ex-nun, wearing a wide brim witch's hat with her hair free from its usual twin tails and a black gothic dress with a short shoulder cape, knee high black socks and black flat shoes.

"Wow you two look good as Wendy and Evangeline, Asia-san, Mittelt-san" Kazuhiko spoke amused, Asia and Mittelt smiling with an embarrassed look as they replied

"You look g-good at Kirito as well, Kazu-san"

"Yeah, that really suits you, Kazu-san…"

"Thanks… Kala-san still here or has she went back to Grigori already" Kazuhiko asked curiously, blinking as Kalawarner stepped out from the kitchen dressed in her original outfit as she spoke, giving him an appraising look as she smirked

"I was just about to leave… You look good, Kazu-kun"

"Erhm… Thanks" Kazuhiko replied embarrassed before adding to the others

"Well we better go meet with the others right?"

…

Having met up with Takeshi, Kensuke and Hikari, who was cosplaying as Belldandy from Oh My Goddess!, at the bus stop that would take them to the next town over, the group had settled into enjoying their day even as some of the younger children had been eager to see them.

At the moment they just managed to get there tickets and inside, Kazuhiko unable to not smile at the amount of people around in their own outfits and armed with cameras while numerous stalls was set up in the large hall.

"This is amazing as last year, eh Kazu?" Kensuke spoke, camcorder glued to his face as he eagerly looked around.

"Chill Ken, otherwise you'll hurt yourself" Takeshi spoke with a smirk, a foam baseball bat on his shoulder as Asia looked around in awe as she spoke

"Wow… there's so many people all dressed up"

"Kazu-san look! There's a Leafa cosplayer there" Mittelt pointed out as she called, Kazuhiko turning to see the blonde young woman wave over to them from where she stood and started to approach them with a smile.

"Kirito-kun, please have a photo with us!" Kazuhiko sweatdropped as he found the Leafa cosplayer look at him eagerly, soon being joined by an Sachi cosplayer as well as she asked

"Wow you were here last year. Kirito-kun"

"Yeah I was and I don't mind having a photo taken…" Kazuhiko replied with a friendly smile as the Sachi cosplayer handed the camera to Hikari while Kazuhiko handed his bag to Seraphina before the trio stood together for the photo, each of them posing with their hands on their swords as if getting ready to draw them.

"And…Done!" Hikari spoke after taking a few photos, handing the camera back as Kensuke spoke amused

"I got to say it looks like you have only got better at posing since last year" Kazuhiko sheepishly laughed as he shared a glance to Seraphina who smiled as he replied

"Well it's not like anyone at school is going to find out, plus I'm not really embarrassed by it this year."

"Kazu-san can we have a look over there?" Mittelt asked eagerly, pulling on his arm as he spoke

"Woah… Hold on a moment, Mittelt-san, we've got plenty of time to look around"

"Let's make a move before we get swamped by more of Kirito's fangirls" Takeshi spoke with a smirk only to get hit on the arm as Hikari retort

"You know we'll all get asked for photos this year, Takeshi-kun…and you and Kensuke backed out last year in cosplaying with him"

"Let's get moving then, Kazu-kun" Seraphina spoke with a smile, one of her hands holding onto Asia's more to make sure she didn't get lost in the crowds then for her comfort.

"Yeah, let's have a look around" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, the group starting to head off towards one of the stalls to have a look at what was around.

"Come on Vince let's have a look around" Shino cosplayer called as she tugged along an annoyed looking Haseo cosplayer who replied

"Troublesome. You'll tire yourself out if you keep rushing through, Rena." Rena continued pulling Vince along, bumping into Seraphina before speaking embarrassed

"Sorry about that"

"No it's alright" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko watching the pair head off with Vince telling off Rena as he asked

"You alright?"

"I'm fine" Seraphina replied with a smile as they caught up to their friends, Kazuhiko sparing a glance back at the pair of '.Hack' cosplayers.

…

Kazuhiko smiled as he watched Asia posed with a group of Fairy Tail cosplayers for a group photo, an embarrassed but bright smile on her face as she stood between Natsu and a bare chested Gray.

"Looks like Asia-san is enjoying herself" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding as he gave her a curious look as he asked

"How was it having photos taken with Kensuke?"

"It was a bit nerve racking… It's nice that everyone is so friendly today" Seraphina replied, Kensuke a short distance away filming some Sailor Moon cosplayers who were chatting to a pair of Sakura from CardCaptors.

"Yeah these sort of thing are usually filled with friendly people, only the odd weirdo tries something but with everyone else they usually get stopped before anything bad happens. Had to do it myself last year with the Asuna cosplayer I was posing with then"

"Kirito-kun?" A familiar female voice spoke, Kazuhiko looking back with a smile only for it to drop as he saw Rias Gremory wearing a short sleeved white blouse and a red skirt.

"Gremory? What are you doing here" Kazuhiko asked annoyed, Rias' eyes widening in shock as she spoke

"Kazu-san? Y-You were Kirito last year"

"No way… You were the Asuna cosplayer?" Kazuhiko spoke shocked, taking a step back as Seraphina looked confused between them as Rias' face reddening as she nodded and answered

"Yes that was me…" Kazuhiko was surprised further as Rias pulled him into a tight hug as she spoke

"Thank you… You saved me twice from obnoxious guys, Kazu-kun"

"Stop hugging my boyfriend, Gremory, you don't deserve him in the first place" Seraphina spoke sternly, pulling Rias away from Kazuhiko and standing before him Rias frowning as she regarded the currently purple haired young woman as she retort

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! Looks how much trouble you caused Kazu-kun" Seraphina replied seriously, Rias about to reply only to be interrupted as Asia asked innocently

"Buchou, what are you doing here?" Mittelt looking between Rias and a frowning Seraphina and Kazuhiko as she added

"Where did the others go?"

"Hikari-san dragged Takeshi off to another stall for something and Kensuke, I think, got distracted and wandered off looking for cosplayers to film" Kazuhiko replied as he looked around for his friends.

"I just came here to have a look around, Asia. Wow you look good as Wendy" Rias replied with a friendly smile, Asia smiling brightly in response.

…

Author's Note

Here is Miya's introduction and yes she is as dangerous as she is in Sekirei possibly more so and that she's in character.

Also due to the lack of training with Metatron in the previous couple of chapters there's a nice big chunk to show off some of the Holy weapons as well as a spar between Kazuhiko and Metatron. [Gaghiel] is semi based on Model L's polearm in Megaman ZX ability wise but it's a Naginata while [Matarael] is based on a trench knife and [Leliel] is based on Oriha's ability in Sekirei.

Lastly, I hope that I managed to surprise people with how I'm having Rias have a crush on Kazuhiko given what has happened before.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. A Knight's Past with Excalibur

**Stratos263:** Glad you like the new story name.

**GeassDragon:** Yes, Rias is still going to be an unrequited love in regards to Kazuhiko.

**ZenithTempest:** Thanks.

**Raidentensho:** Kazuhiko has only just started learning to combine his styles so it will take him a while to be able to do that. ^^; I originally had intended to have a Titan from 'Attack on Titan' show up for the last part of the battle with Miya and Kazuhiko. I do have gauntlets as a weapon in his arsenal although they are more based on the 'Gold fist' from Megaman Battle Network games instead.

**Guest:** Thanks, Vali will show up in this fic and I intend to have him keep his original role just with Ddraig as his partner instead.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks. Kazuhiko is a regular guy so I wouldn't put it past him to not find himself staring at Rias during some of the stuff she does in canon, even though he won't fall for her, it's just more whether Seraphina will let Rias have the chance to try.

**FallenSympathy963:** Thanks. I didn't want Rias to just fall for Kazuhiko because he defeats Riser for her but so he wouldn't get stuck having to follow his orders so the fact Rias is somewhat of an Otaku made sense that something like that could have happened to her. Yeah I can see Rias and Seraphina having a catfight although when I haven't decided yet.

**SargentFalco:** Thank you. Unfortunately I haven't played Blazblue.

**Guest:** Thank you and glad you enjoy reading it.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} – Metatron**

…

Kazuhiko frowned as he regarded the eight Chakram that made up [Leliel] and were currently circling around him in a large circle, Metatron and Albion standing off to the side as the former spoke **{Now just think what you want them to do and push your will into the Chakram you want to move and they should respond to you}**

"Right…" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, pointing his hand at the mannequin several metres away and focused on sending two of the Chakram to cut off its arms. Two Chakram sped up in their rotations before flying towards the mannequin and taking off its arms at the shoulders before returning to join with the six remaining Chakram around him.

"That looks like it'll be good to use against multiple enemies… Hey, how did you two make that barrier form, I thought Holy and Demonic didn't interact very well?" Kazuhiko asked curiously as he turned to his two partners as Metatron explained

**{Normally they wouldn't but it's perfectly possible to suppress the natural Holy aura from a weapon and cover it in demonic instead. So Albion could trigger the [Lightning Flames] to use the Chakram as focal points for the barrier while I suppressed the Holy aura from [Leliel] to make it easier.}**

**[You can do it with the other weapons but you wouldn't be able to use the ability of the weapon instead and the Flames covering it may be affected any Holy aura they may leak]** albion added, noticing the thoughtful look on Kazuhiko's face as he nodded and looked over [Leliel] as he focused on suppressing the Holy aura from them which took a few minutes, a click of his fingers caused [Storm Flames] to erupt into life along the edges of the Chakram. Metatron looked on concerned as she noticed the strain start to show before he dismissed them both and took a few breathes to calm down as he grumbled to himself

"Damn that was tough…"

**[Looks like he's starting to combine his fighting styles]** Albion spoke in a low tone that only Metatron could hear, the Seraph nodding in agreement with a small smile as she replied

**{Yes but it going to be a while until he can use it as easily as his Devil and Angel styles separately}**

…

Kazuhiko's right eye twitched as he stood blocking the open front door the Monday after the convention, glaring at a smiling Rias who was standing on the doorstep as she spoke "Good morning, Kazu-kun"

_'Why can't I seem to connect a transportation circle to the inside of your house?' _she mentally shouted with an internal jealous pout as Seraphina came out after him with Asia and Mittelt.

"What are you doing here, Gremory?" Kazuhiko asked annoyed, mentally glad that he'd asked Matsu to put up a special anti-Gremory transportation barrier around his home so Akeno and now Rias wouldn't be able to sneak into his bed.

_'I doubt half the house would be left if Gremory did something like that with Sera-san around'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as the group started to walk towards school, Seraphina holding one arm while Rias walked on the other side of the brunet while Mittelt and Asia were happily talking about what had happened at the convention.

"I just wanted to start and try to make things up with you" Rias replied, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as they continue walking as he retort

"Right…"

The rest of the walk to school was awkwardly quiet, Kazuhiko's eye twitching as he heard the other students start to comment on him walking with Rias to school.

"Oh we'll be dealing with some of the fan mail from the Rating Game after school" Rias spoke, Kazuhiko frowning annoyed as the redhead walked off towards her own class as Seraphina spoke quietly

"I can't believe the nerve of her, Kazu-kun…"

"I know…" Kazuhiko replied as he squeezed Seraphina's hand before they started towards their own class.

…

Entering the clubroom after school, Kazuhiko looking surprised at the large sacks full of letters as Seraphina commented "Wow… I didn't know so many people had watched the game"

"Well Onii-sama figured it was best to show off how well we did" Rias started only for Kazuhiko to frown at her as he retort

"Don't you mean how well I did…?" Mittelt smirked slightly at noticing Kiba and Koneko avert their eyes, Akeno smiling regardless while Rias look down disappointed in herself for that game.

"How many bags of these are for Kazu-kun?" Seraphina asked, looking over the name tags connected to a couple of bags saying 'Kazuihko' as Asia turned to the brunet with a smile

"Wow, Kazu-san you're really popular"

"Most of them probably only interested in my power" Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh as he moved to start looking through them with Seraphina.

It took them about two hours to get through Kazuhiko's pile, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and even Rias having to help Kazuhiko and Seraphina out after finishing their own. Some of them were blushing from the descriptive letters that Kazuhiko had gotten although they had been promptly destroyed by Seraphina, Rias or Kazuhiko himself.

"Ara, I can't believe that Kazu-kun got so many marriage requests" Akeno spoke with a giggle, Kazuhiko sighing annoyed as Seraphina spoke sternly

"None of them are going to take my Kazu-kun from me by doing something so shameless" Seraphina's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist while resting her head on his shoulder while shooting Akeno and Rias a glare that made both girls look challengingly back at her.

"I can't believe so many people wanted to thank you for defeating Riser" Kiba spoke relaxed despite the intense air between his two Sempai and Seraphina, Koneko munching on sweets as Mittelt and Asia focused on doing their homework as Kazuhiko replied

"I'm surprised the amount of modelling offers I got… I guess I should at least do one" He mumbled the latter part as he looked through the requests sent to him, not noticing Akeno having caught what he said.

…

Exiting the magic circle, Kazuhiko sighed deeply in relief that his contract was over. He had some sort of modelling job for a new line of clothes in the Underworld and due to all the talk about him, the job seemed too good to pass up with his rising reputation in the Underworld.

The guy, if Kazuhiko could call the extremely camp crossdresser that, had made him model several tight fitting outfits that reminded him of his clothes used in the Rating Game although with a much more diverse style as well as some normal clothes. Kazuhiko wasn't sure if he was lucky or not to be given some of the normal clothes for his work.

"How was it?" Akeno asked curiously, Kazuhiko moving past her to take a seat between Seraphina and Kalawarner as he spoke

"It's was…odd. Modelling clothes for some magazine in the Underworld just cause I got popular from beating Phenex" Rias and Akeno blushed at hearing that, both making mental notes to check the feedback from the photo-shoot contract to see if any of the pictures would be sent to them as an extra reward.

"You'll get use to the extra attention as long as it's not from other fan-girls" Seraphina spoke with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the glares from Rias and Akeno as she snuggled against his side and turned her gaze back onto the new manga she had in her hands.

Kazuhiko frowned slightly at seeing the look of concern on Kalawarner's face as she stared at the open book in her hands, realising that she hadn't managed to progress as fast as she usually did when he was on contract.

_'I should ask her what is wrong'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, turning his gaze onto Asia who was working on her homework with Kiba while Raizu sitting next to them watching and Mittelt and Koneko were out on contracts.

**{You should ask her in private to avoid embarrassing her in front of the others}** Metatron added, Kazuhiko mentally nodding back as he decided to start work on his own homework.

…

"Kala-san?" Kazuhiko asked as he entered the nurse's office lunch the next day, looking around to see no one else about as he closed the door behind him and caught the Fallen Angel smirk amused as she asked

"Trying to sneak out of the rest of classes today, Kazu-kun?"

"Not really…" Kazuhiko replied, moving to sit down on one of the beds near her desk as she looked curiously at him from her desk

"So what reason did you come to see me for then…?" Kalawarner asked, her gaze turning sultry as she added

"Did you come here for a quick make out before class starts again?" Kazuhiko blushed as he shook his head, trying to avoid himself staring at her tight fitting uniform as he replied

"No… Ever since you came back from Grigori, I've noticed you've been worried about something and I was wondering if everything was alright"

Kalawarner looked surprised at the question, looking away as she thought for a few moments before moving to take a seat next to him on the bed as she spoke, oddly serious "I'll tell you but you have to kiss me first"

Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow in confusion, moving towards Kalawarner and gently caressing her cheek as he spoke in a soft but slightly embarrassed tone "Alright then…"

Kalawarner blushed as Kazuhiko closed the distance and kissed her softly on the lips, the blunette smiling into it as she raised her hand to caress the side of his face and drew the kiss out till he couldn't breathe any longer.

"Hm~ that was pretty good for your first time taking the lead" Kalawarner spoke when the kiss ended, biting her bottom lip nervously as Kazuhiko replied

"I had a good teacher…" Kalawarner laughed at hearing that, bringing the brunet into a tight hug as she spoke

"What I tell you can't leave this room…"

"Of course" Kazuhiko replied, rubbing his hands along her back as Kalawarner smiled and started to explain

"Kokabiel has stolen three of the Excalibur swords from the Church. It was broken during the Great War and re-forged as seven new swords, each with their own ability… Anyway, Kokabiel was never happy that Azazel-sama pulled out of the war first and, Azazel-sama thinks, that with the theft of those swords that he will want to start a new war…"

"So Kokabiel will come here… The two younger sisters of the Maou would be a perfect target for him to pull the Devils into a war if the Church doesn't start one with Grigori in the first place" Kazuhiko spoke, realising what was going to happen as he felt Kalawarner hold him tighter as she nodded as he added

"…and I thought I earned a break after all that Phenex stuff" Kalawarner chuckled at hearing that, pulling back and giving him a smile as she spoke amused

"I still can't believe you told of one of the Maou…"

"He was being an idiot… and I'm not going to force some girl I find attractive into marrying me" Kazuhiko replied with a roll of his eyes, Kalawarner smiling warmly as she rested her forehead against his as she spoke amused

"Not when you have two super-hot girls at home" Kazuhiko retort was cut off as the bell sounded for the next class, giving Kalawarner a quick peck on the lips before they went about the rest of the day, the blunette sighing relieved as she watched the door close behind him before giggling to herself

"I can't believe Gremory was reading a love manual while Kazu-kun was out on contract"

…

The next few days passed by relaxed, classes had been rather easy and Matsu didn't have anything important for Kazuhiko to do so he was currently walking home with Seraphina, Mittelt and Asia.

"Who's that waiting outside?" Asia asked curiously, Kazuhiko blinking as he regarded the lean five foot ten tall young man with dark purple hair held in a high ponytail by a black ribbon and reached down to his shoulder blades, a slightly messy fringe stopping just short of lime green eyes. He had a lean build and was wearing black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black sleeveless hooded jacket was left open atop of it.

"Long time no see, Kaz" He spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko blinking surprised as he replied, happily surprise

"Yu? What are you doing here, I thought you were in Tokyo with your parents?"

"Well I figured I should pay a visit to my friend… but I didn't expect you to turn into a playboy over the four years I left here" Yu replied amused, Kazuhiko eyebrow twitching annoyed as he countered

"I am not a playboy!" Yu chuckled while Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he decided to introduce his friends as he signalled to Yu

"Girls this is Mikage Yu, a childhood friend of mine. Yu this is Seraphina, Argento Asia and Mittelt"

"Nice to meet you…" Yu spoke with a nod, the girls replying in kind before Kazuhiko spoke up

"I'll be back in a bit just going to catch up with Yu, alright?"

"Alright but don't take too long" Seraphina spoke with a smile, kissing him on the cheek before heading inside with the two blondes as Yu chuckled as the two started to walk away.

"So what really brought you back here?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Yu arching an eyebrow as he replied knowingly

"What? Can't a friend come back to visit you after hearing about your exploits in Kyoto"

"Wait how do you know that?" Kazuhiko asked defensively, Yu resting a hand on his shoulder as he answered

"Relax Kaz, I heard it from Miya-sempai… I work with the Shinto Faction now, it's why my parents moved away so I could get more training with them"

"Oh… Wait how much did she tell you?" Kazuhiko replied, relaxing slightly at the idea his friend knew about the supernatural world as Yu smirked

"All of it… Don't worry you're an ally to the Shinto Faction from helping out the Youkai Faction although only the higher ups know your true nature and have agreed to keep it secret, I only know because Tou-san agreed I should seeing as we are friends"

"That's a relief… I have enough trouble dealing with the attention from Gremory and the Underworld without having rumours flying around about me" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh of relief.

"I've got something interesting to show you so how about a spar?" Yu asked curiously, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as he looked around before replying

"Alright then"

The pair headed towards an empty park, Yu setting up a few ofuda to avoid normal people from disturbing them before they stood a few feet away from each other. Kazuhiko summoned [White-Fang] to his hand before taking a ready stance as he wondered what Yu's weapon would be as the purple haired young man spoke

"Mugen unsheathe!" Kazuhiko's eyes widened as Yu put his left hand to his right fist before a blue glow covered his hands as he pulled his left hand back to reveal a black bladed katana with a blue edge. The tsuka was a dark blue in colour which also matched the tsuba.

"What the…?" Kazuhiko spoke, a mixture of shock and awe in his voice as he regarded the evolved form of Mugen in his friend's hands as Yu smirked as Kazuhiko asked

"How did you get that?"

Yu took a ready stance as he answered Kazuhiko "My Sacred Gear is [Staring Blue] and from what we, the few Sacred Gear users in the faction, have managed to figure out it evolved due to my will to take on this form"

**{His Sacred Gear evolved to take on that form…Amazing}** Metatron spoke surprised, Kazuhiko mentally nodding in agreement as he spoke with a smile

"That is so cool…"

"I would say that this is your fault for introducing me to 'D Gray Man' but… being a swordsman already would have influenced me to favour an appearance like this" Yu replied with a smirk, both charging at each other and clashing blades as Kazuhiko countered with a smirk

"Well I didn't make you watch and read it all the way through, did I…?"

"True…" Yu replied as the pair continued to clash blades, Kazuhiko blocking Yu's attacks before the latter jumped back as he swung his blade with a call

"First Illusion: Netherworld Creatures!" A dozen pale blue insect like creatures shot from Yu's sword, Kazuhiko grinned as he drew back his own sword, putting only enough energy to counter it as he swung and called "Fang Slash!"

The two attacks clashed in the middle, neither winning as Yu burst through the smoke and attacked only for Kazuhiko to block it as he retort "So you learned his attacks as well?"

"Of course. It works rather well together as a fighting style, like you and the Vongola Flames…if the fight with Phenex was anything to see" Yu replied with a smirk, Kazuhiko chuckling nervously as they continued their light spar.

"Kazu-kun, I've come to help you!" Kiba's voice called out as he charged towards the pair, his eyes widening as the pair's swords blocked his own before their free hands punched him in the face and launched him backwards as the two spoke

"Does it look like I need help, idiot?"

"Stupid devil, can't judge the situation"

Kiba blinked in shock as he stared at the two friends who stepped apart and started chuckling together before Yu sighed as he retort "Tch… I can't believe some devil thinks you would be in trouble"

"Yeah… but they all seem rather trigger happy if the situation looks bad" Kazuhiko replied with a roll of his eyes as they both dismissed their swords and looked at the blond before Rias spoke up with Akeno and Koneko nearby

"Are you alright, Yuuto?"

"Y-Yes Buchou…" Kiba replied as he picked himself up, slightly shaken at how easily the pair had dismissed him, one of them being a human, from their fight as Rias put her hands on her hips and asked sternly

"Who is this and what is he doing attacking you, Kazu-kun?"

"Seriously Gremory…? We were sparring." Kazuhiko shot back, Rias looking sheepish at her mistake as he added

"This is my friend, Mikage Yu"

"You're the descendant of Kikyo Mikage?" Rias asked shocked, Kiba's face paled slightly at realising he had tried to attack a descendant of his sensei's friend as Yu shrugged his shoulders as he replied

"Something like that…"

"Would you…" Rias started eagerly only for Akeno to cough loudly, Rias realising she wasn't supposed to be asking such a thing without one of her family with her as Yu retort

"I wouldn't join your peerage anyway, Gremory-san…Especially after how you got Kaz" Rias looked sadden at hearing that before Kiba asked curiously

"What was that sword anyway?"

"It's called Mugen and really it's just a light sword" Yu answered, catching Kazuhiko amused smirk as Kiba looked confused between the two of them as he asked

"A light sword? Like an exorcist's sword?" A frown formed on Kiba's face as he asked that Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden change in the blond as Yu retort

"Why the hell would I be an exorcist? I work with the Shinto Faction, blondie, so don't assume I'm like those idiots" Kiba's frown turned to surprise as Yu response, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he spoke

"Let's get going Yu, we've got some stuff to catch up on"

"Right" Yu replied as the pair walked off from the rest of the devils as Rias spoke to herself

"Kazu-kun's friend, huh?"

"Is everything alright, Buchou?" Akeno asked curiously, Rias realising that she could find out how to get closer to Kazuhiko from him before shaking her head for a moment to store the idea as she answered

"No everything is fine, Akeno"

…

"I still can't believe that you've grown so much Yu-kun…" Kazuhiko's father spoke as he regarded his son's friend, Yu sweatdropping at the comment before regarding the rather cramped table the seven of them, Kazuhiko, the three girls and Kalawarner and Kazuhiko's father, was sitting at before smirking to Kazuhiko as he muttered

"Not a playboy huh?"

"I am not!" Kazuhiko retorted through gritted teeth, Seraphina smiling embarrassed while Asia and Mittlet blushed and Kalawarner chuckled as Yu countered while smirking

"The four girls around the table says differently"

"Geez, just because I have female friends doesn't mean I'm like that, I am still friends with Kensuke and Takeshi" Kazuhiko shot back, pointing his chopsticks at Yu as he added

"You've gotta have female friends as well right?"

"One or two… They don't keep hang around me most of the time…" Yu replied, the latter added in an amused tone as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he decided to change the topic and asked

"So where are you staying at the moment?"

"I've got a room at a hotel nearby…" Yu answered, glancing at the time before continuing

"I best make a start back now then… before things get too late"

"I'll go with you… We've got club activities soon anyway" Kazuhiko spoke, catching the girls nodding as his father just smiled as he spoke

"You should watch out, it's raining rather badly now. You should lend Yu-kun one of your coats"

"Will do Tou-san" Kazuhiko replied as they group of finished up their meal and started to get ready with raincoats and umbrellas before heading out after bidding Kazuhiko's father goodnight.

Closing the door the group started towards the school, Kazuhiko glancing to Yu before speaking the girls "I'm gonna walk Yu back to his place, I'll meet you at the clubroom afterwards"

"Alright…" Kalwarner spoke with a nod, giving him a slightly worried look as Seraphina smiled as she added

"Just make sure you don't get side-tracked otherwise Gremory is going to get annoyed again if you put off any more contracts"

"I'll try but Gremory is the least of my worries" Kazuhiko replied as he and Yu headed off in the direction of the hotel the latter was staying at.

…

"Damn!" Kazuhiko growled as he and Yu ran in the rain, the former holding his phone to his ear as he spoke

"Matsu-san are you serious? I didn't think one of them would show up so soon"

(Well Freed has one, [Excalibur Rapidly] judging by the speed his moving while fighting this exorcist… Next left) Matsu replied, Kazuhiko nodding in response as he relayed it to Yu as they both turned the corner. Kazuhiko had changed in his battle clothes the moment Matsu had told him Freed had showed up again while Yu was waiting to get nearer before summoning his sword.

**{[Excalibur Rapidly] allows the user to increase their speed so be careful of him suddenly speeding up}** Metatron explained aloud to the pair, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding.

"I can't believe that one of the Excalibur pieces is here" Yu muttered to himself, Kazuhiko hearing him as he replied

"Yeah well Kala-san warned me that they were stolen before and that the guy who did it, Kokabiel, was looking to start a war so here is the best place."

"Gremory and Sitri in one place… This trouble could bring in the Shinto Faction as well as the Three Christian ones, Kaz" Yu added with an understanding nod, Kazuhiko sharing a serious look as Matsu spoke up

(Next right and he's right there… Damn it, he's fighting Kiba!)

"Damn it Kiba's there" Kazuhiko replied surprised, Yu sharing a similar look as he asked

"Blondie?" Kazuhiko nodded in response, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he drew [White-Fang] while Yu activated his Sacred Gear

"Mugen unsheathe!" Holding the katana at the ready, the pair finally caught sight of Kiba losing another demonic sword while clashing against Freed holding the lightning shaped sword which the pair assumed was [Excalibur Rapidly].

"Eat this!" Freed shouted swinging his sword at Kiba who managed to dodge it with his [Knight] speed as Freed continued

"Why did you dodge you stupid Devil!? No matter you'll soon be another notch on my Excalibur-chan!"

"Excalibur!?" Kiba growled angrily, his eyes focusing on the holy sword that Freed was using as he dodged it and attempted to retaliate with a newly created demonic sword only to be shocked at Freed blocking his attack.

Kazuhiko surging [Sky Flames] around his feet before appearing behind Freed, clashing his [Lightning Flame] covered sword against [Excalibur Rapidly] as Freed who looked eagerly at the brunet as he spoke "You! The shitty devil who stopped me before"

"Freed…" Kazuhiko growled, dodging another swipe by the psychotic stray exorcist before Yu brought his sword into the battle only to be blocked as Freed spoke gleefully

"Oh you brought a friend as well just more fun for my pretty Excalibur-chan!"

"Tch…" Yu grunted, jumping back to avoid a second slash aimed at him before charging back in to help his friend as Kiba shouted

"Shut up! How dare you wield that damned Excalibur?" With that Kiba when on the attack with two swords in his hands, Kazuhiko and Yu both noticing the lack of technique in the blond as the two swords shattered with one swing of Freed's Excalibur before hitting Kiba in a long slash across his chest.

"Shit!" Kazuhiko growled as he used [Sky Flames] over his feet to appear in between Freed and Kiba as he stopped the latter from taking another hit by Excalibur while Yu spoke on the other side

"Double Sword Illusion!" Light blue light surged from around Mugen, wrapping around his arm and across the back of his shoulders before doing the same down his other arm and forming a second Mugen in his free hand. With that Yu charged back into the fight, making Freed quickly turning only to find himself on the back foot as he worked to block the two katana Yu was using skilfully.

Kazuhiko crouched down near Kiba, [Sun Flames] forming around his free hand as he worked on healing Kiba's wound, sighing in relief as he spoke "You're lucky it's only a light cut, Kiba…Think next time you try and attack this guy."

"Kaz!" Yu called, Kazuhiko turning to see Yu trying to block of a barrage of quick thrusts aimed at his body by Freed. The light sword user managing to deflect the sword with both of his own before Freed managed to stab Yu in the side before Kazuhiko called

"Fang Slash!" Freed jumped back to dodge the energy wave before Yu dropped to one knee as Kazuhiko rushed to help his friend as Freed started to whine to himself, a magic circle next to his ear

"But boss~ I was just about to finish off two Devils and some human brat… Fine, fine I'll come back now…" Kazuhiko's eyes widened as he checked over Yu's wound looking surprised at seeing it close before his eyes as Freed called to the trio

"Looks like we'll have to continue this another time, shitty devils, shitty brat! Bye, bye!" With that Freed disappeared into the night, Kazuhiko clenching his fists before he asked a recovering Yu

"How can you heal that quickly?"

"Heh, Tou-san's healing factor passed onto me…I'll be fine in a moment" Yu answered with a smirk, the pair turning to see a scowling Kiba glaring at the spot where Freed had been.

"Damn it…" Kiba spoke before walking off, Kazuhiko moving to grab his arm as he spoke seriously

"Kiba come on, we need to report this to Gremory!"

"When did you care about Buchou, Kazu-san!?" Kiba shouted back at him as he pulled his arm free, Kazuhiko figured he deserved that response from the swordsman as he shot back

"Well I don't want war starting out over some holy sword! I don't care what sort of past you have with Excalibur or the church but if you go off like this, you'll only make shit worse and bring your problems on the others!"

"He's right, blondie… If you can't control your own emotions you'll do something rash that'll make things worse and you could even start the next war because of it. Plus do you even know where that Freed went so you can go after him" Yu spoke stepping in front of a glaring Kiba with a stern expression, Kiba's glare lessening slightly as he grumbled

"Fine…" With that the trio of young men started to run towards Kuoh.

…

"What?" Rias spoke shocked, Kazuhiko, Yu and Kiba having explained everything when they entered the clubroom. The other girls in the room was surprised aside from Kalawarner and Asia who looked worried as Kazuhiko reiterated

"We fought against an exiled exorcist called Freed who was using [Excalibur Rapidly], it was the only reason he could keep up with the three of us in that fight"

"Excalibur…?" Asia spoke shocked, Kazuhiko moving to rest a hand on her head before taking a seat next to her, missing Yu's smirk aimed at him.

"What an Excalibur fragment doing in my territory?" Rias asked confused to herself, Kazuhiko and Yu turning as Kiba started to move towards the door as he spoke

"I will be leaving…I don't feel very well"

"Kiba wait?" Rias called, Kazuhiko frowning at how Kiba ignored her and left without another word, Kazuhiko glancing at the doorway before he spoke seriously

"What's Kiba's past with the church, Gremory?"

Rias looked seriously for a moment, leaning back against her desk as she sighed "I suppose you all deserve to know with the Excalibur showing in my territory…"

Yu took a seat on an empty sofa, figuring the story would be rather long as Rias tapped her forefinger on her chin for a moment as she thought before starting to speak "Yuuto is a survivor of a project called the Holy Sword Project…It was a project inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the fragments of the holy-sword Excalibur"

"…This is my first time hearing this" Asia spoke surprised, the others frowning as Kalawarner added

"They were trying to make more holy-sword users because they are the ultimate weapon against devils." Rias nodded in agreement as she continued

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"So making more people able to use them would make it more dangerous for Devils" Yu added, Rias nodding as Mittelt asked curiously

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear Possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the [Longinus], just like Kazu's [Divine Dividing]. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the [True Longinus]. It's also said that the name [Longinus] was derived from it." Rias answered, Kazuhiko nodding as he remembered Metatron explaining to him about the [Longinus] Sacred Gears being strong enough to kill a god if fully mastered.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords." Rias added, Kazuhiko nodding as he took in the information as she continued

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur"

"Let me guess… he couldn't adapt to it?" Kazuhiko asked, Rias nodding as she added

"That's right. Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either… The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Rias gained a look of discomfort as she thought about it, Kazuhiko's frown growing as did Yu's, Kalawarner's and Seraphina's as the redhead continued

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia spoke shocked, her eyes covered in tears as Kazuhiko hugged the blonde girl as Rias added with sad eyes

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

Rias sighed after a moment of thought "Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"I doubt it Gremory…" Kazuhiko started, drawing her confusion as he continued

"Kiba doesn't look like the type to not let go of his feelings regarding Excalibur and holy swords and with the former showing up in your area….He'll see to complete what he swore to do. Why you didn't clear up this rubbish beforehand I don't know, but now I know that you potentially have a servant who could stray just because he thinks Excalibur is the cause of all his past troubles when whoever was stupid enough to try and create more holy sword users should be the real target" Rias looked away ashamed as she understood what Kazuhiko was saying, Yu tapping his foot on the floor as he spoke

"Relax Kaz… Save the rest for blondie" Kazuhiko took a calming breathe before turning to his friend as he spoke

"Thanks…"

"I best head back to my room…" Yu started, Kazuhiko escorting him out of the Old School Building before he added

"I'll let my higher ups know about what's going on…Tch! A war trying to be started by Excalibur in Japan of all places" Kazuhiko nodded in agreement, waving his friend off before heading inside to start his contracts for the night.

…

Seraphina smiled as she and Kazuhiko walked home alone, Asia, Mittelt and Kalawarner heading home early once Mittelt had finished her contract. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Kazuhiko's torso while his arm was wrapped around her waist as he spoke "Sorry I exploded a bit earlier…"

"No, it's perfectly understandable… Rias should have solved Kiba's issues with holy swords when she first reincarnated him and just thinking it could fade away shows she's not had any pain like that before… I guess that's the sign of her being spoilt by her family"

"Yeah…" Kazuhiko replied, looking up to the stormy sky and feeling like it was reflecting his own thoughts on the matter as Seraphina spoke up

"Erm…There's talk amongst some of the girls about going to do karaoke soon and well I was wondering if you and the guys would come along"

"Yeah, if all this is sorted out then I would love to, who else is going?" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, Seraphina blushing as she started to list off

"Well me, Asia, Mittelt, Hikari, Aika Kiryuu…hopefully Takeshi and Kensuke if you come and Kiba and Koneko when I ask them"

"I'll have to ask Yu if he's still around then" Kazuhiko added with a smirk, Seraphina looking curious at him as she asked

"Yu's a good friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah… He was one of the people who helped me through what happened with her after she abandoned me and Tou-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a slight frown at the memory, getting a reassuring squeeze from the bluenette next to him as the pair arrived home.

…

**[Hey partner. Sorry to bother you but we've got something important to tell you.]** Albion started as Kazuhiko turned to regard the dragon in human form and Metatron in his subconscious as he asked

"What's wrong Albion?"

**[I want to explain about the "Red Guy"… I mean the red dragon, Welsh Dragon]** Albion replied seriously, Kazuhiko asking curiously

"Your rival right?"

**[Something like that. You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right? That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.] **Albion continued, drawing a curious look from Kazuhiko as he asked

"Why was that?"

**[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely. But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]**

"So it was you and the Welsh Dragon, right? Why were you two fighting that much?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Albion chuckling nervously as he answered

**[I don't remember... It's like we weren't interested in anything at all anyway for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war anymore!" Like that.]**

"So you both got mad and tried to attack the alliance instead?"

**[Yeah… We got mad at our fight getting interrupted and turned on them saying stuff like 'Don't get in the way of our fight!' and 'A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!' We were rather big idiots back then and tried to eat God, Maou and the leaders of Grigori and here I am… Cut into pieces and sealed into [Divide Dividing] while the 'Red One' got sealed into the [Boosted Gear].]** Albion answered before adding

**[We've encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one won and one died. Sometimes one of us was already dead before the other one came and so we didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the host dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]**

"So you're both destined to fight each other, huh." Kazuhiko spoke thoughtfully, Albion nodding as he added

**[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a Draphalem. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time and I know you'll probably end up as my strongest host. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time]**

"I guess it should be interesting to see who holds your rival" Kazuhiko muttered before Metatron spoke up

**{I fought in the Great War as well… I even helped with the battle against the Heavenly Dragons but there is something important that you need to know Kazu-kun. Shortly after the fight with the Heavenly Dragons and… something else that God had to do, he passed on…}**

"What…?"

**[What…?]**

Albion and Kazuhiko stared in complete shock at hearing Metatron's admission, the blonde looking down sadly as she continued **{God died during the Great War as well as the Original Maou… and with that the [System] within Heaven started to break down as there was no one who could manage it like God could. Michael tried to take over but he couldn't control even a quarter of what God could so I, I took matters into my own hands and against Michael's will I fused myself with the [System] so he would be able to get more control over it and at least keep it stable.}**

"Metatron…" Kazuhiko spoke shocked as he watched the blonde take a moment to gather herself before continuing

**{A short while later, Michael managed to find a blank Sacred Gear and so he pulled my soul and a portion of my power from out of my body and stored it within the Sacred Gear and due to the knowledge on them that I was bombarded with while being part of the [System] I started to create [Heavenly Judgement] and its abilities. Once that was done, Michael put [Heavenly Judgment] into the [System] so I could experience live even if it was through the eyes of my hosts and away from my friends in Heaven. He also made it so only the select few of those who were born with my power could use it for themselves as my power is only meant for the good hearted and this time it was you}**

"That's… I'm sorry that was what you went through" Kazuhiko spoke sadly, Metatron offering a bright smile despite the sign on unshed tears in her eyes as she cupped both sides of his face as she spoke

**{Don't be, Kazu-kun… If that didn't happen, I would never have met you and I wouldn't change that for the world. I got Albion to help me hybridize you so your light would be wasted with the Devils and your heart wouldn't be covered in darkness due to Raynare and Gremory's actions}**

Kazuhiko blushed as he averted his eyes from Metatron as he spoke "I don't think I ever said this before but… Thank you for making me a Draphalem, Metatron. It may not have been the easiest thing for you to choose for me but I wouldn't wish for things to be any different right now"

**[He's right… I can't see a good ending if Kazu didn't have you to help me guide him]** Albion added with a smile, Metatron smiling before stepping back and rubbing her eyes as she replied

**{Oh stop it you two… Now Kazu-kun, no one must know of God's passing. The shock it could induce into the faithful like Asia would be too much of a world changer for her to handle. It also would explain the upset in the [Balance] which would normally be the reason that Holy and Demonic energy can't coexist}**

"I understand…" Kazuhiko spoke with a serious nod as he stood in thought over the shocking news he had just found out.

…

Author's Note

Here's the official start of the Excalibur Arc and some obvious changes, the first that Rias hasn't moved into Kazuhiko's house and Kazuhiko not having any past with Irina. Also hope you guys like the introduction of one of Kazuhiko old friends, Yu Mikage, and what I did in regards to his Sacred Gear. His fighting style is based on Kanda from 'D. Gray Man' although he was an idea from **Tsunashi77** and I may add some extra abilities or attacks.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. The Exorcist Duo

**GeassDragon:** Thanks.

**Naruto-Uzu-Uchiha:** Thanks

**Riadentensho:** I do intend to have the fight be big for the battle with Kokabiel. As for the possibility that Kazuhiko would unlock his Scale Mail early, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**OshiroNai:** I think it would be OP to have them with Sacred Gears with those powers. I do intend to have other characters pop up with anime/ game based characters like Yu show up but they'll probably be if and when I come up with them and can try to include them somehow.

**ChaosEmperorNex:** Thank you. It's always been pointed it out that Sacred Gears can evolve based on the user's will and that demonic magic can be used to for anything the user can imagine so it seemed natural that people with either would be influenced by everything around them, including anime and manga. Glad you like how Albion and Metatron act with Kazuhiko as I intend to have them something like older siblings to him.

**Universal Crunch: **Thank you, I try my best with making sure characters stay in characters and tend to check things over with **Umbra580** as well on occasion. The Sekirei characters are intended to be superhuman in their own series so they lend themselves rather well to DxDverse and just need to be tweaked so their backgrounds seem more natural for their supernatural abilities.

I do intend to keep Rias' unrequited love for Kazuhiko in the story and hope to have some fun with it as the story progresses even as I have Rias grow through the story as well. I also admit it would be cool to see this version as an animation but the amount of links to other anime series would probably make it a giant project in itself. I do intend to keep Kazuhiko after the story finishes and will probably put him into another story afterwards because he's really has grown into his own being that I enjoy writing with.

…

"" – Speech

'' – Thought

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} – Mtatron**

…

Sitting in class, Kazuhiko couldn't help the conflicted look as he glanced over to Asia who was talking with Seraphina, Aika Kiryuu and some of the other girls. Takeshi was spending lunch with Hikari and Kensuke was talking about the game he was playing without realising that Kazuhiko wasn't listening to him but thinking over what he had learned the night before.

"It hurts, you sadist!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!" Issei's two friends shouted, both rubbing their heads after Issei had hit them as he shouted

"Don't fuck around! Spreading rumours about me?! You guys! Do you really want to die, seriously!?"

"Hm... We'll go crazy with jealousy if we don't do things like this."

"Hahaha! More like our heads are already fucked over!" His two friends countered in turn, Issei fuming as he shot back

"Regret a little! What are you guys trying to do to my school life!?"

"By the way, there's also a rumour about you and Saji being a gay couple."

"It's oddly popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?" Matsuda spoke imitating a girly voice as Issei shouted while pointing at them

"Die! Seriously die!"

"What was that about?" Kazuhiko asked, Kensuke chuckling as he answered

"Looks like those two are spreading rumours about Hyodo's relations in the Student Council"

**[Good thing Zirnitra isn't in control otherwise they would be splats against the wall and Vritra would chargrill their asses if he found out]** Albion spoke amused, Kazuhiko blinking as he mentally asked

_'Zirnitra and Vritra…?'_

**[Oh, I mean the spirit in Hyodo's Sacred Gear is called Zirnitra, he's known as the Sorcerer Dragon, he's a friend of mine from before my sealing and Vritra is one of the Dragon Kings known as the Prison Dragon]**

**{Zirnitra lives inside the [Titan's Sorcerer] Sacred Gear which Hyodo has and part of Vritra's soul is inside of Saji's Sacred Gear from what we can tell}** Metatron explained, Kazuhiko mentally nodding in understanding as he mused

_'So those two asses have powerful dragons living inside them? Well, part in terms of Saji'_

**{Vritra isn't awake with only part of his soul, the other pieces are stored in other Sacred Gears so he can't regain his consciousness unless the others are added but that's only a guess}** Metatron explained to him, Albion nodding in agreement as Kensuke spoke

"I would have expected those two to cheer him on rather than try and screw things over"

"Yeah well perverts don't exactly think like normal people" Kazuhiko replied with a roll of his eyes.

…

"Why are we going to see your friend, we do have an important mission, Irina?" One of the two white cloaked figures spoke in a female voice, a large bandaged up sword on her back, as they walked through the streets. The other figure speaking in a female voice as well as she explained

"I haven't been back to Japan ever since I left, Xenovia… I want to see him before we meet with the Devils"

Yu arched an eyebrow from where he sat outside of a small café, wondering why the two exorcists were talking so openly about the Supernatural before picking up a faint sense of Holy aura from them as he thought _'The Church must have sent Holy Sword users to retrieve them… I just hope they don't have Excalibur fragments otherwise they would be playing to Kokabiel's hands'_

Yu frowned as he realised that the Excalibur theft could so easily fall into war as he remembered his orders _'I'm to make sure that the Church take those Excalibur fragments back or get help destroying them so they can't be used against anyone… Mugen may be stronger than a regular sword but it can't destroy Excalibur on its own so I'll have to ask Kaz for help. Shame that Miya-sempai is stuck in Okinawa dealing with an Oni rebellion she could easily do it with hers'_

Finishing his drink, Yu made to leave as he took his phone out and texted Kazuhiko about what he had just seen as he decided to look around for Kiba to make sure he didn't start a war by accident.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered having to talk to Rias about Kazuhiko, the redhead wanting to find out what his friend would like as he muttered "I can't believe Gremory intends to go through with it despite what I told her… Kaz's gonna be pissed."

…

Kazuhiko grumbled as he headed over to the Old School Building, wondering for what reason he had been called over by Rias as he pulled out his phone and got the text from Yu.

_'Looks like the Exorcists are here'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself with a sigh as Metatron spoke up concerned

**{They were going to send reinforcements sooner or later… I just hope they are prepared}**

Kazuhiko nodded to himself as he came to a stop outside of the clubroom doors, looking confused at the rushed footsteps from behind it as he called out "I'm here Gremory!"

"Come in" Rias replied, making Kazuhiko wary as he opened the door only to find himself pushed back against the wall behind him while Rias leered at him with a seductive look on her face, her hands resting against his shoulders. Her shoulder cape, waistcoat and ribbon had gone, her shirt was half buttoned to show off the black lace bra she was wearing underneath.

"Kazu-kun~ let's have some fun while alone" Kazuhiko frowned at Rias' attempt at a husky voice, pushing her back before she could try anything else as he spoke annoyed

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Rias smirking despite it as she replied flirty

"Oh, playing hard to get like, huh…? You don't have to put up the serious act for me, cutie~" Rias moved again to kiss Kazuhiko only to find herself pushed back again as the brunet shouted annoyed at her

"Piss off, Gremory! I'd rather attack Heaven then do anything with you" With that Kazuhiko left, Rias watching him disappointed as she headed back into the clubroom to try and plan her next move as she mumbled

"I guess I'll have to do something even sexier next time…"

…

Kazuhiko frowned as he leant against the wall near to Yu, the next day, his gaze focused on Kiba who was glaring at the two exorcists who had come to meet with Rias. The two exorcists were sitting opposite Rias and Akeno while the other members were sitting near the corner of the room, Asia was nervous as she sat between Mittelt and Seraphina while Kalawarner sat on the former's other side and had to put up with a glare from the two exorcists when they had entered.

A serious air was in the room, the devils amongst them feeling the dangerous supressed aura of Excalibur from the two exorcists, who had identified themselves as Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Irina started before Rias spoke up, sparing a glance to Kazuhiko as if expecting to answer his unspoken question

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist." Kazuhiko didn't bother replying, figuring it was better to see if the exorcists would reveal what swords they had on them as Rias continued

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nodded at Rias' request before adding "Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this." Xenovia spoke as she removed the cloth from her weapon to reveal the long sword with an axe shaped guard as she added

"This is Excalibur."

Kazuhiko feel the holy aura be released at the moment the cloth had been removed, noticing the shiver that ran suppressed through the rest of the Devils in the room as Irina continued

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

"The Excalibur I hold is [Excalibur Destruction]. It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia added as she wrapped the sword up in cloth again, Kazuhiko mentally smirking as Metatron spoke to him

**{Destruction has the power to destroy… Rather obvious an ability but it does have limits}**

Irina took out a long rope, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as it moved like it was alive before changing into a katana as she spoke with pride "Mine is [Excalibur Mimic]. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

**{[Excalibur Mimic] is able to change into anything the user can think of within reason}**

_'That would be rather useful ability to have in a weapon'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, realising he would be able to use the skills Metatron had taught him if he had that ability added to his own sword.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia spoke slightly annoyed before Irina retorted confidently

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Kazuhiko's frown grew as he felt Kiba's killing intent towards the Excaliburs grow, a scary face forming on the swordsman's face.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias asked seriously, not backing down even with part of Excalibur before her, Xenovia continued talking

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?" Rias asked curiously.

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Xenovia spoke, sending an accusing look to Kalawarner which Rias did but with surprise instead as she spoke

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"It is a group of Stray Fallen Angels who did it…Being led by Kokabiel" Kalawarner explained, Xenovia nodding as she spoke

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel. What proof do you have that he is Stray from Grigori?"

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias spoke shocked, Kalawarner producing an envelope from one of the pockets of her skirt as she replied

"I have a letter from Azazel-sama stating that Kokabiel has been disavowed from Grigori" Handing the letter to the two exorcists the pair carefully read through the letter before nodding as Irina spoke

"This seems in order"

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia spoke getting back to the main topic as she continued

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias' eyes changed after hearing Xenovia speak with restraint as she asked "Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels who have left Grigori? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Xenovia countered, Rias looked pissed at the blue haired exorcist who ignored it as she added casually

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" Rias countered seriously, Xenovia laughing as she replied

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou." Rias' expression softened at hearing that and she took a calming breathe before asking

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered, Kazuhiko and Yu sharing confused looks as Rias voiced her amazement

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? It's reckless. Are you trying to die?"

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die." Irina and Xenovia replied with a straight look, Rias replying surprised

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?" Irina responded seriously, Xenovia nodding as she added

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

**[Foolish…]** Albion spoke calmly, Kazuhiko nodding as Metatron sighed as she added

**{Their faith is strong but… the church hasn't thought this through seeing as they know Kokabiel took the swords.}**

_'Excalibur can only fight Excalibur, huh? What a stupid thing to say when Kokabiel can beat both of them without using any of them'_ Kazuhiko thought with a snort of amusement.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia replied fearlessly to Rias' question before the latter asked

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia replied, Rias and the blue haired exorcist staring at each other for a few minutes before Irina and Xenovia look at each other and stood up as the latter spoke

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias spoke, Xenovia declining her offer with her hand

"I don't need it."

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina apologised, the pair moving to leave before they both looked in Asia's direction.

"When I entered I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia spoke, Seraphina and Kazuhiko's serious looks deepening as Asia shook as Irina asked

"Are you the rumoured "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you would hang out with devils."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia spoke, unsure how to react as Seraphina hugged the blonde as Irina continued

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Asia looked perplexed at Irina as Kazuhiko clenched his hands as Xenovia spoke

"But to be associated with devils. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina spoke amazed as Xenovia continued with sharp eyes

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?" Irina asked even more interested than before as Asia replied sadly

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Upon hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia as she spoke "Is that so…? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

"Don't you dare touch her" Seraphina growled as Kazuhiko stood before Asia as he spoke with restrained anger

"If you come close to Asia-san, I won't forgive you. What right do you have to call Asia a "Witch"?"

"Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"." Xenovia countered, Kazuhiko's scowl growing as he replied

"Really…? Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning." Xenovia said as if it was an obvious thing, Kazuhiko smirking as he countered

"So the church's selfish desire wins against a single kind soul? It was your bosses who didn't teach her how to tell Devils apart from other people or maybe it was some of your colleagues who couldn't finish off a Devil if he managed to get so close to the church she was working at?"

Kazuhiko's smirk grew as he paused, Xenovia about to speak only to be interrupted as he continued "Oh yeah… If He cared so much about your Holy Maiden he would have smote the Devil before she could have healed him… It was your screw up, not Him upstairs, not Asia-san's but you exorcists' fault and if I am wrong let Him strike me down now" There was a long pause as everyone waited for something to happen even now that Kazuhiko had invited it before Xenovia replied, trying her best to stay calm despite what Kazuhiko had said

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

"Her belief fake? You only said before that you could smell the belief from her so are you going back on that now? Or are you so lost for words that you're reciting the church's view on people who have been kicked out of the church, huh?" Kazuhiko shot back, Xenovia's eyes widening slightly as she tried to figure out what to say as Kazuhiko continued

"Also I didn't realise that the church had become that stupid as to send just two exorcists against a Cadre… Oh, let me guess you both were stupid enough to fail a mission and this is your punishment… to be nothing more than cannon fodder for a Cadre level Fallen Angel." Kazuhiko added amused that she didn't seem to be able to counter his words.

**{Kazu-kun…}** Metatron spoke concerned that his dragon instinct to protect Asia was making him angrier especially with Xenovia pointing her sword at her

"What are you to Asia?" Xenovia spoke while gritting her teeth, Kazuhiko looking seriously as he answered

"I am her friend and family… I will protect Asia-san from people like your church who insist on taking advantage of her kindness and her healing power. Lay one hand on her and I will destroy you"

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?" Xenovia spoke with sharp eyes Rias trying to calm things down only for Kiba to step before the two exorcists, carrying his sword, as he spoke with a smirk

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent." Kazuhiko could tell the enormous aura of killing intent coming from Kiba's body, Xenovia turning her gaze onto him as she asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sempai. Though I apparently was a failure." Kiba replied with a smirk before countless demonic swords appeared in the clubroom.

…

"Are you sure about this Kaz?" Yu asked as Kazuhiko rolled his shoulders, having decided to keep his gravity seals active as he replied

"They think a piece of Excalibur is the reason they are going to be able to get the others back from Kokabiel… They need to be shown they are wrong and arrogant to believe that a weapon makes a person strong" Seraphina didn't look worried as she stood next to Asia and the others as Yu nodding in understanding as he added

"Alright, just don't get yourself hurt"

"I'll be fine" Kazuhiko replied with a smirk, [White-Fang] sheathed on his back as he headed over to where Kiba, Irina and Xenovia were getting ready before the barrier formed around them.

"Then let's start." Xenovia spoke as she and Irina took off their white robes to reveal their skin tight exorcist clothes before they readied their weapons. Akeno had formed the barrier around them so they didn't draw any unwanted attention.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!" Rias called, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he mentally retort

_'Not like a Holy Sword is going to hurt me much'_

Kiba just activated his Sacred Gear and created several demonic-swords around him as he laughed darkly

"…Are you laughing?" Irina asked confused, Kiba's cold smile her response as he spoke

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…[Sword Birth], huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the [Holy-sword Project]… Is that you?" Xenovia spoke, Kiba not answering as he directed his killing intent onto her only for Kazuhiko to speak up as he drew [White-Fang] in a fluid movement

"Xenovia's mine Kiba… Focus on the twin-tails there"

"Aaah, it must be a trial to find out my friend, Ise-kun, became a Devil while I was away. A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" Irina spoke eagerly, her eyes sparkling before Xenovia regarded Kazuhiko's sword and smirked as she charged

"No sword can stand up to Excalibur!" Xenovia called as she jumped into the air and brought [Excalibur Destruction] down on Kazuhiko, who swung his own sword to meet it, a light blue aura around it showing he was using [Divider].

"How?" Xenovia and Irina spoke shocked, seeing that [White-Fang] had survived its clash with [Excalibur Destruction], even with the twenty metre wide crater that had formed under their feet. Kiba smirked as he spoke

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Kazu-san!" With that Kiba and Irina started to clash, the blond using his demonic swords as Xenovia stepping back as she spoke in surprise and disbelief

"How can that sword survive against my [Excalibur Destruction]? It's the incarnation of destruction"

"This sword? Oh it was created from the fang of Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, do not assume it would be as weak as a regular sword" Kazuhiko shot back, shocking the member of the ORC who didn't know while Albion chuckling as he mused

**[Good idea... Using [Divider] to absorb and turn [Excalibur Destruction's] trait against itself]**

Kazuhiko swung his sword to clash with Xenovia's again, the light blue aura returning moments before they hit and the two combatants fought to overpower each other, the crater under them deepened and widened from [Excalibur Destruction's] power. The bluenette's eyes widened at something she never expected to see, her sword had a small chip in it.

Xenovia's pause allowed Kazuhiko to take full advantage, slamming his free hand into her gut in a crude palm strike that launched her back several feet while her sword remained tightly in her grip.

"Cannon fodder like I said" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, resting his sword against his shoulder as he waited for her to make the next move. Xenovia groaned as she pulled herself back to her feet, scowling at Kazuhiko who was tapping his foot as he spoke with a small smirk

"I'm waiting~" Yu couldn't help a snort from suppressed laughter as he was reminded of a certain blue hedgehog as Xenovia's scowl deepened and she charged swinging her sword horizontally only for it to be blocked easily by [White-Fang], held in a reverse grip, and a small crack starting to form on her sword as the crater deepened.

The pair continued to clash blades, [White-Fang's] [Divider] ability activating to counter [Excalibur Destruction's] Destruction trait, Xenovia's anger growing as she mentally shouted _'How? How can a Dragon sword, made from Albion's body, be damaging my Excalibur? And it's being used by a Devil!'_

Xenovia jumped back to get out of the crater, unleashing a wave of holy aura at Kazuhiko only to see it get split by Kazuhiko's sword much to her annoyance. Releasing move holy waves, Xenovia was shocked as Kazuhiko disappeared with a burst of orange flames only to reappear above her, [Sky Flames] covering his feet, with his sword coming down in an overhead slash.

_'He's fast!'_ Xenovia thought shocked, blocking his sword with her own and mentally sighing in quick relief at not seeing a new crack form on her blade even as Kazuhiko forced her to skid backwards from the force of the attack.

Xenovia couldn't help the small smirk on her face as she watched Kazuhiko float in the air only by the orange flames that covered his feet. Kazuhiko was probably the strongest opponent she had ever fought and some part of her knew he was holding back, that Kazuhiko hadn't stepped out of first gear in this fight, and her blood boiled at being matched by someone who was only using a bit of Devil magic and a Dragon Sword.

Kazuhiko vanished again with his speed, Xenovia raising her sword to block as they clashed again and a new crack formed on her weapon. Her blood lust rose as she dug her feet into the ground even as she was pushed back by Kazuhiko's second sword swing.

Watching the flames disperse from around Kazuhiko's feet, Xenovia's eyes flickered up his form and settled onto his serious eyes, feeling a heat start to grow in her stomach as she charged forwards. Bringing her blade down in an overhead slash, Xenovia wasn't surprised when Kazuhiko's sword blocked her own before lashing out with her left leg to hit the brunet's side, only for Kazuhiko's free arm to deflect it.

Twirling on one foot, Xenovia used the momentum from the push to increase the power of her next horizontal slash only for Kazuhiko's sword to clash against it. Kazuhiko managed to hold his ground from the force before quickly throwing his free hand in a punch towards her face, stopping suddenly to avoid hitting the Excalibur's blade that Xenovia was using for a guard, if only so he could hid the fact touching the holy sword would do nothing to his body.

Xenovia smirked as she tried to use the pommel of her sword to hit Kazuhiko's gut, her eyes widening as Kazuhiko vanished with only a trace of orange flames before appearing behind her, pressing the tip of his blade against the small of her back, making her freeze as she realised she had lost to him.

"I guess you're not a rookie… But you should work on your swordsmanship. You won't get far if you let your sword do the work for you." Kazuhiko spoke seriously as Xenovia's eyes remained wide as if expecting a final blow… Only for Kazuhiko to start walking away from her and back towards the others, finally noticing Kiba was in pain with a cut across his stomach while Irina was in shock and Xenovia looked at him in confusion as he sheathed his sword and dismissed it to his pocket dimension.

"Oh… and just for the record, if either of you try anything against Asia-san you will be angering the Hakuryuukou" Kazuhiko added with a smirk before activating [Divine Dividing] much to the pure shock of both exorcists.

_'He's the Hakuryuurou! B-But he didn't even need that power to defeat me'_ Xenovia thought shocked, sharing a glance with a gaping Irina while Kazuhiko dismissed his wings before Irina spoke up

"Erm…I should say that the [Welsh Dragon] has already awakened."

With that the two exorcists left, Kazuhiko filing that piece of information away as he turned towards Kiba to see what the blond would do.

Kiba gritted his teeth angrily at himself as he punched the ground, realising he had failed to even put a scratch on [Excalibur Mimic] while Kazuhiko had been able to leave over a dozen cracks and chips over [Excalibur Destruction]. Forcing himself to stand up despite the still smoking wound which Asia quickly hurried to tend to, he turned his attention to Kazuhiko, who asked "So… What did you learn?"

"Excalibur… It's tougher than I thought" Kiba replied with a scowl, Kazuhiko sighing annoyed as he spoke

"No you idiot… You would have lost against any holy sword in that girl's hands even if it wasn't Excalibur…"

"I warned you that letting your emotions take control wouldn't help you" Yu spoke sternly, Kiba shooting him a glare before pushing away from the others as he started to walk off.

"Hold on! Yuuto!" Rias shouted after him, Kiba continuing to walk as she added

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" Kiba replied after turning back to them, going to continue only to find Kazuhiko standing before him as he spoke

"So that's it, huh? You want to destroy Excalibur to avenge your comrades from the [Holy-sword Project]? You think they would want you to do something like that after they sacrificed their lives for yours?"

"My comrades died because of Excalibur!" Kiba shot back with a fierce glare, Kazuhiko's frown growing as he replied coolly

"It would have been the [Holy-sword Project] no matter what Holy sword was used for it and you think that just because Holy swords were the reason of that project being made that makes them evil? It's an inanimate object, Kiba. It has no way to influence people aside from its legend and it can't attack on its own. The true person you should focus your anger on is the person who created the project and not some weapon that is harmless in an innocent's hands."

Kiba stared at him with a scowl as if trying to find a way to refute it as he spoke "Are you going to tell me to give up on revenging my comrades as well?"

"No… just that destroying Excalibur is a waste of time and effort. You're old comrades wouldn't want you to die over a stupid weapon that the church can just re-forge anyway afterwards and those you have here now wouldn't want you dying either" Kazuhiko replied, nudging his head in the direction of the others. Kiba looking back at the concerned looking group, Yu smiling softly at seeing Kazuhiko getting through to the blond as he added

"Kokabiel is going to show up sooner or later here to try and start a war so till then you should just work out a means to make a stronger demonic sword if that psycho Freed shows up using Excalibur again."

"Whoever ran the project is probably here as well as I can't picture Freed being a natural Holy sword wielder, can you?" Kazuhiko added, Kiba nodding after a moment's thought as he continued

"Take some time away from the others… Kokabiel might have some spies around and it would be better if we can catch him by surprise when he tries something, maybe have a look into Fate/Stay Night considering the main character has a similar power to you" Kiba looked confused at Kazuhiko before nodding and walking away from the school while Kazuhiko headed back to the others as Yu asked

"Defused?"

"Somewhat… At least I don't think he'll go hunting for them at the moment" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh.

…

"Come on…" Kazuhiko spoke as he, Seraphina and Kalawarner lead Yu into Matsu's shop, seeing no one about as they headed into the back and down to the laboratory as Matsu called out

"Nice job with the Exorcist, Kazu-tan…"

"Thanks, Matsu-san… I was trying to point out that Excalibur isn't as unbeatable as everyone thinks" Kazuhiko replied, signalling to Yu as he spoke

"Matsu-san this is Yu, my friend. Yu this is Matsu-san, she's the one who helped me since the start"

"Nice to meet you, Yu-tan. Also liked how you evolved a [Staring Blue] into Mugen, good job" Matsu spoke with a smile, Yu looking slightly annoyed at the nickname as he replied

"Thanks for helping Kaz out"

Kazuhiko chuckled along with the two bluenette, summoning [White-Fang] to his hands as he spoke "Hey Matsu-san is it possible to upgrade this so I could have an ability similar to [Excalibur Mimic]"

Matsu smirked at hearing that, taking [White-Fang] as she spoke "Yeah I can do that… will need to get some materials for this. Should take me a few days once you grab the material for me"

"I'm surprised that sword stood up to [Excalibur Destruction] myself" Kalawarner spoke as she looked at the sword, Matsu chuckling as she explained

"He was absorbing Destruction's aura and turning it against itself to cancel it out with [Divider]" Matsu explained, Kalawarner looking surprised at Kazuhiko asked

"What am I going to be looking for?"

"Celestial Bronze… It can be forged into weapons that gain the ability to change their shapes. It's really tough to make nowadays so the last dozen or so bars were left in the Labyrinth of the Minotaur in Crete" Matsu explained, Kazuhiko nodding as Seraphina spoke up

"That should be easy then, the Minotaur was killed wasn't it?"

Matsu shook her head "The myth about Theseus is true but he never checked the rest of the labyrinth after he'd killed the Minotaur. The whole labyrinth is Minotaur territory and they have been allowed to run wild inside. Also theirs an anti-teleportation barrier to prevent someone from just teleporting into the centre where the Celestial Bronze is kept so you'll have to navigate the labyrinth yourself"

"Great… So I'll get lost if I can't navigate the place." Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh, Yu resting a hand on his shoulder as he retort

"I'll go with you…two heads are better than on after all."

"I can't let you come help me for nothing…" Kazuhiko replied with a shake of his head, Yu smirking after a moment of thought as he spoke

"Well I have been looking for a means to make Mugen stronger… It keep breaking when I spar seriously with Miya-sempai and it drains my reserves to reform it after each time"

"I can see what I can do about that, once I've had a look at your sword and put a list together… I've been meaning to ask, Kazu-tan, if you want I can make some Vongola Gloves for you?"

"That would be cool with me. What do you need for them all?" Kazuhiko spoke with a grin at the thought of using them as Matsu replied

"Let me have a look at Mugen first and I'll come up with a list while you go after the Celestial Bronze"

"Right…" Kazuhiko spoke with a nod.

…

The orange magic circle shone brightly as Kazuhiko and Yu stepped out of it on the island of Crete, facing a large pair of stone doors as the latter muttered "This is going to be interesting"

"I know… Minotaurs and a labyrinth from Greek Mythos, at least you'll be getting something good out of it. Stuff like this is almost part and parcel for me by now" Kazuhiko replied, walking forwards in his usual battle clothes as Yu nodded as he signalled to his new attire

"I can't believe Matsu-san made these for me as well" Kazuhiko smirked slightly as he glanced back at his friend. Yu had been given some clothes by Matsu to help protect himself, a black leather jacket which was kept closed at the front by four large silver buttons, black armoured jeans and boots finished his appearance.

"Well it'll at least help you protect yourself from the Minotaurs" Kazuhiko spoke, moving to push on the stone doors and starting to open it, thanks to his gravity seals and bangles being removed, Yu sighing as he moved to help him.

"You got the string Matsu gave you?" Yu asked, Kazuhiko nodding and pulling the silver ball of string from his pocket and tossing it to his friend as he drew both his pistols from their holsters as he replied

"Let me have a look inside first, can you tie that onto something so we can find our way back" Yu nodded as Kazuhiko stepped into the dark corridor, both pistols pointing down as he expected something to attack him within moments before calling back

"It's clear!"

"That's a good sign, I guess" Yu spoke as he stepped into the corridor, unwinding the string in his hands as he moved to stand next to Kazuhiko, who was holstering one of his pistols, as he added

"You can keep unwinding this thing" Handing the ball off to Kazuhiko as he took a few steps forwards and held his hand above him as he spoke

"Ghost Lights"

Forming above Yu four tennis ball sized orbs of pale blue light formed, illuminating the area around them as Kazuhiko smiled "Nice technique"

"I had to make up for not having Night vision like some people" Yu replied with glance over to Kazuhiko who smiled sheepishly as he holstered his other gun and started to unwind the ball of string as they started to walk down the corridor and enter the maze.

"You know we should have just brought some luminescent pens with us and marked the walls as we went." Kazuhiko mused, Yu looking annoyed as he retort

"Still wouldn't have helped me very much, Kaz"

The corridor of the maze looked to be made out of thick stone blocks, the pair noticing cobwebs at the corners as they reached the first turning of the maze which was a cross junction. Kazuhiko pressing his finger to the earpiece as he asked "Matsu-san have you got a plan of this maze yet or not?"

(There was never a plan for the maze created… if there was you wouldn't have a ball of string with you, luckily what I know from the legends say that you don't turn left or right and just keep going forwards and down to reach the centre. Oh, don't forget to bring back some Minotaur meat, I've heard its rather tasty) Matsu replied, Yu scowling as he spoke up

"This means that the string is our only way to find our way out then"

"Looks that way… Hopefully we won't get stuck running away from Minotaurs" Kazuhiko mused with a smirk, Yu shooting him a glare as he added

"Not helping" With that the pair continued to walk forwards and navigate the labyrinth, Kazuhiko unwinding the string and sticking it into corners or the floor of the corridors so they could follow it back.

**[You know I would have expected more traps]** Albion mused aloud, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as Yu looked back at him as he stepped on a slab which clicked as it sunk into the ground.

"Damn it" Kazuhiko growled diving forwards to push Yu down before a dozen or so arrows shot from both walls and hit into the other. Once the volley of arrows had ended Kazuhiko and Yu shared a look before the latter spoke

"Thanks"

"You just had to jinx us, Albion" Kazuhiko grumbled as the pair got back to their feet, avoiding accidentally setting of the same trap a second time as Albion spoke up sheepishly

**[Sorry]**

**{Please be careful, both of you}** Metatron spoke aloud with concern, the two friends sharing a nod before continuing on their way after checking the string was fine.

"We definitely should be more careful" Yu spoke seriously, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement before stepping forwards onto another trap switch before Yu shouted at him

"Damn it Kaz!"

"Hey you were the one to trigger the first trap, anyway nothing is happening" Kazuhiko replied, looking around as if expecting something else to happen before a loud rumbling came from behind them.

"Oh no…." Kazuhiko spoke turning along with Yu to see the giant boulder rolling towards them as he added

"Run!" With that both started to run away from the giant boulder, swinging around the first corner they could and let the boulder pass them as they sighed in relief before Yu hit Kazuhiko on the head as he shouted

"Idiot!"

Kazuhiko rubbed his head while Yu shook his aching hand as the latter added after taking a calming breathe "Now let's not set off any more traps and just find this Bronze and get out of here. Have you still got the string?"

"Aye sir" Kazuhiko replied, holding up the ball of string in his one hand and the [Cloud Flames] that was wrapped around it so they wouldn't run out of it. Yu looking at him annoyed despite the small smirk that was on his face as he shook his head and lead the way as he spoke

"Come on."

…

Half an hour and a dozen more traps, Kazuhiko and Yu managed to see the centre of the maze from the corridor they were standing in. Between them and the centre was a dozen giant Minotaurs, each holding a large weapon in their hands, as Yu stepped forwards as he spoke

"Finally near the end… Mugen Unsheathe!" Activating his Sacred Gear, Yu glanced back to see Kazuhiko walk alongside him and speaking

"[Sachiel!]" Yu arched an eyebrow at the Tonfa that appeared in Kazuhiko's hands as the brunet spoke

"I'll disarm and you can finish them" Yu smirked at hearing that, holding out his other hand as he spoke

"How about we see who can take out the most instead? … Double Sword Illusion!" Yu gripped his second sword tightly as Kazuhiko smirked and noded before breaking into a charge, Yu rushing after him, as the first Minotaur brought down its battle axe only for it to be deflected by one of Kazuhiko's Tonfa as he jumped and swung the other tonfa into its chest and knocking it to the ground before [Lightning Flames] formed over both weapons into blade shaped forms as he brought both Tonfa down in a reverse grip to stab its chest.

Yu had jumped over Kazuhiko the moment the first Minotaur had crashed into the ground crossing his two light swords before him as he spoke "Eight Flower Mantis!"

Eight energy waves launched from Yu's swords and took down the second Minotaur, knocking it back into the third and being impaled on the giant broadsword it was holding. Kazuhiko was running forwards at that time, changing from [Sachiel] to [Sandalphon] as he jumped and slammed the war hammer down onto the head of the third Minotaur and consuming it in holy flames.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Creatures!" Yu declared, firing the blue coloured insects around Kazuhiko and attacking the next two Minotaurs as the pair continued to charge ahead.

"[Sahaquiel]" Kazuhiko called, before drawing a pair of kunai from their holsters, encasing their blades in [Cloud Flames] before throwing one at the next Minotaur. The kunai multiplying in number before making a barrage of explosions take down the Minotaur as Metatron spoke up

**{Oh my, that was a lot bigger than I expected}**

**[Damn… That was cool]** Albion added impressed as Kazuhiko and Yu continued to work through the Minotaurs.

…

"Phew…" Kazuhiko sighed in relief, wiping one sleeve against his forehead as Yu smirked as he looked around at the Minotaurs that they had killed as he spoke

"I must say I'm impressed… I didn't realise that Metatron's power was so strong"

"It is on its own but I was combining it with Vongola Flames so…I probably went overkill with some of the Minotaur." Kazuhiko replied as they sat on a large stone slab in the centre of the maze, Yu chuckling as he spoke

"I could tell that… Now where is this Celestial Bronze supposed to be?" Kazuhiko looked around, scratching his head with his hand as he spoke

"I don't think they're just going to be a Zelda and appear in a treasure chest…"

(Nope… Your sitting on it) Matsu spoke amused, Kazuhiko glancing down at the car sized slab of rock they were sitting on as he asked

"This is Celestial Bronze?" Yu brushed his hand over the stone, knocking off a layer of sand to reveal a bronze shine of metal underneath as he spoke

"Looks Bronze to me… How are we supposed to get this out?"

(You don't need to get it all out just about two metres cubed should be enough) Matsu replied

"Isn't that a bit much for just for a sword?"

(Well I only need about a foot long for the sword, the rest is just in case I need to use any more later on) Matsu explained, Kazuhiko and Yu nodding as the pair set to work trying to cut off the right amount of Celestial Bronze from the giant slab.

…

The pair had returned an hour later with the large block of Celestial Bronze, luckily able to store it within Kazuhiko's pocket dimension so they could easily escape the Labyrinth. Kazuhiko had left [White-Fang] with Matsu while she started work on upgrading it before they retrieved the list from her about what they would need along with the request to see how much they could find themselves seeing as she would be busy with Kazuhiko's sword.

"Right looks like I've got a contract" Kazuhiko spoke as he moved to stand on the magic circle in the clubroom, Yu getting help from Kalawarner with finding out where they could retrieve material from while Rias was away on one of her lessons with Grayfia and Akeno was taking charge at the moment.

Mittelt, Koneko and Kiba were already out on their own contracts while Seraphina and Asia were working on their homework together as everyone wished him good luck before he was blinded by the flash of red light.

When he could see again, Kazuhiko recognised the bad boy looked man before him who smirked while standing dressed in a yukata from the description that Kalawarner had given him as he asked "Greetings… What can I do for you?"

"Devil-kun, would you come fishing with me?" The man spoke, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as he shrugged as he replied

"Well that is what you summoned me here for, Governor"

"Oh-ho, you know who I am already…. And I made so sure to hide my energy" Azazel replied surprised, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he spoke

"You didn't try and hide your appearance did you? Kala-san described your appearance when I asked"

"Oh darn… Well I must say I'm surprised you're not moving to defend yourself" Azazel spoke intrigued as Kazuhiko asked

"Are we going fishing or are you just going to observe my Sacred Gear while we stand here talking? If you wanted to attack me I'd be dead already"

"That's true…" Azazel spoke with a nod before they gathered everything so they can go fishing. The pair setting up at the marina as Kazuhiko lounged in his seat as Azazel spoke up

"You know I was impressed about how you pulled off duplicated the Vongola Flames… and how skilfully you used them against the Phenex boy, he's still frozen in ice if I remember rightly"

"I hear that a lot…and yeah, Phenex is still on ice" Kazuhiko replied, watching the fishing rod set up before him as Azazel added

"I'm surprised you saw through Sirzechs attempt to reward you, most guys your age would have enjoyed picking any single heiress for themselves"

"I don't like the idea of people being forced into arranged marriages… agreeing to it would be putting myself and some girl in the same position I had just had to deal with Gremory" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh, Azazel nodding in understanding as he regarded the young man before spoke teasingly

"There's a few ladies at Grigori who wouldn't mind being stuck with you… Maybe I can introduce you to them next time I summon you" Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he started to reel in the fish on his line, Azazel looking at him intrigued and amused as the brunet did so.

…

Author's Note

Here's the official introduction of Xenovia, Irina and Azazel, at the end for a little bit of fun. Hope you like the whole meeting with Xenovia and Irina as well as Kazuhiko's fight with the former.

The talk with Kiba is intended to point out a detail and something I felt was overlooked in Kiba's whole 'destroy the Excaliburs' plan which is that the church can just remake them as long as the cores stay intact.

Also I included a bit of Greek Mythology involving Theseus and the Labyrinth with the Minotaur and Celestial Bronze, although I had a bit of fun with what happened in the Labyrinth and Kazuhiko and Yu's fight with the Minotaurs.

Also Kazuhiko or Yu won't get their new weapons till after about halfway in the Treaty Arc as they have to work for them now.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Build Up to Conflict

**GeassDragon:** Thanks. I did have trouble with deciding what Azazel and Kazuhiko would talk about in the last chapter.

**SargentFalco: **Yeah the fight should be a good one between Kazuhiko and Kokabiel. I intend for Karasuba to show up although she won't actually take part in the battle for other reasons.

**Raidentensho:** Glad you enjoyed it. As for Yu's Balance Break, I'm going to keep that as a surprise for now. The idea about armour Sacred Gear to pull off the Karas armour sounds good although it did make me think of possibly working in a character using Megaman Double Soul Forms. Whether I put either in or not is more a matter of working out how to include them into the story later on.

**Naruto-Uzu-Uchiha:** Thanks.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Kazuhiko is the sort to try and find out about people who would be interested in him, like Azazel so he wouldn't be caught off guard by them trying to secretly watch them.

**OshiroNai:** I haven't decided on what sort of things Kiba would learn from Fate/Stay series but at the very least he'll learn to make stronger and more creative swords to fight with him.

**Frank:** Thanks. I haven't decided on Koneko yet as Kazuhiko can easily just view her as a little sister given how he acts with younger characters.

**Universal Crunch:** Thanks. Kazuhiko and Yu's upgrades are intended to be somewhat of a side arc itself and won't be showed until part way through the Treaty Arc because they have to gather the materials together for it. With the fight scenes I tend to, ironically, imagine is as if watching it as the anime and try to make them flow.

Rias seducing scene is intended as a start of her antics to try and win Kazuhiko over and her fails is more to point out her stubbornness to keep claim on 'her' Kazuhiko despite his rejections. I will admit when I came up with Metatron's weapons, I didn't think of how they work be affected by Kazuhiko's magic till the Minotaur run last chapter. I hadn't thought of including the Scissor Blades from Kill la Kill although I can see there being maybe one or two issues with working it in depending on things.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Dragon**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Kazuhiko scratched his head as he looked over the two spirits in his head as he asked "You think Azazel noticed you Metatron?"

**{I don't think so… the sealing bangles worked with the current Lucifer and Grayfia-san}** Metatron replied seriously, Albion nodding in agreement as he added

**[He would probably be more focused in my power anyway]**

"Yeah I guess so" Kazuhiko spoke with a relaxed sigh, Metatron giggling as she replied

**{Don't worry… Azazel's interest in Sacred Gears means he would be more willing to take you in Grigori should the Devils and Angels not accept you}**

**[She's right…]** Albion spoke with a nod of agreement as Kazuhiko nodded to himself as he spoke

"I best get back to training with combining my styles then, in case I have to use it against Kokabiel"

…

The next day was rather peaceful, Yu and Kazuhiko working to find out where the materials Matsu had told them she needed for their weapons could be located. Currently the pair was sitting in the school library after the other students had left, several large books set on the table between them as Kazuhiko spoke "I think its best we put the Light Wyvern hunt on the back burner… What else do we need to gather, Yu?"

Yu glanced at the piece of paper with the list on as he spoke "Luminous Crystals for me... and Magic amplifier Crystals and Dragon Scales for you"

"The Scales we can get when we find and go after the Light Wyvern as they probably as fire proof as other Dragon Scales… the crystals will probably be easier to find as long as we can work out where a crystal mines for them are" Kazuhiko replied, flicking a few pages in the book he was looking at as Yu nodded in agreement before he asked

"What about the Mithril?"

"We'll have to find a mine with that in as well… Maybe we should try and find some Dwarf to help us with that and the crystals" Kazuhiko sighed, scribbling the idea onto the bottom of the piece of paper.

"So this is where you are?" Issei spoke, Kazuhiko and Yu looking at him as he approached the pair.

"What you want Hyodo?" Kazuhiko asked, Issei looking around to make sure no one was about before replying

"I… I want you to help the exorcists to get the swords back"

"No way, Hyodo. It's insane for you to even think of wanting to help them against a Cadre level Fallen Angel let alone what Kaichou will do to you when she finds out?"

Kazuhiko rejected instantly, surprised that Issei would ask something like that as the Sitri [Pawn] replied

"I don't care about the punishment from Kaichou… I can't let Irina do this even if she's willing to die, she's my childhood friend…" Kazuhiko frowned as he regarded Issei, seeing the serious face on the brunet as Metatron spoke

**{He seems determined to help that girl}**

**[Yeah… Probably best you go along so he can avoid starting a war himself]** Albion added, Kazuhiko sighing as Yu spoke

"You must really like her if you're willing to go against your master for her"

"Well she's filled out nicely…" Issei replied with a perverted smile, Kazuhiko stamping on his foot and making him tear up in pain as Kazuhiko spoke

"If we do this… you are going to have to pull your weight especially seeing as you want use to wade into this tense situation"

"Y-Yeah…" Issei wheezed out, Yu smirking as he regarded Kazuhiko before speaking as they packed away their books before the pair left. Issei looking confused as the two left without him before he tried to catch up to them

"Aren't you going to help me?"

_'Albion please tell your friend to get Hyodo to meet me in an hour in front of the shopping mall'_ Kazuhiko thought, Albion smirking as he replied

**[Already have… Zirnitra says thanks for helping his idiot host]** Glancing back he saw Issei's eyes widen as the message was passed onto him, a short nod from the perverted brunet before he headed off on his own way.

"So we really are stepping into this then?" Yu asked as they left for the day, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"If we didn't he'd probably go off and get himself killed…" Yu smirked amused as he nodded his head in agreement.

…

"Thank you so much for helping me" Issei spoke as he walked on Kazuhiko's other side, the hybrid rolling his eyes as he replied

"Don't thank us yet… We still need to find the exorcists and convince them to let us help"

"Should be easier for me to help so either way I can just let you two know what happens" Yu spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding while Issei looked surprised as they walked as Metatron spoke up

**{I sense the two holy swords nearby, Kazu-kun}**

Ten minutes of walking later the trio were surprised at what they saw.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

The two exorcists praying on the road while getting odd glances from the people walking by them as Xenovia spoke

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" Irina shot back

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia spoke as she pointed at the painting, Irina frowning as she countered

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't." Xenovia argued back as Irina replied, taking a few moments to decide who the painting was

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this." Xenovia shot back only for Irina to counter

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

**{I can't believe that they were duped into buying that fake painting… It doesn't look like any of the Saints} **Metatron spoke with a sigh to Kazuhiko, who nodded in agreement while noticing Yu stifle a chuckle while Issei gawked at what was going on before them.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?" Xenovia spoke with a sigh, lowering her head as Irina replied annoyed

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?" The two girls continued to argue, banging their heads together before a loud rumble from both of them broke them out of it.

_'This is getting stupid'_ Kazuhiko thought as he walked over to the two robed girls as he spoke sternly

"What are you two doing? Don't you have an important mission to do rather than begging for money?"

"What are you doing here Devil?" Xenovia asked with a scowl, Kazuhiko smirking as he signalled to Issei as he answered

"I'm here because this idiot wants to help you"

"Ise-kun!" Irina spoke surprised as she jumped up to hug her childhood friend who spoke up

"Let's get you something to eat first though"

"Yay!" Irina called, hugging him tighter as Kazuhiko and Yu looked over to Xenovia who looked annoyed as Irina spoke

"Come on Xenovia! Ise-kun is going to get us some food"

…

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" Xenovia and Irina spoke after filling their stomachs, Kazuhiko chuckling at how they had been thinking they had sold their souls to the Devils or something along those lines.

Issei was silently weeping over his now empty wallet, Kazuhiko having offered to help split the bill at least helping slightly.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a devil." Xenovia spoke, bringing the attention back to her as Issei spoke annoyed

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these devils." Irina said while using her cross, Issei the only one suffering from the prayer while Kazuhiko pretended.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina spoke with a cute smile on her face before Xenovia asked

"So, why did you come to us?"

"Like I said before this idiot wants to help you survive this mission" Kazuhiko answered jerking a thumb towards Issei who nodded seriously.

"Yeah, maybe if you can make sure your identities aren't revealed. We don't want our higher ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia replied after a moment of thought, Issei's mouth dropping open as Irina spoke up

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun he's a devil, you know?"

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us." Xenovia countered only for Irina to try and interrupt

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." Xenovia continued, Irina nodding as she spoke

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice." Xenovia agreed.

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" Irina questioned, Xenovia shaking her head as she replied

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!" Irina spoke surprised, Xenovia shrugging as she replied

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"Then think of it as getting help from two Dragons. Hyodo here has Zirnitra and I have Albion. Yu here is pure human as well" Kazuhiko spoke up to counter Irina's concern, Xenovia looking seriously between them before settling on Kazuhiko as she spoke joyfully

"He's right… I never thought that I would meet the Hakuryuukou in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a devil, I see the dragon power within you is rather strongly present. I think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting"

"Ce-certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina replied confused only to be silenced as Xenovia spoke up

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a dragon or two will help us."

"Good…" Kazuhiko spoke calmly before Yu quietly asked

"Are you going to get blondie in on this or…?"

"What? And rearm Kiba's anger?" Kazuhiko asked back only for Yu to counter

"It'll be focused on whoever ran the project now right?"

"Alright… I need to contact someone who will be helping us" Kazuhiko spoke to the two exorcists.

…

"I understand the situation" Kiba spoke after being filled in about the details after his arrival, the blond's gaze turning to Kazuhiko as he asked

"Are you sure we should be doing this seeing as Kokabiel will attack sooner or later?"

"What?" Irina, Issei and Xenovia spoke shocked, Kazuhiko nodding as he answered

"If he's got spies on us then its natural a hidden alliance would form between us here to try and stop whatever plan he has to start a new Great War"

"How do you know that is his plan?" Xenovia asked curiously, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as he explained

"What reason could Kokabiel have aside from starting a new Great War…? He stole three Excalibur fragments from the churches and is somewhere in this area which is under the control of the little sisters of two of the Maou? It's obvious he wants to start war again by killing Gremory and Sitri and inciting the rage of the Maou who would believe it was the church's doing through Excaliburs' aura." Kazuhiko took a moment to sigh before adding

"He probably wanted the church to send Excalibur users here against him so he would have more to use…"

"Yeah that makes sense" Yu spoke with a nod, the others looking shocked before Xenovia scowled as she muttered

"So we played into Kokabiel's hands…?"

"Probably… He'll probably send Freed to take your Excaliburs seeing as the attacks on Priests here was to test out his holy sword affinity with [Excalibur Rapidly]"

"Wait? Freed Sallzen is here? And he's using an Excalibur?" Irina spoke shocked, Kiba nodded sternly as he answered

"Yes… I, Kazu-san and Yu-san fought him a few nights ago"

"Maybe we should tell Kaichou and Gremory-sempai about this…?" Issei spoke nervously, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow at him as he retort

"You were the one who wanted to help your childhood friend, Hyodo… Don't change your mind just cause you didn't realise how big things were" Irina blushed at hearing that while Issei tried to reply only for Kiba to ask with a stern look

"What happened to the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project?"

"Valper Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop". He was charged with heresy for that project and now he is one of the people on the Fallen Angels side." Xenvoia answered, Kiba clenching his fists as he spoke to himself

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

"He's probably here seeing as Excalibur is nearby as well" Kazuhiko mused to himself, Issei asking hopefully

"You could beat Kokabiel, right Yuuki? I mean you did beat Riser" Xenovia and Irina looked surprised at hearing that Kiba looking curious while Yu shook his head slightly.

"The Phenex brat is at least two or three levels lower than Kokabiel… Also Kokabiel has got vast more experience than Phenex and I didn't beat Phenex, I sealed him in ice and I doubt Kokabiel's going to let me do that. He probably also fought someone with [Divine Dividing] before so will know what to expect from my Sacred Gear and probably won't let me the time to divide his power enough times" Kazuhiko replied seriously with a shake of his head, Issei paling at hearing that while Yu smirked as he spoke

"You'll come up with something… But anyway it looks like we have a truce"

"Yeah, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Kazuhiko spoke, Xenovia taking out a pen and writing on a memo pad before handing it to Kazuhiko as she spoke

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Here's mine…" Kazuhiko replied writing his own number down and handing the pad back to her as Issei spoke up

"Oh Irina, you should have my number"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from Oba-sama." Irina replied with a smile, Issei looking surprised as he shouted

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Hakuryuukou" Yuuki Kazuhiko" Xenovia spoke with a nod as she and Irina got up, Kazuhiko nodding as Irina spoke up with a smile and giving her childhood friend a wink

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

After the two girls left, the four guys taking a moment to trade phone numbers before they went their own ways for the rest of the day.

…

Kazuhiko blinked as he appeared from out of the contract magic circle, wondering why Azazel was grinning at seeing him again as he asked "So what do you want to do this time, Azazel?"

"Well I want you to show Astrid here around town, Devil-kun?" Azazel replied while signalling behind Kazuhiko, the brunet turning to see a buxom five foot six young woman about his age with long gold coloured hair that ran down her back to her hips while several bangs hung down over her forehead and held in place by a blue headband. Her eyes were an icy blue in colour and stood out against her fair skin and black semi-rimmed glasses she was wearing. She wore a long sleeved cream cardigan over a white blouse which clung to her figure, a knee length blue skirt, tan stockings and black slipper heels on her feet

"I told you before to call me Kazuhiko, Azazel." Kazuhiko spoke back to the Governor before giving a bow to Astrid as he spoke to her

"Nice to meet you, Astrid-san…" Astrid looked stoically back at him, Azazel smirking slightly as she gave Kazuhiko a short bow before speaking

"Sorry for having to indulge Azazel-sama's whims"

"It's alright… I don't mind spending time with an attractive young woman" Kazuhiko replied with a shrug, Azazel smirking as Astrid averted her eyes from the brunet.

…

Seraphina and Kalawarner suddenly got a jealous feeling as they sat in the ORC, looking around before wondering what had brought on the sudden feeling before sharing a look as they both thought _'Kazu-kun, flirting with another girl!'_

…

"Plus Governor here is gonna be paying for this date isn't he?" Kazuhiko added as Astrid nodded in agreement, Azazel smiling as he regarded the pair as he spoke

"Now you two go out and have some fun" With that Kazuhiko and Astrid moved to leave.

…

Kazuhiko smiled at the idea he had for his date with Astrid, having taken her around a museum before bringing her to the café they were sat inside of as the gold haired young woman opposite him asked "Why did you seem so calm around Azazel-sama?"

"Well, I was told he was a Sacred Gear enthusiast so I'm more useful to him alive" Kazuhiko replied with a relaxed shrug as he added

"Plus he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me when I met him before"

"I guess that makes sense seeing what Azazel-sama told me about your first meeting with him" Astrid replied with a small nod, Kazuhiko smiling as took a sip of his tea.

"I will admit I trust my instincts a lot around people when I first meet and aside from a few… mistakes they tend to be on the mark" Kazuhiko spoke, a momentary frown forming on his face as he thought back to Raynare/Yuuma.

"So what does it say about me?" Astrid asked curiously, Kazuhiko looking at her as he answered

"Hmm… Intellectual and observant I would say, reason I decided on showing you the museum seeing as it's probably your first time in Japan" Astrid looked at him moderately impressed as she replied

"Interesting skill… So you know I'm not a Fallen Angel then?"

"Yeah… I've hung around a few dragons for my training for the Rating Game so I can sense one without too much trouble" Kazuhiko spoke with a nod, Astrid nodding understandingly as she replied

"Tiamat's niece and student if Kalawarner-san's report was correct… I must say I was surprised to learn you used a magic style based on an anime"

"Well it was diverse enough to be useful, plus I always liked the idea of being able to use them back when I was human" Kazuhiko replied with a sheepish smile, Astrid nodding to herself as she spoke

"I guess that is obvious given you were brought into the supernatural world so suddenly… but I must say you have adapted marvellously to everything from what I have read"

"Oh, I didn't realise that Grigori kept a file on me now?"

"I-It's only a few things, mainly the Rating Game with the Phenex" Astrid replied with an embarrassed look, Kazuhiko smiling as he asked

"So how did you join Grigori?"

"My uncle made a deal with Azazel-sama so I could experience more of the world as I prefer reading and learning things from books then going out to experience them. Since then I have been sent out for a few missions so I could experience the world and my latest is to escort Azazel-sama here" Astrid replied embarrassed, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he spoke

"Well family is supposed to look after each other, so your Uncle is only trying to help you" Astrid nodded in understanding as they slipped into a comfortable silence, her eyes drifting over the brunet's face before a dusting of pink formed on her cheeks.

…

The next day after school, Kazuhiko, Kiba and Issei headed out to a secluded park after their normal duties, meeting Yu there as they started to discuss their plan.

"So I guess we better start searching" Issei spoke, Kazuhiko pulling his phone out as he dialled Matsu's number

(Hey Kazu-tan…Nice way you dealt with the exorcists yesterday)

"Hey Matsu-san, I figured you would be watching us" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh, drawing curious looks as he continued

"I need you to tell me where the strongest location of Holy energy in the city is, aside from the two exorcists?"

"Wait, Matsu-san can do that?" Kiba spoke surprised, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as Issei asked confused

"Who's Matsu-san?" Kiba looked away ashamed as he realised to answer that question, Rias' choice to leave Kazuhiko alone to begin with would come up and that wouldn't help their current situation.

(Aside from those two, the nearest location of holy energy is…) Matsu started, Kazuhiko waiting a moment or two before continuing

(…it's an abandoned warehouse on the outer edges of the town, from what I can tell an Excalibur fragment is there and probably the psycho priest Freed)

"Right… give me the directions and we'll head over there now" Kazuhiko spoke with a nod to the others.

…

"Mugen Unsheathe!" Yu spoke as he activated his Sacred Gear, holding the katana ready as Kiba created a demonic sword and Kazuhiko activated [Divine Dividing].

"Wow…" Issei spoke shocked at looking at Mugen while Kazuhiko scoffed as he retort

"You better activate your own just in case we run into Freed"

"Right…! [Titan's Sorcerer]" Issei declared, light wrapping around both of his hands and forearms before a pair of black draconic gauntlets formed over them, stopping at his elbows in a gold spike which matched the gold claw like armour on his fingers. Set on the palm of each hand was a ruby red orb that pulsed with energy as a voice called

[Reinforce]

"Reinforcement Magic?" Kiba asked surprised, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow at Issei as he nodded in response as he explained

"It's the easiest magic I can do, I can also use it on others as well to power them up"

"That'll be a good help" Kazuhiko spoke before the quartet entered the abandoned warehouse. Yu and Kiba taking the lead with their swords ready while Kazuhiko and Issei was a few steps behind them.

"Come out Freed! We know you're in here" Kazuhiko shouted, igniting his hands in [Sky Flames] as he looked around and tried to pinpoint the holy aura while the others got into fighting stances as a mad cackle filled the warehouse.

"Look up!" Yu called, everyone jumping back as Freed fell from the roof with his Excalibur as he shouted

"Haha! Some devils have crossed my path and that shitty one who stopped me from getting Asia before!"

"Double Sword Illusion!" Yu declared creating his second sword as he and Kiba charged at Freed and started to clash swords as Freed spoke

"Chi! Are you the possessor of [Sword Birth], perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know! But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

With a single swing, Freed's sword destroyed both of Kiba's demonic swords, a second swing destroying one of Yu's swords as Freed continued "…my Excalibur-chan."

Kazuhiko and Issei watched, the former looking for a point he could jump in and hit Freed, so he could use [Divine Dividing's] power, Kiba replacing his swords with new ones while Yu reformed his lost one in a matter of seconds.

"Kiba! Do you want to receive a power up?" Issei asked concerned, Kiba's focus completely on Freed as he replied

"I can still go on!"

"There…" Kazuhiko muttered, vanishing in a burst of speed before Freed was knocked into the wall by Kazuhiko's punch, willing his Sacred Gear to activate as the call echoed in the warehouse

[Divide!]

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?" Freed shouted in rage after picking himself up, Kazuhiko smirking as he replied

"I would have thought that you would have known a Longinus when you saw one Freed. Kiba, Yu! Finish this idiot off"

Kiba and Yu nodded as they charged, the latter speaking up as a pale blue aura covered his body "Triple Illusion!"

"[Sword Birth!]" Kiba called, making dozens of swords appear around them and trapping Freed where he was standing. Freed clicked his tongue in annoyance, using his Excalibur to destroy the swords around him before Yu moving faster than before as he brought one of his katanas down only for it to be blocked by the holy sword.

Kiba took advantage of the clash, swinging his own sword up to use the opening Yu had created only for Freed's enhanced reflexes to move his sword to block it before forcing both to jump back as an elderly voice spoke "Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor and… Oh my, for [Staring Blue] to have taken such an interesting form, the possessor must be rather special"

"…Is it you old-man Valper?" Freed asked, the group turning to see an old man step out of the shadows wearing priest clothes.

"…Valper Galilei!" Kiba spoke with a glare of hatred at the old man, Kazuhiko eyes trying to keep both ex-priests in his gaze as Valper replied with a nod

"I certainly am."

"Freed. What are you doing? We must leave before we anger Kokabiel-sama and cannot delay his plans any longer" Valper spoke turning to the white haired priest who grinned as he spoke

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"I won't let you escape!" A female voice shouted, Xenovia moving fast and clashing swords with Freed before Irina spoke up as she entered the warehouse

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!" Issei replied surprised before focusing on the two exiled priests as Xenovia spoke

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!" Freed shot back as the pair exchanged swords, the former taking out a ball of light as he spoke

"Old-man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way." Valper replied with a sigh before Freed smirked at the group as he sneered

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

As soon as Freed had thrown down the ball of light, the flash blinded everyone for long enough for the pair to escape.

"Shit!" Kazuhiko cursed looking around in an attempt to spot them or even pick up their auras as Xenovia spoke

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!" With that Xenovia and Irina nodded to each other and sprinted after them as Kiba spoke

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

"Damn it Kiba, don't run after them!" Kazuhiko shouted after the blonde, before sighing as he landed on the ground and deactivated his Sacred Gear, Yu and Issei following suit as the former asked

"What's the plan now?"

"We wait… Not much we can really do until either Kiba shows back up or Kokabiel makes his move" Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh, running his hand through his hair as he groaned at the familiar auras approaching them

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…" Rias asked as she approached the trio alongside Sona who asked sternly

"This is certainly troublesome. Hyodo, what's the meaning of this? Explain."

…

"Is that what Kokabiel's planning?" Rias asked shocked, Kazuhiko nodding as he sat on the wall of the fountain while Sona looked incredulously between him, a kneeling Issei and Yu who was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah… I would have thought it was obvious if Kokabiel was here with part of Excalibur" Kazuhiko replied, Rias looking annoyed as she asked

"Why didn't you bring this to us when you worked it out?"

"What would you have done? You're too proud to contact Lucifer-sama, so we would have just been waiting around till Kokabiel attacked. At least with my plan we could have reduced the number of Excaliburs he had to use against us and anyway Hyodo wanted to protect Irina" Kazuhiko replied, Rias looking sheepishly as Sona turned her gaze onto Issei as she spoke

"Hyodo. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"I-I'm sorry Kaichou…B-But Irina is my childhood friend…" Issei replied nervously, his face turning blue as Sona looked sternly at him.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Valper?" Rias asked, Kazuhiko nodding seriously as he answered

"Yes. He'll be with Irina and Xenovia… He should show up when shit hits the fan, so to speak because Valper isn't going to be too far from Kokabiel when he makes his move." Kazuhiko stood up after a moment, switching his gaze between Sona and Rias as he added

"I'm not going to apologize either, because I am trying to stop a war from happening here as well as the destruction of this town, with whatever Kokabiel has cooked up. I expected you would have figured this out, Kaichou, so don't think you can just punish Hyodo for trying to save your ass as well!" Rias and Sona's eyes widened slightly at hearing that, Issei looking surprised up at him as Kazuhiko signalled to him as he spoke

"Go home, you're gonna need to rest depending on when Kokabiel is going to attack" Issei looked between Kazuhiko and his master, Sona sighing as she nodded as she spoke

"Go on Hyodo, we'll decide on your punishment later if what Kazu-san says is true"

"Thank you Kaichou, Yuuki" Issei spoke as he jumped back to his feet before leaving, Yu smirking as Kazuhiko walked over to him as the latter spoke

"Let's head back to mine… It's probably safer for us to stick together should Kokabiel make a move tonight"

"Alright…" Yu replied with a nod, Rias looking surprised as she spoke annoyed

"Hey! I haven't dismissed you yet!"

"Really?" Kazuhiko asked with a look of disbelief on his face as he continued

"You want to stay out here and lecture me about how dangerous what I did was? When potentially Kokabiel could be watching us and easily put a light spear through you both. Or if he sends his Excalibur user psychotic subordinate to gut you instead just to make it more believable that the Church started it" Rias and Sona realised what Kazuhiko meant as they started to look around cautiously before reluctantly agreeing with him.

…

"You feeling alright?" Yu asked concerned as Kazuhiko sighed deeply as the pair walked back to the latter's house as he answered

"Yeah… Just annoyed at Gremory and Sitri's lack of concern for themselves" Glancing back the pair of young men saw Rias walking a few steps behind them, Yu scoffing as he muttered quietly

"She's acting like a spoilt child"

"I know… I think her spoilt lifestyle is making her believe she can get what she wants…I don't even know why she's following us" Kazuhiko replied as they turned back to focus on where they were walking, Rias' arms crossed in thought as she pouted while watching Kazuhiko.

"Probably trying to plan her next move" Yu chuckled, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as the swordsman thought curiously

_'Has she not realised that changing her hair colour would probably give her a better chance? Probably not…'_

"I can't wait for this to be over…Sera-san's gonna be annoyed I didn't tell her about this." Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Yu patted him on the shoulder as he retort with a smirk

"Ah, she'll understand… You are just trying to protect her and the others right?" Kazuhiko nodded in response as he sighed

"Yeah…"

"I better head back to the hotel and grab my stuff so I can stay here tonight" Yu spoke as they arrived at Kazuhiko's house, the brunet nodding as he replied

"Alright then… I'll see you in a bit then" With that Yu walked off towards his hotel, leaving Kazuhiko to looking annoyed back at Rias before entering his own home.

…

That night Kazuhiko, Seraphina and Kalawarner woke with a start at feeling the enormous pressure from outside. The brunet jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the window as he growled at who he saw in the street outside

"Freed!"

Freed smirked sickeningly up at him, Kazuhiko's eyes widening as he heard Albion mutter **[That's a Fallen Angel]**

"Oh no…" Kalawarner spoke shocked, realising who she was sensing as the trio hurried to get dressed before rushing outside. Looking at the next door to see Rias and Mittelt coming out with Asia a few steps behind them while Yu came out behind the two young women from Kazuhiko's house.

"Yaho! Kazu-kun. Whore-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point." Freed called over to Kazuhiko and Kalawarner, the former asking annoyed

"What do you want?" Freed just shook his shoulders as he laughed, Kazuhiko taking a moment to search around with his senses for the Fallen Angel only to catch Rias and Yu looking up as Kazuhiko looked to see a man with ten black feathered wings and dressed in a black robe.

"Kokabiel" Kalawarner spoke with restrained anger, Kokabiel smirked at seeing Rias as he spoke with hatred

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use." Rias replied, Kazuhiko's eyes widening as he noticed Kokabiel was carrying a person as he spoke

"This is a gift." Throwing the person, Kazuhiko flared [Sky Flames] around his hands to move fast enough to catch the person, landing lightly on his feet as he looked surprised at who he was holding as he thought

_'Damn it… Hyodo's going to be pissed at finding this out. But I guess Kiba and Xenovia got away so that's good'_

"Asia-san!" Kazuhiko called, Asia rushing over to him as the brunet gently putting the exorcist down so she could heal her as Kokabiel continued with a laugh

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two." A few moments of being under the Asia's healing light Irina's expression softened and her breathing levelled out, Kokabiel continuing to talk regardless of what was going on before him

"I wouldn't do something stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad." Rias glared at Kokabiel as she asked disdainfully

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?" Kokabiel answered with joy, Kazuhiko realising he had been right as Rias retort

"If you do something like that, the War between God, fallen-angels and devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base and kill that bitch of a traitor with you. See? It looks fun, right?" Kokabiel retort, Rias clicking her tongue as Kazuhiko, Kalawarner and Seraphina glaring hatefully at the Cadre.

"…You battle-freak." Rias replied with hatred, Kokabiel laughing with joy as he retorted

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gears and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a [Divine Dividing] like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily." Kokabiel turned his gaze to Kazuhiko, the brunet trying to avoid his body showing any reaction to the enormous pressure as he asked

"…Are you after my Sacred Gear?"

"I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy. That traitor behind you probably has been reporting back to him about it" Kokabiel answered pointing at Kalawarner for a moment before shrugging and continuing

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

**{He become more crazed then I expected}** Metatron spoke in an almost sad tone as Kazuhiko mentally agreed as Freed laughed

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." Freed took out an Excalibur while pulling back his coat to show the two Excaliburs sheathed on his hips and the rope form of [Excalibur Mimic] on his left shoulder as he added, signally to each on in turn

"The one on the right is [Excalibur Rapidly]. The one on the left is [Excalibur Nightmare]. The one on my hip is [Excalibur Transparent]. I also received [Excalibur Mimic] from the girl over there! I also feel like getting [Excalibur Destruction] that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed continued laughing maniacally as Kokabiel added

"Valper's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Rias asked, Kokabiel moving his wings and looking in the direction of the school as he replied

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Before anyone else could respond Freed had blinded them with one of his light grenades, the group only regaining their sight once Kokabiel and Freed had gone.

"Everyone! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!" Everyone called, Kazuhiko freezing as his father's voice spoke up from the doorway shocked and confused

"Kazu-kun, what's going on?"

…

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but I just…" Kazuhiko spoke as he sat opposite his father, having just finished explaining quickly what had happened ever since he had been revived. Rias and the others had headed off ahead to Kuoh Academy aside from Seraphina who was making an important call for Kazuhiko as he continued

"…I didn't want you brought into this world, Tou-san…"

"How can I be sure that all of this is real?" Kazuhiko's father asked dazed and confused, Kazuhiko taking a moment before letting his Angel wings emerge from his back as he pulled one of his feathers out and hand it to him as he answered

"This is how…" Kazuhiko's father took the feather in his grasp, the brunet retracting his wings, as he looked over the feather intently

"Yuuki-san… Kazu-kun is still the same person he was before" Seraphina spoke in a caring voice, giving a brief nod to Kazuhiko as she continued

"Albeit he now has abilities beyond other humans" Kazuhiko's father looked between Seraphina and Kazuhiko before a small smile formed on his face as he chuckled

"I guess you're a superhero now then, Kazu, like you always wanted to be when you were young" Kazuhiko blushed at hearing that Seraphina giggling as he stood up and spoke

"I'll explain the rest once we've dealt with Kokabiel, alright Tou-san?"

"Alright… Metatron, Albion, please continue to look after Kazu for me?" Kazuhiko's father spoke in a serious tone as he looked at Kazuhiko for a response.

**[Of course… Kazu here is the best partner I could hope for]** Albion replied aloud seriously before Metatron added in a formal tone

**{Yuuki-san… We will do everything in our power to protect your son. We have both grown to care for him more than just any other host we have had before}**

"Thank you…So what about Rias?" Kazuhiko's father spoke, Kazuhiko looked annoyed before shaking his head as he replied

"I'll explain that later…"

"Alright then" Kazuhiko's father spoke, the two young adults nodding to each other before rushing out of the house, while he continued to look at the single feather in between his fingers as he muttered

"Go get him, Kazu…"

…

"Rias-sempai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji reported to Rias. The other members of the ORC and Student Council were gathered around the park located in front of Kuoh Academy. Kalawarner, Asia, Seraphina and Yu also gathered to help them as Kazuhiko stood in his Rating Game battle outfit as he asked

"So Karasuba-sensei is going to come?"

"Yeah… she says she's going to take on whatever reinforcements Kokabiel has waiting nearby for him thanks to Matsu-san's information" Seraphina replied, Kazuhiko nodding before turning his attention to Asia as he spoke

"You don't have to risk yourself with helping us, Asia-san"

"I-I want to… this town is the only home I've ever had" Asia replied with a surprisingly serious tone as Kazuhiko nodded as he spoke serious

"Alright then, stay next to either Kala-san, Mitt-san, Sera-san or me at all times alright and if we tell you to run you have to do it" Asia nodded seriously, Yu smirking softly as he spoke

"You're acting like a regular leader now, Kaz"

Kazuhiko sheepishly scratched his head as he looked around, Kiba or Xenovia hadn't showed up yet and Irina had been moved to Sona's house so she could rest there.

(Don't worry Kazu-tan, they'll get there in time) Matsu spoke up through a hologram of herself that was nearby, Kazuhiko glancing over to see Saji still explaining the barrier around the school to Rias as he asked

"You ready to reinforce the barrier?"

(Yeah it should be a piece of cake with So-tan having already used my barrier generators with the original barrier.) Matsu answered, Kazuhiko taking a calming breathe as he heard Sona's words

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds. My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the fallen-angels who is moving." Sona was glaring hatefully towards the school where Kokabiel was at the moment.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here." Rias spoke, Sona pressing her glasses up her nose as she replied

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…" Rias shook her head in response as he countered

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…" Sona replied with a slight nervous air before Akeno spoke up

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

"Akeno!" Rias shouted shocked, Akeno's looking back at her angrily as she retorted

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

"She's right…" Kazuhiko added, his hands in his pockets as Rias clamped down on what she wanted to respond with and took a deep breathe, Akeno offering him a smile before turning back to Rias as he spoke

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri." Sona spoke determined, briefly glancing over to Kazuhiko as Rias turned to her peerage as she spoke

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!] Everyone responded, Kazuhiko just nodding as he felt the gravity seals being released by Metatron.

"Yuuki! I will leave the rest to you."

"Me too…! Get him back for Irina" Saji and Issei spoke, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Alright… I'll be sure to give that warmonger enough trouble so reinforcements will arrive"

"Heh, don't forget about me, Kaz. I may be human but I can keep up with Devils as well" Yu added with a smirk, dressed in the battle clothes Matsu had made for him as Kazuhiko smirked before hearing Albion speak up seriously

**[Leave it to us, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him our power.]**

…

Author's Note

Well things are heating up. Kazuhiko's dad knows what has happened, Kokabiel is planning to start war with Excalibur and everyone is ready for a fight. It's probably a surprise to see Kazuhiko help Issei with working alongside the exorcists but he wants to avoid Kokabiel getting any more swords or start the war.

Astrid is intended to be based appearance wise on Satellizer from Freezing aside from the changes mentioned and is working as Azazel's assistant with an arrangement made for her although Azazel looks to have other ideas.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Kokabiel's Downfall

**GeassDragon:** Thank you ^^;. I will try and show more of Kazuhiko's relationship with Metatron and Albion.

**FallenSymphony963:** Thanks. I do try and keep Kazuhiko realistic because it adds to his personality. Yeah, the Dragon harem is something I intend to do through the story ever since I settled on Seraphina being a Dragon but it won't affect the rest of the others who will be in the harem. Hope you enjoy the fight with Kokabiel.

**rath11:** Thank you, I do try my best to create something interesting or different with this one and Kazuhiko has grown a lot as a character since I started writing him in this story.

**Raidentensho:** Yeah, I wanted to have Kazuhiko and Yu work for their next upgrade so they will have to hunt out what they need to get together. Astrid is part of the harem and will show up more next arc. I will admit I hadn't intended to put any more RWBY pieces in at the moment as for adding Pyrrha, Kazuhiko doesn't like redheads so if I do include her I may make a few changes to her appearance but she would work well as a relation of Artemis.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Yep, the battle is here. Not sure at the moment if I'm going to add anyone else from Freezing at the moment.

**zdeath01:** There will be more in the harem, Astrid and Xenovia being the latest additions because of this arc. As for Kazuhiko's sword it will get Excalibur Mimic's ability to shapeshift to make up for times when he can't use Metatron's power instead.

**Neonlight01:** Thanks. The reason I don't have Kazuhiko lighten up with Rias is because, in his eyes, he has to clean up her mess still, Kiba's misunderstanding regarding his past in this arc. Also Rias is supposed to be leader of the group and the fact neither she nor Sona works out that they are targets for Kokabiel doesn't help him with his view on Rias actually being a good leader.

Also given that Kazuhiko will find out about Gasper next arc, it's not likely to change really soon given what might have happened to him if Rias had actually admitted she couldn't control Kazuhiko at the beginning. The earliest I can see things starting to change would be when Kuroka shows up but that is more due to Rias' speech to her about Koneko then anything else.

I can see Asia being part of Kazuhiko's peerage although I had thought of making her an Angel so I'm not sure what'll happen to her at the moment.

**Universal Crunch:** Thanks. I always intended that Kazuhiko's father was going to find out seeing as he's not been hypnotised like Issei's parents to ignore the weird things going on around them. Yeah, he won't be happy with Rias for taking advantage of a situation Kazuhiko should never had been involved in the first place, Raynare killing him. Kazuhiko's respect is because his father went through such a rough time with his mother's betrayal and yet still did his best to look after Kazuhiko.

Hope you enjoy the fight with Kokabiel and the Scale Mail I intend to wait till the fight with Vali to show off that.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

**[] – Dragon**

**{} – Metatron**

[] – Sacred Gear

…

Entering from the main gate the ORC, Yu, Seraphina, Kalawarner and Asia rushed towards the school field, stopping at the bizarre scene before them. The four Excalibur fragments were floating in the middle of a magic circle while releasing extreme amounts of light, Valper standing in the middle of the magic circle as Mittelt asked confused

"What is this…?"

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one." Valper spoke amused before Kokabiel's voice called from above them

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" Kazuhiko frowned as he focused on the Cadre who was sitting in a chair in the sky with the moon behind him, crossing his legs confidently as Valper answered

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so? I will leave it to you." Kokabiel spoke as he shifted his gaze towards Rias as he asked

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…" Rias started only to be cut off by the sound of wind before a large explosion engulfed the gym, everyone looking at it in shock at the giant pillar of light that replaced it as Kokabiel spoke unimpressed

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

**[Are you scared partner?] **Albion asked concerned, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as Metatron spoke up reassuringly

**{Do not worry… He may be on a different level but our powers and training will help you combat him and whatever he may send against you. We still haven't used [Promotion] yet so that will add an extra level of power as well}**

**[If it becomes serious, we will have to reveal Metatron's power. Even if you can't beat him, we will be able to give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.] **Albion added resolutely, Kazuhiko taking a calming breathe as he realised the options he still had access to.

**#Avenged Sevenfold – This means War#**

"Now. I will have you all fight my pets that I brought from hell." Kokabiel spoke as he clicked his fingers. The darkness around them rumbled before three large three headed dogs that were ten meters tall started to step out on thick legs, its glowing red eyes glittering in the darkness. A pair of deafening howls filled the air as the three tripled headed dogs stopped in view of everyone.

"…Cerberus!" Rias spoke with disgust, Kazuhiko knowing what she was talking about as he muttered

"The Guard dog of Hell, huh?"

"The very same. It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!" Rias replied, Kazuhiko glancing to Yu as he stepped up next to him, Mugen already in his hand as he spoke

"A creature of Hell is still weak to light, right…?" Kazuhiko nodded, Yu smirking as he waited for the battle plan

"Kala-san can you help Yu with that one. Gremory, I'll leave the right one to you and the others. Sera-san and I can take on the middle one. Mitt-san hang back and protect Asia-san" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, Kalawarner nodding before spreading her wings and creating a light spear in her hands before she took to the air and followed after Yu who called as he charged forwards

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" The barrage of pale blue insects was unleashed with the swing of Yu's sword, a large fireball coming from the middle head of the Cerberus making several explode while the remaining insects bit into the monster's skin. It howled in pain as Kalawarner's light spear slammed into its shoulder, Yu smirking as he called out

"Double Sword Illusion! Triple Illusion!" Grasping his extra sword as a pale blue aura exploded over him, Yu used his increased speed to dodge another fireball before Kalawarner's shot light arrows from a bow she had made from light at a second fireball. Yu smirked as he swung both swords outwards as he called

"Eight Flower Mantis!" The eight slashes of light hit into the Cerberus's chest making it rear back up as it howled in pain as Yu nodded to Kalawarner who released a charged up light arrow barrage into the Cerberus's chest and finish it off as the Cerberus fell on its back. Yu cancelling his Triple Illusion once the Cerberus stopped thrashing about in pain.

…

[Divide!] Divine Dividing called as Kazuhiko slammed a [Lightning Flame] enhanced axe kick between the Cerberus' shoulders, Seraphina destroying a fireball with one of her own before using another two to stop the other heads of the Cerberus attacking as Kazuhiko jumped from off the Cerberus and creating a large spear of [Rain Flames] in one hand before impaling one of the Cerberus's front paws to the ground and then dodging the jaws of the nearby head only for a bolt of blue lightning to impact the middle head.

Kazuhiko glanced surprised at seeing Seraphina using the new element, blue sparks around her hands as she launched another bolt to destroy a fireball as she called out "Give me a few seconds, Kazu-kun! It's a little difficult to control at times"

Kazuhiko nodded, shooting upwards to land an uppercut on the Cerberus's middle head and destroying the fireball that had been forming in its jaws. Quickly glancing back, Kazuhiko was surprised at seeing blue flames and lightning mix around her hands as he dodged the other two heads before she pointed them towards the Cerberus as she declared "Plasma Stream!"

Kazuhiko managed to dodge the beam of blue plasma with his wings and [Sky Flames], landing next to Seraphina to see the Cerberus now sporting a gaping hole through it which destroyed the middle head and took out most of its torso.

"Damn…" Kazuhiko spoke impressed, Seraphina blowing the smoke from off her hands before dusting them off against each other as she smiled to him.

…

Rias and Akeno flew above their Cerberus with their wings, the large triple headed dog jumping after them before blasting out fire at them as Akeno stood in front of her [King] as she spoke "Too naïve."

The fire instantly froze, Rias jumping out from behind Akeno and released an enormous black block of her [Power of Destruction] as she declared "Take this!"

Another head of the monstrous dog fired off a ball of fire, clashing violently against Rias' attack before the other two heads added their own fireballs into it as they evened up to power clash as Koneko jumped into the fight as she spoke "I have found an opening in you."

A loud bang was heard the moment Koneko landed a heavy blow onto the Cerberus' head, jumping back as Akeno spoke while pointing her fingers up into the air "Here's another blow."

Lightning arced down from the sky when Akeno pointed her fingers at the Cerberus and surrounded it before another attack by Rias struck its side, making it leak black blood and smoke.

A dangerous howl filled the air, Mittelt and Asia turning shocked the former spoke "There's another one!?"

The new Cerberus howled as it charged at the two blondes, Mittelt creating a light bow in her hands as he readied to fire a light arrow at the new opponent before slashing sound filled the air and one of the Cerberus's heads went up into the sky before turning to dust.

"I have come to back you up." Xenovia spoke as she held her damaged [Excalibur Destruction] at the ready, soon slashing out at the Cerberus's torso and making it howl in pain before being split in half by a the fatal strike Xenovia had dealt. The whole Cerberus vaporising as smoke rose from its body as she spoke to herself, stabbing the Cerberus in the chest to finish it

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

"Nice of you to finally turn up" Kazuhiko spoke as he appeared near Mittelt and Asia before frowning as he asked Seraphina

"Sera-san, think you can manage another plasma attack if I get the mutt to stay still?"

"Yeah I should be able to" Seraphina spoke with a nod, Yu and Kalawarner moving to join them as Kazuhiko held his hand up to them

"No wait…Save your strength…"

"Thunder! Resound!" Akeno called, creating more thunder and bringing it down on the Cerberus, who tried to move only for countless swords to erupt from the ground and pierce its limbs to trap it as a welcome voice spoke up

"I won't let you escape." Kiba spoke as he appeared at a safe distance from the Cerberus before bolt of lightning slammed into the Cerberus, damaging it a lot before Rias spoke

"Eat this!" Rias shot a large ball of [Power of Destruction] at the injured Cerberus, finishing off the wounded monster and making it disappear.

"…It's complete." Valper's voice broke the little moment of calm the group had as they turned to see the Excaliburs release even more light as Kokabiel started to applaud as he spoke

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one." As the divine light spread across the school field, everyone covered their eyes with their hands. When the light had faded, the looked to see the four Excaliburs had fused together into a single sword which was giving a blue-white aura out as Valper spoke

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

_'Shit! Only 20 minutes!?'_ Kazuhiko thought shocked, gritting his teeth as he realised releasing Metatron's power was looking a more likely option as the magic circle spread around the whole school field and glowed as it started to gather power.

"Freed!" Kokabiel called out, the white haired priest emerging from the darkness as he asked

"What's up, Boss?"

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs." Kokabiel replied from this chair, Freed smiling crazily as he moved to grab the Fused Excalibur

"Yeah, yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But, but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils now!"

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together." Xenovia spoke to Kiba, Yu stepping forwards as well as he added

"Think I'll give you a hand here as well"

"Is it okay?" Kiba asked, Xenovia laughing fearlessly in response

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…" Valper cackled at the conversation as Kiba said calmly as he pointed his sword at Valper, his eyes filled with hatred towards the old man

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil."

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." Valper replied with a disgusting laugh as he continued

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair. I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba spoke, lifting his eyebrows in doubt at what he was hearing. Kazuhiko frowning confused as Valper shook his head as he explained

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" Xenovia spoke as she gritted her teeth hatefully as Valper continued

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this." Valper pulled a glowing orb from his robes as he continued, laughing pleasantly

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

**{So they use the holy element from other people to make the exorcists able to use Excaliburs}** Metatron spoke with a gasp of shock, Kazuhiko scowl deepening as Kiba spoke with killing intent

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." Freed said with a psychotic laugh as he added

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Kazu-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…?" Kiba spoke angrily, his hands shaking as his aura grew intense.

**#There For Tomorrow – The World Calling#**

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me." Valper replied, throwing away the orb towards Kiba. It rolled along the ground before touching the blond's foot, Kiba picking up the orb and patted it as he spoke with a tear in his eye

"…Everyone…"

Kazuhiko's eyes widened at the pulse of energy he felt, shallow lights spreading out across the school field before forming into people

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear." Akeno spoke softly to everyone.

**{Demonic-swords, Holy-swords, Devil, Fallen Angel and Angel are here on this one field to bring the spirits of those who were disposed of back}** Metatron added as the people looked at Kiba with sad expressions as he started

"Everyone! I…I!"

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…" Kiba continued, Kazuhiko not able to read the one male spirit's lips as Metatron spoke softly as Akeno translated

**{…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying.}** Tears fell from Kiba's eyes as the spirits started to move their lips in a rhythm as Asia mumbled

"…The sacred song." Kiba joined in with the song while crying, a few moments passing before the spirits glowed blue-white, the lights growing brighter as Kiba stood in the centre as Kazuhiko heard their voices

(We were no good alone.)

(We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.)

(It will be okay if we are together.)

Kazuhiko felt a warmth flood in his body as his Angel side reacted to the sacred song, blinking back the tears as he felt Seraphina take hold of his hand as the voices continued

(You have to accept the holy-sword.)

(It's not scary.)

(Even if God is watching.)

(Our hearts are always…)

(ONE.)

The spirits went up to the sky before turning into a large light that fell down onto Kiba, Albion speaking up seriously **[Kazu.]**

_'What is it?'_ Kazuhiko thought back before Albion answered

**[That [Knight] has reached it.]**

**{What he means is that [Sacred Gears] change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key like how [Staring Blue] evolved to fit with Yu's fighting style. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is the [Balance Break]}** Metatron explained, Kazuhko curious as he watched what would happen.

…

Kiba thought back to when he had escaped the research laboratory by himself, the only thing on his mind while vomiting blood and running was how he wanted to live. He'd gotten out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class Devil, Rias, while his life was slipping from his grasp.

_"What do you desire?"_

Rias had asked him as she held him on the verge of death. Kiba remembering the one word he had managed to mumble while his vision blurred

_"Help"_ Kiba had wished while thinking of his life, his friends, his future, his power and his talent and that was his last word as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…" Kiba knew he had the best comrades now, who helped him despite being driven by vengeance and had even made him see the error of hating a weapon.

_(Don't worry about us. At least you live.)_ His former-comrades words weren't wishing for vengeance but for his own survival.

"But it's not like everything is solved." Kiba spoke to himself, realising that he had to take down the evil thing before him so nothing like what had happened to him with happen to anyone else again as he declared

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?" Valper retort, Kiba scowling as Kazuhiko's voice was heard

"Kiba! Cut down that monster once Excalibur is dealt with. You are the [Knight] of Gremory after all. Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…" Xenovia spoke up

"Destroy that fake copy blondie" Yu added before Rias called

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My [Knight] will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!" Akeno called before Seraphina added

"Show your comrades' strength"

"Finish the weirdo!" Mittelt added before Kalawarner called out

"You'll defeat him"

"…Yuuto-sempai!" Koneko called before everyone else added

"Please do your best!"

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!" Freed laughed

"…I will become a sword." Kiba spoke to himself seriously as he turned to Freed as he continued

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! [Sword-Rebirth!]" Kiba felt the spirits of his comrades' mix with his Sacred Gear and forming a new shape as his demonic power and the holy power were combined to form a new sword as he declared

"Balance-Breaker [Sword of the Betrayer]. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Kiba charged towards Freed, his [Knight] speed making it hard for Freed to grasp his movements after a few feints but Kiba's strike was still blocked. Kiba's new sword starting to erase the aura that covered Excalibur as Freed spoke shocked "! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!" Kiba replied, Freed clicking his tongue after pushing him back and taking a step back himself as Freed shouted

"Stretccccccch!" The Fused Excalibur started to twist as if it was alive, moving randomly and shot towards Kiba at an intense speed. The combining of [Excalibur Mimic] and [Excalibur Rapidly] showing itself as the sword split into two at the tip and shot at him with god speed. Kiba blocked each strike with his new sword, able to read Freed's killing intent to find out what direction the attack was coming from.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" Freed shouted, enjoyment and impatience on his face as he added

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!" The tip of the holy-sword disappeared, [Excalibur Transparency's] ability being added which did little to help Freed get his attacks past Kiba's guard as he parried the attacks. Freed's eyes narrowed as he looked shocked at Kiba, Xenovia's voice calling out to the blond

"Yes. Keep him there like that." She held [Excalibur Destruction] in her left hand while putting her right hand in the air as she chanted

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." The space before her distorted, Xenovia putting her hand in the middle of the distortion and pulling something out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a uniquely shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge that was longer then Xenovia was tall. The sword had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extended to the bottom just above the pommel with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" Xenovia finished chanting, shocking everyone as Valper spoke shocked

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?" Kokabiel spoke astonished

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia explained, making a two sword style stance with both swords as Valper spoke shocked

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially." Xenovia responded calmly

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Xenovia answered Valper's question, making him speechless as she continued

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!" Durandal released a holy aura stronger than the Fused Excalibur that Freed held and the holy-demonic sword Kiba was holding.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" Freed shouted, moving his killing intent to Xenovia and swinging his invisible sword at her. A single side slash from Xenovia shattered the Fused Excalibur, also making a large hole in the school field as she spoke with a bored sigh

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!" Freed spoke, his killing intent becoming weak as Kiba charged, clashing his holy-demonic sword against the remnants of the Excalibur before he shattered it as he spoke

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." With that Kiba cut down Freed, blood bursting out of the wound as Yu slashing Freed the opposite way to Kiba so a large X was over the exorcist's torso.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Valper spoke confused, Kiba realising that he still had one last thing to do as he spoke, pointing his sword at the old man

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…" Valper was cut off as a spear of light pierced through his chest, collapsing after throwing up blood and Kiba checking the old man's condition only to confirm his passing.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel sneered from his position in the air, his laughter echoing out

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" Kokabiel landed on the ground, an overwhelming pressure and intense aura coming from him as he smiled fearlessly as he spoke full of confidence

"Who wants to fight me next before my followers show up?"

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!" Rias shot back, Kokabiel chuckling as he countered

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?" Everyone took a ready stance, only for eyes to widen at the magic circle that appeared before Kokabiel as a voice spoke out

"Kokabiel-sama, our force is being decimated by a dragon with a sword"

"What!?" Kokabiel spoke surprised and angry as Kazuhiko smirked as he spoke softly

"Looks like Karasuba-sensei is having fun" Everyone around looked at Kazuhiko as he created a soccer ball sized orb of [Storm Flames] in his hand before thrusting it forwards as he declared

"Dragon Shot: Storm!" The beam of [Storm Flames] shot towards Kokabiel, easily the size of a car, as the Cadre put out both hands to catch and deflect it.

"Interesting Hakuryuukou" Kokabiel spoke with a smirk, light gather around his hands as he took the attack head on as Kazuhiko grunted as he tried to keep the attack in its form as he was being pushed back several feet. Kokabiel smirked as he stood with his black robes tattered in some places while his hands were bloody, Kazuhiko taking a few deep breathes due to the power he had put into that attack.

"Lightning!" Akeno called, lightning blasting down only for Kokabiel to use one of his wings to dissipate the attack as the Cadre shot back

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Baraqiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno spoke enraged, continuing her lightning attacks only for them to be deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

"Plasma Blast!"

"Take this!" Seraphina and Rias both called as they unleashed their own attacks, a large ball of plasma and a large block of [Power of Destruction] respectively, Kokabiel laughing loudly as he finished nullifying Kazuhiko's attack and used his bloodied hands to block the new two attacks as he spoke at Akeno

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Hakuryuukou! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! A traitor from Grigori and the daughter of Baraqiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" Rias shot back in anger as Kokabiel dissipated her and Seraphina's attacks as he spoke provokingly

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of [Vanishing Dragon]! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Xenovia and Yu moved closer to Kiba, passing him as the former muttered "We will attack at the same time."

"We have a better chance of getting him off guard that way… Third Illusion!" Yu added, flaring the aura that quickly formed before the trio went slashing at Kokabiel, who made a sword of light in each of his hands to block Xenovia's sword as he muttered

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!" A blast of air came from Kokabiel's body, making Xenovia float before he kicked her in the stomach.

"Gaa!" cried as she flew back, Kokabiel blocking Yu's twin swords as he continued talking to Xenovia who had managed to land on her feet before charging again

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!" Kokabiel knocked back Yu, the light swordsman hopping back to avoid getting cut by the light swords the Fallen Angel was using as Kiba and Xenovia clashed with him. His wings moving to dismiss light spears that were being thrown by Kalawarner and Mittelt from behind him.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!" Kiba declared, Yu charging in to help as Kokabiel spoke intrigued

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword, a light sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!" The three swords users continued to clash with Kokabiel, swapping who was taking charge fluidly as Koneko thrust a punch at him from behind, during a lull in the Kalawarner and Mittelt's light attacks as she muttered

"There!"

"Naïve!" Kokabiel spoke, his wings turning into sharp blades only to miss hitting Koneko's body as Kazuhiko quickly caught her with his [Sky Flame] enhanced flying speed.

"You should be wary, Koneko-san" Kazuhiko spoke as he put the girl down, Kiba sighing in relief as Kokabiel retort

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

"Wha…!" Kiba spoke surprised as his sword gained a crack from when it clashed with Kokabiel's, knocking the blond back as a shockwave was launched from Kokabiel's body, launching the three swords users away. Each had managed to fix their stance while in the air before landing on the ground breathing hard, Yu dismissing his Third Illusion to conserve what energy he had left.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!" Kiba shouted, putting his strength back into his holy-demonic sword as he charged. The crack in his sword disappearing as he started to slash at Kokabiel who laughed

"Hahaha! You still come at me? Alright! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword." Kiba called, making swords covered in holy-demonic aura appear surrounding the Fallen Angel before using the chance to attack.

"You think you've captured me with this?" Kokabiel spoke with a smirk, his wings becoming sharp like swords and breaking the swords around him before catching Kiba's sword with two fingers as he asked with a sigh

"Is this it?"

Kiba created another holy-demonic sword in his free hand, that one getting stopped by the two fingers of his other hand before Kiba opened his mouth wide and created another sword there, using his teeth to grip it as he swung it and scratched Kokabiel's cheek as the Cadre let go of the other two swords and Kiba backed up.

Kokabiel smirked at his advantage as he spoke "But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

"…What do you mean?" Rias asked with doubt, Kokabiel laughing as Kazuhiko scowled and subtly moved his hands to his bangles as Kokabiel continued

**#Thousand Foot Krutch – War of Change#**

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides-"

Kokabiel was cut off as a bolt of holy lightning enhanced [Storm Flames] slammed into his face, everyone turning their attention to Kazuhiko who was holding [Ramiel] as he spoke seriously, his eyes glowing with power

"Enough with the villain speech, Kokabiel" Everyone around him looked surprised to various degrees at seeing the new weapon in Kazuhiko's hands, Seraphina and Yu readying themselves to help out.

"Th-That power…" Kokabiel spoke enraged at being cut off as he had to block another bolt from Kazuhiko's bow before he flew at the Cadre, the cyan coloured energy wings turning bright orange with the [Sky Flames] coming from out of them as Metatron spoke seriously

**{A new weapon was unlocked earlier… Its name is}**

"[Zeruel]" Kazuhiko muttered, the crystal bow dispersing before elbow length gold bulky gauntlets formed over his arms while bulky gold greaves formed over his legs. Kokabiel's eyes widened in rage as he moved to catch Kazuhiko's fist even as he was knocked back a few feet, only to be surprised by the knee which hit his chest and sent him flying into the air as [Divine Dividing] called

[Divide!]

Spreading his wings, Kokabiel glared fiercely at the brunet as he snarled "How do you have that power? Nevermind, let's see if you can entertain me Hakuryuukou"

A truck sized light spear appeared in Kokabiel's grasp which he flung at Kazuhiko, the Cadre's eyes widening as [Storm Flames] covered the brunet's gauntlets as he caught the spear and disintegrating the mass of light after a few moments. Kazuhiko panted slightly from the magic he had to expel to stop the attack, taking a deep breathe before charging and using his [Storm Flames] covered gauntlets to land a fist deep into Kokabiel's gut before the pair started to trade blocks. Kazuhiko block or dodging whenever Kokabiel tried to introduce a light weapon into the battle before his [Storm Flames] destroyed it.

Kokabiel managed to land several punches into Kazuhiko's body during the exchange of fists and feet, his battle clothes doing little to soften the heavy blows as he grit his teeth and returned each one with a powerful blow of his own.

Yu and Seraphina shared a serious look, nodding to each other as they noticed Kazuhiko punch the Cadre to the ground with a [Lightning Flames] enhanced punch. Seraphina spreading her dragon wings before taking to the air as Yu called "Fourth Illusion Style!"

The pale blue aura exploded and grew around Yu, pale blue sparks of light coursing over his body as he charged at a surprising speed towards where Kokabiel was being kept near the ground by Kazuhiko as he swung both of his swords and called

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Dozens of light insects shot towards the Cadre, Kokabiel creating a pair of light swords in his bloodied and burnt hands and started to cut through the insects that tried to bite into him.

[Divide] [Divine Dividing] called, Kokabiel strength dropping to a quarter of his original as Seraphina floated above the pair, blue flames and lightning mixing in her hands as she waited for Yu to move back as Kazuhiko charged a ball of [Cloud Flames] in one hand.

"Cloud Barrage!"

"Plasma Barrage" Kazuhiko and Seraphina called, blue plasma firing from her hands into basketball sized orbs while purple tennis ball sized flames shot from Kazuhiko's hand, Kokabiel covering his hands in light energy to deflect them despite the burns that grew on his hands and body and soon hiding the Cadre in a cloud of smoke as Kazuhiko muttered softly

"[Leliel]" The Chakram formed around Kazuhiko with the disperse of his gauntlets and greaves, a mental command from the brunet all he need to send them into the smoke cloud after Kokabiel as Yu swung both of his swords towards it as he called

"Eight Flower Mantis!"

Kokabiel burst from out of the smoke cloud as he dodged the attack, his body burnt and battered while his wings were covered in damaged feathers as he panted with a maniac grin before his eyes widened at seeing the Chakram orbiting around him as Kazuhiko's wings called out

[Divide!]

"You bastard! Trying to hide behind your friends while you drain my power, pathetic. I will kill you all soon enough!" Kokabiel shouted in rage, Kazuhiko's eyes narrowing as [Cloud Flames] ignited around the Chakrams as he shot back

"No… This ends now!" Kokabiel laughed, unable to believe the words from the brunet's mouth before noticing the Chakram multiplying at an alarming rate as they flew around him. Kokabiel's eyes bulged out in shock, turning to see Kazuhiko bringing his hands together in a clap before the Chakram charged towards the Cadre, soon covering him in a ball of cutting disks. The odd light beam bursting out and destroying several of the flying disks only for others to replace them as Kokabiel suffered the cutting storm, his wings sharpening and firing out only able to destroy a few Chakram before they were cut off by others.

A minute nearly passed before the Chakram all disappeared, Kokabiel falling to the ground in a bloody mess with the remains of his wings littered around him as Kazuhiko dropped down to one knee as he gave a nod to Seraphina and Yu as they each fired their own attacks

"Plasma Stream!"

"Exploding Spirit Cut!" The beam of plasma and the wave of light energy exploded on contact with Kokabiel, Kazuhiko forcing himself to his feet should he have to continue fighting only for Albion to speak up

**[It's over Kazu]**

Kazuhiko sighed in relief as he let himself collapse, [Divine Dividing] disappearing as Seraphina caught him as she hid her wings and Yu dismissed his sword. Noticing that the magic circle over the ground had disappeared as a panting Seraphina hugging Kazuhiko tightly as she spoke "A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Just need to rest" Kazuhiko replied softly, Yu smirking tiredly as he patted him on the shoulder as Metatron sighed in relief

**{It's mostly mental and magical strain… you used a lot of both to control that attack you used to finish Kokabiel. You'll heal once you're got some rest}** Asia quickly rushed over to tend to Kazuhiko's wounds, mostly bruises from the brawl with Kokabiel.

"I think we all deserve to rest after that." Yu spoke, Kalawarner nodded in agreement as she, Mittelt and Asia rushed over, the latter checking him over for injuries and healing what bruises he had from the fight with Kokabiel.

"What was that?" Rias asked shocked approaching Kazuhiko only for a voice from the sky to speak

"Interesting…" Descending from the sky was a figure in red dragon themed armour with green jewels embedded across it and a jetpack firing on its back as it landed and looked around before picking up Kokabiel's dead and cut filled body with the other as the figure spoke to himself

"Shame that they are both dead… We could have asked them what was going on"

**[Are you ignoring me, Ddraig?]** Albion spoke aloud, [Divine Dividing] reappearing and drawing everyone's attention as Ddraig replied

**[So you were awake, Albion]**

**[We finally meet, but in a situation like this huh? Things like this happen but I'm surprised that I can't feel much hostility from you like before]**

**[Heh, you can talk, your hostility is incredibly low as well]**

**[Looks like we both have things that interest us more than fighting then. I guess our fight can wait for now. It not bad to meet calmly like this Ddraig.]**

**[True… See you next time Albion.]**

"I must say I was surprised you could defeat Kokabiel without the Scale Mail… But that power is… interesting. You look like you'll be a worthy opponent for me so till next time, get stronger my rival-kun" The armour covered figure spoke with an intrigued tone before taking to the air while carrying Kokabiel's body with ease.

**{That's a relief… Kazu-kun, you wouldn't have the strength to fight your rival now}** Metatron mused, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as Albion smirked

**[Probably… but at least Ddraig's host will be more wary to approach us given Kazu's display here]**

"Good job, Kazu… I knew I saw something special when I started training you" Karasuba spoke with a smirk as she appeared out of a dark blue magic circle and approached the group relaxed, splodges of blood and black feathers littering her clothes as she rested her sheathed sword on her shoulder as Kazuhiko offering her a smile as he replied

"Well I wouldn't be this strong if not for you, Karasuba-sensei"

"Sensei?" Rias spoke surprised, the Devils regarding the grey haired woman cautiously as she stood relaxed looking them over as she scoffed

"So this is the Gremory heiress? Not much to look at, are you?" Rias scowled at hearing that before deciding to change the subject to avoid angering another dragon as she asked

"What was that power you were using anyway?" Kazuhiko looking at her tiredly as he shrugged and muttered in response

"No idea, it just came out when I got annoyed at Kokabiel's ranting… and I was just following my instincts when using it" Rias looked annoyed at not getting a good answer from him before casing a worried glance over him, nodding to herself that Kazuhiko would be ok before turning to Kiba as she spoke

"Yuuto, I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…" Kiba replied, Rias patting his cheek as she countered

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades now"

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group." Kiba spoke seriously, Rias giggling as she replied

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Kazu-kun, okay?" Kiba glanced to Kazuhiko only to see him resting his head on Seraphina's shoulder as she hugged him as Karasuba spoke with a smirk

"Once you've recovered we'll have a spar to see if you've improved"

"Alright" Kazuhiko replied tiredly, Karasuba nodding with an eager grin as she disappeared into another magic circle.

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty minutes after everything had ended, Kazuhiko Seraphina, Kalawarner, Asia, Mittelt and Yu leaving before then so as to avoid the Maou being able to sense them and so he could put back on the seals.

…

"What was that power?" Kalawarner asked confused, Kazuhiko glad that Mittelt and Asia had headed to sleep as soon as they had come back as he looked at Seraphina, Yu and his father sitting around where the younger brunet was sitting in an armchair.

"It's Metatron's Sacred Gear, [Heavenly Judgement]" Kazuhiko answered, Kalawarner's eyes growing wide in shock as she looked at him

"B-But… You're a Devil! You shouldn't be able to use that power"

"He's a Draphalem" Yu countered calmly, the bluenette Fallen Angel looking confused at the swordsman as Seraphina explained

"What Yu-san means is that Kazu-san is an Angel/ Dragon/ Devil hybrid, Kala-san."

"But the report says your human?" Kalawarner replied, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he explained

"I was born human. But Metatron and Albion turned me into a Draphalem when Gremory revived me… It was the best way for my body to not reject Metatron's power which would kill me if I ever managed to activate it as a full Devil. Matsu-san gave me seals to hide the Angelic side of my aura which I removed during Kokabiel's villain speech and why he was so shocked at sensing and seeing her power." Kalawarner and Kazuhiko's father looked shocked at hearing that before the former turned to look to Yu and Seraphina as she asked

"How come both of you know?"

"He told me when he first got the seals…When you were recovering from your ordeal" Seraphina replied, looking down as Kalawarner shuddered at remembering it. Yu taking a moment before answering himself seriously

"Kaz is known by the higher ups of the Shinto and Youkai Factions for helping them out a couple of times. He's classed as an ally to both Factions and so we intend to help or protect him should he need it"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kalawarner asked annoyed, Kazuhiko looking away as he answered

"You report to Azazel so I didn't want him to find out about it or you to get into trouble for lying to him for me. But I had to tap into Metatron's power to defeat Kokabiel before… he revealed something important…"

"So the town's safe?" Kazuhiko's father asked, his son nodding tiredly in response as he muttered

"I just hope they don't try and dig about the new power I showed off… Otherwise who knows what'll happen if they find out about my nature"

"If they don't applaud you for stopping one of the leaders of the… Fallen Angels, was it? Then they don't deserve any respect from you" Kazuhiko's father spoke sternly, Seraphina smiling as Kazuhiko smiled sheepishly at hearing that as Yu chuckled. Kalawarner just leered at him hungrily as she licked her lips and spoke

"You know… I think I'm even more turned on now that I know your part Angel"

"Please don't say that sort of stuff in front of Tou-san" Kazuhiko spoke embarrassed, hearing his father chuckle as Kalawarner smirking as she seductively walked towards him as she continued

"Probably… But now I can play the whole 'corrupt your pure mind' that most Fallen Angels enjoy"

"You do know I can't fall?" Kazuhiko asked, gulping nervous as he saw Seraphina pout annoyed as Kalawarner spoke huskily

"Even better…Hey!" Seraphina had stopped her, gripping the back of the tank top she had changed into when they got back as she spoke with a sigh

"It's too late for this sort of thing, Kala-san… We are all tired from the fight" Kalawarner gave her a mock frown at hearing that Yu stretching his arms above his head as he spoke up

"Yeah, I think it would be better if I could get a night's sleep without hearing Kaz's playboy antics"

"I am not a playboy!" Kazuhiko shouted annoyed, the others in the room bursting out in chuckles before Kazuhiko sighed and chuckled himself, the brunet's father heading upstairs after bidding everyone goodnight.

"Kaz… What did Kokabiel mean about the leaders of Devils and followers of God being lost?" Yu asked seriously, Kazuhiko looking away as Seraphina asked shocked

"Are you thinking he meant God is dead?"

"Well he is leader for the Christian church…" Yu replied as he looked at the bluenettes before Kazuhiko spoke softly

"It's true…"

"What…?" Xenovia spoke shocked, glaring at Kazuhiko as he asked surprised

"H-How did she get in here?" Looking at the others who were in shocked to different levels, Kazuhiko turned back to Xenovia as she spoke with anger slipping into her tone

"You're lying! Why would you say that Devil" Kazuhiko stood up before the blue haired exorcist, letting out a silent sigh as he stared into her eyes as he spoke

"Do I look like I'm lying Xenovia…?" Xenovia's eyes widened as they looked into Kazuhiko's as she asked

"How do you know He is dead? How can you even use Holy weapons while being a Devil?"

"I am Metatron's host…" Kazuhiko answered calmly, Xenovia's eyes widening as she looked him over before looking away as she thought

_'How can I face the church knowing they lied to me all of my time their? And how can a Devil use a Seraph's power'_

"Anyway, he's not really gone… As long as people still believe and pray in him, the idea of God is still around anyway the world has been moving on without God already" Kazuhiko mused aloud, Metatron smiling softly as the brunet watched Xenovia stiffly turn around and move to leave as Kazuhiko added with a sigh as he headed after her

"I better make sure she doesn't tell Gremory about me…"

…

_'You sure you want to do this Metatron…?'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked concerned about what he was about to do as his sat in his bedroom waiting for Asia as Metatron replied

**{After what Kokabiel has done and what he tried to reveal, there will most likely be a meeting over the matter… If Asia-san has to attend she would find out then about God's passing… I would feel better if I told her myself, Kazu-kun}**

_'I understand, Metatron… I'm just glad that Xenovia promised to keep my secret'_ Kazuhiko thought back, surprised the exorcist had sworn on Durandal to not reveal his nature or about God's death to anyone.

**[Hehe, I think she was overwhelmed when she made that promise Kazu]** Albion chuckled nervously, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head as he nodded in agreement as Asia entered the room with a curious look as she asked

"Kazu-san, what did you want to talk about?"

"I figured you deserve some answers, Asia-san…" Kazuhiko started, taking a moment to word it out as he continued

"I lied to Gremory when I said that the power that I used against Kokabiel was something I didn't know about…Truthfully, I didn't want her to know about it. That power is from another Sacred Gear I hold called [Heavenly Judgement]… It's contains the spirit of Metatron from the Bible and so I can use it she made me part Angel when I was reincarnated by Gremory"

"Kazu-san…" Asia gasped in awe as she watched Kazuhiko stretch his Angel and Devil wings in front of her as she continued "… You have Metatron-sama inside of you…?"

Kazuhiko offered her a smile, creating a soccer ball sized orb of [Mist Flames] in front of him as he nodded "Yes… She wants to talk to you herself"

"Really…?" Asia replied surprised, looking nervously as the [Mist Flames] grew in size and shape between them before a ripple ran along the surface of the fireball as it changed into Metatron. The Angel smiled as she regarded Asia, folding her wings behind her as she curtsied to the ex-nun as she spoke

**{Hello Asia-san, it's nice to finally talk to you. I am Metatron}**

"M-Metatron-sama…" Asia spoke nervously, Metatron giggling softly as she replied

**{You don't have to be nervous, Asia-san… I'm not going to hurt you}**

"H-Hai…" Asia spoke, relaxing slightly as Kazuhiko chuckled quietly as he sat down on the bed to watch the two blondes as Metatron spoke sadly

**{I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Asia-san… but I'm afraid God passed on during the Great War…}**

"N-No…" Asia spoke shocked, tears welling up in her eyes as Metatron holding the girls' hands in her own as she continued

**{But he's not gone, Asia-san… God still exists in the hearts of his believers and as long as they remember Him, He will never been gone from the world}** Metatron gently brushed away the tears from Asia's eyes with one hand, Kazuhiko speaking up to add

"This happened a long time ago Asia-san… The church is still running pretty much the same despite His absence and the world is still the running because of that" Asia nodded in understanding, Metatron smiling as Asia seemed to be recovering from the shock.

…

A few days had passed since the incident with Kokabiel, Kazuhiko was entering the clubroom with Seraphina and Asia. Blinking surprised at who was sitting in their as he looked at the new additions

"Hey, Hakuryuukou." Xenovia greeted, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform while Yu smirked in his own version of the school uniform as he added

"Looks like I've been stationed here, Kaz… Given what had happened with Kokabiel it makes sense they would be worried about someone else attacking here"

"Yeah, it does… Why are you here, Xenovia?" Kazuhiko asked confused, only to turn as Grayfia spoke up as she entered from another door of the room

"She has become Ojou-sama's [Knight]…I was here to witness the negotiations between them as per Ojou-sama's restrictions." Devil wings grew out of Xenovia's back as she added

"I was approached by Rias Gremory to become a [Knight] after I went to see you and I decided that staying near the Hakuryuukou would be more interesting. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with just one piece and I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Kazu-kun."

"That cute sound doesn't work with a serious voice" Kazuhiko spoke with a sigh, Xenovia sighing as she replied

"I copied Buchou's attempts in the mirror this morning, but it looks like it's not easy." Rias flushed embarrassed at hearing that, Grayfia arching an eyebrow at the heiress for a moment before turning to look at Kazuhiko.

"Well I guess this means we have a powerful new weapon on our side and another swordsman aside from myself and Kiba" Kazuhiko muttered to himself, Rias nodding from where she was sitting at her desk.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since I've betrayed God my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is… Even if she is a sister of a Maou…" Xenovia spoke, holding her head down and mumbling something.

"By the way, where's Irina?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Xenovia answering calmly

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Valper and Freed along with the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

"Fair enough… Durandal has chosen you as its user so that should be enough for you seeing as the Exclaiburs' users can be artificially created now"

"Yes… I'm considered an outsider and heretic now I've changed sides and they have cut me off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." Xenovia laughed at hearing that, stopping as she narrowed her eyes and added with a blush on her cheeks

"Irina has stronger belief then I did... She was really disappointed that I became a Devil and I couldn't tell her why I had chosen to change sides so it was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

"Maybe…" Kazuhiko spoke calmly as Kalawarner entered while Seraphina looked surprised at the former exorcist. Rias checking that everyone was there before speaking

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said _"We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this"_. They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school and the niece of a Dragon King" Xenovia said with a sigh, glancing concerned to Seraphina as she leant against Kazuhiko as Rias continued

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war and was stopped by Kazu-kun, the Hakuryuukou, they sent their thanks for killing him.

"Though it ended with the releasing of Kazu-kun's new unusual power, the [Welsh Dragon] retrieved Kokabiel's corpse" Kazuhiko frowned as he realised that Ddraig's host was already in his Balance Breaker form when he showed up, part of him wondering when he would unlock either of Metatron's or Albion's Balance Breaker forms as he sighed to himself.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise." Rias spoke with disgust as she shrug her shoulder as Grayfia spoke up sternly

"Ojou-sama, Azazel will apologize for this. He didn't want another war to occur which is why he sent the Sekiryuutei to stop Kokabiel"

"Yeah, he's always wanted peace so he'll probably bring it up then" Kalawarner added, Mittelt nodding in agreement.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." Rias added, much to the surprise of everyone.

"…The [Welsh Dragon] belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?" Kazuhiko asked Xenovia curiously, the swordswoman nodding as she replied

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a [Longinus]. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The [Welsh Dragon] is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is probably slightly stronger than you, who is his rival."

Kazuhiko nodded in thought at hearing that, Xenovia looking to Asia as she spoke while bowing her head down "…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since it was the fault of the Exorcists around you not stopping that Devil. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm not part of the church now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia spoke with a pure smile, Kazuhiko glad that he and Metatron had helped her return to normal after breaking the news to her.

Xenovia turned to Kazuhiko, a look of sadness and admiration briefly in her eyes as she spoke "Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school." With that she tried to leave the room only for Asia to ask with a smile

"U-umm! On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?" Xenovia's eyes widened at the question, smiling bitterly to Asia as she answered

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…"

"Except? Asia asked, Xenovia smiling as she asked

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!" Asia answered with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling at watching the pair become friends as Xenovia spoke

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there and the light sword user as well and a rematch with Kazu-kun as well"

"Alright. I won't lose"

"Should be interesting to see"

"If you want to spar again, I don't mind" Kiba, Yu and Kazuhiko spoke with smiles before Xenovia left the room, the brunet noticing the change in the blond [Knight] before Rias clapped her hands to draw everyone's attention as she spoke

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!" With the Devils' confirmation the group went about their normal routine for the evening as Grayfia left but not before taking a curious look at Kazuhiko.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed the Kokabiel Battle, Kazuhiko stopped holding back the moment Kokabiel tried to reveal God's death to protect Asia from finding out. Although the reason Kazuhiko tells her later is because Xenovia finds out and it would be better to prepare her against someone, like Diodora, who may try and use that information against her.

As for Kalawarner's reaction, I figure it make sense that Fallen Angels get turned on by the idea of corrupting pure minds that Angels typically have so Kazuhiko being part Angel is a rather interesting challenge for her.

Xenovia still joins due to her loss of faith in God but she can't say anything after promising Kazuhiko not to although given what would have happened when Rias recruited her and the report sent back to the Devils, Grayfia and Sirzechs probably will become more curious about what Kazuhiko is hiding or wary about what his other power is.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Dates and Dwarven Mines

**Stratos263:** Here it is, hope you enjoy it.

**Raidentensho:** Thanks. I haven't planned for [Divine Dividing] to change when he unlocks [Half Dimension] but it will for when I plan to have Ddraig's jewel incorporated but intend to keep it like Issei originally has Ddraig on one side and Albion on the other. I can see Kazuhiko not having too much trouble using [Boosts] either because [Sky Flames] should (from what I guess) would harmonize the two powers so they could co-exist.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Yeah, seeing as Kokabiel is one of the leaders Kazuhiko would need some help to defeat him even with Metatron's power, after all Vali does have the Scale Mail unlocked when he beats down Kokabiel. Asia meeting Metatron I wanted to happen as Metatron can explain God's death in a way that Asia would understand without hurting her over it.

No one that Kazuhiko doesn't trust will find out about Metatron at the moment although with the big treaty meeting who knows.

**Morrison512:** Glad you enjoy it. The fight between Vali and Kazuhiko is going to be cool to see for more than just Vali having the Boosted Gear. I think the reason there isn't too many fics with Vali having the Boosted Gear is because it makes him OP as a rival.

**ChaosEmperorNex:** Glad you noticed the extras stuff I try and build in. I wanted to expand things because Kazuhiko's lack of trust in Rias so he does go out into the wider world, for Matsu and himself, to get more experience with his powers and to build his own network. I do intend to have some more Kyoto stuff happen so he may have a few more friends amongst the Yokai and the Shinto Faction which I feel are both underused in the series as a whole.

**Universal Crunch:** Yeah, I wouldn't want the other main characters, ORC and Council, to feel too comfortable after Kazuhiko pulls out a Holy weapon against Kokabiel and that is also why I didn't want Rias to bring him into the supernatural world as she would have probably found out everything that Kazuhiko is currently hiding back then as well.

The independent events and missions from Matsu is so I can show that Kazuhiko isn't neglecting Metatron's power as well as how he grows between the major story battles that come up as it can get overlooked. I also enjoy working out how characters will act towards each other as it helps build on their personalities and make them come out different to their canon selves. Glad you enjoy the fic and hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Lightwave:** I haven't thought of including him as a member of Kazu's group of allies but having a rival for Hercules would be cool. I had thought of somehow including a Greek Hero descendant or someone linked to one of Hercules' Twelve Labours just so they can get a bit of revenge for their ancestor.

**San/ Guest/ Durandal and Guest:** (Cause it's all on the same topic) I haven't decided on if Koneko will be in harem or not yet as Shrione Mode doesn't turn up to much later in the story and at the moment I can see Koneko being something of a little sister to Kazuhiko as well.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} – Metatron**

() – Phone/ Intercom

…

Kazuhiko used the pole of [Gaghiel] to block Karasuba's nodachi as they sparred in Tiamat's village in the Familiar Forest. Seraphina, Yu and Kalawarner, Mittelt and Asia watching a safe distance away as Kazuhiko spun his naginata in his hands, [Rain Flames] covering the blade, and launched a wheel of [Rain Flame] enhanced holy water at Karasuba, who jumped back to dodge and coated her sword in midnight blue flames to counter them with a grin on her face.

"Looks like you're stronger then I expected" Karasuba spoke eagerly, Kazuhiko relaxed his stance slightly as [Divine Dividing] energy wings changed as [Sky Flames] coursed along them as he replied

"Well last time we sparred, I didn't use Metatron's power... [Israfel]" Gripping both scimitars, Kazuhiko adjusted his stance for dual wielding as he waited for Karasuba to make the next move.

"She certainly has trained you well" Karasuba grinned as she charged forwards, Kazuhiko meeting her in the middle as they started to trade slashes.

"Damn… I didn't realised Kaz had trained so intensely" Yu muttered as he watched, Kalawarner nodding in agreement as Seraphina answered with a worried smile

"Kazu-kun told me once that Metatron insists on him going through the basics of each style until he picks it up and even then she spars with him so he can continue getting better with his experience using them. Even Albion spars with him to help him become a better fighter and so he can learn to better use [Divine Dividing]"

"Amazing…" Asia spoke, her gaze shifting from Seraphina onto the determined Kazuhiko, who had switched to [Sachiel] and then had covered them in [Lightning Flames], as Mittelt commented

"Riser wouldn't have stood a chance against Kazu-san like this"

"That's why when Kazuhiko-kun first trained with Karasuba, it was without Metatron's power" Tiamat spoke from behind the group, surprising them as she smiled and watched the two continued to fight even as Kazuhiko became more tired throughout as she added

"…Revealing her power would be dangerous in front of a Maou and two Pillar Clans who would be watching it." Mittelt looked down as she nodded understanding, realising that Kazuhiko would have put himself in danger if he had used his Angel side. She'd been shocked at hearing Kazuhiko was a Draphalem but quickly realised it was cool that he had both the [Vanishing Dragon] and the Archangel Metatron and yet their master knew barely half what Kazuhiko could do aside from what he had displayed.

Karasuba's roundhouse kick was mostly blocked by Kazuhiko's tonfa, sparks of [Lightning Flames] arching across her leg harmlessly, as the brunet was flung backwards by the force of it. His wings adjusted to stop himself from crashing into the ground as he muttered

"[Ramiel]" Pulling the drawstring back on the crystal bow, a bolt of [Cloud Flame] enhanced Holy Lightning forming as he took aim at Karasuba who smirked as she stood her ground. Firing the bolt, Kazuhiko watched as he shot forwards about three feet before exploding into an array of identical sized bolts which bombarded the area that the female dragon stood, soon covering it in smoke and dust.

An arc of midnight blue energy burst out from the smoke, Kazuhiko forcing himself to dodge, losing a few hairs on his right side of his head as the cloud exploded to reveal Karasuba unharmed and knocking the dirt off her clothes with her free hand. Around her was numerous craters from where his attack had hit the ground, Kazuhiko heaving in large gulps of air as he muttered to himself "Damn it… She's still easily out of my league"

Before Kazuhiko could realise, Karasuba was in front of him using the back of her sword to knock the wind out of him before grabbing the collar of his clothes and flinging him towards the ground and making him create a crater around him as he coughed up some blood, his Sacred Gears disappearing as the brunet had hit his limit. Karasuba cracked the ground under her as she landed, taking a moment to sheathe her blade as she walked over to where Kazuhiko was laying.

"Well you've certainly improved…" Karasuba mused with a smirk, Kazuhiko unconscious as she crouched down to pull the young man over her shoulder before moving towards the others who were rushing towards them, resting a hand on his backside as she walked much to the ire from Seraphina.

…

"So what's Rias…?" Kazuhiko blinked as he glanced up from Super Smash Bros. which he was playing against his father, who had asked the question, and Yu. The girls, Kalawarner, Seraphina, Asia and Mittelt, had gone to get bathing suits for some swimming thing that was coming up.

"She's supposed to be the heiress of her Devil Clan…" Kazuhiko started, mashing at the buttons of his controller as he continued

"… and a High Class Devil meaning she can have a peerage, a sorta set of servant making items based on a normal Chess set, I'll probably end up getting one once I manage to promote myself to High Class as well"

"So you'll have servants at some point in the future and turn yourself into a proper Harem Master" Yu spoke with a smirk as Kazuhiko shot him an annoyed look as his father laughed as he added

"So I can expect a lot of grandchildren at some point?"

"Tou-san, Yu! I am not a playboy" Kazuhiko shouted annoyed, making the pair laugh more as he knocked out Yu's character.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he finished singing the song, putting the microphone back onto the stand as he smiled sheepishly at his friends.

"Woo! Kazu" Takeshi cheered as he clapped with Kensuke, Kazuhiko shooting the two a slightly annoyed look as he spoke

"I'm not that good…" Yu shot him an amused smirk, Kazuhiko realising that the swordsman had settled into their class easily along with Xenovia and caused much of an uproar amongst the students.

"I wouldn't say that" Kiryuu spoke with a surprised look, glancing to Asia, Hikari, Seraphina and Mittelt looking like they had enjoyed it. Kalawarner gave him a smirk while Yu and Kiba was drinking tea and coffee respectively and Koneko was eating ice cream.

The day had been rather hectic so far with them playing numerous games of bowling and now take turns singing songs in the karaoke room they had. Asia was wearing a gothic-lolita dress like Mittelt which suited them both. Seraphina had taken to wearing a blue skirt, a short sleeved purple t-shirt and a denim jacket atop.

"I'll start with reciting some prayer hymns." Asia spoke as she stood near the microphone, Kazuhiko taking a sip of his own drink as he smiled.

"You know… the pool will be opening soon. I've got a special outfit for then" Kalawarner whispered into his ear, Kazuhiko face reddening as the thought drifted through his mind of whatever swimsuit Kalawarner and Seraphina would wear then.

"Should be nice to enjoy the pool" Seraphina added with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Yeah…" Kazuhiko was surprised when his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out as he arched an eyebrow in confusion as he muttered

"Message from Gremory?" Before the brunet could look at it, Seraphina had taken the phone from him, tapping a few buttons on the device before scowling annoyed as she growled

"How dare she sent that sort of picture!?" Kazuhiko's eyes widened as he noticed Seraphina's strength starting to show on the phone, managing to grab hold of her hands and stopping her as she added seriously

"I am so going to put her in her place when I see her next" Koneko arched an eyebrow at the display, Kazuhiko quickly deleting the photo of Rias in a swimsuit while rolling his eyes before checking that his phone had survived before slipping it back into his pocket as Kiryuu asked with a smirk

"Oh, I didn't know you had another girlfriend, Kazu?"

"That crimson haired harlot is not Kazu-kun's girlfriend" Seraphina shouted annoyed, Kiryuu blinking in surprise, Kazuhiko taking hold of the bluenette's hands to calm her down, as she asked shocked and eagerly curious

"Gremory sent you something…?" Takeshi and Kensuke's eyes widened in curiosity even as Hikari gripped her boyfriend's ear and Yu chuckled as Kazuhiko answered the unasked question

"Deleted it already"

"Shame…" Kensuke muttered, Kiba and Koneko looking at the depressed bespectacled young man as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he spoke to his friend

"Find your own girlfriend already, Kensuke" Kensuke huffed as Takeshi slapped him on the back as he added

"Yeah Ken, you'll have your own girlfriend to have pictures like that-OW!"

"Takeshi!" Hikari shouted, tugging on her boyfriend's ear to avoid him embarrassing her. Kazuhiko chuckling at the sight as he spoke

"I'm going to the bathroom…"

…

Stepping out into the corridor, Kazuhiko was surprised to see Kiba sitting on a chair nearby, looking curious as he asked "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Something did." Kiba replied, Kazuhiko sitting into the chair next to him as he sighed and asked

"What's up?"

"Kazu-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you." Kiba replied seriously, Kazuhiko looking surprised as he thought it was an odd time to bring it up as he replied

"…It's alright. Your comrades got justice now for that madman so it doesn't really matter"

"…Kazu-kun." Kiba spoke with teary eyes, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he retort

"Don't look at me like that… It's weird and you should only do that with your girlfriend, if you ever pick one"

"Kazu-kun!" Kiba spoke surprised and embarrassed, Kazuhiko moving to get up as Yu left the room and called over to them

"Hurry up you two before Takeshi tries to sing!"

"I should really stop him before he tries murdering another song" Kazuhiko muttered to himself with a shudder at hearing that heading over to his friend.

…

"How dare you send that sort of photo to my boyfriend!?" Seraphina spoke enraged, Rias blinking surprised from behind her desk as Kazuhiko and the others entered for the usual Devil duties, Yu, Asia and Kalawarner along as usual to enjoy the time with the others when not on contract.

"That photo was for Kazu not for you as his master I'm allowed to spoil him" Rias replied calmly, trying her best to avoid feeling nervous as she leaned to try and catch Kazuhiko's eye only to see him unimpressed back at her before she deflated as Seraphina countered

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"What did you think, Kazu?" Rias asked, giving Kazuhiko her best seductive leer as the brunet retort

"The swimsuit would look better on Sera-san…" Seraphina blushed as she turned back to Kazuhiko with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Rias frowning at how he hadn't said anything about her own figure while Akeno quietly giggled into her hand drawing an annoyed look from her [King].

"I guess we'll have to go swimsuit shopping soon" Kalawarner chuckled as she looked to Seraphina, the two bluenettes sharing a nod and smile as they took seats at one of the sofas as Kazuhiko asked Rias

"Any contracts come in…?"

"Yes… This one seemed to ask for you specifically" Rias spoke, returning back to normal duties as she handed a piece of paper to the brunet who nodded and headed to the magic circle as he spoke

"I'll see you later…" With that the magic circle activated, whisking him away to wherever his contract would be as Xenovia walked into the room.

…

Opening his eyes, Kazuhiko was curious as he looked around the high class hotel room he was standing in before his looked surprised at who summoned him as he spoke "Kazehana-san?"

"Ufufu… I'm flattered you remembered me, Kazu-kun" Kazehana spoke with a flirty smile as she walked towards Kazuhiko as he muttered to himself

"Kinda hard not to…"

"So what reason would you want to summon me?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Kazehana's smile growing as she leant closer to his face as she replied

"Well… I wanted someone to show me around town and thought of you… So let's go have some fun~" Kazuhiko blushed at seductive tone Kazehana was using as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he nervously replied

"Erm… Alright then…"

"You'll have to change into something more formal for what I want to do" Kazehana spoke happily, looking over Kazuhiko's school uniform for a moment as he nodded and replied

"Alright give me a minute"

…

"You know that there's been quite the following for you since you defeated Riser and did that modelling?" Kazehana asked amused as they sat in a private booth in a bar, a glass of wine in her hand as she leered at him, now in some more smart-casual clothes to avoid garnering any accusations of being a Highschooler. Kazuhiko warily looking over his own glass of wine as Metatron and Albion told him not to drink much, sipping slowly at it during their conversation, as he replied with a sigh

"I guess I should have expected something like that to happen… Is that why you summoned me?" Kazehana took a long sip of her drink, Kazuhiko suddenly aware with how close she was sitting next to him as she brushed her leg against his as she replied

"Something like that… You're a lot different to any guy I've ever met, you know…"

"Well I was born human…" Kazuhiko countered, Kazehana's smile growing as she continued

"That may be it, but you still stand firm on your believes even though you aren't human anymore. Most new devils abandon at least some of them to adjust to the differences" The conversation lulled at that moment as the pair sipped at their drinks, Kazehana refilling her own glass as she asked

"So, what is your favourite colour?"

"Eh…?" Kazuhiko blinked surprised at the sudden change in topic as he answered

"Blue… How about you?"

"Well before it was purple but I think I could enjoy blue as well" Kazehana spoke with a smile as she looked into his eyes, Kazuhiko blushing as he tried to avert his eyes as he asked

"So… What sort of work do you do in the Underworld?"

"I model for fashion magazines quite often but otherwise I enjoy myself at parties" Kazehana replied, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he sipped his drink as she asked

"So what is it like being the servant of the Gremory princess?"

"It difficult… I don't know if it's the dragon aura but trouble keeps trying to find me… Just a few days ago I had to fight and kill Kokabiel" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh, Kazehana looking at him surprised and awe as he continued

"Not helped that Gremory tries to seduce me despite already knowing my opinion of her"

"So the rumours were true about that…?" Kazehana mused, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as she continued

"There was rumours that you defeated Kokabiel from those who were reinforcements but most of the other Devils weren't sure as it was quite a guarded secret by the Maou…" Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he replied

"He was going to destroy my hometown and my friends so I couldn't let him get away with that…" Kazehana looked at him impressed, her cheeks tinged pink as she looked him over and commented with a leer

"Definitely not like the other Devils… You're much better. To choose to fight one of the leaders just to protect your home and those close to you, I must say you are impressing me more and more tonight" Kazuhiko's cheeks reddened as he retort

"I'm nothing special…"

"Oh, and modest too…" Kazehana quipped with a seductive smile, Kazuhiko trying to stop blushing as he retort

"I'm already dating"

"Oh, I don't mind sharing Ka-zu-kun~" Kazehana seductively whispered into his ear, only making Kazuhiko's face darken in colour as his blush intensified.

…

Kazuhiko sniffed at his clothes as he reappeared in the clubroom, the faint scent of wine and alcohol on him as he noticed everyone looking at him as he realised he'd been gone for about three hours with Kazehana's contract.

_'I'm glad I had the chance to use [Divine Dividing] to reduce the effects of the wine'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as he remembered having to help Kazehana back to the hotel room she was staying at as Albion chuckled

**[I didn't know my power could be used like that, Kazu… I seem to be learning more about my power through you then my previous hosts]**

"How was your contract?" Kiba asked curiously, Kazuhiko rubbing his temple as he replied

"It was alright… Took longer than I expected" Kazehana had took him to several other bars after the first one, trying to get him drunk which probably would have happened if his dragon side made him more resistant to it and Albion's power allowed him to divide the effects any alcohol he had was halved. Near the end he had to piggyback a drunk Kazehana home, his enhanced strength making it easy, before letting her rest in her bed in the hotel room he had first appeared in.

**{I can't believe she would let herself get into such a state}** Metatron commented with a huff, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he mentally replied

_'I don't think she was as drunk as she acted… I mean she signed the contract easily and she wasn't slurring her words at all'_

Koneko frowning as she looked him over and muttered "Perfume and wine… Sempai what was you doing?"

Seraphina and Rias looked at him accusingly at hearing that, the latter speaking up first as she stood up from her seat at the desk "What were you doing Kazu?"

"Yes, please tell us what that contract was about?" Seraphina asked through gritted teeth, Kazuhiko blinking as he explained

"I was just taking some woman back to her hotel room after a night out drinking. I ended up having to carry her back 'cause she had trouble walking."

"Well as long as she didn't try anything with my Kazu…" Rias commented as she started to calm down, Seraphina turning her glare onto the redhead as she asked angrily

"Your Kazu…!? He's my boyfriend!" Rias shrunk slightly under Seraphina's gaze, Akeno giggling as she hugged Kazuhiko from behind as she spoke

"Ufufu aren't you becoming popular Kazu-kun" Kazuhiko tried to avoid the blush spreading along his cheeks as Kalawarner leered at him as she added flirty, making his blush darker

"I'm sure she must have enjoyed feeling your strong arms around her"

…

"Yu's right the Dwarves of the Nidavellir should have the magic crystals and jewels you need" Matsu spoke with a smirk as she watched Kazuhiko and Yu get changed into their battle outfits as the former asked

"Cool… So is there anything specific that we need to know not to get on the Dwarves bad side?"

"Not that I think of… Only issue you might have is if Loki, God of Mischief, notices the transporting in and messing with it but I've made adjustments to hopefully avoid that." Matsu spoke as she signalled to the waiting magic circle for them as Yu nodded as he mused

"Just have to be respectful and polite then"

"Yep" Matsu spoke with a smile, turning her attention to Kazuhiko as she added

"Good work with Kokabiel, both of you…"

"It was nothing" Yu spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding as he added

"I had to stop him from starting a war or destroying the town, the amount of innocent people he was going to kill just cause of his stupid intentions was ridiculous"

"We best get going, hero" Yu spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as Matsu chuckled as she spoke

"Good luck."

Kazuhiko and Yu nodded as they disappeared in the glow of the orange magic circle.

…

The magic circle faded to reveal the two young men standing in the entranceway of a large cave, torches lining the walls and a stone door several feet away with a large bell hanging down from the ceiling with a rope that attached that reached the floor.

"Think this is the place?" Yu asked curiously, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he replied

"Not sure…"

(You're in the right place…) Matsu's voice spoke up from their earpieces, making the pair blink in surprise as she continued

(That door before you is the entrance into the Dwarf Kingdom… I contacted them before so they'll let you in. Only thing you need to do is come to an agreement about how to get the crystals from them) Kazuhiko nodded in understanding as Yu spoke up

"So we'll have to do something for them to get their agreement to let us go for the crystals"

(Yep. Dwarves may be greedy but they stick to an agreement they make with someone) Matsu answered as Kazuhiko moved to pull on the rope, making the bell ring loudly before a gruff voice called out

"I hear ya! I hear ya!" The stone door split in the middle, both sides disappearing into the wall before a four foot man with a thick light brown beard and hair as he looked over them.

"So ya the Dragon brat, eh?" He spoke annoyed, Kazuhiko nodding as he tried to reply only for the Dwarf to interrupt

"Well come on then you two… Can't stay out here all day" Kazuhiko and Yu shared a look before heading inside, the stone doors slamming behind them as the Dwarf lead them down stone steps, passing a sympathetic looking Dwarf who was sitting near a battle axe as the Dwarf leading them grumbled about outsiders and tall idiots.

Yu and Kazuhiko shared a look of confusion before focusing back on the staircase with lit torches on either side. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, the pair could only look in awe at the cavernous underground city before them

"Wow…" Yu muttered, Kazuhiko nodding as they noticed the steampunk vibe of the underground city before them as they heard a snort from the Dwarf as he called over to them

"Come on you brats! Can't keep King Dvalinn waiting"

"Sorry" Kazuhiko spoke as he and Yu moved towards a Victorian looking bronze coloured open top car as the Dwarf muttered to the blond Dwarf sitting in the driving seat, who waved them over with a friendly voice

"Come on lads! Plenty of room for ya here" Kazuhiko and Yu headed to jump into the back seats, noticing the guard glaring at them for a moment before he headed back as the driver chuckled and started to drive

"Now let's get you to the Royal Offices… First time I've met regular people you know…"

…

"I can't believe he could talk for that long about random stuff" Yu spoke amused, Kazuhiko pinching the bridge of his nose as they entered a large reception area of the Royal Offices.

"I know… At least we know some more about Dwarven culture and why people assume there isn't any female Dwarves" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh as they started walking towards the large desk with a male looking Dwarf sitting behind it with horn rimmed glasses and ginger hair held in a bun as they looked down at whatever they were working on

"Names?" A gruff female voice spoke up, Kazuhiko catching Yu's surprised look at the first female Dwarf they had seen as the former spoke formerly

"I'm Kazuhiko Yuuki, the Hakuryuukou. My boss Matsu-san made an appointment with the King" The female Dwarf's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at them upon hearing Kazuhiko use his title, Yu smirking at the surprised reaction as the female Dwarf looking over some paperwork before her as she spoke

"O-Of course, Mister Hakuryuukou… I-I will see if His Majesty is available right now" With that the Dwarf made hurried walk towards the doors behind them as Yu spoke to him

"I didn't expect that reaction…"

"Neither did I… I hope Matsu-san hasn't been spreading the news of our battle against Kokabiel" Kazuhiko replied with a sigh, Yu looking around curiously as he retort

"That probably would do it considering he was one of the leaders of Grigori and you killed him"

"You and Sera-san helped" Kazuhiko countered with a roll of his eyes, Yu smirking before the Dwarf came back and spoke

"Please follow me, His Majesty will see you now" The two followed and soon found them lead into a spacious office with a large ornate desk with a comfortable chair behind it and two plush chairs on the other side. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was an elderly Dwarf, Dvalinn, frowning as he looked over paperwork, a smile forming on his face at seeing the pair as he spoke

"Ah, come in! Take a seat, you've come at an opportune moment so I can avoid this paperwork" Kazuhiko and Yu chuckled at hearing that, taking the seats as Dvalinn spoke up with a grin

"I'm honoured to meet the Hakuryuukou and his friend…? Matsu-san told me you boys were after some material from out mines."

"That's correct, sir" Yu started politely, Kazuhiko nodding as he added

"We'd like to make a deal for the Luminous Crystals, Mithril and Magic Amplifying Crystals that we need"

"Of course… I remember now" Dvalinn spoke with a click of his fingers before he continued

"I'll be happy to get our miners to gather enough of those material for you but like Matsu has probably told you there will be a deal involved. Now, recently the mines have become infested by giant Salamanders and we've been unable to deal with them without 'em blowing up on us"

"Sounds like Dodongo hunting, then?" Kazuhiko spoke with an amused look to his friend, Yu rolling his eyes as he muttered

"You would bring that game up in this situation"

Dvalinn looked amused at the two friends' banter as he continued "What I'd like for you to do is go in there, find and destroy the queen of these giant geckos so the mines can be reopened. I take it that you're happy to do this?"

"Of course… Quick question, do you know how they got into the mines in the first place?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Dvalinn frowning as he nodded

"That damn prankster Loki came waltzing in wanting us to bow down to him and join his forces against Odin-sama. Obviously I told him to bugger off and he cursed us saying that he would force us to beg to follow him or some other rubbish like that… After that the overgrown lizards started showing up. Oh! No offense to you Hakuryuukou"

**[None taken…]** Albion spoke aloud with a slight smirk, Dvalinn jumping slightly in his seat at hearing the dragon as Kazuhiko chuckled

"Alright… I take it that you want us to bring some sort of sign of our victory against the queen of them once we find them" Dvalinn nodded as he answered

"A pair of Valkyries are here on orders from Odin-sama to help us, one's even his guard, so they will give us all the proof we need when you complete the job" Picking up the phone on his desk he quickly made the request to his secretary, putting it down after a few moments before smiling to Yu as he spoke

"I must say I'm surprised your Dwarven is so good…"

"Matsu-san put a translation spell on me to save the confusion… Works as good as Kaz's [Language] ability" Yu answered with a smile, Kazuhiko glad he didn't have to act as a translator as Dvalinn nodded in understanding.

The doors behind them opened, Kazuhiko and Yu looking back to see two young women. One had knee length straight silver hair and light blue eyes. Her attractive figure was garbed in a set of Valkyrie armour which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. Underneath her breastplate she was wearing a black leotard and black thigh high stockings poking out from her boots while a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. Sheathed on her hip was a sword while her hands held a silver spear in her right hand.

The other young woman appeared slightly older, blood red hair falling in shoulder length spikes, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a similar set of armour to her partner.

"You wanted to see us, Dvalinn-sama?" The silver haired young woman spoke, the Dwarf nodding before signalling to the pair of young men as he answered

"Yes Rossweisse-san… These two young men will be helping with the clearing of the mines. This is Kazuhiko Yuuki and his friend Yu" Rossweisse looked at the two, Kazuhiko blinking in surprise as her redheaded partner had closed the distance quicker than any could have expected and was posing in front of the brunet as she spoke

"Nice to meet you Kazu-kun. I'm Freyja, one of the Valkyrie guards of Valhalla" Rossweisse frowned and silently sighed at the actions of her partner for the troubles the Dwarves was experiencing, noticing that Kazuhiko was warily looking at Freyja as he spoke

"We should make a start before more show up in the mines" Dvalinn and Rossweisse nodded in agreement, Yu smirking slightly at his friend's actions while Freyja pouted childishly at being ignored as the quartet made to leave the office.

…

The entrance to the mines had numerous rail tracks leading into it for the mine carts that the Dwarves used. Kazuhiko, Yu and their two Valkyrie escorts walking around one set of tracks as Freyja kept giving glances to the brunet as she spoke "So… What have you come here for?"

"We need some materials for some stuff" Yu spoke up, noticing that Kazuhiko was working on using [Mist Flames] to create a modest sized dragon which he sent into the cave as Rossweisse asked curiously

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's a scout… I want to see how many there are inside and work out our route so we can avoid getting lost or ambushed" Kazuhiko replied as they continued walking, Rossweisse looing curious at him as she asked

"A scout? How did you manipulate flames like that and what's with the colour?" Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow at hearing that, catching Yu's smirk towards him as Freyja spoke with a frown

"Don't try making a move on Kazu-kun, Rossweisse… Just because you've never had a boyfriend"

"That was by choice…" Rossweisse shot back with gritted teeth as she tried to avoid the others' gaze, Kazuhiko and Yu sharing a confused look before the former spoke up

"Now is not the time for this…"

"He's right. The Dwarves need us to clear this cave so they can continue using these mines" Rossweisse spoke with a nod, the quartet starting to walk again as Yu held up one hand as he spoke

"Ghost Lights" The numerous balls of blue light formed above them, Rossweisse nodding in appreciation while Freyja looking curiously at them before noticing Kazuhiko was taking the lead with one of his pistols in his left hand.

**[Looks like the first level is clear]** Albion spoke to him, Kazuhiko taking a moment to relay the information to the others as they continued walking, reaching a fork in the tunnel to see the a small Mist-Dragon floated above the right tunnel as he spoke

"This way then…"

…

They managed to travel down three levels before they ran into their first giant Salamander, which had turned out to be a seven foot height, six foot long lizard with dark green scales on its back and orange underside.

Kazuhiko dodged the plume of flames launched at him by the giant, but currently blind, lizard, having took several [Storm] bullets to its eyes. Yu quickly charged forwards with Mugen cut through its side to finish the monster. Both managed to put a safe distance from the giant Salamander before it exploded, Rossweisse putting up a defensive magic circle to protect the mine walls and them.

"W-Wow that was quick" Freyja spoke as she looked at Kazuhiko and Yu as the quartet started to walk again as the former shrugged as he replied

"You get use to moving that fast…Although I'm surprised they can be taken out so easily"

"Yeah… I guess Loki-dono wanted these to lull people into a false sense of security before they blew up" Rossweisse added, Yu nodding in agreement as he spoke

"That certainly sounds like a trickster God"

The quartet continued walking for a few minutes before reaching a large cavernous room with several huts set up around the edges while numerous Salamanders wandered around the middle of the room.

"Looks like this is the living quarters for the Miners" Rossweisse spoke as she looked around, Kazuhiko doing a quick mental count before he muttered

"There's about thirty in there…" Yu nodded in agreement, catching the thoughtful look on his friend's face as he asked

"You have a plan, Kaz?"

"Yeah, I think so… Rossweisse-san, Freyja-san can you cover the walls of the room with enough defensive magic so we don't cause a cave in"

"Oh! I can do that" Freyja spoke, bouncing eagerly as Kazuhiko looking around before nodding as he started to explain

"I think if we hit a certain few we can trigger those ones to blow up the others around them" Rossweisse's eyes widened in realisation as she added

"That would work… they are rather crowded in there that we should only need to destroy a few to start a chain reaction. The Dwarves will have to rebuild but this way we can proceed quicker to try and find the queen."

"That sounds good." Yu spoke with a nod, Kazuhiko turning to Rossweisse as he spoke

"Let's hit them from above so we can avoid the explosions ourselves… Yu stay back here with Freyja-san in case any of them notice you"

"Alright" Yu spoke with a nod, holding Mugen at the ready as Kazuhiko activated [Divine Dividing] and Rossweisse spread her wings as they both flew up to near the domed roof.

"Allow me to do this…" The silver haired Valkyrie spoke, pointing her spear down at the Salamanders and making a dozen magic circles appear before her as Kazuhiko spoke

"Alright then Rossweisse-san" Rossweisse's eyes briefly flittered over [Divine Dividing], wondering what the Hakuryuukou would want with helping Dwarves before focusing back on the magic circles and releasing a beam of magic from each which triggered dozens of explosions below them. Kazuhiko fired [Storm Bullets] from his pistols at any stray Salamanders that had avoided injuries from Rossweisse's attacks.

"Looks like that cleared them up" Kazuhiko commented once the smoke started to clear to reveal the chamber empty, Rossweisse nodding as they flew down as she spoke

"Let's try and work out which way is quickest to the queen"

"How about we draw the queen into here?" Kazuhiko asked, glancing to the approaching Freyja and Yu as Rossweisse looking curious as he continued

"I mean this room is big enough for us to have enough room to fight her, plus we would have an advantage by setting up a trap here."

"That makes sense" Rossweisse spoke with a nod, Yu nodding as he asked

"So one of us has to be bait?"

"Yeah… I'll do that" Kazuhiko replied, Freyja frowning as she spoke

"Why you? Can't you send one of those scouts of yours?"

"I'm the fastest as far as I can tell… My scouts are easily destroyed and can't really attack themselves" Kazuhiko explained to the two Valkyries, noticing Yu nod in agreement as he added

"So you're going to draw it in so Freyja-san and Rossweisse-san can hit it hard with some of their magic and my own Sacred Gear can add to it"

"I don't like such a risky plan but it would be harder to fight the queen in one of the tunnels where we would be at trouble to move around" Rossweisse spoke with a slight frown before nodding as she spoke

"Kazuhiko-san, please draw in the queen for us but be careful and don't take any risks" Kazuhiko nodded with slight smile at the stern tone she was taking with him, giving her a smirk as he replied

"Yes dear…" Yu and Freyja chuckled at hearing that, Rossweisse's face turned red and eyebrow twitched as Kazuhiko shot off down one of the tunnels, his energy wings surging with [Sky Flames] to increase his already impressive speed.

"He's showing his playboy tendencies again" Yu chuckled amused, drawing the two Valkyries' attention to him in curiosity.

…

Kazuhiko knew he had to be careful as he manoeuvred through the tunnels at high speed as he mentally asked one of the questions that had stuck in his mind _'Metatron…Why do you have so many Japanese weapons in your Sacred Gear?'_

**{Erm… Well…}** Metatron started with an embarrassed tone, Albion smirking as he replied

**[Metatron loves anything to do with ninjas…]**

**{Albion!}** Metatron shouted in embarrassment, Kazuhiko looking surprised as he replied

"Really…? Wow, I wouldn't have guess. Does that mean you like Naruto? Believe it."

**{Don't say that! That show doesn't work with a ninja who wears orange}** Metatron retort with a cry, Albion smirking as he asked

**[Really I thought any colour would work for a ninja's clothes. Believe it.]**

**{Well it does! How can a ninja be stealthy while wearing such bright clothes?}** Metatron replied with an annoyed look to the dragon as Kazuhiko commented amused

"You would probably would easily be able to cosplay as Naruko minus the whiskers, Metatron. Believe it."

**[I wouldn't mind seeing Metatron act out the results from the 'sexy jutsu']** Albion spoke with a smirk, Metatron's face reddening as she shouted back embarrassed

**{No way Albion!}** Kazuhiko's face was red in embarrassment, about to retort himself about the dragon going too far as realised he was heading towards a dead end with two lizard like eyes staring at him.

"Oh shit…" Kazuhiko muttered, barely managing to force himself to stop as his feet slammed into the queen lizard's head, making it cry out in pain as Albion muttered

**[Definitely have its attention now]**

**{Obviously Albion}** Metatron retort with an annoyed look at the dragon as Kazuhiko started to rush back to the others, the giant Salamander queen crawling quickly after him. Kazuhiko dodged a jet of flames the queen had aimed at him.

The queen Salamander looked to be squashed in the cave, its body being much bigger than the other giant Salamanders Kazuhiko had seen, as it's crawled after him. Kazuhiko looking back to see its yellow eyes focus on him as it tried to snap its mouth at him.

_'This thing is faster than I thought'_ Kazuhiko thought, taking the tight right corner at speed so he could reach the room that Yu and the others were waiting in.

Entering the room a few minutes after, Kazuhiko ascended to avoid a blast of flames that had been aimed at him, his eyes picking up Yu with Mugen ready while Rossweisse and Freyja had several defensive magic circles before them to block the flames and protect Yu. Kazuhiko quickly turning in the air before charging at the head of the queen, [Lightning Flames] covering his hands, as he threw a punch which closed the mouth of the queen and stopping the flames it was firing.

[Divide!] Kazuhiko shot back up into the air at hearing the call from his wings, Freayja and Rossweisse soon changing their magic circles and firing off a barrage of icy coloured energy that created large patches of ice wherever they hit.

"Triple Illusion!" Yu shouted, enveloping himself in a pale blue aura as he swung his sword for his attack

"Netherworld Insects!" The insects charged, attempting to bite into the thick hide of the queen as Kazuhiko frowned as he noticed it trying to back into the tunnel it was partly in.

"Lightning Dragon!" Green sparks of [Lightning Flames] arched from both hands as he shot off a large serpentine green dragon towards the queen and started to wrestle with it as it worked on pulling the giant salamander more into the room.

"Good idea Playboy-kun" Freyja called up to him, Kazuhiko's eyebrow twitching as he shot an annoyed look at Yu who smirked back at him as the brunet shouted down to them

"Damn it Yu! What have you been telling them?" Rossweisse found herself stifle a small smile as she turned her attention back to their opponent, Kazuhiko's Lightning Dragon was coiling itself around its body and making the lizard roar in pain at the discharges of green electricity that ran through its body. The queen took in a deep yet shaky breathe, Rossweisse and Freyja quickly bringing up defensive magic circles as ducked back behind them.

"No you don't!" Kazuhiko growled, his [Lightning Flame] dragon slamming a clawed hand onto the head of the queen and forcing its mouth closed as he called out

"Aim everything you can down the mouth when I let it open again Yu! Rossweisse-san, Freyja-san I need you to make a barrier around the queen" Yu smirked in understanding, Rossweisse and Freyja staring at the brunet in shock before looking around to see the queen was being pulled loser to the middle of the room.

"He's making sure we don't get injured… No idea how big an explosion the queen is going to make" Rossweisse and Freyja nodded in understanding, numerous defensive magic circles starting to spread around to form a dome shaped barrier around the queen with a space in front of Yu so he could attack as he declared

"Fourth Illusion Style!" Yu's aura exploded as he met Kazuhiko's eyes, a swift nod from the brunet signalling to him to start building up energy as he gripped Mugen in both of his hands and raised it over his head. Kazuhiko's Lightning Dragon opened the mouth of the queen Salamander with a clawed hand on each jaw, electric chains shooting out from the dragon's body to stop the rest of the movement.

"Exploding Spirit Cut!" Yu shouted as he unleashed his attack, the wave of pale blue energy unleashing an explosion which was quickly contained in the two Valkyries' barriers which sparked with [Lightning Flames] as the remains of Kazuhiko's Lightning Dragon strengthened them.

When the explosion ended the barrier was covered in cracks while inside had a large crater, the quartet sighing in relief as they gathered on the ground as Freyja spoke "Looks like the queen made a much bigger explosion"

"I figured as much… The queen would have probably been Loki's backup to stop the Dwarves from using the mines for a while" Kazuhiko explained, earning a nod from Rossweisse and Yu as the latter added

"Guess we can head back now then and tell Dvalinn we're done"

"Yep" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, stretching his arms over his head as they started to leave.

…

"Well, looks like you had an eventful time with the Dwarves" Seraphina spoke as she enjoyed cuddling up to Kazuhiko as the romantic movie that they had been watching ended, the brunet nodding as he replied

"Dvalinn-sama seemed to be eager that I say I'll visit at some point but I didn't promise anything. Matsu-san seems ecstatic now she's got stronger links with the Dwarves over materials. How was your day?"

"Oh, Kala-san and I had to take Xenovia-san clothes shopping… You know I think she's in awe of you still after she found out about Metatron" Seraphina spoke with an amused look, Kazuhiko sighing softly as she added

"She kept referring to you as Kazu-sama even though I told her you weren't one for formalities and Kala-san wasn't much help with teasing her about 'appealing to Kazu-sama preferences' and other stuff"

"I guess I should have expected that with Kala-san after she found out" Kazuhiko replied softly, Seraphina melting into the kiss that she got soon after as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head. They parted slightly out of breathe, Seraphina breathily adding

"We even managed to get the swimsuit shopping done early…"

"Shame…" Kazuhiko muttered softly, disappointed that he would have to wait to see what she had gotten as Seraphina smiled sultrily as she cooed teasingly

"You'll get to see it soon enough, Kazu-sama…" Her kiss cut off Kazuhiko's groan at being referred formally, Seraphina moaning softly as she felt Kazuhiko's arms encircle her waist and press her tighter against him as he returned it.

"You should have waited for me to get back before letting the make outs start" Kalawarner spoke with a mock pout of disappointment as she moved to sit on Kazuhiko's other side as Seraphina broke the kiss and retort

"You were taking too long…"

"Oh so what were you talking about?" Kalawarner asked, resting her legs over Kazuhiko's right one and snaking an arm around his waist as she pressed herself against his side.

"Just the clothes and swimsuit shopping we did today" Seraphina answered, Kalawarner giving Kazuhiko a mischievous look as she huskily whispered into his ear

"Oh, did Kazu-sama want to see us all wet and wearing very little" Kazuhiko tried to suppress a shudder as she placed slow kisses across his neck and jaw as she added

"Maybe I should just take a bath with you next time, what you think Sera?" Kazuhiko found him unable to turn to the bluenette Dragon as Kalawarner sealed his lips with her own, Seraphina rolling her eyes as the Fallen Angel's antics as she cuddled into Kazuhiko's side as she replied with a blush

"That would be a good idea"

"You should have seen him flirting with Rossweisse-san" Yu spoke amused from the doorway, Kazuhiko shooting a glare at his friend as Seraphina and Kalawarner's grips tightening on him as he rebuked

"I didn't flirt with her…"

"Looks like someone's been a bad boy" Kalawarner spoke, licking her lips as Seraphina's eyes turned possessive as she added

"We should punish him properly"

"Damn Yu" Kazuhiko shouted at his friend as Yu chuckled and started up to his room.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoy Rossweisse's first appearance in this story as I wanted to introduce her earlier than normal and Loki's plans looked to be the best way to bring her in. Loki's plan will probably be familiar to most people reading it and figured it was a good idea/ reason for complicating what Kazuhiko and Yu went there to do. Also figured that Kazehana should make another appearance and have some fun with Kazuhiko and just get him in trouble in general with the other girls.

^^: I really can't seem to think what else to put here at the moment so hope you enjoyed the chapter and next one will be the beginning of the Treaty Arc.


	17. Melting Ice and Sweltering Swimming Fun

**Raidentensho:** Thanks. There will be some interesting things to happen at the peace meeting battle but how much the Old Maou know about Kazuhiko I've not decided on yet.

**Stratos263:** Yeah there will be differences in the meeting.

**Guest: **True. Rias is shown to be possessive so I figured it fit she would still try and claim Kazuhiko as hers anyway.

**ByyBeats:** Thanks.

**Neonlight1:** Thanks. I figured Rossweisse should show up with the whole link to the Norse Mythology that was used there. As for another Hero Descendant showing up and joining Kazuhiko's side, I haven't thought about it but might be cool if I can decide on a Hero.

**OshiroNai:** The Salamanders are more to fit in with the rest of the Dogongo Cavern references from Ocarina of Time. Yeah, I think Rossweisse can be underused given how far along in canon she shows up.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Yeah but Kalawarner just enjoys the idea of it as much as the challenge. The Angels will have some interesting reactions when they find out although not fully sure how Michael and the other Archangels will react.

**Sano:** That's true.

**Abel:** I had intended to have her pair with Saji as I could see Sona getting annoyed at the amount of secrets that Kazu has from her and Rias and she prefers working with all the facts.

**Universal Crunch:** Thanks. I figured I should bring back in some of the other girls who aren't around Kazuhiko as often, I will probably have Yasaka come up soon as well. Glad you enjoy Rias' roasting and I realise that Blair has been missing so I'll include her more. Yeah, I did intend she would be somewhat of an Anti-Pervert guard for Kazu but also wanted her to have no modesty to clash with that and it will be funny to see how she deals with Akeno and Rias when she gets a chance. Glad you like Seraphina and hope you enjoy the swimsuit scene in this chapter as well.

…

"" – Speech

_'' - Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion/ Ddraig**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Kazuhiko blinked as the magic circle faded around him, arching an eyebrow in surprise as he realised that there was more people in the clubroom than usual. Sirzechs was sitting at Rias' desk while Grayfia was preparing tea with Akeno's help.

"What's going on here?" Kazuhiko asked curiously as he wandered to take his seat in between Seraphina and Asia, noticing curiously that Grayfia and Sirzechs' gazes had locked onto him the moment he had appeared in the room while Asia took hold of his hand. Each of the students were wearing their summer uniform as the weather started to heat up.

"Just about to start, Yuuki Kazuhiko-kun…" Sirzechs spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as Rias asked doubtfully

"Onii-sama, why are you here?"

"What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in her studies from close up" Sirzechs replied with a smile while holding up an unfilled form. Kazuhiko remembering that his father wanted to come this time partly to see how he was doing in class and partly to have a go at Rias for what she had put him through, Seraphina had also told him that her mother and sister were coming as well.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?" Rias spoke annoyed as she looked at Grayfia, who nodded as she responded instantly

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master." Rias sighed at hearing that, Kazuhiko suppressing a frown at how she didn't want her family seeing how she was doing.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well" Sirzechs added, Kazuhiko looking interested as he thought

_'So her Tou-san is coming here as well…'_

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" Rias rebuked before Sirzechs tilted his head as he countered

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

"Makes sense…" Kazuhiko muttered loudly, drawing attention to himself as Rias asked

"…Really?"

"Well yeah. This school has two younger siblings to the Maou, me, the wielder of Hakuryuukou, Kiba who can use holy-demonic swords, Xenovia who uses Durandal and Hyodo who has Zrinitra. Even Kokabiel and Sekiryuutei have both showed up here with the former attacking as well. Honestly, this place is starting to look like a supernatural danger spot ever since I became aware of the supernatural." Kazuhiko explained, Rias looking sheepishly as Yu chuckled and Sirzechs nodded in agreement.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia" Xenovia spoke up, Sirzechs smiling to her as he replied

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, not to mention became my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move…Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?" Xenovia replied, her gaze flickering over to Kazuhiko for a moment before Sirzechs responded

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you just were reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." Xenovia spoke with a nod, Sirzechs smiling as he replied

"Thanks." Xenovia blushed as she ducked her head down, Sirzechs turning his gaze to Kazuhiko as he asked

"How has your contracts with Azazel been going?" Everyone turned their attention to the brunet, Rias first to speaking up

"What? Why didn't you tell me about this Kazu?" Kazuhiko shrugged in response, shooting a knowing look to Sirzechs as he answered

"I thought your brother would have said something seeing as he's been having me followed" Sirzechs smiled sheepishly while Grayfia's eyes widened barely in surprise towards Kazuhiko as Rias turned to look annoyed at her brother. Kazuhiko had picked up on the faint aura literally days after Kokabiel's defeat, forcing himself to become even more wary so they didn't find out about Metatron or his Angel side.

"If Azazel wanted me dead he'd lose out on the research he's doing on Sacred Gears and Kala-san has told me that he only wants peace anyway so he's not a threat aside from trying to recruit me. As for _that_ power, I haven't managed to activate it since I beat Kokabiel down with it so you don't have to worry about me turning it on Gremory here" Kazuhiko answered before Sirzechs or Rias could ask, surprising them as Grayfia's eyes narrowed slightly at realising that the brunet had read completely and correctly why the people sent to watch him as well as Sirzechs bringing up Azazel's contracts with him. Kiba, Koneko and Akeno had frozen to various degrees at Kazuhiko's words and the blatant-ness he had pointed it out at everyone.

…

Kazuhiko was glad for the others leaving ahead of him as he walked back towards his home. The meeting with Sirzechs had taken a bit longer with them talking about where the Maou and Grayfia would be staying for the night which Kazuhiko had just pointed out why couldn't they just come back to the human world in the morning rather than find somewhere to stay for the night, earning an embarrassed look from Sirzechs at completely overlooking the simple idea.

_'I swear that idiot has no common sense at all'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, Albion nodding in agreement as he muttered

**[Nice putting him in his place about your Angel powers]**

**{You really shouldn't have commented about killing Gremory just because you have my power}** Metatron added in a stern elder sister tone, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes softly as he mentally retort

_'It wasn't that, Metatron… It's the fact he has the nerve to follow me once I had to use your power and didn't even consider coming to me to ask about it. How do they expect to gain any trust with me if they keep spies on me rather than talk to me face to face.'_ Kazuhiko blinked as he picked up a familiar yet extremely faint aura behind him, turning to where he could sense it fade even more as he called out

"You can come out now, Grayfia-san!" Heels clicked from an alley on Kazuhiko's left as the silver haired maid made herself known as she stepped out before him and asked

"How did you sense me?"

"Karasuba-sensei taught me that auras can't be completely hidden only suppressed to the point most won't notice it so she helped with focusing my senses and instincts to pick up attackers or people hiding" Kazuhiko answered relaxed, Grayfia looking at him for a moment before she gave a small nod as she continued approaching him.

"What was your meetings with Azazel about?" Grayfia asked, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow in curiosity as he countered

"Shouldn't your master being asking me that?"

"Would you answer him if he did?" Grayfia replied with a knowing look, Kazuhiko smirking slightly as he spoke

"Touché… It is like I said before he was interested in meeting me and seeing the one who taken out Kokabiel and I'm the Hakuryuukou, so my Sacred Gear is of interest to him. Only other thing we really talked about aside from random everyday stuff is him wanting me to take out an assistant of his out on dates and he was my contractor so I don't see a problem with that…" Grayfia nodded in understanding, surprised at the honesty from him as she replied

"And the power you used against Kokabiel?"

"Hmm? You think if I knew how to activate that power I wouldn't have used it against Riser first rather then turning him into an ice cube? I have no idea what or how I came to be able to hold it, let alone activate it" Kazuhiko answered with a shrug, Grayfia believing that he was right. If Kazuhiko had unlocked that power against Riser, the Phenex wouldn't be sealed and had been killed at worst by what Rias and the others had felt when the crystal bow had appeared.

"There are calls for you to release Riser-sama… The imprisonment has made many other clans wary in case you would do such a thing again" Grayfia commented, Kazuhiko shrugging as he responded

"So… What are they offering then? I mean after all, there is really no reason for me to release Phenex"

"You can't cause problems by freezing influential people like Riser-sama just because he annoyed you as it will cause you more enemies in the Underworld. Even Ojou-sama will soon suffer at being seen as unable to control you." Grayfia started to lecture, Kazuhko barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes as he countered coolly

"I don't remember anyone actually approaching me to release him? Even if it's a custom to ask Gremory, how they can be sure she is passing them onto me or even looking them over, I mean it's not like she ever hid her dislike of Phenex. Honestly, I would have thought his parents would care enough to come ask me themselves even if they were busy. As for making enemies, I'm already the Hakuryuukou so I'll always have enemies show up after me"

"Lord Phenex has approached me with a proposition for you from Ravel-sama…" Grayfia started, noting that Kazuhiko looked surprised as she continued

"For the release of Riser-sama she is willing to become your [Bishop] in the future while currently she would become your assistant/ manager with your contracts and duties"

Kazuhiko couldn't help but feel impressed by the youngest Phenex, the deal that she was offering showed that her family was more important than her status which he could respect. The 'future [Bishop]' part of the deal he wouldn't accept, due to know liking being or the thought of ordering someone else around as he answered

"I'll only accept her as an assistant/ manager. The future [Bishop] stuff I don't really care about as I don't like the idea of being able to order her or anyone around in the future. The mere fact that she's willing to put her family before her own status, I can respect that so, please ask her when it would be best for me to release him" Grayfia nodded in response, a small smile playing on her lips as she understood that Kazuhiko would want people who he could trust and rely on in whatever peerage he would have in the future.

…

Kazuhiko took a calming breathe as he sat in an empty classroom of the Old School Building the next day, his eyes focused on the seven balls of flames that floated before him, each of which was burning in a separate [Vongola Flame], as he kept his attention on keeping them balanced so he could fulfil his own made conditions to melt the ice from his [Snow Flame]. Slowly he focused on moving the fireballs closer so they would all be close enough within affecting each other.

**[Looks like you're getting a better handle on manipulating them this way but the concentration needed isn't any good for a fight]** Albion mused quietly as he tried to avoid distracting Kazuhiko as Metatron added

**{I must admit it was rather complicated means to melt them but then I guess it makes it harder for someone to figure out how to do it}**

Kazuhiko frowned slightly, extinguishing the flames with a flick of his fingers as he spoke "Can I help you Akeno-sempai?"

Akeno smiled from the doorway, watching as Kazuhiko got up from where he had been sitting on the floor as she replied "Grayfia-san told Buchou and I that you were going to release Riser-san soon because of a deal with Ravel-san. She even said you refused to have her as your future [Bishop] as well"

"Yeah…" Kazuhiko started, stretching his body as Akeno's eyes wandered over him as he continued

"She's offering her services as my assistant/ manager if I release Phenex from his ice cube. She's earned my respect by putting her family before herself, even if Phenex is a perverted douchebag, so there was no need for her to be forced to join a peerage. Hell, I don't want to order servants about or like even being ordered myself so I'm not going to put someone else through it"

"What about Buchou?" Akeno asked with a frown, Kazuhiko looking at her as if curious what she meant as Akeno continued

"Rias considers her servants family why don't you respect her given the leeway we have from her?"

"If that was true, why did she not explain things when I first became her servant? Had she had actually told me about what had happened then I would at least have some sort of respect for her. I can't stand people who abandon those who are their family or friends and if what you say about Gremory's view on the rest of us then she did that when I was newly reincarnated" Kazuhiko explained, Akeno frowning as she understood what he meant.

"She made one mistake, Kazu-kun…? Can't you give her another chance" Kazuhiko frowned as he regarded Akeno with a disbelieving look as he asked

"Is this before or after she failed to mention her engagement with Phenex and forced us to fight with only ten days of training against a peerage that has experience? Or maybe after she refused to actually get in contact with Lucifer when Excalibur showed up or even before the fight with Kokabiel which, may I remind you, you had to do instead"

"Rias is just like you and me, she makes mistakes Kazu-kun but she really does care for us" Akeno responded, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he countered

"I don't doubt that but hiding information from the rest her 'family' isn't helpful for us in the long run especially when it could change our future as well."

"When are you going to release him then?" Akeno asked after a few moments observing Kazuhiko as he shrugged as he answered

"Probably in a day or two, waiting to hear from Grayfia-san once she gets into contact with Ravel-san and sort out the when"

"Kazu-sama" Blaire called, drawing Akeno and Kazuhiko's attention as Blaire stepping into the room and giving Akeno a wary look before turning back to her master as she continued

"A contract has just came in for you."

"Thanks Blaire… I'll go deal with it now" Kazuhiko replied, Blaire nodding as she glanced back at Akeno before leaving behind him.

…

Kazuhiko looked around curiously as he and Grayfia appeared before the gates of the Phenex Castle, the former wearing his school uniform as he had been told that after school would be the best for both sides. Grayfia started to walk towards the gates, Kazuhiko moving to keep up as the two guards stood to attention and the large gates opened by themselves.

"Please follow me" Grayfia spoke stoically as she started to walk forwards, Kazuhiko looking around as he followed a few steps behind.

**[Should be interesting to see how Phenex's peerage will react]** Albion mused, Kazuhiko nodding softly as Grayfia glanced back and asked

"What special means will you need to unseal Riser-sama?"

"Hmm…" Kazuhiko looked up at the surprising question, arching an eyebrow at the silver haired maid before checking who was around

"The unsealing is extremely hard compared to the sealing… I have to use and manipulate all seven flames to negate the traits of the ice created by the [Snow Flame] but I also added in so that only I can melt my own ice." Grayfia looked thoughtfully at him before asking

"What stops someone from physically breaking the ice?"

"Well you've got more chance of shattering Phenex then freeing him that way and the ice will still retain its ability so the moment he starts to regenerate he'd get frozen over again as the magic involved in that would feed the ice." Grayfia nodded in understanding, glad that the Phenex hadn't thought of trying to smash the ice as it would have caused more trouble.

**{I assume that smashing the ice was their next option if you didn't agree to free him}** Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko mentally nodding back as he slipped his hands into his pockets as he continued walking taking in the differences of the Underworld from the normal world he lived in.

Reaching the large double doors of the Phenex Castle, Kazuhiko looked curiously at Grayfia and Yubelluna, noting the latter subconsciously taking a step back from him as Grayfia spoke "If you will please lead us towards where Riser-sama is stored"

Yubelluna nodded as she warily looked at Kazuhiko before leading them inside, the brunet taking in the rich amount of orange and gold as the purple haired [Queen] spoke "Lord and Lady Phenex is already waiting there with Ravel-sama"

The room that they were lead to turned out to be a modest sized yet empty room that had Riser's frozen state in the middle of it, three people standing in front of it turning to greet them.

"Ah, Yuuki Kazuhiko-san… Thank you for agreeing to free my son and I must thank you for knocking him down a peg or two." Lord Phenex, a blond haired man wearing a formal suit, spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko looking confused at the latter part as Lord Phenex explained

"Riser became too arrogant in his powers, believing himself unbeatable and you've shown him that's not true. Hopefully he will have learnt something from his loss"

"It's alright… If he hasn't I would quite happily deliver him a repeat lesson if you wanted" Kazuhiko replied with a small smile which caused Lord Phenex to chuckle

"I'll keep that in mind, now shall we start with the unsealing"

"Of course… I will need you to stand back and to keep silent so I can focus properly. The unsealing process is a lot more difficult than the sealing" Kazuhiko explained, the trio of Phenex, Yubelluna and Grayfia nodding and moving away as Kazuhiko moved to stand in front of the frozen Riser.

Holding his hands apart, Kazuhiko took a calming breathe before a ball of [Sky Flames] flared into life between them, growing till it was the size of a tennis ball. Quickly another ball of magic appeared nearby, turning into [Storm Flames] and floating just out of touch from the [Sky Flames]. From there, a new ball of flames emerged in the order of [Rain], [Sun], [Lightning], [Cloud] and finally [Mist].

The flames were moved closer till the edges of each nearly touch the [Sky Flame] in the middle, Kazuhiko slowly pressing the flames forwards till they reached the ice which started to melt and release steam. Ravel gasped in surprise, her own fire magic being unable to even make a dent in the ice while the brunet before her was doing it by using his own brand of 'flame' magic.

A tense hour passed as Kazuhiko continued to melt the ice with his flames, resulting with an unconscious Riser collapse forwards on the ground. His family and Yubelluna rushing forwards to check on him as Kazuhiko dismissed his flames and sighed in relief, the brunet noticing Grayfia give him a small nod.

"Wha…?" Riser croaked out, shakily lifting his head to find himself looking up at a smirking Kazuhiko who waved his hand as he greeted

"Hey Phenex…" Riser's eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious, Kazuhiko chuckling as he noticing the looks from Grayfia, Ravel, Yubelluna and Lady Phenex giving him annoyed looks while Lord Phenex chuckled amused.

"He just need to recover. May have a bit of issue with moving cause of the time frozen but aside from that he'll be fine" Kazuhiko explained, Yubelluna and Ravel relaxing as the former moved to pick up her [King] while the latter bowed to him as she spoke

"Thank you for releasing Onii-sama… I'll go pack my things, Hakuryuukou-sama"

"No need to rush Ravel-san and please just call me Kazu" Kazuhiko replied with a small smile, Ravel shaking her head with a slight blush as she countered

"I can't refer to the one who I will be assisting so informally… M-May I call you 'Kazuhiko-sama' instead?"

"That's fine I guess" Kazuhiko replied reluctantly with a sigh, Lord and Lady Phenex sharing an amused look between themselves at how Kazuhiko wasn't taking to being formally spoken to as Ravel nodded and quickly left the room.

…

"So from this day forwards, I will be working as Kazuhiko-sama's assistant" Ravel finished her introduction formally as she addressed everyone in the ORC, her eyes turning to where Kazuhiko and Seraphina sat before Rias spoke with a smile

"Welcome Ravel-san, please make yourself at home here"

"Thank you Rias-san" Ravel replied with a nervous smile before she moved to take one of the chairs in the room, Xenovia looking confused as Kiba asked curiously

"So Riser-san was released then…?"

"Yes. Onii-sama was… Although he is still recovering from the… ordeal" Ravel replied with a slight grimace, Kazuhiko wondering what had happened to Riser since he'd seen him taken away before noticing curious looks being directed at him as he frowned as he retort

"I didn't do anything to him aside from releasing him…"

"Well let's start with our devil duties for today…" Rias started, deciding to change the subject and getting everyone to nod as Mittelt, Kiba and Koneko moved to leave to attend to their contracts. Rias and Akeno leaving to go see Sona about something, Asia, Yu, Kazuhiko and Seraphina started to work on what homework they had while Kalawarner lounged on one of the sofas with a romantic novel open in her hands.

"Kazuhiko-sama, where did you develop your fire magic?" Ravel asked curiously, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes at noticing Yu's amused look as he turned to the blonde and answer, once he pulled a volume of Katekyo Hitman Reborn from his pocket dimension

"It came from here, Ravel-san…"

"But that's…?" Ravel spoke surprised, taking the book from Kazuhiko's hand as Yu chuckled as the brunet continued

"Yeah, it's a manga… But Devil magic is purely imagination based so why not base it off something that already been created and you know well even if it just from someone else's ideas" Ravel sat in thought at hearing that, the idea of using before giving him a nod as she replied

"That makes sense…If it already works then why shouldn't someone else learn to use it?"

…

"We're leaving, Tou-san!" Kazuhiko called before closing the door behind him, turning to see Seraphina, Kalawarner, Yu, Asia, Mittelt and Ravel waiting for him so they could go to school as a group. It had been a few days since Ravel had come to Kuoh and she seemed to have easily adjusted to being a first year in the same class as Mittelt and Koneko, although Kazuhiko had noticed the rivalry between the three starting to develop.

"Morning." Xenovia spoke as she joined the group, Kazuhiko remembering that she was living alone in an apartment near his house as they greeted her back. Asia and Xenovia chatting friendly together the latter speaking up first

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me! But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

"We'll help you both" Seraphina spoke with a reassuring smile while glancing to Kazuhiko whose arm she was holding as he nodded and added

"Yeah, I don't mind helping you with that, Xenovia-san, Asia-san"

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance." Asia spoke with a bright smile, Xenovia nodding as she added

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen…"

"Amen…Ouch!" Asia and Xenovia added, the latter wincing in pain from praying to God as Kazuhiko sighed as he spoke to the former exorcist

"You should be careful Xenovia-san…" Xenovia nodded in response before Mittelt spoke excitedly

"Today's going to be fun especially with the pool"

"Yeah…" Ravel agreed, Yu looking amused as he caught her gaze shift back to Kazuhiko before he commented

"Got to admit it does seem like a fun payment for getting Kaichou and the Student Council's help with Kokabiel" Kazuhiko and Seraphina nodded in agreement, Kalawarner chuckling as she hugged the former's arm tighter as she whispered huskily

"It's going to be very fun" Kazuhiko's face reddened at hearing that, Seraphina kissing his cheek as she giggled.

…

Kazuhiko smiled as he stepped out of the male changing room, knee length dark blue swimming shorts the only thing he was wearing, as he wandered over to look at the now clean and full pool. Yu left a moment later in black swimming shorts, moving to stand next to his friend as he spoke amused "I wonder what Gremory's going to try today"

"Whatever she does probably won't last long if Sera-san sees it" Kazuhiko replied, shooting his friend an annoying knowing look as Yu stifling a snort as he retort

"Probably… You know she doesn't seem to take any hint" Kazuhiko sighed as he nodded before hearing Rias speak up as she left the changing rooms

"Hey Kazu, how does my swimsuit look?" Kazuhiko silently sighed, glancing back to see Rias standing proudly in a white bikini as he shrugged

"It's alright…" Rias frowned at hearing that, hoping to have more of an effect on Kazuhiko then that as Seraphina asked slightly nervously

"Hey Kazu-kun… What do you think?" Kazuhiko gaped once his eyes had focused onto the bluenette in a light blue bikini that was tied at the front, her arms wrapped around her waist as she smiled coyly at his reaction.

"Wow…" Kazuhiko spoke, Seraphina's smile growing as she looked over him, taking special note over the developing muscles from his training with Karasuba before she replied

"You look really good as well" Kazuhiko sheepishly scratched the back of his head before Akeno giggled to an annoyed Rias

"Ufufu, looks like you lost out again to Sera-san. By the way Kazu-kun, how does mine look?" Kazuhiko looked over to see Akeno wearing a red and blue bikini before Kalawarner asked

"What about me, Kazu-kun?" Kalawarner making a pose, only to smirk at a staring Kazuhiko, her black bikini only having small pieces of cloth to cover the important parts, as he commented embarrassed

"T-That looks great…"

"Kazu-san, I-I came after changing as well"

"Kazu-san, I've ready as well"

"Kazuhiko-sama… I have changed as well" Asia, Mittelt and Ravel spoke as they stepped out as well, Kazuhiko giving them smiles at seeing the trio of blonde in school swimsuits as he replied

"You look cute in those, girls…"

"Ehehe. I am happy that Kazu-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well." Asia spoke with a smile, Koneko looking slightly embarrassed as Mittelt added

"Ravel-san was worried about not knowing how to swim"

"I was not!" Ravel protested, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as Yu shot him a knowing look before he spoke

"Don't worry I'll help you if you would like…" Ravel blinked in surprise as she looked at Kazuhiko, Asia smiling as she spoke

"I'd like some help to Kazu-san…"

"I-If Kazuhiko-sama is offering then I may as well accept" Ravel added with a slight blush, Yu mouthing 'Playboy' at Kazuhiko who shot an annoyed look back as Rias decided to add, resting her hands on Koneko's shoulders

"Ah, could you help Koneko as well…"

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke with a nod.

…

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2." Kazuhiko spoke as he held Koneko's hands, helping her with her feet pedalling exercises, his eyes flickering to see Seraphina smiling as she sat on the side with Mittelt and Asia, both blondes calling out support.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Ravel was sitting a bit away with a manga in her hands, Kazuhiko amused that she had decided that it couldn't hurt for her to look into possible ideas for her own fire magic and Yu was helping explain things to her. Rias and Akeno were swimming lengths of the pool while Kalawarner was sunbathing of to the side on a vinyl sheet.

"Puwa-. …. Sempai, sorry for making you help me out…." Koneko spoke apologetically, Kazuhiko smiling back at her as he replied

"Nah, its fine. It's a Sempai's job to look out for his Kouhai, plus I don't really mind" Glancing behind him, Kazuhiko nodded as he stopped near the edge as he added

"And we have reached the end." Koneko bumped into his chest, Kazuhiko wrapping an arm around her to make sure she would be ok as he heard her mumble, with red cheeks

"….Kazu-sempai, you're unexpectedly gentle." Kazuhiko patted her on her head before moving to help her get out as he called

"Who's next?"

"Me next!" Mittelt called, waving her arms around, Asia looking embarrassed as Seraphina giggled.

…

"…Aaaaaah, I am tired." Asia spoke with a sigh as she lay on the vinyl sheet spread out, her eyes slipping closed as she drifted to sleep. Kazuhiko smiled as he sat next to her while Koneko sat on her other side with a book in her hands. Ravel, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Yu were playing around in the pool with a beach ball.

Glancing over to where Seraphina was settling down on another vinyl sheet, Kazuhiko moved to sit down next to her as she pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion from her bag.

"Can you put this on my back?" She asked slightly embarrassed as Kazuhiko smiled as he replied

"Of course" Giving him a sweet kiss in thanks, Seraphina quickly pulled off her bikini top before laying down on her front on the sheet as she spoke

"I won't get sunburnt because of being a dragon but Kaa-san said this oil would be good for my skin" Seraphina smiled as Kazuhiko gently gathered her hair together and moved it out of the way, finding the peaceful humming from Kazuhiko relaxing her more before his hands started to work on rubbing the oil in. Seraphina let slip a moan as Kazuhiko massaged the oil in, his fingers brushing against the sides of her breasts as his hands worked up her sides.

Kazuhiko frowned as something hit him on the head, looking around to see a small red cartoonish bat flapping about his head before pointing one of its wings at where Rias was sitting, shaking a small bottle in her hand as she mouthed "Come here"

The brunet's gaze shifted back to the familiar, shooting it an annoyed look as he muttered "You go do it, you've got a human form"

An indignant squeak from the bat was the only answer he got, batting at Kazuhiko's head with its wings before a blue fireball skimmed past its body and making both of them look to see Seraphina glaring at the bat while one hand was pointed at it as she growled "That was the warning… Next one will hit"

The bat gulped its black eyes focusing on the small fireball that was forming in Seraphina's hand before deciding to flee, Kazuhiko smiling as he went back to massaging her shoulders as she moaned again as he whispered into her ear "Thanks for that…"

"I'm not letting her interrupt my massage… You are really good at this" Seraphina moaned softly back, Kazuhiko soon developing a blush as a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind and a pair of soft orbs were pressed into his back.

"Can I have the next massage?" Kalawarner asked sultrily, Kazuhiko glancing to see her head rested on his shoulder as he was interrupted before he could reply.

"I think I should have the next massage, Kala-san" Rias spoke, drawing the attention of the trio and making Kazuhiko arch an eyebrow at the fact she had already discarded her bikini top as Kalawarner hugged him tighter as she replied

"Oho! You really think you deserve Kazu-kun's skilled hands running over your body and stimulating each nerve" Kazuhiko felt Seraphina shudder under his hands, Kalawarner smirking slightly at seeing the blush grow on Rias' face as Akeno approached and giggled

"I would love Kazu-kun to apply oil on me as well" Seraphina turned over where she lay, shooting an annoyed look at Rias and Akeno as she sat up and hugged Kazuhiko to her, squashing him between her and Kalawarner as she spoke annoyed

"No way. I'm not letting either of you two near Kazu-kun"

"Ara, it's unfair that it's just you Sera-san" Akeno spoke with a small pout, Rias nodding as she added

"Yes, I should be next as I have asked already"

"Ufufu… I think you're wrong" Kalawarner started, Rias crossing her arms as she rebuked

"My familiar asked for me"

"That annoying bat didn't ask anything… It was just hitting Kazu-kun" Seraphina shot back annoyed, Kalawarner and Akeno nodding as the latter replied

"She's right Buchou…"

"Whose side are you on Akeno?" Rias shouted annoyed, Akeno giving her a smile back as Kalawarner watching amused before the crimson haired young woman shot at the others

"I will not lose to any of you"

"Oh really!" Seraphina spoke, moving to stand between Kazuhiko and Rias with a stern look on her face as she added

"Who said you were 'competition' to begin with?"

"Hey Kazu-kun, Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai" Akeno spoke challengingly, Kalawarner smirking as she replied

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?"

"Really now…? I doubt you could keep up with the lessons I aim to teach Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with a smirk, moving to stand with the three other young women.

"You are not teaching Kazu-kun anything before I do otherwise you'll turn him into a beast" Rias shot back, a crimson aura around her before Seraphina's azure aura flared as she growled back

"Who said that you would be teaching my boyfriend anything like that!?"

"Ara ara, I won't back down, Sera…" Akeno spoke with a closed eyed smile, a gold aura appearing around her with sparks crackling. Kalawarner's aura flared as well as she added

"I'm not going to give you Kazu-kun, Crimson virgin princess-kun"

"You can't stop me, Fallen Angel slut-san" Akeno shot back, Seraphina smirking dangerous as she countered

"Pot meet kettle, vulgar priestess of thunder-san"

"You're no better, Azure virgin dragon-san" Rias retorted with a glare. Kazuhiko sighed exasperated as the pressure grew around the quartet of young women as he glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to be affected by it, noticing that Mittelt and Ravel was watching intrigued from the far edge of the pool while Yu smirked.

Turning back to the quartet, explosions started to be set off as they started to fight. They were throwing their magic attacks around, Kazuhiko ending up having to lean his head out of the way as a bolt of yellow lightning zipped close to his head as he heard Albion mutter **[I hope you don't have to clean up this mess]**

_'I hope not too'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, watching the young women for a few more moments before Metatron asked curiously

**{I wonder why Xenovia-san hasn't appeared yet…}** Kazuhiko frowned at realising that Metatron was right, making his way over to Mittelt and Ravel as he asked

"Hey Mitt-san, Ravel-san, have either of you saw Xenovia-san?"

"I think she went into the equipment room for the pool, Kazu-san" Mittelt called, Ravel nodding in agreement.

…

Stepping into the equipment room, Kazuhiko looked around running a hand through his hair as he muttered "Why'd she come in here of all places?"

**[No idea… Probably church upbringing that screwed her up] **Albion replied before Metatron spoke up

**{Ahem…}**

_'No offense, Metatron but you have to admit that _the_ church seclude their exorcists and holy maidens from the real world if Xenovia-san and Asia-san are any example'_ Kazuhiko mentally replied before jumping at hearing Xenovia speak up behind him

"Oh my, its Yuuki Kazuhiko-sama. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"Oh, that's just Gremory, Akeno-san, Sera-san and Kala-san having a disagreement. What are you doing in here?" Kazuhiko replied, Xenovia nodding in understanding as she replied

"Ah. It's my first swimsuit so it took time to put it on. Does it suit me?" Xenovia was wearing a dark green bikini that was held together at the front by wire and empathised her figure.

"I think it suits you. I guess that's to be expected with being raised by the church that you wouldn't be use to this. Offensive stuff like this is prohibited by them after all" Kazuhiko replied, Xenovia nodding as she explained

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently." Xenovia added after a moment of thought, Kazuhiko nodding before noticing the solemn expression on her face as she added

"Yuuki Kazuhiko-sama. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"I told you before Kazu is fine, we're comrades now Xenovia-san" Kazuhiko replied with a friendly smile, Xenovia nodding as she replied

"Then Kazu-sama. I will say it again, won't you make a child with me?" Kazuhiko stared at her as if he misheard her, Xenovia looking confused before continued

"Didn't you hear it? Alright. Kazu-sama, let's make children together"

"What the hell!?" Kazuhiko shouted in shock, Xenovia covering his mouth with her hands as she whispered

"Shh. Don't let out such a loud voice. We'll be noticed."

"Y-You, suddenly saying that…." Kazuhiko replied shocked, Xenovia nodded as she interrupted him

"Yeah, let's talk in turns." Xenovia then continued on, ignoring Kazuhiko's shocked and annoyed look

"I was born and brought in the headquarters of the church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavoured in my training and studies.

From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"I understand that but… Why does that lead to making kids?" Kazuhiko asked credulously

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias-buchou: _'Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish.'_

That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skilful in that. And then, my new objective, dream is-to bear children."

"So you want to do something that a girl can do, is what you're saying? Till now, under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong so you couldn't do it?" Kazuhiko asked, understanding what she meant as Xenovia nodded and replied

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."

"Right…I understood the story but why me?" Kazuhiko asked, crossing his arms and feeling a bit annoyed at Albion's laughing as Xenovia answered while stroking her breast

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Sera-san's or Kala-sensei but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

"You do know that I am in a relationship with Sera-san? I doubt she would allow this to happen and even if she did, we are way too young for it" Kazuhiko replied seriously, Xenovia nodding

"Kala-sensei said that Sera-san would be fine. I think you don't fully realise it yourself, but you have the aura of a dragon on your body, probably because you're carrying the Hakuryuukou. I've felt it ever since we met for the first time but your dragon spirit is increasing." Kazuhiko stared at her in disbelief at hearing the Kalawarner had approved of her advance as Albion chuckled

**[I didn't realise you had a thing for bluenettes]** Metatron giggled as Kazuhiko face reddened slightly, Xenovia not seeming to notice as she continued

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Kazu-sama is the most suited one. The powers of the legendary Hakuryuukou and Metatron. Even if the kids don't inherit the Sacred Gears, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! …I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better." Kazuhiko scowling at her as he crossed his arms as he asked

"What about the kids themselves? Are you going to take into consideration their feelings or even mine about this whole thing?"

"Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required." Xenovia answered, her hands going to remove her bikini top in front of him.

"If I'm going to have kids I want to help raise them myself as well…" Kazuhiko replied with a blush, trying and failing to avert his eyes from her chest as he continued

"…As they need both a loving mother and father. But I still say it's too early to try for some" Xenovia nodded in understanding before stepping towards him as she retort

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils and Draphalem. The base is human so I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's your strong stamina, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years." Kazuhiko gulped at hearing that and seeing the determined look on Xenovia's face as she added

"Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now I'll learn with Kazu-sama who seems to be gaining knowledge from Sera-san and Kala-sensei"

"Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly I don't mind you doing it as you like." Xenovia spoke as she clung to Kazuhiko, who was trying to avoid reacting to her breasts pressing against his chest, as she started to push him down.

"Woah!" Kazuhiko started, a click signalling the door opening as he looked over as he heard Rias speak with a forced smile

"Kazu-kun? What's the meaning of this?"

"Xenovia-san. What are you doing?" Seraphina asked with a scowl, Kalawarner chuckling as she spoke

"Looks like you're taking my lessons to heart, Xenovia"

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Kazu-kun's chastity?" Akeno spoke smiling, with a scary aura around her.

"K-Kazuhiko-sama, what are you doing under her?" Ravel spoke up embarrassed and annoyed as she looked at the pair.

"X-Xenovia-san, what are you doing to Kazu-san?" Asia asked innocently, Xenovia opening her mouth to reply before Kazuhiko covered it with his hand as he spoke

"She… She was just having trouble with her swimsuit, Asia-san" Yu smirk growing as he retort

"Looks like Xenovia was trying to do something more than that" Mittelt smiled mischievously as she added

"Xenovia-san is trying to get ahead"

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack." Koneko muttered with half opened eyes, Kazuhiko sighing resigned as Xenovia pulled his hand away and asked oblivious to the tension in the room

"What's wrong? Kazu-sama, now, let's make kids." Kazuhiko covered his face with one hand as he felt the power radiate from the girls, Xenovia getting pulled from off of him quickly by Seraphina before Kazuhiko's arms were grabbed by Rias and Akeno while Seraphina was sternly talking to Xenovia.

"Oi! Let me go you two" Kazuhiko spoke annoyed, Rias giving him a scary sweet smile as she replied

"I know. It's my mistake. It's my fault for letting my eyes off of you, who has an excess of sexual desire, for even a bit. But you know, Kazu-kun, I wonder what's the meaning of making kids…?"

"Let's see. I want to hear about a man's heart about that a bit. What circumstances would there be for it to turn into a conversation about kids I wonder?" Akeno added with a terrifying smile, even as Yu was laughing harder as he watched them.

"…Taking the suspect." Koneko spoke as she lifted Kazuhiko's legs before Ravel spoke confused in a quiet tone

"Why aren't they punishing Xenovia-san instead…? She was the one who pushed Kazuhiko-sama down"

"Kazu-sama, if there's a chance then I want to make children with you so remember that well. Prepare yourself as well." Xenovia called, Kazuhiko shooting her an annoyed look as he shouted back

"Xenovia! Stop this! Put me down!" Rias, Akeno and Koneko reached the edge of the pool moving to throw Kazuhiko, only for him to safely land on the other side with a small amount of his own fire magic.

…

Kazuhiko sighed in relief as he started to walk towards the campus' entrance, having managed to get away from Rias and the others before they tried to duck him into the pool again. He admitted to himself it had been a fun day, up till Rias and started the cat fight with Seraphina, Akeno and Kalawarner which nearly destroyed the pool.

**[Well at least you know what Kalawarner was trying to teach Xenovia]** Albion spoke up amused, Kazuhiko trying to stop the blush from spreading as he muttered back

"I swear Kalawarner's going to easily corrupt her now"

Kazuhiko blinked as he caught a glint of silver at the school gate, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the foreign young man with silver hair who looked to be about his age. A black high collared jacket was over a v-neck dark green t-shirt, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with black buckles

"Hey, it's a good school." The young man asked, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as he shrugged and replied

"Well yeah… As long as you don't mind perverts and fan-girls"

"I am Vali. The Sekiryuutei – Welsh dragon." Vali introduced himself, Kazuhiko looking warily at him as he replied

"Yuuki Kazuhiko. The Hakuryuukou. What's brought you here for a second time?" Kazuhiko could feel Albion's wariness at his rival being before him.

"I figured I should properly introduce myself after last time" Vali replied with a shrug, Kazuhiko nodding slowly as his rival gave him an inappropriate smile as he added

"Interesting… You're not concerned about me. Even if I do this" Vali moved his hand close to Kazuhiko's nose, two swords suddenly being pointed at the former's neck. Kazuhiko glanced at Kiba and Xenovia, noticing that their swords were emitting intense auras while the two [Knights] stared pointedly at Vali.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Hakuryuukou here, Sekiryuutei." Kiba and Xenovia spoke with pointed eyes and cold voices, Vali smirking as he was about to reply only for Kazuhiko to cut him off

"You two should stop before you get yourselves hurt. Neither of you stand on his level" Kiba and Xenovia looked shocked at hearing that but maintained there position, Kazuhiko having noticed their shaking hands as Vali looked amused as he added

"He's right… Its fine to boast but not knowing the difference between you and your opponent's strength is strong evidence. The Hakuryuukou has a chance seeing as he defeated Kokabiel with some help"

"Yuuki Kazuhiko, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Vali asked after a small time of silence, instantly continuing before Kazuhiko to respond

"Counting from the top in your lack of [Balance Breaker] for either of your Gears, it would be a 4 digit number… Actually it would be higher with those Flames considering it takes a true genius to take inspiration from such an amazing source… Between 900 to 1400 sounds about right… I would say possibly higher."

Kazuhiko scowled at hearing that, wondering if Vali knew about [Heavenly Judgement] and his Draphalem nature or was just guessing from what he had used during the battle with Kokabiel. Also something in what Vali said made Kazuhiko realise that he was impressed at his idea to use anime for inspiration.

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." Vali added, raising one finger as he continued

"However, the first place is decided. -It's a fixed existence."

"Not you obviously…" Kazuhiko retort with a smirk, Vali shooting him an annoyed look before nodding as he spoke

"Yes it's not me… Yuuki Kazuhiko, you are a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory" Vali's gaze had shifted to Rias who was standing with the others, a displeased expression on her face while Seraphina growled softly and Kalawarner was looking at Vali warily, Akeno and Koneko looking ready for a fight while Asia looked troubled and Mittelt and Ravel looked on curious.

"Sekiryuutei, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then contact more than required is…" Rias asked sternly, Vali interrupting her without a care

"…'The two heavenly dragons,' the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -How will you end up?" Rias stopped at hearing that before Kazuhiko blinked as he picked up the familiar aura before looking behind Vali to see Astrid with a stoic look on her face as she spoke

"Vali-sama, you are not supposed to be causing trouble for Azazel-sama"

"I didn't come here to fight today, Astrid. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. Azazel asked me to escort him to Japan but I was bored. Don't worry I won't fight your Vanishing Dragon here, not to mention that I have a lot of work to do" Vali retort with a shrug, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as his rival turned and started to walk away.

"I am sorry for Vali-sama's intruding, Kazuhiko-san" Astrid added with a slight blush, ducking her head slightly to try and hide her blush as Kazuhiko smiled and replied

"It's alright, Astrid-san" Astrid nodded again before turning and leaving, Kiba and Xenovia soon sheathing their swords before Kazuhiko was hugged by a relieved Asia while Seraphina kept her wary gaze on the blonde dragon.

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay on this chapter coming out, I will admit that I haven't fully planned this arc out so it will possibly take more time to get through it. I figure that this point would be a good so Kazuhiko can get on the good side of the Phenex as well as introduce Ravel earlier. Also hope you enjoy the first catfight between Rias and Seraphina, even with Kalawarner and Akeno joining in during the swimming pool part. Also I can see Xenovia getting corrupted by Kalawarner especially given that Xenovia sees him as someone important due to both Albion and Metaton's influence.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.


	18. Parent's Day and a Zombie Dragon

**Raidentensho:** I haven't planned for Kazuhiko's Balance Breaker to alter with Promotion at the moment. Yeah Asia can pray as much as she wants but Xenovia can't. I hadn't thought of that but it would be a cool idea for before Asia appears at the meeting.

**ZenithTempest:** Sorry for the delay with updating this. I will put an updated harem list at the bottom.

**Dragon:** Yeah they are in the harem.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks. I figured it made sense to show how Ravel adjusts to the human world and having her as Kazu's assistant helps him keep up with what jobs he's doing with Matsu and his devil contracts. Kazu's Balance Breaker is going to make a showing in the next chapter although he will use his Scale Mail against Vali.

**Stratos263:** That is going to happen when Vali and Kazu finally clash.

**DraigTrueEmperor9:** I hadn't thought of that because that would most likely cause trouble between them, plus Kazu doesn't like being controlled by someone and despite changing factions that could easily happen and he would most likely only end up being shared between Rias and the Angel Faction and would double the amount of duties he could have to do.

**Master of Dragons God:** Rossweisse is in the harem but I am intending that Metatron would be like a mentor/ big sister role.

**FallenSymphony963:** Thanks, I am sorry about the delay in putting this one up as well. XD I will probably have him get some shots off against the Angels and Fallen when they show up although probably won't be during the treaty as Kazu would rather them stop fighting then to restart because they were idiots not the make the treaty after losing God and the Original Maou. The clash between Vali and Kazu will be amazing if I manage to write it like I imagine it between them.

**hime:** I am still going to be following the canon bit for that so should be fine.

**Xuan:** Thanks. Those two are in.

**Universal Crunch:** Well it should be interesting to see how Kazu deal with Xenovia especially when Xenovia is getting taught things by Kalawarner. Glad you enjoy those parts as for Rias having any power over him, she doesn't really but Kazu doesn't want to deal with what could happen if he was classed as a Stray. Kazu will get the Earth Flame later on but the others in the Earth set will be of my own design given there isn't much information about the Dying Will Flames of Earth.

Yeah, Kazu is the bridge between the Biblical factions as for Youkai and the Norse his connections with other people will hopefully help in that regard but he does have the potential to get that strong cause of his hybrid status. Yes, Karasuba is part of the harem but I don't intend for it to be a quick thing for her to join as she probably wouldn't until Kazu is strong enough to keep up with her.

**betinlara897:** Thanks

**Neonlight01:** Yeah Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko and Ravel are in the harem. I figured that Kalawarner would enjoy corrupting Xenovia especially with how the latter looks up to Kazuhiko now she knows about Metatron. I will try and fit another beach chapter some point in the future. Thanks for the idea.

**Ashzaroth:** Do agree that is more Issei then Kazu but Rias assumes things she's probably heard from Kalawarner and Seraphina which just would rile her up.

**JJL2KK:** Thanks. You should enjoy this chapter then.

**Eurigos:** Thanks.

**FateBurn:** Thanks.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Kazuhiko smiled as he sunk into the hot bath, his eyes closed as replayed the meeting with Vali earlier as he thought to himself _'So this Vali is the host of your rival…'_

**[Yeah… From what I sensed he'll be a challenge for you]** Albion spoke thoughtfully, Kazuhiko agreeing as Metatron added

**{He's part Devil as well but don't know which Clan he's from}**

_'That's alright… We still have an element of surprise, hopefully'_ Kazuhiko thought back, broken from his thoughts as someone stepped into the bath before lying on her side against his chest, his eyes opening to see Seraphina's hair covering his view as she moved to rest her head against his chest as she asked

"Worried about Vali?"

"Not really…" Kazuhiko started, fidgeting as Seraphina poked at his ribs before he gave in and answered properly

"Fine… I'm sort of worried that he'll do something to bring you or the others into my fight with him and that he'll try to start it during the meeting"

"Azazel-sama is worried about a similar thing" Kalawarner spoke as she closed the door behind her, starting to strip out of her clothes as she continued

"Vali has been disappearing more and more since the meeting has been set up… He's always been a battle maniac as well"

"Great, another worry to my list…" Kazuhiko mumbled to himself, Seraphina giving him a quick kiss to calm him as Kalawarner smirked and slipped into the bath, cuddling up to his other side as she spoke with a sigh

"This is nice… and don't worry about Vali, Azazel-sama will keep him in line for now" Kazuhiko was cut off from replying as Kalawarner kissed him instead.

…

"I'll see you later, guys" Kazuhiko's father spoke as he stood at the door, eyes taking in the group of Kazuhiko, Yu, Seraphina, Asia, Mittelt and Ravel.

"Alright Tou-san" Kazuhiko replied as they started walking, remembering that his father had managed to get today off work to come see how he was doing and also to get a better look at the devils. Seraphina clutched at Kazuhiko's hand nervously as he was reminded that her mother was coming as was Yu's father and Ravel's mother.

"It'll be alright, it's just a day with where the teachers will try and show off to the parents" Kazuhiko reassured her as they walked, Seraphina relaxing as she leant her head against his shoulder and replied

"I guess so… I just worry how Kaa-san will get along with your Tou-san"

"I think they'll be fine… I'm more worried about what Tou-san will do when he meets Gremory" Kazuhiko replied, Ravel looking at him confused as she asked

"I thought your Tou-san would be grateful for Buchou saving you? I mean she did save you from that Fallen Angel"

"Saving would mean she wasn't aware of Raynare's intentions and I know she knew what could happen to me from the summoning leaflet I was given before the 'date'." Kazuhiko retort, Seraphina squeezing his hand reassuringly as Ravel took a moment to process before her eyes widened.

"No wonder you don't like her, Kazuhiko-sama…" Ravel spoke with realisation on her face, Kazuhiko nodding in response as they lapsed into a tense silence for a few moments before Yu spoke up

"Tou-san said he had some information we could use for that project" Kazuhiko and Seraphina's eyes widened at hearing that, the blonde trio looking confused at the code for the upgrades for both Kazuhiko and Yu's weapons as the former spoke

"That'll be a great help for finishing the project before the meeting"

"Is this some project for Matsu-san?" Asia asked innocently, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Yeah… She wants me to find a few rare items for something she's developing"

…

Parting ways with Mittelt and Ravel, Kazuhiko, Seraphina, Yu and Asia entered their classroom to stand around while they waited for the teacher and the parents to show up.

"Your Tou-san's coming right?" Kensuke asked, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Yeah, he managed to get today off so he could come see what the place is like"

"This sort of thing is a first for me so I am really excited." Asia spoke excited, Kazuhiko patting her on the head as he replied

"You'll be fine"

"Kazu-sama" Xenovia spoke as she approached the group, Kazuhiko turning to her as he asked

"What's wrong, Xenovia?" Xenovia lowered her head before she answered

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day. I kept on speaking without thinking about you." Kazuhiko nodded in agreement at how Xenovia had got the order wrong for trying to develop their relationship as she continued

"Suddenly doing that kind of thing is difficult after all, I think." Kazuhiko nodded, glad to see that Xenovia had thought things through as she started

"That's why…" Xenovia taking something from out of her skirt pocket as she added

"First we should practice using this." Xenovia presented the condom to Kazuhiko, whose face instantly reddened as he shouted shocked

"W-What are you doing taking that out in front of the public!?"

"Xenovia! What are you doing with that?" Seraphina shouted embarrassed, everyone else in the classroom focusing on them as Xenovia blinked clueless as she replied

"In the world I was in, there was dispute in the use of this but putting it on in Japan would be more convenient following the country's pattern after all."

Takeshi and Kensuke starting to bow to Kazuhiko, who had one eye twitching as he noticed Yu sniggering, as he spoke "Now is not the time or place for you to bring that out… What do you think others will think?"

Xenovia tilted her head in confusion before she replied "It's good for Seraphina to use it as well. Unplanned sexual intercourse would hurt both of you. The relationship between men and women is difficult."

With that she handed over one to Seraphina, who was blushing fiercely as Kiryuu grinned perversely before she spoke "I didn't know your relationship was at that level, Sera-san…"

Seraphina's face reddened further at hearing that, refusing to answer Kiryuu who smirked as she asked "But, I wonder if it's alright. If you sleep with Xenovia then Sera-san will-"

"Kiryuu-san! Stop it!" Seraphina snapped out, covering Kiryuu's mouth with her hands. Asia looking innocently as Kazuhiko spoke to her

"Don't worry about what Xenovia-san is saying" Asia nodded as Xenovia moved to hand a condom to the blonde only for Kazuhiko to swipe it away as he spoke "Don't be giving Asia-san the wrong ideas"

"I am worried. You're fine with others like Xenovia moving in on him, right? I didn't realise you were open to sharing" Kiryuu spoke to Seraphina, who was blushing at the insinuation as she replied

"I'm not, I just know that Kazu-kun isn't going to be easily swayed by any girl who looks at him" Kazuhiko smiled softly at hearing that, Kiryuu nodding with an odd look on her face before she asked Kazuhiko

"Show me your hand a bit." Kazuhiko blinked at hearing that, noticing Yu's smirk even as Kiryuu grabbed his hand to look closely at it as she continued speaking

"…It's good enough, you cut your fingernails quite deep."

"I-Is that so?" Kazuhiko asked unsure, sharing a glance with the embarrassed Seraphina who had been to one to insist on cutting them as Kiryuu explained

"Those men who cut their fingernails quickly play intensely with women is what I hear. -Yes, to grope a women's body, if you have long fingernails then it's quite inconvenient."

"W-What…?" Kazuhiko asked surprised, Seraphina's face reddening further until a pair of voices called out

"All hail, Kazu-sama!" Kazuhiko shot an annoyed look at Kensuke and Takeshi, who were bowing down before him as Yu and Kiyruu chuckled, the brunet alternating his gaze between his three male friends as he shot out

"Shut up!"

"Yuuki, you shitty bastaraaaaaaard!"

"Go get some disease or something!" Matsuda and Motohama shouted from the back, Issei shooting him a jealous glare from his seat.

"K-Kiryuu, can you please not say such things in class" Hikari spoke red faced before moving to Toji and Kensuke and pull them up by their ears as she added

"Don't embarrass Kazu-san, just because of Kiryuu's insinuations"

"Gah!" The two guys yelped in pain, managing break free from Hikari's grip as Kazuhiko smirking at payback having been dished out as Asia asked

"Shouldn't you help them, Kazu-san…?"

"Nah, they'll be fine…" Kazuhiko replied, waving off her concerns as Hikari lectured the both of them.

…

Once class started, the door at the back of the classroom opened to let the parents come in. Kazuhiko's father, Ageha, Sayuri, Yu's father: Kikyo Mikage and surprisingly Matsu.

"Hey Sera-chan~ Kazu-kun!" Sayuri called while waving wildly, Seraphina looking embarrassed at the front of the class while Kazuhiko facepalmed until Ageha quietened her.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there." The teacher spoke gleefully as he finished handing out blocks of PVC clay, Kazuhiko frowning in confusion given that he was supposed to be an English lesson.

**[Looks like he's trying to show off… Or maybe he's advertising him wanting to change subjects]** Albion spoke intrigued, Kazuhiko mentally nodding in agreement as the teacher added

"Let's Try!" With that the class started to work on the clay, Kazuhiko not even sure what he wanted to make as he glanced to see Asia working away as she mumbled

"I-It's difficult."

"Asia-chan, Sera-chan, keep going!" Sayuri called, Seraphina's eyebrow twitched in embarrassment as she and Asia continued to work. Kazuhiko trying to make a start on his own clay as he tried to settle on what he would make.

**[Maybe you should just do something simple?]** Albion asked, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as he started to mould and shape the clay.

"Hyo-Hyodo-kun…" The teacher spoke, drawing everyone's attention to see that Issei had made statue of a fierce looking dragon, the brunet who was still looking shocked at what he had made.

**[Hehehe…Looks like Zirnitra took over and made a statue of himself]** Albion chuckled, Kazuhiko turning back to his own to see his hands working to finish a statue of Seraphina in her school uniform.

_'What the hell?'_ Kazuhiko thought as he looked down at it, jumping slightly at hearing the teacher spoke

"Yu-Yuuki-kun…?"

"Aww!" Some of the girls in class cooed at seeing it, Kazuhiko catching Seraphina's dark blush as the teacher spoke with teary eyes

"W-Wonderful… Hyodo-kun, Yuuki-kun. To think that you both had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

"T-That is Sera-chan? Shit! As I thought, Yuuki you rascal!"

"Look at Sera-san's!" Another girl shouted, everyone looking to see Seraphina blushing bright red and the clay model of Kazuhiko that sat on her desk.

"That sooo romantic! Sera-chan with Kazu-kun!" The other students reacted in various degrees, the guys in shock while the girls thought it was more romantic.

…

"Great minds think alike then" Matsu spoke amused as she looked over the pair of statues, Kazuhiko and Seraphina blushing as Ageha and Kazuhiko's father chuckled in amusement while Kikyo Mikage smirked slightly as he spoke

"Nice to see you again, Yuuki-kun"

"Mikage-san" Kazuhiko replied with a nod, glancing around to see who else was in hearing distance before he asked

"What are you doing here Matsu-san?"

"Just getting the information from Mikage-san here… and wanted to see what sort of defences they have up for the meeting already" Matsu replied, Kazuhiko nodding as his father asked confused

"Defences?"

"The meeting between the three Biblical factions is being held here" Kikyo spoke seriously, Kazuhiko, Seraphina and Yu nodding while Xenovia looked confused as she asked warily

"How do you know about that?"

"What the Biblical factions forget is that this country is under the Shinto Faction… We have a lot of information gathers spread out about the place… and Yu told me" Kikyo answered, ending with a smirk that made Xenovia sweatdrop at forgetting that bit of detail.

"I would dare say that the increased activity is going to draw in people against it" Ageha spoke thoughtfully, getting nods as Sayuri retort

"With Kazu-kun here I doubt there'll be any big issues… he did beat that Cadre."

"Oi Kazu! You should come see this Magical Girl who's in the gym" Kensuke called from the doorway of the classroom, drawing confused look even as he rushed off with his own camera.

"Well… that was unexpected" Yu spoke confused, Kazuhiko sighing softly as he replied

"Let's go see what he's on about… I'm sensing that it's a strong Devil messing about" With that the group started to make their way to the gym.

…

Arriving at the gym the group saw men holding cameras photographing someone who was standing on the stage, Kazuhiko noting that Rias, Akeno and Kiba was also there near the back of the group.

Standing on the stage was a young woman in a Magical Girl outfit, twirling a stick around and posing for the cameras. Matsu burst out laughing at seeing her as she spoke "That… That is Serafall Leviathan, one of the Yondai-Maou and Sitri's Onee-san"

"What the hell…?" Kazuhiko spoke shocked, noticing Yu, Xenovia, Seraphina and Sayuri's shock as well while his father looked in disbelieve as he asked

"Seriously…?"

"Mmhmm… She has her own TV show which she stars in… Magical Girl Levi-tan I think she calls it" Matsu added with a nod before a voice drew their attention

"Hey, hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!" Saji called as he and Issei moved to the front of the crowd as the latter added

"Disperse, disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" The crowd grumbled as both Issei and Saji pushed them back before the cameramen got the idea and left of their own accord till it was only Rias' group, Kazuhiko's group, Saji and Issei and the Serafall.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome." Saji spoke sternly as he turned on Serafall, who was still posing as she replied

"Eh, but this is my uniform " Saji ground his teeth at hearing that, swatting Issei's head to stop him from staring at Serafall before noticing Rias.

"Oh, it's Rias-sempai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and sempai's Otou-san." Saji spoke as he lowered his head to her, Issei's eyes catching Kazuhiko as the former about to speak before Sona's voice spoke up

"What's this? Saji, Hyodo, I always tell you to settle things concisely-." Everyone turned to see Sona approached with Sirzechs and Lord Gremory behind her, Sona stopping speaking the moment she saw Serafall who looked giddily happy as she spoke

"Sona-chan! Found you " Serafall instantly glomping onto Sona, Saji looking troubled at seeing it while Kazuhiko caught sight of Ravel and Lady Phenex approaching the group as well.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs spoke amused, drawing surprised looks from Saji and Issei.

"It's Leviathan-sama." Rias spoke, Kazuhiko scowling at her for moving to stand next to him as he retort annoyed

"Obviously…" Kazuhiko's father was scowling at the redhead as well as Kazuhiko started to reel off the information he knew on Serafall from Matsu

"One of the current four Yondai-Maous. Serafall Leviathan formerly Serafall Sitri. In charge of Foreign Affairs. Ice Magic user who prefers Wide Area attacks, so prefers Power over Skill. Sis-con and Magical Girl fanatic. Also considers Archangel Gabriel her rival."

Rias gaped as she looked at Kazuhiko, along with Akeno, Kiba, Ravel, Issei and Saji while Asia and Xenovia was looking amazed at Serafall. Yu smirking while Seraphina tried to smother her smile and Sayuri grinned wildly. Matsu was barely concealing her own grin while Kazuhiko's father was smirking amused while Ageha, Kikyo, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Lady Phenex looked impressed. Sona looked impressed as well but it was smothered under the exasperation for her current situation while Serafall's gaze was locked on Kazuhiko with interest gleaming in her eyes.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias spoke after regaining her senses, Serafall switching her gaze to her as she smiled brightly and replied

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?" Rias spoke with a smile as Serafall nodded and answered

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven "

**{I can't believe that they would let someone like her be a Maou}** Metatron spoke surprised, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing and not paying attention to Serafall's lingering gaze as Rias spoke to him

"Kazu. Greet her." Kazuhiko rolled his eyes at the redhead only for Serafall to speak up eagerly

"You're Yuuki Kazuhiko-chan… The Hakuryuukou who uses the [Vongola Flames] and the unmelting ice"

"…Yeah" Kazuhiko spoke, slightly surprised at Serafall knew about his magic style as she smiled brightly, turning sideways and making a peace sign as she replied

"Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan " Kazuhiko gave a polite nod of the head as he replied

"Nice to meet you." Serafall not seeming to worry as she turned to Lord Gremory and spoke

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…" Lord Gremory replied, Serafall giving a twirl as she spoke

"Ara, Uncle. Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance." Lord Gremory replied as if it was normal as Sirzechs chuckled

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

"This really seems odd…" Seraphina spoke quietly to Kazuhiko, getting a nod from him before Rias spoke quietly to everyone at the bewildered looks, sighing softly

"Sorry. I forgot to say it-No, I didn't want to say it but the current 4 Maou-sama, every one of them is like this. During private times, they are light mooded, to a severe extent."

_'Great… So the Maou are just immature when not doing official duties'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself before Albion spoke up intrigued

**[Looks like Sitri is getting embarrassed more and more]** Kazuhiko focused on Sona to see her red faced as she looked at Serafall, something the elder sister noticed as she looked at Sona worried as she asked

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your Onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit." Sona spoke with an unsatisfied expression, one of her eyes twitching as Serafall pouted and replied childishly

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her Onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over." Sona countered with a stern tone.

"Hey, Saji. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san… Looking at this, are they not on good terms?" Issei asked curiously, Kazuhiko sparing a glance at the pair of [Pawns] as Saji answered

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in conversation Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her the first time as well, but this is…"

"Uuh, I can't bear it!" Sona spoke with tears welling in her eyes before running away, Serafall calling out as she ran after her

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"

"Please don't follow me!" Sona called back before Serafall responded

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!" Sona countered, Kazuhiko sighing as he heard Seraphina muttered to him

"I'm glad that Sayuri-san isn't like that"

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan." Sirzechs spoke with an amused look, Rias instantly annoyed as she looked at him and replied

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me please…"

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me everytime while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…" Sirzechs spoke with shock.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood-." Rias retort before a flash made her realise that Lord Gremory had taken a picture of her. A smile on his face as he spoke

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly…... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!" Rias replied embarrassed.

"I didn't expect them to be so normal" Kazuhiko's father murmured, Kikyo nodding as he spoke

"The Gremory Clan is known for being kind, so it would make sense that their allies be somewhat similar"

"Yuuki Kazuhiko-san, is this person your father?" Lord Gremory asked, Kazuhiko wondering why it was only now that his father was getting noticed as he nodded as he answered

"Yes, he's my Tou-san"

"I see. Yeah." Lord Gremory spoke, moving to stand before Kazuhiko's father and holding out his hand as he spoke

"Nice to meet you, I am Rias' father." Kazuhiko's father regarded Lord Gremory's hand for a moment before accepting the handshake as he replied

"Likewise… I'm starting to see where Rias gets her eccentric side from."

"Oh. Well… thank you. I thought that I should come greet you today as Sirzechs and I are normally busy with work." Lord Gremory responded, Kazuhiko's father giving a brief nod before Lord Gremory continued

"Yes. I want to talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous."

"Alright… as long as Kikyo-san, Ageha-san and Matsu-san don't mind coming along" Kazuhiko's father replied at noticing his son's wary look, Kikyo, Ageha and Matsu each give their consent before Lord Gremory waved over Kiba

"Kiba-kun." Kiba approached the group as he spoke

"Yes."

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?" Lord Gremory spoke with a smile, Kiba bowing to the adults before starting to walk to the corridor as he spoke

"Yes. Then, please follow me."

"Well then Rias, Yuuki Kazuhiko-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?" Lord Gremory spoke to the pair before walking after the adults, Kazuhiko getting a reassuring nod from Matsu as Sirzechs spoke

"Yes, Otou-ue."

_'At least those three can keep Tou-san safe'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, giving a nod back to his father and Ageha as they left, Seraphina taking hold of his arm as she spoke softly to him

"Kaa-san and Matsu-san will look after him"

"Don't forget my Tou-san's no slouch either, Kaz" Yu added with a reassuring smile, Kauzhiko sighing softly as he replied

"I know."

"Rias." Sirzechs spoke, drawing Rias' attention as she asked

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Yuuki-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?" Sirzechs answered, looking to Kazuhiko for approval only to look disheartened at seeing him talking to Yu while Seraphina was trying to avoid Sayuri's attempts to hug her

"Yes." Akeno spoke with a nod, Sirzechs leaving with Rias and Akeno to somewhere while Ravel coughed into her hand to draw Kazuhiko's attention the her and Lady Phenex.

"Hey Ravel-san. Nice to see you again, Lady Phenex" Kazuhiko greeted, giving a small bow to the latter before deciding to introduce the others

"This is Mikage Yu, my childhood friend and member of the Shinto Faction, Seraphina, my girlfriend, Sayuri, her sister, Mittelt, Asia and Xenovia, who is Gremory's second [Knight]"

"Nice to meet you all" Lady Phenex spoke, offering them a smile as she looked over the group that her daughter was spending time with. She could tell from what Ravel had told her and from seeing the group before her that Kazuhiko would be a good leader when he reached High Class Status.

"Thank you again for releasing Riser, I know he is not the most… civil person but he still is my son." Lady Phenex spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko shrugging as he replied

"It's alright…" Kazuhiko was cut off by the sound of the school bell signalling that lunch would be over now the group heading back to their classes.

…

"This is the information that Kikyo-san has given us about the mission they need help with" Matsu spoke, signalling to the large screen as she turned to face Kazuhiko and Yu, Kikyo standing off to the side of the screen.

"We've had reports of a light dragon flying towards Niigata which has one of our training facilities that also has a Yokai settlement nearby there as well." Kikyo spoke seriously, before Matsu brought up a large picture of a serpentine white dragon with black runes over its body.

"What are those runes?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Matsu being the first to answer

"Necromancy… Someone went to a lot of effort to bring it back"

"For what reason though…?" Yu asked with a frown, Kikyo and Matsu sharing a look before the latter spoke

"I've been hearing rumours of a group forming although there's been no mention what they are up to. We do know they are called the Khaos Brigade and that one of the factions has an unhealthy fascination with Sacred Gears."

"We believe that this is their attempt to gain access to the Shinto Faction's records on our Sacred Gear users…" Kikyo continued sternly, Yu and Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as the later asked

"I guess the fact that me and Miya-san ran into someone trying some sort of similar ritual fits in right?" Kikyo and Matsu nodding as she replied

"Yeah… But I've not made any progress on that front because the various Magician Factions around the world aren't open to letting me rifle through their records to find whoever that Georg was"

"The timing of this is suspect as well given if it had happened a few days later you would have the easy means to take it out." Matsu added after a few moments.

"Wait your talking about the gifts between the factions…But that would mean, A Dragon Slayer Sword!?" Kazuhiko spoke shocked, Matsu nodding as Yu asked surprised

"Why would they give the Devils a sword that can slay dragons?"

"Are they worried about me? I mean both Kiba and Xenovia are sword users and me being one of the Heavenly Dragons…" Kazuhiko asked concerned, Matsu shrugging as she replied

"I don't know… It could be to have a failsafe for you or it could be for the Sekiryuutei after all he does come across as the sort who enjoys fighting, plus he has access to the [Balance Breaker] which may make them think he's stronger then you"

**{They would be right in a way as well. [Balance Breaker] is a different level to Sacred Gears… and unlocking them is rather difficult}** Metatron explained aloud, Yu nodding as he retort

"Been working on unlocking my for, like, two years with no real luck"

Kazuhiko nodded in thought, deciding he would have to get Metatron and Albion to tell him [Balance Breakers] were unlocked later as he turned his attention back to the screen as he asked "Anyway… What the plan with this 'Zombie Dragon' then? I mean it's not going to be the easiest thing to take down"

"At the moment, Miya is already in the area with a couple others to help guard the facility while they evacuate and help protect them when the dragon gets into range. Yu, I want you to help them out with that so Miya and Kazuhiko can distract the dragon. Once the evacuation is done it'll be up to the five of you to damage the runes on its body, we believe that is the only means to stop the dragon without having to request the Shinto Gods' aid which might meet with delays." Kikyo spoke sternly, seeing the thoughtful look on both Yu and Kazuhiko before the former asked

"Have you been able to ask about the Dragon Slayer Swords the Shinto should have?"

"Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi's last wielder was aligned with the church and has gone missing since the host's… demise. The other, Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, is still with Susanoo-no-Mikoto-sama and I doubt he would allow it to be used unless it was one of his descendants"

"Ascalon is with the Angels and I'm assuming it's the gift to the Devils. Gram is missing and being a Demon Sword the price to use it would be great." Matsu added, pre-empting Kazuhiko's question about other Dragon Slayer Swords they could get.

"Right…" Kazuhiko spoke slowly, nodding his understanding before Matsu added

"We thought of other powerful weapons as well but Arondight is supposedly sealed away somewhere unknown at the moment and Amenonuhoko hasn't chosen a new host in centuries."

"Amenonuhoko…?" Kazuhiko asked, Yu rolling his eyes as he answered

"Izanagi-sama's naginata"

"Ah" Kazuhiko spoke in understanding, moving to stand up as he added

"Let's get moving… I'd rather be waiting around for the zombie dragon then get there too late"

"Right" Matsu spoke with a stern nod.

…

Kazuhiko and Yu met up with Miya as soon as they appeared in the part of Niigata that the Shinto Faction used, the swordswoman accompanied by two others: Chiaki Fujimura and Minoru Shirogane.

Chiaki was five foot six with an athletic figure, brown hair held in a waist length high ponytail with side bangs that reached her cheeks and framed her sky blue eyes. She wore comfortable blue jeans and an untucked black v neck t-shirt which was under a protective white leather jacket. Black knee high boots were on her feet while fingerless white gloves covered her hands.

Minoru was five foot eight and with dirty blonde shaggy hair that had several bangs that fell down around his silver eyes. He wore black slacks with a white shirt and a slim dark yellow jacket, work boots covered his feet while a pair of aviator goggles hung around his neck.

"Nice to meet you both" Kazuhiko spoke with a nod, Chiaki giving him a curious look over before nodding in response while Minoru gave a relaxed smile as he replied

"Nice to finally meet you, Yuuki-san."

"Nice to see you again, Yu-san" Miya spoke with a smile, Yu nodding back as replied

"Thank you, Miya-sempai…"

"How is the evacuation going?" Kazuhiko asked as he looked at the large Edo period tower before them that was the base for the Shinto Faction on the island.

"Most of our agents stationed here haven't left in case we get attacked by this Khaos Brigade's members… They won't leave until all the computer data we have has been securely removed. The Technical staff believe it'll take another half an hour for it to be saved to a separate drive and the original altered enough so it would be useless if the Khaos Brigade manage to get any of it" Miya explained, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he looked around

"Most of the Yokai has been temporarily moved to Kyoto for their own safety" Chiaki added, giving Kazuhiko a wary look as he nodded as he commented

"So in the worst case we shouldn't have many non-combatants involved if the dragon arrives earlier than expected… Right. Chiaki-san, Minoru-san, Miya-san, put these ear pieces in so we can keep in contact with each other" Kazuhiko pulled out the three flesh coloured ear pieces from his pocket, Chiaki, Minoru and Miya accepting them as Yu speaking up

"I'll get my part started then…"

"Where is he going?" Chiaki asked, looking from Yu, who was heading inside the tower, to Kazuhiko who answered

"My boss Matsu-san is going to help the technicians to make sure the data is safe, it'll mean we can get the rest of them out of here sooner in case the Khaos Brigade try make a pre-emptive strike"

"Alright." Chiaki retort, Minoru nodding in understanding before he asked

"What are we going to do then?" Kazuhiko gave Miya a curious look as she replied

"Kazuhiko-kun is going to keep an eye on the dragon so we don't get surprised by it and we'll keep our eyes open here so the Khaos Brigade don't attack."

"Exactly… If you need to contact someone just press the ear piece and think who you want to contact before speaking" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile to Miya before activating [Divine Dividing] before flying into the air.

"It's a shame I've not learnt how to fully cancel out the effect of Gravity on my own body yet." Minoru spoke with a sigh, Miya giving him a reassuring smile while Chiaki rolled her eyes.

…

**[It seems rather quiet…]** Albion muttered as Kazuhiko looked around from where he floated in the air as Metatron added

**{At least now the technical staff and the rest of the Shinto members are gone aside from our group}**

"Yeah…" Kazuhiko murmured, frowning as he looked in the general direction of where the necromantic dragon was coming from as he pressed his ear piece and asked

"So… Any signs yet?"

(None so far, Kaz…) Yu replied first.

(All quiet here) Minoru added before Chiaki and Miya joined in

(Nothing here)

(Same here… Although it appears too quiet for my liking)

"Agreed" Kazuhiko muttered before asking

"Matsu-san, anything on your front?"

(No other signs of magic auras aside from you five and no spikes to signal any sort of magic circle is opening around either) Matsu answered, Kazuhiko silently sighing as he looked around again.

"Given that it looks like we have some time before the dragon shows up can you explain about [Balance Break] to me?" Kazuhiko asked the two spirits he housed, Metatron the first to speak up

**{The [Balance Break] is considered the ultimate state of activation for a Sacred Gear meaning it is a lot stronger then [Sacred Gears] who haven't tapped into that power. Once it's been activated the user can activate it at will but there are still limitation on it, most often a time limit due to how much the host body can handle. It also considered a flaw of the [System] God created but I feel that it was purposely left to allow the Sacred Gears to help perform miracles for their hosts}**

**[Like Sacred Gears can be Sub Species, [Balance Breaker] can be Sub Species as well when the user's will alters what form it takes]** Albion added, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he asked

"How do I activate it then…?"

**{The only proper means to activate it is by the feelings of the possessor going through a drastic change. This usually happens during battles which makes unlocking them a risky endeavour for users as they could be killed before it could happen}** Metatron answered, Kazuhiko nodding in thought before Matsu spoke up

(We have incoming… Looks like three large magic circles have opened up in the town and the cursed dragon has started to speed up. Attackers look to be just normal soldiers at the moment)

"Damn it…" Kazuhiko thought as he turned his attention to the town behind him.

…

"Mugen Unsheathe" Yu spoke as he activated his Sacred Gear, gripping the katana as the trio of him, Chiaki and Minoru moved to meet the soldiers while Miya stayed back in case it was another distraction.

(The groups are moving separately, Yu-tan) Matsu spoke up, Yu nodding as he looked to Chiaki and Minoru as he spoke

"Let's split up from there. Keep in contact"

"Right" Chiaki spoke before running down the next right street while Minoru gave him a nod and headed to the left as Yu continued running.

A few minutes passed before Yu came across a group of soldiers, all dressed in black uniform with assault rifles in hand as one shouted "Enemy contact!"

Yu frowned as he ducked behind one of the walls, a barrage of bullets being fired at him as he muttered into his earpiece "Tch… They don't look like Sacred Gear users"

(Right Yu-tan… They look to be using mana bullets through those rifles, shouldn't cause too much damage) Matsu responded, Yu nodded as he jumped out of cover and swung his sword at them as he called

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" The barrage of light insects became the squad's new targets, Yu glancing over the slight cuts and burns the bullets had caused only to nod as they steadily healed themselves. The insects had quickly closed the gap between Yu and the soldiers, unaffected by the mana bullets, and proceeded to start biting into them.

Yu charged forwards towards the remaining soldiers, ignoring the bullets that hit him to the shock of his opponents.

…

Minoru's relaxed look faded as he pulled the goggles over his eyes, tapping into his Sacred Gear: [Gravity Jail] to lessen the effects of gravity on his body and letting him move faster than normal.

(Take the next right and you'll be in the path of the soldiers, Min-tan) Matsu spoke up, Minoru sighing at the nickname he had gained from Matsu as he followed her direction and came to a stop so he could save his strength.

"I'm at the point when they should show up, Matsu-san…" Minoru spoke, warily looking around before the sounds of footsteps drew his attention back to the direction he had originally been facing.

"There's the enemy men! Fire!" One of the soldiers shouted, Minoru sighing as they started to fire at him, thrusting one hand forwards as he spoke

"Gravity Shield!" A blue-purple energy shield appeared before his hand, deflecting all of the bullets aimed at him harmlessly away. The soldiers looked on in shock at Minoru stood there, stepping back as Minoru started walking forwards with his shield still up.

"Force Push" Minoru spoke, launching a wave of gravity at the soldiers and knocking them back before lightening his own body as he charged forwards.

"He's got a Sacred Gear! AHH!" One of the soldiers shouted before a gravity enhanced punch from Minoru slammed him into the wall of a nearby house, making it crater around him. Another two soldiers found themselves caught in bubbles of gravity before they were flung at the rest of the soldiers while another found themselves going skywards from a gravity enhanced uppercut.

…

Chiaki skidded to a stop before the group of soldiers, tapping into her Sacred Gear: [Variant Detonation] within moments of seeing the group take aim. A small bullet of orange energy shot from her outstretched palm at the group, hitting a rifle which soon exploded and injured the soldier who had been holding it.

The others burst into action firing bullets at her, Chiaki lazily waving her hand at them as she spoke "Blast shield!"

A shield of orange energy burst into life several feet ahead of her, the bullets exploding on contact with it and making a smokescreen as Chiaki smirked as she threw a punch at it with a release of orange energy as she whispered "Blast back!"

The smokescreen was forced towards the soldiers by the explosion, Chiaki kept her shield up until the soldiers started shouting and coughing. Instantly dropping the shield, Chiaki launched a pair of large blasts into the cloud making it disperse and also injuring the soldiers, several further injured by colliding with each other or the buildings around them.

"Too easy" Chiaki spoke with a smirk as she dusted her hands, keeping an eye on the group to avoid getting surprised.

…

Miya calmly stood outside of the tower, listening to Matsu explain what was going on with Yu, Minoru and Chiaki within the town. Her hand was ready to draw her holy sword at a moment's notice as she spoke "It looks like they aren't taking this seriously"

(I would think that they are only sending the grunts in and hoping the dragon would be enough reason for everyone to go) Matsu replied, Miya nodding in agreement before she felt a surge of magic nearby as Matsu spoke up

(We have another incoming… Only a guy with a demon sword, Miya)

"Thank you for the warning, Matsu-san" Miya spoke calmly, drawing Yawarakai-Te fluidly as she sensed the demonic aura approaching from the front before her ears started to pick up the sound of metal armour. Miya frowned as she finally saw the six foot tall young man dressed in a suit of black medieval armour minus the helmet. His hair was inky black and slicked back while his eyes were narrow light brown. Sheathed at his side was a dark blue sword with a small silver chain wrapped around the curved guard.

"Heh… It's nice that you people didn't run, means I can get some fun myself" The young man spoke amused, his eyes lingering at Yawarakai-Te as Miya took a ready stance as he continued

"So the wielder of Yawarakai-Te, that means you're Miya Asami…"

"Who are you and how do you know about me?" Miya asked seriously, noticing the young man's hand move to draw his sword as he retort

"I guess as my next conquest, you should know who I am… I am Lance, descendant of the knight Lancelot"

(Lancelot that means his sword's Arondight) Matsu commented, Miya frowning as she replied

"The knight of betrayal…" Lance charged before she could say any more, his sword swinging down towards Miya only for her katana to come up and block it easily, neither losing ground to the other.

"Well this looks like it's going to be more interesting" Lance spoke with a bloodthirsty grin appearing as Miya's eyes narrowed before the knight jumped back as several large ice spires erupted from the ground, Miya waving her free hand to clear her path as she ran after him. The two swords clashed again and again, Miya easily holding her own against Lance and rends in the ground formed from where the two weapons met.

Miya flicked her hand back at the door of the tower, ice soon covering it to seal them shut and stopping the two surprised soldiers that had tried to sneak inside by covering them in ice up to their waists as she spoke "Do not think I will be that easy to distract"

"This just gets better and better" Lance spoke with a grin as he lunged forwards, stabbing his sword which Miya deflected with her katana before moving to strike back only for it to be stopped by the flat of Arondight. Miya stepped back as a blood coloured aura erupted from Arondight, noticing the aura was reeking of killing intent as she unleashed a white-blue holy aura from her own sword, mixing it with some of her power from Tsukuyomi as she readied for the next clash.

…

(The others will be fine, Kazu-tan) Matsu spoke up, Kazuhiko turning back to the charging dragon as he spoke

"Right… [Ramiel]" Aiming with the quickly appearing crystal bow, Kazuhiko channelled his [Storm Flames] with the holy lightning arrow that had formed. The dragon let loose a loud roar before Kazuhiko released the arrow, unleashing the mixed blast at the dragon who took it head on.

A beam of white light lanced out from the explosion, Kazuhiko barely dodging the attack before scowling as he saw only a few burnt scales on its forehead as it continued to charge at him.

"Damn it…" Kazuhiko grumbled as he pulled the drawstring back for a second shot as Albion spoke up

**[Dragon scales are extremely tough so try something with more punch] **Kazuhiko mentally nodded, deciding to use his [Lightning Flames] instead in combination with his holy-lightning and firing at the ever nearing dragon which dodged it easily before unleashing a white fireball at him.

_'I'll have to try and get close then and use [Divine Dividing] on it'_ Kazuhiko thought as he barely dodged the attack before charged towards the dragon as he muttered

"[Israfel]" He tightened his hands on the twin Scimitars as he got close to the dragon, coating both blades in holy energy as he quickly found himself having to fend off fireballs and dodging beams of light.

**{It's not letting you get close, Kazu. It's almost as if it is reading your mind}** Metatron commented as Kazuhiko barrel rolled to avoid another beam of light only to barely cut through a fireball with his swords.

**[Must have a link with the caster to help control it better]** Albion spoke up thoughtfully, Kazuhiko scowling as he backed off from the dragon and growled

"How the hell am I supposed to stop it then?"

_'There has to be a way… I can't let this zombie dragon pass, who knows what it'll do to Niigata or my friends.'_ Kazuhiko thought as he dodged a beam of light aimed at him.

_'Activating a Balance Breaker would be the best chance but… How can I be sure to unlock the right one and…'_ He paused as he looked over towards where Japan was as he continued _'…and if I do unlock Metatron's. There is a chance I'll be discovered with all three leaders of the Biblical factions in Kuoh for the treaty.'_

Taking a calming breathe as a silver aura flared around him, Kazuhiko tried to focus his thoughts as he continued _'Keeping myself safe and my nature a secret or risk it all to protect my friends… A choice between what is easy and what is right. Not really a choice in the end, is it? I couldn't accept it if I didn't do what was right.'_

Golden sparks flickered around Kazuhiko's aura as he added "There's no way back... I have to fight my way through!"

**{Balance Break}** Kazuhiko was engulfed in a ball of gold light.

…

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay of this chapter but hope you enjoy this. The Parent's day has led to Kazuhiko's father meeting Lord Gremory, Rias and Sirzechs and finding out that Devils act like normal people in some regards. Also Serafall has had her interest peeked by Kazuhiko although it won't kick off till Gabriel's entrance/ meeting with him.

Had some trouble with the mission/ job that Kazuhiko would be sent on to lead to his first Balance Breaker to be unlocked as well as coming up with how to showcase Chiaki and Minoru fight. Chiaki is partly based on Bambietta from Bleach while Minoru is partly based on Layle from Crystal Bearers although with both I've expanded their skills abit.

**Harem (Not sure if the order's right):** Seraphina, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, Astrid, Rosswiesse, Kazehana, Koneko, Miya, Karasuba, Matsu, Yasaka


	19. Released Might

Sorry for the delay with this chapter, not sure if its been writer's block or being lazy but hope this makes up for it.

**Stratos263:** Hope you enjoy the fight.

**FateBurn:** The Balance Breaker is a good one, in my opinion, and is partly based between Armor of the Master from one of the Kingdom Hearts games and Seraphimon from Digimon.

**DdraigTrueEmperor9: **Thanks, glad you liked the last chapter. Miya, Chiaki and Minoru will show up again in the future as part of Kazu's strong ties to the Shinto Faction along with his friendship with Yu. Wanted the talk about Balance Breakers to happen more as a sign that Metatron and Albion think Kazu is ready to train in that direction, even with unlocking Metatron's so quickly. Your right that he won't become a Stray because of his dad and friends getting into danger because of it. At the moment, I'm not sure on what side I fall in regards to Rias as I like her character for the most part but she just makes stupid mistakes that could have screwed everything up for her relationship with the main, both Issei and OC, at the start. As for Kazu regaining his freedom it will happen and the way he'll do it will show at the end of this arc, as an idea I figured would work due to having already beaten Riser and Kokabiel in battle. I think the only real way that an MC could be paired with Rias when it comes to the canon start is when Rias makes up for that beginning especially when she could have easily just approached before Raynare targeted the MC.

**Raidentensho: **Thanks. Hadn't thought of that idea for Metatron's Balance Breaker but hope you enjoy what I have put together for it.

**The Storm Master 567: **Thanks. I can see the leaders all being shocked when the truth comes out about Kazu but it should bring some funny reactions from the others.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Glad you enjoyed it.

**jharrell819:** Thanks. Not sure what that means though.

**Syareoo:** Thanks.

**Morrison512:** Thanks.

**Wacko12****:** Hope you enjoy this.

**Chaos Genesis: **Thanks. Hope you enjoy it.

**Universal Crunch:** Thanks. I hope I've done justice to Kazu's dad's response to meeting Lord Gremory which is part of this chapter and show some difference between how devils react differently to what Kazu was put through when he was reincarnated. As for Vali, he will be getting powers similar to another anime character to help along with Boosted Gear being in his hands, the latter being more an amplifier for his powers anyway should balance it.

**Guest:** Is there a reason why to take out Akeno of the harem?

**DarkChaosDragon00:** Same question as above.

**Planet511:** Your wait is over.

**Code Zero:** Thanks. The questioning will happen soon about his Draphalem status and I think I will end up using something similar to what you've put for his response. Also like your idea for how they could start to make up as well some point in the next few arcs depending where I think is best. As for the talk between Kazu's dad and Lord Gremory what was discussed comes up in this chapter.

Also thanks for your response to **Elliminist01**, that is the sort of emphasis I wanted to show given that in canon Issei just goes along with things cause his perverted side makes him blind in regards to Rias' ulterior motive with reviving him and as far as I remember in the Light Novels there isn't a point when Rias gets confronted about it or even tries to make up for what she did at the start.

**Elliminist01:** Now if you don't like this fic then go read something else. As for Kazu dislike for redheads, one as a kid tried to kill him, even if she was psycho, and Rias actively lets him die at the hands of Fallen Angels just so she could take away his choice in joining her peerage and changes his species by force. Not to mention that Kazu nearly suffered from the same issue that Issei has in canon about becoming close to other girls and disliking Fallen Angels cause of what Raynare did, the former solved by Seraphina and the latter by Kalawarner. After that, Rias then doesn't bother to inform him about his change, as would be her duty as his King, and the supernatural world meaning that Metatron and Albion step in to do it instead and she only tries to introduce him to it all a week later after another Fallen Angel attacks him and because Seraphina is seen as a threat to Rias losing Kazu. Also he's been forced into living a double life to keep his friends and dad, before he knew, away from the supernatural world to protect them from the dangers there. Also about Kazu coming across as a jerk or ass, he hasn't really received any sort of apology about what happened to him from Rias and she still partly harbours a fantasy of seducing him as well as leaving out important details like her engagement to Riser.

...

"" - Speech

_'' - Thought_

**[] - Albion/ Dragons**

**{} - Metatron**

...

Michael and Azazel stood together as they looked over the glowing and floating from of Ascalon, the Angel Faction's gift for the Devils. They were both working on it so that a Devil could use the blade without being injured by the holy sword.

"Looks like this is nearly finished" Azazel spoke with a small smile, Michael nodding softly before both of their eyes widened at feeling a familiar pulse of power. They both turned to face the direction, Michael frowning slightly as Azazel asked

"Worried about her host?"

"Of course… She is my sister after all" Michael replied seriously, Azazel rolling his eyes as he retort

"I wouldn't worry… She's in good hands"

"What do you know, Azazel?" Michael asked as he turned to the Fallen Angel, Azazel giving a mischievous smirk as he replied

"Oh not much really…" Michael frowned at hearing the evasive answer, wondering what Azazel was hiding from him before they both turned back to work on Ascalon.

…

Gabriel walked away from the Shrine haven't completed her part in preparing Ascalon for when the Devils would receive it. She wore a pure white sundress that clung to her figure with tan sandals so she could blend in with the humans.

"Gabriel-sama! Please let me guide you around" Irina called as she hurried down the stairs, the voluptuous blonde turning to the exorcist as she replied

"Thank you Irina-chan" Her smile grew at feeling the pulse of familiar energy, turning to look in the direction it came from as she whispered happily

"Onee-san…"

"Gabriel-sama?" Irina asked curiously, Gabriel shaking her head free of thoughts about her big sister and what it would be like to see her again as she turned back to her escort as she spoke

"It's alright, Irina-chan… Please lead the way"

…

"Awww~ Look at Rias" Sirzechs spoke with a smile as he, Grayfia and Serafall watched the video his father had taken while watching Rias' class. Rias and Sona were sitting red faced at one end of the table trying to endure the embarrassment.

"So-tan looks so cute~" Serafall gushed as the video showed Sona making notes of her class as the teacher spoke.

"Onee-sama, stop embarrassing me!" Sona shouted embarrassed, hiding her face in her hands while her friend Rias did much the same. Neither noticed as the three elder Devils stiffened at feeling a pulse of power turning to look in the direction it had come from before sharing a serious and curious look between them before Grayfia nodded and moved to head outside to try and get a better feel of it while Sirzechs turned back to Rias as he spoke formerly

"Rias, the other Maou and the Great King have decided that you have improved enough to unseal your other [Bishop]"

"Really?" Rias asked surprised, Sirzechs nodding with a smile as he explained

"Due to Yuuto-kun gaining his [Balance Breaker] and with Kazuhiko-kun being so strong they believe you've got the appropriate people to be able to start controlling his power" Rias nodded resolutely, glad that her other [Bishop] would be free now.

…

The large ball of gold energy slowly opened, fragments falling away in feather shaped pieces of energy as they shaped into five pair of large gold feathered wings. Inside was a medieval suit of silver armour that Kazuhiko now donned, under which were pure white cloth visible around the spaces in the armour on the arms and legs. Silver knee high boots with gold edging along over the knees, elbows and edges of the shoulder guards and hip guards each inscribed with angelic runes. The chest plate had a high collar edged with gold to protect his neck. The helmet was open faced, revealing Kazuhiko's eyes glowing with power while a small golden angel wing sat atop of each ear.

**{Balance Breaker: Celestial Magistrate Aegis}** Metatron called as the rest of the gold fragments dispersed, leaving Kazuhiko to float as he took a calming breathe as the archangel spoke

**{Now we shall take the fight to them. My [Balance Breaker] augments your natural power and also removes the limiter I placed on the Holy weapons. As well as increasing your Holy Magic}**

_'Right'_ Kazuhiko thought as he held his hand out and created a circular shield of gold light to block the zombie dragon's fireball as Metatron added

**{You have also unlocked another weapon as well}**

"[Castiel]" Kazuhiko muttered, holding his left hand out to the side as a large claymore appeared in his grasp. The grip was long enough to easily use it with both hands, gold in colour and a silver shield set on the flat of each side of the long three foot double edged, foot wide blade to act as a cross guard.

A beam of light fired from the Zombie Dragon's mouth, Kazuhiko swinging the claymore upwards to cut the beam in half with ease. The halves flying off harmlessly into the air as Kazuhiko shot forwards, swinging his sword only to miss as the zombie dragon dodged the attack.

The dragon turned back quickly to try and bite Kazuhiko only to miss as he shot into the air, a slight smirk forming as [Castiel] changed into [Sahaquiel] with but a thought as he quickly drew and charged a pair of [Cloud] infused kunai before throwing them at the zombie dragon's head. The kunai multiplied till they numbered in the dozens before they exploded the moment the first hit the zombie dragon's body, Kazuhiko not wasting any time as he dove towards the smoke cloud.

Several fireballs shot out from the smoke cloud, revealing the zombie dragon had several small scorch marks along its body. Kazuhiko destroyed them with a Kunai hitting each before diving towards his opponent, switching to [Sandalphon] so he could swing the war hammer down, with a burst of holy flames to accelerate it, onto the zombie dragon's head forcing its mouth closed before it could fire another blast of flames.

**{The control rune is on the back of the neck. It's also powering the zombie dragon up as well}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as he switched back to [Castiel], moving to be above of the neck as he twirled the wide bladed claymore in one hand which was soon enveloped in golden energy before he swung to cleave the head from its neck through the black glowing rune.

The head fell away while the rest of the body shook before starting to fall while Kazuhiko kept a ready stance in case something else happened before relaxing as Metatron spoke up **{Good work Kazu-kun}**

Dismissing his weapon first, Kazuhiko released his Balance Breaker, with Metatron's help, and switched to using his [Sky Flames] to keep him aloft as Albion spoke up **[Better check on the others]**

With a nod, Kazuhiko flew back towards where the others were.

…

"Tch!" Lance grumbled as he let his hand fall from his earpiece, looking shocked at where the zombie dragon dropped from the sky after Kazuhiko had defeated it along with getting the order to retreat as he brought his sword to block Miya's again. Miya smiled softly in relief at Kazuhiko's victory, focusing back on Lance as she pushed her advantage and unleashing several strikes which the knight, before her, blocked.

"Shut up, Georg! Just cause your pet got destroyed doesn't mean I can't finish the mission" Lance barked at he jumped back, Miya frowning at hearing the familiar name as she focused on flaring Yawarakai-Te's aura as she launched a slash of holy energy that Lance countered with a blood coloured demonic wave before grumbling

"Fine…" Pulling a white looking ball from out of his armour, Lance smirked at Miya before throwing it and revealing it was a flash grenade as he called

"We'll settle this another time, Miya Asami" Blinking her eyes, Miya looked around to try and spot Lance only to realise he had gone before frowning and sheathing her sword.

"Miya-sempai!" Yu called as he, Minoru and Chiaki rushed over to her and the latter asked

"What was that guy?"

"A Hero descendant" Miya answered, Minoru frowning in thought before speaking up

"Well at least they didn't get the data, right?"

"Of course" Miya replied, giving the trio a small smile as Minoru added

"Looks like Yuuki-san unlocked a Balance Breaker to win against that dragon"

"Knew Kaz could beat it" Yu spoke with a smirk.

…

"Thank you for the help, Kazuhiko-kun. You have helped save a lot of the Shinto Faction's information and secrets that could have been used against us" Kikyo spoke with a nod, Kazuhiko and Yu smiling as the former replied

"I was happy to help, Mikage-san… The Shinto Faction has been willing to protect the information on me so people can't use it, it was only fair I help protect the information on your members as well and whatever that Khaos Brigade group wanted."

"Well, if you ever need any help please feel free to contact us and we'll offer what we can, even if it's just to help protect your Tou-san should your secret cause too many troubles for the Biblical Factions" Kikyo spoke with a serious look, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as Yu spoke up

"I'll see you later, Kaz… I need to fill in Tou-san with a report about what happened." Kazuhiko nodded in understanding before turning to Matsu who grinned as she answered his unasked question

"Should be a couple days for me to get the equipment ready for both you and Yu-tan… but I'll let you know when they are ready"

"Right, thanks Matsu-san" Kazuhiko replied with a nod before moving to leave.

…

"So what did you and Gremory's Tou-san talk about?" Kazuhiko asked curiously as he sat down opposite his father with Seraphina and Kalawarner on either side. The trio quickly noting the annoyed look on the man's face as he retort

"Do you know, he actually tried to make it seem like it was an honour you joined that girl's peerage was it? Oh, he doesn't condone that her plan would have killed you if you didn't summon her to bring you back but not the fact you supposedly 'joined' when you summoned her. I swear if you hadn't told me what happened, he wouldn't have cared to bring it up at all."

"Most Devils are somewhat like that…" Kalawarner started with a sigh. Seraphina nodded in agreement as the former continued

"For them humans are just people who they make contracts with, a means to show how successful they are and even the Low Class Devils are more focused on trying to advance to High Class to get their own peerage. Most of them were humans as well so it's just a sign of how easily they lose some of their morals" Kazuhiko looked down at the table only for Seraphina to take hold of his hand as she spoke soothingly

"You're not like that remember…"

"He also attempted to try and convince me to let that girl, Rias, move in here. Even said that if I didn't have the room he would be happy to renovate this place so there would be" Kazuhiko's father snorted, his son rolling his eyes at the blatant attempt at buying his father's agreement. His father taking a moment to finish his drink before he continued

"Even when I pointed out that Kazu doesn't like the girl, he just counters that they need to spend time together so they can find some common ground and living together would help with that"

"Sounds that he, at least, wants you both to get along" Kalawarner spoke thoughtfully, Kazuhiko nodding with a frown as he added

"It probably looks rather bad for them to that I don't act at least cordial with Gremory." Kazuhiko's phone beeped alerting him of the text message he'd just received, quickly fishing his phone out of his pocket so he could read it.

"What's wrong?" Seraphina asked, noting the curiosity on Kazuhiko's face as he answered

"Gremory wants to meet tomorrow after school for something important… No detail on what yet."

"I guess we'll have to come along then" Kalawarner spoke curiously, Seraphina nodding in agreement as Kazuhiko's father snorted

"No consideration in Devil Society… Bloody girl ain't winning herself any points" Kazuhiko nodded in agreement before moving to get up only to feel his strength drain out of him as Metatron called

**{Kazu! Don't move quickly, the strain from activating the [Balance Breaker] is catching up on your body}**

Seraphina and Kalawarner moved to grab him before he could fall, Kazuhiko panting as the former asked "Are you alright?"

"Just need to rest…" Kazuhiko answered with a nod, his father ushering them out so they could set him down on his bed in his bedroom.

…

"What happened?" Kalawarner asked concerned, resting her head on his shoulder as Seraphina looked at him in concern as she moved to lie on Kazuhiko's other side as he explained about the mission with the Zombie Dragon.

"You actually unlocked Metatron's [Balance Breaker]?" Kalawarner spoke shocked and awed, Kazuhiko nodded as Seraphina added

"Do you think any of the leaders could sense you?"

"I don't know… but the fact they aren't knocking down the door or didn't show up while I was fighting is probably be a good sign…" Kazuhiko replied, being cut off by a yawn before he continued

"…that they haven't connected Metatron's power back to me…" Seraphina cut him off with a soft kiss, smiling as she spoke

"Go to sleep… You'll need your rest for whatever happens tomorrow" With that Kazuhiko drifted off to sleep, Seraphina and Kalawarner sharing reassuring looks before settling down for the night.

…

After school the next day saw, Kazuhiko, Yu, Seraphina, Asia, Mittelt, Kalawarner Ravel and Blaire joining Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto in standing outside a room on the ground floor of the old school building that looked sealed and had a large 'Keep Out' sign on the door.

"What are we gathered here for Gremory?" Kazuhiko asked, Rias facing them with a slightly ashamed look as she started to explain

"We're here to release my other [Bishop] whose power is dangerous and uncontrollable. I wasn't able to completely control him with my own power either so the higher ups ordered me to seal him." Rias knew she wasn't winning any more points with Kazuhiko who then asked

"So the Maou decided to seal this guy just cause you couldn't control him…? How in hell do they expect you to actually help him control his power if he can't get the chance to train with them?"

"They didn't want to risk the chance of one of the Pillars being destroyed. With the loss of half of the Pillar Clans from the civil war, the Maou have been wary in regards to servants with uncontrollable powers" Ravel answered studiously, Kazuhiko frowning in thought as Rias added

"That's right… they were worried that if his power went off at the wrong time it could make trouble for my peerage and those around." Kazuhiko crossing his arms in thought as the redhead and Akeno moved to start taking off the tape as the former added

"All day, that [Bishop] lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." Rias knocked on the door before starting expanding her magic circle so she could release the seal.

"Is the person a hikikomori?" Mittelt asked, Rias sighing as she nodded before Akeno spoke up

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants. Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Everyone looked surprised at hearing that, Kazuhiko impressed at the other [Bishop] could handle all of his contracts through a computer as Rias spoke, the seals carved into the door disappearing

"…Now then, I am opening the door."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" A high scream came from the room, Kazuhiko and Seraphina gritting their teeth and covered their ears to avoid hurting their hearing. Rias didn't look surprised as she sighed again and entered alongside Akeno as she spoke to the occupant

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?" The same voice cried back, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow at the feminine voice despite Rias' reference of the other [Bishop] being male.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?" Akeno spoke in a gentle tone, before the voice called back

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

"Poor guy…" Seraphina spoke softly, Kazuhiko nodding sympathetically while noticing Yu arching any eyebrow while Asia and Mittelt shared concerned looks and Xenovia and Kalawarner looked questioningly. Yuuto was smiled bitterly and Koneko was letting out a sigh as the only ones to know all about what was going on with the other [Bishop].

Kazuhiko moved forwards, leaning to look into the room to see it decorated almost like a girl's room with stuffed dolls and plushies as well. The oddest thing in the room was a coffin sitting in one corner of the room.

_'A coffin…? Does that mean he's a Vampire?'_ Kazuhiko thought as he looked past where Rias and Akeno was standing to see a first year girl with golden hair, red eyes and doll like features sitting on the floor and looking as if she wanted to escape from the amount of shaking her body was. Kazuhiko blinked as he remembered that the other [Bishop] was supposed to be a guy as he asked

"Wait…He's a crossdresser?"

Rias turned her head and nodded as she replied "Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy."

"Fair enough…" Kazuhiko spoke with a shrug, Rias blinking in surprise before remembering that he probably had saw people cross-dress while at anime conventions given some gender bended characters.

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno spoke calmly to the others that was gathering at the doorway, the blonde boy looking warily at Kazuhiko as if expecting another reaction.

"Isn't it a bit weird to have hikikomori cross dresser especially one so suited to girls' clothes. I mean they are for showing off in most cases." Mittelt asked confused, only for the blonde boy to refute

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

"I agree" Kalawarner spoke with a smile as Seraphina cooed

"Oh~ he's like a doll"

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" The blond boy asked, pointing at Kazuhiko and the others behind him, Rias smiling as she answered

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Yuuki Kazuhiko; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Mittelt. Their friends are Seraphina, Kalawarner, Asia, Ravel Phenex and Blaire"

"Nice to meet you" Everyone introduced responded, only for the boy to cry fearfully

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's alright for you not to be sealed anymore, you know?" Rias asked gently, the boy shaking his head vigorously as he replied

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

"Gremory, it's probably not wise to force him to leave especially if his power is uncontrollable at the moment. Who knows what could set it off and putting him in an uncomfortable position will just make things worse" Kazuhiko retort with a sigh, Rias looking embarrassed as she replied

"Ah, you are probably right. He possesses a Sacred Gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

**{Oh my… That's sounds like [Forbidden Balor View]}** Metatron spoke shocked, Kazuhiko's eyes widening as he looked at the boy as he mentally wondered

_'Time Manipulation through eyesight.'_

**{It's a unique Sacred Gear in its own right}** Metatron started only to be interrupted by Albion's comment

**[And damn right dangerous to anyone who can't control it]**

**{True. It has a limit for how long it can freeze time on targets and the range he can hit them based on the user's skill and power. I would not be surprised if it became recognised as a [Longinus] in its own right given that it was never intended to be distributed by the [System]}** Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko's eyes widening at hearing that as he mentally asked

_'Why would it be classed as a [Longinus]?'_

**[Time Manipulation is as much an overpowered ability as my dividing power and the Sekiryuutei's doubling power. In that regard [Forbidden Balor View] breaks the rules as much as any of the [Longinus] is capable of]** Albion explained.

"Because he can't control his Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed." Akeno added, Rias hugging the blond from behind as she spoke to everyone else

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my [Bishop]. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

…

"Forbidden Balor View?" Mittelt spoke shocked, Rias nodding as she answered

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful." The group had moved back to the clubroom to continue talking about Gasper.

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?" Yu asked curiously, who caught Kazuhiko's nod as Rias answered

"Yes, that's true. But Kazu's halving power and Sekiryuutei's doubling power are both against the rules too, you know?" Yu and the others nodded in understanding as Rias continued

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"How'd you make Gasper-san, who has such a powerful Sacred Gear, into your servant, Gremory? I doubt a normal piece would work for him" Kazuhiko asked curiously, figuring that Rias had had a [Mutation Piece] to use on the blond half-Vampire. Rias brought out a book from a mid-air, flipping its pages till she found the right one and presented it to Kazuhiko as she answered

"It's a mutation piece."

_'So like my [Pawns] then.'_ Kazuhiko thought as he looked over the page explaining [Evil Pieces] as Kalawarner asked

"…Mutation piece?"

"It's different from the usual [Evil Piece], bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece and it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur." Kiba answered before Akeno added

"Buchou possessed that piece."

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece." Kiba explained further, getting nods from the others as Rias added

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?" Asia asked innocently, Rias smiling as she answered her

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain Balance Breaker."

"Wait… He's naturally getting stronger each day?" Kazuhiko asked surprised, Rias putting a hand on her forehead as she answered

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Yuuto attain Balance Breaker and Kazu being as strong as he is."

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…" Gasper's voice came from the cardboard box next to Kazuhiko's feet, making the brunet saddened at how scared Gasper was of the outside world that hiding in a cardboard box made him feel safe.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno and Kazu he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pure-blooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well-endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one [Evil Piece]." Rias spoke, Kazuhiko looking impressed at the box as Mittelt asked

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he gonna be fine outside?" Rias nodded in response as she answered

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!" Gasper shouted, Kazuhiko sweatdropping as he muttered

"Bit of an understatement, Gremory…" Looking down at the box, Kazuhiko asked

"Gasper-kun, you don't attend class either, right? If you don't learn to control your power you could hurt any of us here by accident. Also if you don't attend class then you'll have trouble opening up to others."

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!" Gasper screamed back

**{It must have been terrible what happened to him.}** Metatron spoke in a concerned tone, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as Seraphina asked

"Doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?"

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood." Rias answered with a nod only for Gasper to scream back

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko commented, Kazuhiko sweatdropping while Gasper cried back

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"For the time being, till I come back, Kazu, Mittelt, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so accompany us." Rias explained, getting nods as Akeno replied

"Yes, Buchou."

"Kazuhiko, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you." Kiba added, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Alright then. I'll have a go, Kiba. Well, since Sera-chan, Kala-chan, Yu, Asia-san, Mittelt-san, Koneko-san and Xenovia are here too, we'll try and think something up. Probably"

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?" Akeno spoke across to the cardboard box only to hear in response

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Kazu-kun, I'll leave it to you." Kazuhiko gave a nod in response before the trio left, the brunet taking a moment to think of a plan only for Xenovia to speak up first

"Yeah. Then, Kazu-sama, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me." Kazuhiko blinked as he watched Xenovia pull on a rope attached to the box to get Gasper outside.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!" Gasper cried out in response, Xenovia only continuing to drag the box as she replied

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!" Gasper screamed back, Kazuhiko shaking his head as Seraphina and Kalawarner stifled smiles as he muttered

"Better stop her before she does something dangerous"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Yu agreed as the pair stood and moved to head after them.

…

Kazuhiko sighed in relief as he stood in front of Xenovia, Gasper being stopped from running by the brunet holding the collar of his clothes as he spoke "Xenovia, you can't just use Durandal like that! Gasper-san needs time to adjust to being outside before we can start any sort of training and using a holy sword for that is overkill."

"Let me go, Kazu-saaan!" Gasper cried, Kazuhiko glancing back to the half vampire as Xenovia asked

"Why can't I? 'A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body' and it would help him."

"That may be in the case of you but such a thing doesn't work for everyone and you could make him more scared then trying to help him." Xenovia took a moment to think on what Kazuhiko had said before lowering her head as she realised that she might cause more trouble as she replied

"I guess your right..." With that she dismissed Durandal, Gasper relaxing slightly with the holy aura disappearing. Kazuhiko turned to the blond and crouching down to his level before he spoke

"Gasper-san, I'll let you go if you will at least try and stay outside. I understand you're more comfortable indoors but keeping yourself away from everyone else will not help you in the future. Now we can try this thing my way or I can let Xenovia try her way."

Xenovia perked up at hearing that, Gasper looking more scared as he quickly nodded in agreement and said "A-A-Alright, K-Kazu-saaan. I'll try."

With that Kazuhiko let go of Gasper's collar, letting a smile form on his face as he stood up and saw Gasper nervously look around.

"So, what's the plan for training him?" Yu asked as he approached, Kazuhiko pondering for a moment as he watched Seraphina, Asia, Mittelt and Ravel move to talk to Gasper before replying

"Probably should have target practice so Gasper-san can learn to use his Sacred Gear without accidentally hitting us."

"So using your [Mist Flames] then?" Yu suggested, Kazuhiko nodding as he watched the girls getting to know the newly released [Bishop].

...

"Right so now you're more comfortable outside, we'll work on some target practice" Kazuhiko spoke to Gasper, getting a nervous nod as the brunet continued

"What I want you to aim at is this"

"Kuri~" Gasper's eyes widened as he looked at the floating brown ball of fur with four green clawed feet and large yellow eyes as he exclaimed

"A Kuriboh?"

"Yep. He's made out of [Mist Flames] so you can't hurt him. Now, what is more important at the moment is that you can learn to activate your Sacred Gear at will rather the hitting the target so take your time" Kazuhiko explained, Gasper nodding as Kuriboh moved to avoid Gasper's Sacred Gear from affecting the others. Kazuhiko kept an eye on Gasper, who was trying to focus on activating his power, while looking around at the others.

Asia, Mittelt and Koneko were sitting around talking about something or other, Xenovia and Yu were sparring a good distance away to avoid distracting Gasper and Ravel and Seraphina was standing on either side of him to watch and encourage Gasper training.

Kalawarner's arms wrapped around his waist from behind as she hugged him tightly to her body and asked "How long do you think he'll need to learn?"

"Not sure..." Kazuhiko started with a concerned look towards the Dhampir as Seraphina pointed out

"I guess it depends on how long Gasper-kun takes to find the trigger to activate his Sacred Gear, I mean Gremory said that he only activated it when he was scared before"

"Should we just scare them then? I mean it would help him activate it" Ravel asked, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he replied

"No... While scaring him would help activate it, he needs to learn to be able to find how to trigger it on his own. If we scare him, he probably wouldn't notice how it activated and considering he doesn't have a physical manifestation with his Sacred Gear like [Divine dividing] or [Twilight Healing] he needs control first to avoid potentially lethal accidents."

Ravel nodded in understanding, turning back to watch Gasper staring at the Kuriboh that was waving its front paws at them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Saji spoke as he approached the others, Issei next to him asking surprised

"Wait.. Is that a Kuriboh?"

"Saji, Hyodo, what's brought you two here?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Saji smiling as he replied

"After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, we came to see it a bit."

"Ah. He's over there practising with Kuriboh" Kazuhiko replied, signalling towards Gasper as Kalawarner let go of her hold on him.

"Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blonde haired!" Saji spoke happily, Issei leering as well even as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes while Kalawarner and Seraphina shared amused looks as the Draphalem spoke up

"That's a guy cross dressing." Saji and Issei both looked completely dejected at hearing that as the former spoke

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him." Issei added, crossing his arms in annoying as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he asked

"What are you two doing then, Saji, Hyodo?" Saji and Issei signalled to the cotton gloves and small shovels they were holding as the former spoke

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently the events in the school have been many right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." Saji puffed his chest up at that, Issei rolling his eyes as he added

"We just got odd jobs today for the Kaichou."

[Azazel's here] Albion spoke, the group turned towards the direction of the sound at sensing someone approaching. Kazuhiko frowning as Azazel spoke with a smile

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here."

"Azazel...!" Kazuhiko replied, Azazel giving a small wave to him as he continued

"Yo, Hakuryuukou, Kalawarner, Mittelt. It's been some time since that night." Everyone else looked between Kalawarner, Mittelt and Kazuhiko and Azazel before taking ready stances to defend themselves. Xenovia holding her sword while Asia and Ravel moved to stand behind Kazuhiko who was still relaxed, Saji and Issei both bringing out their Sacred Gears as the former of the pair stammered

"Yu-Yuuki, by Azazel you mean-!"

"Relax everyone. I've come in contact with this guy plenty of times and he's relatively harmless."

Azazel smiles bitterly at the other devils' posture, even as Seraphina relaxed at not feeling any killing intent from him.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him." Azazel spoke, none of them relaxing as Kazuhiko answered

"He isn't here, got a meeting with Lucifer. Shouldn't you be waiting till after the meeting to ask to meet with him?"

"I probably should... but seeing such a unique Balance Breaker would be interesting for my research." Azazel replied, disappointed at not finding Kiba around. He approached closer to the group before pointing to a certain tree behind them as he spoke

"The vampire hiding over there." He continued towards where Gasper was hiding, Kuriboh sitting on his head, as Azazel added

"You're the possessor of the [Forbidden Balor View], right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

"You could try and avoid being so creepy with him, Azazel" Kazuhiko spoke up just as Azazel started staring into Gasper's eyes, making him tremble.

"Of I was just checking his Sacred Gear..." Azazel replied, turning to the rest of them before focusing on Saji's Sacred Gear as he asked

"Is that [Absorption Line]? If you're practising, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly. Don't know why you didn't use [Divine Dividing] on him already Yuuki-kun?"

"Didn't want to overdo dividing his strength and wasn't sure I could focus on just the Sacred Gear" Kazuhiko replied, Saji looking unsure of what was going on as he asked

"…M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The [Absorption Line] holds the power of one of the legendary 5 dragon kings, the [Prison dragon], Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object." Azazel replied with an amazed expression on his face.

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou, Yuuki or some other person? And then the power will flow into them?" Saji asked confused, Azazel nodding as he replied

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"..." Saji looked quietly as he Sacred Gear at hearing that, Kazuhiko realising that Azazel had slipped into a teacher mode as the Governor continued

"In improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of dragon gear although probably not Kazu's here. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." Kazuhiko glared at hearing that, guessing Azazel at least had some idea about what he was hiding before Astrid called sternly

"Azazel-sama, you shouldn't be here causing problems before the meeting!" Everyone turned to her while Azazel smiled sheepishly as he spoke

"Sorry Astrid-chan, just couldn't wait for a chance to meet the holy-demonic sword wielder"

"Sorry for Vali - Our Sekiryuutei for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh-at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately." Azazel spoke as he turned to Kazuhiko, who nodded before retorting

"Its fine. I expected him to come after me sooner or later, at least he didn't try and pick a fight then"

"I'm sorry for Azazel-sama causing trouble for you, Kazuhiko-san" Astrid spoke with a light blush on her cheeks, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he replied

"Its no problem... At least Gasper-kun will be able to control his Sacred Gear better now" Astrid gave him a formal bow before leaving after Azazel.

Everyone else relaxed once the pair left, Saji sighing as he moved towards Gasper as he spoke

"...For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

Everyone nodded at hearing that and with that they started up Gasper's training. Saji connected the tongue of his [Absorption Line] onto Gasper so he could suck out the excess power.

After that Kuriboh became the target of Gasper's aim, stopping it for a few minutes and making Kazuhiko lose control of the [Mist Flames] that made it until the time stopping was over. Another thing that had been picked up was that the closer the target to Gasper the longer it was frozen for and the inverse was true as of Gasper's inexperience with his Sacred Gear, only certain things in his field of vision were stopped and it was still impossible for him to invoke it consciously although accidental activates had hit Kazuhiko and the others so they got to experience what it was like to be stopped.

Each time it had happened, Gasper would yell out apologizing and would have to be caught by Kazuhiko so they could bring him back and explain that it was alright due to being accidents.

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?" Rias asked worried, when she returned with sandwiches for the group without Akeno or Kiba.

"Buchou, this is tasty!" Asia spoke between bites, Kazuhiko nodding in reluctant agreement as Rias replied

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones."

"Tasty!" Saji and Issei let out with a groan as Kazuhiko and the others explained about Azazel appearing, Rias responding with

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person." She pondered for a few moments as Issei spoke up

"Rias-sempai's back, We should be going back to working on the flower bed." After taking a couple of sandwiches each, Issei and Saji left to work as Rias spoke

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks." Saji's face reddened at hearing that he replied

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..."

"Later, Yuuki. Work hard."

"See ya, Yuuki"

"Yeah, thanks you two." Kazuhiko replied as Saji and Issei left, Rias turning to where Gasper was resting under the shade of the tree and saying

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training."

"I-I'll do my besttttttt." Gasper stammered in response, moving to stand back up again so they could continue practising.

...

Author's Note

First off Metatron's Balance Breaker: Celestial Magistrate Aegis let's Kazu access his weapons without vocalizing which one he's after also the weapons gain a boost in power as well. As for the new weapon [Castiel] - yes I did get the name from Supernatural - its based on the Sword of Exorcism from D. Gray man. In regards to Lancelot, he'll show up again given that I plan to expand the Hero Faction a bit to balance out things. Hopefully Kazu talk to his dad about what the latter and Lord Gremory talked about show a difference in how Devils and Humans are morally different in Kazu's recruitment. Also we have the introduction of Gasper and the beginning of his training which I think make sense to have a bit slower.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.


	20. The Resolve of Hybrids

**Stratos263:** I do find it really bad what they did to Gasper just cause Rias couldn't control his power. I also thought that with Sirzechs and Mcgregor around Rias would have some help with getting Gasper to learn to control it as well.

**FallenSymphony963:** Glad you enjoyed it and Heavenly Judgement's Balance Breaker. The Treaty meeting will start in the next chapter and well I hope the whole thing goes as interesting as I believe it will be.

**Raidentensho:** I hadn't thought of including girls from those series but other heroes will show up, thank you for the idea though.

**FateBurn:** Thanks, hope you enjoy this then.

**Wacko12:** Will admit I haven't fully decided on Akeno being out or not and the scene between them here is partly to blame for that.

**DdraigTrueEmperor9:** Thanks. I will admit the Vongola Flames did influence a few of the Angel weapons he gets purely cause I was planning to have him use both together when he fights at full power. When I started writing this I was intending to expand the world in some areas and provide a new spin on some others situations like Gasper's sealing as well as how Kazu's Dad views the devils from such an early point in comparison to when Ise's parents find out.

As for the Devils' reactions to Azazel, I figure it has to be some sort of knee jerk reaction practically all but the strongest members have given that even Ise does go defensive after having multiple contracts with him before and being fine. Yeah, that is Gabriel and Michael's view and it will be interesting to see their reactions to Kazu when they discover it especially with their first meeting with Kazu in this chapter.

With Rias, I intend that she and Kazu will be friends in the future but will take a while but beyond that won't happen due to what has happened between them both. A future combination of both Albion and Metatron's Balance Breakers is currently planned for the Diodora Arc which might seem a bit overkill for that point.

**ZenithTempest:** Sorry you thought that, I have no intention of abandoning this due to how I enjoy working on it; even if some of the parts get annoying to write.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks, the Divine Dividing Scale Mail with show up during the Treaty battle. Yeah, I would think that Lord Gremory sees things differently cause he's probably hundreds of years old and a bit eccentric in some manner. I will probably have him do something when the whole group go to the Underworld but not sure what yet. As for him wanting Rias to move in with him, Lord Gremory wants to help her and sees Kazu as being a powerful ally which Rias needs to repair her relationship with.

**Code Zero:** Yeah I can see what you mean now, thanks for the help on explaining it. I will admit writing the scene about Akeno's backstory and how things went it own way as I worked on it have left me unsure about Akeno being in or not of the harem especially with the ending for it.

Thank you for the story idea, I'll have a look to see if I can make anything of it.

**Kratos:** Thanks for the idea although the reaction is a bit extreme for Kazuhiko in my opinion. As for your questions I'm not at the moment but I can see Venelana explain why she's suggesting ettiquete lesson to Kazu as being something to help with the Clans or other Kings when he meets them because she seems like the sort who is perceptive that Kazu and Rias won't end up together. As for Lord Gremory, I would assumed Venelana would step in before he could cause more trouble with trying to get Kazu to refer to him as father.

**kotaro mishima:** Serafall is included more due to Gabriel being in there and I guess I can see her trying to act more mature in regards to gaining Kazu's attention. Yeah, I can see Sairaorg being disappointed in Rias when he learns about what happened. As for Indra, I'm not sure at the moment really.

**Orpheus:** I have watched some of smallville but don't think I've seen that episode so I'll go have a look when I have a chance. I like to think it would be in this chapter but as I said earlier I'm still undecided with if she would be out or not.

**Dr Lecter:** Thanks, Azazel always struck me as the first out of the three leaders to learn about Kazu due to his knowledge of Sacred Gears, what Vali reported from the Kokabiel fight and being able to get information on Kazu's background and family considering Vali seems to easily know that Ise's family is just ordinary before him.

I am currently thinking of having one of the Shinto Faction, probably Miya, Yasaka or one of the Dieties, arrive to observe/ mediate the whole treaty (which seems something that should have happened given they are on Shinto territory to begin with.) but not sure if it would make sense to happen at the moment.

Also I had thought that something similar would happen in this to Hollow Dragon Devil but more that Gabriel would move in to help Kazu learn more about his Angel magic and maybe Serafall although most of her time would be away with her TV show in the Underworld.

**Khan-Zod:** I can see it being possible but most of the Shinto Faction only know what's going on through Yu and the only reason that he hasn't bothered to say anything is that he knows Kazu would react to them meddling in his life and doesn't expect the Sirzechs or Lord Gremory to believe him about warning them about it. Sirzechs and Lord Gremory have been shown to be very doting on Rias during her childhood and given that her current wish is to get Kazu for herself, I can see them both trying to help in however way they feel best.

**ARSLOTHES:** Thanks.

**Orphee:** Thanks. Well my plan for Milicas is that Kazuhiko would able to see him as not having any ulterior motives and may even help him get over his dislike of redheads because of that. Maybe him becoming a little brother some point in the future. I can't see Rias doing that given what she knows about how Kazu would react should he find out and how Milicas could react as well. Thanks for the suggestion as well.

**JJL2KK:** Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**No need to weak:** Yes, Kazuhiko's full power is stronger then the others but he hides it with the sealing bangles that Matsu gave him so they don't sense his Angel powers. As for Rias and Akeno having crushes on him, Kazu comes across as a hero figure for what he did to stop Riser and Kokabiel and both in some way see his dislike and rejection as being him still thinking as monogamy being right and him dating Seraphina but see some hope in how Kalawarner joins the relationship.

Thanks for all of the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter.

...

"" - Speech

_'' - Thought_

[] - Sacred Gear

**[] - Dragons**

**{} - Metatron**

...

Kazuhiko smiled as he approached Yasaka's home, figuring he hadn't been seen her in a while as he nodded to the Tengu guards before Kunou's voice called out happily "Kazu-san!"

"Hey Kunou-chan." Kazuhiko replied as the blonde tackle-hugged him, scooping her up onto his shoulders as she continued

"Did you really fight a zombie dragon like Miya-san said? And turning full angel with loads of wings."

"Ah, yes I did..." Kazuhiko answered, Kunou looking amazed at him only for Yasaka's voice to call

"Kunou, be careful. Kazuhiko-kun hasn't fully recovered from that fight yet." Kunou looked down at Kazuhiko with teary eyes as she asked

"Kazu-san... Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Kunou-chan... just a little tired from it still" Kazuhiko replied with a soothing tone, Kunou hugging his head tighter in relief as Kazuhiko continued towards Yasaka who smiled warmly at watching the pair before she spoke

"Nice to see you again, Kazuhiko-kun."

"You too, Yasaka-san. How are you both?" Kazuhiko replied with a nod, Kunou smiling brightly as she started to rattle off what was happening to her at her school before Yasaka had got her to go do what homework she had.

"I am fine, Kazuhiko-kun. Thank you for helping us, the Shinto and Yokai factions, again. It would have been a heavy blow if we lost that facility." Yasaka spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko looking slightly embarrassed as she continued

"Even the risk you took unleashing that power, I even felt the pulse from here."

"I think it was worth it personally." Kazuhiko replied, Yasaka's eyes widening as he continued

"Whatever the Khaos Brigade is, they are a danger to both Shinto and Yokai Factions because they were aiming for data on Sacred Gear users and I get this feeling that they would force them into working with them... And given that used Necromancy on a dragon just to provide a distraction they must be up to no good."

Yasaka nodded in agreement before taking a sip of her tea, Kazuhiko taking a sip of his own as she replied "They could use the information of your Angel powers against you if they ever worked out about Metatron."

"I know but I think Azazel has already worked it out given what he said yesterday about my blood not being suited for helping a Dhampir whose having control issues with his Gear. Luckily, I don't think he would use it against me given his interest in them and what sort of damage it could cause for the peace talks."

"I agree. It would undermine the Devils if he pointed out something that even their leaders hadn't noticed." Yasaka responded with a reassuring nod, Kazuhiko jumping in surprise as his phone started to ring. He gave a quick apology to a smiling Yasaka before he answered it at the table.

"Hello?"

(Kazuhiko-sama, where are you? You only say your going to visit a friend whom no one else knows of and leave no address of where you're going...) Ravel demanded, Kazuhiko frowning as Yasaka stiffled a smile and laugh with the sleeve of her kimono as Kazuhiko replied

"I'm still with my friend, what happened, Ravel-san?"

(Gasper-san has locked himself back in his room.) Ravel answered, Kazuhiko frowning as he asked

"Any idea why?"

(No Kazuhiko-sama.) Ravel answered, Kazuhiko sighing as he spoke

"I'll be back soon then." Ending the call, Kazuhiko turned his focus back to Yasaka as he explained

"Looks like I have to get back to help the Dhampir and find out what's happened."

"That's no problem, Kazuhiko-kun." Yasaka replied with a smile as she lead Kazuhiko outside, her smile turning mischievous as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

...

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Yuuto" Rias called through the door, Kazuhiko approaching with a slight frown as he asked

"What happened?"

"...I had Yuuto take Gasper out with him on contract" Rias answered while averting her eyes, Gasper crying loudly inside

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Damn it Gremory, you gotta remember Gasper-san needs time. He's been sealed away for however long and that isn't the easiest trauma to undo especially with his hikikomori tendencies." Kazuhiko spoke with an exasperated sigh, Rias noticing his eye twitching as she sheepishly nodded in response before she decided to explain Gasper's past.

"Gasper's father is from a noble family of vampires but since his mother was a human mistress, meaning he wasn't pure blooded. I heard that they hate those who are non pure blood more then devils, the vampires who scorn, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating.

Gasper was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster and so he had no place he could call home.

However, he possesses the unique abilities of vampires, and the ability as a human - a special Sacred Gear, since he was born with both of them, even if he didn't want to, as he grew older, I hear his powers also became greater. The problem is that even if he wanted to become friends, by some chance his Sacred Gear gets activated, and stops the other person." Rias paused for a moment before looking to Kazuhiko as she asked

"Hey Kazu. How would you feel if you could stop time?"

"Don't you mean if I couldn't control that power? After all, as long as you control the power its not a danger to anyone" Kazuhiko responded, Rias nodding after a moment's thought before the brunet answered

"It's only natural to be afraid of not having control over that sort of power... You should understand that given what would happen if you weren't able to control the [Power of Destruction], Gremory. Both are extremely dangerous to use." Rias nodded in understanding even as Gasper sobbed

"I-I... don't need such a Sacred Gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades... Any more of having to look at teh face of my cherished ones' stopped... I-I don't want that..."

"What a quandary...? For making this kid to once again shut himself in... I am a failure as a [King]." Rias spoke depressed, Kazuhiko biting his lip to stop the retort that may have slipped out before asking

"Gremory, isn't your meeting with Lucifer-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is alright first" Rias started only for Kazuhiko to shake his head as he interrupted her as he spoke

"Go. I'll help Gasper-san out." Rias looked like she was going to protest only for the brunet to add

"It's alright. Gotta look out for my Kouhai, right?"

"Kazu... Alright, I got it. I trust you'll look after him." Rias asked, Kazuhiko nodding and getting a nod and a smile from the redhead before she turned to leave. Once she was gone, Kazuhiko moved to sit down, leaning against the wall, opposite the door to Gasper's room as he spoke

"Till you feel like coming out, I'll wait here Gasper-san." Time seemed to trickle by as Kazuhiko waited for Gasper to show any sign of coming out or even talking, letting out a silent sigh before he spoke

"You know... I also possess a Sacred Gear in which is one of the strongest Dragons resides in. Although, I only had a normal high-schooler life before I found it out. To be honest, I was worried when I first started to use Albion's powers."

'And Metatron's' Kazuhiko silently added to himself as he continued

"I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else and I think it was only Albion that helped me adjust but even without his help I feel that I would continue to proceed further."

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you Sempai, want to live such a straight forward life so much...?" Gasper asked, Kazuhiko smiling at finally getting a response as he answered

"Ever since I awoke this power, I've had a good group of friends supporting me... I don't think you know this but Gremory left me without knowing anything for a week after I was revived and cause of that I met Matsu, Sera-chan and Kala-san. They helped me learn to fight so I can protect my precious people with this power."

"Ever since I became aware of the supernatural I've had to fight stronger and stronger opponents. Raynare, Riser, Kokabiel..." Kazuhiko was cut off as the door opened a little as Gasper looked through the gap and replied

"...I wasn't present during that time, but I saw the Rating Game. I couldn't believe you were that strong in such a short time."

"I had a lot of help from one of Sera-chan's aunt's students. She literally beat me into the ground several times each day of training so I would get stronger from the spars."

Kazuhiko noticed Gasper's tears as he added "Don't worry, I understand about why you weren't able to participate. But now, you'll have a chance to make a difference, right?"

"...I-I will just cause trouble... I am a hikkomori, I am intensely shy... I can't properly use my Sacred Gear..." Gasper stammered back, Kazuhiko moving to sit near to the door so he could pat Gasper on the head before speaking as he focused on his eyes

"Confidence can be gained, Powers can be mastered... As your Sempai in real life I will make sure you learn these things as long as you're willing to learn"

Gasper blinked in surprise even as the brunet continued with a smile

"And I will send anything scary to you away with my own power" Gasper looked troubled, only to squeak in protest at Kazuhiko ruffling his hair.

"You've ruined my hair, Sempai" Gasper moaned, his hands moving to try and fix it while Kazuhiko smiled in amusement as they continued talking about random topics, ranging from magic to anime to movies and games and before either really knew the pair was sitting in Gasper's room.

"Well looks like you've got Gasper-san to open up a bit" Yu spoke as he stood at the doorway with Kiba, a large plastic bag in the former's hands as he added

"Brought some take out for us three although I think I have enough to stretch to the four of us" Kiba gave his thanks as they turned to Gasper

"T-Thank you..." The pair of swordsmen entered, taking their seats on the floor with Kazuhiko and Gasper as Yu speaking as he took out several syrofoam boxes

"Wasn't sure what you would like Gasper-san so I got a few things."

"What is it?" Kiba asked curiously, Kazuhiko smirking as he sniffed the air as he answered

"Ramen... From Minato-jiisan right?" At Yu's nod, the brunet's grin grew as he spoke to the other two devils

"You'll like this then... Minato-jiisan is the best at making ramen" With that the quartet settled in to eat before Kiba spoke up

"We should make this a proper male bonding time..."

"I guess we should, you can ask first Kiba seeing as it was your idea" Kazuhiko replied, noticing that Gasper's hands were shaking as Yu nodded in agreement.

"Sorry but is it alright if I am inside the cardboard box?... I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people I can calm down inside the cardboard box." Gasper spoke apologetically, Kazuhiko and the others smiling and nodding.

"Ah, this is calming~. This is it~. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis..." Gasper spoke sitting in the box, his bowl of ramen within reach.

"Well..." Kiba started, trying to think of a question even as Yu smirked and moved to grab a paper bag that was in the room as Kazuhiko

"What are you doing, Yu?"

"Oh, well if Gasper-san has trouble meeting eye to eye with people that much then he needs a mask..." Yu answered, handing the bag over to Kiba while Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he retort

"We may as well just ask Matsu-san for a mask tomorrow, Yu" Kiba chuckled as he cut two holes into the bag with a knife before handing the bag to Gasper, who put it on before asking

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?"

**{He looks like a creepy stalker...}** Metatron spoke quietly, Albion snorting in amusement as he added

**[I think that's Yu's idea]**

"Gasper-san, well, it really makes you look scarier" Kazuhiko replied, Gaper perking up as Yu and Kiba gave their own agreements to the brunet's words as the dhampir spoke

"R-Really...? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase..."

"Ah! I have a question now. What's the best part that you like about a girl?" Kiba spoke up, drawing surprised looks from Yu and Kazuhiko at the surprisingly lecherous topic.

...

Kazuhiko and Yu walked towards Matsu's shop, the day after their boys' night, having recieved a text from Matsu that their equipment would be finished today so the pair had decided to stop by before their other duties came around.

"Which version of Mugen did you ask for?" Kazuhiko asked, Yu smirking as he answered

"The crystal version. Which gloves?"

"The original version. Didn't want anything too obvious." Kazuhiko answered as they finally reached the empty shop, opening the door once sure it was unlocked the pair entered and headed down to the laboratory.

A loud crash brought both of them on edge, Kazuhiko quickly drawing his pistols while Yu readied himself to activate his Sacred Gear as they hurried down the stairs to the lab. Bursting through the door, Kazuhiko called out "Matsu-san..."

The pair stopped at seeing a writhing white, beach-ball sized, blob with bronze steaks wildly flailing tentacles around the room, its light blue eyes focusing on Kazuhiko before two tentacles shot towards him, Matsu tackling them out of the way only for the brunet's guns to go flying as the demigod spoke "Stay down!"

"What the hell is that?" Yu asked, the trio hidden behind a overturned table as Kazuhiko watched the blob grab the guns out of the air as Matsu answered sheepishly

"That... well, that would be [White-Fang]..." Kazuhiko eyes widened as he glanced to Matsu after seeing the blob eat his guns as he spoke

"That is not my sword! I mean last I checked it couldn't eat my guns."

"I... may have used a fragment of Gogmagog and some scales from the Zombie-dragon in an experiment near it and well, it came alive and ate the upgraded sword."

**[A Gogmagog? What are you doing with that?]** Albion spoke, aloud, shocked at the demigod as Metatron added

**{They were sealed in the Dimensional Gap for a reason, Matsu-san!}**

"I know, I know but I was working on a possible weapon for myself, just in case I needed one, of course..." Matsu answered, the two friends shared a look, both deciding to ask what a Gogmagog was later, before Matsu added

"Don't worry, the gloves and katana are safe. [White-Fang] was the last thing I was working on given that incorporating the Celestial Bronze into it was a hard job. Luckily the only others things its eaten are the Vongola Flames, Snow Flame and Holy Light samples you gave me before, Kazu-tan."

"Right... What are we going to do with it then?" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown, Matsu looking at him with an innocent smile only for Kazuhiko shaking his head as he responded

"I should have known." Quickly lifting his head to look around the room, Kazuhiko noticed that the blob's eyes locked onto him before firing off several tentacles at him.

"Lightning Barrier!" Kazuhiko called out, throwing one hand forwards as the green barrier flared into light to stop the tentacles, which only recoiled before changing to gain blade like tips before lunging again. The brunet was surprised as each blade glowed as they hit the barrier, recognising them each using [Divider], as they started to cut into the barrier.

Dispelling the barrier before it broke, Kazuhiko dove to the left to dodge the blade-like tentacles and shot off a small ball of [Storm Flames] at the main body which earned him a screech of pain as a flicker of recognition passed its eyes. Kazuhiko covered both his hands in [Sky Flames] as the tentacles withdrew into the main blob, whose eyes were narrowed in thought.

"Hopefully the magic signature spell I put on it is working, it should at least recognise Kazu-tan as its owner." Matsu spoke quietly, Yu sparing a glance to her before focusing back on Kazuhiko dodging the lunging blob only for the tentacles to turn into two clawed hands and grabbed each arm.

Its whole body lengthened to the point that it was only as resembled an eastern dragon which was coiled loosely around Kazuhiko's body, taking on dragon-like features with its claws, teeth and the small tufts of hair around its head turning pure bronze, its scales turning a pure white while its eyes remained light blue. The dragon's head nuzzled against a surprised Kazuhiko's cheek as its body started to shrink till it as only a foot long and had coiled itself over his one arm.

"Good job, Kazu-tan." Matsu spoke up as she stood up, looking impressed even as Yu came out of from behind the table as well as Kazuhiko confusingly replied

"I didn't really do anything..." The dragon purred softly as it rubbed its head against his cheek, Yu chuckling as he commented

"So guess you'll have to see if [White-Fang] will be able to change back into your sword now" The dragon looked between Yu and Kazuhiko before nodding to itself and moving to the latter's hand before changing into the familiar sword with apparent ease, the brunet noticing soon after the bronze triangle that was set at the base of both sizes of the blade. With a moment of concentration, Kazuhiko watched as the western double edged blade of the sword changed into a single edged katana blade, realising that he could change his weapon at will if he wished.

"Right... I guess we can't call her [White-Fang] anymore seeing as she recognised that name as this form." Matsu spoke amused, Yu nodding as he asked

"Yeah, so what shall we call her?"

"Her...?" Kazuhiko asked, only to get amused looks back as Yu nodded and answered

"Well I doubt a male dragon, even artificially made, would be that affectionate with you."

"Fine... Any ideas?" Kazuhiko asked with a sigh, the sword changing back to its dragon form that settled on his shoulders as Matsu clicked her fingers as she replied

"How about Leona?" Kazuhiko shook his head, naming it as just a feminized version of 'Leon' would make what she could do very obvious.

"Tsubaki?" Yu suggested moments later, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he countered

"Soul Eater, really?"

"Partly, more cause of the interesting things I heard off Toji and Kensuke about who you liked before Sera-san came along" Yu spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he retort

"That was out of the idols of the school... and considering Kiyome-sempai is tennis mad, what Gremory and Akeno-san did and Kaichou's known stern-ness it made sense"

"Any ideas, Albion, Metatron?" Kazuhiko asked, two flares of [Mist Flames] signalling their appearances either side of him as Albion answered

**[How about Hikaryu?]**

**{What about Shirohime or Shi for short?}** Metatron suggested, Kazuhiko surprised to see the dragon nodding eagerly at hearing it before he chuckled

"Alright Shirohime it is then..." Shirohime preened as she tightened her grip around his neck before Matsu spoke

"Looks like I'll have to start from the drawing board with my weapon then... Good think I've still got some bits of Gogmagog left around here"

"What exactly is a Gogmagog anyway?" Yu asked, Matsu pushing her glasses up as she answered

"It's an old war machine and a millennia ago there was hundreds of them till the various Factions agreed to deactivate and put them all in the Dimensional Gap so no one could get access to them. They were capable of altering their body into various weapons and were tough to destroy." Kazuhiko and Yu looked shocked as Matsu headed off to collect their new weapons as Metatron added

**{The reason they were sealed was due to their ability to regenerate, repair themselves and their ability to adapt and improve themselves. It makes fighting them near impossible alone and only slightly easier in groups. There isn't a defined creator for them but from the information that Heaven has we believed that it was one of the Old Gods but no idea which one.}**

"Damn..." Kazuhiko and Yu spoke quietly, the former looking to Shirohime who was getting petted by Metatron as he asked

"Do you think she...?"

**{Inherited anything related to that... It is possible.}** Metatron answered in a thoughtful tone, Albion crossing his arms as he looked at the serpent dragon and added

**[Probably wouldn't show up any time soon anyway]**

"Yeah your probably right." Kazuhiko replied, Metatron and Albion disappearing as Matsu returned holding Yu's new sword and Kazuhiko's gloves.

"How did this all start anyway?" Kazuhiko asked, Matsu adopting a thoughtful look as she set the katana and gloves on unturned table before she answered

"I think that there must have been some leftover Necromantic energy in the Zombie-dragon's scales. I'd assume it triggered something in the Gogmagog piece which, by the way, I stole from some group from the Khaos Brigade. After that, we were lucky that it took [White-Fang] first as the magic signature spell must have altered what programming it had to make it target things with your magic signature to repair itself enough to work and made it loyal to you."

"That's lucky for us then" Yu spoke with a relieved smile as Kazuhiko nodded in agreement while he scratched Shirohime under the chin.

"Yu, here you go." Matsu spoke, handing the katana over to Yu. White it resembled Kanda's crystal version of Mugen but the colours were different then was expect with the blade was a pale blue and darker blues over the hilt and round tsuba mixed in with white dragon scales. The dark haired swordsman practiced swinging the katana a few times before Matsu began explaining

"To fuse it with your Sacred Gear just focus [Staring Blue's] energy and synchronise with Mugen. Once its done Mugen will be stored in your Gear and power it up, making your light attacks stronger."

"Right... Mugen, Unsheathe" Yu replied with a nod before looking over his old sword that appear in his other hand. Taking a calming breathe, he closed his eyes as he moved both katanas in front of him till they touched as he felt for the energy from his Sacred Gear and the crystal Mugen. Kazuhiko could feel the pulsing of energy from both blades, the different slowly fading till they were identical, when a bright flash of light nearly blinded them before fading to reveal the crystal Mugen with a blade that was glowing with light energy.

Yu smirked as he looked at his sword, taking a moment to test swing it again before deactivating his Sacred Gear and watching the sword disperse into light particles. Matsu nodding before signalling to the gloves as she spoke "And these are for you, Kazu-tan."

Kazuhiko nodded, picking up the gloves and pulled them on. They were different due to the white scales replacing what would have originally been black fabric but aside from that and a small clasp for the underside of the wrists, to keep them secure on his hands, they were identical to the Vongola gloves he had seen. Lifting his hand out before him, Kazuhiko channelling some magic only to be surprised by the large fireball of [Sky Flames] that engulfed his hand before he cut it off.

"Those gloves amplify your magic put into them by about two maybe two and a half times." Matsu spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding as he realised he would have to work on controlling the amount of magic he used to be able to use the gloves to their best.

"These are great, Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, Matsu looking pleased at the praise as she replied

"Good. You've got that meeting at the shrine later, right? Well, I want to borrow the gift you get from them to study a little"

"Okay... Wait you mean Ascalon, right?" Kazuhiko answered as Matsu nodded, remembering what Matsu had said about it being the possible gift from the Angels before they had to go fight the zombie-dragon.

"Yep. Managed to sneak a look at that Shrine you've got to visit and saw it there" Matsu explained, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he decided to start practicing with the gloves while Shirohime sat on his shoulder watching.

...

"Oi, Shi. Stay hidden" Kazuhiko quietly admonished the serpent dragon, Shirohime looking at him with puppy dog eyes before ducking her head back down into his school shirt as he started to walk towards the shrine. He was only a few minutes into his walk when Metatron spoke up in confusion

**{I wonder what Gabriel is doing here?}** Kazuhiko turned to see Gabriel looking around curiously at everything around her, the brunet noticing how similar to Metatron she looked as he thought

'Maybe she's lost?' Approaching the Seraph, Kazuhiko glanced around to see if she had any sort of guide before he asked

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" Gabriel turned to face him with a kind smile as she spoke

"Oh hello. I'm fine though I seem to have lost my guide. Could you help me by showing the way to the local shrine?"

"Yeah, I was going that way myself." Kazuhiko replied, finding it hard to believe the woman before him was Gabriel from the Bible as he signalled to follow him.

"So... What happened to your guide?" Kazuhiko asked after a short silence, Gabriel smiling innocently as she answered

"I lost her in the crowds of people earlier. May I ask you name?" Kazuhiko sweatdropped at the innocent answer before he replied

"I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko... And you are?"

"Oh I'm Gabriel. It's nice to meet you Yuuki-san. Hmm~ Your name seems familiar for some reason" Gabriel spoke, tapping her chin thoughtfully as they walked. Kazuhiko having to grab her free hand to stop her from walking into the street and the oncoming traffc as he spoke

"Careful Gabriel-sama. It wouldn't due for you to be hurt."

"Ah thank you, Yuuki-san. I was lost in thought there." Gabriel replied, not bothering to free her hand from his before she started to pull him across the road with ease.

"Ah~ that is where I remember you from..." Gabriel spoke turning to face Kazuhiko as she continued

"You're the Hakuryuukou who defeated Kokabiel, aren't you Yuuki-san?"

"Yes I am, Gabriel-sama" Kazuhiko replied with a nod, Gabriel smiling brightly as she spoke

"Then I should thank you for helping stop his plans for war. So thank you, Yuuki-san. There would have been many casualties if it had succeeded"

"Kazu is just fine, Gabriel-sama... When someone calls me 'Yuuki-san' I get the feeling my Tou-san is around." Kazuhiko replied embarrassed, Gabriel letting out a giggle as she nodded and spoke

"Alright Kazu-san. You don't have to be so formal with me either."

"I couldn't, you are a member of the Seraph in Heaven and a Archangel so you deserve that respect." Kazuhiko countered while shaking his head, Gabriel's smile becoming brighter as she replied

"Thank you Kazu-san."

The pair soon arrived at the shrine to see Akeno, in her Shrine Maiden outfit, and Serafall, in her magical girl uniform, waiting for them on the steps.

"Welcome Kazu-kun, Gabriel-sama." Akeno spoke, her eyes flashing with jealousy even as she smiled. Serafall did nothing to hide her jealousy as she spoke to Gabriel

"What are you doing holding Yuuki-kun's hand?"

"Hello Serafall-san. Kazu-san just helped guide me here and avoided me getting run over when I was distracted." Gabriel replied innocently, releasing her hold on Kazuhiko's hand as he greeted calmly

"Hello Akeno-san, Leviathan-sama. So what's this meeting about and shouldn't you both be at the final meeting about the conference?"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be alright. More than that, we have to meet the person whose upstairs waiting." Akeno answered, Gabriel smiling as she added

"Ah yes, Onii-sama is here already then?" At Akeno's nod the quartet started to walk up the stairs, Serafall walking on Kazuhiko's other side as Akeno lead them.

"Do you enjoy being alone with me, Yuuki-kun?" Serafall asked as she wrapped her arms around Kazuhiko, the brunet raising an eyebrow as he retort amused

"Ara, wanting to feel young again Leviathan-sama?"

Serafall pouted as she comically whacked Kazuhiko's head with her staff as she countered "Its lucky your cute, Yuuki-kun."

Kazuhiko just arched an eyebrow at that before he asked "Are you here to make sure this meeting goes well or just to see me?"

"Yep~" Serafall answered with a bright smile, Gabriel looking over curiously as she commented

"You didn't answer which reason, Serafall-san" Serafall just shot an annoyed look at the Archangel, tightening her hold on Kazuhiko's arm and making him sigh.

"Is he the Hakuryuukou?" A male voice asked as they came to a stop at the shrine, Kazuhiko turning to see a young man with golden coloured wings and a halo atop of his head as Gabriel spoke

"Yes he is Onii-sama."

"Nice to meet you, Hakuryuukou, Yuuki Kazuhiko-kun." Michael greeted as he introduced himself

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the Angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Albion. Ah, this brings back memories."

...

The group entered into the main shrine, Kazuhiko looking around curiously at sensing a unknown surge of power as Michael spoke "Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Michael signalled to a floating sword that was oozing holy aura, four gold claw like protrusions making up its cross guard as Gabriel spoke "This is Saint George's sword. The Dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

**[Looks like Matsu was right then]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko looking over the sword with interest as he moved towards it as Michael spoke

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it."

"Thank you... but why would you give this to me?" Kazuhiko spoke as he fearlessly gripped the hilt of the dragon-slayer sword as Michael answered

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the three great powers. Between the losses of the three sides this is a chance to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the three great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from the Angels to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side and recieved the rumoured holy-demonic swords from the devil side as well. Our side is very grateful as well" Michael flicked his wrist and created a scabbard for the sword, handing it to Kazuhiko who sheathed the sword as he added

"I must also thank you for stopping Kokabiel's plan, as such would cause a conflict I fear may have lead to the end of the three great powers."

_'So they haven't let out that God is dead to the others.'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself before Gabriel spoke up

"I wish to give you my thanks as well."

"It was no problem. I couldn't let him destroy my home town." Kazuhiko replied with a shrug as Albion muttered

**[Looks like he's worried of other mythologies from taking advantage of potential wars between the Biblical Factions. Despite their being an implicit anti-war agreement present.]**

**{Its not like the other Deities leave their territories much any longer but the potential danger that God's death could cause is warrant for such wariness}** Metatron added as Michael continued

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Vanishing Dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside as a present, we're giving you that sword. From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Welsh Dragon like the scare that happened with the Shinto Faction a short while ago."

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray." Gabriel added, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he recalled Metatron telling him about it.

**[...Who knows.]** Albion muttered, Kazuhiko mentally rolling his eyes as Metatron giggled at he childish response.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you... in the Hakuryuukou. Its typcial Japanese right?" Michael finished, Kazuhiko nodding as he turned his gaze back to the sword as Metatron spoke

**{It seems they have placed a lot of magic to let a Devil with dragon based power use this sword without pain.}**

"There were final adjustments done to that sword in this shine. I and the other Maou, Azazel-san and Michael-san's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it without injury." Serafall explained, Kazuhiko noticing Akeno nod in agreement before he put the sword away in his pocket dimension as he spoke

"I'll take good care of it, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama."

"Thank you. It appears that its time for us to go." Michael spoke, Gabriel nodding in agreement before speaking

"I will see you at the meeting, Kazu-san." With that the pair was wrapped in light before disappearing from the shrine.

...

"So this is your home?" Kazuhiko asked as he accepted a cup of tea from Akeno, who nodded in response. Serafall had left soon after because of some other duties she had.

"Rias secured this shrine after the priest of the last generation passed away."

"Thank you for the tea" Kazuhiko spoke, turning the cup three times before drinking from it as Akeno watched him with her own cup in hand.

"I take it that you worked with Michael-sama on the sword?" Kazuhiko asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Akeno nodding as she answered

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon." Kazuhiko nodded in understanding before he decided to change topic as he asked

"Can I ask something personal?"

"I suppose" Akeno answered with a sexy leer, Kazuhiko resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he asked

"Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of the fallen...?" Akeno's expression instantly changed to a cloudy one as she answered

"...That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Baraqiel, and a human."

"I remember Kokabiel bringing up that name" Kazuhiko muttered to himself before Akeno continued talking

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Baraqiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born." Kazuhiko watched as Akeno released her wings from her back, one wing Fallen Angel and the other Devil.

"They're dirty wings... The wings of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them." Akeno spoke as she grabbed the black feathers with her hands in despise even as she continued

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil... but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins." Kazuhiko scowled at hearing that, wondering what Akeno would think if or when his Draphalem status came out.

"How do you feel, Kazu-kun, after hearing that? You hate fallen angels, right? They killed you and tried to kill Asia-chan once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them even with Kalawarner-san showing you a good side." Akeno asked in self derision, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he replied

"I lost my hatred to fallen angels when I met Kala-san. She was someone who Raynare threw away because she didn't agree with her plan. After that I realised that it was wrong of me to judge someone by what they are instead of who they are." Akeno looked shocked at hearing that, Kazuhiko taking a sip of his tea before he continued

"People like Raynare, who killed me, and Kokabiel, who tried to destroy the town, they deserve it as they show the worst of fallen angels just like Phenex showed the some of the worst of the devils." Akeno nodded hesitantly in response, Kazuhiko soon adding

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth, I only wanted to confirm it anyway. Just remember that your 'dirtied blood' is just as much because of your Kaa-san then your Tou-san, she did choose to fall in love with him and if she hasn't you wouldn't have been born. Your power is much a gift from her as a 'curse' from him. And from all I've seen of you, Akeno-san, is a kind sempai who made some mistakes in regards to me and not cursed because of inheriting your Tou-san's power." Akeno's glare had melted into a thoughtful look as Kazuhiko had spoken before shifting into a small smile.

"Thank you...I didn't think of it like that..." Akeno spoke softly, drawing her wings back in before she asked

"Does that mean you've forgiven Rias about what happened?" Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow at Akeno not calling Rias by her title before shaking his head slowly as he explained

"Not really... While I understand her reasoning because of what happened with Phenex, I can't accept her methods and more importantly her choice in how she recruited me. Also I already know that if Rias had approached me properly like she should have I would have refused but have been more likely to help her find a proper way to escape it." Kazuhiko paused as he tried to put together what he wanted to say, Akeno waiting curiously as he sighed frustrated as he continued

"And yet, I can't help but be a bit thankful that things played out this way because I probably wouldn't have met Seraphina, Kalawarner or any of the others I've met since my reincarnation."

"I wish I could have changed how things happened back then." Akeno replied softly, drawing Kazuhiko's attention as she continued

"I did tell Rias about how this would be wrong but she believed that if you saw her as the one who saved you she could get around your dislike of redheads and then she was called away suddenly for something involving Riser and... well her plan failed and she decided it was best to let your body adjust. Do either of us have a chance?" Akeno's eyes had an asking look as Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow as he retort

"Did Gremory want to know or...?"

"I figured it would be best to find out now before..." Akeno started with a sad smile, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding before he answered

"Gremory. Maybe friendship, some point in the future, but she's done too much for me to trust more then that. You, well, I'm not sure. You're a nice girl, Akeno-san, but..."

"That's alright, just remember Kazu-kun that if you keep pushing others away it will be hard to have a trusting relationship between us all." Akeno interrupted in a gentle tone, Kazuhiko smiling embarrassed as he looked down and replied

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Looks like we both have a fair bit to learn about trusting others."

With that the pair finished their tea in peaceful silence before both standing up, Akeno drawing Kazuhiko in a hug as she spoke "I won't say that I'm going to stop trying because I find myself wanting Kazu-san even more now but I will at least try and win over Sera-san first so I can join that way."

Akeno leaned in to whisper seductively into his ear as she added "Then I will be the one who is the most intimate with you, Kazu-kun."

Kazuhiko flushed at hearing that, Akeno slowly withdrawing soon after while letting her fingers trail over his sides as he spoke "I best get going, Sera-san wanted me to take her out on a date today."

"Ara, have fun then, Kazu-kun" Akeno replied with a hint of jealousy as Kazuhiko turned and left the Shrine.

Starting down the steps Kazuhiko was surprised to see Rias walking up towards him, the pair coming to a stop in the middle as she asked "Did you get the sword?"

"Yeah and Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama and Leviathan-sama have all left." Kazuhiko answered, Rias nodding as she added

"Well... I'll see you later Kazu-kun."

"Right Gremory." Kazuhiko replied, Rias heading up to talk to Akeno while Kazuhiko made his way to where he was to meet with Seraphina.

...

"Azazel, do I have to attend tomorrow's conference as well?" Vali Lucifer asked with a frown, leaning against the door frame to the living room of Azazel's house. The Governor of the Fallen Angels looking up from the last minute paperwork that he and Astrid was doing for the meeting as he replied

"Of course, Vali. Since you're the Sekiryuutei." The pair lapsed into silence, aside the rustle of paper, for a moment before Vali asked

"... Hey Azazel. Are wars not going to occur anymore?"

"You just seek battle. You sure got attached to an ideal dragon. You're the type that won't live long." Azazel answered with a sigh, Vali crossing his arms as he retort

"That's fine. I don't have any interest in living long. Just, I feel regret being born in this age. A world without God... I wanted to try defeating God."

"That's really like the Sekiryuutei. And after defeating all the strong guys, what will you do?" Azazel asked curiously, Vali frowning as he answered

"...I'll die. I don't have any interest in such a boring world." With that Vali left the room, Azazel shaking his head softly as he retort to himself

"I don't think you'll find it so boring with the Hakuryuukou around, Vali."

"What do you mean about that, Azazel-sama?" Astrid asked curiously, Azazel smirking slightly at the interest Kazuhko had sparked in the blonde as he answered

"It's nothing to worry about now, Astrid-chan. Let's just get these finished for tomorrow."

...

"So this is what Matsu-san upgraded [White Fang] into..." Ravel spoke as she confused at Shirohime who was coiled atop of Asia's head like a halo as Kazuhiko nodded and answered

"Matsu-san's accident with one of her own experiments seemed to put it even beyond what I expected from her." From there Kazuhiko explained what Matsu had done and how he had to subdue Shirohime after it had eaten his guns. He made sure to avoid mentioning that the serpent dragon had eaten his sample of holy energy with Ravel not knowing about his true nature.

The group was sitting in Kazuhiko's living room, Seraphina and Kalawarner sitting either side of him, Yu and Xenovia were sitting on seperate armchairs and Mittelt sitting next to Ravel and Asia as the former two looked intrigued by the new appearance of his weapon.

"I didn't expect that Matsu-san would perform her own experiment so near your sword." Seraphina spoke as Shirohime looked towards where Blaire was sitting in her human form against Kazuhiko's legs, a contented look on her face as he absently scratched at her wolf ears.

"I suppose she can take the form of guns as well now, what with having eaten those you used before?" Kalawarner asked, Kazuhiko blinking as he realised he hadn't checked that as he spoke

"I didn't think of that... Shi, how about a handgun" Shirohime nodded in understanding before flying over to his hand and changing into a pair of guns, much to the surprise of Yu who spoke up first

"Those are Xanxus' guns!" Kazuhiko blinked as he took in the pair of black guns with a large red cross over them, realising she had plucked the idea from his head before he spoke in shock as he realised something else.

"Wow, I didn't realise she could split either."

"This would expand your arsenal of weapons if you ever learned to tap into that other power you have inside of you" Ravel spoke up interested before Kalawarner added

"Also if she can mimic the weapons of anime characters you have potentially hundreds of weapons in that small package." Kazuhiko let Shirohime revert back to her animal form before it moved to rub her cheek against Kalawarner's approvingly, who chuckled in response.

"I'll have to work on that at some point." Kazuhiko replied with chuckle, Shirohime moving to coil around his neck before purring as Seraphina stroked it.

...

Kazuhiko let out a small yawn as he and Gasper did 'time stop' training in the early morning. He had left the girls asleep as he didn't like to disturb them, especially cause it they did looked rather hot to see them cuddling each other. They were using the forest surrounding the old school building to hide what they was doing while a small group of [Mist Flame] created Kuribohs were floating around Gasper as targets for him.

"Guu... Kazu-sempai... I-I am tireeed." Gasper spoke tiredly while rubbing his eyes, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as he spoke

"Let's take a little break now, you'd made some great progress." Gasper had improved since the last time they had did this training and Kazuhiko had a feeling that Gasper was nearing the point where he would work out the trigger for his Sacred Gear.

Kazuhiko let his thoughts drift to Shirohime, who was hiding in the trees watching them, and how he would have to experiment on the largest size she would be able to take. as well as working fighting with her would work with [Heavenly Judgement] if he needed to use both together. Also he had taken the time last night when everyone had gone to bed to fuse Ascalon into the angelic Sacred Gear at Metatron's suggestion.

'Wonder where Yu had to go so close to the meeting this evening?' Kazuhiko thought before noticing his arm was unable to move, loking to where Gasper was leaning on the ground, curled up as he cried

"E,Eek, S-Sorryyy!"

"Relax Gasper-san. This is why we're doing training so you can learn how to use it. Accidents now will only help stop them when its in a more dangerous situation and its shown already hasn't it?" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, Gasper looking at him with a complicated expression before crying

"...S-Since I am incomplete both as a human who has a sacred gear and as a vampire as well, I only cause trouble for everyone... I-I have to control my powers more... W-What a halfway incomplete existence I am *Sob*"

"You should know everyone has trouble learning their power at the start, Gasper-san... Even me. So don't start brooding and come show me your resolve to continue." Kazuhiko countered, Gasper wiping his tears away and standing up before speaking

"Kazu-sempai, I-I'll do my best...!"

"That's all I ask..." Kazuhiko replied, a Kuriboh dropping down to again Gasper's attention as he spoke

"Understood! Th-Then, I'll wear this mask Yu-sempai got me and do a power up..."

"Yu got you a proper mask?" Kazuhiko asked in surprise, slightly embarrassed at forgetting about it himself as Gasper nodding and pulling out a copy of Ichigo's Hollow Mask and put it on. The mask made his red eyes gleam menacingly as he focused on continuing his training while Kazuhiko shook his head in surprise as the training for the cross dressing [Bishop] continued.

...

**Author's Notes**

Hmm... Not sure where to start for this. Well, I sort of expected Rias would be more understanding of Gasper's feelings in regards to his power given how dangerous her [Power of Destruction] can be if uncontrolled afterall both could hurt ally or foe alike easily.

Shirohime came about because I realised that Kazu doesn't really use his guns very often and even when he does use a long ranged weapon it tends to be his bow, [Ramiel], or explosive kunai, [Sahaquiel]. Also Shirohime will be able to take over for times when Kazu can't use Metatron's power but still be able to usehis training in the various weapons he has learned to use. I left the gloves seperate due to them being magic enhancing and not being something that Kazu would want to remove in a fight even if changing what weapon he uses. Haven't decided on her limits but she definitely won't be able to turn into something like the size of a tank.

Kazu's respect for Gabriel and Michael is because they are the both leaders of Heaven and while Asia had been excommunied from the church, he would figure that neither had a hand in it as the church's higher ups were the ones who did it.

The conversation between Akeno and Kazuhiko brings up a few interesting topics being: what would happen if Rias had done the right things, how Kazu views inherited abilities and how Kazu still has trouble trusting the original members of Rias' peerage, minus Gasper. Also the point where Akeno decides to win Seraphina over to letting her join is probably her only way to join seeing as in some regards Xenovia joins the harem is more because of being taken under the wing of Kalawarner then her desire to have strong kids with Kazu and forcing her way into things.


	21. A Fight for the right to Treaty

**TehDIGI:** Afraid not on the Kazu/ Rias front they'll be friends at the most.

**Fateburn:** Thanks, all of the conference is in this chapter.

**DdraigTrueEmperor9:** Yeah, I always was trying to have Kunou see Kazu as a big brother and possible father when I have Yasaka start to make advances. Don't understand myself what was up with Kunou's dad either but assumed he died at some point or possibly was away from Kyoto on some sort of business that meant he wasn't around. Glad you like Shi as well.

Well Serafall and Gabriel are rivals, although one sided given how innocent Gabriel acts. Kazu's respect for the angels does come from what he learnt through Metatron and how hard the Angels are working to keep God's death quiet and keeping Christianity running.

I can see Akeno will have a challenge winning over Sera and Kala although not decided on how she will do such yet. As for Kazu not mentioning Rias, he didn't want to get into an argument with Akeno over if Rias is good or bad because of how Akeno was saved by her.

Yeah, I agree that how Gasper was trained in canon was too harsh on him and Kazu isn't the sort to let the others do that to someone who's already showing a fair bit of courage to go outside.

P.S. Diodora will probably be the first to face down the combined Balance Breaker and the overkill because of how Metatron and Kazu will react when finding out about the Nuns and Holy Maidens and what he did to them.

**Confused Reader:** Thanks you for pointing that out and will admit I do try and avoid the whole Raynare planned killing at the start to make the summoning card seem more like a emergency aid for those stories that does pair with Rias.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks. And it does make sense that Kazu wouldn't have probably met Seraphina, Kalawarner or have the connections he does if not for Rias reincarnating him and that waking his power.

**Sion Astral:** Thanks, I do try my best with updating as fast as I can but I tend to get distracted by other ideas at times.

**Raidentensho:** Thanks. I have an idea for music although it does tend to be decided either while I'm writing it or afterwards when I'm checking it.

**Syareoo:** Thank you. The reveal for both happens in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

**Wacko12:** Well, that I've got the beginning to arranging in this chapter but most of the whole arrangement for the other females to move in will be in the next chapter.

**Code Zero:** Darn. I didn't realise that. Thanks for letting me know and I'll try and speed up and avoid getting distracted by other stuff. Thanks for the recommendation, I'll have a look into it when I get the chance. Thanks for the protagonist idea as well.

**Orphee:** Thank you for the idea, I'll keep it for something I might work on in the future.

**Cain:** Well hadn't came up with a why but I would figure it was more to see Akeno especially as Rias would probably be the one to notice Akeno readying herself to tell Kazu about her past. Thanks for the story suggestion, I hadn't thought of having a main character like that.

With Lord Gremory, it was more him trying to broach about Kazu more or less becoming Rias' fiancee like how Issei does after he won against Riser and Venelana was stopping him as she wanted Lord Gremory to drop the whole issue cause of how Kazu would react. I hadn't thought of doing an omake on that and may include it as part of a chapter when they are in the underworld.

**Alvor the warhawk:** Thanks for the reasoning and Akeno will probably join once I decide on the means for her to convince/ prove to Seraphina and Kalawarner her sincerity.

**zdeath01:** Thanks. I have a couple ideas for activating his scale mail although in this chapter it is used in a limited form like Issei first unlocks.

**Elen no Kuro Sasori:** I have thought of doing something that would have Yu being a main with Kazu but no set details on that yet.

**BlueBlade87:** Hope you enjoy it then as its all in this chapter.

...

"" - Speech

_'' - Thought_

() - Other communication

**() - Music**

[] - Sacred Gear

**[] - Albion/ Ddraig**

**{} - Metatron**

...

"-Now then, we're leaving." Rias spoke to everyone gathered in the clubroom. Kazuhiko looking to Ravel, Asia and Blaire who would be staying with Gasper during the meeting. He was glad that Matsu would be keeping an eye on what was going on as he had a feeling that something would try and intefere with the meeting.

"I left you some stuff to enjoy while we're busy. So be good, okay?" Kazuhiko spoke with a small smile, Gasper sitting in his cardboard box as he replied

"T-Thank youuu, K-Kazu-semapaiii. I will."

"Ravel-san, Asia-san, Blaire, Gasper-san, I left some manga and sweets in there with my 3DS. Just in case you get bored while waiting." Kazuhiko added drawing thanks from Asia and Ravel

"Thank you Kazu-san"

"Thank you Kazu-sama" Blaire nodded as well before the rest of the group made to leave to go towards the meeting room.

"You know, if by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield..." Kiba spoke as they walked, the others around tensing at the thought before Kazuhiko replied

"I doubt any of the sides want that, otherwise we wouldn't have this meeting in the first place. If anything or anyone is going to try and interfere with the conference it is probably going to be from an outside source."

"Outside source... Why would anyone want to stop this?" Rias asked as she looked back to Kazuhiko, the brunet frowning in thought as he answered

"There are probably more people like Kokabiel then we know about. Also there could be old traditionalists from each side wanting to stop it due to seeing Angels and Fallen as our sworn enemies." Everyone turned to look at him with concern before Kazuhiko added

"Either way everything should go well and with the leaders here only the foolhardy would try and attack."

...

Rias knocked the door to the room that would be used for the meeting before she spoke as she opened the door.

"Excuse me." Entering amongst the group, Kazuhiko's eyes focused on the gorgeous and pompous looking table that was in the middle of the room. Seraphina gently squeezing his held hand for a moment out of nervousness.

Sitting on the devil side of the table was Sirzechs and Serafall with Grayfia acting as a waitress. On the Angel side was Michael and Gabriel with Irina standing behind them, dressed in her exorcist uniform with a sword at her waist. On the Fallen Angel side was Azazel with his twelve wings unfurled with Astrid and Vali standing behind him and Kalawarner soon joining them.

"My younger sister, and her family." Sirzechs introduced, Rias bowing as he added

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid." Michael quickly gave his thanks, Rias acting coolly as she bowed once more.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you touble." Azazel spoke relaxed, Rias' mouth twitching as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Sit on the seats over there." Grayfia directed, the group seeing Sona already sitting and Rias taking the seat next to her. Kazuhiko found himself sitting between Rias and Seraphina with it then going Akeno, Kiba, Mittelt, Xenovia and Koneko in turn.

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention, it opening to reveal Yu standing with Miya in front of Yu's dad who spoke "Good evening everyone."

Yu's dad's gaze shifted to Kazuhiko as he moved to take his seat as he added "Yasaka-sama sends her regards, Kazu-san. And before anyone asks I am here on behalf of the Shinto and Yokai Factions to ensure things go smoothly with this meeting. Afterall, we do not want a conflict between the three Biblical Factions to occur in Japan."

Most of the room looked surprised at hearing that Kazuhiko knew the leader of the Yokai in Kyoto, Yu smirking as he retorted "Finally showing your thing for older women, eh, Kaz? I mean between Kalawarner-san, Matsu-san, Kazehana-san, Karasuba-san, Miya-san and Yasaka-sama it seems so obvious now."

Rias, Akeno and Serafall all looked jealous at hearing that Kazuhiko was on at least friendly terms with several other women. Miya shooting a glare at Yu despite the light blush on her cheeks while Kalawarner and Azazel both laughed amused. Seraphina rolled her eyes at Yu's joke, having been told about his work with the Yokai in Kyoto and Yasaka as well as what his contracts usually entailed while Kazuhiko shot a glare at his friend.

"Hello, Kazu-san." Miya spoke with a small bow, Kazuhiko returning it from where he sat as he greeted her

"Hello Miya-san."

Once everyone was settled, Yu's dad started the meeting by saying "Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The topic we discussed before is acknowledged as an important secret and forbidden subject."

He paused to see Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Serafall and Grayfia all nod in agreement.

**{They must be referring to God's death.}** Metatron spoke softly, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as Albion added

**[Wouldn't do to cause panic amongst the factions for it.]**

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation." Sirzechs spoke with a relieved smile, the conference starting soon after.

Kazuhiko only half paid attention due to his lack of interest in politics, preferring to keep senses what was going on outside with the join troops and only hearing pieces of conversation.

"Like that, we Angels-" Michael spoke.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the three great powers will go down the road of destruction-." Sirzechs pointed out.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over." Azazel spoke, the fallen angel leader chipping in at times to make the atmosphere freeze before Yu's dad stepped in to dispel it with a comment of his own.

Kazuhiko blinked as he felt a hand slip into his, looking to see Seraphina smiling shyly as she squeezed his hand. The brunet offered a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand back, knowing she was nervous due to the tense situation they were witnessing.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?" Sirzechs asked, Rias nodding as she, Akeno and Sona all stood up to give their report on what had happened when Kokabiel attacked, finishing it up with

"- That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced." Kazuhiko noticed that Azazel's smile had grown slightly at having heard how he had fought Kokabiel with Yu and Seraphina's help, Michael and Gabriel looking at him thankful while the former had a curious look mixed in with it.

"Good work, sit down." Sirzechs spoke with a smile, Rias reteking her seat as Serafall added with a wink

"Thanks, Rias-chan."

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, we should hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels." Yu's dad spoke, Azazel's smile turning intrepid as he replied

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as me, the Governor, and acted independently. I offer my thanks to the Hakuryuukou, Yuuki Kazuhiko, for his disposal as well as his friend, Mikage Yu and Homura Seraphina. This is written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

"As the explanation. It is the worst category but... I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?" Michael asked while sighing as Azazel retorted

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but..." Sirzechs asked next, pausing as Michael added

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Welsh Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Azazel smiled bitterly at hearing that before he replied "It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. - Damn, is my trust in the three factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's correct."

"That's exactly it." Sirzechs, Michael, Gabriel and Serafall answered. Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears as he retorted

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it... then let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

The other leaders of the Biblical factions looked surprised at hearing that, Kazuhiko smiling slightly in response as Michael replied "Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since -the original cause of the war... No longer exists."

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before." Azazel spoke with a laugh.

"... We have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them." Gabriel responded with a smile, Azazel looking amused as he countered with a perverted leer

"Hey, hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know...? Though, I would be happy to have you join Grigori but you help your Onii-san with the system, don't you? Ah, it's become a good world, completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Gabriel seemed to have missed the perverse tone Azazel had used, Michael looking sternly at the fallen angel Governor.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue to species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. - If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs offered his opinion, Azazel nodding in agreement as he added in a serious tone

"Yes. If we do another war, the three factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

"Do you think a world with these changes is wrong? Do you think a world with these changes would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this." Azazel continued, opening his arms as he added

"The world will move on even with those we have lost." Kazuhiko understood that Azazel was talking about God being gone and yet the world was continuing regardless with his questions, having phrased them in a way so those not in the know would understand.

"... And, is this it?" Sirzechs asked, the other leaders letting out huge sighs and Yu's father visibly relaxing at the important conversation being finished. They seemed to pause as Grayfia went about serving tea for each of them, Azazel glancing at Kazuhiko for a moment before speaking

"Now then, I think it's time we hear the opinion of people other then us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine." Vali replied with a smile, Kazuhiko frowning at hearing that as Azazel turned to him and asked

"Then, Hakuryuukou, what about you?"

"As long as my family and friends are safe and I can live a peaceful life. I'd only fight if I needed to and to be able to protect innocent people and those I care about." Kazuhiko answered, glancing to both Kalawarner and Seraphina before noticing the approving looks from some of the others in the room.

"Ah, I guess that's to be expected..." Azazel spoke with an amused tone, trailing off as he noticed the curious looks from Sirzechs and Michael.

(Kazu-tan, we have incoming!) Matsu called as a hologram of her appeared in the middle of the room, Kazuhiko standing up as he asked

"What?" The leaders of the three factions instantly turned serious as Matsu continued

(I've just had to teleport Asia-tan, Gasper, Ravel and Blaire into my lab to avoid a bunch of Magicians getting them from the clubroom.)

"What?" Rias asked shocked, jumping to her feet as a large explosion fill the air and Kazuhiko stood up only for Yu's dad to speak up

"Calm down and gather information, Kazu."

"Matsu, got any ideas what happening?" Kazuhiko asked after taking a calming breathe, turning to the hologram as he pulled out his Vongola Gloves. The others all standing up and getting ready for a fight.

(I got about fifty Magicians breaking into the barrier and attacking the allied forces.) Matsu explained as Kazuhiko looked out at the window at cloaked figures started to appear on the ground out of magic circles and started to fire magic attacks at the retaliating allied forces of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devil.

(I figure they wanted to use Gasper-tan's power to buy themselves the time they need to get in but now they are just trying to brute force their way in.)

"Do you know who they are working for?" Yu's dad asked curiously, Matsu shaking her head as she replied

(Afraid not... And there is no sign of a leader turning up at the moment but they are too organized to for this to be some small group.)

"We'll just have to flush one out then." Kazuhiko spoke up, giving a curious look to the leaders as Yu's dad nodded as he spoke

"Yu, Miya can you go help the guards?" Yu and Miya nodded in response, the former activating his Sacred Gear as Sirzechs nodded to Kazuhiko as he added

"Rias, I'd like your peerage to assist as well." Rias nodded in agreement as Kazuhiko activated [Divine Dividing] and Seraphina stretched her dragon wings as Michael added

"Irina, if you would please?"

"Hai Michael-sama!" Irina replied instantly before Azazel nodded to Astrid, Vali and Kalawarner.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]** The Boosted Gear called as it appeared on the smirking Vali's left arm, soon manifesting the rest of the dragon themed armour over his body before he jetted outside to start fighting the Magicians. Astrid and Kalawarner moved to join the group, releasing their wings and making everyone realise that Kalawarner now had two sets of wings instead of one.

"Congratulation on getting your second set." Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, Kalawarner giving him a not so chaste kiss before adding

"It's thanks to you, Kazu-kun. Now let's go out there and kick some ass." Kazuhiko gave her a slightly dazed nod before activating [Divine Dividing] as he turned glance at everyone else to ensure they were all ready before he spoke

"Let's go." With that group headed out, Yu and Miya getting help from Seraphina and Kalawarner down to the ground before they started to attack the Magicians.

...

"Cloud Bombardment!" Kazuhiko called as he unleashed a barrage of violet coloured flames at a group of Magicians, destroying them in an explosion as he looked around to see the others fighting against the Magicians with relative ease.

Yu, Miya, Xenovia, Kiba and Irina were all on the ground taking advantage of their speed against the Magicians while Koneko was taking advantage of her strength. Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Seraphina and Astrid were all in the air like Kazuhiko and dodging while countering with their own magic attacks.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" Vali called, golden energy covering his body as he charged at the Magicians. The others stared in surprise as Albion spoke aloud

**[Woah. I didn't think a half Devil could use Light magic, let alone use Jellal's magic style.]**

"Yeah, I didn't expect that either." Kazuhiko spoke as he threw his hand towards another group of magicians, creating a [Lightning Barrier] to block several magic attacks before letting bolts of the green lightning erupt from the shield and take out the attackers.

"Wonder why Vali picked Jellal of all people to copy" Seraphina thought out-loud from where she flew near Kazuhiko, firing off bolts of plasma.

"Vali-sama has an affinity for Light Magic due to his mother. As for him emulating Jellal... He said that he believed it fit him the best." Astrid explained, one hand guiding a gold coloured magic circle that was firing barrages of ice spear at her targets.

"That's surprising..." Kazuhiko spoke, glancing at the Sekiryuutei who was smashing his way through more Magicians with light based attacks.

**{Looks like they are focusing on Gremory.}** Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko turning to see Rias having to work harder to dodge magic attacks aimed at her. Kazuhiko shot off towards the redhead as he spoke

"Shi, Clown Crown." The shapeshifting dragon nodded before changing into the long white hooded cloak which grew out to completely cover Kazuhiko and Rias from the light based attacks. Once the attacks ended Kazuhiko turned to the group, getting Shi to return to her natural form as he thrust a ball of cloud flames towards them as he called

"Dragon Shot: Cloud" The beam of magic shot towards the group of Magicians before splitting as if growing into a tree as its branch like limbs continued to multiply till the ground the attack hit left multiple large craters.

**[It's a good thing you didn't use as much magic as a normal Dragon Shot.]** Albion spoke up surprised, Kazuhiko absently nodding as he made a mental note to test any new magic attacks where it was safe.

"Oi Kaz! Leave some for the rest of us!" Yu shouted from the ground, Kazuhiko shooting the swordsman a glare before Rias asked

"Why'd you save me?"

"Just cause I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead." Kazuhiko replied as he glanced back to her to see her surprised look before he focused back on fighting the oncoming Magicians.

**{Watch out!}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko turning to the source of the flare of magic only for a black blur to slam into his body and making him topple towards the ground before he could kick away his attacker and stabilize his movements so he was floating a few feet from the ground.

Floating before him was a man who was dressed in a Victorian grey suit with a cloak and a large scythe that had a serrated blade. The lack of devil wings and the whipping of the wind around the man told Kazuhiko that he was using some sort of wind magic to float before him as the man spoke

"Looks like my mistress was right for me to accompany her..." The man's ash grey hair was slicked back to keep it out of his piercing yellow eyes which glanced around the battlefield as he added

"I, Aeron, will be the one to snuff out your flame, Draphalem, so this Alliance will never happen."

"Over my dead body." Kazuhiko countered with a growl, Shirohime wrapping around his left forearm as if waiting for the command for what she should become.

"That will be happening anyway..." Aeron retort, wind intensifying around him as Kazuhiko covered his hands in [Sky Flames] and charged. Kazuhiko's first punch slammed against a wall of wind, Aeron smirking as he swung his scythe down in retaliation only for Kazuhiko to dodge the slash of wind and fire another blast of [Sky Flames] only for the wind to divert it from hitting Aeron.

_'He's using the wind to deflect my magic.'_ Kazuihko thought as he fired off a bolt of [Lightning Flames] which Aeron dodged and countered with a cannonball blast of wind at the brunet's stomach, winding him, before the flat end of the scythe slammed into his chin senting him flying back into the meeting room.

"Kazu-kun" Gabriel called, Kazuhiko pulling himself back to his feet as he watched Aeron float into the room and bow to a dark skinned woman in an elegant dark blue dress.

"I've brought him, Mistress."

"Kazu-kun." Rias and Seraphina called as they entered the meeting room again, Kazuhiko holding a hand to signal them to stay back as Katerea added

"Let's end this abomination." Aeron nodded as he shot forwards, Shirohime changing into [White-Fang] on instinct so Kazuhiko could block the scythe blade from hitting him only for his eyes to widen as Aeron muttered

"Vaccum Seal."

Grey wind wrapped into a large ball around Kazuhiko, draining the air of it as wind and dark magic from Aeron and Katerea forced the others back from trying to help the brunet.

"What does this have to do with Kazu-kun, Katerea?" Sirzechs asked serious, Katerea smirking amused as she answered

"Well, I should have expected you false Maou to not be able to sense the host of Metatron."

"What?" Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia and Rias spoke in shock.

"Metatron..." Michael spoke shocked, his eyes shifting to catch Azazel nodding in understand while Yu's dad and Seraphina were didn't react to the revealation as he asked

"You knew?"

"I guessed as much from what Vali said about the fight with Kokabiel and with what happened a short while ago with the Shinto Faction. But that also means that Rias Gremory was lucky to reincarnate him as he is easily more then eight [Pawns]." Azazel answered, Katerea watching amused as the leaders of the three factions and the Gremory heiress looked shocked.

**[Divide]** The sound of [Divine Dividing] drew the attention of everyone to see Kazuhiko pressing a hand against the wall of the orb while struggling to hold his breathe still.

**{Kazu you have to release the seal...It'll easily cut through this devil's magic and we can deal with the Leaders' reactions later.}** Metatron spoke concerned, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as he moved his hands to remove the sealing bangles before using the last of his breathe to speak

"Cas-tiel." The orb exploded as the holy claymore was swung, Kazuhiko managing to remain standing by stabbing the blade into the floor as he gulped down air.

"How can he use that power though...? That power should destroy Devils." Rias asked shocked, Katerea smirking as Metatron answered from her host

**{I will explain later.}**

"Aeron end this brat now." Katerea spoke with a sneer, Aeron charging only to be surprised as Kazuhiko brought up both [Castiel] and [White-Fang] to easily block the scythe.

Katerea pointed at her hand at Kazuhiko, a magic seal appearing on it, only for Azazel to grab her arm and move it away as he spoke with a smirk "I don't think so."

Azazel proceeded to fling the dusky devil out of the meeting room with a smirk before flying after her as Kazuhiko began his counterattack as he spoke "[Leliel], Divider"

Aeron's eyes widened as [Castiel] disappeared only to be replaced by the eight Chakram that made up [Leliel], barely noticing that the remaining sword Kazuhiko held had cut through the blade of the scythe as he stepped back to dodge two Chakram aiming for his chest before countering with a large blast of wind which he used to escape back into the battlefield outside.

**[Let's get after him!]** Albion growled, Kazuhiko jetting out of the room after the wind using Devil, closely followed by Rias and Seraphina. Both young women started to fire their own magic, Power of Destruction and Plasma, at ducked and weaved between them before diving at the trio. A ball of wind surrounded Aeron as he batted away both Rias and Seraphina's attacks before [Leliel's] Chakrams cut through and surrounded him, all of them lighting up with [Cloud Flames] as they started to multiply to surround him.

"I will not be stopped by these plebeian means!" Aeron declared, releasing a hurricane force wind around him to stop himself from being surrounded, using his, broken bladed, scythe to unleash a dozen wind slashes at the trio.

"Lightning Barrier!" Kazuhiko countered as he created a small barrier around each Chakram as they moved to intercept and block the attacks from hitting himself, Rias and Seraphina. Once it faded, Kazuhiko's eyes widened slightly at seeing Aeron diving at them as he commanded [Leliel] to give chase. Several of Aeron's vacuum spheres were destroyed by Rias and Seraphina's magic attacks while Kazuihiko created a ball of [Lightning Flames] in his hand as he aimed at Aeron as he shouted back

"Dragon Shot: Lightning!" The green thick laser-like beam shot forwards to meet the attack. The [Hardening] Factor of the [Lightning Flames] made it tougher to break apart or deflect. The green beam blasted through Aeron's shield, the devil barely dodging the attack before two [Lightning] coated Chakram cut into his back and made him scream in pain.

"Hit him, Gremory, Sera!" Kazuhiko called as he got another Chakram to hit into each of Aeron's shoulder blades as Rias fired a large ball of [Power of Destruction] at him while Seraphina fired a beam of plasma as well. The large explosion of the two attacks hitting didn't calm Kazuhiko much, even as he couldn't sense Aeron any more, as he sent more Chakram into the smoke cloud to ensure the fight was finished.

**{He's done, Kazu-kun.}** Metatron spoke softly, Kazuhiko letting out a breathe of relief as he dismissed [Leliel].

A loud crash drew the trio's attention soon after, spotting Azazel appearing from out of a dust cloud as they flew down to see what was going on.

"...Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali." Azazel spoke as Vali and Katerea moved to land several feet away as the former answered

"That's right, Azazel." Kazuhiko scowled and gave a small signal to Rias and Seraphina to stay back as he landed near Azazel as Katerea continued

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. While the plan didn't work out, it still seems that things will go well. The Sekiryuutei ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers or the abomination. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

"Well looks like your plans failed even more due to the Shihoryuukou." Azazel spoke amused as he looked over to Kazuhiko, Katerea's eyes momentarily widened as she spotted him before she clenched her fist as Kazuhiko asked

"Shihoryuukou? Justice Dragon Emperor really?"

**[That sounds rather fitting for us.]** Albion mused as Metatron added

**{I like that name as well for us.}**

"It's better then her calling you abomination, isn't it?" Azazel retort, Kazuhiko nodding in acceptance as Vali looked amused before Katerea spat out

"Vali, will you kill this insolent brat?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I doubt I could find a more worthy rival."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this..." Azazel retort, laughing at himself as Vali stored the mask of his armour away as the fallen angel asked

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route back to headquarters after Kokabiel was destroyed. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the [Welsh Dragon] capitulated to Ophis?" Azazel asked, Kazuhiko frowning as Albion answered the unasked question

**[Ophis is a Dragon God with power equal to infinite.]**

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone wh wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting Valhalla, the Asgard, right? You dislike war." Vali answered Azazel, who frowned as he retort

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally." Vali countered, Azazel shaking his head as he spoke

"...I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Sekiryuutei. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck." Katerea sneered at Azazel, who gave a bitter smile while Kazuhiko snorted as he shot back

"You seem to forget that your people failed to capture and use Gasper-san's power against us and most of your fighters have been dealt with by the others."

"I suppose a proper introduction should be made. My real name is Vali... Vali Lucifer" Vali spoke as he spread out eight devil wings from his back, Kazuhiko looking surprised at hearing that as his rival continued

"I'm a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother who was a Light affinity Magician. I obtained the [Welsh Dragon's] Sacred Gear because I'm half human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Welsh Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles I may be one of that along with you, Yuuki Kazuhiko... Just joking."

"No way..." Rias spoke from where she stood several paces behind, Azazel nodding as he answered

"Its true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's these two. Both have the potential to become the strongest hosts of the Heavenly Dragons amongst those I knew in the past and present and probably of all time as well."

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?" Katerea asked with a sneer, releasing an aura of killing intent that put the others on guard as Azazel asked

"...Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?"

"Yes, he who is the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you." Katerea responded with a smile.

"...So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhazai. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior then someone mediocre like you." Azazel countered making Katerea's face twist in rage as she snapped back in a strong tone

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the Fallen Angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!"

Azazel looked pleased as he moved to pull a dagger from his pocket as Katerea spoke surprised "That's..."

"...I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the [Longinus] and [Balance Breaker]. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change." Katerea countered, only for Azazel to spit out with a complacent smile

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla? The Earth Gods? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather then that, the person who steals my pleasure... can go and disappear."

The dagger the Governor held started to change shape, parts separating and light gushing out as Katerea spoke shocked "I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

"Balance Break...!" Azazel uttered, everyone around being momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light which faded to reveal Azazel now wearing gold plate armour that imitated dragon, his twelve jet black wings unfolding from his back.

"I studied the [Welsh Dragon] and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is [Downfall Dragon Spear], in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state [Downfall Dragon Spear Armour]." Azazel spoke, Kazuhiko feeling Metatron's shock as she spoke

**{I did not think this was possible...Oh Father.}**

**[That's not a true Balance Breaker, Kazu]** Albion added before the brunet got the wrong idea as he asked

_'What do you mean Albion?'_

**[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control form. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposible?]** Albion answered, the latter Kazuhiko knew was the dragon asking himself before he was broken from any potential musing by Vali's laughing

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!"

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but... Well, please get along with the [Justice Dragon]" Azazel spoke, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he keeping a wary eye on Vali who replied

"Fine. But, fighting with Azazel seems like it would be equally fun."

"It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?" Vali added, Azazel slowly nodding as he answered

"Yeah, I just sealed the [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the two Heavenly Dragons: the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

_'When did he get the chance to do that?'_ Kazuhiko thought surprised, Albion frowning as he muttered

**[Probably during those contracts he had you do. Fafnir's one of the [Five Great Dragon-King]. Azazel mentioned Vritra the other day right? Those two plus [Chaos Karma Dragon], Tiamat, the [Mischievous Dragon], Yu-Long, and the [Sleeping Dragon], Midgardsormr are the five although it use to be six.]**

**{Vrtira was eliminated long ago and sealed in multiple Sacred Gears. I wasn't aware that Fafnir was sealed though so Azazel must have made a deal.}** Metatron added thoughtfully, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as he thanked Michael for having the foresight to expect he would have other dragon opponents and giving him Ascalon just in case.

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!" Katerea shouted, Azazel smirking as he countered

"Katerea, you yourself said that you made a pact with the [Uroboros Dragon]."

"...The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent..." Katerea rebuked shocked before Azazel added

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organisation took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhazai know a portion close to the truth."

A bluish-black aura covered Katerea's body as she clicked her tongue and shouted "I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel like you!"

Azazel smirked as he made a beckoning gesture with a hand as he retorted "Come."

"Don't look down on me!" Katerea roared as she shot towards Azazel only to be stopped by the light spear that the latter now held which made fresh blood gush from her body from the large cut like wound she had sustained over her torso. Katerea staggered back before feebly dropping to her knees on the spot, the ground gouged in front and behind her in line with the attack Azazel had used.

"It isn't over!" Katerea growled out as she changed her arm into a large tentacle and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm, soon followed by an odd pattern emerging over her body.

"That's a self-destruct technique formula" Rias spoke up shocked, Kazuhiko surprised as he started to gather his magic as Azazel tried to tear the tentacle away to no avail.

"Azazel! Even if you or the abomination try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!" Katerea screeched, Azazel arching an eyebrow as he countered

"So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking but the result is an enormous reason."

"Kazu-san, Sera-san, let's get back. As it is, we'll get caught up in the blast!" Rias called, Kazuhiko created a ball of [Rain Flames] which he shot at Katerea only for a ball of Darkness Magic from Vali intercepting it as he spoke

"Sorry, you shouldn't be interfering on such an interesting fight."

Kazuhiko scowled as he extinguished his flames, taking note that Azazel was trying to cut the tentacle with his light spear only to fail as Katerea retort smugly "That tentacle is specially made to absorb my life. It won't break from that pathetic spear."

Azazel shrugged his shoulders in response before cutting his arm off above where the tentacle had hold of.

_'He cut his arm off instead...'_ Kazuhiko thought shocked along with the others around him as Katerea exclaimed

"I? You cut off your own arm!?"

"I'll give you an arm at least." Azazel retorted as he threw his light spear and pierced Katerea's stomach. Her body blowing up and turning into dust as Azazel's armour released, clicking his tongue as he added

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement... As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, [Gigantis Dragon-kun] Fafnir." Azazel lightly kissed the jewel he held in his hand as Kazuhiko eyed the missing arm

_'Do you think its possible for [Sun Flames] to regrow that?'_

**[Not sure. It's not like we tested the limit that [Sun Flames] work at beyond light injuries.]** Albion answered as they turned to the floating Vali as Metatron added

**{Testing such a thing would be difficult as well, Kazu-kun}**

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study." Vali spoke, Azazel pointing at him as he replied

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately." Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand, pointing it at Vali as Kazuhiko spoke up as he walked forwards

"Leave him to me, Azazel." Vali smirked as he turned to the brunet and asked with a chuckle

"Don't you think that destiny is great?" Kazuhiko scowled at that, even as Vali continued speaking

"On the one hand, there is me: a Maou with a Legendary Dragon and on the other is you: Draphalem with both an Archangel and a Legendary Dragon. Say what you like but it seems that fate has seen fit to give me a suitable rival."

"You know, I investigated you a little. Your father is an office worker and your mother abandoned you for a foreign younger man. How you were nearly killed when you were younger by a psychotic woman with red hair. Your blood relatives on both sides are completely ordinary; no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. And, of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with devils or angels either." Kazuhiko clenched his hands at being reminded about his mother, Rias looking shocked at hearing that while Seraphina was glaring at Vali.

"It would have been boring if not for you housing Metatron's Sacred Gear as well as Albion's and the event Rias Gremory assisted in that made you a Draphalem." Vali spoke, taking a moment to think before smirking as he added

"How about this kind of setting to make things more interesting? You can become an avenger! I'll kill your parents." Kazuhiko froze at hearing Vali say that, his eyes narrowing dangerously as his rival continued regardless

"If I do that, your personal history will become more interesting. If your parents are killed by someone like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to getting stronger? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your father will, from now on as well live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily and die ordinarily even though he knows about our world. The settling I spoke of is much more brilliant, isn't it?"

A sound of loud explosion filled the air, Kazuhiko's gaze turning towards the direction of his home as Matsu spoke up to him (Someone just blew up your house... I got your Tou-san out of there before it happened)

**{He must be stopped for trying something so dispicable.}** Metatron spoke seriously, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as Albion growled out

**[Kick his ass with that, Kazu.] **Kazuhiko nodded at hearing that recalling the talk he had with the dragon before the meeting.

_**[When I helped with your reincarnation, I took the change into part Dragon as a deal made between us that I can do to help unlock extra powers: specificially a limited use of my [Balance Breaker].]** Albion explained as Kazuhiko frowned before asking_

_'Why didn't you tell me before?'_

_**[I didn't want you to become reliant on it, plus you had enough things you were working on between your other powers. If worst had came to it I would have told you when you needed it before now. After all, it wouldn't do losing such a promising host this early on.]** Albion's smirk made Kazuhiko chuckle at hearing that, nodding in understanding._

**(Frontline - Pillar)**

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard. Having one of your cronies attacking my Tou-san like that now." Kazuhiko growled in a low tone, his hands shaking in suppressed rage before surprising those around at what he growled next as his white aura flared brighter. Vali blinked in surprise at the explosion himself, not having ordered anyone to do such a thing, before a smirk slowly grew on his face at seeing the power radiate off of Kazuhiko as he growled.

"[Balance Break]"

**[Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]** A shockwave flared out from where Kazuhiko stood, Seraphina and Rias digging their feet in to avoid being thrown back as the brunet was encased in white dragonic armour with blue jewels on the back of each hand, knee and a large one set on his chest piece. Vali grinning as his helmet formed around his head as Albion spoke up

**[Remember you only have limited time with this form, Kazu. Don't waste it. Ddraig also says his host didn't order anything of the sort.]**

_'Right.'_ Kazuhiko thought as he shot forwards Vali, rearing his fist back as [Lightning Flames] sparking into life around it. The red clad young man smirked under his helmet, yellow light magic gathering around his fists in eagerness as he spoke

"Look Ddraig. Yuuki Kazuhiko's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is... Hahaha, what a dragon's surge." A shock wave erupted from where the two fists met each other, neither gaining the advantage as the two dragons roared to activate their powers.

**[Divide!]**

**[Boost!] **

Kazuhiko's other fist lashed out first, slamming into Vali's gut and launching him back. Vali righted himself easily in the air, only for his eyes to widen as Kazuhiko appeared in front of him a roundhouse kick in action aimed at Vali's head. The host of the Red Dragon ducked under the attack before firing off a retaliatory light infused punch which missed from the burst of [Sky Flames] - Kazuhiko's hands released - moved the brunet out of the way.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" Vali called, shooting towards Kazuhiko with is body encased in light magic, the brunet encasing his own body in [Sky Flames] as he avoided the tackle. The two clashed several times in the air before they parted, Vali smirking as he flew higher into the air before taking aim as he spoke his next spell.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!"

Kazuhiko's eyes widened at hearing the spell, dispersing his [Sky Flames] before gathering a ball of [Storm Flames] in his hand as he countered "Dragon Shot: Storm!"

The two attacks collided in the middle, drawing the attention of other fighters from their own battles to watch the two dragons clash, the pair appearing to be on even ground until Vali's gauntlet gave off an familiar call.

**[Boost!] **The dense ball, with glittering light within, of Altairis grew larger with the surge of power Vali gained, Kazuhiko gritting his teeth as he pushed more power into his beam as he countered the power up.

**[Divide!]**

Kazuhiko frowned in concentration as he started to create a ball of [Cloud Flames] in his other hand, letting a grumble out about how he needed to learn to dual cast his magic before he called "Cloud Dragon!"

The violet dragon shot towards Vali as the pair continued their stalemate, the silvernet stopped focusing on [Altairis] before switching to [Meteor] and diving. The large cloud of smoke from the explosion of the met attacks aided Vali in dodging Kazu's [Cloud Dragon], bursting out of the cloud and hitting Kazuhiko before the brunet could react.

Vali's eyes widened as his fist went through the [Mist Clone] of Kazuhiko, glancing around for his rival before being surprised by a [Rain Flame] covered fist slamming into his face as Kazuhiko appeared out behind him with [Mist Flames] dissipating from his body. Vali's helmet cracked as he was flung into the school building, smashing through the wall into the classroom as Kazuhiko created a ball of orange energy as he fired his next spell.

"Dragon's Harmonic Roar!" The blast of [Harmony] rich [Sky Flames] slammed into Vali's armoured body, large parts of it turning to stone along with most of the classroom around him. Kazuhiko took a moment to regain his breathe, only for his eyes to widen as Vali started to laugh in his stone armour.

"Hahahaha... This is so much fun!" Vali chuckled as his armour started to crack and shatter, each piece reforming moments after till he was standing in perfect armour as he continued "And to think I'm only using the light side of my magic."

"Hmph... So you can use that side of Jellal's power as well." Kazuhiko replied, taking a ready stance as a mass of black darkness erupted from Vali's body.

"Let's see shall we... Dark Grab!" Kazuhiko flew back to avoid the dozen dark-coloured arms to appear from the ground and walls, Vali following up with a mass of darkness in his hand as he declared his next spell.

"Dark Mass!" Vali shot the ball at Kazuhiko, watching it expand before transitioning into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards Kazuhiko who pointed a ball of [Cloud Flames] as he retaliated as he declared "Cloud Bombardment!"

The two attacks clashed with destructive force that destroyed the classroom between them. Kazuhiko frowned at the smoke that was obscuring his vision before Vali burst out with darkness covering his hands as he smashed a punch into Kazuihko's chest, sending him tumbling towards the ground until he used [Sky Flames] to help him land on his feet.

"Kaz!" Yu called, Kazuhiko glancing over to his friend, Miya, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina approaching as he spoke "Stay back. This is my fight."

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** Kazuhiko heard as he turned towards the sky seeing Vali floating high above with draconic wings extended.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot!" Vali called from the sky, Kazuhiko scowling as he shot several feet into the air as he brought his hands forwards as he countered.

"Zero Point Breakthrough!" The hundreds of lights from Vali's attack were caught in the vacuum grip of Kazuhiko's technique, drawing into a single point between his hands as he absorbed the magic used. The brunet noticed Vali diving towards him, whose hands covered in darkness, and separated his hands once he had finished, flaring [Sky Flames] over his hands as he charged upwards to avoid the others getting drawn into the battle.

**[Divide! Divide!]** Kazuhiko mentally thanked Albion for the assistance in re-balancing the fight as he clashed with Vali, gauntlets cracking from the force as they smashed into each other. Their free hands soon acted, both striking at the jewel set on the other's chests and shattering the armour and jewel, even as they were flung away from each other.

Neither noticed the jagged emerald shards that pierced the cyan energy of the left wing of Kazuhiko's Sacred Gear or the sapphire shards that had pierced the jewel of Vali's right gauntlet until a body racking pain coursed through them. Both young men let out a roar of pain as they dropped from the air, auras of red and white whipping up around their bodies as if the two colours were battling.

"Ugaaaaaaaaa!" Kazuhiko and Vali roared as the pair tried to get back up, red aura flaring from Kazuhiko's left wing while white aura surged from Vali's right gauntlet.

**[Shit... Ddraig's power...]** Albion growled in pain, realising that the last exchange between his host as his rival's host had caused a piece of Ddraig's power to enter his Sacred Gear.

**{Kazu-kun use your [Sky Flames] to make the assimilation easier and focus your will on what you want.}** Metatron called, Kazuhiko gritting his teeth as he encased his body in the orange flames and feeling the pain lessen slightly due to the [Harmony] factor they contained.

Soon Vali was covered in swirling light and darkness magic as he fought to gain control of the accidental power before both auras dispersed as the two dragons called.

**[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]**

**[Welsh Dragon Power is taken!]**

The two dragon users staggered back to their feet, Vali's right gauntlet now pure white with a blue jewel set into it while Kazuhiko's left wing was now red with green energy.

"Heh... so it seems we have a portion of each other's power now." Kazuhiko muttered breathily as he glanced back at his new addition, Vali nodding as he looked down at his new gauntlet and retort

"This is unexpected..."

"Hmm, guess I should come up with a name for this. How about [Divine Booster]?" Kazuhiko asked, Albion snorting as he retort aloud.

**[As good as anything else I can come up with.]**

"So this would be the [Dividing Gear] then?" Vali asked with an amused look as he held up his white gauntlet as Ddraig spoke impressed

**[Hm. Looks like both our hosts are impossible, Albion.]**

**[Yes... They both instinctively nudged the [System] to achieve this although their lifespans have only been slightly shortened.]** Albion replied, unnoticed by their hosts as they dismissed their newly acquired powers and repaired their Scale Mails as Vali grinned eagerly.

"Let us start again then, Yuuki Kazuhiko." Vali spoke, taking a battle stance which Kazuhiko soon readied himself before they charged at each other.

"Those two are scary, still being ready to fight even after what just happened... If I didn't know Kazu, even a little, I would say he was a battle maniac like Vali." Azazel spoke as he stood with the other leaders, Sirzechs and Michael sharing a concerned look before Gabriel spoke up with a soft smile.

"No. I think Kazuhiko-kun wants to ensure peace between us and as long as the Sekiryuutei is here that peace is threatened. It's really rather noble of him." Serafall nodded in agreement as they watched Kazuhiko and Vali clash in the middle with a flurry of punches and kicks from both of them.

Kazuhiko jumped back first, deciding he needed to end this quickly as he held his hand out to the side as he mentally called 'Metatron, Ascalon now!'

**{Right.}** Metatron replied, the dragon slaying sword appearing in the brunet's hand in a burst of gold light before igniting the blade in [Sun Flames] as he improved the efficiency of the dragon-slaying aura it contained before releasing it in one large slash of Ascalon.

**[Vali that sword has dragon slayer properties!]** Ddraig warned before Vali took to the sky again, Kazuhiko quick to follow him as he activated [Divine Dividing].

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

**[Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Vali grimaced as he replaced his lost power, keeping an eye on Kazuhiko as he rocketed towards him with Ascalon in hand and sky flames spewing from his wings. The brunet easily getting into range as he swung the sword, Vali throwing his arms up to protect only to hear "Early Summer Rain!"

Vali was sent flying as most of his armour shattered, only realising that Kazuhiko had switched the hand held his sword as the cut on his chest spurted blood as he dropped towards the ground.

"Ddraig, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Sekiryuutei's [Juggernaut Drive] if its the current Yuuki Kazuhiko?" Vali asked as he picked himself up, Ddriag quick to respond.

**[Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter [Juggernaut Drive], Albion's curse may be removed.]**

_'Albion's curse...'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as Vali retorted confidently "It'll all work out, Albion. [I, who am about to awaken...]"

**[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]**

**[Kazu stop him!]** Albion snapped out after Ddraig's outburst, Kazuhiko diving to attack Vali only for a pair of people to drop down. One was a young man wearing military armour that fitted in with the Romance of the Three Kingdoms while the other was young woman with red-brown chest length hair dressed in Greek armour with a short sword and circle shield.

The woman deflected Kazuhiko's sword strike with her shield, making herself skid across the ground from the recoil and Kazuhiko frown as he jumped back as the male spoke cheerfully "Vali, we've come for you."

The female looked concerned back at Vali while keeping a wary eye on Kazuhiko as she asked "Are you well, Vali?"

"I'm fine, Sofia. Bikou, what have you come for?" Vali replied as he held off a grimace from the wound of Ascalon.

"Isn't that cruel? We made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because our partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know?" Bikou started with a mock pout, Sofia rolling her eyes as she retort sternly "We're joining together to fight the northern country gods and you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed. Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel and Lucifer and that means your observation role is also over. Come back with us, Vali."

"...I see, so it's already time." Vali mused to himself, Kazuhiko scowling as he asked "Who the hell are you two?"

"He's the descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha, Son Goku." Sofia answered while pointing to Bikou before she continued "I am Sofia, daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you, Hakuryuukou." Bikou casually greeted, spinning his staff around before piercing it into the ground and making a black darkness spread over the ground. The trio, Vali, Bikou and Sofia, sunk into the ground, Kazuhiko getting ready to stop them only for Albion to speak up.

**[You have nearly reached the limit, Kazu. It looks like we'll have to let them go for now.]** Moments after Albion had finished, Kazuhiko's scale mail released and making him hit with intense fatigue as Metatron added **{When you properly unlock Albion's Balance Breaker you should be able increase the amount of time that it can be active.}**

"I as the Sekiryuutei was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger..." Vali spoke before he finally vanished into the darkness with his two allies.

...

Kazuhiko sighed in relief as he collapsed against the side of the school, petting Shirohime while watching the armies of the three biblical powers cleaning up the battlefield as his friends approached.

"Glad to see you're all alright." Kazuhiko spoke up with a tired smile, Yu smirking as he replied "We're alright. Didn't have as hard a fight as you did."

"Kazu-kun!" Kalawarner and Seraphina called as they glomped onto him, Kazuhiko hugging the two back as he replied "Hey, I'm fine. Just drained and sore from the battles."

"I'm sorry for the trouble Vali-san caused you. I never thought he would betray us." Astrid spoke up, Kazuhiko offering her a reassuring smile as he replied "It's alright. You couldn't have known what he was planning to do, Astrid-san."

Seraphina and Kalawarner backed off once they were sure he was safe, the latter nudging Xenovia into falling onto Kazuhiko soon after. Seraphina gave the fallen angel a scowl which barely held as she saw the concern the blue haired former exorcist had for her boyfriend as they both stood back up.

"Thank you, Kazuhiko-kun, for your actions today." Kazuhiko turned to Gabriel and Michael approaching with Azazel and Sirzechs several steps behind as the female angel spoke, bowing at the waist to him as he replied embarrassed as he waved her off "It's nothing Gabriel-sama, I wanted peace as well."

"I'd also like to thank you for taking care of Metatron-san, you are a good host for her power." Michael spoke with a kind smile, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding before the leader of Heaven turned towards the Sirzechs and Azazel as he addressed them "Then, I'll return to heaven at once. I'll come back immediately so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time as well as the countermeasures against the [Khaos Brigade]."

"...Michael-sama." Kazuhiko spoke up after a moment of thought and glancing to Xenovia as the archangel asked with a smile "What is it, Yuuki Kazuhiko-san?"

"I was wondering if it was possible to allow Xenovia-san to pray to God without the [System] giving her damage. She and Argento Asia-san both still wish to pray and Asia-san feels bad at times when Xenovia-san gets hurt when she tries to join in." Kazuhiko explained, not noticing Xenovia's look of awe at him as Michael gave a small laugh and nodded.

"I understand. It it's only one person, I may be able to do something about it. She is already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?" Michael asked Xenovia who nodded feverently as she answered "Yes, I want to give thanks to the Lord... to Michael-sama."

Michael smiled at her response before nodding as he spoke "Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only one devil who doesn't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

Xenovia's eyes teared up as she looked at Kazuhiko who smiled back at her before she cried as she hugged him tightly "Kazu-sama, thank you."

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said." Kiba requested to Michael, the angel nodding as he replied "Following your advice, I swear on the Holy-Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow the Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

"Good for you, Kiba." Kazuhiko spoke with a nod, Kiba smiling as he replied "Thank you, Kazu-kun."

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well." Azazel spoke after he and Michael had watched the exchange between the two devils, Michael nodding as he replied "Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to [God], after all."

"Irina, I will let you stay here with your friends for now to help co-ordinate things here. Yuuki Kazuhiko-san, I will wish to meet with you once things calm down." Michael added, Irina nodding thankfully before Michael, Gabriel and the other Angels flew to heaven.

Once they were gone, Azazel turned to the Fallen Angel troops and declared "I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live fot the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!] The Fallen Angels roared, Azazel expressing his gratitude with a small "Thank you."

The Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned back to their base, Astrid giving Kazuhiko a farewell nod before teleporting herself as well. The Devil troops were finishing up with the cleaning up before they teleported away with magic circles.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back." Azazel spoke as he headed towards the school gate, stopping after only a few steps at remembering something as he turned back to everyone as he added "That's right, Shihoryuukou. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it to see a Sacred Gear which can't be controlled."

"Right." Kazuhiko replied with a raised eyebrow, Azazel smiling as he muttered to himself "For the white it's family. For the red it's power. Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking."

With that Azazel left while whistling.

...

Author's Note

This chapter is longer mainly cause I couldn't settle on where to cut off one chapter and start another. I had always wondered why there wasn't an official mediator for the treaty meeting seeing as it makes sense to have someone neutral there in case of a argument breaking out. Also the keeping God being dead out of the meeting is because I can see they would only keep that information to the leaders and as Rias' peerage didn't hear about it from Kokabiel there's no need to let it spill now.

Yes, Vali Lucifer is using Jellal's magic style and the reason is cause he is like Jellal in that he starts off as a villain and later on becomes an ally. The fight between him and Kazuhiko I wanted to be between two fairly balanced fighters along with being very destructive.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
